Venomously Attractive
by xLilim
Summary: Complete / It started off as punishment, turned into a game, broke a few boundaries and went from a kiss to a series of unfortunate events better left unsaid. One thing led to another and soon Takudaiji Ren's perfect life was broken. Meeting Ichimaru Gin had been the most unfortunate part of life, but in likeness her time with him had also been the best. IchimaruOC
1. The Graceless Noble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach...I do own Takudaiji Ren...who you will meet profoundly later. O:

**Warnings**: violence, tobacco usage, sexual situations

* * *

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R O N E

_The Graceless Noble_

* * *

An old woman tended to the mistress of the manor, tugging out the bothersome knots from her hair, running a precious silver comb through it. The old woman could hear the woman's complaints, even though she spent the entire time mumbling them underneath her breath. "Damnit ol' woman tug harder and my whole head might just come off," she cursed, rolling her eyes, sulking. She had better things to be doing than being dolled up for a man, right. She inquired mentally. With the wondrous aid of her pretentious uncle, she was to meet a whirl of suitors to find a man to marry. She wasn't the only person under his care; he had an older son and a daughter, who he was not trying to wed.

"Ren-sama, it is necessary to brush your hair thoroughly to smooth it out," the woman replied, carefully.

"Nyoko-chan, it hurts," the dark haired woman complained, slumping over further, chin in her hands. She stared at herself in the mirror in front of her. She had dark marks beneath her eyes, a sign of her lack of sleep the previous day. She had taken Iseki Ryusaki skinny-dipping the last night, but she only wanted to see him naked. After seeing, she abandoned him in the lake and called his fiancée, so she could pick him up. Ren felt another tug at her hair as Nyoko struggled with yet another knot. "Old woman!" she shouted, angrily, her hand shooting up to her head.

"Forgive me, Ren-sama," Nyoko apologized with a bow.

Ren looked over, ignoring the apology. She knew regardless of what tone they used on her, they only half-assed their sorrys and compliments. She tugged at her round cheeks, making obscene faces in the mirror. "Ren-sama, have more grace," she advised. "If a man were to see you making faces in such twisted manner, he would not want you." Nyoko's advice was never acknowledged by the young mistress. She slouched in public, picked at her ear; she even joined the Gotei 13 against her uncle's wishes. She wears her kimono's wrong on purpose to expose more than the needed skin and she also lures engaged men into her bed, or so she heard one of the younger maids gossiping. In every aspect, Ren was the disgrace of the Takudaiji House.

Ren's blue eyes trailed back towards the mirror, watching the old woman's face pale. She knew that face anywhere, it meant she was cursing her existence in her head. She scoffed. "How much longer is this going to take? I'm tired of sitting," she complained.

"Not much longer, your hair seems to have smoothed out well this time," she commented. "I'll call in the maids to help you dress, but please remember the etiquette for today's dinner."

"Of course, don't speak unless spoken to," she recalled, running her long nails noisily against the wooden dresser next to her.

"Ren-sama, you'll damage your nails if you run them against the furnishings that way." Ren let out an exasperated sigh, followed by a low growl. Nyoko grabbed a hold of her black hair and bunched it together before slipping it over Ren's shoulder. Ren watched Nyoko leave her room, walking gracefully. Ren let her head fall against the wooden table in front of her, pushing the mirror off. She stretched her arms out letting out a sigh. She was craving Taiyaki, but Nyoko wouldn't allow her to indulge in sweets because they were bad for her figure. Ren pouted. She hardly had a figure, thin, with no curves (unless the obi was on tight); her chest size wasn't much to be proud of either, and everyone she knew had a bigger bosom than she did. She wasn't pleased with her body structure, or comfortable in it, unless she could hide it neatly underneath a kimono and stuff padding under her breasts to make them seem prominent.

"Fusae!" she called, lifting her head off the table.

A clumsy blonde-haired woman slid the door opened noisily, pulling up dark blue pinstriped kimono up by the hem. Large green eyes looked around the room until she caught a glimpse of her mistress's long black hair. Fusae reached into her obi pulling out a pair of glasses and slipped them on. "Forgive me, my lady." She bowed apologetically.

Ren brushed aside her apology. "How much longer do I have before the old man calls me?" she inquired, pushing the small threads of hair falling over her face.

"Not long," she replied. "I heard your kimono was being prepared. It's a beautiful shade of red, just the way you like it."

"Bring me my pipe," she replied, standing up and walking towards the window.

"Right away," Fusae said, leaving the room. Ren sat down on her windowsill, looking across the well-lighted garden. Across from the greenery were her elder cousin's quarters. He spent most of his time locked away in there and it was for a good reason as well. She had to admit, she had never seen anyone with so much sex-drive until she got accustomed to living with him. The lights in his room were off, but in the distance, she could see a meek candle outlining two bodies in the shadows.

Ren sighed, frustrated, there was nothing interesting to do inside this manor, which is why she joined the Gotei 13 ten years ago. Even then, she wasn't entirely fond of her duties. She was under Fifth Division, and curiously ranked seventh seat. It wasn't much for someone as talentless as her, who spent most of the time ignoring her vice-captain's orders. She usually left in between jobs to smoke, a bad habit she developed. It was ironic.

Fusae stumbled back into the room holding two boxes; she set them down on the small table by the door. Pulling lids off and preparing the tobacco, she would place inside the long pipe. Fusae handed Ren the long, thin pipe and bowed. Ren pulled it up against her lips and took a deep drag before letting a puff of white smoke crawl past her lips. She removed the pipe from her mouth, turning to Fusae. "Thank you, Fusae," she said. "You should consider running along before, Nyoko finds out you're the one who prepared the tobacco for me."

"Yes, please excuse me, my lady," she said, rushing out of the room.

Ren looked up towards the darkening sky, listening to the latest gossip carried over to her ears by the light breeze. She pushed her hair out of her face again, her red robe falling off her shoulder. She was devising a plan to get rid of her latest suitor, a man named Toshusai Shigeru. He had a common name for a lower-class noble. She heard her uncle's boastful voice resonating through the garden as she took another drag from her pipe. She carefully eyed a tall dark haired man with a good muscular physique, who was following her pudgy, balding uncle. They were both dressed in the appropriate robes and that's when her idea hit her.

She tapped her pipe against the window, letting the ash fall out before leaving it behind. She walked to her mirror and pulled open a drawer. She took out a small box and opened it. It was full of powder, which she used to fix the awful dark lines under her eyes and then she tinted her lips a crimson red. She got to her feet and slid the door open, watching three maids holding a red kimono walking her way.

"Where are you going, Ren-sama?"

"I'm meeting my suitor," she replied, pushing them aside and walking towards the gazebo where they were scheduled to meet. She took a shortcut through a window in the hall to get to the garden faster than having to go all the way around to find her way out.

Ren went to the meeting, smelling like tobacco, hair a mess, wearing sleeping robes, and no shoes. She also left her manners behind. She walked over to the gazebo, smirking at the sight of her uncle's eyes widening. He tried to keep Shigeru occupied so he would not look at his niece's appearance, but he turned around.

"Good evening," Ren greeted, walking up the stairs carefully. "I'm Takudaiji Ren, and you must be Toshusai Shigeru." The broad-shoulder man stood up quickly. Ren smiled and bowed, appropriately, but her attire was soiling everything her uncle had prepared.

"Ren," her uncle called.

"Dear me, uncle, I hadn't noticed you there." She giggled as she sat beside her uncle. "You should try to work on your presence."

"What do you think you're doing?" he whispered, harshly.

"You aren't gonna win this one ol' man," she whispered back, smirking.

"Excuse us, Toshusai-sama," her uncle suddenly said, grabbing a hold of Ren's arm, pulling her up with him. Ren smiled sheepishly as the short, pudgy man pulled her as far away from the gazebo as possible. He let his niece go and glared at her.

Ren crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me," he began. "I want you to go back in there and dress appropriately! What do you think you're doing, showing up in your night robes?"

"If he does decide to marry me after this, it'll be easier than having to kill myself over wearing kimono," she replied, staring down at his balding head. She rubbed it affectionately with her sleeve and laughed, angering him further. "Kyozo, enjoy the show."

Kyozo snarled as Ren made her way back to the gazebo. He had something on his mind at that moment, if she ruined this moment for him…she'd definitely not get away unpunished. Ren may have been spoiled rotten since she landed in his care, but he wouldn't let that continue if she wasn't prepared to listen to his advice, which had always been to marry. She was too free-spirited for his tastes; an unsettling woman like Ren needed a man's dominance. It would do her good.

He slapped his face when he saw her tip the pot of tea too far, getting it all over the man's lap. Shigeru let out a loud yelp, while Ren laughed openly. She didn't even try to help him, instead Fusae rushed out to do the job for her.

"My lady," she cried, rushing to Ren before noticing the burning man.

"Not me, Fusae, my lord had tea poured over his lap, tend to his burns," Ren said, getting out of her seat.

The man looked up at Ren. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," she replied. "I'm finished here, there's no need for me to stay and mingle." She laughed and made her way back to her room.

"I refuse to marry such a heartless woman!" the man cried.

Ren stopped, turning around to face the man. "I'm not heartless, I simply don't care," she replied, continuing. She entered the manor, taking a swift turn to the left to follow into her quarters when she heard light footsteps approaching her. She grinned, turning around. "Kazue, my dearest cousin, I failed to notice you looming around in the corridor," she said, staring at the hazel-eyed woman in front of her.

"That was quite a display," Kazue commented. "Though I wasn't looming around, I was passing through to meet my father; he's probably frustrated because of you."

"I should be the one angry, he's toying with my life," Ren replied, eyes narrowing.

"He's trying to do your family good."

"As you can tell, my family has already been done well," she began. "That's why they're dead."

Kazue's expression seemed disgusted. Ren shrugged after leaving her cousin speechless and continued on her way to her room where she would find something interesting to play with. She smirked at a single thought that slipped through her mind, well, that would be fun, wouldn't it?

* * *

"Well, then," Ren said, clearing her throat. She sat across from Kyozo and next to a half-naked Shigeru. "I didn't expect to be caught. But, on the bright side, it's nice to see you again, Kyozo."

Kyozo had a headache from the frustrations he had tried to mull over for his sake. After he figured Shigeru had left he planned to have a private chat with Ren when he caught her in a compromising position, well, it was mostly her male companion. Kyozo was fed up. "Toshusai-san, I want you out of my sight this instant."

"Forgive me, sir," Shigeru bowed, apologetically, pulling up his belongings and scurrying away.

Ren leaned back, waiting for her uncle to speak, but he glared at her for a short while. "I told myself that this would be the final time I deal with your inconsistencies. You have turned away more suitors than I could make up for, you've done nothing but disgraced your mother's noble house."

"She wasn't my mother."

"She groveled at your feet as if she was."

Ren scoffed. "I'm exhausted, can we deal with this tomorrow, besides, I have to wake up early for a mission outside Soul Society."

That's when he smirked, victoriously. "You will not be attending said mission."

"What?" she inquired, a bit shocked.

"You heard me, Ren; you will not be attending that mission."

"That's preposterous; I don't need to listen to you."

"I've made necessary arrangements and gave you a more suiting job…"

* * *

Ren had figured it was all a cruel joke concocted by her uncle, but the next morning where she turned up to Fifth Division, her captain redirected her to her nightmare. Surely, she hadn't been too out of control to be sent to serve under the one person she felt uncomfortable around the most. She made her way towards the captain…taking small steps, making sure the journey would last her at least half a day, before she met with him, Ichimaru Gin. What the hell was that fat pig thinking? She internally cursed, pouting as she played with her sword, pushing it out with her thumb, and then pulling it back into its scabbard. How the hell was being an errand boy a _suiting job_ for her in particular? She didn't take direction well, and she hated waiting on others.

She suddenly hit someone's back hard. She moved back, rubbing her face, trying not to curse aloud when she heard a voice. She looked up, freezing, staring into the creepy face she never wanted to see. "I'm sorry…?" she said slowly.

"Yer a clumsy one," he stated walking away.

She mentally celebrated the idea that he had just stepped away from her, but she remembered her duty. "Wait, Captain Ichimaru!" she shouted.

The silver-haired man stopped, turning around to face her once more. She walked up to him, feeling awkward. "An' you are?" he asked, confused. It was obvious he wouldn't know who she was; she kept her fame down to a minimum and far away from men like him, creepy…This was probably the first time she was closer to him than the usual twenty meters.

"Takudaiji Ren, I'm your errand boy from now on," she replied, disdainfully.

The grin on his face grew wider. She wondered if he actually did expect a boy, but instead all he managed to get was a graceless noble, who looked and acted like a greenhorn. Not, that she wasn't, having only been promoted to Seventh Seat a month ago, then to spare the heart breaking details, taken out of said position.

Ichimaru Gin laughed. "Well, aint this a nice treat," he commented. "Welcome to my division."

Ren stared at him, trying to avoid the disdain from changing her expression. Her life would be horrible. "Thank you for welcoming…me…to your division…Captain Ichimaru," she said, slowly.

"Let's get goin'," he said, introductions aside, the torment would begin.

Ren shrugged and followed him close behind. "Where ya from?" he asked, throwing her off.

"Fifth Division…" she stated slowly.

He turned back to face her. "Were you now?" he inquired.

"Yes, if you don't recall my face it's simple, I spent the first years, while you were still lieutenant, playing cards with other unseated members," she admitted. The only reason he wouldn't remember her face was because she hid from him, but if he knew that…well, maybe it would offend him…or something.

"Ah," he began. "I think I do remember you."

Ren stared at the back of his head, feeling Goosebumps crawl all over her skin. He _thought_ he remembered her, but that simple fact was impossible. She was hiding. "Do you, now?" she inquired.

"I heard ya cheated everyone out of their money," he stated, chuckling.

"Well, then, maybe you do remember me," she replied, turning away.

She looked around, when had they arrived to his division? Gin made his way towards his office, which he had told her about beforehand. She wondered what kind of job she'd have to do first, preferably something away from him. They entered and she looked around curiously avoiding his gaze.

"How about you make me some tea?" he suggested.

"Tea…?" she asked, staring at him blankly.

"I'm thirsty." He grinned.

"I don't make tea."

"Really…?"

"Don't you get like…lieutenants to get you tea?"

**...**

* * *

:\ My boyfriend told me I created an asshole, but...I think he's just jealous...

**Review.**


	2. Quite Misleading

**A/N:** Story Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor...the change occurred as of three days ago when I received some thrilling ideas I'd like to bring out her. Plus, I thought it would make better chapters. :P Big thanks to: kudokuchan69 and Madara74 for reviewing!

**

* * *

Venomously Attractive**

-

C H A P T E R T W O

_Quite Misleading_

_

* * *

_Making…tea? Ren had never come across such a feat. She stood in front of the ingredients random division members had pointed out for her earlier. She didn't ask for specific instruction, because she wanted to do something for…that man. Even thinking about it made a chill run down her spine. She was lying to herself on purpose to make it seem like a more rewarding job than a lesson. She didn't need to learn from anything. All she had to do was find a way to get her uncle to reconsider before he kicked her out of the manor…

She shuddered suddenly and turned around. There was no one around. What the hell? She thought, angrily. She turned her head back to the tea. She tried remembering how to make it. No, she tried to recall ever witnessing tea being brewed. There was hot water involved, but how was she supposed to boil water? The door slid open and she looked back to see a brown-haired woman entering the room. "You," Ren said, staring at the woman.

Baffled, the woman looked at her. "Excuse me?" she inquired.

"Captain Ichimaru asked for you to brew some tea for him," Ren stated, hoping she'd fall for that.

"Oh, really, then, I'll get to it." Novice, she said, moving away from the counter to watch exactly what the woman did. Ren leaned against the wall, watching her boil water on a kettle over an open fire. It was quite interesting…it was that easy. After the water was boiled she poured powder into it…Ren drifted off into a daydream, ignoring the finishing progress.

"Excuse me?"

Ren looked at the girl. "Yes?" She smiled.

"Did he ask for me to take it to him?"

"That's fine, you've done your part, I'll take care he gets it," Ren replied, taking the tray out of her hands.

"Thank you," she said.

"No, thank you." Ren grinned, leaving before the other woman. She made her way back towards Gin's office, trying to balance the tray in both hands, but it was difficult. She could see the entrance to his office just a few swift steps away, but before she could make it, she hit the back of her ankle with her other foot. She tripped, dropping the tray and slamming her face on the ground.

"Bloody fuck!" she cursed. She hoped she didn't say that too loud as she pulled herself to her knees. She stared at the spilled tea and thankfully, the cup didn't break. She pulled the items on the tray carefully and stared at the maroon-colored liquid on the ground. She pulled out white rag and swept over the puddle, and then she squeezed it over the cup. She continued the process until the cup was full. It was still warm, so she hoped he wouldn't mind that she mopped it off the floor. She stood up with the tray in her hands and walked towards his office after disposing of the now-soiled rag.

She knocked and heard him answer. Ren entered, watching him lean back on his chair. She put the tray in front of him and before he asked further questions. Gin looked towards the tea and Ren moved back towards the door. "I didn't make that tea, if you got any complaints take it to the brown-haired girl that made it," she stated, opening the doors.

He chuckled and got out of his seat. "Where ya goin'?" he inquired. "I haven't sent you anywhere."

"Right, you haven't," she said, quickly shutting the doors. "Then…do you need anything…else?" She forced a smile.

"Is that fear I sense?"

Ren felt like she had the words _frightened cat_ imprinted on her forehead. She shook her head, gulping. "Not fear sir," she lied. "It's intimidation. You're a captain after all…and I'm—"

"I heard you were a 7th seat," he commented, standing in front of her.

She laughed. "Promoted only because I defeated the previous seated officer in a non-consensual battle," she admitted. "My skill is nothing to be proud of regardless of my previous rank."

"Other than that, yer sayin' yer trouble walkin'?" he asked, curious.

"Sincerely, captain…sir, I'm not feeling very comfortable with your proximity," she said, avoiding the question. She moved against the wall as far as possible. "This is a much favorable distance."

She was amusing to him. "I'm curious now, why were ya sent to me instead of just becoming yer old captain's _errand boy_?" he asked, turning his back to her, walking to his desk.

Ren's eyebrows knitted in disdain at the inquiry. It was all Kyozo's fault. When the old fart said he knew her particularly well, he wasn't lying. So, as he plotted her demise (as she preferred to call it), he devised the most serious plan to personally have her dropped from being a Seventh Seat and give her a more embarrassing job with the one individual she didn't like. After he informed her of her new misfortunes…he gave her the boot, and left her on her own without a maid. She wished she could stab him. She shook her head, feeling his eerie gaze on her. "My uncle thought Captain Aizen to be incapable of working me to death," she lied, her vision darting off from wall to wall. "As for you, he believed you were a much better choice."

He chuckled darkly. "Workin' ya to death?" he inquired. "Then, why don't we begin your official duties." His hand shoved the teacup of his desk, letting it shatter on the ground. "I guess my hand must have slipped."

She stared at him, expressionless. She walked towards the door opened it and noticed Gin's blond lieutenant walking towards the office. "Lieutenant Kira, Captain Ichimaru spilled his drink, he wants you to clean it up."

The man fretted and quickly walked into the office. Ren smiled victoriously and left the room, leaving another to do her job for her. "Gotta admit, she's good," Gin said, running a hand through his silver hair.

"Did you say something, captain?" his lieutenant asked.

"Kira, do me a favor an' find out everything you can about Takudaiji Ren," he ordered, passively, taking a seat behind his desk.

"Yes, captain."

He'd have fun with the woman for a while. She seemed fun…

* * *

Ren left third division to wander around until she figured out a way to get through the day without dealing with anymore of Gin. The man was creeping her out more than he did twenty meters away. She paced down the crowded streets cursing at anyone who bumped into her and didn't apologize. Sharp glares met hers as she walked past a few unscrupulous nobles she had become acquainted with during the last Fall Gathering among a few familiar noble houses. She scoffed, ignoring their sneered comments, calling her _trash_. If she cared about what they thought about her, she wouldn't be in the situation she was breaking open her head to resolve. Although, reconciliation with her uncle was the last things she wanted…, it would certainly allow her free reign over her part of the manor, instead of being homeless, with a humiliating job. What did that awful man think he was, asking her to make tea…and even wipe it off the floor? She rolled her eyes at the thought. Captains received lieutenants for a reason, no. She was right, regardless.

Ren sauntered towards her uncle's manor…to trick him into letting her stay; either him or Hisoka took pity in her and snuck her inside. Hisoka was a big a snob as she was and she doubted he would spare any sympathy for her, since she used to root him on while he was having _tender moments_ with his many lady friends. She enjoyed annoying him, just as she enjoyed fooling with everyone else. Seeing them knit their brows annoyed, made her roll over in a fit of giggles.

Ren walked to the doors to her old home and pushed them open, without knocking, which would have been common for someone who was no longer invited there. She entered the manor and heard the subtle whispering behind her back things that she was already prepared to hear.

"Ren-chan," Hisoka's deep voice rang in her ears. Ren whipped around to face the brown-haired man leaning against the doorframe. "What brings you here; the old man will get mad."

"I don't care, the old fart expects me to live outside in the street!" she cursed. "I'm not a dog, I'm a noble."

"He's not letting you stay here, but think about it, can't you just ask one of your ex-suitors to house you?" he asked. "I mean, just in case, my father doesn't want to let you in."

"I can't just do that!"

"Why not?" he asked perplexed. "You slept with them already, so what's the problem."

"I haven't slept with any of them, don't put me in the same category as you, walking disease," she spat, walking past him.

"Ren!" her uncle's voice roared. "I asked you to stay off my property."

Ren turned around. "And, I asked for a maid and free housing elsewhere!" she retorted.

"Make your own living," her uncle spat. "Hisoka, toss her out."

Hisoka shrugged, gladly. Ren moved back. "Don't you dare touch me," she warned, pointing her finger at him,

Hisoka laughed. "You no longer have power, Ren-chan," he stated. He grabbed Ren forcibly and pulled her onto his shoulder as he carried her to the gates. She kicked, slammed her balled fists onto his back, but nothing. Ren was thrown out and she screamed.

"When I get _my _power back, I'll make sure I destroy your family!" she threatened. With another angry huff she stormed back to go complain to the only person who might have been able to help her. She wasn't proud of it, but if she wanted to survive…she'd have to consult Ichimaru Gin. So, the homeless noble trotted back to her division, hoping Gin wasn't angry for the two stunts she pulled, not that she cared much for his disposition, but she needed to pretend now that she wanted something.

Ren trotted back to Third Division in search of her new _friend_ and captain Gin, to ask for the biggest favor in her life. She shoved through many people and jumped into his office unexpectedly. He was sitting back on his chair, staring at her with his hands sitting on his chest. "Well, well, if it isn't Ren-chan," he said, a smile appearing on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry about the mess I didn't clean up, that was quite silly of me," she lied. She wasn't planning to clean that mess up anyways, no matter how she was asked.

He reached over to his desk, pulling a piece of paper over his face. "So, whatcha want?" he asked, scanning the paper.

She laughed, slightly nervous. "Well, you see—and this is embarrassing to admit—but, I need a place to stay," she stated, wasting no time. "For my supposed insolence, my fat uncle kicked me out of his home, and well—"

"Sure, you can stay with me," he said, putting the paper down and standing up.

She gulped down the knot forming in her throat, wondering what he was trying to say. She watched him trail around his desk before walking towards her, his finger on her chin. "I'm jokin'," he said, chuckling, letting her go.

She forced a laugh. "You're quite funny, captain."

"You think?" he inquired. "No one else seems to think so."

She could certainly see why, but she'd keep that bit to herself. "It's unique," she replied, slowly, forcing the words out her mouth. She never thought…she'd ever have problems talking to a man, but she was sure Ichimaru had a complete, honest justification as to why he instills such a demeanor onto her. Yeah, he certainly would. "Anyways, about that room—"

"Yeah, there is a room available," he recalled slowly.

"Is there?"

"Yes, but ya have to start calling me master," he stated, glancing at her blank expression.

"Um, sure," she managed, slowly…hoping that it was another joke.

"Another thing, it's next to mine."

"What an honor, a room next to a captains," she said, lying.

"Better ta have ya close than far, I must say." She gulped, regretting the minute her mind offered the thought of consulting Gin for a place to stay. She shifted her weight onto her other leg, waiting for some sort of tour, since the last one didn't glue into her head, but Gin stood there looking out the window.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat.

He turned around. "You're still here, I though you left with all the piece an' quiet."

How frustrating. "Where is your room, exactly?"

"Why don't I show you tonight?"

**...**

* * *

Kicking her out of the house seemed fun...watch her struggle to make money...or not?

**Review :3**


	3. Over Nonsense

**A/N:** This story went from dramatic, to dramatically humorous. I'd like to say, I wanted to bring out the creep in Gin and the more humorous side of him. Hopefully that worked out - lol. Anyways, thank for reading! And big thanks to kudokuchan69 and Jessica for reviewing. And I must say, Jessica, you'r comments made me giggle. So, enjoy the chapter! :]

* * *

**Venomously Attractive**

-

C H A P T E R T H R E E

_Over Nonsense_

_

* * *

_

Ren was shown the way to Gin's room, as he had promised earlier that day. It relatively didn't come to her as anything out of the ordinary, since it was an invitation from someone as eerie as he was. She followed him, keeping a large gap in between, staring at the back of his head, silver hair in a messy array. She fiddled with the ends of her sleeves, trying not to act out of place as she was used to. She could really use a maid, she thought, letting her mind drift. He stopped suddenly and slid open a door, without unlocking it first. He must trust his subordinates a great deal, if he normally leaves his bedroom door open. Ren stood outside, a few feet away from the entrance, until he poked his head out. "Come on, we're wasting time, I like doing things fast," he stated, seriously.

She didn't even find that the least bit amusing, but she followed him inside nonetheless. It was a large room, but it wasn't hers, that was obvious enough. It wasn't messy, but there were some oddities inside, like a cage in the corner, where she heard the strangest of noises. He looked up at her removing his haori and leaving it on the ground. She continued looking around, nothing completely out of the ordinary except his pet in the corner. Still, she felt a need to look through the entire room without permission. Gin didn't protest. He only leaned against the wall finding her inspections amusing. She waltzed into his closet and scoffed at his attire, then ran a long finger over most of the furniture complaining about the filth. She felt the fabric of the futon and stated it was coarse and decadent.

"You practically live in a rat hole," she stated, uncensored.

"The best part is I can look straight into the next room through the window," he stated, a playful grin on his face.

"What an invasion of privacy, who ever lodges there should get drapes," she replied.

"What color would you like them?"

Ren's gaze met his face with a sneer. "I want my privacy," she stated. "I don't care how much authority you have over me, but if you turn out to be some peeping tom I'll be forced to abandon this duty."

"Buy some drapes," he replied.

She held her hand out towards him and he laughed. "No money," he replied, emptying out his pockets.

Maybe she should have just married one of her many suitors. She stormed out of his room and walked towards the one next door, sliding the door open, and locking it shut. She approached the window. It was a perfect view and both windows weren't very far from each other either. They could easily jump over and sneak into each other's room. Gin waved at her from across and she couldn't help but turn away angrily.

"I'd like ya to wake me up in the morning'!" He said, from the other side. "When I'm gone feed my pet."

"I hate animals," she replied, turning to him. She was still going to oversleep even if he asked her not to. She wasn't one to wake up early unless she felt some interest in what would be occurring throughout the day.

* * *

"Ren-chan, can you help Kira distribute these papers?" Gin asked, glancing over at his _errand boy_. Ren was quietly laying on one of the couched comfortably a piece of food in her mouth. She had taken refuge in Gin's office instead of picking up the option of helping with the laundry with the other people who were in charge of it. Sure after a month, she was getting used to the odd jobs around Third Division, questioning Ichimaru's sanity every chance she got, but other than the work, she was getting used to being away from the pleasantries of the rich. She was still out to get her uncle though; there was no doubt in that.

She looked up from the book in her hands, to Gin's face, to his blond lieutenant, and then to the large stack of papers. She shut her book and swung her legs off the couch, standing up. "Fine, but if my hands fall off, you're buying me lunch," she stated, walking towards the desk.

Gin laughed. "Don't I always buy ya lunch?" he inquired.

Ren grabbed a hold of half the stack. "Captain, instant noodles and rice balls isn't lunch," she stated, trying not to be rude. Last time she was, he dumped her in the street without money to buy lunch.

"I eat them all the time."

Ren rolled her eyes. "Let's go Lieutenant Kira." She headed for the door and Kira followed. Ren spent countless hours handing out papers, scurrying behind her other superior. She began to miss her short-lived life as Fifth Division's Seventh Seat and how Captain Aizen overlooked all the troubles she caused. She sighed defeated and looked at a nearby clock. She had a run-in with Hisoka the other day and he invited her to his private quarters, knowing the sick bastard he had some useless inquiry to pull advice off her. All she wanted was to get the tobacco out of her room and her favorite pipe so she can stop being such a neurotic reject. She found herself biting the corners of her clothes and her nails as well. It was an awful feeling.

"Takudaiji-san." Ren blinked, staring at Kira, puzzled. "We've finished already. Thank you for the help."

"Okay," she said, scurrying away to get her book out of Gin's office.

She stormed inside the room. Gin looked up from his work. "Can you make me tea? I'm thirsty."

"Nope," she replied, grabbing her book. "You've got a free lieutenant to do that and if I remember correctly, you have no say on my working hours after that incident last week."

"That was hardly an incident," he replied. "You left yourself completely open, I just took the initiative."

"You're a sick degenerate, that was not initiative, that was clear invasion of privacy."

"I thought you were dyin', I'd leave me sad if that was the case," he replied, his tone full of a mixture of emotions, one of them primarily being sarcasm. "Just as I was getting to like ya too."

"Keep killing me off in your head, I won't come back tonight." Ren left the room and paced herself as she headed back to her ex-home. She felt a horrible knot forming in the pit of her stomach at the thought of going to that place. The last time she got too close, she got a door slammed in her face. She grimaced, but continue walking, intentionally bumping into people who were in her way. Just as easy as she bumped shoulders with them, she blithely avoided the apologies and ignored complains, by playing off the role of a hurried youth.

She felt a hint of fear when she knew how close she was to the manor and stopped. She scratched her head, moving her hair out of her face. Her eyes narrowed as she thought about the suspicions that arose in her mind with Hisoka asking her to go to the manor. He was a devil and she knew not to trust him, even if he was her own flesh and blood. She tried running her fingers through her hair, but found them being caught in the knots. She could cry. She certainly felt like crying. In such a hair crisis, she wished Nyoko could comb her hair for her. The past month, she'd just tie it up.

She also felt like cutting it, but she liked how smooth it felt to run her fingers through it. Then, without giving it much thought, she started crying in the middle of the street, like a rich-girl who didn't know how to do anything just lost her maids. It was ironic.

The attention she normally received due to her flamboyant form of dressing doubled that she was crying her eyes out over something so pathetic as her hair not being smooth enough. Gin would probably laugh at her. She felt infinitely violated by awkward stares and silence as her sniffling resonated through the large street. _Great, you sure know how to pick them, don't you?_ She looked up and turned around to see a dark-haired man with a tattoo on his face. "What?" she demanded, dabbing at her tears. He was one of those other lieutenants she didn't care for, like Kira.

"You were crying," he said slowly, taken aback by her reaction.

"I'm not crying…I just got an eyelash in each eye," she lied, turning away.

"Do you need help with anything—?"

She whipped around again, trying not to glare. "I miss my hairdresser," she cried, openly.

"Did…she pass away…?" he asked carefully, trying not to make her cry more.

"No, but she's just as close! She abandoned me and now I have no one to smooth my hair out."

"Can't you do it?"

"Do _you _brush your hair?" she demanded, pointing a finger.

"Uhm, no I don't—"

"See!" she blurted again. "It's not fair."

He stayed quiet, wondering how he got into the situation and he remembered. He saw a woman in distress and knowing he had a soft spot for it, absentmindedly wanted to help her…stop crying. Then she looked up at him again and he gulped.

"You know what—?" She didn't give him time to answer and simply cut him off. "—I'm going back to my room and asking someone else to do it for me!" She stomped past him and he followed her carefully. She stopped and turned around to face him. "Oh, and for listening to that nonsense." She paused pinching the bridge of her nose in deep thought, tapping her foot against the ground. "Ugh, what's that word I'm looking for?" she questioned, before looking at him again. "That was quite a selfless act, and I appreciate the notion, uhh—what's your name?"

"Hisagi Shuuhei," he replied, quickly.

"—Hisagi Shuuhei," she repeated. "Again, I appreciate the benevolent gesture, Hisagi Shuuhei." She whirled around again and stomped away, back the way she came from.

"She didn't even tell me her name," he mumbled, a bit puzzled.

"It's odd to see Takudaiji-san out here."

Shuuhei turned around to face Kira. "You know her?"

"Yes, she's Captain Ichimaru's personal assistant," Kira replied and then looked over at his dark haired friend. "I'm sure you've heard of her though, she's famous—underground—and also is the same Ren, Matsumoto mentions when she's drunk."

"It all makes sense now."

**...**

* * *

Uhm, I don't think I've ever made anyone cry over hair before - I guess it makes Ren, well, Ren! I feel bad for Shuuhei. Anyways, another question: What is the weirdest/funniest song that one can sing in a strange duet and get a questionable looks? I need one...I have one planned...but, not entirely sure if "Do you like waffles" will suffice. In any case, feel free to give me a song idea or, totally - message me.

Review!


	4. Sleeping

**A/N: **Uhm, enjoy - yes. Thanks to Makota791 and Kudokuchan69 for reviewing. Thanks also to those who Fav/Alert. :P

* * *

**Venomously Attractive**

-

C H A P T E R F O U R

_Sleeping's A Crime_

_

* * *

_"Ah, crying again—?" Ren turned to face Gin with a puffy face, angry that he had once again managed to get into her room without her taking notice and without permission. The grin on his face forced a good share of chills down her spine and she turned away. "Yer not telling me why yer crying?"

"Go away."

He laughed. "So, is it your lack of tobacco…or maybe it's the amount of knots in your—"

"Don't remind me!"

"Look, I got you something." He suddenly remembered.

Ren looked at him, hopeful. "If it's not expensive then I don't want it," she stated.

He laughed, his hand searching this inside of his sleeve. "Maybe I dropped it somewhere," he wondered. "Oh, well, that's just horrible on my part—I won't keep ya, jus' keep bawling yer eyes out, but don't die, you need to feed Ran-chan."

"That thing bit me!" she complained, loudly.

"Well ya can't blame her, yer a hostile woman, she doesn't like yer aggression."

"I don't like your taste in pets."

"That's not nice," he stated, walking over to her. Ren instinctively moved away from him, crawling over to the desk near the corner of her room. "Why are ya so scared?"

"Why are you such a creep?"

He shrugged. "Fine, I'll leave you to cry, but if ya wanna die, do it outside."

She glowered and turned to sitting in the corner of her small, pathetic room.

* * *

It hadn't been an hour before Gin snuck back into her room. He had that look on his face that he was expecting something out of her, something that she would definitely like. But, he wouldn't care if she liked it or not, he planned for her to do it flawlessly. She looked up at him, the tears were gone and her face stopped looking as pasty as the first time he saw it. He smiled.

"What do you want?"

He laughed. "How do you know?"

"The look on your face," she retorted.

"Ah?" He looked confused. "But I have the same look on my face all the time."

"Shut up." She glared.

"Well, well, do you want to hear it?" he asked.

"Does it involve physical exertion?" she inquired, slowly.

"Just a simple walk, then ya gets to stand there and look pretty," he replied. "Y'know, things you actually enjoy doin'."

"I don't enjoy doing those things, they simply get me places," she replied.

"Then hop to it," he ordered, walking out the door. "Oh and make sure to wear a normal shihakusho, ya draw too much attention as it is, no need for more."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Gin turned on his heel and walked over to Ren, crouching down in front of her. He signaled her to get closer. She shook her head disgusted. "You're close enough."

"It's a secret, come on, yer no fun."

"I'm not enjoying this." She leaned closer and he whispered something in her ear. "That's ridiculous."

"I aint done yet," he said, pulling her ear closer.

"Ow, you insolent fool!" she cursed, slapping his hand away.

"You come up with the best jokes." He chuckled.

Ren glared at him, wishing her eyes could stab him, but that was impossible. Gin finished explaining the job to her.

"Shush."

"This is a stupid job, I'm not doing it, send one of your lackeys."

"You are one of my lackeys," he replied, striding out of the room. "So, hurry up, or else—well, ya might not get to eat for a while."

The door shut and Ren got dressed. She pulled her long hair up and cried a little at the rough edges. She left her room and walked towards the tree Gin avidly described through his whisper. She was supposed to wait for a box in the middle of nowhere somewhere near Seventh Division. She walked down the streets, clueless. She didn't remember where a tree near Seventh Division was. So, she stopped walking.

"Bah," she muttered. "I'm not doing this." She whirled around quickly, about to bump into someone hard, but she was fast to move back. She looked up to see Shuuhei, again.

"It's you," he said.

She arched an eyebrow, trying to remember his name. "It's me," she replied, dully.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Well, no, but that's beside the point—hey, you're smart right? I need you to show me a tree."

He blinked. "What?"

"Yeah, you know, brown trunk, green leaves?" she explained. "Not hard to miss."

"You know what it looks like then—?"

"Well, naturally, I wasn't born in a ditch, that's savagery."

"What exactly are you looking for?" Running into the same woman twice, the first she's crying over hair, the second she's asking to be shown to a tree. He began to wonder if there was something wrong with her mental health for a few seconds.

"Yes, I do—but my captain sent me to retrieve a package, and the battering fool only specified the location by _tree near Seventh Division_," she replied.

"If you walk straight down this street you'll notice all the divisions are aligned," he commented.

She followed his pointed finger and nodded. "That sounds interesting, but this is my question: have you ever even seen a tree out in the street?" she asked.

"I can't say I have."

"Please excuse me, I have to kill that liar—" She had just begun to stomp away, but stopped. "—no, I won't get fed, or paid for that matter."

"Who exactly is your captain?"

Ren turned around. "Oh, you're still here?" she inquired. "Ichimaru Gin is my captain." She walked away again.

Ren found the tree after a few hours and stood near it, the sun causing her to sweat. It was disgusting. She never sweated in her life because she had people who walked around her with a fan to keep her cool during summer days. Was it summer? Ren yawned, walking towards the tree trunk and sitting down against it, cursing Gin's name further.

* * *

"Woman, wake up." A rough voice filled Ren's ears and she wondered when she fell asleep. She opened her eyes to a slit and noticed a captain standing a few feet away from her. It was the Seventh Division captain, to her surprise and she recognized him by the bucket on his head. Gin called her rude for saying it like that near him the last time he was giving her a tour around the Seireitei (as if she needed it). She stared at the man, awkwardly. She could hear the members of his division talking scandalously behind him. "If we were to be attacked at this precise moment and they would see you sleeping, the enemy would think we are a bunch of indolent barbarians."

Ren stood up, dusting herself off and pulling her robes over her slightly exposed chest. "Well, captain, if we were attack, the enemy would be so distracted by the vision of beauty they see on the ground that it'll make them so vulnerable, we would be able to take them with ease," she replied, smugly. "Even though distraction is all I have under my sleeve, I am giving one hundred percent whereas you only use ten percent of your effort patrolling."

"You—"

"Ah, there ya are, Takudaiji," Gin's voice chimed. "Oh, hey Captain Seven."

"Is she a member of your squad, Ichimaru?"

"No, she's my division's pet kitten," he replied. "She's a bit undisciplined and unscrupulous, but I'm sure y'all can overlook it."

"If she's your pet, make sure to keep her on her leash."

Ren's mouth dropped and she elbowed Gin in the waist. "Actually, I gave her the day off after an experiment I started conductin'," he began. "I wanted ta see how four consecutive nights without sleep could affect a Shinigami."

"Well, it's obviously made her delusional, talking to a captain with such audacity," the large captain snarled.

"She's naturally that rude," Gin commented, truthfully. "Beside, the only changes I've noted so far was a sudden increase in body fat."

"Yeah, and it all went to her chest," a member of seventh division commented, the snorkels of his companions rang through the crowd.

"Silence!" their captain roared. "Go back to the division."

Ren looked at her chest, she didn't note a difference, but maybe it took an onlooker to be able to tell.

"Forgive my division, they have yet to be disciplined," the man apologized, before leaving.

Gin turned to Ren. "I didn't think you were such a liar," she commented, a slight praise.

Gin laughed. "Lie?" he said. "Startin' tonight you'll be staying in my room so ya don't go to sleep."

**...**

* * *

Uhm, review - if you'd like.

The following chapters will revolve around trust exercises...believe it or not. They're ridiculous...so, uhm yeah - look forward to that sick humor. It's a mix of adult/sick/uncalled-for humor - jokes, revelations...among other things that me and my boyfriend came up with. I'm sure the third night and fourth night will be the best. lol XD So, click the button and drop a line! O:


	5. Cheating

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R F I V E

_Cheating

* * *

_

Ichimaru Gin sat in his office after watching his _kitten_ throw a tantrum over his decision of keeping her up for four days without a wink of sleep. He kindly offered her the couch to sleep on before the event took place, but she rudely refused and left him in the middle of the street. Instinctively, he returned to his office in Third Division to try to get some work done, if anything he could easily take care of it at night, seeing, as he wouldn't be sleeping either. He rummaged through stacks of paper looking for something interesting when his lieutenant made his way inside. Gin looked up at him as his young lieutenant handed him a stack of papers. "Forgive the amount of time, but this is all the information I was able to gather about Takudaiji Ren," he explained with a bow.

"Good, I've been waiting for this," Gin remarked and 'shooed' away his lieutenant. Kira bowed appropriately and left the office, leaving him alone.

Gin flipped through a few pages, glancing at each piece of information that caught his interest. Only a few things did. Ren had been born into one of the Four Noble Families, but after a _mysterious _fire, she had lost both her parents and four siblings. She had been taken in by her uncle, Sakamoto Kyozo when she was ten and was raised accordingly under his supervision. Gin laughed. He was sure Ren made her own decisions since her youth without needing the help of her uncle.

Next, her life was full of unscrupulous relations with other nobles as well as other ordeals she wouldn't be too proud of. He flipped through more pages, he'd much rather read these facts aloud with her and possibly confirm them. She entered the Shinōreijutsuin a few years ago and managed to graduate at the top of her class. Knowing Ren, she could have paid someone to give her all the answers or cheat for her.

His eyes continued to scan through the page. It noted her acceptance into Fifth Division with Aizen.

_Handpicked by Aizen…_He slowly thought. His smile widened.

The door slammed open and Ren walked in wearing a blue pinstriped kimono with her hair tied back. She glanced over at Gin. "Ugh, don't look at me," she stated, pulling at her hair tie.

"Where'd ya go?" he asked, setting the information on his desk.

"That's none of your business," she spat, loosening up the obi around her waist.

Gin's full attention was on her, expectant to see a bit of flesh, but instead she pulled out three small boxes from inside her obi. She sat down, tightening the knot once more and began shuffling through her newly claimed prize. "What ya got there, Ren-chan?" he asked.

Ren looked at him. "It's called tobacco."

"I didn't know ya smoked," he said. "Must be nasty kissin' ya."

Ren arched an eyebrow. "Wanna try?"

She leaned back against the couch, lighting the pipe and taking a drag. She grinned at him as she pulled the thin black pipe away from her lips. Gin stood up and walked over to her, climbing over the couch. He brought her face closer to his and she stared at him curiously, as he leaned forward. His lips were inches away from hers, close to brushing against hers when he pulled away completely. "Whew!" he said, standing up. "That smells a lot worse than I thought."

Ren huffed, setting one hand over her lap while she continued smoking. She pulled open the bottom half of her kimono and swung one leg over the other.

Gin was standing back at his desk, looking through the report. "Ren-chan, care ta tell me a bit 'bout yerself?"

Ren had taken another drag when she regarded his question. Arching an eyebrow, she got out of her seat. "Nice try," she stated, walking out the door.

Gin watched her as she left. He should have known she wouldn't tell him. He flipped through the pages thoughtlessly for a short while. There were days when the subtleties she brought along with her interested him the most.

When Gin finished his work for the day, he left his office, followed by a very hostile kitten, who was dragging her feet. Ren didn't seem the least bit enthusiastic about four nights of no sleep; she wanted her beauty rest at all costs. They headed down the corridors in the housing, heading upstairs to find their own rooms. Kira had already found his way to his room to sleep around an hour ago. The fact that Ren's mind was regarding every person she usually ignored in her mind and the single fact that they were all sleeping caused her deep resentment. Maybe she just hated everyone in the world except for herself. Once they climbed up the stairs, Ren walked towards her room, but to her dismay, Gin was standing behind her. She grit her teeth, slid the door opened, and walked inside.

Gin leaned against her door watching her rummage through her things. Her eyes met with his face, which was curiously eyeing her belongings. "What?" she asked disgusted.

"Jus' waiting 'round for you ta get yer things and head over to my room," he replied, shrugging.

Ren frowned. "Well can you leave, I plan to get out of these peasant clothes," she stated, scratching at her neck. "Cheap fabric makes my skin irritated." Gin walked over to her, pulling her hand from her neck and ran his fingers over her reddening skin. Ren eyed him suspiciously. She felt a chill run down her spine when she felt his warm breath against her skin. Instinctively, Ren moved away from him.

"I'll get my things," she said slowly, grabbing a hold of her sleeping robes and a few other things before heading outside. Internally, she beat herself up for allowing him to get so close to her like that and even touching her skin. She felt herself shudder and heard him laugh.

Ren walked into his room. It looked neater than last time, but the same unearthly rustling was coming from his caged pet. She took a gander at the pet and it was ghastly, beyond any ordinary animal a sane human being would keep, which led to the assumption that Gin had more than a few screws loose. She heard the door slide shut behind her. The atmosphere was turning sour as she stared at her sleeping robes in her hand along with other treats she indulged in before sleeping. She turned around to see Gin disrobing.

Ren cleared her throat loudly, catching his attention. "Yer not gettin' dressed?" he asked.

"I would have done it in the comfort of my own closet space where I know you'd find difficulties looking through your window," she began. "Unfortunately, you've managed to discomfort me and disturbed my entire evening in one fell swoop. Dressing in front of you would only further the trepidation already imposed on me before hand."

"I promise not ta look," he said. "Just make sure ta keep yer eyes to yerself."

"Trust me, my eyes wouldn't dare look over you," she recited. "In reality, you're not my type." She turned away smugly.

Gin turned away and continued undressing with his back to her. Ren tugged at the back of her obi, letting it come undone slowly so she could pull out her boxes from inside and toss them on the ground. She heard clothes hit the ground and at that point, curiosity hit her hard. Instead of listening to her inner noble, that taught her that staring at a naked man was not to be done unless the couple is married. Even if she looked and saw something she liked, she wouldn't think him to be her type. He was too much of a creep and a pervert for her taste. Ren glanced over her shoulder as she pulled apart her robe to make some noise. She gawked at him, tall slim body yet well managed and built considering she was looking at him from behind. Her eyes scanned lower and she bit her lip as they stared at his bottom—she turned away flustered. She let out a sigh, dropping her robes on the ground.

Gin was well aware of her actions even if his back was turned towards her. He too, felt a tinge of curiosity. Without the least bit of shame, after pulling on his white sleeping robes, he turned around to look at her. Porcelain skin, subtle curves in all the right places and she was well endowed, for his tastes at least. He turned away, his smile growing wider.

Ren pulled over her robe with a frown, tying the knot. The minute she sat down in some corner, she'd cover every inch of her skin to keep him from looking at her ever. "You done?" she asked, simply out of courtesy. But, it was mostly because didn't need him asking to look at her in return for the minute-long gawking she had of him.

"Ya," he replied, walking past her and taking a seat near his desk.

Ren frowned. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. It would be a long night.

"So it begins…" Gin commented.

"Why don't we do something interesting? Like take a nap," Ren suggested, a sweet smile on her face.

Gin smiled. "That's a great idea," he said, then frowned. "Ya really think I'd be that dumb?"

Ren shrugged, leaning against the wall. "A girl can try," she replied. "In any case, what do_ I_ have to do with any experiment you plan to carry out?" She glanced at him.

"I'd do it on my own, but I'd prolly get lonely," he said, looking at her.

"Don't you have friends you can drag into these kinds of things?"

He laughed. "People seem ta be quite wary of me," he replied. "Then it's a bit difficult ta jus' ask someone ta do things like this. But, I got myself my own little pet that _has_ to do _everything _I say." His hand plopped onto her head, disheveling her hair with a few pats.

Ren rolled her eyes. "I can see why anyone would be suspicious of you," she stated, pulling her knees towards her chest. The night would surely be long and uninteresting.

Silence filled the room with awkwardness. After the first hour, they sat in different locations. Ren sat beneath the window, a blanket pulled over her body because the night had grown cold. Gin was humming a strange tune on the other side of the room, running his fingers along the hem of his sleeves. Ren was shivering more than she was used to, her teeth were clattering, disturbing Gin's hearty tune. "You should huddle somewhere else or you might catch a cold," he said.

"The fact that the weather managed to get colder is the only reason why I'm still awake," she admitted. Self-torture was the only way for her to avoid sleep. "Unless you've got a better idea."

"Nothin' you'd enjoy doin'," he replied.

"Hmm, why don't we play cards?" she offered, knowing she brought along a deck to entertain herself. "You've played, I'm sure." She pulled out her deck from her top.

"I guess, this'll keep us entertained for quite a while," he decided, moving closer to her.

"Let's make it interesting," she decided, a smirk on her face.

"What's on yer mind?"

"We put up a few bills on each game," she suggested, shuffling the deck. "Are you in?"

Gin stood up, walking over to his shinigami robes, which he left on the ground and pulled his wallet out of it. Ren drew her wallet from her belongings beside her. She smiled at his agreement. Gin returned to his seat. "Let's start off small and work our way up. I'd be quite a shame if you lost all your monthly savings to me," Ren taunted.

"Promise not ta cheat?" he inquired.

"I wouldn't dare cheat against you, captain." Ren was shuffling the cards skillfully, something she had picked up from one of the men in Fifth Division. First, they taught her to play poker, and then taught her how to shuffle, and Ren managed to figure out how to cheat effectively without being caught. She glared at Gin, so her plot obvious wouldn't seem obvious. "How much would you like to bet with first?"

"Start small," he recited, dropping a bill onto the ground in front of them.

"That's certainly cheap," she commented.

"I've got ta be a little wary of ya."

"You've known me for a little over a month and you can still be wary of me?" she inquired slyly. She looked down at her deck, still shuffling the cards. She'd usually settle for one shuffling, but that was a new deck. I'd be practically cheating if she'd only mixed up the cards once. She settled with the fifth time, her eyes never leaving Gin's face. He seemed to be looking at the cards in her hands at all times.

Her questioned remained unanswered. Gin lounged over the floor, lying down on his side, his arm perched up holding his head in place, while the other sat over his body on the ground. He seemed to be fiddling with the sash around his thin white robe. Ren dealt the cards before setting the deck aside and pulling out her part of their gamble. She rummaged through her small purse and pulled out a bill, throwing it over the other.

She looked over her cards; it was the worst hand she expected to have. She let out a reluctant sigh. She glanced over at Gin, who was moving cards around in his hand. "Yer cheatin' already or what?" he asked, not looking up.

Ren shrugged, dealing her cards. Gin set his hand down, three of a kind. Ren frowned setting hers down, a single pair, handing over the victory to Gin. He left the money there. "We'll double it every game."

"Fine," she replied disdainfully. Pulling out two move bills and tossing them into the mix.

The games continued Gin reigning victory three times in a row. Ren couldn't help but fold in the last game, she was facing bullshit hands each turn, it made her wonder if he was lucky or cheating. It was around that time that she decided to take matters into her own hands, seeing as the bets had quadrupled over the last few games. Ren threw the last of her money onto the mix, a confident smile resurfacing over her features.

The cards were shuffled again and dealt by Gin. Ren looked at her hand and frowned. "Three," Gin called dropping some cards from his hand and drawing once again.

"Four," Ren said, dropping her cards. She reached for the deck to pull out a new hand. She glanced up at Gin.

"Pair," he said, showing her a pair of aces.

"Flush." She smirked.

Gin chuckled.

They began another game. Ren took another victory with a Royal Flush. Gin arched an eyebrow. "That's quite lucky…" he commented.

Ren blinked. "Even I was shocked," she replied. Gin put more money onto the betting stack.

The next game, she won beating his pair with four of a kind.

After that, she got a straight flush.

She continued with more winning hands: four of a kind, fullhouse, and finally another royal flush. That's when it finally hit him; she was cheating all that time. She managed to swindle him out of all his money until then. If it weren't for the ace in his hand that was also in her _royal flush,_ he would have continued being fooled. "Yer really good at this," he complimented, watching her shuffled the deck once more.

Ren shrugged. "I'm just lucky."

"No, really," he pressed, staring at her face with a playful smile. "You're really good. I've never seen anyone cheat as well as you."

Ren smirked. "Want me to teach you?" she inquired.

"It's a nice price ta pay after you've swindled me outta all my pocket cash," he replied with a glance at his losses.

"Now, I'm not so needy to take your money, I'll give it back, just learn to cheat," she decided.

"I'll take that offer."

The small room grew quiet, lighted only by a lone candle near the window. It was a miracle that it had yet to be distinguished. The five players sat in a circle, eyes darting off to one another at occasion. Gin and his lovely assistant Ren took it upon themselves to cheat others out of their money, considering it was only midnight. Ren managed to convince Captain Ukitake, who she became acquainted with last summer when she was flirting with one of his brothers. After him, Ren ran into Shuuhei and dragged him in. Gin invited Captain Komamura, to make up for the distress his kitten caused for him and his division. They were all cooped up in that small room and everyone managed to break a sweat.

Gin and Ren were both taking turns cheating the other three men out of their money.

"I must say, you two are quite good at poker," Ukitake commented.

Ren laughed. "I've been playing card games since I first started off in the Gotei," she replied. "Being a bored unseated officer has its quirks."

The white-haired captain chuckled.

"I think I'm going to stay out of the next hand," Shuuhei decided, putting his cards down.

Ren smiled.

"That's too bad," Gin said.

"It seems if we continue, you two may continue winning," Komamura stated.

"Agreed," Ukitake said.

Gin and Ren stood up, leaving their cards behind and taking their money. They smiled sweetly. "Well, we just remembered we had ta go finish something,"

"It was nice meeting with all of you again," Ren stated as she headed out the door. Gin followed her close behind waving. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used shunpo to get them to third division faster.

Ren shoved him off. "I thought I made it clear that you shouldn't touch me," she stated, brushing her clothes.

"Yer too hostile sometimes," he commented.

"I'm hostile for a single reason," she replied. "Don't make me repeat myself, I feel like I'm talking to myself."

"Don't you prefer talkin' to yerself anyway?" he inquired, walking in front of her.

Ren rolled her eyes, shoving Gin out of the way again. "Yes," she admitted. "And, I also enjoy walking in front of others."

* * *

Ren crawled out of Gin's room, exhausted. Gin, on the other half, seemed unfazed. Ren looked over her shoulder at him; he didn't bother warning her that he was going to get dressed and just dropped his robe, which lead to her scampering out of the room. She didn't see anything, just noticed he wasn't wearing underwear. She went back to her room to get into her shinigami robes. After that, she battled every whim in her body that wanted to cast aside the stupid bet she ended up making with Gin last night, about him being able to stay up longer than she can. Being as competitive as she was, she took him dead on and regretted it a few minutes later.

Ren tied the knot around her hakama and let out a sigh. She left her room and headed towards the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She always used Gin's bathroom, it always was cleaner than the public ones. She slammed the door opened and automatically slammed it shut.

"Ya need ta learn to knock, Ren-chan!" Gin called, mockingly.

Ren slapped her hand over her face. Everyday her hate for Gin would grow. As if it wasn't enough to deal with his senseless teasing, she had to be the one to catching him in the most awkward moments. "I feel the same way you do when it comes to locking a door when knocking comes to mind," she commented, pushing strands of hair out of her face.

The door slid open. "Ya should know my schedule by now," he said, leaning towards her.

"Your schedule is useless to me. So is the fact that your face is so close." She moved his face aside and walked past him.

Ren was once again lounging around one of the couches in Gin's office, ignoring his previous order for tea. She was busy trying to keep herself proactive so she wouldn't fall asleep. She was reading another book, one of those famous erotic novels in the Seireitei. She had yet to find interest in it though. The main character was a total – _blah!_ She was insufferable and needy. The only praise she could give the ravishing brunette was the fact that her sensual actions had her man begging for more. Other than being a freak in the bed, she was considerably useless in everything else. Ren shut the book; it was making her lack of sexual adventure bother her. She sat up, placing the book next to her.

Gin was working quietly in the corner for once in his life. He usually had a lot to say when there was someone around, especially her. He regarded her for a few minutes. "Why'd ya stop readin'?" he asked, curious.

"I stopped reading it because I've come to realized my sexual drive was seriously lacking," she replied, looking at her hands. "It's unheard of coming from me."

"Maybe we can experiment tonight."

"Nice try."

"Jus' a suggestion, all ya gotta do is consider it."

"You're not my type."

"How about I make another suggestion?"

"Be my guest, captain."

"Why dontcha find yerself a tutor to train ya a bit?" he suggested, scribing.

"I'm not entirely interested in learning how to fight."

"But ya graduated with the best scores, why'd ya want that talent to go ta waste?"

Ren scoffed, standing up. "I cheated and I'm not interested in fighting," she stated. "If you did any other research on me, it might be bogus information. The only reason as to why I joined the Gotei 13 wasn't that I sought power or a pastime, as most nobles tend to do. I joined to piss off the Sakamoto clan. Nothing more, nothing less, so don't try to give me impossible tasks."

"Ya really do have yer own way of doin' things dontcha?"

"I don't expect much of anything, making my own way is the only way." Ren crossed her hands over her chest.

"Don't ya have any goals in life?"

"Only one," she admitted. "It looks more like blatant ambition though. It's selfish—"

"—just like you," he interrupted.

"Yes, just like me."

"Care ta share with yer captain?" he inquired.

"Nope, so why don't you just keep working while I find something pleasing to do with my time." Ren walked straight out the door, leaving Gin to his own devices. She figured that's how he liked things.

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **Kudokuchan69, Makota791, Colbi, Deenami-Nicole-Sciashi for reviewing the previous chapter!


	6. Flirting

**A/N: **As expected the chapter ended up being too long to remain as one…so, here's the second night. Enjoy.

I don't own the Bleach characters or the song mentioned in this chapter! O:

* * *

**Venomously Attractive**

-

C H A P T E R S I X

_Flirting

* * *

_

Ren paused as she trotted down the stairs, stifling a yawn. Her eyes darted off to a young blonde dressed in a formal kimono speaking to Lieutenant Kira and Shuuhei near the entrance. The disdain evident on all their face and it made Ren wonder whose pet she was. Instead of standing there like an idiot, she passively made her way towards the trio, catching their attention almost immediately. When Kira and Shuuhei turned to face her and their expressions only insulted her. She knew she had bags under her eyes that even makeup wouldn't be able to cover. If their reactions were this ghastly from the start she could only imagine how they would be when Gin's stupid experiment was concluded.

"Takudaiji-san, it looks like you haven't gotten a wink of sleep," Kira commented.

Ren glowered at him. "It's true, I haven't found the time to catch up on my rest since you're stupid captain denied me the privilege," she answered, darkly. She turned towards the fretting woman in front of them. "Who are you?"

"Mitsutani Kohana," she answered, bowing low towards her.

Ren arched an eyebrow and shot an uneasy glance at the two males beside her, who meekly shrugged. "Takudaiji Ren," she introduced in return.

"I know who you are," she said excitedly, her cheeks flushed red.

"That's quite pleasing," Ren replied, slowly. "How do you know of me?"

"My family once served under—" Ren pulled her hand over her mouth and laughed.

"Quite interesting, why don't you two excuse us while we ladies get acquainted over there," Ren stated. "Once again, good to see you Lieutenant Kira, Shuuhei, I'm sure we'll meet soon." With that, Ren dragged Kohana away, leaving both men with puzzled looks and a question. She called Kira "lieutenant", whereas the other lieutenant was called by his first name instead of his title. Kira was inclined to question his friend.

Ren let go of Kohana and wiped her hands against her uniform. "Do try to keep my lineage a secret since you seem to know much about it," she commented, serious.

"Forgive me," Kohana apologized, bowing low again.

"On a different note, I heard of the Mitsutani house, but I thought them to be dead," Ren said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is there some secret collaboration out there that managed to take out the leeches from the Takudaiji manor before it caught flames?"

Kohana blinked, perplexed. She wasn't sure she had been old enough to remember what happened during that time. "I can't really say much," she commented. "Forgive me."

"Why are you here?"

"I came because my father asked me to deliver a form here from the Sakamoto clan to the captain of this division."

"Captain Ichimaru is inside his office wasting space, why were you at the gate with the lieutenant?" Ren inquired.

"Well, I hoped to ask Lieutenant Kira to take the form to him since he said he was busy."

"I can take it to him for you." Ren smiled as sweetly as possible. She never knew the Sakamoto clan took charge of all the houses that once serve under hers, but the more thought she put into it, the suspicious she got.

Kohana handed over a manila folder and Ren took it showing no excitement. "I'll make sure this reaches him, I'm sure they're the weekly reports he receives over my behavior," she commented. "It was nice meeting you, Mitsutani Kohana; I hope to meet the rest of your family one of these days."

Her hazel eyes glistened with joy at the sound of that. "That would be a great honor!" she said, bowing again.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure it will," she said. "Well, I must be off, can't keep my captain waiting. Thank you again, Mitsutani Kohana." Ren turned around on her heel and headed back towards Gin's office, her eyes darting towards Kira and Shuuhei who were busy talking too much. It didn't bother her; she never did much work around the place anyways. She'd hate to damage her fingers. She turned back to the manila folder and didn't hesitate to open it as she entered the building. Rummaging through the documents, she found money enclosed with a letter. She ignored the money and looked at the letter. The writing was recognizable, sloppy calligraphy, bad vocabulary composition, and the famous stamp at the bottom of the supposed Sakamoto clan crest. Gin received the famous letter from her uncle on a weekly basis. She hoped Ichimaru was enjoying all the money he was earning from taking charge of her.

Ren's eyes scanned over the writing. She read phrases like _dawdling fool_ and _beyond recklessness_. Who taught this man to write? His phrasing was awkward and the sentences made absolutely no sense. She derived from the scripture that he was obviously insulting her past adventures and scandals, but there was no reason for the idiot man to fret; she'd been kept out of trouble for the past month. '_I do hope my graceless niece has not been causing you much trouble,_' she read, frowning. '_She usually hard to handle, considering her callous personality—_' Not that she need to care about what other thought, everyone was beneath her one way or the other. Her eyes skipped a few more sentences, reading over the last piece in the letter. '_If her behavior continues as well as you say it is, I'll take her off your shoulders and have her return home immediately._'

The idea of going home ran through her head, she was beginning to enjoy her time in Third Division, disregarding her captain's strange ideas and experiments. The man did treat her too lunch and he didn't care if she did as she was told or not, but it was still suspicious. She walked into Gin's office, tossing the messy manila folder his way. He looked up at her. "No shame over opening it either?" he inquired.

"I have no shame," she commented. "I'm happy to see my uncle keeps you well compensated for watching over me."

"Yer only his precious niece, of course he'd pay extra for me to guard ya with my life," he replied with a curt shrug. Ren moved away a few files from his desk and propped herself on it.

"It's a ridiculous notion, even I'm insulted," she clarified, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who would you prefer as yer bodyguard?" His eyes looked over the letter Kyozo left for him, trying not to chuckle.

"Honestly, I can fend for myself," she stated.

"Can ya defend yerself from a big bad man?"

"Every woman should know some self defense, that idea is applicable with me." She turned her head. "I wouldn't want any man to lay a hand on me, it'd be disgusting." Ren planted her hands against his desk and almost immediately felt Gin trace his long fingers against her hand. She looked over at him, disdainfully.

"Does that include me as well?"

"I've developed immunity to whatever charm you've used on me before," she replied, pulling her hand away.

"Have you now?" he asked, a hint of curiosity in his tone. He rose from his seat watching as Ren eyed him carefully. She didn't look pleased with whatever he might have been planning.

Gin walked around his desk to her side, leaning forward. Ren pushed his head away. "You know, I meant someone that caught my interest today," she said, changing the subject.

Gin grabbed her wrist and pulled it down. "Really?" he asked, tugging at her hand. "Was it a man?"

"No, it was a woman," she stated. "Seriously, men these days do nothing but disgust me."

"Ah, I didn't know ya fancied ladies too," he cooed.

Ren's face twisted in evident disgust. "You sicken me far worse than normal men," she stated. "No. Women don't appeal me in that form—the type of fancy I've developed of this girl is simple. She's of noble birth and by the looks of things; she'd be willing to do anything I tell her." She noticed Gin was a little too close for her comfort at that point and she slowly slid down his desk an inch.

"So, you would toy with this young lady's life for yer own personal gain?" he asked, inching closer to her.

"It shouldn't be a problem, I care very little for others," she replied, shrugging her small shoulders. She leaned back against his desk slightly, still holding on to the edges.

"That sounds like quite the problem," Gin said. "I knew you were above everyone else, but now I know how far."

Ren glanced over at him puzzled. "Now I understand the reason I refuse to talk to you," she huffed, turning away.

Gin grabbed her chin turning her face back towards his and he leaned forward. Ren felt her hand slip on a sheet of paper. The repercussions came easily, in an unavoidable chain of events. Ren fell back onto his desk, her legs shooting up in distress one of them hitting Gin in the shin, regrettable causing him to bent over from the force, losing his balance and landing on top of her. Taking the wonderful opportunity, he grabbed a hold of her waist and she protested. "Gin!" she cried. The fact that she didn't refer to him _captain_ slipped her mind completely.

"Captain Ichimaru, I've got—" The door slid opened, revealing Lieutenant Kira with a small stack of files. Ren and Gin shot him awkward glances, but their position wasn't helping at all. Kira cleared his throat, unable to make anything clear at that moment. He thought Ren hated Gin, seeing as how she talked horribly behind his back and in front of him—he was standing there surprised for too long and the two looked like they had no intention of moving. "—forgive the intrusion." With that, Kira shut the door and scampered down the hall, his mind blank.

Ren and Gin shot each other glances. She hadn't noticed her hands were on his coat. She hadn't noticed her legs were straddling him. She wished she hadn't taken note of any of those occurrences because if she didn't her cheeks wouldn't have flushed red for a brief second. She wouldn't have felt that degree of attraction for him at their proximities—her senses were blind sighted. She felt him move and practically sighed in relief as he pulled himself up to his feet. His hand remained on her waist, his thumbs rubbing against the fabric ever so slightly. Dumbstruck at the most inconvenient of times only felt the hint of red on her face to expand. She was pulled back to a seat and she shook her head slightly, blinking. She pushed Gin out of the way and headed out the door with much haste. She couldn't recall the last time she felt her face grow hot while she lay beneath a man…it was unheard of, but—

Ren trotted down the staircase as she turned back, walking right into someone. She turned around. It was just a member of the division. He was an unfamiliar face, one she had never met and never would after that run in. He bowed his head in apology and she responded with a curt nod before walking past him. If she counted from fifty backwards, the redness of her face would pass her by like wintry air. She headed towards the single dark corner in the entire division where it was assured she would probably never find anyone. So, she huddled on the ground and began to complain about her current living. She hated it mostly because she realized Gin was putting much effort into getting into her skin. "I wanna go home and attend dinner parties…and torture younger men—"

"—ah, yer social life seems much too interesting." Ren felt a chill run down her spine as she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was, nor did she intend to do it in the first place. Instead, she sidestepped, curling up near the wall. She had to learn to recognize the fact that around him, she'd never be entirely free…

* * *

Night arrived quickly; it would be another long one. Gin was slightly bothered by the fact that Ren had not returned. She managed to talk Lieutenant Hisagi into taking her to her old home, where she wasn't necessarily welcomed. Since then, she hadn't been back. Not that he was worried. Gin got out of his seat and as he was preparing to leave the door slid opened. He looked back to see Aizen, holding in his hand a folder, and behind him his lieutenant. Aizen turned to the dark haired girl, smiling gently. "Can you wait outside, Hinamori?" he inquired.

Hinamori nodded. Aizen walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"What brings ya here?"

"I've brought the rest of the documents you were looking for," Aizen replied, handing him the folder.

"Ah." Gin took it. "Since yer the one that brought it over, I was wondering what kinda interest ya took on Takudaiji."

"Takudaiji-kun is a woman with a lot of influence in the Seireitei," Aizen commented.

"She's a woman who lost all her influence 'cause her family was murdered."

Aizen shook his head. "At the moment, she's simply overlooked, but knowing her, she'd be one to take back what's hers," Aizen explained. "She's quite the vengeful type and she has infinite resources."

"Ya wanna use her, don't ya?"

"Use her?" he questioned. A dark chuckle left his lips. "That woman can never be used."

A quiet yelp was heard outside and the door rattled open, Ren stepping inside carelessly. She looked up, catching sight of the two captains. "Ah, Captain Aizen," she said, and then glared at Gin. The noticed the folder in his hands. "Well, I'm not one to pry unless I'm interested, so…I'll be retiring to my room." With that, she left the room.

Ren looked over at Hinamori. "I'm sorry about shoving you against the wall…I guess." She shrugged and walked down the hallway. She had left Shuuhei outside, which was done purposely. She left the building and caught sight of the dark haired man. He was holding a box in his hands.

"Did you ask?" he inquired.

"He's in there with Captain Aizen, talking business or something," Ren replied, taking the box from him. "You were quite helpful…carrying my box though my protests were ignored." She smiled. "I'll be going to my room. For your help, I'll treat you to lunch one of these days."

"I couldn't—"

"Goodnight." She whirled around and headed towards the sleeping quarters.

----

Ren was lying on her stomach, scribbling on a piece of paper. Numerical equations, difficult ones, which was probably the only competent thing she was able to do without being over analytical. Though, she often felt quite indolent that she never found time to pay attention to that lame excuse for a hobby, instead she filled her head with vanity. There was nothing in her world that interested her. She was bored and used that apathetic ideal to keep her preoccupied with scandals, gatherings, men, narcissism, and false hope. Ren felt her eyelids fall and she held her head up, trying to continue solving the equations as means to stay awake. It was difficult; she was lying on the ground, elbow under a pillow and her head resting on her hand. There was no reason for her to stay up; Gin hadn't show up either, which showed his interest for his own experiment.

Setting her brush down, she pulled her body off the ground. She had gotten dressed in her nightly robe, expecting Gin to show up at any second. She hoped not to go through the same problem she did last time. She reached over her table, picking up cigarettes. Most people in the human world used them instead of smoking on a pipe, which she found incredible…brutish. But, curiously, she decided on wanting to try it and bought herself a black pack of them from the market place inside the Seireitei. She opened the small package, staring at the long dark sticks, and carefully she plucked one out. She placed it in her mouth, unlike the usually taste she gets from the tobacco flecks that manage to escape, the cigarette butt felt soft against her lips and it tasted like nothing. With her free hand, she reached for the matches on the ground beside her window.

She looked through her window, curious. She let out a sigh as she sat down on her windowsill, lighting up the match. She leaned forwards to the flame, lighting the cigarette. She pulled it from her mouth and blew out the fire. As she took a drag of her cigarette, she felt a tingling sensation overcome her. The smell was sweet, like a mixture of cherries and roses. Her eyes darted off towards the illuminating sky. The one thing about the room that she loved was how clearly the sky was, as if waiting for her to stare at it. It was dark; almost pitch black, with a crescent moon, outshining the speckled stars all around it, effortlessly.

_The heart would heal in captivity…the heart will heal…it…_

Ren leaned her head back against the wooden outline of the window; one leg was propped up against the other side while the other sat against the ground. Her hand remained on her lap, keeping her robe closed. The other held onto her cigarette as she let the fire continue burning it, bits of the ash it had accumulated at the tip had been blow away with the gentle wind.

"Boo!"

Ren snapped her head behind her outside to see Gin in between the two rooms. Jolting from his sudden intrusion, Ren yelped, dropping her burnt out cigarette and falling into her home. Ren's back hit the ground hard and she let out a low groan. Gin climbed inside of her room, staring down at her fallen form, the streams of light from the oil lamp as they fell across her features did her justice. He shook his head, clicking his tongue. "So deep in thought?" he inquired with hints of curiosity in his tone. He offered his hand to her, but she pushed it away as she pulled her upper body up, her robe lingering scarcely over her shoulder.

She coughed a bit, feeling something in her throat."It wasn't deep thought," she replied, planting her palms on the ground. "I was doing the quite opposite—fantasizing, really."

He didn't speak for a moment; instead, he looked over his shoulder. "It's quite chilly, aint it?"

Ren pulled her robe over her shoulder securely. The room smelled sweet, nothing like the obnoxious perfume aromas. She gathered her things, mainly the cigarette pack to pull out another, seeing as the last one managed to burn out and fall out of her hand. Gin plucked it from her fingers and she glared in protest. "Would ya like ta go out for a drink tonight?" he asked.

"I've already got dressed for tonight."

"Well, it won't kill ya to get dolled up again, would it?" he said.

"I—"

"I'm also treatin' ya."

Ren shut her mouth, pulling her body up. She moved over to the other side of the room, kicking over the sheet of paper she was working on, moving bottle of ink unconsciously. The bottle tipped over and spilled over her paper. Ren bent down, reluctant, watching the black in seep into the tatami mats, her eyes narrowed in deep thought. She reached for the bottle, pulling it up. "Shit," she cursed silently.

Gin was eyeing her carefully, she was certainly acting strange, but if he would ask, she wouldn't tell him anything. Ren would be the type to walk away on him in any case and if she were to leave, he wouldn't be able to continue his experiment.

Ren pulled a cloth out and laid it over the black mat, letting it suck up the ink. She stood up wiping her hands clean on a towel before turned to Gin, who had an amused expression on his face. Her hand sat on her hips. "Mind giving me privacy to dress?" she asked, glowering.

He got off the windowsill, raising his hands up innocently as he strode out of the room. Ren let out a sigh, looking back at the black paper. Ren walked over to her closet, pulling out one of the smaller boxes stacked up inside. She had only been able to bring a few articles of clothing and that night, she didn't feel like wearing the black uniform. She pulled the lid off, pulling out a yukata, midnight blue with a slight wintry touch. She wasn't one to dress according to the seasons, but she only had a limited amount of clothes inside her small room, so she settled. She pulled off her white robe and pulled on her yukata. She pulled out a light colored sash and tied it neatly around her waist. She left her hair as it was, no matter how much she tried, it'd never do anything fantastic like it used to when Nyoko would wash and comb it. It used to work miracles back then. She sighed. If she thought about it too much, she'd sink into depression. She tucked her new cigarettes inside her sash along with the small pack of matches. Without them, she'd probably start a commotion at that bar, but with them, she'd find a way to keep herself distracted.

She walked out of her room after pulling on her wooden sandals. They were probably going to a dingy rat-infested bar around the corner; there was no need for her to go all out. Gin was patiently waiting outside for her. He looked over at her and grinned, mouth slightly agape. "What?" Ren asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Nothin'," he responded nonchalantly. "Let's get going."

"What kind of rat's nest will we be heading off to?" she inquired.

"Nothing too bad," he replied, curtly.

He was lying. She was almost positive about it. Her suspicions were confirmed when she realized they headed straight to one of the less populated bars in the entire Seireitei. The reason being the fact that it was fool of cretins and all sorts of men no woman wanted anything to do with. But, upon entering, she caught the sound of a familiar voice. She followed the person's chide to notice her cousin sitting in the corner, sucking face with a female with great proportions. She dragged her hand across her face, embarrassed as she entered the room with Gin. It smelled of alcohol and men with no care of personal hygiene. She looked at Gin, who nonchalantly greeted the bartender. Ren hid her face; if her cousin found her, he'd find some cruel way to create a scandal with her.

Gin found a small table for them to sit at, they were surrounded by large men, who bowed their head at the captain, while eyed her carefully as she approached him. Instead of sitting across from Gin, she pulled the chair over, plopping down at his side, keeping her back towards the corner Hisoka invaded.

"Why're ya sitting there, yer gonna cause a scene," he said.

"We came here to drink; causing a scene comes with the liquor on its own."

"Ya got a point."

----

Feeling dizzy, Ren pulled herself together enough to set the bottle on the table without tipping it over. She could tell by the look on Gin's face that he was thoroughly enjoying her buzz. She couldn't control the conversation as well as she was used to, blundering, and laughing much to her distaste. The alcohol had an effect on her that she thought to be like a rejuvenating drug, which only graced her with misfortunes. Fortunately, with it, she wouldn't have a problem recognizing her lack of sleep, making the experiment easier. Ren laughed at Gin's offhanded remarks, though she wasn't sure if he was even moved by the amount of liquor he had consumed. She thought she was doing well counting the amount of small bottles he finished on his own. In reality, she had lost count at three.

"How do you get your hair so straight?" she asked. Another question that didn't need an answer, but she had to speak. She had spent approximately three minutes without contributing to the conversation. Even though she interrupted Gin, she was still giving her part.

Gin couldn't help but laugh at her question, but answered it. "It's just naturally like that." He ran his fingers over her flushed cheeks. She hiccupped, blushed, and turned away slapping his hand away.

Ren felt a pair of hands land on her shoulders and a smooth voice call to her. "Hey babe, I couldn't help but notice you from across the bar." In an instant, she felt the buzz get kicked out of her, feeling hot breath against her exposed neck and jaw. Ren frowned and Gin read the discomfort on her face, but before he could say something, she beat him to it. "How about you and I find somewhere nice to cuddle?"

Turning around to face her drunken cousin, she tapped his cheek slightly. "You truly are a worthless maggot." A smile spawned across her face and her tone dripped with sarcasm. Hisoka's face changed drastically as he stared into his familiar's face. She looked like she could slap him for hitting on her, but this wasn't the first time. Ren pushed his face away from hers and stood up. "Captain, I think I'd like to go now."

Gin stood up. "Let's go then," he said, grabbing a hold of Ren and shoving past Hisoka. Her cousin stood there with his mouth agape, watching her captain wrap his arm a bit too tightly around her waist as the exited the bar. That was certainly news to tell his father and probably the reason why that captain's been giving her nothing but compliments over her behavior the past month. He knew Ren particularly well and he could tell when a man was on the verge of being stuck in her web. That captain looked to be inches from it.

Ren shoved Gin off her when she noticed them make a turn. She pulled out her cigarettes and lit on. Gin only laughed at her actions. He thought she would have loosened up with the fact that she was still a bit on the tipsy side. Her balance in general was particularly off, seeing as she wobbled left and right as she walked, holding a cigarette to her mouth leaving a trail of the intoxicating smell of cherries behind. Her figure looked constricted in that yukata and he felt like he should be the one to—

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Gin blinked. He had been caught off guard by the obnoxious woman in front of him. She had turned around to face him and stopped in the middle of the street. It was possibly the first time she saw him blink and noticed his eyes were actually a light blue. "No reason," he said, composing himself. A light chuckle escaped his lips. "Ya smokin' a new brand?"

"Yeah," she responded suspiciously. "It actually smells better…"

"Like cherries," he replied.

"And roses," she added.

Gin walked over to her taking in her smell. "I think I smell it now," he commented, placing his hand on her shoulder. "It suits ya better than the awful smell of tobacco."

Ren stepped back, convincing herself that it was the alcohol making him speak. "Now that you mention smelling…I think I best shower considering I was in a rat hole," she commented, displeased. "You should too, or I won't spend any more time with you."

"Let's go to the bathhouse," he suggested. "It's late so there shouldn't be anyone there. I'll go with ya too, I wouldn't want ya ta fall asleep while yer bathing."

Ren laughed. "Nice try."

"No, but seriously," he began. "I know ya well enough ta know, yer gonna end up all relaxed an' what not and end up sleeping. That'd just ruin the—"

"Don't try to cover up your creepy perverted side by relating it to the experiment!" she countered, fumbling for words. She was slurring at that point. Coherently.

"Everything ya do is related ta the experiment," he recoiled."Watchin' ya will help keep me awake, letting the experiment run its course."

"I'm a lady!"

"Fine, fine," he said, rubbing his head. "Well do this…"

"What?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"We'll sing a duet."

"How much did you drink?" Her eyes narrowed, dully. He looked dead serious. "Because, I don't sing and if I did, I certainly wouldn't do it with you."

"Come on, we'll be on two different side, no one around and make sure the other is awake, by singing the following verses." It's as if he wanted to make a fool out of her.

"I'm not—"

"Then we'll just bathe together, promise not ta look." He turned her around, his arm over her shoulder, and he led her towards his division, singing a merry tune.

"No!" she protested.

"Ya really only have those options," he stated.

----

Trying to keep her body from being seen by that man, she agreed on his stupid singing stunt. Now, she was already in the water, listening to Gin singing a ridiculous song about erections. She offered a nice song that was quite the hilarity, but he turned it down flat saying it sucked. She was swimming around the warm water, waiting for Gin to shut up before she walked over there herself to do it for him. Enthralled with his own singing, he would not stop, even if she begged.

"Ren, ya missed yer cue again!" he shouted, from the men's bath.

Ren swam towards the edge. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said sardonically. "Erection~" She tried her best to keep it in song, but her voice faltered at how ridiculous it was. Pressing her head against the cold rocks, she felt a headache creeping over her. It was probably Gin's singing.

"Ren~"

"One question!" she shouted. "Are you still drinking in there?"

"I dunno you'd have ta come find out."

Getting out of the water, Ren pulled a towel over her body. She had finished washing herself a while ago, halfway through the disturbing chorus. She left the woman's side and proceeded to enter the other to make sure Gin wasn't on the verge of drowning. She walked inside and noticed a trail of bottles on the ground. Gin was leaning against the rocks, enthusiastically singing. She stomped towards him, having sobered up on the way to the bathhouse. He curiously looked up to see her, stopping.

"Why are you still drinking?" she asked, hands holding onto her towel tightly.

He leaned his head back further and chuckled. "I can see up your towel."

It was then that Ren didn't hesitate to kick him.

**...**

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **Deenami-Nicole-Sciashi, Colbi, Kudokuchan69, kitcat 1995, and Makota791 for reviewing the previous chapter!

I had to shorten the second night unfortunately, but hopefully that was a long enough chapter for all the readers to enjoy. The next chapter is all about the most embarrassing moments they've ever had...some are going to be downright straight. I'm hoping that one will be a long chapter as well...so, yes...

I worked hard to finish this today...so reward me. :3

Review. :P


	7. Confessions

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R S E V E N

_Confessions

* * *

_

Ren had come to terms with the civil side of hers, which ultimately warned her about being too _uptight_. Given the past few days, she had spent wasting her precious time aiding her _captain_ in his stupid experiments, made her wonder if all her scandals were worth it. In truth, two complete days, approximately forty-eight hours plus the three they were already wasting of the next day, without a wink of sleep wasn't very worth it.

Ichimaru Gin, _captain and source of her resentment_, spent two hours from around seven in the morning vomiting out his insides from the excess amount of alcohol consumed the previous night. Ren was forced to stand outside the door, waiting for him to get out so she could shove him back into his office. Lieutenant Kira found out about his captain's ailments began to worry; ignoring the fact, that Gin had initiated that result when he decided binged. Kira made sure to worry excessively during that final hour that his frown doubled in meaning and he began to embody a sorrowful disposition. The gloom eventually transcended onto the entire division, throwing everything into chaos.

Kira now sits against the wall with his mouth shut, quietly with not one fidget out of place. Ren had been forced to slap him across the face to get him to calm down and ignore Gin's dramatics inside the room. That was only one reason, the other being the fact that she simply felt like slapping Gin for his idiocies, instead, taking it out on Kira. However, the Third Division Captain continued with his disturbances, "its blood! It's blood." While Ren's curt reply remained, "Sure it is."

Ren had left the building at least twice and returned with a novel one of those times. Though the fact that Ren could read came as a shock to many, Kira believed Ren was too much of a spoiled concubine to consider…_reading_. Apparently, she was _fond_ of it, though she admitted to only reading Adult Literature because everything else was a bore. Every novel owned by Ren was written by a person under the penname _Ayano_ and the script was delicately written, causing all the readers to feel on edge after every page. All except Ren, who laughed during every sensually enticing scene, openly calling it bogus.

Ren leaned against the railing in front of the bathroom, holding her book open with one hand at eyelevel, while having no intention of reading.

With another flush of the toilet, Kira was alerted. Ren turned towards the division. If Gin was done dying inside the W.C., he'd be surprised to see his post-apocalyptic division. Since both captain and lieutenant were indisposed, and Ren was the current holder of the lowest rank in their division, everyone took the day off. Most of them were fraternizing and drinking, gambling, and possibly fornicating somewhere out in the open. Ren didn't bother speaking out to stop them, so she might have been to blame for allowing it all to happen right under her nose.

She was fighting off sleep as well. They couldn't blame her that much, _right_? Well, she hoped not. The last thing she needed was to receive a letter saying the Sakamoto clan permanently disowned her. She needed a footrest; she couldn't let them go that easily.

Gin walked out of the bathroom, looking paler than usual. Kira got to his feet. "Are you okay, captain?"

"Whoo—that was tough," he commented.

Ren shut her book and tucked it inside her shihakusho. She glared at him. "If you haven't washed your mouth, turn around and do so," she ordered.

Gin chuckled, walking back inside the room and sliding the door shut behind him. Ren turned to Kira. "Lieutenant Kira, remember, there's a whole lot of wild officers down there, just waiting for leadership," she said. "I'm sure they've already enjoyed their morning off."

Kira nodded, seemingly serious and shunpo'd out of her sight. At instances, Ren couldn't help but feel like Gin's useless bodyguard. Ren sighed, aggravated.

Gin walked out and looked at Ren.

"I'm taking the day off," Ren stated bluntly. She crossed her armed over her chest.

"No yer not," Gin replied.

"I am," she said. "I've got to pay a visit to a noble home. It's better than dealing with your lazy division."

"Then, I'll go with you," he decided.

Ren glared uneasily at him. "Why do I need you there?" she asked.

"Ya don't," he admitted. "But, ya never know, ya might get drowsy along the way."

"Whatever but keep your mouth shut."

"I'll try."

Ren, being as snotty as she was, figured visiting a noble home in a shihakusho would be ghastly. In turn, she pulled out a black kimono with a white chrysanthemum print with a midnight blue obi. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun without brushing it, which would have been more of a hassle. She stared at herself in the mirror for longer than the usual healthy glance making sure the red lips weren't too overused by noblewomen.

She also found time to drink a cup of tea with Gin that morning as he ate sweet bread with jelly. Gin took another sweet bread out the door when the time pressed them to leave. He left Kira in charge of the division and asked him kindly to take care of the paperwork.

Both of them left the division without a heavy conscious, having light conversation that usually ended in a harsh insult exchange between the two.

The Mitsutani manor sat in tranquility a few miles away from where her old home was. The path they took brought bittersweet memories to her, so instead of dwelling within them, instilling pity in those around her, she decided to bother Gin for a Popsicle. Gin complied, buying her the Popsicle of her choice. With the bubblegum-flavored ice cream, Ren forgot what she had been thinking about and ate.

By the time they had gotten to the Mitsutani home, they had wasted around two more hours walking around aimlessly, eating more sugar to make sure they would stay awake. But, sugar had never given them that security.

They knocked loudly against the door, not bothering to admire the civil structures of their tall gate.

Ren stifled a yawn as the gate opened, holding her sleeve over her mouth. A dark-haired woman answered the door, staring at both of them with large brown eyes.

"Good morning," she greeted softly, as if trying to disguise her squeaky, high-pitched voice.

"'Morning," Gin replied, smiling.

"I'm looking for Mitsutani Kohana," Ren stated. "Is she present?"

"Kohana-sama is tending to one of her suitors," the young woman squeaked.

"Tell her Takudaiji Ren is here," she stated, frowning. She felt a light shove. She turned to glare at Gin before looking back at the girl. "And, Captain Ichimaru Gin as well."

"I'll go inform my lady, please come inside," she said, pulling the door open further to let them enter.

Ren stepped inside first and Gin followed as the younger girl scurried down a path that lead through small archways that exposed greenery. Ren and Gin looked at each other awkwardly and turned away. Ren looked over the structures of the manor the Mitsutani inhabited. It was a classic structure for noble families, coming with large accommodations, but with a flamboyant flair.

"What kinda visit are ya planning ta pay?" he asked, curious.

"The type where I walk in, ask for my money back, and someone dies at the end," Ren replied, serious.

"What did this poor family do to ya?"

"It was a joke," she clarified, shrugging her shoulders.

Gin laughed, noticing the workers in the manor scurrying around the halls, turning the ambience a bit hectic.

Ren also took not of the disasters starting up because of her arrival. After a few minutes, an older male and woman walked outside the manor, wearing pricey fabrics. They walked up to Ren, eyes glistening with joy and immediately bowed down respectively low to show their appreciation for the woman.

"Takudaiji-dono," the man recited. "You bring us greet pleasure by gracing us with your presence."

"We are delighted to have you here," his wife said, looking at Ren then at Gin. "And…_your husband_?"

"_You're gravely—_"

Gin grabbed her hand a squeeze it hard. "We're quite glad ya gave us such a warm welcome," he interrupted.

The woman smiled, gleefully, though taken aback by his strange accent.

"Kohana is currently tending to her suitor, a young man from the Atsushi House," the man said. "We'll be your hosts until she bids farewell. Please, follow us."

"It's quite fine, we can wait," Ren said.

Kohana's father and mother led them both inside the manor, showing them through a well-furnished hallway, and into an extravagant room. They were seated on one side of the table and Kohana's father sat on the other side, while his wife stood beside him waiting to take some direction to accommodate those of higher nobility.

Ren was waiting for them to introduce themselves, so she wouldn't have to give them vulgar nicknames, as she is one to do. She was well aware of whom they were, but Gin wasn't.

"Can we get you anything to eat? Or, something to drink?" the man offered.

"Wine and steak," Gin answered.

"Gin!" Ren cursed.

"A man's gotta eat, y'know," he replied.

"What about you, Takudaiji-dono?" his wife asked.

"Oolong tea," Ren replied.

His wife walked out of the room and began directing the servants. The man continued grinning at them both. Ren was silently steaming, while Gin was enjoying himself.

"You look very much like your mother," the man commented. "But you have your father's eyes and grace."

"I don't remember my parents," Ren replied curtly.

"They were fine people, so kind and proud," he continued. "And Kazuya-sama, he was everything a man would want in a son."

Gin glanced over at Ren, who had smiled and nodded slowly.

"Yes," she said. "Kazuya was a wonder." She allowed her guard to drop for a second, but quickly retracted allowing a frown to set in.

"He'd be a grown man—"

"—_were he still alive_," Ren interrupted. "He isn't so whether he would be grown or not, it wouldn't matter."

"Forgive me, Takudaiji-dono." He bowed low.

It was a misguided incident when both Ren and Gin were forced to stay in the vanity of the Mitsutani manor. After they were both fed, Ren was indulged with too much hypocrisy to remember the real reason as to why she had ended up at their home. She was continuously compared to her father in the manner she spoke, the way they walked, even in the way they ate. Kohana's parents, Genkichi and Sakura droned on and on about the same thing. Sakura mentioned that she looked just like her mother.

Ren didn't remember her parents because they were inane and worthless. Everyone had sent their condolences because Naoya and Misaki were great, but _two-faced_. They were often described as good, kindhearted people, but as far as Ren recalls them, they were demons while forcing her and her brother into their lessons to do their part for the clan. Misaki tried to teach Ren to sow, but she ran to Nyoko and asked her to do it.

Nyoko was one of the lucky ones that didn't end up dying in the fire. _Well, good for her_, Ren decided.

Kohana arrived to meet with Ren and her supposed husband. She was shocked at first when the news got to her until Ren clarified that she wasn't married and if she were it wouldn't be to him.

Boredom caused the two companions to swindle Kohana into a game of poker and had won every round, winning more than enough money to make the a bit more greedy.

Even after the swindling process, Kohana was still in their room. This time they had more company, Kohana's older sister, Tsukiko, and her younger brother, Haku. The small blond-haired child took an odd liking to the estranged couple and said child was sitting on Ren's lap, while holding Gin's hand.

"Haku, you shouldn't climb our guests," Tsukiko stated, eyeing her younger brother carefully.

Haku pouted in disapproval of his sister's vigilant gaze.

"Its fine, he likes it there," Gin replied. "Besides, it gives Ren-chan some practice."

"Don't be stupid!" Ren rebuked, glaring at Gin.

"Takudaiji-sama, do you plan on having children anytime soon?" Tsukiko asked, curious.

"I don't want to deal with children," she said.

"Don't be such a prude, a little Ren might loosen you up," Gin said with a laugh.

"Shut up, you no-name man!" she stated.

"Yer such a sweet woman," Gin remarked, trying not to sound sardonic.

"Ren-sama would make a lovely mother," Kohana commented with a sweet smile.

Ren tried to ignore her, but the idea continued playing in her mind and it was repulsive. She tried to pull it off with a smile, even though the disgust was beginning to show on her face. Gin found it more than amusing and expected her to attack him.

"Only time will tell," Gin said, rubbing Ren's back. "But let's make sure we get to it before the end of this year."

Ren turned to face him, running her hand over Haku's curly hair. She glared. "I'll end you before you lay an indecent hand on me," she muttered angrily.

"You'd be entitled ta try," he replied.

His words were taken seriously and she was definitely trying after they were allowed to rest. Haku had been reluctant to leave Ren since her enjoyed the three hours he spent on her lap. He was dragged out of the room by Genkichi while Sakura begged for forgiveness. Once the shogi screen shut, Ren attacked Gin, knocking him on his back. She tried to choke him, surprised she managed to wrap her hands around his neck. He let her do her worst and found himself laughing.

"How dare you, you insolent fool!" she cursed, as her hands were being pried off.

"Ya gotta admit, its kinda fun," he replied, smirking.

"This isn't fun, you blundering fool!" she cried. "Why the hell would I want a child?"

"It might loosen you up." He snorted.

"Shut up!" she cried. "You know nothing!"

Gin pulled her forward by the wrists, causing her to fall on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled her under him, switching their positions. He pinned her hands securely at her sides. She stared at him, shocked.

"I thought ya weren't too easy ta overpower," he commented, his grin widening.

Ren bit her lip angrily. "Burn in hell," she muttered, turning away.

"We can go both ways at this point," he whispered, leaning closer to her.

Ren scoffed. "Both ways aren't pleasing," she retorted. "If I wanted I could have anyone."

"But, not anyone would like to deal with yer nasty attitude," he commented.

"What makes you think you can?"

"I'm free ta try, aren't I?"

Ren shrugged, trying to ignore his advances. Her face had already gone from the normal creamy white to a slight pink. She felt a chill run up her spine when she felt his lips against her cheek. She turned to him quickly about to protest when she felt his lips near hers. Her eyes widened in astonishment, waiting the kill as her heart beat quickened and her breath was cut short. Gin's grip loosened and his hands found their way to her face, holding her head in place.

The shogi screen slid open, hitting hard against the other side, saving her by a wink. Both of them turned their attention towards the door and saw Haku standing there, staring at both of them with large innocent eyes. He smiled sheepishly and jumped on Gin's back without warning, knocking him on the ground.

"You shouldn't wrestle with Ren-nee-sama, she's quite frail!" Haku stated frowning. His basis was the time he took Ren's hand and she told him she was too frail, that her hand would break if he held it. In other words, a lie to get Haku to hold Gin's hand instead, but to that innocent child…it was truth.

"I'll take care of her," Gin said.

"What are you doing here?" Ren asked, pulling herself up to a seat.

Haku moved off Gin and made his way towards Ren, sitting down between her legs. Ren let out a sigh and ran her fingers through his curls.

"I wanted to spend more time with Ren-nee-sama and Gin-chan," he stated. "But mama and Tsuki-chan had me tied up so I wouldn't escape."

"Did Kohana-chan let you out?" Ren asked, disregarding the _tying_ the child had mentioned.

"Nope, I bit through the ropes," he replied, laughing. He turned to face Ren, smiling widely. "So, our family used to serve nee-sama's family?"

Ren nodded.

"Why didn't I get to meet you?" he asked.

"Because you hadn't been born yet," Ren said.

"Did you have brothers or sisters?"

"Not anymore."

"Aww, that's no good."

Gin had watched the two speak, hoping to see a change in Ren's expression. She seemed bothered by Haku's question, but she didn't let it get to her. Gin got off the ground. "I'll be goin' ta take a quick shower," he said. "Have fun you two."

"We will!" Haku confirmed, waving at Gin as he entered further into the room. Once the shogi screen shut, Haku hopped to his feet and began bouncing around the room.

Ren pulled her body off the ground, feeling some pain in her lower back from the fall and pressure of the obi. She looked around the luxurious room.

"Haku, sit still while I change," Ren said, getting up to her feet. She walked into the next room, as if tracing Gin's steps. She slid the door shut. The bedroom was larger, the corner holding a stack of futons. The furnishings were too flamboyant for her taste, aligning the walls around them in the form of small seats and tables. The tables had candles on them in a bright pink. On top of a small dresser, there had been robes laid out for them.

Ren tugged at her obi, undoing the knot and removing it. She dropped it on the ground and pulled off her robes. She walked over to the sleeker apparel and slipped it on, tying the sash sloppily. Since she arrived into the room, she was able to hear the hum of Gin's voice as he sang in the bathroom.

Ren pulled off her socks, leaving them on her clothes, and kicking it aside. She walked over to the other door, opening it and walking into the smaller hallway. At the end of it, she could see the steam accumulating and the further down she walked, the louder his voice was carried. She slid the bathroom door open, the cloud of steam practically exploding in her. She waved her hands around to clear her vision and realized the bath was much larger than she expected. Gin was leaning against the wall, his legs in the water. He had a towel wrapped around his waist as he poured another bucket of water over his head. He stopped singing by the time she had opened the door and shook his head, letting the droplets of water fall over his broad shoulders, trailing down his sleek neck, and onto his toned torso.

"Came ta join me?" he asked, his voice echoing through the room.

"No, I came to tell you to shut up," Ren stated. "I don't think anyone would be able to sleep with your awful singing."

"Yer jus' jealous 'cause you can't do any better."

"Singing is a waste of breath," Ren replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll leave you be, Haku is still waiting outside."

"I think you've taken quite a likin' to that boy," he commented. "Is that a telltale sign that ya want one?"

"The boy is _attached_ to me," Ren said.

"I think yer getting attached to him."

"Don't be ridiculous," she replied. "Even if they once served my family, that doesn't mean they'll do the same for me again. I must be the embodiment of serenity to allow them to climb onto my web. Then I can ravish them."

"Why don't ya bring all that figurative language an' impose it on me?"

"You're stupid," she stated. "I don't deal with idiots."

"Ya had to deal with yer uncle Kyozo and that rambunctious cousin of yers."

"You forgot everyone else that's in the Sakamoto clan." Ren shrugged. "In any case, I ignored them, so they hardly were a bother."

"You were their precious treasure," he said. "Shouldn't ya appreciate all they've done for you?"

"No, they've done nothing but try to marry me off so I could remake my family."

"Why don't ya try?"

"Why should I tell you?" Ren stepped out, shutting the door before he could give her an answer.

_Life was simple. Live only for yourself because others will never matter. At the end of the road, life was only a simple game._ Ren shook her head as she headed back to the first room.

"Ren-nee-sama!" Haku called when Ren opened the door. He grabbed a hold of her robes and looked up at her, expectantly. "Let's play a game!"

"What would you like to play?"

"Let's play…" He paused. He placed his finger over his mouth. "…_hide 'n' seek!_"

Ren placed her hand on his head, ruffling his messy curls. "You're it."

The small boy pouted. "Not fair."

"Yes it is, so go count."

"To ten!" he stated.

"Nope, you have to give me thirty seconds," Ren said.

"Fine, but I count very, _very_ fast!"

"You better not skip any numbers!" she warned.

Haku stuck his tongue out in disapproval.

"Turn around and start counting."

Haku turned around reluctantly and stood against the nearest wall, his arms held up over his face, while he lifted an impatient foot, waving it back and forth.

"Okay, one…two…three…four…" he began loudly.

Ren headed towards the door, sliding it open carefully. She walked through quietly, not making a sound. She looked around the larger room for a place to hide. The closet was the obvious place, but it might exhaust Haku faster. She would have to clarify that they were only allowed to hide in that particular room.

Ren opened the closer, looking inside. There was nothing but futons inside. A door opened and Gin walked inside staring at Ren awkwardly as she climbed into the closet.

"What're ya doin'?" he asked, drying his hair with a towel.

"I'm playing hide 'n' seek with Haku…and if you're too stupid to notice, I'm trying to hide," she retorted.

"Haku-chan, I'm playin' too, count to a hundred!" Gin called, amused by the idea.

Haku groaned loudly. "I'll only count to twenty 'cause I lost my place!" he shouted back.

Ren shut the closet door after Gin confirmed he would play too. She moved over to the other corner of the closet, crawling over the stacks and nuzzling into the corner, beneath the bundles of futons. The closet door slid open and Gin climbed inside.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, whispering.

"Hidin'," he remarked, making his way towards her.

Ren tried to scurry out of the closet, but Gin was in the way. She attempted to shove him out of the way when Haku finished counting to twenty. Ren smacked Gin angrily and he knocked her into place.

"Cheater!" she cursed, whispering.

"Shhhh." He put his finger over his lips.

He moved closer to her, their bodies too close to one another. Ren hit her head against the wall, lightly. Gin grabbed her face and pulled it upward so she looked at him. He bent forward, tilting his head to the side as he neared her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded. She pushed her hands against his chest, trying to push him away when she realized she wasn't trying very hard.

She began to question herself at that point, wondering why she was allowing herself to feel that way with a man. There had only been one other that made her feel that way, but she swore to never allow it again. Yet, Ichimaru Gin, the man who had always caused her stomach to churn disdainfully and had chills running up and down her spine, caused her to feel…_warmth_. What a nasty coincidence.

Ren shook her head.

"No?"

"Never." She frowned.

"Why not?"

"You're not my type." She turned away, huffing.

The closet door slid open. "I caught you, Gin-chan!" Haku clamored. "You're it now!"

"Darn, he said, opening the closet door on the other side. He got out first.

"Where's nee-sama?"

Ren crawled out of the closet, her hair falling out of its bun. "I'm right here," she breathed.

"Why were you two in the closet?"

"Because Gin is too slow to find his own hiding spot," Ren stated, glaring at Gin.

Gin laughed. "My turn now."

"No sensing!"

"But it comes naturally."

"I don't care! I forbid it!"

"Fine, fine," he said, leaving the room.

"Count to fifty!" Haku ordered.

"Ten, twenty, thirty—"

"Cheater, count right!" the boy shouted.

Gin laughed and began counting while Ren and Haku scurried around the room. Haku ran into the other empty room, hiding inside the large vase besides the open window. Ren walked into the same room, shutting the door slowly. She rushed towards the window, jumping out, and sitting down against the wall in the hall. A gust of wind brushed against her calves, causing her to tremble slightly.

Gin had already stopped counting, which meant he was on the prowl. Ren was shivering from the cold, unaware that the door to the garden had been left open that night. She didn't think it'd be freezing outside, but there she was trembling as she tried to keep teeth from clattering. Her hands were gathered over her chest as she tried to keep them warm.

"Found ya, Ren-chan." Ren looked up to see Gin, leaning against the window, eyeing her carefully.

"Help me up," she said, holding her hand up.

"I'd do more than help ya up," he commented, taking her hand and pulling her up.

"Shut up," Ren answered, disgusted. She climbed over the window, knocking against the vase, alerting Haku.

The small boy bolted out of the vase. "Your turn, nee-sama," he said.

"I'll get to it," Ren said, walking towards the entrance of their large suite.

"Count to fifty!" Haku shouted.

Ren shut the door to the entrance and began to count, hearing the loud shuffle around the other room. Halfway through her counting, the door opened and Sakura stepped inside, flabbergasted. She looked around, bowing low. "Forgive my intrusion, Takudaiji-sama," she said, apologetically.

"It's quite all right," she remarked, pulling her arms from the wall. She turned her body towards her.

"Is Haku-chan here?" Sakura asked. "I've been looking everywhere for him."

"Haku!" Ren called. "Your mother's here!"

There was some noise in the other room for a few short minutes, the Haku and Gin walked out.

"Haku, get over here!" she ordered. "Stop being such a pest to our guests!"

"But we're playing!" Haku pouted, holding onto Gin.

"It's past midnight; you have your classes early in the morning!"

"It's quite all right Sakura-san," Ren cut in. "Haku isn't bothering us at all. We've been enjoying his company."

"Ah." Sakura was at a loss of words. "Well, if he isn't a bother, then it is fine."

"Well make sure ta put him ta bed early," Gin mentioned, placing both hands on Haku's small shoulders.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled. "Haku, don't be a bother and get to sleep right now."

Haku nodded. "Sure will, mama."

"I'm sorry for being so imposing." She bowed low once more. "Could we off you anything to eat or drink?"

Gin and Ren looked at each other for a minute and back at Sakura. "Sake."

"I want orange juice," Haku called.

"I'll get Tana to serve you." Sakura walked out the door, bowing once more.

"Mama respects nee-sama a lot," Haku said, looking at Ren.

"She has her reasons, it was her kindness that kept Kazuya, and I indulged," she recalled. "And when the accusations began, we both defended her."

"You're really nice, nee-sama."

She scoffed. "Why don't you get to preparing your futon?" she suggested, and then turned to Gin. "You should prepare your seat."

Gin reached towards her, grabbing her by the chin and pulling her close, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I'll move the larger table into the bedroom."

Ren wiped her cheek, her face twisting in disgust. "Come Haku, I'll help you," she said, pushing Haku into the bedroom and closing the shogi screen.

"Don't be mean, Ren-chan." Gin laughed.

"So, you two aren't really married, right?" Haku questioned.

"God forbid," Ren stated.

"But, you like each other, right?" he asked.

"Not at all."

"Oh, right. Tsuki-nee-chan said you didn't have to like each other to do naughty things," he said, nodding.

Ren stopped walking, her mouth agape. Haku was only a child but he knew things of that sort. He seemed around seven, but he might have been older.

"Haku, who tells you these things?" she asked.

The door slid open wide and Gin walked inside, carrying the table in one hand.

Haku turned around, a goofy grin on his face. "Tsuki-nee-chan brings a lot of strange men into her quarters and they do naughty things together," he stated.

"I knew Tsuki-chan seemed familiar," Gin commented, catching the conversation.

"Did you…?" Ren asked, looking at him.

He shook his head. "She's not my type, but I know a few who already met with her."

"Yeah, Tsuki-chan is popular with men!" Haku said proudly.

"Haku, Tsukiko's popularity with men isn't something you should be telling others," Ren said.

"But, doing naughty things with others isn't bad," Haku commented, "right?"

"Well…Gin, tell him," Ren said, moving away from the boy.

Gin put the table down and laughed. "It aint bad, ya jus' gotta keep yer mouth shut about that kinda encounters," he replied, "especially for an unmarried lady like yer sister."

"Tsuki-nee-chan is married," the boy confirmed, bemused.

"Damn," Gin responded. "You've dealt with married men before, haven't ya Ren-chan?"

"My past is currently ten feet underground, would it come out, I'd gladly murder it," she replied. "I feel for Tsukiko and hope she's a good liar."

"You should be her mentor, and then she won't get her family in trouble," Gin said, watching Ren take a seat in front of the table he had brought in. She had a deck of cards in her hand and she began setting them in front of herself.

"I like keeping my methods a secret unless I wanted to create a scandal," Ren mentioned. "Haku, if your sister tells you not to tell your parents, don't."

Haku nodded. "On one condition," he proposed.

"What is it?" she asked, keeping her eyes fixed on her cards.

"Only if nee-sama says she'll marry me when I'm big and strong!" he stated, grinning.

Gin looked at Ren. She let out a sigh. "If that's the only condition," she said, placing another card over another. "Grow up really tall and strong."

"Yer so generous to the boy," Gin said. "Why can't ya be that nice ta me?"

"Because I've already seen you grown and Haku-chan is a cute child," she commented. "He'd be a nice man to have on my arm."

Haku stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yer still a little boy," Gin reminded him. "I've got around twenty years ta make her conquest."

"Hmph."

"Well, I'll steak her away if you even get her!" Haku stated.

"You tell him, Haku-chan." Ren messed up the order of her cards and clicked her tongue.

The door slid open and a dark-haired woman entered. She was holding a small tray with two tall bottles of sake and a small can of orange juice.

"Forgive the intrusion, but I've brought your drinks," she said, setting the drinks down on the table. "Would you like anything else?"

"Could you bring us more drinks," Ren ordered. "Three fresh bottle every hour, if you will."

"Yes, Takudaiji-dono," she said, bowing. She turned around and made her way out of the room.

Haku bounced over to Ren and wrapped his small arms around her neck.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Gin began, grabbing a hold of Haku and pulling him off Ren. "Little children shouldn't be awake at this hour."

"No fair, not until you're sleeping!" he stated. "I'll take care of nee-sama."

"He's right," Ren said. "We've still got a few things to settle. I'll sit by you until you fall asleep, if that's okay."

"Fine," Haku said, as Gin let him go.

"Gin, lay out his futon for him, _please_."

Gin went over to the stack reluctantly and laid it out on the floor. He threw a pillow on top of it. Ren was putting her deck of cards away with some frustration.

"There ya go," Gin said, turning to Haku.

"Okay, Gin-chan," he said, bouncing onto the futon and lying on it.

Ren got out of her seat and made her way towards Gin, her hand slid up his back slowly. She moved it over his shoulder and down his chest to his abdomen as she sank down on her knees besides Haku. She smiled at the boy sweetly, running her fingers through his hair, making it a habit.

Gin hadn't moved an inch as he thought over her lingering touch. He smiled widely and turned to face the two in front of him. Ren and Haku were talking to each other, whispering. She continued running her hands through his hair and he was smiling like a fool. He probably had a good reason as well, Ren, who had been asked to marry countless other men of different levels of nobility, had settled for a small child. Nobles would probably ridicule her, but she'd do the same back.

Gin went to the table and sat down in front of it.

Haku's eyelids were heavy at that point. Gin stared at the full can orange juice that the child never got a chance to drink, but how would they tell the boy they had no intention of sleeping?

Ren stood up after a few minutes to join Gin. She made note to sit next to him. She let her head fall over his shoulder. "Seems like a difficult time being two-faced," she commented, looking over Haku's sleeping form.

"Then ya didn't mean yer marriage acceptance?" Gin asked, looking at her.

"I meant it," Ren said. "But, you never know, he might find someone else when he's older. So, even if I mean it, it wouldn't matter."

"An' if he don't?"

"I'll marry the lad and give him one child."

"One?"

"If I feel like it even," she added quickly.

"Well not before ya give another man a dozen." He laughed.

"Don't be stupid. What importance does my reproduction have?" she inquired, without seeking an answer. "I've lost my value years ago when _I_ was still a child."

"But ya still got all that influence of yers," Gin recalled. "That an' ya have the Mitsutani house to leech off from."

Ren laughed. "I wouldn't use the Mitsutani house for anything."

"Then who would ya use since ya have every intention of reestablishing the Takudaiji among the Noble Houses?"

Ren looked at Gin, staring at him from an odd angle. "If I were in fact trying to reinstate the Takudaiji back into place, I'd use you and every resource you have to offer."

Gin laughed mockingly. "Ya really think, I'd let ya use me?"

"I'd let you use me."

"Now you've gone an' made things a bit hard to resist," he admitted.

"Then why would you try?" she asked, playfully running her fingertips along his jawline.

"Then allow me," he said, taking her hand and pushing her on the ground, climbing on top of her.

She tried to keep herself composed, ignoring her own rapid heartbeat. He loosened his grip, drawing his hands over her cheeks, pulling her face closer to his.

"Have you no shame?" she asked. "You've only known me personally for around a month, to begin such advances—"

"None whatsoever when it comes to ya," he said. "Besides, a month's enough for me ta know if I can stand ya or not."

"And?"

"Well, if ya shut up, I'll tell ya." He leaned closer, tilting his head to the side, exciting every nerve in her body with his proximity.

"Don't touch my Ren!" Haku shouted and rolled onto his side.

The scare was enough to cause Ren removing his hands from her face and push his face back. Both of them looked at Haku, but the child was sleeping soundly, even snoring a bit.

Ren let herself fall to the ground, arms over her face. "I think a change of pace is called for," she suggested, sighing.

"Let's just leave the brat here and go into the other room."

"And do what?" she asked, glaring at him as she pulled her arms off her face.

"Talk."

Ren let out a yawn, covering her mouth with her open hand. "I don't think talking will help me stay awake very long," she admitted.

"Maybe if it's interesting you'll contribute," he replied.

"Maybe," she answered. "But, I'm not the best conversationalist."

"We'll jus' have ta play an adult's game," he suggested.

"Please, nothing that involves touching."

"But those are the best ones."

"Stop being such a pervert," Ren stated, pushing him off. "How long are you planning to stay on me?"

"Jus' getting used to it," he commented. She shoved his face further away from her and attempted to get up, but he pinned her back down. "This is fun."

"That's great, good for you," Ren said sarcastically. "I'm not feeling comfortable here."

"Yer no fun," he said, letting her go. Ren sat up, rubbing her pained wrists and turned towards Gin. "Would ya like some sake?"

"Yes."

Gin poured the liquid onto a small cup and handed it to Ren. She took it from his hands and began to drink it slowly. "I think this is probably one of the best sake I've have," she admitted.

"Well, they pamper ya pretty well here."

"The only faithful one."

Gin's interest was piqued. "So, how was it that yer family died?"

"It was arson."

"And, where were you while it all happened?"

"I was running around the Seireitei dressed as my brother," she said. "Kazuya had been with me and we were causing trouble…but he remembered leaving something behind."

"Why would they start a fire ta kill yer family if ya weren't there?"

"Technically I was," she replied. "I was sick and stuck at home. Kazuya was the one who came up with the idea of putting a bunch of pillows under my covers."

"In the end yer the one that got away?" he concluded, taking a sip of his drink.

"I suppose." Ren shrugged. "If my family was killed it was for a reason. I don't see why I should care anymore since they're dead."

"But, ya want revenge, no?"

"Nope."

"For yer brother Kazuya, right?"

"I don't plan to waste my time getting revenge," she stated.

Gin nodded slowly, pouring more sake into his own cup. Ren took the other bottle and drank from it.

"But you've lived a good life," he said.

"Yes. After my aunt took me in I was given everything."

"Yer still quite snobbish," he remarked. "Now I know who to thank."

Ren rolled her eyes.

"Imagine who would have taken ya in if it wasn't for yer aunt."

"I wonder."

"Hardly matters now, it seems," he replied.

"So, what kind of conversation were you striving for?" Ren asked, setting her bottle on the table.

"Since we're on better terms, why don't we have a more intimate conversation?"

"Four more bottles and I'm set," she replied.

"Then I'll start," he began. "I once…well; nothin' that's ever happened to me has been a good conversation starter."

"Are we talking embarrassing moments?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Gin nodded. "Got any good ones?"

"Well," Ren began slowly. "There was a social gathering once, it was being held for that idiot Hisoka, for his engagement to Ozaki Yumiko. I was ordered to escort Hisoka but my aunt, also to show my own presence among the noble circle. So, as we were entering, I stepped on the hem of my kimono and tripped flat on my face."

"That's not that bad," he commented.

"It was horrible!" Ren pressed, taking a gulp of her sake. "I fell right in front of Kuchiki Ginrei! The old fart only looked at me and shook his head."

"Why would that cause embarrassment?"

"I was engaged to his grandson at the time."

"No I did." Ren laughed. "When I did, you should have seen the look on my uncle's face! He didn't talk to me for a month! Kuchiki Ginrei also attempted to make me reconsider; saying that marrying into the Kuchiki house would be the only way to redeem myself."

"Why didn't ya want ta marry?"

"I never wanted to marry in the first place and Byakuya was in love with a commoner from Rukongai," she said. "I wasn't as imposing as to try to foil his plans of marriage to that woman…because I had my head elsewhere. If they were different circumstances, like my family still being alive, we would have been forced into marriage. Personally, I enjoy my scandals more than proper living."

"Well, nice ta see you were always like this," he said.

"It's your turn to tell."

"Around the time I was still in the academy," he began, taking another drink from his liquor. "And this may not come as a surprise, but we had ta turn in oral reports on our favorite kidō spell…"

"Which was yours?"

"Bakudō 1 Sai," he answered. "So, my report was actually ten pages shorter, but when I was up there I tried ta elaborate and halfway through it I realized I had a boner—"

"Don't elaborate, please," Ren interrupted.

"But that's not the end of it," Gin said."The professor slapped me on the head with a ruler and told me, 'I don't care how smart ya are, yer not getting away with this one.'"

"That's ridiculous." She smiled.

"But, I made ya smile."

Ren drank more sake, trying to hide her smiled, but it remained.

"Come on, it's yer turn," he said. "Try ta top mine."

Ren shrugged, giving it some thought before she set her bottle back down. "On my coming of age party, the kimono that was prepared for me was a little too big," Ren said. "It was twice my size and because of it my obi was tightened more than the usual to make sure it didn't fall, but my sleeves kept sliding off my shoulders. It was stressing that I was continuously forced to correct the mistakes of the maker."

"That's hardly toppin' my confession."

"I wasn't done yet," she confirmed. "Halfway through the presentation, my mirror fell from my obi. I bent down to retrieve it, the sleeve fell over my shoulder, when I stood back up my boob was out, and everyone had taken the sight. I called the party off that instant and tried to murder the old fart who made the kimono."

"Ya had yer reasons too," he said, laughing.

"I had to go into hiding for a month and Hisoka never let me live it down," she said, holding her and shaking it. "Your turn, _captain_."

Gin smirked watching her smile seductively as if she intended to tempt him. "So, many years ago, Kuchiki Byakuya managed ta get a date with the prettiest girl in the academy—"

"What does Byakuya have to do with you?"

"Well, you'll see if ya lemme finish."

Ren shrugged, taking another swig from her sake.

"All right, so the problem was the girl came from a very strict noble family and wouldn't let her out unless her cousin went," he began, catching Ren's attention.

Ren stopped him with a wild gesture. "Ah, you mean Junko and Chika!" she recalled.

"Ya know them?"

"Yeah, my mother always made play dates for me and the two. I hated them! Junko was an indecent fool and Chika was the bastard child of their gardener," Ren spat with a huff.

Gin snorted, almost choking on his alcohol. "Well, I won't need ta waste any time describing them. So, Byakuya didn't know who ta ask ta take Chika so she wouldn't be a third-wheel. I, on the other half, was doin' some light training back at my division when this old man came up ta me and told me, "Kuchiki Byakuya wants a private audience with you back at his manor.'

I told Aizen that the brat wanted ta talk to me and he told our captain as I left. 'Course it didn't sit well with Captain Hirako, so he ended up kickin' me out of the division an' told everyone not ta let me in until tomorrow morning. I ended up goin' ta Kuchiki's house, feelin' a little more than awkward when the private audience began…

Kuchiki mentioned the word _date_ and I was 'bout ta tell him that he really wasn't my type, but I'd go with him if he paid me."

Ren snorted, unable to resist. "So, not only are you creepy, you're also gay?" she said, trying not to laugh.

"I aint gay, I was jus' doin' myself a favor by gettin' my hands on more money ta spend, until he told me the story and I thought it'd be fun. So, I agreed on takin' Chika out, even after he described her to me."

"You're a brave man, Ichimaru."

"I was missin' so many screws back then I used ta like my women with a little more meat."

"Now?"

"I'd rather not say yer bound ta slap me."

"Fine, just keep going."

"So, we went on that stupid date, damn Chika started complainin' 'bout everything, how I was wearing my shihakusho, sayin' I looked like I was being starved, and that I didn't look at her once!" he stated, taking a small pause to drink from his bottle of sake. "I was in the back getting yelled at while Kuchiki and his _Junko_ were having the time of their lives.

By the end of the night, I regretted going on that date with Chika when I remembered the method all men use ta shut up their women. So I pulled her in for the kiss when she…farted."

Ren was in the middle of drinking, when the confession caused her to spit it all out, falling back into a fit of laughter. "That's repulsive!" she cried, through her laughs.

"I'm the one who experienced it," he muttered. "Stop laughing."

"Was it a wet one, Gin?"

"Shut up," he said.

"It was, wasn't it?" Ren cried, covering her mouth.

"I aint answering that," he said, turning away.

"I—can't breathe!" she said, coughing as she held her sides.

"Yer such a bully."

"I'm not a bully that was just disturbingly ludicrous!"

"Shut up, its yer turn ta top me. So make it good."

Ren took deep breaths to calm herself down. She dried her eyes, which had spilled salty tears from all the laughter. "I've had belly-button sex," she remarked bluntly.

"You've gotta elaborate."

"It was, in general, my first failed attempt at sexual intercourse. I took the offer of another virgin (which proved to be the worse idea ever)," she began. "He had no idea what he was doing. I was in the worst kind of pain throughout the entire ordeal…it was disgusting."

"What'd ya do after?"

"What do you think I did? I beat his ass with my coin purse!"

Gin laughed. "Yer coin purse?"

Ren nodded. "And then the bastard bled all over my favorite kimono."

"Have ya always been so brusque?"

"Hmph, one's gotta keep the gossip at bay," she replied. "I didn't need him telling everyone he laid an indecent hand on me."

"Yer right."

"What was your first experience like?"

"I'll tell ya, but it'll count as a turn."

"Whatever."

"I got the wrong hole, but it went straight—"

"—no need to elaborate."

"Yer turn."

"Around the time I was twenty, I started spending a lot of time with Genji Haruko, she was this extremely wild woman who only spent her time creating scandals and flirting with all sorts of males. So, one day, we headed out to Rukongai and as we were walking, we found a nice quiet lake. Haruko suggested we took a dip. I simply agreed. We ended up stripping every article of clothing and jumped inside. We swam for around an hour when I heard the disturbing sound of a Hollow and felt it getting closer." Ren took a sip of her drink before continuing. "I was freaking out for around a minute telling Haruko that we needed to get out of the water, but she was such a nonbeliever, the Hollow had to be in front of us for her to heed my warning.

We scampered out of the water when the shinigami arrived and to get rid of it. We were standing there naked in front of dozens of shinigami males, who simply gawked at us until their captain shooed them away and asked us to get dressed and go home."

"That's what ya get for going out ta Rukongai."

"It's a miracle we weren't killed."

"That's true, and then I prolly wouldn't have met ya."

She scoffed. "The only reason you met me is because I got the nerve to take the entrance exam to the Shinigami Academy and passed."

"Well, I'm thankful for yer methods ta anger yer uncle."

Ren laughed. "Your turn."

"A little while back, around a year or so, I went ta the Human World ta check out the clothes. The new trend was _wearing yer sister's pants_," he commented, taking note of Ren's bottle and drinking from it. "So I went down to a store, stole a pair of jeans and got out ta try them out. I came back here ta my room ta try it out and I pulled them on, even though I wasn't wearing any underwear. I ended up zipping it up too fast and hurting myself. Then I zipped down and got stuck.

Instead of trying to get myself out of it, I ended up pulling my hakama over my pants and headed to Forth Division. I dropped my pants in front of Unohana, asking her to help me…"

"That's not embarrassing, that's just indecent," Ren commented, placing her hands over her stomach. She propped her foot up. Gin turned his body to face her, sitting cross-legged against the wall.

He laughed at her comment. "I'll spare ya the details of the extraction, but my jeans were confiscated and I was banned from wearing anything like them ever again."

"And Unohana let you get away with dropping your pants in front of her like that?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"She told me not to go to her for such things," he recalled, sniggering. "Your turn, Ren-chan."

"She had every right." Ren pouted as she tried to think up something interesting to tell, and even wondered why she let herself say such things to him.

"It left me an interesting scar, wanna see?"

Ren looked over at him and scoffed. "Nice try."

There was another light knock at the door and the shogi screen slip open. Another woman walked in holding a tray with sake inside. "I've brought more drinks."

"Leave 'em at the table."

"Thank ya, dear!" Ren replied, mocking Gin.

"Bully."

The woman set the tray down, taking the empty bottles with her. "Would you like anything else?"

Ren glanced over at Gin. "I want some sweet buns," Ren decided. "But you can bring them in the next hour."

"I'd like something sweet, anything will do."

"Yes." The woman bowed and slid the door shut.

Ren sat up. "She left Haku's OJ," she said, staring at the can. She reached for it, opening it, and took a gulp. "Well, I used to eavesdrop on my cousin's sexual encounters, trying to guess what the woman looked like by the sound of her moans," Ren admitted. "I was right eight-eight percent of the time."

"Ever been caught?"

"More than once," she said nodding.

"Any punishments?"

"My cousin is the kind of sick degenerate that'd ask me to join."

"Have ya?"

"Never. I'm not that desperate to want to sleep with Hisoka," she replied. "Besides, I'd never do something like that."

"Ta each their own, like ya always say."

"Yer turn, captain."

"Shaddup." Gin took a drink from his bottle. "Hmm, for approximately four and a half years of my life, I had incredibly unwelcomed and untidy erections—"

"That's awful."

"It really was, 'till I learned ta control it."

"Wait—what?" she said quickly, to the point that she almost spat out her sake. "To what extent can you control it?"

"As simple as turning on a light switch." He laughed.

Ren moved closer to him, running her hand against his leg. A devilish smile appeared on her face as she looked up at him. "So, how big are you?"

Gin frowned. "Stop tryin' ta cheat yerself outta yer turn," he scowled. "I already tried showing ya, but yer the one who said no."

Ren laughed. "I got one," she recalled, staying close to him. "Around five years ago, my aunt and uncle prepared a meeting with another suitor. They sent me into the other room to get dressed because I was still in my shihakusho, without any maids. As I was pulling off my hakama, I stepped back and tripped, falling straight through the shogi screen and into the room where the two families were. They saw everything."

"Yer so clumsy, Ren-chan."

"I get dressed by others and not often on my own."

"If that why ya had yer hakama on backwards last week?" he asked, curious.

"What?"

"I tried ta tell ya, but ya just called me ignorant an' left." He laughed.

"That better count as a turn!"

"Nope."

Ren pouted. "Then, it's yours."

Gin sniggered. "Here's a good one," he stated. "After the zipper incident, I was given some ointment to help with the healing process. One night while I was rubbing it on, Kira walked in and immediately left."

Ren laughed. "So, he should know how big you are? Maybe I should ask him…"

"Maybe ya shouldn't."

"You're right, poor man."

Gin nodded, taking Ren's bottle and drinking the rest of it. He looked down at his lap; her hand was still resting on his leg. "How long are ya plannin' on keeping yer hand there?" he asked.

"As long as I feel like it," she retorted.

Gin moved his leg over, her hand falling between them. He propped one of his legs up and Ren moved over between them. He relaxed, placing the bottle at his sides while she nestled between his legs. He pulled his hands over her waist and she moved them away from her.

She placed her hands on the sides of his face, pulling it closer to hers. Her body sat against him, pieces of skin rubbing over one another. She propped herself onto her knees, and leaned down towards him. She smirked, only planning to toy with him.

"Hey!"

Ren and Gin turned back to see Haku sitting on his futon, eyebrows furrowed.

"This time it was nee-chan's fault," Gin said, laughing.

Ren sighed.

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **Makota791, kitcat 1995, chocolatemud, WesternMistress, and ningirl97 for reviewing the previous chapter!


	8. The Delirium

**Venomously Attractive**

-

C H A P T E R E I G H T

_The Delirium

* * *

_

As beautiful as the day may have begun, the misery started shortly after Gin and Ren left the Mitsutani house. Both arrived at Third Division, soaking wet from the constant rainfall, and following close behind them was Kohana and Haku. Of course, the noble children had a scurrying old man standing behind them, holding a large umbrella over their heads. Even though, Gin and Ren stated that they didn't want company, the two insisted and won the battle. Once they arrived back at Third Division, they headed straight into the bathroom, looking more than exhausted. They looked like the living dead, even managing to cast some fear onto others. Ren caused more dread than Gin, her demeanor caused chills to run down everyone's spine, and they fearfully avoided her glare because she might beat them if they looked.

Kohana and Haku stood outside, hearing a series of grumbling inside the bathroom. Kohana figured they were having some sort of altercation, since they seemed to do nothing more than argue. Still, for a married couple, they sure got along well at strange instances.

The curt whispering turned into a quick shuffle of items around the spacious bathroom. Things were smashing against one another and the water started running.

Kohana tapped her foot expectantly while Haku bit his nails out of boredom. The old man behind them kept reprimanding the young master about his sloppy biting habits, but his words were neglected.

The door slid open slowly, Gin walked out first wearing a fresh change of clothes and looking to be in a better mood than when he had first arrived. Ren followed suit, shortly after wearing her cropped shihakusho, a skirt replacing the usual hakama. Her mood took a dramatic change, seeing as how she had a mocking smile on her face, which was very like her. She watched her captain as he walked away with no intention of following him.

Gin stopped halfway down the hall, turning back. "Oh, Ren-chan," he called. "I've got a few errands for you ta run."

Ren looked at him. "And what do you suppose we do with them?" she inquired, casting a glance at the two noble children and their servant.

Gin shrugged. "Let 'em have a look around on their own, and ya can take them ta lunch during yer break."

Ren shrugged and turned her attention back to them. "Well, can't help your poor souls," she remarked, smiling. She brought her hand up to Haku, running it along his round cheeks. "Make sure you stay out of the rain, darling. I wouldn't want you to get sick."

Haku's cheeks reddened slightly and he nodded in agreement.

Ren regarded Kohana. "You too, dear," she said before walking away.

She met with Gin in the hallway and together they headed out of the building and into the next towards Gin's office. Both of them sneezed periodically, having caught a mysterious cold from the sudden downpour.

"Shit," Ren cursed, wiping her nose with a handkerchief upon entering Gin's office.

Gin stared at the stack of papers on his desk and shook his head. He took a seat, reluctant, but he began to work immediately. Ren paced around the room, looking for something to occupy her free time. She crossed the room slowly, walking up to the room, staring out at the stormy sky, the rain clouds stayed in place over all Soul Society, casting a dark veil over their heads. She watched the rainwater hit the window; the strong pelts of rain made a tapping sound against the glass and slid from top to bottom. She placed her palm against the glass, not having seen rain in a long while. Her heart beat feverishly, recalling the waning moon shining brightly over the darkened sky. The rain had been falling cautiously, soaking the vibrant green plants, and sliding off the lighted lanterns hanging outside, dripping onto the cobblestone path, which led to the garden. The arms that held her strongly were missing, forever gone. Where her heart once pounded erratically, now sat still, frozen over by long days filled with vanity that reassured her.

Ren snapped out of her reverie, feeling something constricting around her waist. She turned her head slightly, staring at Gin, who was holding her against his body tightly. He rested his chin against her shoulder and looked out the window with her. Ren turned her gaze to the desk, noticing a new stack on the side, only a few papers finished.

"Ya seemed a bit out of character, remembering the past so openly," he began. "So, had you been affected by yer parent's deaths or was it yer brothers?"

"Haven't you already had enough audacity to pry into my past once?" she asked, taking offense. "Why do you need to ask me personally, knowing well enough that I wouldn't tell you anything about myself that personal?"

Gin chuckled darkly. "Then, I'll take a wild guess," he began mockingly, his arms wound around her tighter. "He was a promising young _shinigami_, who went by the name Tsuji—"

"—that's enough!" Ren interrupted loudly.

"Did I hit a nerve?" he asked, chuckling.

Ren frowned, ignoring his previous taunt. She stared back out the window, watching the rainfall, forgetting the fact that his arms were still around her waist tightly. "He doesn't bother me anymore," she replied darkly. "Because he deserved to die." She blinked, taking a deep breath; the sound of his name bothered her.

"Aren't ya being a bit mean?" he asked, whispering in her ear. He felt her shudder from the feel of his warm breath against the nape of her neck.

Ren shook her head. "There's no point in false sympathy," she admitted. "My devotion for anyone or anything is like a simple candle so easily extinguished."

"It shows, yer such a snotty brat no one would stand you for more than a month," he commented.

Ren scoffed, tugging his arms from her waist forcefully. She whipped around to face him. "Then, I'll die a bitter old woman," she decided.

Gin laughed, shaking his head. "Yer quite funny," he said.

Ren frowned. "I wasn't trying to be funny, I was serious."

He placed his hand on her head, ruffling up her stringy black hair. Ren huffed, pushing his hand away. "Don't touch me," she stated, fixing her fringe.

"You enjoy being touched, don't deny it," he responded.

"Not by you," she retorted, heading to the corner of his office. She plopped down on one of the couches, listening to Gin laugh mockingly at her response.

She looked around the seat, pulling out her book from in between the cushions. She carelessly flipped through the pages of it, reading a single line before giving up on her attempt of blocking him out. She was livid, had every right to be, but neglecting his existence was difficult. He was such an imposing character in her life, even if it was only for the small while, but there was more.

She glanced over at Gin, bothered by the fact that he made her recall more memories that she ever allowed herself. Gin caught her stare. "Somethin' wrong?" he asked, curious. He had already made his way to his desk, continuing his work where he left off.

Ren glared. "Meddlesome fool," she cursed, turning her full attention to the open book in her hands. She read it from the sentence she disregarded earlier. She kept reading the same paragraph repeatedly without noticing.

"Don't tell me yer mad at me now?" he asked, disappointed, leaning his face against his hands, which he propped up in front of him.

Ren looked up at him. "Simply ignoring you," she answered.

"That's very rude, Ren-chan."

"It's rude to dig up other people's pasts, but you don't see me complaining," she rebuked, turning back to her book and reading the same paragraph again.

"I just wanted ta make sure ya weren't a murderer with a nasty history," he said innocently.

"Me? A murderer?" she queried, bemused and insulted. "Your mother's a murderer, you tactless pig."

"Yer really mean," he said, shaking his head. "I was just worried, y'know?"

"No, I don't know, you don't see me digging up your past."

"Yer makin' a big deal outta this," he commented.

Ren slammed her book shut, tossing it on the couch as she stood up in protest. "I'm not making a big deal, you're the one using it against me," she retorted, trudging towards his desk. "So what if I'm apathetic? Who cares if my family burned? When has it ever mattered that my actions are purposely done to make my aunt's family angry? Or if I was engaged more than once? Tell me, _captain_, why do _you_ want to know?"

"You forgot yer fling with that shinigami," he added, smirking.

"Yes, of course, how could I forget," she said sarcastically.

"We done now?" he asked.

Ren knocked over his inkbottle with a swift hand movement, letting it drop all over the documents on his desk. "Yes, we're done," she stated, turning around, and leaving his office.

He heard her stomping rushing down the hall. Gin reached over, lifted up the bottle, and laughed a bit. She would be livid for quite some time, but he shrugged it off, by the end of the night, he hoped she got over her mood swings.

* * *

Haku stared at Ren intently while kicking his feet back and forth beneath his seat beside his older sister. He was still biting his fingernails, much to the old man's evident disdain. Ren was standing a few feet away, smoking up a cloud. She had not bothered to utter a single word after she met with them and gave them a passive order to follow her. She then turned to smoking like a chimney.

Kohana marveled at the sweet scent her black cigarette gave off, unlike the usual cigarettes her father smoked when he was stressed.

"What's wrong nee-sama?" Haku inquired curiously.

"I think she got in a fight with Captain Ichimaru," Kohana remarked, whispering.

"Don't mention that rat's name in my presence!" she stated, letting out a puff of smoke.

She spoke.

"So, did you get in a fight with Captain Ichimaru?" Kohana continued innocently. She did not intend to offend Ren, which she might have done with her innocent inquiry.

Ren let her cigarette fall on the ground and stomped on it with her foot. She shook her head. "There was no such fight, I simply choose not to acknowledge that man's name," she recited, trying to ignore her growing rancor for Ichimaru Gin.

"He said something mean to you, didn't he nee-sama?" Haku asked, pouting.

Ren glanced over at Haku, shaking her head in denial. "Nothing mean he does works on me," she replied, lying. She might as well stamp _border-emotional wreck _on her forehead since she felt like a bottle, which was overcrowded will all her ailments and dread was on the verge of exploding. But, what would crying get her? Possibly nothing, or maybe more mockery, but she hardly cared for that either. Finding a good share of privacy for herself was impossible with Gin looming around her, watching her every move. What's the worse she could do? Stab him in the eye with a brush would be the best bet, but even so she wouldn't be willing.

She walked over to the benches where the noble children sat and took a seat across from them. She leaned against the small table in between with a bored look on her face.

"Is there something you want to do?" Kohana asked, curious.

Ren looked at her. "I took the day off, I'm free to do anything," she replied.

"Then, why don't we all go out and play back at home?" Haku suggested, jumping out of his bench and placing his hands on the table.

"We could if you'd like, Ren-sama," Kohana said, smiling sweetly.

Ren sighed. "Very well, but we best find a good way to entertain ourselves," she said, getting out of her seat.

Haku smiled and hopped over to her side, grabbing a hold of Ren's hand.

"Haku-chan, remember what Tsukie-nee-sama told you," Kohana reminded him.

Haku frowned. "But, Tsukie-chan said she wouldn't bother me as long as I didn't tell everyone that she brought other men into her bed other than her—oops!" Haku clasped his hand over his mouth, silencing himself.

Ren and Kohana turned to face the old man holding an umbrella over their heads, but the man simply stared back at them with the same blank expression. They looked at one another and then down at Haku.

Ren pat him on the head. "I thought we went over this, Haku-chan," Ren smiled with a small smile. "The Tsukie-chan in your dreams isn't the same person as your sister."

Haku laughed sheepishly.

Kohana did as well, in a moderately nervous tone of voice.

Ren believed she could help the Mitsutani house by giving Haku the proper warnings to aid his sister, but Tsukiko's frivolous ways wouldn't come to a halt anytime soon.

What the three weren't aware of was that the old man and the rest of the servants knew about Lady Tsukiko's frowned upon misadventures whenever she visited her family home for the weekend. Another small detail the noble children and woman were in the dark about was the fact that the old man's ears were no longer as great as they were four years ago. Not bothering with the three nobles, the old man simply served them by holding the large umbrella over their heads to keep them out of the light rain.

On their way to the Mitsutani manor, the three nobles graciously decided to take a detour to the market and have a look around at the merchandise. Ren was one to look not buying since her family accustomed her to have everything made for her so it'd be one of a kind. Lately, she hadn't been able to delve in such vanity because of her current situation. Even though she was working a low wage job, she hadn't wasted a penny since Gin was the one dragging her around everywhere; she forced him to pay for her lunch. He almost always agreed. Almost.

The market was full either of many familiar faces, presumably those that abhorred Takudaiji Ren or vice versa. Ren only hated others as a way to entertain herself, while those who disliked her had better reasons for their ire. Ren was indeed an unscrupulous member of the noble circle, even more being the sole survivor of the Takudaiji house. She was a reject among her own kind for being shameless and vindictive. She was aggressive and apathetic with no sense of right. In other terms, Ren was a nasty little thing and everyone who recognized her shot her equally disgusted looks. Her presence seemed to act like an impediment to all who despised her with a good reason. She was like a constricting boa finding its way around their bodies to their neck, trying to wring it.

There she slithered, crossing everyone's path with an elegant sashay, her short skirt was fluttering all around her legs not leaving enough to the imagination. She was holding onto the small hand of the curly-haired heir of the Mitsutani house. Besides the conniving snake stood the youngest daughter of the Mitsutani home, dressed in pricey silk while her hair was pulled up with an elegant silver comb. Behind them, a trembling old man held the umbrella over their heads.

Ren casted a few glances around at the open shops, none of them catching her interests, ignoring the scornful looks thrown her way.

Haku caught on quickly, noticing a group of women glaring at Ren as she walked by. "Why is everyone looking at nee-sama like that?" he asked curiously.

"Because they're scared," Ren replied, laughing.

"I don't think you should be talking so loudly, Ren-sama," Kohana advised.

Ren laughed again, realizing the familiarity in each face was growing as they went down that row of shops. As she looked around with curiosity she saw the bright-eyed, brown-haired woman Gin mentioned Byakuya took on a date. It was Junko, and the years had not been kind. She had grown taller; her face was narrow, large bug eyes, and an extremely thin body structure. Junko's eyes met Ren discriminating glare, before she turned to face Kohana. Ren noticed a package in her hand and noted she was doing errands for her captain since she was still wearing her shihakusho.

"Kohana-san, how long has it been?" Junko queried, smiling widely. She reached forwards grabbing a hold of Kohana's small hands.

Junko's sudden halt crossed Ren. Kohana shot an uneasy glance directed towards Ren, as if she were her owner. Ren simply shrugged, bending over slightly, grabbing a hold of Haku's small form, and pulling him into her arms so she could squeeze into the umbrella better after feeling a chill in her legs.

Haku snuggled close to Ren, wrapping his small arms around her neck and his legs over her waist.

"Yes, it's been quite a while indeed." Kohana replied, smiling kindly.

Junko shot a snotty glance at Ren, who simply roller her eyes. The lanky woman turned back to Kohana. "It's odd to see you in such bad company," she said with a crass smile.

Ren arched an eyebrow, curiously. Haku lifted his head from her shoulder, alarmed with a frown on his face. Ren pushed Haku's head back onto the nook of her neck and watched Kohana fret a bit.

"Junko-san, this is my mistress and my dear brother," she said, fretting. "T-they are in no way any lesser company than you, Junko-san."

Junko gave a hearty laugh. "Takudaiji Ren is nothing but bad company," she stated.

Ren laughed, catching Junko's attention instantly. "Speaking of horrid company, where in turn is your awful cousin?" she asked in a curiously mocking tone. "Or, has your family finally decided you're old enough to spend your evenings alone without that ball of crème cheese rolling after you?"

"Well, you haven't changed a bit, Takudaiji, still as horrible and insolent as ever? Talking down upon others even though you're nothing but a no-name commoner, you don't even have the Sakamoto clan to lean against."

Ren smiled, amused by her insult. "Be I a no-name commoner with no one to lean against, but I still hold more influence in the palm of my hand than you will in your entire life, be it single or married," Ren replied, smiling crookedly. "In turn, this no-name commoner has enough zest and patience to make sure your family in the street."

Junko snorted, unfazed by her petty threats. "Try us," she stated.

Ren smirked. "Kohana, Haku, old man, let's get going," she ordered. "There is no need to waste our breath on this woman, when she is about to become a no-name commoner."

Ren stepped forward and the old man followed. Haku glared at Junko indignantly. Kohana still bowed with an apologetic look on her face when regarding the taller woman.

The cumulus clouds gathered over their heads, breaking away from sporadic rainfall and turning into a dangerous storm. Pelts of rain began to fall in a slow manner, before picking up in speed and force, hitting hard against the ground. For a few seconds, Junko's body shook feverishly out of fear, but she quickly disregarded those emotions, shaking her head in disbelief before continuing with her errands.

As she walked at a slow pace to allow Kohana to catch up to them, Ren couldn't contain herself any longer and cracked as smile, followed by a snort.

"Ren-sama, maybe it was out of place for you to say that," Kohana said slowly, as she reached her side. "It might be best to go and apologize to Junko-san."

Ren looked at Kohana with the corner of her eyes. "Have you ever played victim to the term '_too nice_'?" she asked, serious.

"I'm not sure—"

"Nee-chan, she's trying to say you're _too nice_," Haku interrupted.

"Haku—"

"Well, it's true, you are too nice," Haku replied, giggling.

"The child makes a valuable point, your kindness exceeds many, and you've proven to be quite bashful as well," Ren said, turning her attention forward. "You should strive to be more assertive, my dear."

Kohana nodded slowly. "Forgive me, Ren-sama," she said.

Ren stopped walking, turning around to face her. She walked up to her with a smile on her face, placing her fingers under her chin and lifting it up to look at her. "But remember, so long as I am around you and your family continues to serve under me, no evil will befall you," she said. "I am a much better shield than the smarts and determination of your mother and father."

Kohana stared at Ren intently and smiled. She nodded.

Haku wrapped his arms around Ren tighter, pressing his cheek against hers with a playful smile on his face.

"I've been looking around the market and realized there are quite a number of earrings that have caught my fancy," Ren decided, letting go of Kohana.

Kohana snapped out of her trance, blinking. "What?" she inquired puzzled.

"Earrings," Ren repeated. "A few have caught my intrigue; I wish to look at them."

"Well, let's," Kohana agreed. "I'm sure earrings would look lovely on you, Ren-sama."

"Yes, but first…it might be wise for me to pierce my ears," Ren said, serious.

"Your ears aren't pierced?"

Ren shook her head. "We should find someone to push a needle through my lobes," she said. "Any idea old man?"

The old man lifted a bony finger and pointed. The three followed his signal and their eyes landed on a smaller shop. They did not question the man and simply made their way inside. The shop sold all sorts of jewelry ranging from earrings to expensive looking necklaces. The keeper of the shop was an older woman with a coy smile. She welcomed the three warmly as they entered, a gentle ring filling their ears.

"My lady wishes to pierce her ears, can it be done here?" Kohana asked.

The woman nodded. "Of course it can," she said, hopping off the stool she was sitting on. "Just follow me to the back room and get it done." She headed through a curtain.

Ren put Haku down. "If I scream, don't believe me, they're dramatics," she said, following the woman.

Once she walked behind the curtain, the piercing began. The painful process began, though Ren only yelped twice, one for each lobe, and called the woman an 'old hag'. But, the job was done and it was right. Possibly not as _right_ as Ren may have wished since she didn't look the least bit happy, but when had she ever showed any sincere emotion.

Ren frowned, but the pearl earrings in her lobs brimmed beautifully. She continued tugging carefully at her reddened lobes, angrily. Kohana and Haku watched her intently as she looked through the same dingy shop they had entered.

_Clank_, went another boxed watch against the counter in the back of the shop.

The rain was still heavy, instead of walking out; they decided to have a better look around.

Ren had yet to move. It was almost as if she was expecting someone to show up. Her palm fell against the lime green hilt of her sword, moving it counterclockwise slowly. She lifted her gaze from the counter and looked towards the door, hearing the jingle of the bell. Kohana and Haku turned as well, following Ren's gaze, watching a short woman bustle inside the room. Kohana instantly recognized her, but remained silent after what happened with Junko.

"Sakamoto!" the woman hissed as her eyes narrowing as she found Ren among the small crowd.

Ren rolled her eyes at the sound of her uncle's name. "Takudaiji, cheeseball, surely you'd be well-mannered enough to remember my name," she rebuked rudely. She glanced over at Chika, noticing a dramatic change in the once irritably fat child. She was still short, but now she was thinner, curvy, and had an abundant bust. The cheeseball lost all the weight that Ren used against her, while Ren was busy organizing interesting scandals for her and Hisoka. "You've lost all your baby fat, good for you."

Ren smiled mockingly at Chika, turning towards her completely, taking note of the expensive fabrics that made her luxurious kimono.

Chika laughed sardonically. "You haven't changed a bit," she commented bitterly. "You still got your fangs bared and you're as curve-less as ever, when oh when will you grow out of your adolescent body dearest."

Ren made her way forward, moving Kohana and Haku behind her. "I think I'm starting to enjoy my adolescent body, men seem to love it," she said, leaning down forward, whispering.

"Whore, as all the scandals have labeled you," Chika spat, shoving Ren away from her. "You are nothing but a disgusting slut."

"Well, it's better than letting cobwebs appear between the legs like you are," she replied nonchalantly.

"How dare you?" she shouted, taken aback almost chocking on the slob of gum she was chewing.

Ren shrugged her shoulders. "Has anything other than petty insults brought you here?"

"You want to talk about threats; I'll give you a run for your life if you dare lay a hand on Junko's family. I can also go after your family!" she spat, gesturing madly.

"Do it, you'd be doing all Soul Society a favor," she replied smugly. "The Sakamoto clan means nothing to me."

* * *

_Something less has been becoming more within the grips of thriving ecstasy. Such a tender touch that alarms every nerve in my body, causing the hairs on my arms to stand and my body fill with Goosebumps. My brow began to sweat, feeling my own temperature rising beyond the normal levels. My fingers melded against his as my heart beat faster, louder, harder._

The door abruptly slid open and Gin shut the book in his hands quickly, letting it fall to the ground. He shot a glance at the doorway, watching Kohana enter, followed by Ren and a bouncing Haku. Ren moved Kohana towards the couches in the corner of Gin's office when she stopped to greet him properly.

"That better not have been my book, Ichimaru," Ren warned, eyeing his suspicion.

Haku hopped onto Gin's desk, taking a seat in the corner before the man could think up an excuse. He was idly standing by the window, not making a move to sit at his desk. "Guess what happened today, Gin-chan?" he said with a playful smile on his face.

Gin bent over, picking up Ren's _Limitless Passion_ novel off the ground. He looked over at Haku. "She hit someone with her coin purse?" he asked offhandedly.

Ren scoffed, taking a seat on the larger couch, while Kohana took the smaller one. "Only because I beat _one_ person with my coin purse doesn't mean I'll use it all the time," she retorted, swinging her legs off the ground and onto the couch. She turned her attention to Kohana where they began a private conversation, exchanging soft whispers.

"She ran into that witch Junko and put her in her place!" Haku spilled, laughing. "You should have seen the look on her face after what Ren said. She was so shocked."

"I see you're still being quite the bully, Ren-chan."

Ren ignored him and continued chatting with Kohana.

"They're the ones who started it; nee-sama was only doing the right thing!"

"Let me guess, she also beat Chika-chan with a coin purse."

A pillow hit the side of his face. "Spare us your lack of imagination, freak," Ren insulted, glaring at him.

Gin laughed, walking over to his desk towards Haku.

"No, but Chika-chan almost chocked on her gum after what nee-sama told her, she said she had cobwebs down there!" he stated, giggling.

"Haku!" his sister called loudly, looking at him seriously.

"What?"

"You shouldn't speak like that, it's rude," she elaborated.

"Rude was when Chika called me a whore," Ren commented, shaking her head in disapproval. "I don't sleep with everyone; I simply flirt excessively and ask to be pleased."

"When's my turn?" Gin asked, curious.

"Please, _with you_?" she asked before she burst out laughing.

"See Haku?" he said, turning to the boy. "She's a bully, you shouldn't wanna marry her. She's too much woman for us both," Gin said with a sigh. "Maybe she's the one with tarantulas in her bloomers."

"I'll have you know my bloomers have been cleared out by proper workers weekly." She huffed and turned away.

"In any care, yer bloomers are filthy. A different cleaner weekly? That's quite shameful."

"And yours are dry," she retorted.

"Bully."

"You're only jealous," she stated. "Because I don't let you go anywhere near my bloomers."

"Yer scared that if ya let me clean yer bloomers you'd like it so much you'd ask me ta do it daily."

Ren snorted. "I'm not scared of anything that has to do with you," she said, glaring at him.

"Then let me clean 'em."

"No."

"Just let him clean your filthy underpants, not like you'll do it on your own, nee-sama," Haku stated innocently.

"Ya, jus' lemme clean 'em," Gin said smirking. "He gave his approval.

Kohana's face was a mixture of confusion and distress. She had followed the conversation well until the word 'bloomers' began to surface in every sentence. She wasn't sure where the conversation was going and stared at her brother, bemused.

"You stay away from my bloomers, and that's final!" Ren stated.

"What if my hand slips one of these days?" Gin asked, chuckling.

"Then, I'll have to destroy that hand." Ren smiled at him widely.

"Nee-sama, you really are a bully." Haku pouted.

"Oh, please Haku-chan; I'll have you know that I am enough woman to convince other men to help me with my needs."

"But, my services are free."

Ren scoffed. "You think I'd pay for other people to please me?" she asked incredulously. "They come to me out of their own free will."

"Fine, ya win for now, but I might catch ya off guard."

"I'll bite you," she warned.

"I might like it." His smirk widened.

Ren rolled her eyes, turning towards Kohana. "Men could be so stupid," she commented.

"I don't understand, Ren-sama," Kohana whispered.

Ren blinked incredulously. "You can't be…"

"Let her be, not everyone is as sick-minded as you," Gin said.

Ren looked at him. Gin had taken a seat behind his desk and begun working while Haku watched him intently. "Me?" she asked, insulted. "And you?"

"I aint dirty-minded, I'm jus' curious," he said, placing another document in his large stack.

"Curious, my ass."

"I really am."

"I'd explain to you, but not in front of Haku-chan," Ren said, looking back at Kohana with a serious stare. "He's still quite young to understand whereas your innocence is clearly becoming an impediment to your private life."

"My private life?" she inquired.

"Has your mother told you about the eel and the cave?" Ren asked.

Kohana shook her head.

"My dad told me that story," Haku interrupted.

Gin laughed. "So, the young master is more informed than the next in line ta marry?" He shook his head, disappointed. "Have ya found a suitable husband?"

Kohana shook her head. "None have caught my fancy, they're quite unscrupulous," she commented slowly.

"Let's give her Kira," Gin suggested.

"What?" Ren asked, irritated. "No!"

"He's from a noble family, he aint that bad either," he continued.

"I couldn't—"

"You heard her!" Ren stated, putting her legs back on the ground.

"Let her finish, ya bully."

"_Let her finish, ya bully,_" she mocked.

Gin turned away.

"Don't listen to him," Ren stated, patting Kohana's shoulder. She looked towards the window, noticing the sky had already begun to darken. "It's getting quite late, maybe you two should head out. I'll gladly explain the birds and the bees to you later."

"I thought it was the eel and the cave?" she inquired, standing up.

"It's the same thing, just come by another day."

"Come Haku, let's get going," Kohana said, walking over to him.

"But, I'm gonna wanna come again!" Haku stated, jumping off his seat.

"We will."

Haku smiled excitedly. "Fine, bye nee-sama, Gin-chan!" he called loudly as he rushed out the door, slamming it open carelessly.

"Goodbye, Ren-sama, Captain Ichimaru," Kohana said, stepping out of the room.

"Bye bye."

"I'll see you all tomorrow."

The door slid shut and they were alone.

"What now?"

Gin glanced at Ren. "We have drinks."

"Tsk, after what happened last night, I'm not sure I ever want to drink with you again," she replied sourly.

"I'll take care of ya," he replied.

"No, you don't. I'm the one who's forced to take care of you after you drink one too many," she stated.

"But, you have to take care of me, you're my personal assistant," he confirmed.

"So, suddenly I'm your personal assistant?'

"By day."

"And, by night?"

"Yer my pet."

"What's the difference? You still treat me like a slave," she responded, frowning.

"No, you think I treat ya like a slave, I don't do anything to ya," he replied. "I may order ya around, but yer not one ta listen."

Ren huffed disapprovingly. He made more than one valid point, but she wasn't going to give him the win, it'd be like giving up. She lay back against the couch. "Did you know Chika lost all her baby fat?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Does she look any better?" he asked, going along knowingly. He would make sure to bring up the altercation later that night, just to make her angry and have her confess more scandals to him. The thing he's curious about is her family, since in his report four siblings were mentioned, yet only Takudaiji Kazuya had been mentioned. Word of her older sister and the twins had been cut out of her own history.

"She's thinner – I don't know what your type is," she replied.

"Well, I'm sure she won't go anywhere near us after what happened," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I didn't hit her with my coin purse!" Ren clarified again.

"Sure ya didn't."

"I have a sword with me too, you know!"

"Ya, but yer too lazy ta learn ta use it, so you wouldn't threaten anyone with it and ya seem to be a lot more proficient with yer coin purse," he explained.

"Oh, shut up, Ichimaru," she retorted. "Not like it's important for me to learn how to use a sword."

"After yer punishment is over you'll go back to Division Five and resume yer position as Seventh Seat," he said, setting aside another stack of documents. "That's how the contract works."

"What if I decide to quit?" she suggested, serious.

"I guess that'd be on you."

Ren let out a long sigh and frowned. "I think I will quit, I'm not cut out for this kind of work," she admitted. "I'd rather be pampered every day, smoke, drink, and chase away all my suitors. That's life."

"That's pretty boring, dontcha think?" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied. "But, that's where I belong."

Gin shook his head and chuckled. Ren reached inside her top, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She opened the small container, pulled on out, and placed it between her lips. She reached for the matches hidden snugly in her obi and lit one up. She lit her cigarette and put out the flame of the match. The sweet scent began to fill the entire room in a matter of seconds. It was intoxicating and close to desirable.

She took a drag and pulled it from her lips, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, I'm done for tonight," Gin said, getting out of his seat.

Ren looked towards his direction, watching him make his way towards her. She saw a black spot on the bottom of his white haori. "Captain Black Spot," she said, snorting.

Gin looked down and frowned. "Ya can clean it out for me later," he stated, lifting his haori slightly. "Yer the one who put it there."

Ren snorted, almost choking on the smoke cloud she puffed out. "I am not washing your filthy clothes," she said, coughing from the fast intake.

"It might teach ya a lesson," he said, taking a seat on the small table in front of her.

Ren shook her head, taking another drag from her cigarette, but coughed more.

"Let's get goin'," he suggested.

"I'm tired," she whined, reluctant to stand up and walk.

"Then, I'll just hafta carry ya over to my room," he said, standing up. He bent down and scooped Ren off the couch, causing her to fret slightly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, feeling his hand rubbing against her bottom. She jolted. "Don't rub my ass, you pervert!" She pushed his hand away as he laughed.

"My hand slipped," he stated, cradling her in his arms.

Ren rolled her eyes. "And put me down!" she ordered indignantly.

"Don't be so rowdy, we'll get there faster like this," he commented, walking to the door and sliding it open. "But, hold onto me or I might drop ya along the way."

Ren reluctantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gin walked out of the room and shut the door with his foot. He made his way down the hall, catching more attention than normal by the many shinigami around in their workplaces. The fact that Ren was wearing a short skirt got most of the attention seeing as they could see more than they bargained for causing their faces to redden. If Captain Ichimaru's hand weren't blocking the best part of their view, they would have probably seen more. Gin climbed down the staircase, purposely to feel the softness of her legs with each step he took. Ren was glaring daggers at him, pushing his hand off her thigh when it got close.

When they made their way out the main building, he shunpo'd towards his room and hers.

"My cigarette!" she cried. She felt the cigarette in her mouth fall out with the speed. She let her head fall against his shoulder, bothered by her sudden loss.

"Just light another inside," he stated, sliding the door open and walking.

"It's not the same," he complained.

"Well then, don't smoke tonight."

Ren pulled away from him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Tonight's the last day of this bloody experiment and I'm going to smoke until you choke on the smell," she stated, angrily.

Gin laughed. "So let's have a lot of fun tonight," he suggested.

"What's the catch?" she asked slowly.

"No catch," he said. "Jus' fun, so ya can laugh for once, yer always such a prude."

Ren frowned, ignoring his last statement. "Put me down."

He put her down. "First, let's have a drink."

"Let's not go to that same rat hole," she said, keeping her hands on his shoulders.

Gin let his hands slide down her figure and rested them on her hips. "Unless you know a place," he said, smirking devilishly.

"I might know a place, all you've gotta do is follow me, _captain_." She smirked.

"Lead the way."

She let her hands slid down his chest slowly and off his body. She turned away feeling his hands reluctantly lose their grip against her hips. "It's a bit far from here and quite close to the noble circle," she explained further, walking out of his room. "The dreadful part is my cousin Kazue frequents the area, so if we have a run-in, ignore her."

"Don't get along?" he asked, following her out of the room.

"She hates me," she replied. "Says I don't appreciate anything and calls me barbaric and insensitive."

"She's got a point, you're selfish an' apathetic," he admitted. "I don't know how barbaric ya are, but maybe ya need ta open yer eyes."

"Not as much as you need to open yours," she rebuked, looking over at him through the corner of her eyes.

Gin laughed.

* * *

Ren led the way towards the more presentable pub she often frequented with a few of her dates. She had gone on a couple rounds with the owner of the place, but once she grew bored of him, she stopped going there altogether. She never enjoyed looking at her exes after leaving them. She figured annoying rumors would begin if people would catch her with previous boyfriends and adventures.

She entered first, recognizing a few people in the group at the corner. One of the males was Kazuya's best friend; he glanced over at Ren with the corner of his eyes, scoffed, and turned away. That man stopped acknowledging her presence a long time, and she never sincerely cared.

Ren looked away from the group and found a small table. Gin followed her, sitting down first and she sat across from him. "Know anyone?" he asked.

Ren shook her head in denial, feeling a bunch of glares burning into her back.

"Why's everyone givin' ya dirty looks?"

"'Cause they're jealous," she stated, glaring at him for asking.

Gin shrugged.

"How many drinks do you plan on having?"

"As many as I want," he replied.

"Fine, but if you die, I'm leaving you wherever you drop."

"Bring me flowers."

"I'll leave you one and laugh."

"That works."

"Then, go get drinks, I'll wait," she ordered.

"Why don't you order? I'm the one payin'."

"Oh, you are?" she inquired, smiling wryly.

Gin nodded.

Ren stood up. "Then, I hope you don't mind if I bring something stronger," she said, getting out of her seat. She didn't wait for Gin to respond, instead, she took her leave.

Ren walked up to the counter, leaning against it, and tapping against the wood waiting for someone to come out from the back. She could hear a few whispers coming from the table at the corner and a few people who recognized her from her youth – they were sitting on the other side of the pub.

A man walked out and Ren rolled her eyes upon sight of the handsome blond haired male. "Takudaiji?" he queried, surprised to see her in his presence.

"Saitou-san," she said, forcing a smile as he moved in front of her.

He looked at her carefully. "So, you're a shinigami now?"

Ren nodded. "Yes, been one for almost ten years now," she replied casually.

"I never thought you would seek that sort of future, not after what happened," Saitou commented, leaning against the counter, his face a few inches from hers.

"People change, _darling_," she said, running her finger against his jaw.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her hand away from his face harshly causing her to cringe. "But, you're not one to changer Ren-_chan_," he decided. "So, what's your ulterior motive?"

Ren relaxed her face, ignoring the pain in her wrist. "What do you care?" she inquired. "You're nothing but the owner of a pub."

He squeezed harder. "I worry for you, _my dear _Ren." He smiled sweetly. "You should know I do."

"You have no reason to do so," Ren stated. "In fact, I should mean absolutely nothing to you, not after what happened fifteen years ago."

He tugged at her wrist harshly, causing her body to hit the counter hard. She flinched. She was about to protest when she noticed another hand had shot up to catch Saitou's.

"Now, now, that's no way ta treat a lady."

Her eyes darted to the side, noticing Gin standing beside her. "Captain," she muttered.

Saitou's grip loosened and she pulled her hand away.

Gin let go of the man and look at Ren. "What did ya want?"

Ren turned back to Saitou, seemingly surprised that Gin got out of his seat and helped her. "Give me your strongest liquor and two glasses," she ordered, composing herself. Her hands trailed down her chest towards her abdomen, rubbing it slightly to relieve herself of the dreadful pain she experienced.

Saitou reached beneath the counter and handed her two glasses. He turned his back to them and pulled a large bottle of liquor, placing it beside the glasses. He eyed the two carefully before turning his attention to Ren. "I can see now," he said.

Ren glared at him, catching on to his offhanded assumptions. "Don't be stupid!" she stated, offended. "I did not join the Gotei for him!" She grabbed the bottle, turned away, and headed towards the small table. She left Gin to pay for the bottle.

He joined her quickly, setting down the glasses on their small table. Ren glared at him. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Yer creating a scene, I was helpin' ya out," he replied. "I didn't like the way he was lookin' at ya anyhow."

"I can take care of myself!" she retorted.

"I also hope ya know how ta shut up," he replied, opening the bottle. He grabbed his glass and poured the clear liquid. "Jus' relax an' take a shot." He poured a good amount of liquor onto her glass.

Ren grabbed her glass and downed the liquid, feeling a sharp burn fill her throat as it passed. She made a sour face and shuddered, slamming the glass back down. "That's strong."

Gin brought his cup to his lips, taking a small sip. "Yer right," he admitted.

Ren took the bottle, pouring more into her glass, making sure the liquid almost hit the top. She took another curt drink, leaving half in her cup. "What will we do after this?" she asked, stifling a burp.

"We'll figure something out."

"You mean, you will," she said, motioning towards him with her glass.

"I might."

* * *

"So, if getting kicked out of the bar was all a part of your plan, why exactly are we trying to get back in?" Ren asked, holding a half-empty bottle of cherry-flavored liquor in her hand. Ren was standing behind Gin, trying to convince him otherwise, her free hand holding onto his white haori tightly. A lighted cigarette sat in between her lips.

They had been kicked out the bar the minute Ren, audaciously threw one of the three empty liquor bottles at Saitou, claiming he had said something inappropriately directed her way. She missed by an inch and she said it was accidental. No one believed her, but Gin noticed her move her hand over an inch before she threw it, possibly reconsidering the consequences if the bottle smashed into the man's head.

Gin turned to her. "Well, they had every right ta kick ya out, but not me."

"He was talking bad about me!" she slurred, insulted.

"Ya didn't need ta try ta kill him."

"I missed!" Her cigarette managed to fall out of her mouth when she screamed in protest.

"On purpose," he corrected.

Ren tugged at his robes once again. "Let's go back to the division instead," she suggested, pulling him towards her. "We can find something better to do."

"Yer right," he admitted, letting her pull his body against hers.

Ren held him tightly, unknowingly. Maybe she was drunk, she wondered as she slowly came to the realization of their evident proximity. She untangled her hands from his robes and wrapped them around him, pressing them harder against his chest. She shook her head in denial. When she did that, he noticed her.

"Come on, let's get goin'," he said, turning around quickly, incidentally breaking her hold against him.

Ren looked up at him too quickly, causing her head to spin. She narrowed her eyes, focusing on his face. She nodded and began leading the way, feeling more than tipsy. At times, she felt as if she was walking lopsided, but with a tug from Gin, she straightened out. They walked through the entire market, stopping at various stands to look at the merchandise.

"I think I want ice cream," Ren slurred randomly as they stood in front of a candy shop.

"Then, let's buy some."

"I wanna make it," she whined.

"Can ya even make it?"

"'Course I can, we just need to find honey," she decided.

"Only honey?" he asked, bemused.

"Ya," she confirmed. "I like honey, oh, and chocolate syrup."

"It's starting ta sound exciting," he said, smirking.

Ren elbowed his side. "Don't be gross; I won't be licking anything off you."

He laughed. "Then, will I get a chance?"

"No." She turned away. "Let's go find those things."

Gin shrugged.

Ren led the way, stopping to ask for directions at some instances. She continued going on until she got more than she bargained for. She was swindled and talking into buying more things than necessary. Gin didn't tell her anything because for once she seemed genuinely happy, and possibly proud for buying all of those items on her own. When Gin offered to carry them for her, she shoved him out of the way.

Instead, he let her carry her heavy bags on her own until they made it to Third Division. Ren ran towards their sleeping quarters, forgetting what she wanted in the first place. She rushed inside Gin's room, letting the bags fall on the ground as she looked at the clock. It was half past twelve, which meant they were out for two hours. Thankfully, the rainfall had stopped earlier that evening.

She looked towards the door, but there were still no signs of Gin. She took a seat besides the window and pulled out a cigarette, placing it in her mouth. She lit it with a pack of matches she found lying around in Gin's room. She enjoyed the sweet smell and how good each drag felt wonderful.

The door slid closed and she heard something clank against itself and looked up with her cigarette dangling from her mouth. Gin had set down a tray on the small table with a few bottles on them. She had placed her cherry-flavored liquor inside her shopping bags. She let out a puff of smoke from her parted lips. "More drinks, I presume?" she inquired.

"Yep, I was getting a little tired," he admitted. "I brought ya ice cream as well."

Ren moved over to the small table, watching Gin sit down besides her. "You really know me Captain Black Spot," she said, snorting.

"I told ya not ta call me that Ren."

"Fine, what do I call you?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Gin," he replied, looking at her seriously.

"Just Gin?" she asked, curious.

"Ya, I like the way ya say it," he said, laughing.

Ren giggled, trying not to roll her eyes. "Fine, Captain Black Spot."

Gin shoved her slightly and Ren managed to tip over completely. She laughed loudly when she noticed him frowning. "I'm sorry," she blurted. "I couldn't help it."

"Sure ya couldn't, but now I've got a reason ta be mad at ya."

Ren sat up, pouting. "Come on, be a sport, how can I _please_ you, Captain Black Spot," she asked, inching close to him. Her tone was velvety as if she meant to say those words and make them see inappropriate.

"Kiss me," he said, smirking.

"Anywhere?" she asked, moving her body close against his.

"Anywhere," he decided.

"Fine, but don't complain when it's delivered," she warned, jabbing her finger in his face.

He reached for her face, pulling the cigarette from her mouth. "Then, make it good."

Ren smirked as he moved his body to face hers. "No touching," she told him.

He nodded.

Ren climbed onto his lap and he moved his hands away, placing her cigarette on the edge of the small table before planting his hands against the tatami mats. She pushed him down against the floor before straddling his waist. She pushed his haori out of the way and leaned forward, running her fingers against his jaw. She let the trail down his neck slowly at watched his reaction. She leaned forward more, pulling apart his shihakusho to expose his chest slightly. She planted her lips against his chest; they were warm and moist against his skin. She parted them slightly, enjoying the taste of his skin – his cold skin. Her hands sat against his chest, crumpling up the top of his black uniform.

His hands shot up when he felt her teeth against his skin, but he stopped them inches from her shoulders. He let out a sigh.

Ren moved away with a smirk on her face. She reached for her cigarette after sitting up straight on top of him. She placed it back in between her lips. "How was it?" she asked, taking a drag.

Gin shook his head, holding his arm over his eyes. "Can't complain," he said, pressing his other hand over the bit of heat she left behind with her lips. He could feel the own beat of his heart as if quickened slightly. She leaned down towards him again, planting her lips softly against his neck, surprising him.

Whatever passions stirred within her was going against her pride. They were the ones driving her to continue with the kisses while purposely avoiding his mouth because she didn't even like Ichimaru Gin. He was a pest. _Maybe it is the alcohol, yeah, that was it_, she decided. Anything would suffice as long as it wasn't her fault. Her hands slid down his torso, feeling his lean, muscular body against the palm of her hand, but the shihakusho was bothering her. Ren allowed herself to suck lightly against his neck, hearing a grunt escape his lips.

She pulled her mouth away from his skin, moving away from him abruptly, staring down at him a bit appalled by her own actions.

Gin looked at her, opening his mouth to take a deep breath. "Why'd ya stop?"

**...**

**

* * *

****Special Thanks To: **Makota791, chocolatemud, kitcat 1995, .C H I D O R I - S H I O R I. for reviewing the previous chapter!

- - - -

This is actually the chapter I dreaded to type up. It's ridiculously large! You might be thinking it's not that long, but this isn't even the entire thing. I ended up putting so many events in this chapter that it probably ended up being over 20k words since I don't know how to count...it was approximately 68 college rule notebook pages...

What I typed was only 24...

Anyhow, I hope to get back to typing. So hopefully, I can get something out before next week. The next chapter is going to be shorter than this one, titled 'The Post-Delirium' while the one after will be 'Doll House'. :3 And, some plot will end up coming into play. I dragged it on pretty far, huh? XD

_Please Review._


	9. The Post Delirium

**Warning**: Adult Situations, beware.

* * *

**Venomously Attractive**

-

C H A P T E R N I N E

_The Post-Delirium_

_

* * *

_

Ren reflected on her thoughtless and inappropriate actions, disregarding the idea that the man she was currently straddling had been the single person in Soul Society that caused chills to run down her spine. She cast upon them a silence that had only been broken by Gin's eagerness to being dominated by her, which she found appalling. Even if her current drunken stupor had plenty control over her actions, with cherry-flavored liquor burning in her mouth as the taste compelled her, and she felt an urge to taste his, she wouldn't submit. She forcefully refused to act upon an unnatural feat as kissing him. Thinking her actions thoroughly, she decided that climbing off his body – regardless of the gratification – would be the best action to make. Unable to control all normal actions, she reached for a bottle of sake sitting on the tray besides them and took a large gulp, shaking her head at his request – ultimately denying him.

"Thankfully," she began, avoiding the slur. "I maintained enough pride to stop myself from continuing such ministrations." She hiccupped, having drunken the liquid much too fast for her throat to allow it a safe trip. "Besides, you seem to have already forgiven me."

"I wasn't really mad ta begin with," he admitted, smirking widely. "I jus' wanted ta see if you'd do it."

Ren frowned, slapping him over the head. "Barbarian," she stated indignantly. "You best find something better for us to do other than staying here alone."

"Let's put honey in Kira's hairgel," he stated flatly.

Ren stared at him shocked. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Why not?"

"Why yes?"

"I dare ya."

"Honey?" she queried, remembering the jar of honey she had gotten in the market place.

Gin nodded, placing his hands on her hips while sitting up. "Ya, his room's down the hall, the one in the corner," he explained. "He keeps his gel in a box."

Ren eyed him suspiciously. "You seem to have gotten some tabs on him," she muttered.

"I'm a captain after all."

"Flaunting your captaincy to know such intimate details in a person's life doesn't exude the fact that it's creepy," she retorted, placing her hands over his arms. "I refuse to use my honey for your schemes."

"I'll get ya a new one tomorrow."

"Swear."

"Swear."

"Fine," she decided, crawling off him after prying his hands off her hips. She moved over to her bag of items, pulling the largest towards her as she found a comfortable seat and began shuffling through the items in search of her honey. She pulled the jar up, memorizing every inch of it so she could have a reason to be mad at Gin if he didn't bring her an exact replica. She pulled her body off the ground, wobbly and feeling the room spin once, then twice before she was finally able to start walking. She slid the door open, waltzing out of the room.

Gin snickered as he watched her make her way out. He got off the floor and followed her out into the hallway.

"Be quiet."

Ren turned around and glared at him. She continued walking down the hall, making a single turn towards the room in the corner. She slid the door open quietly, looking around the small room for Kira, who was sleeping soundly on his futon near the door. She shook her head, reluctant to continue with her bet. Normally, she wouldn't care for something as stupid as switching the contents of an item for another…but since Gin proposed it; she found it hard to say no. She felt a whisk of wind reach her, brushing against her bare legs, and jolted, turning around angrily coming to the realization that Gin had used shunpo to catch up to her. He shoved her forward, forcing her to continue, and she stumbled inside having some difficulty avoiding a dangerous fall.

Ren managed to send him a nasty glare and he pointed his finger in the direction of the box used to keep gel. Ren moved towards it and picked up the small box, eyeing it suspiciously as if expecting something to jump at her when she turned away. She figured something would be wrong if Gin knew everything about the box and its contents. Instead, of continuing with overanalyzing such a simple situation, she turned away and darted towards the entrance of Kira's room, Gin slid the door shut carefully.

The slight sprint caused her stomach to churn uncomfortably, making it seem like something was jammed inside her throat begging to force its way out. She took a few deep breaths, allowing the nausea to pass before she walked through the hall, looking over the ledge to make sure there weren't any familiar faces peeking out. She opened the box, looking at the goo inside before emptying its contents over the railing, watching it fall like a cascade of disgusting food remains. Suddenly, she felt revolted.

She burped, feeling a burning sensation rushing over her throat before a familiar sly voice called out to her. Turning her head slightly away from the chunks of hairgel falling from the box, she looked at Gin, who leaned against the railing looking towards the gel. Expecting him to say something, she never realized he didn't intend to speak after calling her name. She glared at him.

Ren turned her attention to the box and brought it close to her face, unable to focus from a distance. Alcohol did horrors on her vision, regardless of how good it was – she shrugged, remembering anyone's vision would be affected by liquor. She propped open her honey and poured it all out inside the box, noticing the familiar yellow gleam it gave off. It looked almost exactly like Kira's original hairgel. Somehow, the similarities amazed her current state of mind.

Ren walked up to Gin, placing the box in his hands. He stared at her awkwardly.

"Put it back," she ordered, whispering.

"Why?" he asked, smirking widely. "Are ya scared?"

"No, this is what you get for tagging along!" she retorted, half-slurring.

"Fine," he said, heading towards Kira's room. His steps were heavy; enough to wake any heavy sleeper and Ren was quick to follow, almost stumbling as she watched him pull open his lieutenant's door.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" she stated, whispering bitterly.

Gin crossed the room and set the box in place before turning towards her. "It's all right, he's a heavy sleeper."

Ren was too busy tugging her hair out to acknowledge his statement, fearing that Lieutenant Kira would wake up and get suspicious of them – it's odd catching them together at times. As Gin made his way out of the room, Kira shifted abruptly.

Ren froze in place, worried and Gin simply shunpo'd away leaving her alone to rot. The idiot never bothered to close the door and she didn't have special eye powers that would help her slam the door shut.

Kira lifted his head up and looked out the door, blinking as he allowed his eyesight to settle on the figure standing outside his room. Ren threw the empty bottle of honey over her shoulder, hearing it clatter heavily against the wooden hallway.

"Takudaiji-san," Kira began groggily. "What are you doing here?" He rubbed his eyes to get better focus.

Ren hiccupped, her hands shooting over her mouth. "Captain Ichimaru lost his beloved pet, and I thought I heard it in your room," she lied, keeping her voice as derisive as possible. "Apparently, I was mistaken, excuse me." She reached for the shogi screen, sliding it slightly before he spoke.

He sat up. "I can help you."

Ren shook her head. "No, it's fine, I have everything under control. Keep resting Lieutenant Kira, if I need any help, you'll be the first to know," she said, sliding the door closed carefully. Darkness surrounded her quickly in the corner where she stood, the illuminating moon was the only source of life in that hall, she grit her teeth in frustration.

She turned on her heel and stomped straight towards Gin's room with a sour look on her face. She would end the bastard one way or another. She slid the shogi screen harshly, letting it slam on the other end. "Ichimaru!" she shouted, storming inside carelessly.

She looked around the room, it was empty without a sign that he had ever even been inside since they left. "Bastard," she spat, crossing her arms over her chest. She turned back, sliding the door shut before walking further inside the room. Her cigarette butt was sitting on the floor; it was burnt out and trampled. A whisk of smoke still emerged from it and she stepped on it again. She reached inside her kimono, pulling out pack of cigarettes, propping it open and taking out one of her cancer sticks. She grabbed a hold of it with her mouth and lighted it with one of the matches she found on the table.

She took a drag of her lighted cigarette, about to let out a puff of gray smoke when someone slammed hard against her body, causing her to fall on the ground with a heavy burden on her. She bit down on her cigarette, but coughed violently from the sudden intake and shock. "Shit!" she cursed as strong arms wrapped around her. She turned her face abruptly, facing Gin as he leaned towards her, planning a small kiss on her cheek before laughing.

"What's your problem?" she choked out, dropping her cigarette onto the tatami mat.

"Yer smoking's turning into an addiction, did ya ever notice?" he asked, curious.

"I don't care," she retorted breathlessly, trying to push him off her body before she died asphyxiated. His grip around her tightened and he nuzzled close to her neck causing her to gasp at the feel of his hot breath against her skin. "Let go of me." She continued to struggle, regardless of her drunken stupor demanding she submitted to his authority.

"Let's go out," he whispered in her ear softly. She stiffened beneath him, no longer elbowing him to break free of his grasp. She was slowly submitting to him – the game was becoming strangely enticing.

She looked at him, once more, shifting her weight slightly while taking a deep breath. Her lidded gaze met his, giving an eerie look to her blue eyes. The lightness in her usually dark orbs would have driven him to ravish her, accompanied by the pursing of her lips. She blinked, casting aside all thoughts of taking her. "And do what?" she spoke, her hands over his, intending to pry them off with what little strength she had regained as she sobered up.

"Let's visit Ninth Division?" he suggested.

His warm breath hit her face and she inwardly sighed, trying to avoid the contact. "And do what?" she asked again, turning her face to the side, giving him a look down her robes. Pale skin, covered slightly by strands of her dark tresses that fell over her shoulder, and the reasonable sized mounds hidden beneath her black shihakusho, he could see more than he bargained for.

He moved his gaze from her exposed skin, directing it back to her face. "We can leave Captain Nine an angry note and his lieutenant…something worse," he suggested, smiling wryly.

"What do you have against them?" she asked, whispering harshly. His grip loosened around her waist, allowing her to breathe easy without struggle.

Her cigarette remains on the ground in front of her, burning through the tatami mat, but neither of them bothered to do anything about it. They simply stared at one another as their dull conversation continued to ignore the sexual tension in between. His fingers laced around the edges of her shihakusho, sometimes sliding past the cloth to feel her soft skin, outline it with his finger – making her shiver involuntarily. She unconsciously pressed herself against his body, rubbing her rear against his hips. If he didn't have any self-control, he would have surprised her. At times, while he continued his ghostly ministrations over her body, he would manage a reaction from her – a quiet gasp, nails rasping against the tatami mats, or her head resting on his shoulder.

"Nothing," he whispered, nipping at her ear. Ren froze in place, biting her lower lip as he spoke softly into her ear – _darkly…seductively._ She perked up reluctantly, pushing his roaming hand away before it nearer her sensitive mounds that longed for his touch. He placed his hand against her hip instead, not moving it from place while he ran his tongue along her jaw – _she gasped_. "Y'know, yer startin' ta talk way too much ta Hisagi Shuuhei," he added softly, before slowly moving the fabric against her hips up.

It was the short skirt she hated wearing, feeling uncomfortable in her own skin. Unwilling to show how pale her skin was or how skinny her legs looked, having no natural curves as other women. She didn't see a highlight in her assets, nothing that mattered – a fat rear would always be hidden behind robes, never exposed. His slender fingers touched the exposed skin of her thigh. Her nails rasped against the tatami mats.

"Just 'cause I asked him what time it was today, doesn't mean I'm talking to him too much," she replied breathlessly. He pulled his body up slightly, moving his weight off her completely, but continued hovering over her slender form. He pushed her onto the floor completely and she grunted distastefully as her escape was caught before she acted on it.

"It does," he whispered, kissing the nape of her neck and chuckling. "It also means ya have to start carrying a watch instead of cigarettes." His mouth lingered at the nape of her neck, expecting a response.

Ren remained silent, trying to focus on the conversation as she ignored his advances on her. Her skin tingled in a sort of delight of having him touching her gingerly. She could feel the goosebumps surface over her skin, feeling cold at the exposure. She knew he had lifted her skirt over her hips, leaving it scrunched up and taking note of her lack of underwear. His hand slid up from her thigh to her hip, chuckling. He positioned himself behind her to cover her exposure, his arm unwound from her body, and his hands rested on her waist. Ren's cheeks colored slightly and instantly blamed the alcohol instead of his actions.

She scoffed, remembering how to speak without a slur. "Please, leave my cigarettes out of this," she said, able to smell the liquor on his breath as he pulled apart her robe, leaning over her body to nip at her shoulder. She flinched and bit her lip to keep herself from making any unnecessary noises to please him. Instead, she grinded against him, feeling him tense over her. "Have you been drinking more? Your breath smells like liquor—" He sunk his teeth hard against her shoulder, causing her to bite hard against her lips, breaking through the skin to stifle the moan in her throat. She arched her body, melding her body perfectly against his.

A trickle of blood slid over her lip as she released it, breathing heavily. Gin moved one of his legs forward, rubbing it against her as he pulled away from her shoulder, kissing her reddened skin gently. He reached an arm towards the table besides them, picking up a bottle of sake – clattering it against the others before taking a gulp. Ren turned her face slightly, dark orbs eyeing him dangerously. Her bottom lip was smudged with crimson blood. She moved away from him a bit, turning around to find a seat in front of him as she swiped the bottle from his hands. "I already told you I wasn't taking care of you if you end up sick again," she whispered, attempting to catch her breath.

Her body was burning, her skin prickling from excitement and she was ashamed that she almost came with all the foreplay. She was wet and trying to conceal that fact by sitting, her cheeks were a rosy pink as she glared at him viciously. He leaned forward – she didn't stop him – his mouth found a way to her shoulder, the same he had bitten. Her robe was falling off her shoulder, revealing a more tantalizing object of his lust. He could see breasts almost clearly, hidden beneath a single tear. He would take the risk of kneading her breasts, but he wasn't sure she was ready for that type of game. He took the bottle of sake from her hands, placing it back on the table before he grabbed her arms and pulled them around his neck – she didn't move them. He leaned forward more, pressing his body against hers.

Ren's fingernails crumpled up his haori as her lips parted, almost gasping from the stimulation. He sucked gently on her neck and she wondered if it was retribution for toying with him earlier. "Yer gonna have ta," he said in a sultry tone. He spoke between kisses. "'Sides, takes a lot more than this ta get me in the same state as you."

Ren writhed beneath him and she pressed her body against his again. "I'm not in any state," she whispered in his ear. Her throat was dry. She reached for the bottle of sake, straining slightly.

Gin noticed and moved away from her. He smirked devilishly at her; she caught the bottle in her hand, bringing it up to her lips. She allowed the sweet liquor to slip through her throat carefully, attempting to finish the rest of it as she waited for his response. Her head felt heavier and she let it fall back as she stopped drinking. "Look at ya, yer blankin' out already," he said, picking the bottle from her hands, taking the final gulp. He threw the bottle over his shoulder, letting it smash against the wall.

She let her body fall against the ground, breathing heavily. "I'm not blacking out, you're imagining things," she responded, closing her eyes. "I was just thirsty."

He grabbed her by the chin, causing her to open her eyes and glare at him. "You should 'ave told me," he said, leaning forward, climbing over her body. She moved her legs over as he was about to part them, causing him to chuckle. He continued moving closer to her. She licked her lips, tasting blood. He grabbed a hold of her head, forcing her up slightly as he placed a chaste kiss against her reddened lips.

"I need air," she breathed, purposely interrupting him.

Gin's head dropped. "Then, let's go out."

Ren nodded quickly in agreement. "Let's," she said hurriedly, pushing him away from her.

* * *

Their nightly outing involved too much walking without any necessary relaxation. She had grown paranoid after their actions inside his room, wondering if they would have remained if her traitorous body would willingly give itself to him. It took quite a while for her to cool down, she even excused herself into her room – learning the downfall of refusing to wear undergarments and slipped a pair on. She joined him shortly after and they made their way out of Third Division. She had already started smoking like a chimney, trying to forget their encounter while wiping her mouth whenever she could. The tingling in her body never left her, the proximity between the two only continued bringing that flood of memories back into her mind – disturbing her. They crossed the whole Seireitei, visiting other divisions as she followed Gin's lead to get back at others. Nothing interesting happened, until they tried to put blue dye in Kuchiki Byakuya's koi pond.

Ren slowly sobered.

She untied her hair, letting it fall past her shoulder as water dripped from the tips onto the wooden planks. Gin was still snickering in delight and she turned to glare. "You're so stupid," she cursed.

"Yer the one that said ya wanted a drink," he stated, attempting to stifle his laughter.

"Throwing me inside Kuchiki Byakuya's koi pond does not stop me from being thirsty," she retorted, squeezing the water from her shihakusho.

It clung to her body snuggly, showing off more than necessary. Gin eyed her from top to bottom with a mischievous smile on his face. "But ya got a nice swim at least."

"Shut up!"

"And, yer not yawning anymore," he commented.

"Thanks to you, I'm afraid of yawning, _idiot_," she spat.

"It aint my fault ya decided ta yawn right after ya started whinin' 'bout how thirsty you were," he replied, shrugging.

"Well, it isn't my fault you have nothing better to do other than waste my life!" she rebuked, frowning. "If I didn't have to deal with your stupid ideas for fun, I'd be much happier."

"Yer hurtin' my feelings."

"Screw your feelings, stupid man." Ren stood up straight and shuddered. Her hair sat around her face, sticking to her exposed skin.

Gin crossed the space between them and stopped in front of her, removing the loose strands of hair from her face. "Fine, you think of something fun ta do," he decided, pushing her long black hair behind her ears. He left his hands against her cheeks, waiting for her to speak.

Ren glared at him, already having something in mind. "No, you'll only make a mockery out of me," she stated, reluctant.

"I don't always make fun of yer ideas."

Ren slapped removed his hands from her face, but he placed them on her shoulders. "Yes, you do. You may be denying it now, but you always do," she said.

"Try me," he proposed.

"Well, I heard that a long time ago some crazy man buried—"

Gin snorted, interrupting her, but he composed himself when she glared at him as if she hoped to murder him when his back was turned.

"—well, this man buried this treasure underneath the Seireitei," Ren finished, excited.

Gin laughed slightly.

"See, I told you," she stated, angrily.

"I aint laughing." He was disguising his laughter as a cough.

Ren slapped his arm indignantly. "Stop being such an idiot, I told you, you'd laugh."

"I'm hardly laughin'."

"You know what? I'm just going to go back to my room and drink tea for the rest of the night." Ren turned her back to him and began walking away.

Gin reached forward, grabbing her obi and pulling her back. "Come on, stop being so hostile, get yer ass back here."

Ren turned around slightly, pushing him off. "I told you not to touch me!"

He ignored her. She said that a lot, but never meant it. He proved it when he had his hands all over her. "If ya want, we'll go check out that buried treasure," he said. "Jus' don't get mad, it's hard ta make ya happy after."

"I can be mad if I feel like it!" Ren stated. "And if you're just going to make a mockery of me all the way until we find the treasure—"

Gin laughed, shaking his head. "Ya think we'll actually find it?"

"You think we won't? I've got a map and everything."

Gin patted her head. "Ya poor woman, you've been cooped inside yer big house for way too long," he said.

Ren scoffed. "You want to look for it or not?" she asked.

"You lead the way, Ren-chan," he said, trying not to laugh at her sudden determination. "You jus' lead the way."

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **chocolatemud for reviewing the previous chapter!

So, yeah...there was some...slight smut in this chapter. I hope it was satisfying enough for those who already want something to happen between the two. Or, was it too racy? D: I'm not sure! XD Anyhow, hints to the plot already showed up in this chapter and the next will start a mystery. The comedic side of their relationship will be kept to a minimum. Soon, after that...the Drama label will make sense! It really will. I can't wait 'till Ren's aunt makes an appearance! I LOVE HER! D:

Thank you for reading and please review. I like hearing everyone's opinions.


	10. Doll House

**Warning**: More smut, 'nuff said.

* * *

**Venomously Attractive**

-

C H A P T E R T E N

_Doll House

* * *

_

Ren proved her exhilaration for the treasure hunt when she made a run for her room upon their arrival. Gin watched her carefully, noticing she kept the makeshift map hidden in her closet underneath a load of other boxes. The box was locked, and inside were other priceless jewels she had been given over the years. After taking the map from that box, she kicked Gin out in order to change clothes.

After wasting precious time, they finally made their way underground. They strategized through curt, angry whispers to find a way in order to stay in the clearing and hoping not to be caught or seen by Fourth Division. And unlike all the other, normal women who would cling to any man when things involved dark places and creepy, crawling insects, Ren turned out to be vastly different. After a short while of traveling in the underground, Ren had the audacity to pick up a scorpion and attach it to Gin's back with a light snigger.

Ren had more than a good laugh. She was forced to crouch over on the ground during her hysterics while holding her aching sides as she watched Gin shake off the scorpion. He may have been a captain, but a bite from one of those, even he had something to be scare of…more than a visit to Fourth Division.

When Gin managed to get the scorpion off him, he noticed his tail had been sliced off. He turned to Ren, disappointed.

"Gin, I didn't know you danced," she spat, giggling. She fanned her reddened face and took deep breaths.

"I'll get ya back for this."

Ren laughed more. "You have to admit, you owed it to me for being such a pervert."

"I aint a pervert."

Ren pulled herself up and scoffed. "You are," she said, taking the scorpion from his hand.

"I thought you'd be afraid of these kinds of things," Gin said, watching her toss the small scorpion away.

Ren turned to him, arching an eyebrow. "Really?" she queried.

He nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm not afraid of anything," she stated.

"Yer right, yer not," he agreed.

Ren smirked. "Didn't your report tell you anything about my fears?" she asked, walking up to him with a curious look on her face. She placed her hand over his chest and stared up at him with interest.

"Nope, but how'd ya know about that check I made?" The question had been playing in his mind for a quite a while, but finding the right time to ask had proven to be quite difficult since Ren found ways to avoid his questions.

"I have ears, numbnut."

"Ya eavesdropped?"

Ren nodded shamelessly. "Seeing as how I've been trapped doing nothing but stupid odd jobs for you, I figured eavesdropping wasn't such a bad hobby to pick up." Ren shrugged, brushing past him to continue her way towards that treasure.

Gin shook his head, allowing his eyes to follow Ren. Something about that condescending woman was sinking into him like poison making it inevitable to get away. Her subtle actions and the way her lips curved in a mocking smile that felt like poison to him.

Ren turned around to face him with a stern look on her face. "Are you coming?" she asked, moving her hands to her hips.

"Ya, I was jus' about ta follow ya," he said, walking.

Ren continued walking. She pulled out the map from her pocket and unfolded it, glancing ahead of herself.

Gin stopped beside her, watching her intently.

"I think we're going to have to make a sharp turn around here," she explained, looking back down at the map.

Gin remained silent.

Ren looked at him, arching an eyebrow. He was staring at her directly, eyes on hers. She felt a chill run down her spine and moved away from him slightly, feeling something strange. She kept herself guarded because if she left herself vulnerable, she would submit to him quickly. He moved closer to her and she brought her hands up to his chest, stopping him. She kept her gaze stern and vigilant to avoid giving herself away. If he got any closer, he'd notice her rapid heartbeat.

"I'm going to continue following the map, when you've retained some sense, you can consider following after me." Ren had to review each word before speaking it to make sure she didn't sound the least bit nervous.

She walked past him, about to turn away when he grabbed her by the arm.

They heard a sudden noise resonate through the large tunnels and he quickly composed himself, grinning widely.

"Let's get going," Ren said, pulling her arm from his grip and rushing past him.

Gin watched her and he knew.

He wanted her.

Ren turned right, into a darker tunnel.

Gin was the one caring the oil lamp and he was taking his time to follow her. She stopped, waiting for him to hurry over, but when she glanced over her shoulder, the light was nowhere to be seen. Ren moved closer to the crossroad, looking back again, only seeing the dim lighting of the long passageway. She looked down at her folded piece of paper, using the dim light to see. She could simply continue on her way and Gin would surely follow.

Ren shrugged and turned around quickly, slamming into someone hard. "Shit!" she cursed, moving back with a stagger.

"Ya need ta watch where ya heading."

"Where's my oil lamp?" Ren demanded instantly, recognizing Gin's voice.

"I dropped it," he replied.

"What?"

"Yer the one that rushed off, leaving me in the back."

"You're so stupid."

"Come on, let's get going." He pushed her forward slightly so she could continue leading the way.

Ren stepped forward and led them down the next corridor.

Gin began to whistle and Ren noted he was too cheerful to be such a freak. It might have bothered her how carefree he was because she in turn had nothing to be happy about.

"It's this way," Ren stated, taking another sharp turn to the left.

She stopped suddenly, her foot almost going over something. She stepped back and crouched down; there was a river of water running through. It was wide and was another impediment to them finding their treasure.

She stood up again, feeling Gin's arm snake around her waist picking her off the ground and jumping over the river. As soon as they landed, he let her go. She continued on her merry path, excited at how close she was to finding her hidden treasure. Gin stayed close to her, just to keep his mind off something that had been pestering him and looking at her from the back only brought her prominent assets to light.

"It's a door," she stated awkwardly as she came to a halt. There was a worn out wooden door sitting in front of her, a lighted torch crackling in the corner of the hollow area.

She walked towards it, pressing her palms against it and pushed.

"It's locked," Gin said, getting closer. He pulled the metal lock into light.

"Then break it," she ordered, staring at him serious.

"This could be a part of Fourth Division, we'd be breakin' in," he said. "They'd hunt us—"

Ren pulled the lock off and looked back at Gin, handing it to him. "You're talking too much."

"How'd ya open it?" he asked, looking at her.

"I picked it." Ren pushed the door open and walked into the dark room. By the feel of it, it was particularly small, but there were things piled up against the wall.

Gin entered shortly after with the torch, lighting up the small room and noticing what was stacked all around the walls. "They're dolls," he confirmed.

"That's creepy," she stated, disgusted.

Gin walked towards one of the shelves while Ren remained by the door, moving towards another one of the shelves. Gin pulled up one of the dolls from place, it was soft like a ragdoll, but it had assets that are more elaborate. He laughed. "Look, its Captain Nine," Gin said, catching Ren's attention instantly.

Ren walked to his side and looked at the doll in his hands. It might have been a rag doll, but it looked exactly like Tōsen Kaname. "This is getting worse," she said slowly.

"Where am I?" he questioned, putting the Tōsen doll back in its place. He looked around the small room, recognizing most of the members of the Gotei in doll form. Captains, Lieutenants, and Seated Officers were all sitting on the shelves – Third to Tenth Seat. He wondered where Ren would be if she was no longer a seated officer.

Ren pulled a doll from one of the shelves near the entrance. It had silver hair and a fox face, if she were still herself, she would have said it was the devil himself, but it was only Gin. "You're right here," Ren said, throwing the doll at him.

Gin caught it and walked over to her with a doll in hand. "I found you on the top of the chain in the noble circle area," he said, holding up her doll.

"What?" She took the doll in his hand and stared at it. It was her exact replica and wearing an elaborate kimono instead of the black shihakusho. Even the doll's hair was fixed in a way she was known to keep her hair. Then she saw it, after scrutinizing the doll, on its ears were replicas of pearl earrings in its ears.

Ren looked up at Gin, who was amused by his own doll. She snatched it out of his hands, noticing a black spot on its haori. She pulled Gin to face her and looked from the black spot on his haori to the one on his doll. She dropped it, moving away, even throwing her own doll on the ground.

"What's wrong with ya?" he asked.

"They're too detailed," she stated. "Mine has its ears pierced!"

"Haven't ya always had 'em?" he asked, confused.

"No, you imbecile. I just got them this afternoon!"

"That is strange." He nodded, bending down to pick his doll up. He looked at the bottom of it and read the white tag sowed onto its behind. He read it. "My name's not Captain Black Spot." He grabbed Ren's off the ground and read its tag as well. "They spelled your name wrong."

"What?" She looked over at it.

"Yeah look, they spelled it w-h-o-r-e," he said, showing it to her.

"Why that insolent—?" Ren stopped herself, grabbing a hold of Gin's arm and tugging hard. "Let's get out of here."

"I'm taking mine."

"Leave it you fool!" she ordered.

"Fine, but stop shoutin' so much," He placed his and her dolls together on the shelf with a smirk.

Ren was quick to pull him out of the small room. She even locked it again.

Gin couldn't help but feel edgy since he had failed to notice a looming presence around either of them, but that room was evidence enough.

* * *

Ren was quick to find an exit and she scurried out of it as well. It wasn't fear. She wasn't afraid of whomever it was that watched them; she was simply disgusted at the fact that any person would be willing to pick up such a hobby.

Ren was standing against the wall, arms crossed over her chest, waiting patiently for her captain to return.

Gin showed up a few minutes later, holding two small bottles in his hands. He gave one to Ren and opened his, taking a drink. "Quite an adventure, wasn't it?"

Ren nodded, opening her juice can and drinking from it. In any case, drinking something as sour as orange juice was beginning to sober her up. When regarding Gin, he still seemed more than wasted and she suspected he was still secretly drinking.

"I didn't think you'd be able to pick a lock."

"I'm unfazed by your small talk."

"Yer getting more aggressive as the hours go by."

"And?" Ren arched an eyebrow, pulling the can from her lips.

"And nothing," he replied, shrugging.

Ren rolled her eyes. "When are we heading back?"

"When the sun rises."

Ren scoffed.

"We're bound ta think of something else ta do ta keep us busy," Gin responded.

"There is nothing I want to do but bathe."

"Why?"

"That place was ghastly."

"There's a lake near here, I can throw ya in."

"Spare me."

"I'll go in with ya, but ya gotta teach me how to swim."

"Stop with the lame jokes, I don't want to choke on my juice," she stated, turning away from him.

"If ya choke, I'll give ya mouth ta mouth."

"No thanks, I'd rather die."

He shook his head disapprovingly, noticing a couple walk past them holding hands. He grabbed Ren by the wrist and pulled her closer to her, spilling her drink on her a bit.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Come on, let's go ta the peak."

"Ew, with you? Never."

"I aint gonna touch ya, pervert."

"Don't call me a pervert, freak."

"Well, it's not like I'm takin' ya there ta make out with ya, you'd probably bite my tongue off anyway," he said with a shudder.

"Then, why would you want to go there?"

"Ta scare them."

"Scare who?"

"All the other couples there." Gin's smirk widened.

"You're such a freak."

"Ya in?"

Ren shrugged. "Is that an order, captain?"

"I can give you orders now?" he asked, baffled.

"No." Ren walked past him.

Gin laughed and made his way after her. He'd get her to go even if she refused. He _always_ found ways to convince her, even if it was blackmail.

* * *

There was movement behind them. Gin brought Ren closer, but she pulled away. "I don't want to be seen here with you!" she whispered harshly.

Gin put his hand over her mouth, pushing her against the nearest tree. Ren took a sharp breath as he inched his body closer to her and her eyes widened in shock. She pressed her palms against his chest, keeping him at a proper distance so he wouldn't be able to feel her heartbeat, which was antagonizing her entire existence.

The same rustling behind them continued to plague her. She continued pushing him while he pulled her closer and he was winning. He was much stronger than she was and as intriguing as that may have been, she didn't want to lose the fight.

She peeked over his shoulder and noticed a couple rush past them, glancing over at them shortly. Ren shut her eyes tightly, letting her head fall against hi shoulder. He removed his hand from her mouth and brushed it against her cheek, drawing her face closer. She made a soft sound as she attempted to pull her face away, grabbing a hold of his arm, but he stayed strong.

"Would you stop this?" she whispered, pushing against his chest.

"Yer gonna have ta give in."

"You're ignorant."

"Ya need ta learn how to control yer own actions—"

"—oh, please!" she stated lowly. "I haven't done anything to make an advance on you. I'm not the least bit interested."

Gin chuckled lowly. "Stop lying to yerself, I know ya pretty well by now, yer refusing all the feelings ya have for me," he whispered, leaning closer. "As for advances, yer body's already molded itself to seduce any man with simple actions."

She stared at him awkwardly. "You're confusing my feelings for something that isn't there," she stated defiantly. "What you're trying to do is impose your feelings on me just so I could reciprocate them."

"I wouldn't need ta be so imposing if you'd just admit it."

"You repulse me," she spat.

"Yeah, yeah an' that was you runnin' out ta gag after ya gave me that kiss," he said, aggravated.

"I held it in."

"An' the second?"

"That was extra, along with other actions in between." She rolled her eyes.

"Yer lying." His smiled widened.

He inched closer to her face, so much she could feel his warm breath against her lips.

"Admit it. I won't make fun of ya."

Ren scoffed and turned away. Gin moved her face back into place, pulling her closer to his lips. She gulped, wondering how long she'd be able to keep a straight face. She could only admit to herself that somewhere along the way she began to feel an attraction towards that vile silver-haired man – she clearly wanted him and expressed it while they were in his room.

"You're mistaking my feelings…for…s-something else," she repeated straightly, feeling her lips touch his as she spoke. "What I-I feel for you is nothing short of repulsion. This relationship will never—"

Gin chuckled, letting her go completely without complaint or reluctance. Ren stared at him, bothered by his own interruption. He messed her up, she even allowed herself to think twice about her feelings for him.

"I was only playin'." He chuckled again. "Yer jus' so easy ta tease."

He turned his back on her and she glared at him viciously. When he looked at her, she pretended not to care, shrugging her shoulders. He was stepping closer to the bushes.

"My, my, is that you Ren?"

Ren turned around, peeking over the tree and walked out from the shadows. She was facing Hisoka, who was holding onto the hand of a voluptuous blond she didn't recognize. "Hisoka, how misplaced…you seem…"

"Are you here on your own—?" He interrupted himself. "Of course you aren't, who did you come with?"

"Dear, who I spend the night with is none of your business."

"You're right, well; I hope you enjoy your night. I'll be heading back home now," Hisoka said smugly. He pulled his arm around his woman and held her snuggly against his body. She giggled excitedly.

Ren nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"Would you like to join us?"

"No." Ren turned away. "I have too much work to do to sit there and watch you fornicate."

"You shouldn't be such a prude," Hisoka said, leaning in to whisper something to the woman. She nodded curtly and began to walk ahead of him, onto a darkened path. Hisoka walked up to Ren, turning her around, and lifting her face up. "How long has it been since a man's touched you?"

"A minute," she replied, frowning.

"You know what I mean," he began. "How long has it been since you've slept with a man?"

"Why does it matter how long it's been, nosy bastard?" she asked defensively.

"I'm only wondering what kind of men you've been mixing with," he responded, smiling. "Because you've been spending much time with Ichimaru Gin."

"Is that a problem?" Ren arched an eyebrow. "Because if I remember correctly, your father was the one who assigned me to be his personal slave."

"You seem quite happy for a personal slave. Has he been pushing all the right buttons?" he asked, whispering.

Ren stared at him blankly, annoyed by his interrogation. "He hasn't pushed any of my buttons," she replied. "Stop making stupid assumptions."

"He's sent nothing but good reports to father, I'm sure you've found a way to convince him," Hisoka continued, placing his hand on her face. "I know you Ren, you're too proud to wait on someone else; you'd resort to more intimate measures to get better reports."

"Trust me, I also draw the line somewhere," she said, slapping his hand off her face. "I've told you not to touch me."

"You don't like anyone to touch you, how do you even have sex?" he inquired mockingly.

Ren rolled her eyes. "Well, without touching," she retorted. "I'm leaving; go tend to your commoner."

Hisoka chuckled, watching Ren walk away. He looked towards the other path, then back to his cousin, but she was gone. There was a rustling of leaves, but he merely went on his way.

The rustling of leaves was followed by a yelp and a large splash.

Ren found Gin and somehow they managed to take each other down into the nearby pond. The water wasn't very deep, but it was enough to drench them both after Gin thought pushing her inside would be funny. She pulled him in with her.

"You imbecile!" she cried. She was wet again. "You better take me back to my room this instant."

She was staring at the silver haired shinigami, awestruck as she followed the trail the water made on his exposed skin. The way his clothes clung snuggly against his lean physique, caused a sudden heat in her body to spread through her entire body as she parted her lips to speak—

He looked at her, directly, eyes opened and narrowed dangerously. His expression was serious, but she could see his eyes looking her over and she felt her body ache. She took a deep breath.

"Let's go." He stood up and grabbed a hold of her, pulling her onto her feet.

He shunpo'd towards his division and then to the front of his room. He let her go, expecting her to run into her room, but instead she stormed into his. Gin walked inside, pulling his wet haori off, and tossing it near the window. He slid the door shut.

Ren noticed a bottle of sake on the small table. She bent over and picked it up, drinking the rest of its contents. She wiped her mouth, feeling it spill and searched the room for Gin. He was sitting against the wall, his hair pushed back, his arm left arm draped over the windowsill and his eyes were once again scrutinizing her.

"I'm going to bed now," she informed him.

"Come here," he said, gesturing.

Ren walked over to him reluctantly, dropping the empty bottle on the ground, and stopped in front of him. "What?"

"Come closer," he ordered, taking her hand in his.

Ren moved an inch closer.

"More."

She shook her head.

Gin frowned, giving her hand a hard tug, dropping her on him.

She fell on him hard and whined softly. She scrambled to her feet, only to be held down by Gin. She looked up at him expectantly, but he didn't say anything.

Ren gulped.

Their bodies were entwined and she was able to feel him closer now that their clothes were wet, along with their skin. Her hands were holding onto his arms tightly, but she moved them away, placing them against his torso. She lifted herself slightly, propping her body only a bit over his. His eyes hadn't left hers and his hands were placed against her hips, threatening to slip over to her bottom.

Gin moved himself forward, lifting his face slightly, and pressing his lips against hers lightly. Ren fretted at the sudden sensation. He pulled her closer, pressing his lips harder, waiting for her response. Her eyes were open wide, surprised by the assault and her hands bunched up his wet shihakusho tightly. She could feel her nails digging into her own skin through the fabric. If she would react to him, he would figure her out, unless she played it off as a game when he would ask her later. Ren smirked against his lips, making him tighten his grip on her. She moved her mouth against his slowly, placing her hands on the sides of his face and holding him in place.

Ren positioned herself on top of him, her legs wrapping around his waist when he moved forward to allow her to move. His hands were wrapped around her, moving along the curve of her back.

Their wet robes left nothing to the imagination. He opened his mouth against hers and she eagerly responded, allowing his tongue to enter. He tilted his head to the side, getting a better taste of her, even though he knew what she would taste like, sweet sake.

"Mmm," she managed as his hand slipped down her bottom, grabbing a hold of her.

She pulled his hand back up and began to pull apart his robes. He pulled his arms out of his shihakusho, returning them to her body eagerly while trailing his lips down to her neck.

Ren sighed, feeling the heat of his open-mouthed kisses leaving marks against her skin. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall over his shoulder. He was tugging at her obi, undoing it and pulling apart her robes. Ren grabbed a hold of his face, lifting it up, and kissing him hard. He ran his hands over her assets, wet and dripping from the cold.

Their kisses were growing sloppier. Ren had begun enticing him by grinding against his hips. When he ran his hand over the length of her leg, he allowed himself to go under her robes, feeling her taut skin against his fingers. He felt the lacy line of her panties, sliding past them to feel her bottom better. He enjoyed the sound of her pleasured voice and needed to hear more. His hand slid further down and he began taunting her, keeping his fingers over her opening. He smirked against her lips. In response to his teasing actions, she bit down on his bottom lip, making his groan. She really was a fiend.

"Stop," she breathed softly. She looked at him after pulling away from his kiss. The smirk returned to his lips as he looked at her, pulling his hands up to her waist. She rested her head against his shoulder and he held her tightly, kissing her shoulder. She shuddered at the touch of his lips. He let out a sigh.

She buried her face against the nook of his neck, pressing her lips against it sensually.

"Why'd ya wanna stop when yer already in heat?" he asked, breathing heavily.

Ren didn't respond and continued her ministrations. She began leaving a trail of open mouthed kissed against his skin, moving away from his body, running her hands against the length of his torso.

Gin played with the idea that she would have slapped his across the face for telling her she's in heat. _She'd probably say something like, 'I'm not a dog to be in heat, imbecile._' He'd laugh at her.

Ren untied his obi, pulling it off and loosening his hakama as she pushed him onto the tatami mats. She continued kissing him softly while straddling him, making his body temperature rise. She could feel it and when he tried to touch her, she pushed his hands way. She looked up at him and smirked. Her eyes glinted with burning ardor.

Oh, she hated herself at that point, but hating herself wasn't going to stop her body from working itself with his. He was strong and that itself enticed her. The beating of her heart was giving away her true intentions. She wanted him and when she wanted someone or something, she went out of her way to get a hold of it.

Her lips were like burning fire and when she pressed them against his skin, she could feel the heat spread within him. Her hips grinding sensually against his crotch had him aching to touch her and torment her in similar fashion. Her fingers touched him lightly, leaving an impression on his torso as her hand made its way south, past her own heat towards the bulge in his pants.

Gin reached for her, grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her against the tatami mats. Her back landed against his wet haori and he climbed her, pulling her legs apart. He held her hand down against the ground, chuckling playfully.

Ren tried to pull away from his grip, but he tightened it. He leaned forward, kissing her lips. He was beginning to enjoy the feel of them. He was getting used to her lips. He carried on, touching her body scantily. She groaned and whined a bit. He followed the trail through the small valley between her breasts, running his fingers further down onto her navel and beneath her robes. She jerked forward, pushing against his torso.

"Gin," she breathed.

He kissed her neck, finding a spot and sucking at it lightly to return the favor she gave him earlier that day.

"Gin, stop." She groaned, feeling his finger run along the thin fabric between his cold finger and her womanhood. He brushed past her clit, causing her to jerk as the pleasure flooded through her senses like electricity. Her mouth parted slightly as she closed her eyes.

Her arms stopped trying to push him off her, instead they wrapped around his neck, drawing his closer. His lips trailed down to her collarbone, he ran his tongue along it causing her to shiver before, pulling her body closer to his erection with his other hand.

She let out a small protest before she fell silent.

Concerned, Gin looked up at the serene look on her face as her chest moved up in down as she took easy breaths. The alcohol won after all. He damned his luck, removing his hands from her body and dropping himself besides her. He sighed, feeling a pain in the pit of his stomach. He regretted feeling such excitement; Ren was nothing but a tease. Regardless, he grabbed a hold of her, pulling her towards his body in order to keep their bodies warm.

He chuckled once more, at how close he had been. One final touch and that would be all.

…

* * *

**A/N: **Ohhh...so close Gin! What a hit an' miss! I bet everyone is hating on me because they just don't seal the deal. lol...don't worry, after some drama in the following chapters and the antagonists making an appearance...I'm sure they'll find time to mate. Or, at least get all hot and bothered. XD

This is too much fun.


	11. Something Shady By First Division

**Venomously Attractive**

-

C H A P T E R E L E V E N

_Something Shady Near First Division_

_

* * *

_

Sakamoto Kyozo sat inside the comfort of his study excitedly awaiting the return of his beautiful wife. He glanced out the window once again – for the thousandth time in anticipation – sitting on the other side of the wall while taking in the sight of his wonderful garden. Every flower in bloom filled the lush greenery with beauty beyond comprehension – his territory was amongst the most beautiful in comparison with other noble homes.

From the distance, he could see the rushing of his servants as they meticulously dealt with the preparations for the welcome party.

His wife had gone back to her old mother's home to take care of the old woman for three months without time to visit her home. She wrote often, but it was never enough to fill the loneliness in his heart. The distance between them was almost unbearable and her return was exhilarating – a flame had been ignited in his being. She would finally rejoin their family and make them complete. Everything would return to normal.

A soft knock against the shogi door disturbed his fleeting thoughts.

"Come in," he said, grumbling.

The door slid open, revealing a young blond girl (Ren's favored servant) bowing lowly on the other side. "Sayuri-sama has just entered the manor," Fusae explained with a coy smile. "She asked me to inform you that she will first greet Kazue-sama and Hisoka-sama before coming here."

Kyozo smiled.

"That's magnificent!" he stated, standing up and clasping both hands together with joy.

Fusae bowed and slid the door shut, her footsteps thudding against the wooden floors as she made her way back to work.

The pudgy man brushed back his balding head and grinned joyfully. He was filled with undeniable ecstasy, his lovely wife had returned. He missed her dearly.

He combed out his robes, straightening out the crumples. He wanted to seem dashing, but wanted it to seem natural that she would automatically pounce on him. He smiled perversely, elated by the lewd thoughts crossing his mind. Oh to feel her creamy soft skin against his fingers—

He made his way over to the window, looking outside, wondering if he would be able to catch a glimpse of his wife if she passed through the large bridge in the garden, shaded by the limping branches of the trees beside it.

A clock clicked slowly inside his mind, counting down the minutes between seeing her again. _The wait is simply unbearable_, he conceded mentally as he grabbed onto the window's edge. His thoughts once more entering more enticing scenarios upon seeing his lovely wife—

The door slid open harshly, catching his attention in an instant. He turned back watching a tall woman with jovial, yet matured features enter his study clad in an expensive silk kimono. Her long black hair was pulled back in a messy bun, held by elaborate gold hairpins.

"Sayuri," Kyozo chimed excitedly, holding his arms open as he made his way towards her.

Sayuri pulled out a fan from her obi and tapped her husband on the head, stopping him from getting any closer. Kyozo looked up at Sayuri, whose lips were upturned in a disapproving frown as she narrowed her emerald green eyes at him.

"What's wrong darling?" he asked, confused.

Sayuri moved past the man, heading towards the opened window. She snapped her fan open, blowing wind to her face slowly and she turned to face her husband with a deathly glare.

"I went to see Ren," Sayuri began slowly, watching her husband's face twist in horror at the revelation. "And Kazue told me that you threw her out of the manor without a place to stay or any type of income…"

"B-but, darling…I had a perfectly good reason to thrown her out!" he said, stuttering.

"Really?" she asked, walking closer to him. "What exactly would _my _Ren be capable of doing that would be enough to displease you so much you'd throw her out of the manor?"

"She has drawn the line," Kyozo said, attempting to justify his standing decision. "She crossed it! Toshusai Shigeru-sama came to ask for her hand in marriage and she audaciously poured tea all over his lap a-and the proceeded to laugh at his face!"

"Ren is free to do whatever she pleases!" Sayuri said, raising her voice with authority. "She is not like us. She is still a Takudaiji. She was born with her father's name and still holds more influence that our families combined – regardless of her current—"

"She doesn't know that!" he said, his face growing red.

"Ren isn't stupid," she said, calming her tone slightly. "Even if she does not wish to marry, she doesn't need to. All we had to take charge of was educating her properly since the death of her family. We have no say in what actions she takes as an adult."

"She certainly doesn't act like an adult!" he answered vehemently. "She needs a man's dominance to put her in place!"

"Ren doesn't need to marry unless she wants to." Sayuri snapped her fan close, reaching forward and using it to tap on her balding husband's head. "Why don't you make yourself useful and marry off your own daughter? Kazue is nothing but a lazy woman and she's wasting—"

Kyozo snarled in response. "Kazue does not need to marry."

"Then neither does Ren," she said, "and, that's final."

"You can't leave that insolent woman out there doing whatever she pleases after all she's put us through!" Kyozo shouted. "She doesn't even care about us – her family."

"Kazuya-chan died, why should she find a reason to care about others?" Sayuri reminded him with a glare. "She loved that boy more than she loved herself. If he was still alive, she might have turned out different. Do not judge her because I will not let you get away with any wrong you might dare impose on her."

"Apathy doesn't look good on her."

"I don't care." She rolled her eyes, bustling past Kyozo towards the door. "Where is she?"

"Last I heard she's sleeping in the quarters of Third Division."

"Third?" She arched an eyebrow, bemused. "Ren belongs to Fifth Division, why is she in Captain Ichimaru Gin's division?"

"As punishment for her actions with Toshusai-sama I had her transferred to Captain Ichimaru's division to act as his errand boy," he confessed, avoiding his wife's overpowering gaze.

"I want Takudaiji Ren back in this manor this instant!" she ordered. "I also want her retransferred to Fifth Division immediately!"

"But—"

"Don't you dare go against me, fatso," she interrupted strongly. "You will comply with my orders by today and if you disobey, I will take my leave." Her tone showed how serious she was about her threat. The powerful determination was a common trait in all his wife's sisters and it so happens to be the single trait Ren inherited from that house of demons. "And I will gladly tell Ren _everything_."

On that final note, Sayuri left his office, her footsteps quick and powerful as they faded away with her distance.

Kyozo bit his tongue with reluctance. He was opposed to lifting his punishment over Ren, but he did not want to lose his wife over his pride.

"Fusae!"

* * *

A throbbing pain forced Ren out of her peaceful slumber, her head felt as if she carelessly smashed it against the wall or something along the lines of smashing. The fact that she could feel her pulse within it was proof enough to encourage the idea that she had been drunk beyond recognition.

Her left hand jerked upward, clasping her cool palm against her temples – the pain felt unbearable. No recollection of the previous night's events – she noted how the nasty aftertaste of alcohol lingered in her mouth, mixed with the familiar taste of tobacco along with a few other unfamiliar tangs.

She attempted to pull her heavy body off the ground, feeling something uncomfortable where she was lying. She lifted her head off the comfort of something soft against her skin; her tangled hair fell over her shoulder with her movements. Opening her eyes slowly she began recognizing bits and pieces of Gin's room. _But, where's that pervert?_ She inquired mentally, unable to pull her groggy self off the ground.

Something moved beneath her.

She froze, blinking quizzically and swallowing hard. She looked down, a sleeping Gin laid beneath her, shihakusho messily undone, chiseled chest exposed to her groggy eyes. Her eyes traveled further down, exposing her own nakedness.

"What have I done?" she whispered, shocked.

She removed herself from him in disbelief of her actions and tried to remember what occurred the night before. Nothing came to mind. She defensively shoved his body further from hers.

She slammed her throbbing head against the tatami mats – anything to cleanse the sin she committed against nature. Getting intimate with Ichimaru Gin should be referred to as a sin against nature.

Her head ached more from the hit.

Gin shifted and yawned loudly, catching her attention. Her head snapped in his direction, eyes vigilant as they scrutinized his every move, watching the way his muscles stretched out—

She mentally slapped herself before finishing the traitorous thought.

"Ren-chan," he called, rubbing his eyes and turning to her groggily.

Ren covered her body quickly, slipping her hands back into the sleeves of her shihakusho and glared at him as she fixed it.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

He had a hand over his head, suffering from a hangover, she presumed. His eyes darted towards his torso, noticing a few red marks in his field of vision, sprawled over his chest and further down.

"What did you do to me?" he asked, smirking victorious.

He reached for her with his hand, grabbing a hold of her hair and feeling the roughness against his fingertips. Ren stared at him for a moment before slapping his hand away. Her eyes locked on the red marks on his body.

"I did not leave those there," she said. "For all I know, you could have dropped me off here after I passed out and gone out to fool around with another woman."

He laughed at her assumption. "Y'know I wouldn't cheat on ya, Ren-chan."

He placed his hand on her thigh rubbing her cold skin lightly and she retaliated, slapping him across the face.

"You imbecile," she spat, shoving him away from her.

She stood up and scurried out of his room, her face burning from embarrassment as she crossed the short distance between their bedrooms. After entering hers, she took a minute to check if she had done anything, but the moistness of her panties was enough proof of her sin.

"That bastard touched me inappropriately," she mustered, clasping the fabric of her shihakusho and crumpling it.

She went straight into her drawers, digging through them like a mad woman as she searched for her cigarettes.

"Oi, Ren-chan!" The silver-haired demon called from his bedroom window.

"What?" she shouted, knowing if ignored he would automatically storm into her room.

"I think ya might have raped me last night."

"Go to hell!" she stated in disbelief.

Gin laughed. "Come on Ren-chan, don't be mad."

"I told you not to touch me!"

"Oh, but yer the one who touched me," he said cynically.

* * *

Unseated officers – when they weren't spending time training – were used to taking care of mediocre and everyday type of work around the division. Takudaiji Ren had been assigned to take care of everyday labors, like many unseated officers of the division – cooking, cleaning, and washing were a few things she would have been doing. When it was first mentioned that Third Division would have an errand boy that would lift all responsibility from their shoulders, they were festive – trusting their duties would fly right out from before them while the new slave took care of all the dirty work. Expectantly, many took the time to wake up early that morning in order to see who that poor sucker was. When they all peeked outside, watching that raven-haired _devil_ _temptress_ from Fifth Division sashay through the front gates – lips parted slightly in that way that made all men throw themselves at her as she glanced around the area – all solace flew out the window. But, they had overlooked one thing – their captain! A man of his caliber would not fall so easily for a temptress' games.

As fate would have it, they were terribly wrong.

In fact, all sense of hope disintegrated and turned to dust when they saw her meeting their captain – the silver-haired deviant looked her over, taking in the curves of her body and her pretty face, looking at her as if she was a piece of intricate work and they knew. They lost to the common harlot.

Most men in the division became used her presence, looking at her from a different prospective and they realized she was a remarkable sight. Especially wearing that short skirt and prancing around as if she owned half the world – though she ignored everyone around her. Still, most men of Third Division felt it was enough simply looking at her while waiting for a gust of wind to blow and hike her skirt up.

While a group of shinigami worked around a large spring of water, filling large wooden pales with water beneath the kitchens in Third Division, Takudaiji Ren sat among them.

She sat in the corner of the small space, sitting on top of a barrel with her noblewoman friend, Kohana. Both of them enthralled in the game of cards they played, but Ren seemed bothered above all. A sharp frown etched on her full lips, eyebrows furrowed disapprovingly as she reprimanded Kohana's wrong moves.

"This is beyond me," she spat angrily. She pulled three cards from her hand, dropping them into the discard pile and drawing the equivalent from the deck.

Kohana's eyes looked up at her, glinting with concern for Ren.

"Why do I have to leave? I claimed that office!" She silently cursed. "I bet he's got that…" She trailed off into sharp murmurs, bothered by the strange feelings bubbling inside of her.

Kohana reciprocated Ren's actions involuntarily, not knowing if she was playing the game right and fearing her reprimands. "Why don't you go see him?" Kohana asked carefully.

"It's a waste of time," she remarked, setting down a winning hand. Kohana looked distraught. "Kohana-chan, if you had a penis, who'd you prefer that big-breasted freak Matsumoto or me?"

She was taken aback by the question for a few seconds before Ren glared at her, confirming her seriousness.

Kohana cleared her throat. "Well, she is very pretty," she said honestly. "I'm sure most men would like large breasts like hers, but if I was a man, I think I would prefer a smaller chest like yours…" Ren was glaring at her. "Oh, my, Ren-sama, I swear I was trying to compliment you by picking you!" She fretted nervously, regretting the words she uttered before her appraisal.

Ren huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back slightly. "It's quite all right, I'm used to your _delightfully ignorant_ demeanor," she said, looking down at the splay of cards on top of the wooden box. "Would you consider her more attractive than I?"

"I supposed Lieutenant Matsumoto is attractive in an everyman's fantasy girl kind of way, while you're pretty in a sense that you're able to flaunt the natural looks of women in order to catch a man's attention," she said, having trouble finding the right words. "In short, men fear the effects you have on them…"

Ren stared at her blankly.

Kohana seemed troubled.

"I'm the bane of men and she's the sprinkles on top?" she surmised.

Kohana's face turned red in embarrassment and Ren let her head to drop. She remained the same, mentally cursing Matsumoto Rangiku's existence when a single thought crossed her mind. A smile spread across her lips and she looked back up at Kohana. "But, I'm sure that blimp won't want sloppy seconds," she said, almost excited.

"What are you talking about?" Kohana asked, bemused.

"He's got hickeys all over his torso," Ren said callously. "No woman alive would want to sleep with a man whose been marked. I sure wouldn't want to sleep with someone like that."

"I was under the impression that you had no interest in Captain Ichimaru," Kohana recalled, finding Ren's behavior a bit out of character.

"I'm not attracted to Gin," she stated, scoffing.

"From what I've gathered, you seem a tad bit jealous that he's thrown you out of his office."

Ren stared at her in mild outrage, phased viciously by her words. "Jealous? I'm not jealous! I'd never feel such a vile emotion as jealousy," she said. "Not over Ichimaru Gin or over that balloon woman." She turned her face slightly. "I'm merely bothered."

"And possessive…?"

"Possibly," she answered.

"Takudaiji-san, there you are."

Ren turned around, watching Kira make his way towards them, noting Kohana was sitting across from her. "Welcome again, Kohana-sama," he greeted.

"What do you want?" Ren asked sharply, interrupting Kohana before she had a chance to greet him.

"Someone arrived from the Sakamoto House to see you," he commented.

Ren stood up, sighing. "Excuse me," she stated, walking past him.

Her mind underwent a type of unspeakable turmoil, tainted with underling feelings that would prove bothersome to her later. Ren replayed their conversation as she made her way towards the main gates, where she implied her visitor would be waiting. She folded her arms across her chest, thinking things thoroughly. _There's no reason for me to even feel rancorous over such a situation, it's clear if he comes onto her, she'd reject him when she sees those marks,_ she contemplated.

"_A noble just stepped into the division, brings back disastrous—_"

Ren lifted her gaze and directed it towards the softly spoken man who had just talked. He fretted and bit his tongue, while his companion asked him to shut up. She glared at them and continued walking.

A noble walking into Third Division would mean it was Hisoka; Kazue wouldn't go anywhere near her and her fat uncle was still sulking over the embarrassment he suffered.

Ren stopped shortly, her eyes searching the entrance for the visitor and a whisk of raven-hair caught her interest.

A woman clad in a forest green kimono with a floral print was standing by the gate, Fusae besides her holding a large umbrella to shade her pale skin from the harsh sun. Dark eyes met Ren's and she halted in place, feeling underdressed in the mandatory shihakusho she was forced to wear by Gin.

Ren approached her aunt reluctantly, fearing the worse – for once. If there was anyone she feared, it had to be her lovely, jovial, cheerful, deceitful, bitchy, vengeful aunt: Sakamoto Sayuri.

"What are you wearing?"

Ren's eyes narrowed instinctively, a defense mechanism against the tyrant. Who may have been malignant in every sense of the word, but was the only person who naturally cared for her. Ren placed both hands over her hips, shifting her weight onto her left side and scoffed at her aunt's reaction to the dress code.

"It's called a shihakusho."

"Well, Ren," she began slowly, taking a step forward. Fusae bustled to keep up the large umbrella over her head. "I'm not stupid, I know what it's called, but is there a reason why you're wearing a skirt instead of hakama?"

Ren frowned in discomfort. "Ask Captain Ichimaru," she replied, averting her gaze from her aunt.

"Have you become a sex pixie for your captain?" Sayuri deducted. "I thought you had better tastes."

Ren turned her face, ignoring her implication, exposing her neck to her aunt unconsciously.

Sayuri's eyes met with the dark red mark on her neck, bruising purple slightly. She pulled a matching fan from inside her obi, snapping it open to fan her face. "Seems you haven't changed at all," she said offhandedly.

Ren shrugged, resilient. "When did you find the time to return?" she asked, turning the conversation on her aunt. Avoiding the intimidation was far simpler than facing any type of mortification in front of so many people waiting for something of the sort to occur. "Did the old bat die?"

"Please, have manners Ren, she's your grandmother," Sayuri stated lightly. "Unfortunately for you, she's alive and well after I helped caring for her."

She had been hoping for good news and had a bottle of champagne prepared for the celebration of her grandmother's death. "Why're you here? It's strange seeing you visit."

"I've asked for you to return to the manor," she said, a smile curling in her lips. "Kyozo has lifted all punishments over you and as we speak, he's having someone gather the papers for your transfer back to Fifth Division. I hope you're happy I've return."

"When exactly do I go back?"

"You can start gathering your things now," she said. "Your uncle is hosting a welcoming party later tonight, I'd be delighted for you to attend," she trailed off, giving Ren another shifty look, "wearing the proper attire."

"I want a new kimono," she said. Recalling the mess of a wardrobe she had back at the manor, thirty boxes full of the previous themed kimonos she wore. And, she wasn't the type of woman who would willingly wear the same kimono twice. "Everything I have is out of date."

"I'll have a kimono merchant come by with selections."

"How long do I have to stay here?"

Sayuri paused, fanning her face for a few seconds. "I want you in the manor by tonight," she said sternly. "Would that be a problem?"

"Any letter to the captain I should deliver?"

"Fusae." Sayuri turned around and the small girl struggled to balance the umbrella as she reached into her kimono to pull out a white envelop, handing it to Ren with a bow.

Ren took it and put it inside her kimono top, the coarse envelop caressing her skin slightly as she let it go. "I'll have someone box all my stuff."

"Actually, you can have Fusae here." Sayuri turned back, taking the umbrella from her servant's hands. "She's yours after all."

Ren nodded curtly. "Let's go Fusae," she ordered turning away and walking.

"Yes, Ren-sama," Fusae called, a smile gracing her once melancholic features. She bowed to Sayuri before following after Ren with bubbling excitement.

Ren sighed inwardly as she walked back to meet with Kohana where she left her.

Kohana was still sitting on a barrel, talking with Lieutenant Kira fondly. Ren stopped near them, Fusae bowing appropriately to the two.

"Is something wrong, Ren-sama?" Kohana asked, looking up.

Ren shook her head. "No, just came by to inform you both of my transfer," she said, not much emotion in her tone. She kept her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at them. "I'll be moving back to the manor."

"That's good news," Kohana said, smiling.

"Yes, now that my ties have been reconnected…I can continue where I left off," she said offhandedly. "I'll be taking Fusae to my room to begin packing." She took a step back. "I'm sure your family would be invited to the gathering back at the Sakamoto manor, so, I'll see you there."

Kohana nodded. "I'll be going back, I have to help Haku-chan with his lessons," she remembered, standing up. "Please excuse me." She bowed to Ren and made her way out.

Ren walked past Kira and her maid followed close behind. "Ren-sama, you should get out of that uniform and put on a kimono," Fusae suggested. "You will be returning home, after all."

"I suppose you're right."

- - -

Ren sat in front of a small mirror, watching Fusae's reflection as she put a comb through her hair. She gently tugged each knot, untangling parts of Ren's hair meticulously, making the process close to painless. The gentleness of Fusae's technique was an aspect of nobility she missed the most, neglecting the freedom to parade around without feeling guarded.

Fusae giggled, wrapping her arms around Ren's neck. "Your hair is as soft as silk now," she said proudly. "I'm getting better right, Ren-sama?"

Ren closed her eyes, breathing inwardly. "I'll make sure to reward you for the favor back at the manor." Her lips curled into a devious smile.

"How would you like your hair for the afternoon?" Fusae removed her arms from Ren, going back to running her fingers through long locks of black hair.

"Anything you can muster is fine, Fusae," she answered, running her fingers along the desk in front of her. The smile disappeared from her lips and her eyebrows knitted in determination. "Also, there's a small detail you should be aware of."

"What is it, Ren-sama?" she asked, running a comb through Ren's hair. She was carefully separating pieces of her hair in order to style it.

"Yesterday evening I stumbled across a room underground," she began, trying to remember everything clearly. "That particular room was filled with ragdoll replicas of every person inside the Seireitei."

"That's interesting to say the least," Fusae commented lightly, pinning pieces of her hair on the top of her head after looping it. "Weren't you too inebriated last night?"

Ren frowned. "You followed me," she accused knowingly.

Fusae shrugged her shoulders as she playfully smiled. "You're growing soft, Ren-sama."

"I would—" Ren was cut off by Fusae as she pinched her sides and giggled madly. Ren turned around in outrage, understanding the meaning of 'soft' Fusae referred to. "You don't understand, let me be!"

"I bet you've been eating plenty and avoiding all means of physical exercise," Fusae said. "Is something bothering you?"

Ren felt her cheeks fluster in frustration to her comment. Her hair fell over her shoulder and she looked at Fusae biting her lower lip in an attempt to speak her troubles to her servant girl. "It's nothing." Ren turned her face away, settling properly in front of her.

"I'll fill your schedule with proper gentlemen to relieve your stress," Fusae said, fixing Ren's hair once more.

Ren leaned forward, a strain in her lower abdomen sent a sharp pain to her stomach, and her arms latched over her body. Her cheeks remained flustered and she could sense the vibrant excitement Fusae was radiating – unsettling feelings continued to stick to her. "I'm not interested in any nightly visits," she murmured.

Fusae tangled a decorative pin in Ren's hair and looked away from her work. "What?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. She pushed her thick-rimmed glasses over the bridge of her nose.

"You heard me, don't question me," Ren said.

"Has someone like Tsujimura-sama come into your life?"

"You truly are a meddlesome woman." She narrowed her eyes disdainfully. "You speak his name too lightly."

"Only because you can't handle speaking the name, doesn't necessarily mean I will as well," she explained curtly, sticking another pin into her hair. "I can't believe you managed to bring so many hair accessories…" She trailed off in a sharp murmur. "You've been neglecting such beautiful hair and tying it in a sloppy bun…_you're so useless._"

Ren glared at her through her reflection. In such a short while, Fusae was already working wonders on her hair. Since she first arrived to Third Division, she felt her appearance deteriorating little by little, as the days went by. Her hair had lost its shine, her face paled with lack of serious cosmetics, and body looking horrendous in the cropped shihakusho Gin forced her to wear.

Now, her black hair regained its shine, looking as smooth as silk. Her face would be the next thing Fusae would work on before helping her dress.

Fusae finished fixing her hair up, leaving half down, while the other half sat on her head in a fancy array. Strands of hair cascaded in subtle ways behind her head while the expensive hairpins sat neatly in between tangles.

Fusae began applying makeup on Ren, pinning her fringe back in a bump and placing the free hair at the sides of her head behind her ears. She powdered her face lightly, hiding the few blemishes on her and then blending the red marks on her neck with her natural skin tone.

"I never thought you'd enjoy yourself with Ichimaru Gin," Fusae said, placing the brush and powder back in the make-up box.

"We've simply fooled around," Ren answered. "He was the only considerable partner in the entire division that met all my standards, regardless of my disdain."

"Hm." Fusae continued her work. "Relax your face."

Ren complied.

She remained in silence for the rest of the session, parting her lips as her blonde servant applied red lipstick over her lips. Ren's mind remained blank, the anger she felt from being kicked out of Gin's office diminished over that short lapse of time.

"How's this look?" Fusae asked, bringing the mirror up to Ren's face.

Ren glanced at her reflection, admiring her work. "You're getting better," she said, praising her servant.

"I've been practicing," she said, raising her clenched fist in triumph.

Fusae set the mirror back down and watched as a smile spread over Ren's lips. Fusae reciprocated her simple actions, standing up and heading to the corner where a stack of boxes sat. "I'll pick out the best kimono for this afternoon according to your preference."

"Let's be quick about this, you have another job pending, and I still need to deliver this letter to the captain." Ren pulled the letter from inside her top and set it down on the desk.

Fusae complied, pulling out kimono after kimono as she searched for the perfect one. She finally settled for a dark green kimono with a soft palette of pink wildflowers all over the sleeves, cascading from the shoulder like an unyielding waterfall reaching the bottom where they slowly vanished. She helped dressing Ren properly, smoothing out the wrinkles in each layer before closing them over her body. She tied the matching obi according to her mistress's instruction.

Ren tucked the envelope inside her obi neatly, turning back to Fusae. "I trust you'll be able to take care of things here without help."

"Count on me." The blonde-haired girl bowed low.

"If any assistance is needed, I'll be in the captain's office."

Fusae smirked. "I will resist interrupting such intimate meeting."

"Foolish brat," Ren snarled, turning away and leaving her room. She heard Fusae giggle, amused by her choice of words.

Ren continued walking, head held up high. It relieved her to hear the sound of geta against the floorboards in contrast to the slap of the thin sandals she had worn. Returning to the Sakamoto manor was one-step closer to her goal. Although the time spent in Third Division did aid her in a sense, but it ultimately brought her more trouble than she needed.

She shook her head, emptying her mind of idle thoughts.

- - -

Ren walked up to Gin's office door and slid it open carelessly, meeting eye to eye with the strawberry blonde she didn't want to see. Both exchanged glances, disregarding the past – discarding all introductions – and Ren made her way inside, her eyes fixed on the silver-haired man behind his desk. Matsumoto walked out wordlessly, shutting the door behind herself and stomping away.

"Aren't you looking a bit dolled up…?" Gin's smile widened.

Ren walked up to his desk, pulling the envelope from her obi and throwing it over his work, glaring at him. "That was quite an extensive meeting," she said, attempting to hide the derision in her tone.

"It was business." He reached for the envelope while looking at her. "Are ya here to seduce me by any chance?"

"No, I'm here to complain."

"About?"

"By business you mean fucking?" she asked, keeping her eyes stern. She mentally shouted at herself for even bringing it up. He opened his mouth to speak, but was rudely interrupted. "You used my couch for that dirty deed, didn't you?"

"It's my office, they're my couches," he said, correcting her.

"You disgust me, not even attempting to deny the fact you had her beached out on _my_ couch!" she said, raising her voice and pointing at the couches in the corner. "I want them removed and replaced! Burn them this instant!"

He chuckled, amused. He looked down, opening the envelope.

"Don't ignore me! If you won't do it…" She paused, watching him read the letter in his hands. He looked up at her.

"Yer leaving?" he asked, curious, changing the subject. "I was getting used to you too."

"On a lighter note, you can have that balcony freak over as much as you'd like," she said, smirking.

Gin pushed back his chair, pulling himself up. He dropped the letter on his desk and made his way to the other side where Ren was standing. She watched in scrutiny, waiting for him to say something.

He reached forward, grabbing her by the chin.

"I'd like to ask ya to accompany me somewhere," he said, smirking. "I'll buy ya whatever ya want."

Ren arched an eyebrow. "Like a date…?" She trailed off in disbelief.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You could say."

"I want a pricey kimono," she stated. "I'll go in exchange for that."

"It's today," he added, inching closer to her. "Is that a bother?"

"I'm sure I could manage."

"Would ya like that kimono today?" he asked, leaning forward as his free hand rested against her obi. "I'm free for a few hours."

"No, it can wait," she said, pulling his hand from her face. "I'll take my leave; I've still got plenty to pack."

She walked past him, but he grabbed a hold of her, tugging her back towards him. He grabbed her by the waist, lifting her onto his desk and pushing her back.

She protested, her eyes widening at his actions. "What do you think you're doing?"

He pinned her arms down, over his desk, and climbed onto her, straddling her hips. He leaned forward quickly, before she managed to speak again, silencing her with a kiss. His lips moved skillfully over hers, making it difficult to continue her struggle. She turned her face away, breaking the lip lock – the red smear sticking over her cheek from the sudden movement.

"Get off me!" she ordered, mustering as much strength as possible in order to release her hands from his hold.

"I'm not one for eye candy," he said huskily against her face. "If I see something I like, I'll taste it." He moved her face back in place, planting another kiss on her lips against her will.

She shut her eyes, pushing against his chest in resistance. It was getting harder to resist his kisses and caresses, her body clearly ached for more. Her hands fisted over his robes as she slowly began accepting him, feeling his grip on her loosen.

Light kissing turned aggressive as the minutes ticked by. He hiked up her kimono aggressively, feeling her tepid skin beneath his fingertips. His face buried in the nook of her neck, indulging in her exposure.

Ren's kept her arms wrapped around him, enjoying the teasing for once.

The door slid open noisily. Both stopped their ministrations, looking towards the entrance shamelessly.

Ren sighed in frustration, pushing Gin away from her when she saw Fusae standing by the doorway. She smiled attentively. "Oh, you meant not to interrupt, please forgive me Ren-sama," she said, putting one had over her mouth in shock.

"Is she one of yer many servants?" Gin asked.

Ren glanced at Gin, ignoring his question.

"Ren-sama, I've finished packing, we should get going to the manor to get you ready for later." Fusae stepped further back in the hallway.

"Where should I meet you for tonight?" Ren asked, getting off his desk and fixing her kimono.

"Here's fine, around ten," he said, leaning against his desk.

She made her way out the room slowly, turning her head to face him. A devilish smirk was on her face as she slid the door shut. She turned to Fusae, placing a hand on her head and shoving her lightly. "If you're going to interrupt me, please…be patient," she stated, closing her eyes.

Fusae giggled.

* * *

Fusae took care of dressing and doing Ren's hair for the evening. The welcoming party within the manor had already begun – nobles were teaming in the garden and within the hall. Ren was sitting by her window, smoking another cherry-scented cigarette. Her eyes stared listlessly out the window, hearing the clamor of the social butterflies and the grumbles of the men while a melody lingered in the air. Hisoka's candlelit bedroom cast the shadows of two bodies molded in perfection in the pale walls.

She sighed in discomfort, taking another drag from her cigarette.

She turned away and leaned against the wall, pulling open her kimono, exposing her tired limbs to the light gust of wind. It was half past ten and she still felt some reluctance in pulling herself out of her luxurious room. In a sense, making her way back into the noble circle – surrounded by others of her kind – made her fickle heart regret the experiences Gin had allowed her. Her eyes stayed firm on the tatami mats, piles of clothing and other small objects splayed over the ground. Her door slid open and Fusae stumbled in, fixing her thick-rimmed glasses.

Ren made no notion of recognition towards the klutzy blond. "Ren-sama, it's as I predicted," she stated quickly. "You owe me."

She slid her glasses off slightly, giving Ren a wink before pushing them over the bridge of her nose.

Ren rolled her eyes, choosing silence.

"Oh, is something wrong Ren-sama?" she asked with modest concern.

Ren shook her head, taking a final drag from her cigarette before grinding it against the windowsill. She pulled herself off the ground, feeling a bit woozy from the alcohol she drank when she engaged a few guests in conversation at the party. "I suppose I'll be home late."

"Not too late I hope," Fusae added. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your _date_."

"Please, it's not doomsday, don't call this a date," Ren stated, walking past Fusae. "Do your job for the while? I might decide otherwise on my arrival."

"I'll bring you back." She smiled with glee.

Ren stepped onto the hallway, making her way out to the exit that led into the garden. Fusae stayed behind to gather her things, to make sure Ren's room stayed neat.

She slid open the door, bright lights pointed at her direction and a throng of people watched her intently. Ren stepped out, putting on her vinyl geta.

"Ren, where have you been?" Sayuri called, walking up to her niece. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I was smoking," she said. "I'll be going for a few hours."

"Where are you going?" her aunt asked lowly.

Ren shrugged her shoulders. "I'll come back," she said. "I also have something I'd like to discuss with you and your husband."

She heard a few whispers behind her back from the guest, comments they'd regret speaking later. She took a small path across the garden that led to the main entrance. The gentle sounds of nature with a mixture of the pleasured moans of the woman sleeping with Hisoka mingled in the air. She made her way carefully through a rocky path and the crossed the patch of grass sitting beside the entrance.

The smaller door was open to allow the guests inside, while the large gate remained shut. Ren stepped out of the door, leaning her head forward; thick strands of black hair fell over her shoulder. She glanced around in search of Gin, but he was nowhere in sight. _Figures, she lied to me_, she determined mentally as she continued walking through the poorly lighted streets. She paid little attention to her surrounds, still feeling lightheaded.

Light footsteps caught her attention and before she noticed, she had collided with someone. She lost her balance quickly, about to fall to the ground, when someone grabbed a hold of her before she hit the ground. Not even a small squeak escaped her lips. Her eyes met with the owner of a lighter pair, icy blue. The male's face was covered with a red scarf, wound around his face carefully to avoid exposure. Ear-length disheveled white hair and a pale complexion – she read all the obvious signs. He was a pervert.

Her eyes narrowed in disdain as he pulled her back to her feet. "I'm grateful for your aid," she said carefully.

His eyes were scanning her completely without a blink. And in a deep, monotonous voice, he spoke. "I was glad to help, Takudaiji-sama."

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "A bit late, aint ya Ren?"

Ren turned to the once empty street. Gin made his way towards her, his grin widening. "I was busy," she said, meeting with him halfway.

Gin glanced over her shoulder, causing her to look as well, but there was no one there. He grabbed a hold of her, using shunpo to arrive to their destination faster.

"I gave ya the wrong time on purpose," he admitted, letting her go.

"I see." She was too busy checking her surroundings to pay any attention to his small talk. She continued on her merry way following Gin as they made their way towards First Division. "What are we doing here?"

"We're going ta have some fun, don't worry about anything," he said, brushing her question aside.

"We're in First Division territory."

"Well, if ya got something ta hide, ya have to put it right under the old man's nose." He shrugged his shoulders.

Ren smell the faint pine scent of the trees around her. The path they crossed along the way through the plantation of trees was easier to walk on compared to the rocky dirt before. He pushed past a few bushes, holding them back a bit in order to let her cross.

She had lost track how far in they had walked and she still managed to question him.

They stopped. Ren moved out from behind Gin to take a look at the moonlight lit clearing, which may have been more appealing if it hadn't been for the rundown shack sitting in the middle of everything.

"Were here," he said.

"You don't expect me to go in there?" she asked, pointing.

"Oh Ren-chan, if I could tell ya what I expect and want you to do, the list would be never-ending," he responded with a chuckle. "Jus' hike up yer kimono and you'll be fine."

"I hate you."

Gin wrapped his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer to his body. With his other hand, he reached for her face, but she moved faster than he did.

She reached up slightly and kissed him. A light kiss against his lips – warmth spreading over them and she moved away, pushing his arm off her shoulders. "Stop wasting my time."

He laughed. "Yer only gonna hate me more after this."

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: "It's Dead"**

1. Ren and Gin's _date_ not once met her expectations.

2. "Captain Hitsugaya is the black - _what?_"

3. Ren's sudden slip, subjects her to Gin's punishment and she won't be complaining for long.

4. Fusae finds out a bit of dark details about that chamber underneath the Seireitei and wonders if Ren would relay the information to a captain.

5. Gin's precious person..._dies._ O:

- - - - - -

**x L i l i m:**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They made me smile. Even though everyone dislike the fact that the deed was once again interrupted! But, not to worry, the smut will come full throttle in the next chapter. So keep an eye out for that one. :3 So, I don't have much to say about this chapter other than there's a bunch of small details everyone should look into. Things will get serious within the next chapters, but they will still retain some of type of silly moments as the previous chapters. :D

I won't get into anything else, there's a better look into the chapters in my LJ, there's a link on my page. Look into it if you're interested.

Thanks for reading and waiting patiently! I'll see you soon! (PROMISE)


	12. It's Dead

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T W E L V E

_"It's Dead."

* * *

_

Ren exhaled, for once in her life feeling stupid. There were many things she was prone to avoid – large congregations of idiocy, most leaders in the Gotei, cramped spaces, and humid places. But, there she was, standing amongst every single one of her pet peeves, arms crossed over her chest, while surveying the small underground room, which held a large amount of the Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants. She turned her attention back to Gin as he moved in front of her, shielding her body behind his from catching the eyes of others, but everyone had already seen her.

In fact, Captain Ukitake of Thirteenth Division greeted her upon her arrival, commenting how strange it was for him to see her in such a place. Ren could have easily tossed that comment back at him, always seeing him as a respected captain, rather than an underground gambler. That's exactly what this place was, a house of illicit bug fighting – pertaining to a very popular gambling scene.

Ichimaru mentioned one day before a captain's meeting they realized how humorless their lives were and decided to do something worthwhile. Of course, when the idea ran past the Captain-Commander, it was rejected, saying it would be too much of a distraction among the captains and lieutenants. After said rejection, Captain Kyoraku suggested making it underground, Gin selected the place, Byakuya funded the cause (which came as an unworldly surprise to everyone, especially for her), and the news was spread through Captain Ukitake. From that point on, the bug fighting took place every three months, four times a year. _Giving everyone enough time to train their animals,_ Gin had said.

The aforementioned people were all present, along with Hisagi Shuuhei of Ninth Division, Tetsuzaemon Iba of Seventh Division, Kotetsu Isane of Fourth, Captain Zaraki of Eleventh Division, and lastly…Hitsugaya Tōshirō of Tenth Division. Why someone as serious as him would partake in such an embarrassing competition was beyond her. Actually, why any one of the Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants would input so much wasted time and money into this type of hobby was too strange.

Once the briefing had concluded, Ren did not bother hiding her admonishment for her situation and Ichimaru Gin in particular.

Hating Gin was as easy as breathing.

Ren's hatred for Gin ran like an overflowing current of exasperation _and_ sexual frustration.

The bitter thought of even being _sexually frustrated_ because of him disturbed her.

Presently, taking her lack of sexual intercourse into consideration seemed bizarre – her mind indulged her as the lack of proper ventilation and her constricting obi made breathing difficult. She tried to maintain stable breathing to avoid being a hypocrite after expressing how simple her hate for Gin was.

She wasn't sure what she had gotten into, but she was trapped – cornered in an area that wasn't of her preference. The large room smelled of decadent wood, a mixture of pine trees, sweat, and other nasty scents.

She stood silently behind Gin, watching him toy with his pet beetle. Apparently, they were still waiting for someone.

The group looked complete to Ren, no matter how she looked at it.

Gin turned to face her, his smile growing at the sight of her boredom. "Isn't this fun, Ren-chan?"

"Trust me, we have different definitions of _fun_," she said, turning away. No matter how many insults she thought of saying, or how easily she believed leaving was, she never did or said anything. She found silence was the best way to ignore she had ever even stepped foot into such a nasty place.

For some odd reason, even though she had planned to ditch Gin's offer earlier that day, by drinking herself under the table during Sayuri's welcoming party, she wondered why she had been excited about it. If she thought about it, her condition at the party had been worsening as the minutes ticked by. Somehow, her glass of wine continued refilling magically. Yet, she didn't feel even the slightest bit dizzy where she stood…

She watched the others, who had huddled over in some corner in some sort of discussion. Once their gathering was concluded, the illicit bug-fighting tournament commenced. They apparently decided against waiting on the final competitor and disqualified him.

Gin took care of filling her in on some of the "techniques" used by the others, attempting to draw her attention towards the fighting, but she wasn't interested. During various intervals, wherever she could manage, she cursed him in every possible sense. That type of indiscretion could ruin her, but someone besides her assured her that no one would ever mention her being there.

He continued with his thorough explanations, showing his complex enthusiasm for the sport and pointing out his only enemy, "the Black Horse". He pointed at Hitsugaya.

"Captain Hitsugaya is a black—_what_?" She shot him an odd look, catching too much attention with her outburst.

Gin sighed. "You can never keep yer voice down, can ya?"

She frowned in response, averting her gaze. She tried using her imagination to daydream out of that nightmare and finish off all that wine in her glass while she was still in Sayuri's welcoming party.

She blinked and hiccupped.

Ren had been standing there for a short while, but there was something definitely wrong as she watched Gin win the final bets. She noticed time had gone by in the blink of an eye. There was no time for her to try to acknowledge the battling insects. Not that she would have wanted to, ever.

There was something strange about the ambience, something she was unable to pinpoint with just looking.

Gin approached her with a large grin on his face and handed her a bundle of money before leading her towards the exit. No one else had moved from their place, instead joined a conversation with one another.

She looked back to him awkwardly as he pushed her towards the staircase that led to the secret door in the rundown shack. She lifted the money. "What do I do with this?"

"Take it."

She arched an eyebrow, propping open the small door above her head at the end of the staircase. She pulled herself out pulling up the hem of her kimono in order to avoid ripping the fabric. She stood up, brushing off the notable bits of dirt on her clothing, hearing the secret door shut after Gin climbed out.

"How was it?"

Ren looked up at him. "How was what exactly?"

"This."

She thought about her response for a bit before answering. "Weirdest date I've had, but enjoyable."

"Date? Well if this was a date then I have two more to go."

She stared at him oddly. "What?"

"Most women I date give it up after the third date."

She gave him a discerning look, speechless. He walked closer to her, patting her on the shoulder, and moved past her. "I'm just jokin'," he said, chuckling, but stopped, "or, am I?"

Ren followed his form as he left her inside the shack and she noticed an oddity. Someone else appeared at his side, a man with messily cropped hair, his eyes a dull blue and his clothes were a made of the finest silk.

The new man greeted Gin and turned his attention to Ren. "Come on nee-sama, dad wants to talk to you."

_"Kazuya, you're dead."_

* * *

_What really happened…?_

Ren frolicked among the guests, acting like the social butterfly she was, embarrassing her guardians with her animated chatter. Her faithful servant Fusae followed her like a puppy, refilling her drink whenever she felt it was too empty.

At times, Sayuri had noticed Fusae asking Ren to finish her drink, which bothered her, but she kept herself composed and avoided the scenery until a loud snap resounded. Everyone turned their attention in time to see Ren standing among a group of her friends, another noble woman standing in front of her with her hand held up high, her chest huffing in dread. She had slapped Ren.

Ren stared at her dumbfounded, knocked back into consciousness by the hard hit.

"Have you no shame? Flirting with a married man?" The woman shouted.

"Why should I feel any shame when your frivolous husband never bothered mentioning he was married?"

The answer didn't sit well with the other woman and in a bitter rage, tried to smash her wineglass on Ren, but she moved her forearm over it allowing it to break over her skin.

Everyone stared at the scene, mortified. Sayuri turned away from the scene, shifting her attention to her husband whose mouth had dropped in horror.

Fusae took in a sharp breath, breaking the silence.

Ren lifted her arm, feeling a sting in it and noticed two pieces lodged inside her skin. She reached for the biggest piece, pulling it out and dropping it on the ground. She felt another sting of pain with the gust of wind that brushed past the open wound as it bled profusely. She dislodged the other shard of glass and looked up at the woman, who took a step back, fumbling for words.

Angrily, Ren attempted to reach for her and choke her, but Fusae caught her arm.

"Ren-sama, we should get this treated."

Ren looked at Fusae, confused. "What?" she slurred.

* * *

Ren shuddered at the feel of the cold gust against her naked skin. Her mouth tasted of sake and cigarettes, having smoked plenty of them during the gathering while she frolicked with the other guests. She remembered the good-looking men first, amazed by how hot they were, definitely partner material. Someone handsome would suit her best and it would never seem odd. She recalled the flirting she did with one of the heirs of a family and it was after his wife walked up to them, causing a scene that tore her apart from her prince charming. It was a disturbing scandal that embarrassed her uncle to death, there were broken shards and—

Ren opened her eyes to slits, shifting under the thick coverlets and pushing aside her fluffy pillows. She drew her left arm upward, watching the sleeve of her white robe fall past her forearm to reveal bandages. Her head throbbed from the sudden movements and she let it drop over her pillow with a groan.

"Would you like medicinal tea for that hangover, Ren-sama?"

She surveyed the room, her eyes landing over the open window where Fusae was sitting. There was a playful smile on her lips.

"How'd it go?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I may have missed minor details, but I have a general idea to offer," she replied, standing up. "Before I go on with such information, I'll go fetch you that tea, please rest."

Ren shut her eyes, burying her face against the pillow. "Fusae, where's Gin?"

Fusae stopped at the doorway, acknowledging her mistress's remark and made a funny face. "Ichimaru Gin was here?" she asked, incredulous. "Was it while you were busy dying from alcohol poisoning or was it when you started crying?"

Ren bolted from her bed, feeling uneasy beneath her guard's vigilance. "That's absurd," she said, bothered. "Why would I—?"

"Oh, I understand." Fusae said, turning her full attention towards her. "You had a dream of him."

"Whether I did or not, is none of your business."

"Then, excuse me." Fusae slid the door open and walked out. She let out a laugh as she closed the door.

Ren huffed. "Troublesome wench," she muttered, falling back into her bed. She covered her face with the back of arm.

The silence continued untainted by the shuffling of feet or the noisy clamor outside in the long hallway. Light sounds of nature blew past her ears, the chirping of the birds and the rustling of the trees as the gust ruffled up their leaves.

Ren rolled around in bed, groaning in pain as her headache got worse. Listening to any sound or movement drove her up the wall.

"Fusae, hurry up!" she called, annoyed.

She continued shouting for someone to tend to her headache, do anything to make the pain go away. Oddly enough, she had little recollection of what had happened the day before. She remembered the promiscuous flirting; the drama that ensued from it, but along the way something told her she had been with Gin the entire night inside that stuffy underground room.

It was a dream.

Regardless, it had felt real to her. It may have been the anxiety she felt waiting the time for them to meet that led her to drinking.

She huffed. _Me? Anxious to meet him? The irony!_

The door slid open and Fusae entered with a tray. "I gathered some medicine, Nyoko recommended it," she said, making her way towards her bedside.

She crouched down, setting the tray besides her. "Apparently, she was the one who remedied your addictions before I was brought along by the mistress."

Ren sat up, pushing aside the coverlets. She watched as the blond woman prepared her medicine, mixing it with the tea, and handing it to her.

"Your headache should be gone shortly after drinking this."

Ren took the cup and looked at her. "Well, give me the details."

Fusae cleared her throat, reaching into her kimono for a slip of paper. She unfolded it and smoothed out the wrinkles over her knee before reading through it.

Ren took a sip from the tea. It was bitter, but she drank it if it would help with her hangover.

She raised her gaze, away from looking away from the hot liquid. "Well?"

"It seems someone has a strange hobby," Fusae answered evenly. "As for possible suspects, I don't have any…except whoever they are; their dislike for you is obvious."

"What have I ever done to get into some stalker's bad temperament?" She arched an eyebrow, her tone sincere for once.

"I can give you plenty of reasons as to why anyone has a right to hate you, but going through such a list would take too long," Fusae said, smirking.

"There is only one group of people entitled to hate me—"

"But, as of lately, you have not done anything against them, therefore they have to reason to do so," she corrected with a quick gesture.

Ren sulked for a few minutes. Fusae was right. She wanted their hatred, but she hadn't given them a reason…_yet._ "We're going to have to act soon, Fusae," she said, "about our plan, that is."

"Having you in Third Division had been our chance to act—"

"Had I initiated my plan, there would be no way to have every shinigami present overlook my actions or your constant visits."

Fusae frowned in disapproval, recalling that tidbit she may have neglected. "Now that you mention it, Ichimaru has come close to catching me many times before," she said. "I'm sure he could have, but purposely let me go seeing as I don't serve a purpose."

After forgetting the headache for a few seconds during their conversation, she felt the pain diminish.

Her guard's smile widened. "I think it's time for you to think of something useful to get us out this predicament."

"I already had something in mind since Sayuri told me I would be returning here," she said.

"Can I ask what it is?" Fusae asked, leaning forward.

"I'll ask for territory for myself, surely they don't believe I'm stupid enough to not know my rights as a noble," Ren stated. "I may no longer have the same power as my family retained, but I can manage with the scraps until it's rebuilt."

Fusae leaned back, holding her body up with both arms, hands planted over the tatami mats. "Ah, but you seem to miss one finer detail," she began playfully.

Ren finished the rest of her tea and gave her servant an odd look.

"You're unmarried," Fusae said. "Rebuilding your family, even if you are of age, you need the support of another noble clan to make it official."

"Do you believe I'd let the high echelons refuse my name and title?" Ren asked, setting the empty cup on the tray. "It would be shameful of me to get married."

"And what will you do about having an heir?"

"I already have someone in mind."

Fusae's smile turned into a frown. "How shameless! Ichimaru Gin is a nobody; you can't expect to gain an heir through—"

"I wasn't speaking of Gin!" Ren interrupted, though the thought had her disturbed. There were plenty of scenarios running through her mind, and none were pleasing. "I was talking about the Mitsutani heir!"

Fusae looked more disturbed that she did during her first outburst. "You would force a twelve-year-old boy to have sex—"

Ren slapped Fusae over the head, fed up with her conclusions, watching as she groaned in pain. "You idiot, I meant when he was of marital age!" She threw herself back and heaved a sigh, ultimately fed up with the course of their conversation and she sought to end it. Glancing back at her blond-haired servant, she sighed once more, though it sounded more like a groan. "I have everything planned…there is no reason for you to fret." She gave Fusae a stern, yet serious look, "you will get your revenge as I will attain my own."

Fusae's eyes glinted with inexplicable joy. "Oh, Ren-sama," she whispered curtly, while throwing herself over her mistress to envelope her in a hug.

Ren groaned when the woman landed on her wounded arm.

"You're so precious! Today I'll make sure you look beautiful enough to please, Captain Ichimaru!"

Ren's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

Fusae lifted her head, smiling wryly. "I need you to _distract _him for a short while." She winked.

Her words were too suggestive and that wink she offered her after speaking them caused a chill run down her spine. "Please clarify, Fusae."

"Be _IN-TI-MATE_ with him," she said, accentuating her previous statement. "You are easily acknowledged, a kiss, a brush against the skin, use all those _lessons_ you learned from all those men and use them on him!"

Ren felt her face get hotter in horror. There were definite signs of restrains when she was with Gin; it was clear as day how hard she would try to avoid any sort of intimacy. But, when she was too drunk to acknowledge such a slip, she thoroughly enjoyed it. The feel of his fingertips running over her tepid skin, his lips against hers, the burning feeling welling up in her body – it had been too long since she had felt such heightened pleasure.

"Exactly why do you ask this of me?"

"I'm going to look through his quarters and if he has even the faintest idea that I am around you…he will not hesitate to apprehend me," she said. "I would do this myself and have you search the place, but he seems to desire you."

"Please don't spout such notions if you have no proof." Ren rolled her eyes, displeased.

Fusae's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You know I would do anything for you, but even if I tried—"

"If you tried, you'd be able to bed him; right now you're being a lazy wench!" She was reluctant to carry on such actions, no matter what was at stake. But, where she stood, in front of an arched bridge, in search for the perfect opportunity…allowing that opportunity to slide past her would delay her plans.

She watched as Fusae pouted, her eyes glinting with sadness. She was giving her _the look_, thinking it would work on her. Ren returned the look with a glare, a nasty one at that. "You're toying with me, aren't you?"

There was no denial on her servant's side, only silence. That type of silence said enough. "If this is another one of your cruel games, I will punish you," Ren warned.

"And, if I am guilty, I will take your punishment," she said.

"But, I will distract him using different methods."

Fusae gave her a wary look, getting off her. "Once I finished, I will pick you up."

"And then...?"

"Then you can ask for a private audience with your aunt and uncle, bitch and whine until they succumb to your tantrums," Fusae replied shamelessly.

Ren arched an eyebrow, asking herself whether she should glare at her or just stare at her strangely.

"We'll need more help though," she began, "it's not like you and I could run an entire estate on our own. Also, when our plans escalate, we'll need others for your defense. It's worrisome of me to think you can't defend yourself, but I believe your relationship with your zanpakutō isn't as developed as it should be!" Ren watched the woman in scrutiny as she continued to rant. Her words weren't regarded by Ren; they went into one ear and out the other. "And your hands, holding a sword will surely wither such gentleness away. I cannot stand to have you hold a sword—"

"Fusae."

"—it's tyranny against the Gods who created such a beautiful creature such as yourself! Damaging even an inch of you is a sin against their creation—"

Ren rolled her eyes, feeling her cheeks flush with the flood of compliments. "Fusae."

"—I am not so willing to take heavenly retribution for ruining you, or even allowing a drop of blood touch your skin! I will not allow it!" Fusae grabbed Ren's hands, cradling them in her own while staring deeply into her eyes. "I will remain your humble servant; use me as your blade, Ren-sama."

The flattery had gone too far. "Let's begin the day; details should be discussed after our visit to Third Division."

Fusae tilted her head to the side. "You're not going to ask me what I'm looking for…."

"Do you want me to ask?"

She fretted slightly, drawing both hands in front of her. "Actually, no, you can just follow our plan and not ask any questions until after it's finished."

* * *

Takudaiji Ren showed up at Third Division wearing a red kimono and her hair down. Many wondered what she was doing there since as she had been transferred back to Fifth Division, but when she entered, she only spoke to one person: Kira.

"Kira, where's Ichimaru?" she asked, approaching him by the main building. The blond man had been speaking with a group of members of his division who were seeking advice.

He turned his attention to Ren. "Captain Ichimaru's in his office," he replied, seeing nothing wrong with letting her meet with his captain. He figured there were a few things unsettled between them before the transfer was official.

Ren didn't respond, only walked past him into the building, but she heard the group in front of Kira mention how she still walked as if she owned the place. She took that as a compliment and followed the long hallways as she remembered them to Gin's office. Even though she had only been gone for one day, she felt a bit nostalgic. She missed waking up in her cramped little room to Gin being a pervert or someone telling her he wanted a word with her early in the morning.

She had spent two months in this division as a punishment and developed a relationship with Gin she had yet to understand.

Ren refocused her attention to her goal at hand, after parting with Fusae. She watched her sneak her way into Third Division and heard her mention she only needed half an hour, if that's how long she had to keep him _entertained_, it wouldn't be a problem.

She reached into her obi, pulling out her last packet of cherry-scented cigarettes. She pulled out one of the slim sticks and put it in her mouth, taking a lighter to light it. After she finished the packet of cigarettes, she would go back to smoking tobacco from a pipe. Even though her aunt disapproved of her smoking, she hardly acknowledged the things everyone in that family hated about her and if she ever did, she would to do those things purposely to make them angry.

She remembered hearing about another dinner being hosted by her uncle for the family in their home. Apparently, plenty of bachelors and bachelorettes were invited to commute and possibly find a connection between them. She had to return home before five that afternoon to get ready for the tea party because her aunt called her the _evening's highlight._ Somehow, it seemed her uncle brainwashed her aunt in order to have her married off as soon as possible.

She doubted she would be in Third Division longer than what she managed. It would be thirty minutes and go, like Fusae said. There was no reason for her to feel awkward or intimidated by the meeting. _It's not as if we're strangers or anything, this is a perfectly normal meeting,_ she contemplated, taking a drag from her cigarette. _I'll have to make up an excuse for not presenting myself to our previous engagement, distract him with suggestive conversation, and by the time things get heated up with him…Fusae will interrupt just in time._

Ren stopped in front of the office door taking a final drag from her cigarette while knocking against the wood. She dropped her cigarette on the ground and stomped on it, crushing the light.

"Come in."

She slid the door open and entered, with her eyes on the floor. She turned her back to him and as she was about to shut the door, he spoke again. "Ah, it's you. Ya can jus' go right back out that door."

She turned her head to face the silver-haired man behind the desk. "Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me."

She shut the door behind her noisily and turned her body to face him. "No, I didn't hear you, please repeat yourself," she stated, bothered that he would ask her to leave.

"Leave," he said, accentuating the word.

She chortled, finding the situation humorous, ignoring the obvious animosity in the room – something she had never encountered with Gin. "Honestly, this situation is beyond me," she said, making her way towards his desk. "Yet, I came all the way over here to see you, too." She pouted slightly, keeping her mission in mind. _Seduce him!_ Her head cried out to her, making sure that was the only thing she was thinking about. Nothing else mattered, only the art of seduction.

"I enjoy the compliment, but ya see I'm very busy an' I signed a contract to stop seeing ya," he said.

Ren frowned, having an idea what he meant. "They paid you, didn't they?"

"No, but they tried."

"In what condition did you sign that contract then?" she asked, raising her voice.

He looked away from his work, a mocking grin spreading over his features. "That's a secret."

"And, you're willing to turn _me _away because of that secret?" She moved around the desk, stopping at his side. She placed both palms against her hips and looked down at him with a playful smile on her face.

He pushed his chair back noisily, turning it to face her, and leaned back against it. He looked back up at her. "More than willing, really," he replied.

"Then," she began, moving her hands over to the skirt of her kimono. She shifted the fabric, pulling her kimono slightly to expose her legs. She moved forward climbing onto Gin's lap and straddling him. "Might I be able to change your mind some other way?"

He chuckled. "I don't think I should be inclined to take such an offer," he said, keeping his hands off her. "After all, I did promise not to look at you."

Bothered by the nonsense that her uncle and aunt may have started, she grabbed him by the chin lifting his face up to hers. "Then look at me," she said, demanding.

"Yer quite forceful, Ren-chan," he said. "I'm getting excited."

"Good."

"But, it seems you may be hiding something from me."

"I wouldn't hide anything from you." Now she was desperate, feeling the seconds tick by slowly.

"Is yer little servant sneaking around the division?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh please, you're imagining things," she said, leaning closer to him.

He tilted his head to the side and brought his hands over to the back of her head, pulling her face closer to his. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he began, "I'll let you decided."

"With pleasure, Gin," she said, closing the distance between the two.

* * *

Fusae entered Third Division with no problem and managed to make her way to the sleeping quarters where she hoped to begin her investigation. She started out in Ren's room, looking through every nook and cranny for anything strange, or anything left behind. Halfway through her search, she recalled she had been the one to pack everything in the room, which meant nothing had been left behind and she had already preformed a thorough search.

She sighed, irritated by her poor memory.

She sat down against the wall, pulling out a pack of cards from her kimono top and shuffling them. "Ah, such a boring wait I will face, but it will be worth it when I see Ren-sama's face." She snickered. "I bet she'll be mortified!"

Fusae had placed each card face down and flipped over the one in the center of her pentagram. She looked over the words she scribbled over the front, "_the Collector_".

"An idiot with a stupid hobby, but where have I heard that alias before?" she questioned, letting out a sigh in frustration.

There had to be a connection with him and Ren, or else nothing would make sense. "Oh, Collector-san, where can I find you?" she said in singsong, flipping over another card. She reached over one on the outside corners, reading off her scribbled handwriting. "Takudaiji Ren, my lovely mistress, but there is still more for her to learn."

Fusae picked up that card and lifted it to her lips. "But, how will you react when you learn the truth on your own, about how the Takudaiji were really meant to…_die._"

"Morning, Fusae-san."

Alert, Fusae shifted positions instantly, pulling out a concealed dagger from behind her sleeve. She took a menacing stance as she watched a man in loose clothes jump into the room through the window. There was a maroon-colored scarf wrapped around his neck, covering his nose and mouth. He turned his gaze to her, lifting an arm up. "I mean you no harm woman, lower your weapon."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked, serious.

"I'm your mother and I want your orange juice." His expression was serious and his tone even.

She arched an eyebrow, staring at him awkwardly. "Are you…an _idiot?_"

He arched an eyebrow, mimicking her response. "No, you simply have no sense of humor."

Fusae continued looking at him strangely, trying to find reason in his words – at least a humorous tidbit, but there was nothing funny about that statement. He had broken into the empty room and called her name and everything summed up. "You're that idiot with that stupid hobby!"

"Ah, so you were the one sneaking around my den…?" His blue eyes narrowed sinisterly.

* * *

He held her down against him securely, his fingers tangled into her soft hair. Not once had he remember her hair being so soft. She was dominating, pushing him down beneath her as she took control of their advances. She turned his gentle kiss to something stronger, hungrier, with unspoken passionate that could have consumed the room's hazy atmosphere. Her mouth parted against his, her tongue sliding over his lip before nipping at it playfully. His smirk widened in response, but he ultimately took control of the action. Grabbing her by the head firmly, he kept her in place as he opened his mouth against hers and slid his tongue inside.

Ren's expression changed slightly, her thoughts gone awry when she felt a lively sensation pulsate in her body. Recalling all the times he had kissed her, which weren't more than two, had always made her feel something strange. But, when she tried to compare the feelings, she couldn't. She had been too drunk beforehand to even register them. Her eyebrows knitted in frustration while she felt his tongue against hers, winning her half-hearted battle.

Regardless, of her obvious apprehension, a soft moan escaped her lips when they pulled away from one another to breathe. She looked down at him, not knowing what she wanted even as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted to speak to him and ask about the supposed secret, but he didn't give her much time to deliberate. He reached upward, kissing her again as his hands moved from her head to her back. He pulled her closer against him as he shifted in his seat, his hands continued going lower, over her constricting obi, sliding down her bottom and the bunched up fabric over her thighs. His cold hands slid over her exposed legs and a shiver rushed through her unyielding form. She placed her hands over his, stopping him from going further.

He broke their kiss, trailing his lips against her jaw and toward her exposed neck. She moved her head back as his hot breath tickled the skin of her neck and stifled a moan, but all sensations remained. Her emotions were stuck in a flux, raging beyond control as she tried to stop herself from giving in to him.

She opened her eyes to small slits, staring at the ceiling as his lips ran against her skin, his tongue running over the nook of her neck. _Hurry up, Fusae;_ she called mentally, knowing her restraint was slipping. She bit down on her lip, all the feelings accumulating in her begging to release. Her grip against his hands was weakening and his fingers continued moving over her naked skin.

"Mmm."

She released him and he pulled away from her in response, causing her to give him an odd stare. "I've had my share of amusement," he said, removing his hands from her legs. "I think ya should go back home an' play with yer cousins."

Ren removed herself from him, expressing her obvious disdain. "Then, let this be our last meeting," she said, serious. "But, whatever my family offered you is nothing compared to what I can."

"Oh, Ren-chan, had ya any clue what kind of secret this is—"

Raising her eyebrow in suspicion and unable to hold in her admonishment. "Why would they entrust a secret with you of all people?" she interrupted. "You, who's a nobody with nothing to offer."

He laughed. "Keeping their secret from ya is what I can offer."

_Secret?_ "What secret? I know everything about that family, you shouldn't know…_anything_," she stated, irritated.

"You think ya know everything," he corrected, amused.

"I will not be inclined to believe _you_ would know something they are so set on hiding," she said. "Whatever it may be, it will not slip past me; sooner or later I will be told." Ren turned away and bit her lip to stop herself from reprimanding his actions against her. She walked around the desk and headed toward the exit, hearing Gin sigh. "I don't need anyone telling me."

"Yer little spy aint that good if she can't figure it out," he said.

She stopped. "Whether she's good or not, doesn't concern you."

She reached for the handle, about to open the door and leave when she felt Gin appear behind her, his hand grabbing a hold of hers. She turned her head back to face him, strands of hair brushing against her cheeks.

His other arm wound around her neck and his hand was placed over her cheek. He leaned down towards her. "It'd be a real shame if ya found out, Ren-chan," he said lowly.

"Nothing worse could ever befall me, Gin," she replied. "After reading all that information on me, you should know there is nothing left for me to lose than what is already lost."

He said nothing more and closed the distance between them. Their lips met and as they had, she felt it to be some sort of consolation to not knowing the truth he spoke of. She felt inclined to disagree with his actions somehow, but oddly enough, there was a mixture of tenderness welling up inside of her. His mouth moved at a slow pace over her and she responsively acknowledged it. She turned her body around to face his, her hands moving over his robes to his shoulders to rest.

Gin wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body and he moved his mouth from hers.

Ren came to her senses as his hands moved from her back, to her chest, one of them touching her breast. She shut her eyes as his tongue slithered further down the nook of her neck to the base of her exposed collarbone. He brushed his hand teasingly over her breast and curled his fingers over the fabric of her kimono. "I thought you wanted me to leave," she said, concealing her elation.

"Sad ta say, yer hard to resist," he responded huskily, pulling open her kimono top, "very hard to look away from, especially when yer the one offering like that." He kissed he exposed chest, pulling the fabric down her shoulders.

"Mmm, such a shame," she said, smirking.

She looked down at him as he continued pulling away the fabric from her chest, exposing her further to him. When he looked at her, she felt her heart rate speed up. As his fingers lightly caressed her naked skin, fingertips gently kneading her breasts, she noticed the knots in her stomach. While he trailed his lips over her nipple, teasing her with his tongue, she bit back a moan. Halfway through her share of sensations, she felt a need to continue and divulge further into their actions.

His teeth grazed her skin and caused her to groan. He looked up at her and continued watching her expressions change with each motion he took.

She pushed herself from him, grabbing him by the collar, and led him to the couches in the corner. She stopped in front of them, pulling him forward and pushing him onto them. She untied her obi with ease, hoping they could figure a way tie it when it was time for her to leave. Her carton of cigarettes clattered on the floor along with a few other things she kept hidden in her obi.

She left her robe on, climbing over him and straddling him once more. Gin chuckled darkly, pulling himself to a seat. He glanced over her body before turning up to face her; she leaned down and hungrily kissed him. Ren placed both of his hands over her waist, a type of invitation for him to touch her body wherever he wanted. Her hands pushed against his robes, messily pulling them away from his body. And, he hastily responded to her actions, removing his arms from his sleeves and repositioning them over her body. He acted quickly, breaking their hungry kiss and going back to tasting her skin.

He planted kisses against her skin, stopping at certain areas to leave a mark, suckling the skin to hear her giggle at the tickling sensations. She dropped her head, acknowledging his teasing as her arms wound around his neck to pull him closer to her. He slowly slid his tongue over her nipple causing her body to tremble. She shut her eyes tightly and pulled him closer to her, arching her back against him.

He continued kneading and sucking against her mounds until he finally heard a small whimper escape her lips, exposing the pleasure she had been keeping from him. She bit her lip to hide her excitement, but her body trembled as waves of pleasure ran along her spine. Whenever she wanted to moan, she stifled her voice, remaining silent to avoid further elation. It was enough that things had escalated that far, where she had purposely removed her obi and laid herself before him.

Ren felt his grin widen against her naked skin. "Don't hold back, Ren-chan," he said huskily, looking up at her strained face and labored breathing. "I wanna hear ya."

She opened her eyes to slits. "Really?" she asked. "I'm known for being quiet."

He chuckled. "Not for me," he said, recalling the other mishap encounters they shared.

She smirked. "Then, make me," she proposed. Her tone was playful, even though it was shielded by her breathy voice. "I'll reward you if you can."

He kissed her breasts lightly. "What kinda reward?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

He grabbed a hold of her firmly, lifting her and switching their positions with ease. He pushed her down and climbed over her. "Then, I won't go easy on ya." Gin leaned over her and pulled her body closer to his own. It was close enough for him to feel her heat against his own.

Any bit of movement on his part caused a fire to light inside of her and slowly spread. His fingers were laced over her dark locks of hair as he leaned over and kissed her hard. His tongue explored every bit of her mouth, slithered over her own and rubbing against it. She shut her eyes tightly, her palms flat against his chest, feeling around with her fingertips. She memorized his sharply defined muscles over his chest and abs, lowering her fingertips towards his hakama.

She felt a moan begging to release, but she kept her mind focus on keeping up his pace. His hips grinded against hers, causing her to jolt with a flood of pleasure. Noting her reaction, he did it once more, slower, and harder. She turned her head away, breaking their kiss as she attempted to hold in a moan. She heard him chuckle at her attempts. Ren was close to giving in after that final movement so much that being distracted may have been her downfall. She resisted, ignoring her carnal need to feel him over her warmth, inside of her, every instinct ignited within her unable to surrender to her better judgment. Those type of feelings were the once she wanted the most, being able to confess her guilty pleasure, to be unashamed of her unscrupulous attraction to Gin. And, say stupid comments like, "hurry up and take me", or worse, "do _this _and _that_ to me, now". Her body demanded the attention, but she kept silent, not knowing what to say in their situation.

Right there, as his lips left more marks against the tepid skin of her chest and further down her abdomen, she felt no shame. She had awakened to undeniable pleasure, unlike the type she felt beforehand during their drunken escapades. His kisses were somehow tender, seeking a reaction from her and if he continued in that manner, she might submit.

One of his hands went further down, mapping out the form of her trembling body as it sustained a whirl of pleasure. He rubbed the palm of his hand against her bottom, running a finger over the edges of her panties. She bucked her hips instinctively against his every time his finger moved close to her sex. Easily, he could have made that moan rip through her, but teasing meant he would watch her tortured expression. His Ren, writhing beneath him as she denied herself the satisfaction of feeling him, was enough amusement for him. But, looking at her splayed beneath him was difficult; she had a thin frame, creamy white skin, and a sultry look on her face. Every bit desirable for him and positioned just the way he liked her. He could just pull his pants down and finish it, but he wanted her in a different sense of the word. It was passion, desire, and something different mixed in between.

She opened her mouth breathlessly. She read his expression from that angle, even though he was looking down at his own ministrations, occasionally glancing up at her with a smile on his lips. He was enjoying every bit of teasing, while she silently suffered to contain her voice.

He pushed aside her underwear and she felt him tease her slit. She bit down her lip hard, feeling her canine rip through the skin as he moved up and down against her entrance. Every touch caused more excitement within her and she wanted more. More pleasure, more touching, more of him. Everything.

Unbeknownst to her, she would be rewarded with everything after she moan, Gin greedily feeling her up as his own emotions heightened. She was damp and ready, all he need was that moan. He wanted to taste her and feel her inside. He looked up at her as he continued, watching a bit of blood from beneath her teeth. "Well…?"

She shook her head, opening her mouth to respond. "You'd have to try h-harder," she whispered, keeping her voice even, managing a shudder when he brushed against a sensitive spot.

"Hmm." As he hummed, she felt his finger move into her. She slapped both hands over her mouth, caught off guard. He moved back over her, hovering above her keeping his finger inside of her and wiggling it inside. With his free hand, he removed her hands from her mouth, calling it cheating through a husky whisper. She was about to protest over his actions and use the same excuse he did, but he pushed another finger in her and she shut her mouth instantly.

Ren looked at him pleadingly, but her mind reminded her of her duty with him. _Seduce him? _She asked herself in disbelief, _he's seducing me._ His fingers coiled insider her, pulling out of her wet slit. He lifted his fingers towards his face, looking over the substance lathered over them and smirked. He ran his tongue against them, tasting her, and looked back at her. "Yer quite tasty, Ren-chan."

She felt her face flush as she stared at him, his hair falling over his blue eyes, shielding them. His two fingers in his mouth, tongue sliding over them seductively, cleaning them off – she could feel the fire within her flare with excitement and color her cheeks.

Her heart palpitated as she breathed, her eyes locked on his, body writhing with desire from his lingering touch. She had enough.

She moved her hands upward and placed her palms against his neck, drawing him to her slowly until their faces were only inches away. "I give up," she said, admitting defeat to his delight. She shut her eyes, showing her trepidation, "so please, stop teasing me Gin."

He closed the distance between them, kissing her lips and repositioning her body underneath him. She felt his hard member brush against her entrance, eliciting a much-needed response. She moaned.

* * *

Fusae was lingering outside Ichimaru Gin's office, able to hear the moans of her mistress. Now she could have something interesting to tease her with during the dinner party. Regardless, she felt like a pervert just listening into their intimacy and felt a flush of color tint her round cheeks as she turned her attention to the poker cards in front of her as she began her game.

She thought about her earlier encounter with The Collector. They both had barely managed to escape when they heard voices approaching the room; apparently, a pair of women would be cleaning out the room. Had they noticed even a second later, they would have been caught and she would blame The Collector for his mischief. He vanished from sight after that encounter, having nothing more to say to her than a threat. He warned her about stepping into his "den", saying if she did, he would know and that he would return the favor somehow.

Even if he acted and looked like an idiot, there was something creepy about him.

She shuddered at the thought and continued her game. She stacked cards onto one another and fumed over her own mistakes. "Why is this game harder with one person than two?" she asked herself, averting her gaze from the cards to the lonely hallway.

She went back to shuffling her cards together to restart the game once more until she heard a pair of voices lingering at the end of the hall. She gathered her cards and stuffed them back in her kimono, turning her attention towards the noise to see Third Division's lieutenant making his way down the hall with another person, a stack of paper in their hands.

"Shit," she whispered, reaching for the door and knocking against it harshly. She leaned back against the door. "Ren-sama, it's time for us to part, the dinner party is in half an hour!"

Fusae stood up, trying to look normal outside the hall, catching Lieutenant Kira's attention. He looked at her strangely before stopping in front of the door, knocking against it.

Ren and Gin's bodies were entwined, mixed between them was an air of pure arousal, their kiss was needy. His hand had found its way back to its place and he continued his previous motions, slipping his fingers inside of her to trigger another moan from her. Again and again.

Ren hastily reached for his hakama, untying it, and pulling it down. She had sensed Fusae's presence outside in the hallway, which meant the play would end soon, but she wasn't willing to leave without a taste. She was enjoying the playful sensations dancing along her spine, causing her back to arch in response to Gin's ministrations.

He caught on quickly, also taking note of her servant's presence outside the door, but before he could take any other action other than slipping his fingers from inside of her, Ren forcefully pushed him back. He stared at her, prepared to question her, but she moved over him quickly, once more switching their positions. "I'm in a hurry, let's make this quick," she whispered, peaking his lips.

"Jus' 'cause yer servant girl's outside ya—" Ren didn't give him enough time to finish, listening to him groan as she hovered over his erection, slowly going down on it. She arched her back, breathing a sigh as the excitement settled in her body, but his pulsating member made it harder for her to wait.

Gin smirked in response. "That wasn't very nice."

She glared at him. "You should feel honored," she stated, moaning as he moved against her.

He chuckled, placing both hands against her hips.

Ren's chest heaved as she attempted to catch her breath, her body covered in glossy sweat from previous stimulation. Her body was hot against his, matching her temperature. She placed her hands over his shoulders; the only lingering thought in her mind was finishing things, rather than enjoying them. There would be another time for that and she would look forward to it.

She began, rocking her hips against his at a moderate pace, her breath hitching in her throat to stop another moan from escaping. She dropped her head and continued, the pleasure running through her slowly while his fingers dug into the skin of her hips.

He guided her at times, but mostly allowed her to take care of the work, feeling a whirl of sensations mixing well with her motions. Her control was moderate, slow, yet a bit hasty. Her bottom lip curled back into her mouth with seeps of pleasure and her eyes shut tightly to hide her expression. She kept her hands over his shoulders, her fingers coiling over them as the gratification escalated.

Ren heard voices outside the room, moving down the hallway, but paid them no mind as another moan escaped her parted lips, followed by a satisfying groan from Gin.

A light knock disrupted their flow, followed by Fusae calling out to her. "Ren-sama, it's time for us to part, the dinner party is in half an hour!"

She didn't stop her movements against her ex-captain, grinding her hips against his, and picking up the pace carelessly. His grip tightened against her skin, unable to find reason to stop their actions when the pleasure had just begun.

There was another knock against the door. "Captain Ichimaru, more paperwork just came, may I come in?"

Ren and Gin looked at one another, disturbed. "Kira," they said together, bothered.

She sighed, falling against him and stopping her movements. "I'll get going."

"Let's finish what we started," he whispered against her ear.

She moved away from him. "It seems you have a busy day, I shouldn't have interrupted."

"Captain Ichimaru?" Kira called again.

Gin leaned back against the couch with a defeated sigh. He looked up at her, his silver hair sticking closely to his face, and glared.

Ren simply laughed, climbing off him and retrieving her obi. "I'll make it up to you, Gin," she said, lifting a finger to her lips, "but, let it be our secret."

He didn't respond and followed her lead, gathering his clothes.

She looked down at her obi sprawled on the ground and then back at Gin. "I can't tie this, I need Fusae to help me," she admitted, watching him as he pulled on his haori and straightened out the wrinkles.

"Then call her in," he said, walking towards his desk. "Kira won't come in unless I give him the order."

Seeing no way around it, Ren closed her robe and pulled her obi from the ground. "Fusae, could you please join us in the room," she called, closing her eyes while leaning against the wall.

The door slid open and Fusae bustled inside, excusing herself from the two people outside. Ichimaru told Kira to wait a few minutes for them to finish their conversation. Fusae skipped towards her mistress after shutting the door and immediately knew what to do. She asked her to turn around with a quick gesture and took the obi from her, beginning the excruciatingly intricate tying. Once finished, she patted her in the back.

"Let's hurry back, Ren-sama."

As they headed out the door, Gin and Ren only exchanged silent glances.

* * *

_Hours later_

Ichimaru Gin entered his room, hot and bothered after what had happened. They had come so close to getting to the best part, but Kira had to interrupt. He kept his obvious animosity hidden to a certain extent, but others could see there was something definitely wrong with him. His responses were usually kind, yet mocking in a way, but now, they were just derisive. And, at certain times, he would stare at Kira from a far, radiating a sort of hostility that others couldn't understand.

Now, that he entered his quarters, he noticed something was wrong. He looked over the cage of his beloved pet and walked over to it, crouching down in front of it. He pulled the sheet from the small cage and looked inside, finding his pet…lying on its back and a note sitting up against its body.

'_It's dead…don't worry, I didn't do it._

_- T.C.'_

The shit just hit the fan…


	13. Takudaiji Ren

Is something wrong with Ren?

* * *

**Venomously Attractive**

-

C H A P T E R T H I R T E E N

_Takudaiji Ren_

- - - - - -

_Speak, for I have spoken to you_

_Laugh, for I have given reason back to you_

_Love, for I have returned your heart to you

* * *

_

"'Miki followed orders with precision, avoiding mistakes at all costs. Pleasing her husband was essential in her marriage, disregarding her past with another man, because one slip could end chaotically.'" Fusae glanced up from the book in her hands, watching Ren blink and heave a sigh in discontent. She refocusing her attention to the print and continued reading aloud, ignoring her mistress's obvious distress. "'She fixed the ruined kimono, though she found her stitching a bit crooked. She took her time to make up for her mistakes and to return to her husband's good graces. But, her mother-in-law frightened her the most, and while she continued making final reparations on the pricey silk, she could feel the woman's vigilant gaze on her back.'"

An hour had passed since they arrived to the Sakamoto mansion and without greeting her family, who had been dining out in the garden, carried on towards her room. She heard her uncle grunt in disapproval at her lack of manners, while her aunt said she was probably tired. Kazue and Hisoka had a different set of opinions and they all involved _rejection_. Though, Ren wished she would have dealt with some love refutation rather than be submerged in the vile grips of sexual frustration – yearning to walk back through Gin's office door and continue from where they were interrupted.

She bit back her thoughts, having sworn on her pride to avoid quixotic romances and when she involved herself with Gin, she knew it would be just that.

She slid further into the bath water as she listened to Fusae's reading. The bubbles the soap had accumulated were fading away with each passing second and no matter how many times she told herself to get out of the bath, her mind lingered on a dirtier set of thoughts. Things that went beyond simple reveries, the thought of having Gin inside her bathtub – them alone together, disregarding the romanticism of bathing together. His hands rubbing against her wet skin, lips sucking against the nape of her neck, his body heat keeping her wrapped in feelings of comfort and passion – the more she saw the images in her mind, the stronger the sensations felt as they flooded her body.

"'You're a worthless woman!' she said, tossing aside Miki's hard work. 'Nothing you do is right! Why were you chosen to marry my son? Out of all those women, my husband chose you!'" Ren shot an odd glance at Fusae, who was enthralled with the novel. She tried her best to change her voice with every new speaker and showed great emotion. "'Miki looked at her mother-in-law with glistening eyes, full of rancor and a willingness to defy her.'"

"Fusae," Ren called.

Fusae lifted her gaze, still reciting bits from the print, and Ren narrowed her eyes apprehensively.

"That's not by Ayano-sensei, is it…?"

"…It's Kuroki-sensei." She smiled widely.

Ren turned away, scrunching her nose and pouting.

"I hate you."

Fusae chuckled as she shut her book.

"You honestly expected me to read adult literature to you with that mentality?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ren reached over for her washcloth and dipped it into the water.

The blond woman's smile widened and her eyes narrowed impishly.

"Of course you don't~" she replied in singsong.

Ren shrugged her naked shoulders and ran the damp cloth over her arms.

"Would you like me to continue, Ren-sama?" Fusae asked, lifting her book up slightly.

"No," she said quickly, "you're excused. I'd like to be alone…"

Fusae sighed, stood up from her stool wordlessly, and made her way towards the door.

She slid the doors open and exited into the smaller hallway, allowing the steam to flow out of the room. She turned back to face Ren, who was still washing over her body again with the washcloth.

"By the way, if you're going to do _**those types of things**_, please keep your voice down," she advised in a casual tone, "nobody wants Virgin Kazue to hear such adult games."

"Exactly what do you mean by _those types of things_, Fusae?"

"Masturbate."

Irritated, Ren threw her washcloth at Fusae, who closed the door in time to escape the hit.

"This is exactly why your company is so unsettling, you little twit!"

"I know it's all code for '_I love you'_ and I appreciate the notion, truly, I do," Fusae began hurriedly, "but casual dating shouldn't be a focus for either one of us!"

"Were I even remotely interested in women, you wouldn't meet my expectations!"

"Oh, but a street rat like Ichimaru Gin does?"

"Ichimaru Gin is not a woman and thus irrelevant to this conversation!"

"Oh, trust me, he's very relevant!"

"So is my hate for you, Fusae!"

"J'adore, mademoiselle!" she cried, stomping away. "Au revoir!"

"I HATE YOU!"

* * *

_What day is it today…?_

The tea had been served by one of the newest servants. The brown-haired woman acting as host was a nervous wreck. Her hands trembled as she poured tea into the cups, her teeth clattered and made her stutter every time she spoke. All eyes were on her, expecting her to singlehandedly ruin a gathering among powerful nobles. Their eyes watched her in scrutiny, mentally pointing out every one of her mistakes.

She had poor posture.

Her obi was tied messily.

Bits of her hair fell in front of her face.

She stammered and seemed absentminded for the most part.

The gathering involved a good haul of nobles. Junko and Chika were present, dressed in matching kimono like the pair of losers they were. Toshusai Shigeru was among them too, accompanied by Sakei Norikazu and Sayami. The last time Ren remembered seeing Norikazu was at the bar a week or so ago, when she was still playing Gin's four-day game. He and his sister, Sayami, were childhood friends of her and Kazuya. Mostly Kazuya, he was friendlier than she ever was and less conceited about what type of silk he wore that day. He never talked about his hair or the accessories he wore as she had…_excessively. _Norikazu still felt more than a bit vindictive towards Ren for reasons unknown to her and confronting any part of Kazuya's past was not her intention.

Kazue and Hisoka were already frolicking among the guests. Admittedly, Kazue was a remarkable sight. The makeup seemed to have worked wonders to enhance the miniscule beauty she possessed, being the spawn of Kyozo and all.

The larger gazebo was teeming with guests and from where she stood, behind the window of her bedroom; Hisoka had easily become the life of the party. Most of his jokes earned him glares from the females, having been too suggestive for their virgin ears, but the men chortled in response. Shigeru even patted him in the back for his previous gag.

"Do you plan on staying cooped up in your room all evening?"

Ren turned her head, watching as Sayuri stepped inside graciously.

She looked back out the window, noticing the other servants light up the lanterns around the gazebo for more illumination.

"I'm not interested in spending any of my time with them."

"Mitsutani Kohana is set to arrive with Atsushi Yuuzou and his sister Sumika soon," she began. "Would you still consider the evening a waste of your time?"

"I'll kidnap Kohana and take her elsewhere, I'm not interested in having her married off to the Atsushi," Ren replied simply, her tone unchanging and eyes focused.

"You have no say in that family's affairs," her aunt stated forcibly. "Attend the gathering and remember your manners, we don't need any more rumors concerning your secret affair with a commoner."

Sayuri took a step back, excusing her from her room, but Ren spoke up.

"How simple," she said with a scoff.

Though she heard it many times before and the same word had been used by her to describe him, she was fed up with the rumors circulating. Whomever she slept with had no business spreading around, whether they are commoners, middle-class, or high nobility – she should at least be able to keep her sexual escapades a secret.

Still, another ache inside of her beat against her chest vindictively. Her crime. Her selfishness. The vanity and the consequence that sought her out to end the misery.

Sayuri stopped, whipping her head back to face her niece.

"A secret affair with a commoner, a relationship with a noble," Ren recited. "Both have been equally resented in this household, yet neither can be done without consequence."

"What are you talking about?" Sayuri asked, irritated.

"Which is worse Sayuri? My supposed relationship with the commoner Ichimaru Gin or my previous love affair with Tsujimura Ryuusei?"

"You're insolent."

Ren rolled her eyes and leaned against the window, curling her fingers over the wooden frame.

"You have your reputation to worry about, marrying someone eligible—"

"I'll attend the gathering; just get out of my room."

"You have no right to—"

Bothered, Ren turned around with a glare.

"I have no right to anything, trust me according to your set of rules, I'm aware," she stated strongly. "Whether this is your home or my own doesn't give you a right to walk into _my _room without a damn knock!"

Sayuri pulled out her fan from her obi, snapping it open with a huff. She shuffled out of Ren's room, sliding the shogi door noisily.

Ren went back to her previous position.

Fusae was gone. There was no one around to have a conversation with, even if talking to Fusae went from playful to a serious topic, she missed her.

Being alone was boring and watching the others clamoring in the garden was a disturbing sight.

_"…That's how the contract works."_

_"And if I decide to quit?"_

_"That would be up to you."_

_Letting out a long sigh, she frowned. _

_"I think I will quit, I'm not cut out for swordplay or errands," she admitted. "I'd rather be pampered day in day out – smoke, drink, chase away possible suitors, and enjoy life."_

_"That's pretty boring, dontcha think?"_

_"Might be, but I that's where I belong."_

Moving away from her precarious position, she reached into her obi to the empty carton of cigarettes. Regardless, she propped the small box open with hopes a last cigarette would fall from it, but there was nothing. She threw the empty carton on the ground with a growl and turned away from the window towards the door.

She had been dressed for hours, but avoided the gathering. She had a male servant standing outside her door, turning away visitors until her aunt walked in.

She looked around her room and the green-hilt of her sword caught her gaze, holding her back before she left. As if asking to be taken with her, but instead, she walked out of the room, mentally excusing her own behavior.

Her mind wavered, concerning where she would choose to reside. Many places came to mind, but neither one of them managed to catch her fancy.

Ren walked down the long hallway towards the exit into the garden, thinking it would be best to present herself even if for a short while to satisfy Sayuri and pass up any more lectures from the woman. After that, she would probably end up at a bar; the idea wasn't too farfetched for her.

The servants ran back and forth from the garden to the home in a flux, trying to please their special guests. Ren was greeted by each one of the servants as she walked outside; Hisoka's glance met her figure as she made her way onto the cobblestone.

"Oh, Ren-chan's out!" he said loudly, calling all attention to her.

_Idiot._

She looked up, pushing back the strands of hair in her face. She watched the crowd of people and noticed Kohana among them, but she looked rather uncomfortable besides brown-haired man inching closer to her.

Ren moved towards the gazebo, having Hisoka meet her halfway a friendly smile adorning his face. He was drunk. He didn't have to get an inch closer for her to smell the alcohol on him. It explained the lack of cynicism, which for once was very much appreciated.

She opened her mouth to speak and excuse herself, but someone beat her to it.

"Excuse our tardiness, we had a prior engagement."

She recognized his voice, but it was deeper. When she turned to face the pair of siblings that joined the group, her chest cried in heartache.

The tall man resembled his brother in many ways, broad shoulders, and mysterious green eyes covered by strands of his dark hair. His eyes met hers and turned away quickly, walking past her and her cousin to join the group.

The woman he had brought along with him was his youngest sister, a short woman with a quiet demeanor. She approached Ren after leaving her brother's shadow and bowed lowly.

"Takudaiji-dono."

"Tsujimura-san."

She felt her body tense up as the name slid from her lips. Up until then, the name had been taboo, but being among his family made it difficult to avoid.

The girl lifted her gaze, smoldering black eyes looking over Ren's appearance analytically.

"You seem tense."

Hisoka looked at both of the women.

"I'll be taking my leave then, looks like you two need to have a private conversation."

With that, the man wobbled back to the gazebo, tripping on the first step and causing most of the guests to roar in laughter.

"Baffled," she said, excusing her actions. "Your brother looks very much like him."

The younger woman's eyes went back to her brother, who was standing in front of Shigeru and Yuuzou, and returned her stare to Ren.

"Excuse his rudeness; he's still a bit…hurt by your words. Ayuta-nii is still overly sensitive."

"He hasn't changed either," Ren replied. "You haven't either…"

"Yuuri, Takudaiji-dono, we are not strangers." The girl smiled sweetly.

Ren wanted to reciprocate the smile, but her face remained the same.

"I have things pending; you'll have to excuse my absence for this evening." She walked past Yuuri, but the girl's hand shot up, grabbing a hold of her kimono.

She stopped and turned around.

"Promise you'll come to visit this year," Yuuri said.

Ren's lips formed a straight line.

"I'm sorry, I can't promise anything."

"You know my brother hated your fickleness," she said with playful undertones.

"I'm sure if he stood by it for so many years back then, he could wait a few longer today." Ren's body lost its tension and her irritated visage vanished, her voice lowered to mere whispers. Her heart drummed melodically against her chest as her body filled with warmth.

Yuuri smiled lightly.

"The only thing he could do was wait for his precious Ren," she said, almost bitterly, but not enough for Ren to find insulting. She had wronged their family in many ways and had felt the guilt for it. "He probably wouldn't mind your uncertainty; you are a very busy person."

"We could do without the sarcasm."

She giggled. "Do take care of yourself; it'd be a shame to see something bad happen to you. Please excuse me; I have yet to greet the others." Yuuri bowed her head and made her way towards the gazebo, where she was instantly assaulted by Junko and Chika who asked her dim-witted inquiries about her conversation.

Ren turned away, making her way towards the other half of the garden, where the backdoor was. She could feel someone's eyes on her retreating form and curiously, she looked back just in time to see Ayuta staring in her direction. The feeling was different. It felt as if Tsujimura Ryuusei was the one watching her walk away and the bitter taste returned to her mouth.

Unable to conceal her anxiety, she bit down on her bottom lip as she turned away and picked up the pace towards the exit. She stomped over dozens of newly bloomed flowers and tripped once or twice over the rocky parts of the large garden until she made it out of the Sakamoto territory.

She stood against the wall, breathing heavily from the rush, her eyes watching the arbitrary glint of the stars. One of her hands shot up to her head, a sign of comfort. _How unsightly, getting worked up because some guy looks like my dead boyfriend_, she cursed. _Jeez, they're both from the same gene pool, what did I expect? _

"Aint it dangerous for you to be out alone at this hour?"

Ren jolted, surprised by Gin's sudden appearance, in front of her nonetheless. She yelped and was quick to reprimand him.

"What's the big idea? Don't just shunpo in front of me like that!" Both of her hands wound around the lapels of his haori and her eyes looked at him threateningly. He reached up with his own hands to touch her, but she let him go and dropped her arms at her sides. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"Since I stopped havin' to babysit you, my schedule cleared up." He shrugged his shoulders. "I was just curious…"

She gave him a quizzical look. "Curious?"

"It's nothing you'd be interested in anyway," he replied as he moved away from her, "but it was nice seeing ya all dolled up." His expression changed slightly, smile diminished.

"What's with that face?"

"Nothing, yer imaging things." He smiled widely, letting out a chuckle.

Keeping up her normal front, she smirked. "Of course, I have had a bit to drink."

"Well, I've got more than a few things ta take care of so, I'll be leavin' first." He turned away and made his way down the street slowly.

Apprehensively, she took a valiant step forward, as if she was about to face the ultimate battle without an inch of fear holding her blade up high and leaving her mind at ease.

"Wait!" she called loudly.

Her voice resounded slightly through the hollow street.

Gin stopped and turned around. "Whatcha want, Ren-chan?"

She let out a laugh, nervous for reasons unknown to her as she came to a final decision.

"Well, you see—and this is embarrassing to admit—but, I need a place to stay," she said quickly. "I've run away from home and refuse to burden—"

"Sure, you can stay with me," he said.

She curled her fingers against her hand and made her way towards him. She looked at him sternly.

"This isn't a joke, is it?"

He draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Nah, I wouldn't joke with ya," he replied, leaning closer to her. "Yer so humorless it's sad."

She glared at him.

"I think I might reconsider my decision," she said, pulling away from his grip.

"Suit yerself."

He walked ahead of her, causing her temper to flare. She gritted her teeth.

_How can you so easily walk away from me, fool?_

* * *

**Midnight**

Ayuta and Yuuri had finally thought up the perfect excuse to leave the never-ending gathering at the Sakamoto Manor. After all, the only reason they had decided to attend was for a chance to see Ren after so many years, but she left early, possibly discouraged by their sudden appearance.

Yuuri paced herself as she walked, staring at the stone ground beneath her feet, falling further behind her brother. Her mind wandered listlessly in the various pools of memories she had of Ren, though the woman was a narcissistic-rude-fickle-demonic harpy, she had come to understand why her brother Ryuusei fell in love with her in the first place.

Her eyes flickered upward to face the back of Ayuta's head with a pout.

"Why are you walking so fast?"

"I might be panicking, who are you to question my actions?" Ayuta stated in monotone, keeping up his quick-paced walking.

Yuuri scoffed, taken aback by his reply.

"Why would you be panicking?"

"Maybe because nee-san was actually there when I expected her not to be," he replied quickly.

Yuuri smiled, holding back the laughter.

"You're panicked because you saw Takudaiji-dono?" she asked. "You only stared at her wordlessly and took your leave! Where'd your manners go?"

"I swallowed them whole with the lump in my throat, is what happened." Ayuta stopped walking and turned around to face Yuuri, his face beat red from the embarrassment.

Yuuri sighed, coming to a halt in front of him.

"Well, she's not a monster."

"I'm not stupid, that I'm aware of, she's just intimidating…_more than before._" He turned his face slightly, making it hard for her to read his expression.

She rolled her eyes in disdain. Whatever reason she came up with, Ayuta would easily toss it aside with another excuse. Instead, she decided against starting an argument between them.

"Well, you're going to have to see her eventually and relay our brother's message to her," she said, walking past him. "Maybe when you do, she'll reconsider showing her face to his memorial this month."

Ayuta followed his sister mutely.

A quick gust of wind rushed past the two as they continued their walk back to their home. The eerie moon shone brightly over their heads giving a subtle glow to their ambiance. The air seemed thicker and for some reason, Ayuta felt as though they were being followed. He caught up to his sister.

"_Isn't it dangerous for you whippersnappers to be walking alone in the street at night?_"

Ayuta and Yuuri stopped and turned around cautiously, hearing the voice echo through the empty street. Someone slipped past them. Again, their heads snapped forward to see a white-haired man wearing a crimson red scarf.

"Who are you?" Yuuri asked, unfazed.

The man reached into his coat, revealing silver cuffs around his wrist, and pulled out a pair of ragdolls. He let out a sigh.

"I should reconsider who I reveal myself to," he said, talking to himself. "Honestly, the human populace should be ashamed, not knowing who I am."

Ayuta stared at the dolls as he began poking at them and noticed their uncanny resemblance to themselves. His eyes met with the crazy man's blue ones.

"Tsujimura Ayuta," the man recited. "Well, what can I say? You're not cute at all." His eyebrows furrowed as if bothered by that revelation. "Now, that's that off my chest, I'll kindly introduce myself. They call me, The Collector."

The nobleman's mouth dropped in confusion. _He checked me out!_ His mind cried in bewilderment. _And he said I wasn't cute!_

Yuuri heaved a sigh, calling attention back to her plump features.

"Let's go, Ayuta-nii," she said, grabbing a hold of her brother's kimono and dragging him after her, "he's obviously some nutcase with nothing better to do but—"

Fusae jumped between the two siblings and The Collector, stopping them from going any further.

"I thought I lost you, little mouse," The Collector said with disdain.

Fusae huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You may be fast, but you're too easy to read."

He chuckled. "Ah, remarkable choice words, to say the least, but I'm not interested in any part of you, little mouse," he said, clapping both hands together. "Now, move along, I have some business with these two." He gestured at her rudely, asking her too 'shoo'. "Run along, you have no business here."

"When you're sticking your nose in my mistress's affairs, I have every right to interfere," she replied sternly.

He shook his head before he managed to misunderstand her warning. "I'll have you know my nose has done no sticking!" he shouted. "And, Takudaiji Ren's affairs are public!"

"…Pervert," Fusae said, staring at him in disgust.

"What?"

"You're just a perverted stalker with a STUPID hobby!"

He stomped his foot down. "It's not _stupid_ and it's not a _hobby_!" he said, taking offense.

Fusae put one hand behind her back, shooing the siblings away.

Yuuri pointed it out to Ayuta. She took a step back, ignoring The Collector's dawdling about how his "hobby" as the "little mouse" described was living-breathing art and that a meddlesome idiot servant like her would never understand how beautiful it truly is.

Around the time she stopped paying attention to the lunatic, her breath hitched, and she found herself hitting the pavement hard with her brother in tow. She hit her head hard against the paved road and felt the dizziness overcome her. She heard Fusae shout obscenities at the man and within the next few seconds, she blacked out.

"_They're just fun and games, no harm done when they'll be in my capable hands. Little mouse, go run back to your hole before I leave you nothing more…_"

* * *

A flustered Ren was curled up on the ground with her head resting on Gin's lap. Her silk kimono had been thrown askew over the tatami mats along with the various gold decorations she had worn in her hair and was now dressed in a simple robe she borrowed from Gin.

Their conversation was light and lively for once. She chimed in response to his inquiries and when he leaned forward, she didn't panic. Instead, she openly told him she felt nervous, but received his advances without complaint. Gin wondered what could have caused the sudden change in demeanor, but had known long before he brought her back to his room that she wasn't feeling well. He offered her a drink to relieve her stress and possibly his own, but the minutes turned to hours in no time while nothing close to his imaginings took part.

She heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry about your pet, I'll get you a pet turtle (easier to manage than your animal, it seems) for your next birthday," she slurred, turning her face slightly to look up at him. "When is that, by the way?"

"September," he replied, taking another drink from the sake bottle.

"That's a while from now."

"An' you?"

"June," she replied, smiling.

"That's pretty close, aint it?" he asked. "Are yer aunt and uncle throwing ya a big party?"

Ren shook her head, the smile fading away. "No, I never ask for one."

"Why?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheeks.

"Jeez, I thought you would know considering you did a full background check on me."

"Doesn't mean I actually read it all."

He chuckled and placed the bottle at his side.

"That's rude, its common courtesy to read everything you dig up, 'cause then you had no reason to do so," she stated, as if bothered by the lack of attention he paid to the reports.

"Then, yer not going to tell me?"

She shook her head, turning her face away from him.

Ren sulked internally, finding great offense in his idiocy and her own traitorous heart. She placed her hand on his leg, sliding it underneath his robe slightly and breathed easy.

She drank and drank sake until the numbness overcame her body, so much that moving seemed impossible for her.

"Maybe you should sleep now."

"As appealing as that seems, I didn't come here to sleep…"

Her tone changed slightly and before he had the chance to decipher her suggestive words, she interrupted him.

"I'm kidding…I'm going to sleep. G'night Gin."

She made herself comfortable against him and closed her eyes.

Gin looked down at her, placing his hand against her cheek and feeling her warmth. Her body shivered in response to his cold touch and she shifted abruptly.

"Don't touch me, you're cold," she slurred in a daze.

"Don't jus' fall asleep on me," he said with a frown. "I can hardly restrain myself."

Ren opened one of her eyes and looked up at him, smirking suggestively. "Then ravish me whenever you lose that restraint of yours."

"You probably don't even know what yer talking about. You should stay quiet before ya do something you'll regret."

Ren planted both hands on the ground firmly and lifted herself up to glare at him. "How-would-you-know-if-I-don't-know-what-I'm-talking-about?" she asked quickly, jumbling everything to seem like one word.

He slapped both hands against her cheeks, making her mumble a complaint. "Yer not even speaking coherently."

"How do you know you're not the one talking coherently?"

He laughed at her defense, finding her more childish than usual.

"Ren-chan, why'd ya run away from home?" he asked, changing the subject.

She blinked, confused. Reaching upward, she grabbed a hold of his hands and pulled them away from her face.

"You're imagining things, I'm at home."

He arched an eyebrow. "Did ya hit yer head somewhere?"

She mirrored his actions and huffed. "What's with that face? You're looking at me as if I said something crazy like _pie_."

Ren no longer clung to the idea of logical contemplation. She had reached a new point of inebriation, consumed twice the normal amount of alcohol she usually takes and sold her brain to the next person. Though, while keeping up with Gin's conversation, she wondered why she kept thinking about Ryuusei instead. There was obvious lack of deep-strung affection between her and Gin, but there was some connection, even if it was purely sexual.

_The other idiot died, so let's refocus on this idiot._ She looked at Gin's face, watching his lips move as he spoke, but the words never reached her ears.

"Gin, why are you whispering?" she asked softly.

He gave her an odd look and patted her in the head, saying something else she couldn't hear.

"If you're going to say something, come closer 'cause I can't hear you," she said forcefully, grabbing a hold of his head and pulling him closer to her. "There, say it."

He didn't say anything, instead followed through on his previous warning. Losing control of his own resistance, he leaned forward slightly and kissed her lips before she could continue blabbing unintelligibly.

As soon as their lips touched, she pushed him away from her. "Wait, wait, wait," she said stupidly. "What were we talking about?"

"How stupid you sound, Ren-chan, jus' that."

"Why are you whispering?" she demanded, making him chuckle.

"No reason," he said, leaning forward again.

"Don't just do that!" she protested, moving away from him.

She gathered herself from the space in front of him and began trudging towards the futon stacked up on the other side of the room. She grabbed a hold of the futon and messily laid it out over the empty space.

Gin held in his laughter and stood up, making his way towards her to help her.

"Why is it that I couldn't use my room again, Gin-chan?"

"I said you could stay _with me_, not your old room," he replied.

"Pervert."

"Jus' curious when I'll be getting that reward ya promised me."

Ren shrugged her shoulders, smoothing over the futon as she had watched her servants do many times before. She would miss the comfort of her own bed, but she had no right to complain. She left her uncle's home out of spite because of her aunt's words, bothered by how easily she judged her actions throughout her life. If her parents were good at anything, it was praising her beauty, but her aunt continuously told her otherwise, pointing out mistakes in her posture, with her manners, saying she wasn't wearing enough make-up to cover blemishes. She pushed a whole set of insecurities back into her and when it came to deciding on partnership, in contrast to her words decades ago telling her she had every right to choose who she wanted.

She wanted Tsujimura Ryuusei, but her aunt said _no, he's not good enough._

If she ever came to want, Ichimaru Gin, once more her aunt would complain. She mentally laughed at herself at her previous thought. _Me? Want Gin?_

Ren laughed aloud, disrupting the silence. She glanced over at Gin, who was staring at her wordlessly while shaking his head.

"I'll be going to sleep first as mention beforehand," she stated, shooing him away from her as she slipped underneath the covers of his futon. "We can bond tomorrow, when you brush my hair for me."

He watched her curl up underneath his covers and noticed a lingering presence nearby as Ren settled.

They lapsed into silence for a short while.

"Hurry up and go to sleep, that light is bothersome," she complained with a cringe. "I can feel it!"

He laughed, moving towards the small table to turn the light off.

He returned to her side and patted her arm, checking if she was still awake. She only breathed easily, suggesting she had gone to sleep.

Gin leaned back, holding his upper body up with his palms planted firmly on the floor. "You don't hafta hide anymore, she's asleep now," he said aloud. "Ya can come in if ya want."

"No, I'd rather not." Fusae's voice chimed in darkly.

Gin took a deep breath, smelling the familiar scent of blood. "Ya had a run in with that nutcase, didn't ya?"

"How do you know about him?" she asked, alarmed.

"I have my reasons to believe he was the one hired to get rid of Ren."

Fusae remained silent. "Why would you say it's him?"

He chuckled mockingly. "If you don't know, don't look to me for answers."

She scoffed.

"What're ya here for?"

"I came to ask you to return Ren-sama to me."

"An' if I say no?"

His tone was playful, but Fusae knew better than to demand him to follow her instruction. Even if she flaunted adamantly, to make sure she never seemed afraid of the man, she showed definite signs that she was frightened. Both his appearance and personality were intimidating, a double-edged blade on whoever confronted him.

She chose her words carefully and asked him the only pending thought in her mind.

"What do you plan to gain from Ren-sama?"

Fusae's laborious breathing hitched for a few seconds before she coughed. Giving more attention to her inquiry, she knew Ichimaru Gin would want something only Ren could acquire, which explained the reason as to why he put up with her troublesome personality. She is a hard woman to handle, but he managed without complaint. When she considered he had settled on perversely keeping Ren around as a plaything, her anger flared.

"Nothing," he answered, clearing her mind of thoughts in an instant. "I just wanna keep her my little secret a while longer."

* * *

In the empty street where the moon had eerily showing its presence, there lay a splatter of blood on the ground. The crimson liquid continued moving, spreading over the pavement, and soaking the pair of ragdolls sitting in the middle of it all. Both of them held uncanny resemblance to the nobles Ayuta and Yuuri, wearing matching kimono and an elaborate set of accessories. The two dolls had their hands sowed together, linking them, and pinned against their union sat a piece of paper.

Written across the sheet in crimson ink was the name: _Takudaiji Ren_.

* * *

**x L i l i m:**

So...is it getting interesting-er? D: Just wondering...just wondering. Uhh, I should say more, but...I've got nothing right now. So thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, you guys are awesome! :D

With that...until next time~


	14. BLINDFOLD

**Venomously Attractive**

-

C H A P T E R F O U R T E E N

_BLINDFOLD_

- - - - - -

_I cannot speak_

_Therefore, I cannot laugh_

_And without expression, I cannot love

* * *

_

Another headache meant another bloody hangover.

Sometimes she hated how easily she succumbed to alcohol. How inclined she was to take up any offer to drink herself stupid. That was what she needed yesterday; get drunk in order to stop thinking about Kazuya and Ryuusei, to ignore her aunt's demands, and to continue fueling the vindictiveness she harnessed throughout the years against those responsible for her situation. But, she was feeling…_odd_.

Ren opened her eyes slowly to the dim lighting of the room as warm breath brushed against her face. She tilted her head up to see Gin's face closer than she would have liked. Her eyes narrowed and his lips twitched into a smile. With a scoff, she pushed him away forcefully and sat up, hearing him grunt in response as he flopped down besides her.

"Taking advantage of an inebriated woman without rational," she stated bitterly, glancing over her shoulder with a glare. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Ichimaru."

Gin lifted an arm over his face, blinking beneath the shadow it cast over his eyes and yawned. "Horribly moody, welcome back Ren-chan," he said, smiling. He rolled onto his side and let out a sigh. "Stay as long as ya want, I'm tired."

_Who says I even want to stay longer than I already have?_ She watched him pull the coverlet over his shoulder.

"Don't you captain's have to wake up early?"

"The sun's not even out. Don't be crazy Ren."

Her lips formed a tight line, irritated. She turned her attention away from him and pulled both of her hands from underneath the covers, plopping them on top of the sheets.

She sighed and slouched slightly, relaxing while thinking about her family issues. Sure, running away from home wasn't new to her, but it made her feel awkward, almost as if she didn't belong anywhere. During her youth, since she started living with the Sakamoto, she ran away more times than she could count. She always went to the same places, going to the Takudaiji private estate and sometimes sleeping over Haruko's house. But after a while escaping from responsibility became…_boring._ Once the private estate was closed off, demolished, and rebuilt, there wasn't a place for her to run or reflect on her past. She had become the only living piece and she hated it.

Ren shook the pitiful thoughts from her mind and turned to Gin's form. She inched closer to him, leaning over his body and looking at his face.

She poked his cheek. "Let's play cards or something, I'm bored."

No response.

She pouted and poked him once more. "Come on, I know you're not sleeping," she whispered. "No one can fall asleep that fast.

A good distraction could turn her away from drinking and Gin was the closest thing to it. And if he laid there pretending to be asleep she would continue murdering her cold front with sappy contemplation.

She slumped down against him, making herself comfortable while poking his face, gaining no response. "You're an asshole," she cursed lowly, noticing a twitch in his lips, proving her point.

Instead of beating around the bush, she stood up and left the room wordlessly.

She paced herself while walking down the long hallway, her eyes wandering around the empty setting around her. She heard the rustling of the persimmon trees with gentle breeze and smelled the morning's light fragrance in the air.

She stepped closer to the railing and coiled her fingers over the wood, staring up at the sky as it slowly began changing colors with the sunrise. But there was still an hour left before the sky transitioned to an opalescent blue.

She held her arms over her body, shuddering from the sudden chill, and began her quiet walk.

She walked through the division without straying farther away from sleeping quarters, surveying the sights and looking over her previous actions. She continued her route until her headache subsided and the pain travelled down to her legs, when that happened she walked all of the way back to Gin's room to rest.

* * *

"What is that?"

"What's what?"

"That tea you're carrying!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"You can't make Ren-sama drink that!"

"Why not?"

"She's on a strict diet! And that **tea** smells disgusting!"

"Oh well."

"Don't disregard—"

Their bickering broke through her slumber, making her stir uncomfortably as she recognized the voices, but she was too lazy to wake up to ask them to shut up. She pulled the covers back over her head with a disgruntled groan.

"Shhh, yer gonna wake her up if ya start shoutin'."

"It's past noon! She has appointments to take care of and there is no reason for to spend her time with you."

"And by appointments, ya mean…?"

"That is none of your business, captain!"

"Ha ha and here I thought you were on my side."

"Don't just assume when you don't know both sides of the story!"

Ren's eyes snapped open and she threw the coverlet from her head, lifting her heavy body off the futon. She shot a glare at Fusae, who was standing outside the window like a barbarian, and then at Gin, who was sitting beside her with a tray of red tea at his side.

"Honestly, do either one of you have even a shred of decency?" she questioned irately. "I'm much too exhausted to tolerate your stupid bickering." She dropped back down on the futon and draped the blanket over head. "If you have more arguments to settle, do it outside!"

"This is _**your **_fault."

Gin laughed at Fusae and lifted his finger up to his lips, causing her to glare at him with disdain. The young woman turned to leave instead of tolerating him, which was preferred…_for him, at least_.

Ren managed to get a few more hours of sleep before waking up. She felt better than she had when she woke up to that hangover, though she still felt a bit strange and looked pasty, she was fine aside from the agonizingly dry throat.

She surveyed the empty room and noticed a cup of red tea sitting next to her. The clear steam still floated over the red liquid, giving off an inviting aura towards her. Without a second thought, Ren reached for it and chugged it down, relieved to feel its warmth running down her throat.

Ignoring the fact that she was wearing a plain robe, she left Gin's room and headed towards his office to pay him a short visit. Mostly to express her adamant disdain of having spent the night next to him and to ask him if he had been indecent with her, she knew she couldn't trust him for a minute.

As she walked, she began picking up on something strange, something wrong with herself. Her footing was off, causing her to stumble here and there and whenever she looked at someone for longer than a minute, she felt her heart skip a beat. Her cheeks were warm and she felt a light coat of sweat cover her paling skin.

She stopped abruptly, shutting her eyes and rubbing them with her fingers. She figured she hadn't given herself enough time to wake up properly, which led to the inadequacy of her body.

She blinked to refocus her bleary vision and carried on with a shrug of her shoulders.

Ren bustled into Gin's office without knocking and found herself interrupting a conversation between him and her division's captain, who turned to face her with a gentle look. Gin leaned back against his chair at the sight of her.

"Ya never learn ta knock, do ya?"

Aizen regarded her and smiled, used to her rude, intrusive ways. "Takudaiji-san, it is good to see you are doing well."

"Thank you, Captain Aizen," she said, rather hastily with bug eyes.

Gin rested his hands over his chest and glanced up at Aizen. "Calls ya captain and even thanked ya, that's high regard there, Ren-chan," he said, looking at her. "I've never gotten a proper thank—"

"A pervert like you doesn't deserve my gratitude, Ichimaru." Ren slid the door shut to allow them time to finish up their private meeting, that and to hide her flustered face from both men. Had she known Captain Aizen was present, she would have worn something over Gin's robe.

Ren walked back and forth down the hallway, waiting for their stupid meeting to come to a close without being curious about their private conference.

Inside, once she had stormed out of the room they remained silent, their previous conversation abruptly interrupted. Though their exchange didn't contain anything of importance, the idea that Ren still audaciously rushed in without knocking was amusing for her captain. But he had a growing suspicion with the way she was dressed, especially in the presence of a high ranking officer.

"You shouldn't play with fire, Gin," Aizen said lowly, still able to feel the raven-haired woman's presence by the door.

Gin chuckled. "I aint, she's jus' doing as she pleases, same as always."

He gave the silver-haired man a stern look and made his way towards the door. "I won't keep you, I'm sure you have plenty of work to finish."

Aizen stepped out of the office, looking down the hall and spotting Ren.

She looked up at him with reddened cheeks, for reasons unknown to him and herself.

He smiled at her and she awkwardly stepped further from the doorway as he stepped out.

"I'll see you Monday, Takudaiji-san."

She nodded. "Yes, captain."

Ren moved out of the way to let him pass and once he was out of sight, she stormed inside Gin's office, sliding the door shut noisily.

She sighed.

"Ya seem feverish, are ya all right?"

She looked at him and nodded, feeling dizzy. She walked towards the couch sluggishly and plopped down. "I'm only lightheaded."

"You shouldn't have been drinkin' all that alcohol."

She glared at him with hazy eyes. "It's your fault!"

"I wasn't forcing sake down yer throat, was I?"

Gin moved forward and rested his face against his open hand as he watched her continuously rub her eyes.

"You're responsible for getting me started."

Ren blinked once more, still facing a distorted picture. She watched Gin's blurred figure stand from behind the desk, pushing back the wooden chair and walked towards her.

Instinctively, she moved to the corner of the couch, hitting her back against the armrest. She felt Gin's hand wrap around her wrist and draw her towards him. Her head collided hard against his stomach and his arms slid around her.

Her heart palpitated when her body made contact with his. She felt a different emotion enter the mix. Her wishy-washy temperament was going stupid; it was literally driving her up the wall with a new expanse of sentiments running through her body.

It was all in her head, that's what she wanted to believe, but the truth of the matter was obvious, her attraction to Ichimaru Gin was undergoing a sudden change. She felt the warmth of his arms and listened to the quiet churn of his stomach as he held her. She was too surprised to do anything but stare at the blend of monochrome fabric in her vision.

"You called Tsujimura's name all night long..."

Her eyes went wide and her arms shot up to push against him, but he tightened his grip to stop her.

"I'm kinda jealous."

Ren tilted her face upward and looked past thick eyelashes, meeting his gaze. His cold stare caused her to blink, understanding how serious his expression was. She felt a sudden tingle in her stomach, a flood of butterflies causing her hands to tremble at her sides.

Any snide comment would turn the situation back to normal, but she couldn't will herself to spill it. She was unwilling to admit it.

She pushed her body from his and in one swift movement rushed out of the room, saying the first thing that came to mind. "I don't have time to play stupid games with you!"

Ren sped down the staircase, pushing aside a few of Gin's subordinates along the way to his room. She hadn't given her feelings a second thought until she ran straight into Kira and ended up falling hard on the ground, dragging the blond man down with her.

She rubbed her back as she pulled herself up to a seat.

"I'm sorry, Takudaiji-san, I wasn't paying attention," Kira said walking over to her and offering a hand.

She lifted her gaze to look at him, her heart was beating fast inside her ribcage and she felt her hands were too clammy to accept his help. Instead, she scrambled onto her feet and fixed her robe, muttering a curt apology beneath her breath.

"You seem a bit flustered; do you have a fever?"

Ren arched an eyebrow, unaware of her blushing until he pointed it out. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and she felt just like every other girl on the planet, a walking ditz when it comes to the man they—no! It was nothing like that. There were no hidden feelings for Ichimaru in her being, only sexual attraction. She was lusting after his body, not his favor. That would be presumptuous of her and overplayed in social differences.

"No, I was just out in the sun too long, excuse me," she said, walking past him hastily.

Ren made it to Gin's room without running into anyone else.

She breathed heavily, trying to regain her lost composure as she slid down the wall to a seat, her body covered in light perspiration from the long run. She surveyed her blurry surroundings through half-lidded eyes and felt her heart skip multiple beats with the constant reminder playing in her head like a broken record.

She turned her attention to her hands as she held them over her vision. They trembled with anxiety as if she had never had experienced such close proximity. And her current disposition was no laughing matter, for once she felt as if she needed serious help, someone to talk to about simple-minded things like that, but no one came to mind. In truth, she'd be too embarrassed to admit such sentiments to anyone but herself, except even then, she couldn't even muster that type of understanding either.

She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and looked up at the ceiling. When she glanced up for more than a second, she could imagine his expression as he looked down at her seriously. Silver strands of hair falling over his face and his piercing eyes looking into her own in such an attractive way.

Ren slapped her face with both hands and hurried her pace. She pulled her body from the ground, discarded the robe she borrowed from him and donned her kimono, though she had a lot of trouble tying the obi properly.

* * *

Expecting to waltz into her uncle's manor unnoticed by her relatives, Ren rushed down the luscious garden towards the window of her bedroom. She could hear the clamor of guests coming from the gazebo as she got closer to her room and figured a few guests had decided to stay behind. She only hoped Kohana wasn't one of them.

Ren made a beeline for the closed window of her room and pushed the panels open, looking back to see Hisoka being acting like a fool to entertain the small crowd gathered at the gazebo. She propped herself over the glazed surface and climbed inside the room, but because of her lightheadedness, hit the ground hard. She groaned as she rubbed her back to soothe away the pain.

"I take it you went to pay Captain Ichimaru a visit?"

Ren jolted to a seat and took notice of her aunt sitting in front of a table drinking tea. Sayuri's eyes didn't need to meet with hers for more than a second. The woman could read into anyone with a single glance, but Ren confidently dismissed the importance of that factor. She could show hate, even if she did not feel it, embodying other emotions to circumvent awkward situations was the only considerable knowledge she picked up from etiquette. As a noble woman she had to be strong, but because she was the only one left with the Takudaiji name, alone in a disparaging world of luxury, she had to be stronger.

Sayuri set down her cup of tea and turned to face her niece with a scowl.

Ren got off the floor, ignoring her aunt's demanding presence. She walked towards one of the chests in her large room and began undoing the obi constricting her waist to wear a comfortable robe.

Denying it would earn her a debasing "liar" and a longer lecture, while admitting it would end in punishment…somehow. That two-way street seemed unreasonable, but bothersome at best.

"Well?" Sayuri pressed.

Ren shrugged her shoulders as she tied the red obi around her waist in a simple knot. "Have you seen Fusae?"

Sayuri's upper lip twitched in response. "Your little maid hasn't showed her face since last night."

"I see," she said lightly. "I'll be in lounge reading." She reached for one of the manuscripts stacked against the wall and headed towards the door, but Sayuri intercepted her like a bolt of lightning.

"Do not you try to avoid me," she said through gritted teeth.

"I am not trying, I am," Ren replied callously, reaching towards the door handle once more.

Sayuri slapped her fan against Ren's wrist harshly, eliciting a hiss from her.

"Were you or were you not with Ichimaru Gin last night?" she asked derisively.

She rolled her eyes and knew it would be difficult to avoid a tempest between them. She resigned all necessity to keep her whereabouts a secret and turned to shoving it in everyone's face.

It was bothersome and inconvenient to have someone berating her for a constant explanation. She has been an adult for many years and her guardians have yet to realize their purpose had been fulfilled long ago. She may not be married, may not have invested the proper amount of time to find herself a proper husband, and callously led a life that revolved around promiscuity to clench her thirst of pleasure and further annoy her guardians, but mostly to prove she had grown up. She was no longer a child for them to lead, nor had she ever asked for their guidance in anything. She only stayed with them, putting up with her uncle's presumptuous attempts to marry her and her aunt's meddlesome nature for the lifestyle. But even luxuries lost their shine in her eyes the bothersome it became for her to deal with such people.

"I was," Ren replied mockingly. "I also drank myself stupid in his presence." She pushed Sayuri's fan away from her and slid the door opened a crack, enough to see the empty hall through the corner of her eyes. "And, he may or may have not taken advantage of my inebriated state." She watched her aunt's eyes smolder in disgust and her lips twitch. "And it wouldn't be the first time, either! We have had plenty of other sex—"

A loud slap rang across the empty corridor, ricocheting off the walls and lingering within her bedroom. Her mouth opened slightly as the pain spread across her cheek from her aunt's merciless slap.

Sayuri looked infuriated as Ren turned to look for her. "You impudent little tart, how dare you desecrate our family—"

Ren reciprocated her actions and returned the favor tenfold, slapping her aunt much harder than she expected. The act itself, especially from her, was unanticipated as it was, but she was fed up with it all. Everything was getting on her nerves…

Sayuri's eyes went wide, the pain in her cheek was excruciating, demanding an explanation.

"You have no right to raise your hand to me, regardless of our relation," Ren spat crossly.

Ren slid the door open widely and stomped down the hall to the longue, leaving her aunt to rethink her actions.

As she walked, she rubbed her cheek in a circular motion, feeling the brunt behind her aunt's nasty emotion. Her eyes watered slightly, unable to fathom such a dispute. Even if she had constantly been out of line under her uncle's vigilant gaze, her aunt would always support her even if just a little. But her obsession with controlling her life was beginning to weigh down on her shoulders and feelings unknown to Ren had freely dwindled behind that sudden clash.

Ren entered the empty longue and dropped herself against a pile of cushions, unable to pick up her book and read. Her mind wandered through various unnerving situations that caused her to completely forget Gin's words for a mere second. Even though she was able to breathe at last, she found herself angry with her own reaction to her aunt's slap. Maybe she should have let her get away with it, even if it meant hurting her own pride.

The shogi screen to the lounge slid open and she turned looked to see Sayuri huffing by the doorframe. She stomped inside, moving closer to Ren, enough for her to see the redness in her cheek.

"I will not have you disrespect me!" Sayuri shouted, flailing her fan around to accentuate her resentment. "I did not take you in and raised you for you to repay me with this defamation!"

Ren kept an impassive expression, but if the situation called for it, would apologize for her injudicious behavior. The ire remained and she wanted to act contrite, but she was unable to form the words in her mouth. _Just say it,_ she told herself. _Say you're sorry, even if you don't mean it. You'd done it plenty of times before; this won't be the first time._

She only stared at her aunt as she fulminated.

"Since I brought you into this house, you've done nothing but ruin my expectations for you," Sayuri reprimanded. "Do you posses even a shred of integrity? Have you ever once contemplated how your childish actions could ruin our family's name? All those scandals, one after the other, have you not once considered how horrid the criticism to me has been? To have to listen to my friends and even my mother talk about your solecisms, asking me if I've ever once disciplined you, how do you think I have felt dealing with such judgment?" She slapped her hand over her chest repeatedly as her voice grew louder and Ren could only stare. "Can't you just try not to ruin another engagement to chase after a _nobody_?"

It stung because the truth behind those words was coming to light, but she held her ground, keeping her emotions on check.

"Say something!" The desperation in her aunt's voice was as clear as day, her eyes moving from side to side to second that anxiety, she fretted and screamed as loudly as possible.

"I have no intention of marrying." Ren lifted her head answered, nonchalant. "Screaming at me like some madwoman won't force me to follow your every direction. I am old enough to lead my own life without someone holding my hand, but it offends you, what can I do to please you?" She pulled herself off the ground, trying to remember every word that was screamed at her when the final assertion irked her. "Also, consensual sex doesn't mean I've developed deep-strung affection for the man. Ichimaru Gin is nothing more to me than a sexual—"

Sayuri resorted to another violent action, unable to control her emotions. Her pride had been hurt when Ren slapped her in retaliation. She threw her closed fan at Ren, finding her revelations too humiliating to regard.

"Have some class!" she retorted as the wooden fan hit her niece's face. "You're degrading this family with your stupid decisions, you can barely tell left from right! If you want to make things right, go and get married to someone of status, stop parading yourself like a common whore!"

It was like a string had suddenly snapped. She felt it and knew that was the last straw. She didn't care about marriage or status, or what others thought about her, but having everything thrown at her face at once made her angry.

"You can't just walk away from this, can you?" Ren asked, irritated. "All you do if find the faults and have thrown them at my face continuously. I've had enough. I hate you!" She could feel the emotion strongly and knew it well enough to admit it to her face. She wasn't going to stand there, take her aunt's insults and not address her own feelings against her. It was humiliating to have someone like her snooping around and correcting every move she made.

Sayuri froze. "What?"

"You heard me, I hate you," she repeated strongly, "you and your husband, your daughter, and yes, I do hate your stupid whore of a son!"

Her aunt stood in place with her mouth opened.

Unbeknownst to her niece, those words reverberated through her being, drawing back a memory she wished to suppress for the rest of her days, but having Ren around – the constant reminder of her sister's face caused her heart to ache. _I hate you_, the words were clear and full of emotion. She had heard them before, with the same sentiments and truth from her sister, Ren's mother – _Misaki._

"I can't continue living with you and your damned husband shouting at me to get married," Ren began, lowering her voice. "I have better things to do than stand her dealing with your drama. Excuse me, I'll be leaving."

She stepped past her, but Sayuri's hand caught her wrist, whipping her around harshly. "I'm not done with—"

Ren snatched her arm back. "Well, I am, _excuse me_."

She slipped out of the room, but her aunt automatically chose to follow her, screaming to get her attention.

"You think you can easily cut your ties to this family?" she asked acerbically. "You can't do anything on your own!"

It was true, if that statement was directed at her a few months ago when her uncle threw her out on the street, but now it was different. She had learned from her exile and the time she spent with Gin. She learned to stray away from needing maids and hairdressers to everything for her, sure she would end up with appalling results, but she would still only need herself to get things done. Besides, even if she left the manor, Fusae would go along with her.

"Don't tell me you plan to go to that nobody?"

"There are plenty of other places for me to stay in and there is no assurance that you'll find me with Captain Ichimaru," she answered hastily.

"So where are you going?" demanded Sayuri, following after her.

They gathered more attention than they expected, along with Kyozo, Kazue, Hisoka, the visitors, and the servants working around the halls they sped past.

"Maybe I'll visit that old fart and ask her to take me in for a few days. You never know."

Sayuri scoffed. "Don't be an idiot; you can barely get along with her!"

"I'd be more than willing to try if it means being away from this stupid family!" Ren argued.

"I won't allow it!"

Ren stopped and whirled around. "You don't have to; this has nothing to do with you!"

Sayuri halted as well, fanning herself. "This has everything to do with me you insufferable brat!"

Ren stormed inside her room and began tossing clothes from her drawers into a bag, packing everything up along with her pride. She was fed up with their constant slander, judging looks, and the fact that they stuck their nose into her business. Her aunt was the reason her relationship with Ryuusei ended so badly, if she hadn't mistaken a situation for something far worse than it was and taken the information to his parents, she may have been happily married. And now she can't even find the room to breathe without the constant reminder of the difference in rank between her and Gin. She obviously cared very little if she was still letting him drive her crazy, but even if she explained the feeling, Sayuri would never come to understand.

Her aunt tried to stop her multiple times, asking her to stop making a scene in front of the guests, but at that moment she could care less about that.

Sayuri grabbed a hold of her arm and she forcibly pulled it away, hearing the door rattle open.

She ignored the presence of her uncle as he entered.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"She's leaving!" Sayuri stated, looking at her husband.

Kyozo immediately noted the redness on her cheek and his anger flared, knowing Ren had hit her.

Ren hardly had time to react when her uncle's pudgy hands grabbed her by force and whirled her around to slap her. The pain in comparison to aunt's was multiplied, but tried to ignore it, pushing him back.

She stepped away to continue packing her things. But, things didn't end there. They had not gotten easier to handle either. She had never been forced into violent situations at home and tried her best to ignore the fact that she had been slapped twice by both her aunt and uncle, but when she opened her mouth, insulting them both…she was knocked over to the ground by Kyozo's blunt weight. With his fat hands coiled around her neck asphyxiating her, she felt the first twinge of fear in her life.

Sayuri made no action to stop him and stood there with her eyes narrowed in Ren's direction. He kept screaming at her as she struggled underneath him to get away without punching him in the face, but she could no longer breathe properly.

Her eyes wandered along the tatami mats where she spotted her zanpakutō and closed her eyes tightly as she reached for it.

"You whore! I will not spare anymore patience for you!"

She struggled, able to feel the hilt against her fingers and gurgling as her saliva dripped down her face. Tears clouded her eyes while her head blanked. She wished Fusae was near, but at that moment, she was forced to rely on herself.

Her fingers coiled against the hilt, brought it up with speed and with the last bit of strength she had, smashed it against her uncle's head. He let out a pained groaned and flopped over like a fish out of water besides her, giving her enough time to escape.

Scrambling to her feet, taking her zanpakutō and bag in her arms, she rushed out of the room, hearing Sayuri scream after her.

As she ran, she had failed to notice the presence of Kohana among the guests sitting in the gazebo; her clear eyes had met with her fleeing figure and noticed the blood staining her robe.

* * *

She heard the commotion above ground, but her wounds were deeper than expected and without proper medical attention, she could die. She felt an ache over her chest, knowing something terrible had gone wrong, but as she sat inside her small hideout, she could do nothing more than hope Ren was okay. But, she couldn't sit in wait all day; she needed to tell Ren what happened to the Tsujimura siblings and what the idiot Collector wants in return.

Gripping her bandaged side, Fusae let out a hiss and stood up. "I must tell Ren-sama..."

* * *

**x L i l i m:**

I don't know what I just wrote. Am I allowed to say that?

Well, har har. I guess...I may have wanted more drama to work with...or not. Yeah, I really don't know what I did, but it's something. :3 I hope it's not too devastatingly disappointing. So yeah, let me know.

Okay! I only went through this...once...okay, twice. Maybe thrice. I may have missed a few things, so if you find them, let me know because I think I know where they are...since I rewrote certain scenes at least twice. Just 'cause it seemed a bit...dull. I still think that argument seems a bit...eck. But, I'll leave it as it is - I'm lazy, I know. Quick update though...yeah. It was good...

- - - - - - The previous reviews have made me spastic! Thank you to everyone who has ever pressed that button...for me! - - - - - -

**la bella muerte: **I'm sure Gin stalking her is the least of her worries, but she's be more apprehensive about it, being in denial an' all. I'm going for more subtle encounters from now on, trying - most likely failing, but trying nonetheless. Thank you for reading! Hopefully this wasn't too long a wait. I don't remember when I updated...

**The Loyal Newt: **Thanks for the other review, I hope this chapter was quick enough to please! D:

**Brooke:** It's cool, I'm glad you dropped a review though. :3 Hahaha, thank you. I try my best to make each chapter less cringe-worthy by getting rid of mistakes, so I'm glad you appreciate it. lol. I tend to outdo myself sometimes, guess is the idea of keeping myself typing...it helps me go on. Thanks for the review on Obscure too, I'll write a better response when I finish that first chapter. :3 Thank you for reading!

**XxSunbunxX: **Thank you, I'm glad you do. Again, I appreciate the review. :3

**spiffy1girl:** Hehe, thanks, it makes me happy that you like it. :D

**cheesebubble:** Hi perv~ I should have known that would be the only thing that'd interest you, though I'm not surprised, after your other reviews an' all. -__- Anywho, hope you enjoyed this one.

- - - - - -

_Yep, ya'll know what to do...review..._

_Oh, and sorry about how...suggestive the title sounds, before I decided to keep the story serious for the next chapters, this one was just a bunch of crack. The whole suggestive crack I omitted from this chapter will come sometime in the near future! It was really just so...oh god...anyhow...tally-ho!  
_


	15. Fear

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R F I F T E E N

_Fear_

_And you speak cruel words to me,_

_Laugh relentlessly at my affection_

_And return to me with apologetic love

* * *

_

Ren took another sip from the herbal tea she was given by Kohana.

She surveyed her surroundings as she sat in a patio ensemble beneath the shade of the trees, waiting for her friend to join her. The peaceful setting eased her previous ire. Since her sudden altercation with her aunt and the violence that ensued along with it, she needed the tranquility of being on her own…spending time in lonely anticipation…just waiting.

Plenty of things happened while she was trying to leave the Sakamoto house that left her cheeks stinging and burning with injustice. After Sayuri played the victim, Kyozo involved himself in the fray, attempting to discipline her until she hit him over the head with her sword, but the hits continued aching through the bandages on her face and around her neck.

In the end, the nobles whom everyone instinctively respected were nothing more than a pack of wild animals that imposed the rules and regulations upon those who no longer cared for them.

She leaned back against the chair, setting aside the ceramic cup, and sighed. At times like those, watching the clouds move about the sky lethargically, she needed the comfort of her brother. Kazuya would have done everything in his power to set her straight, even if all he had to do was say something stupid, or just listen to her whining.

That day was very reminiscent to a fight she had with her grandmother when she was young. The decrepit demon asserted her authority over her life and Ren stood up against her until she managed to get her where it hurt the most. She had taken a pair of scissors and cut off all her hair and laughed at her tears. Kazuya had been the one to comfort her then, cutting off his own hair to match her own after complimenting her new hairstyle…

"Nee-sama!"

Ren looked away from her lap and noticed Haku running towards the table where she sat. She stood up and walked towards him, stopping abruptly when he hugged her.

"I've missed you, nee-sama!" he said, looking up at her face. He paused for a second and took notice of the white patch over her left cheek and the bandages around her neck. "What happened to you nee-sama?"

Ren smiled lightly. "Nothing, I had a fight with a pack of fools, don't worry about it." She grabbed a hold of Haku's hand and led him back towards her seat. "Are you here to keep me company?"

"Yup, I asked mother and she said you'll be staying here for a while," he said, smiling. "Is it true? Is it? Is it?"

She sat down and pulled Haku onto her lap as she nodded. "Just a little while until my aunt stops looking for me."

"Why's your aunt looking for you?"

"Eh, she's just being a bit insufferable."

Haku nodded curtly with little understanding.

Ren wrapped her arms around the curly-haired child and rested cheek against his messy hair. "You're such a good boy, Haku," she whispered lightly as she stared off into the garden.

The boy's small hands clasped over her hand. "Are you sad, nee-sama?"

She blinked and pulled her face away from him. She wasn't necessarily sad; she was just too bothered to consider her ire any different from melancholy. She was perplexed above all because everything had happened so quickly and she knew the dinner party had set the stage for the events that would follow.

"Maybe just a bit," she confessed.

Haku pulled her arms away from his small frame and grabbed a hold of her hand, pulling her up to her feet.

"Then, while Kohana is busy flirting let's go play hide and seek!" he suggested smiling.

Ren laughed lightly. "Flirting?"

"Yeah, she's been meeting with that blond-haired lieutenant for a while now," he said with a huff. "But don't tell anyone, it's supposed to be a secret."

She nodded. "I'll keep it a secret."

* * *

Haku's playful nature worked wonders on her mood, but when his mother caught wind of him bothering Ren, she was quick to put him back into the study to continue reviewing his previous work. Ren simply retired to the guest room the family had offered her. It was spacious and warm, just walking in had eased her troubled mind. The windows were opened and through them she could see the trees that aligned the walls surrounding their large manor.

She walked further inside and reached for her zanpakutō, which had been sitting against the wall near the drawers to the left, and took a seat over the tatami mats. She laid her blade out in front of her and closed her eyes, attempting to meditate with the spirit inside of it.

She had gone through all the proper training and graduated the academy with ease, but when it came to the relationship between her and her zanpakutō…she felt there was something lacking. Maybe she was too obnoxious to listen patiently, or sit there meditating for so long until she heard something – it could be a good reason as to why she never heard anything but the sound of water. Pitter-pattering at the back of her head, lowly and over time growing louder and louder until it was the only thing she could hear.

_What am I doing wrong…?_

As thought crossed her mind, she heard a soft whisper reach her. The words were jumbled together beneath a light murmur, making it hard for her to fully understand what had been spoken, but among the curt remark, she felt as though her name had been called out to her.

The door rattled open noisily, disrupting her meditation and startling her. She shot an odd glance at Kohana who stepped inside hastily and shut the door behind her while grabbing a hold of her zanpakutō.

Kohana looked at her for a minute before she noticed Ren pushing her zanpakutō behind her.

"Were you meditating?" she asked curiously.

"Not really…" She averted her gaze, embarrassed slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you—"

Kohana was halfway out the door when Ren interjected, "No, its fine, what do you need?"

She hesitantly walked back inside and shut the door behind her.

"I need some…advice," she said in an even tone as she sat down across from Ren.

"By advice, you mean…?"

"Love advice…" Kohana peered up from behind the locks of hair that shadowed her face and held a meek smile over her lips.

At that, Ren was shocked. She couldn't give love advice to save herself. She'd only really thought to have experienced it _once_ and that was all…the rest of her love life transcended into lust-induced sexing, which was nothing like the emotion.

"I think you're coming to the wrong person, I can only offer you so much on such a touchy subject," she replied quickly.

Kohana grabbed a hold of her hands. "But I honestly believe you can tell me what I need, you've been in plenty of relationships and…" She trailed off, puffing out her lower lip to win her over through pity.

"Kohana, the relationships I've been a part of have all been dangerously unhealthy," she said. "I can safely admit to have never been in a perfect relationship without coming face to face with my own lack of consistency."

"But, you've been in love before haven't you?" she asked quietly, removing her hands from Ren's and returning them to her own lap.

Ren could see through Kohana's troubled gaze, but would rather not involve herself in another's relationship. And the subject of love being in its prime didn't look too well on her side. Being in love previously had nothing to do with the fact that she doubted it was love during the entire time they were together, it was hard for her to believe it was. She was raised in a world where loving a person didn't mean anything. Arranged marriages were at their peak and within them there wasn't such an expression of affection. Nobles didn't have the luxury of falling in love with anyone because what mattered most in their exclusive circle was 'title'.

"…Maybe," replied Ren hesitantly. "I can't say it's a hundred percent though."

"But you felt something similar, then you must know how to tell the difference between infatuation and love," Kohana said, looking at her directly.

"Difference between infatuation and love?" she asked. "Is that what you want to know?"

Kohana nodded.

"Are you by any chance having a hard time deciphering affection, Kohana?" Ren asked slyly, remembering what Haku had said before inviting her to play hide-and-seek with him. The thought aroused a bit of internal laughter that was hard to hide from her friend's demure expression. "Like…for a man?"

Kohana blinked as she digested the question and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Please don't misunderstand Ren-sama, I was only asking for my sister's sake!" she cried, mortified. "You see, she's been asking me for all sorts of advice every time she visits, but I haven't the faintest idea what I should tell her to turn her away."

Ren felt at ease, but stupid at the same time for thinking ahead of herself.

"Infatuation is a simpler emotion, though it can often be mistaken for love, but unlike it, it's commonly obsessive," she began, regaining her composure finding Tsukiko's need for such information humorous as well. "Love is…unique to every individual. Sometimes it's fleeting and fickle, but at times its warm and everlasting – it's inconstant and beautiful. That's what I think love is, but I'm sure someone with more experience can tell you more."

It's warm and fickle, inconsistent yet dangerously attractive, like deadly venom that kills without remorse, but gives its victim a chance of warmth to indulge in for the last few seconds of their life. And just as quickly as it ran its course, vanishes like evaporating water, leaving nothing but the shadowy imprints of its superficial trail.

That's what she had felt as she watched herself destroy the world Tsujimura Ryuusei had worked so hard to give to her, how fickle her affection had been and the deep gash she allowed to wound her heart the minute she saw him go. Whether her constant regret may had led her to believe she had truly been in love with him or not, she accepted it without complaint.

Kohana nodded with a light smile. "Thank you, Ren-sama."

Ren closed her eyes and leaned back on her arms with a reassured smile playing over her lips.

"I'm also very sorry for my sister being so frivolous!"

She laughed. "Chances are she's only infatuated, but of course, she has to be careful about getting around her husband."

"I'm very ashamed of her."

* * *

She only spent one night under the supervision of Kohana's family and decided to spend the next elsewhere, but her options were slim. Kohana was practically her only friend and her only liable connection to seek shelter, but staying would eventually lead to getting caught. Heading over to her grandmother's home was another trap waiting to capture her and she would rather spare herself the boring lecture. Residing in her small accommodation in Fifth Division's Barracks was another predictable move from her, so was spending the night in Gin's presence – which she wanted to avoid at all costs.

Ren's neck was stiff when she woke up that morning and pulled off the bandages to recheck the bruising. The thick lines around her neck had gotten worse, black and purple with the occasional red along the edges from the harsh attempt. Her uncle had strangled her to the point of asphyxiation and had her sword been even an inch further than it was, he would have gotten away with murder. Who would care when they were under their own jurisdiction? And an act like that could be passed as an attempt to discipline a graceless niece? _Bastards._

She changed the bandages after taking a bath and left her temporary home with her sword at her side. For a short while as she walked down the market streets, she felt like a lost puppy.

It was an embarrassment.

Unsure of where to go or what to do, walking was the only thing she could do to pass the time, by evening; she would find somewhere interesting to stay.

Her eyes remained on the ground as she walked down packed streets, rubbing her throbbing neck to soothe away the pain. She considered resorting to doing obvious things like spending time with Kohana and Haku, visiting Third Division and having a friendly poker game with Gin, or gambling behind the training area in Fifth Division. She had even left all her books in the Sakamoto manor like an idiot.

She stopped abruptly. "I think I may have left one in Third Division," she said to herself, turning around and heading down a different direction.

She unconsciously continued rubbing her neck, even if the pain was gone; it was just remembering the experience that got under her skin. But plotting revenge against them was something she circumvented because they had taken her in and housed her for so many years after her family's death. In short, it was leniency. If they had no involvement to her life as they had, she wouldn't have hesitated to draw her sword against him.

_Maybe I'm being an idiot…_Ren trailed off as she noticed someone's sandaled feet beneath her downcast gaze. She continued walking waiting for them to move, but they didn't forcing her to stop abruptly and look up. _Damnit._

"Ren."

She nodded as Gin spoke her name and removed her hand from her neck.

"Captain Ichimaru, I left a book in your office before, right?" The formality pricked all over her skin and she noticed his smile fade as she imposed it on him.

"Are ya trying ta stay off work by pretending yer hurt, Ren-chan?" he asked curiously, tilting his head to the side to have a closer look.

The palm of her hand grazed the bandages around her neck once more and she cursed herself to the fiery pits of hell for doing it.

"You didn't answer my question," she said seriously.

"You didn't answer mine."

Ren rolled her eyes.

"You know what? I'm just going to go check so I hope you don't mind," she stated, walking past him.

Gin walked after her. "Then I'll escort ya."

"Whatever."

Third Division wasn't far off and their conversation was stuck on awkward, but it was mostly her doing. It was because her stupid head couldn't stop reminding her what happened yesterday. He was jealous…_supposedly._ To top it off he was jealous over a dead man…_sheesh, you'd think he'd notice the advantage he has—_

Ren decided against thinking altogether as they arrived to Third Division. She kept a blank mind until they entered his office and the image of him staring down at her with those eyes squeezed its way into her head. At that moment she would have fallen into an easy trap, but instead, she ran off. It was the best thing she could have done because it was too early for her to admit to the feelings welling up inside of her. She knew they were there, she only thought them unnecessary.

She looked around the area and turned to face Gin, who was leaning against his desk looking in her direction. Her heart thumped.

"Have you seen it? I'm pretty sure I left it here."

"Come here," he said, avoiding her question.

She arched an eyebrow. "What for?"

He only signaled for her and she crossed the room, stopping in front of him.

He lifted his hands over her and rested them on her shoulders. "What happened to ya?"

She glared at him. "What's with the sudden question? You said I was faking, you're not wrong," she lied, turning her face away. "I'll show you if you want." She reached up to her cheek pulling off the white medical patch stuck against it and turned it towards him. "See, nothing wrong there."

He trailed his fingers down her jaw and turned her to look at him. "Yer bruising, Ren."

"So what? Everyone bruises," she said, shoving his hand from her face and leaning against the table besides him. "I fell and I bruise easily."

"Did you hit yer neck too?"

"See, now you're catching on."

He turned his attention away from her and they lapsed into silence.

"Look," she said turning to face him, "so I might be feeding you a lot of pretentious lies here. But, regardless if I fell or not, you can't expect me to—"

"It was yer aunt an' uncle, wasn't it?" he interjected, looking at her.

"Why do you immediately place the blame on them?" she asked, bothered. "They have never done anything to harm me."

"Would ya like ta be surprised, Ren-chan?" he asked, grinning mockingly.

"You of all people should know I hate surprises," she stated, "so, no."

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the entrance to the office. "Stay with me for three days and then go home," he said. "After all, Fusae can't be around to help ya right now, and by the looks of it, ya ran away from home again."

She frowned as she hopped onto the desk to take a seat. "What makes you think I ran away from home?" she asked, feigning ignorance. "And that Fusae isn't around to help me? I actually asked her to go on an errand while I retrieve my book from here."

"Yer wearing the same clothes as yesterday," he commented, pointing down at her kimono before he shifted his body over hers. He hovered over her, his face inches from her face when she felt his hand fall over the hilt of her zanpakutō. "And, yer carrying around a sword which can only mean yer little bodyguard is missing so ya have to resort to using yer own skill to fend for yourself."

She bit her bottom lip in apprehension. He hit the nail on the head. To think he could come up with that much reasoning by just looking at her.

"I'm staying at Kohana's house for the while," she said quickly, trying to avoid a stutter.

She was nervous.

"She won't miss you for three days; she's got other means of entertainment."

"If I stay, I want my old room back."

His smile widened. "I turned it into a storage closet, sorry 'bout that."

"Then I want the first empty room as far away from yours," she suggested.

"Since the new academy students are graduating, I can't spare any rooms."

"I'll be rooming with Kira then."

"Kira wouldn't be very comfortable with you being in the same room as him," he said, amused. "Face it, no one wants ta be close to you for even a minute."

She laughed sardonically. "And let me guess, you're the only living breathing person in this entire world that would be able to stand me for longer than that?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he pressed his body closer to hers.

"Besides, ya actually enjoy spending time with me, right Ren?" he whispered huskily besides her ear.

Ren shuddered and pushed against his chest with a disgusted scoff. "As if," she replied, turning her face again. "We have sex once and you think I enjoy your company, that's a bit pretentious Gin."

"I wouldn't consider it sex if neither of us came."

"Its sex nonetheless, just very bad one."

He chuckled looking down at her flustered face.

"Was it really bad, Ren-_chan_?" he asked lowly, pushing up the fabric of her kimono.

Ren's hand shot over his, stopping him before he could continue. If he kept going, she would die from the humiliation. The butterflies in her stomach were working up a storm in there, fluttering around crazily making her tense up beneath him.

"It wasn't bad," she admitted in defeat.

"You shouldn't lie to me Ren," he said, pulling her face up a notch with his other hand. "One day when yer all alone, I might be the only one you can trust."

Her eyes widened slightly before she felt his lips against her own for a split second.

"Understand?"

She blinked, perplexed, unable to understand what he meant by those final words. Instead, she pushed past him, hopping off his desk and turning towards him.

"I'll stay with you, but I get my own futon!" she proposed, disguising her anxiety by speaking louder.

"Fine by me."

* * *

By nightfall, Fusae ascended from her hideout underneath the wooden floorboards of the Sakamoto manor, relieved once the tranquility emerged throughout its long, hollow walkways. Pushing aside the wood from over her head and placing it at her side, she pulled herself out of the hole. She turned around and put the floorboards in place and stood up, feeling a sudden ache pulsate from her abdomen to her chest. She handled her body with care after being victimized by that tactless fool, who had taken offense with her interjection between him and the Tsujimura siblings. But she couldn't just stand there and watch him have his way with a pair of innocent people.

Fusae bustled out of the storage room once she changed her clothes from a black outfit to her usual blue pinstriped kimono, and looked down each hall before walking towards Ren's section of the house. The lanterns lighting up the walkways were being put out by a brown-haired maid, their eyes met for a short second before she continued rushing down the hall to avoid an inquisition.

She already disliked most of the workers in the Sakamoto house because they were nosy and judgmental about everything done within those four walls. Not that she minded it; she had room to complain about everything everyone in the Sakamoto family because they were in their own way pimples on society's arse. It was the fact that Ren had to live among that sort of people that annoyed her most and propelled her to side with her at all times. She had been the one to help her in her own time of need and because of her unexpected kindness; Fusae had devoted her entire life to her.

Sneaking past the final hallway leading towards Ren's room, Fusae arrived at the door, sliding open the shogi screen without as much as a knock, but her eyes met with nothing. Her room seemed torn apart by an act of violence, the bedding and plush pillows were thrown askew, books and manuscripts lied open with pages torn from their bounds, the chest that contained most of her valuable jewelry was dumped across the tatami mats – like a tornado had sped past that single room, leaving nothing but its decimation.

Fusae walked further in, pushing the door closed, and began picking up the books on the ground to restack them by the open window. As she bent over she picked up the distinct scent of blood along the tatami mats and dropped the books at her side to survey the floor carefully.

She crawled around with her eyes on the ground when she noticed a few specks of crimson along the edges. Her eyes widened in shock and her heart skipped a beat in apprehension.

"She's alive; you don't have to worry about that."

Fusae bolted off the ground and whipped around towards the window, taking a defensive stance as she recognized that voice.

The Collector jumped down from the windowsill and leaned against the wall.

"No need to fret, darling mouse," he said, noticing the sudden rise in aggression between them. "I come unarmed." He lifted his arms slightly to prove his point. "See?"

"Tearing my eyes off you might come with severe consequences," she replied, keeping her guard up.

A smirk appeared over his lips as he pushed back his hair. "I'm only after one thing and regrettably, you're not it."

"Well, you're not getting what you want either," she recoiled.

He chuckled. "Your naivety and belittlement of my ability amuses me to no end, Fusae," he said. "But I'm afraid; I will be the one to win this squabble."

She glared at him. "It's ostentatious of you to deride me with childish chimes and ambitions," she replied, watching his every move intently. If the light wind rustled his white hair or clothing, she took note of it, if he broke eye contact for even a portion of a second, she would catch it, subtlety in his movements were all seen through. She wouldn't fall for the same technique again.

"But this is not ambition, nor are my warnings a part of a child's game," he stated, straightening out. "I am dealing with a serious business here and I trust no one will be capable of stopping my pursuit of her. Not you, not anyone."

"You're way too full of yourself, have you ever considered her own feelings?"

"She'll learn to accommodate to—"

Fusae laughed loudly, interrupting his speech. "Do you have any reason to be here, other than to irritate me?"

"I came to give you information."

"What's the catch?"

He shook his head, putting his hands up in the air. "No catch, just information."

Fusae's eyes narrowed over his figure. "Spill it."

"Takudaiji Ren is well, but the one who harmed her is feigning ignorance, and while she may be in hiding, believing no one would run to find her, there are other's out to get her and claim an under the table deal," he said clearly. "But then again, you would have easily found though out on your own…"

Fusae rolled her eyes before looking back at him. "Where are the Tsujimura siblings?" she asked quickly. "I know you took them. They've been missing for two days now."

The Collector turned towards the window, leaving.

"Hey, I asked you a question!" she shouted.

He stopped and turned to face her. "Oh, them?" he asked playfully. "They're no longer under my custody, there's no reason for you to fret." His smile grew widely. "Takudaiji Ren will meet them soon enough."

Before she could ask interrogate him further, he vanished without a trace, leaving nothing behind but the imprint of his dangerous blood lust.

She shuddered underneath the animosity. The Collector was a fool, but that slight awkwardness was nothing more than a façade to mask his true intentions.

In the sudden lapse of silence, a loud clatter against the floor disrupted its harmony, drawing Fusae's full attention away from the Collector to the shogi screen, just in time to see the shadowy figure of a person as they retreated.

Someone overheard.

* * *

**Evening**

"When I asked for my own futon, this wasn't what was going through my mind," Ren said as she looked down at _her _futon lying besides Gin's. In fact, he mentioned having done everything in his power to accommodate her stay and knew long before he said those words that he was trying to make her angry.

Gin walked over to her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Now ya can experience the brunt of commitment."

She exhaled, trying to avoid a spastic reaction or borderline insane comment that would make her feel stupider than she already did with all the girly emotions evoked inside of her. "And when exactly did I agree to anything of this sort?" she asked, looking back at him with a blank expression.

"The minute ya agreed to stay with me," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her tense up.

"I only agreed because I know you have some ulterior motive," she replied condescendingly.

He tightened his hold against her, leaning over her shoulder. "I guess yer really not as dumb as ya look, Ren-chan."

She glared at the ground beneath her. "And you're not very deserving of praise in deceit, Ichimaru."

"It's fine, I don't need any from you," he whispered against her neck, pressing her back against his body with every wrong intention running through his head. She tensed up and leaned against him for a short minute before noticing her reaction, perceiving it as wrong, when he found enjoyment in her form beneath his own.

Ren fought against the butterflies bustling inside of her to stop herself from showing a different reaction to his sly advances. His hand found a way along the curve of her waist and slowly moved over it further down, trying to elicit a response, but she battled against carnal desire for him. It was a given, she was enthralled to a certain extent – curious at best, and the kisses and touches were by far the best experience she had in years, but at the point she could not distinguish the difference between her emotions.

When she savored the taste of his skin and the feel of his body against her fingertips, she recognized that emotion clearly. It was lust.

Now, she wasn't sure what was building up inside of her and as her thoughts were going awry, she grimaced feeling Gin's lips pressed against her jawline.

She pushed his hands away from her and walked towards her futon. "I'm going to bed now."

Gin laughed and headed towards the door, sliding it open as he turned around to see Ren fixing her futon before walking out.

She found her way under the covers and curled up, holding onto her legs. After so many years of being the cause of most dramatic situations, alas she had found defeat in her previous position. Dealing and understanding the reason why the tables shifted so suddenly was the hardest concept for her to grasp. Since the reasoning and the strength inside of her died like an extinguished flame, she felt more vulnerable than she had in so long.

_Damnit, everything is so stupid,_ she thought as she closed her eyes tightly. _I'll be fine once I sleep it off._

Though sleep was not quick to claim her, after ongoing hours of twisting and turning searching for comfort beneath the darkness, she had finally accomplished what she sought after. But her mind had been wandering erratically, with conscious worry welling up inside of the pit of her stomach; she wondered where he had gone without as much as a warning.

For once, she had wanted Ichimaru Gin close to her.

Hours into her slumber, she stirred beneath the warm blankets, hearing the rustling of clothes next to her as Gin settled in besides her. She opened her eyes slightly as she felt his cold hands against the fabric of her robe, and shifted her body. She tilted her head upward, reaching up to rub her eyes to get a clear view and watched him beneath the glimmer of the moon's light lying down.

"Jeez, you're so noisy," she grumbled beneath her breath as he finally settled down.

He didn't answer, flopping over on his side and let out a sigh.

Ren shrugged her shoulders and scooted further away from his place until she smelled alcohol. Her heart palpitated and she pulled her body up to a seat, hovering over him curiously. She looked down at his relaxed face and cringed as she noticed the alcohol smell was stronger the closer she got.

"Is there a reason why you reek of alcohol?" she asked. It wasn't out of worry or anger, the strong smell was making her head hurt. "And didn't invite me to have a drink?"

Adding that last inquiry to her first question made her feel a bit childish. As if she expected everyone to just invite her everywhere because she was such a pleasant guest, but with the feeling came a mixture between rejection and being left out from a group because he had gone to drink on his own somewhere – possibly with a group, she couldn't be sure.

She knew she could have avoided the inquisition by just lying in bed and going back to sleep, but now she was wide awake acting like a kid without her share of frozen dessert. Except of course this time, she was forced to play against emotions such as affection and humiliation to circumvent some idiotic reaction out of her. She could have skipped the pleasantries of knowing, entered the welcoming atmosphere of the dream world and gone on obliviously. But no, the same curiosity that killed the cat had a personal grudge against her and she was expressing the same intrigue as she had the first time she felt sexually attracted to him.

Was it the soft look on his face? Or, maybe it was the defenselessness that one possessed while attempting to sleep that had elicited such raw emotion from her.

Ren unconsciously leaned forward, her lips inches away from his face while ignoring the crazy thoughts rummaging through her brain. She draped one arm over him and slid it across his torso gingerly.

After waiting for an answer for so long, she figured he was in alcohol-induced slumber, and kissed his cheek gently. Letting it linger for a second longer before pulling away and regretting the action. _I must seem like such a pervert._

She pulled herself up to a seat and drew her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Her eyes refocused to the darkness and stared up at the ceiling, trying to point out small details she had previously memorized about his room. Little nothings. It was only to pass time.

That's what she needed; time to pass by quickly so she could forget about everything. For her to automatically go to the future and see what happened to her ambition. In ten years, would she have found the people at fault for the death of her family? Would she be able to face them herself without trying to kill them for taking away something so precious from her? For taking Kazuya, her father, her mother, and her favorite china doll away from her…

She leaned forward slightly feeling a twinge of melancholy in her expression, eyes downcast. _He's the only reason I'm alive_, she thought pursing her lips in a tight line. _If he hadn't snuck me out on some weak excuse, I would have died along with them. Maybe…he had known._ She looked upward and felt something lodge up in her throat as she digested the idea. The fact that Kazuya loved her, he had always expressed it, and that he was able, he showed through his work…_he was always attentive and wrote things out in slips of paper…_

Ren felt Gin move besides her, but didn't think much of it; she was too engrossed in her own realization to acknowledge him anymore than she already had.

_But finding them after so long…they must have been burned in the fire,_ she responded to herself.

"It'd be very stupid of me to keep believing in something so silly," she whispered lightly.

She was new to the binding feeling of rejection because since the supposed "incident" she had never felt enough misery for her to break away from through time. She felt different among others since Kazuya was gone, but nothing had infinitely pushed her down. She continued moving forward treating it as nothing more than a piece of her past until she found Fusae.

They tied together their own pasts and the pieces fit, if not perfectly. She helped her and in turn was helped in opening her eyes to the wrong that had been committed against her. She had been blinded by all the nice gifts given to her during that time. It felt less like a morbid life story and more like a birthday party. She was given gold, pricey combs, and expensive kimonos. She was complimented by everyone in comparison to her parents and she had never really reclaimed her place among the noble families because everything had shifted her direction elsewhere.

Fusae enlightened her to her true position within vanity and power and she was intrigued.

At that moment she felt like running out to look for Fusae and tell her about her brother's notes, their validity to their search and find out more about her clan's inheritance through other means. She wanted to take the initiative then and there.

Ren moved forward, pulling her body from the futon slowly when she felt Gin's hand wrap around her wrist.

She turned around to face him and felt his other hand make its way to the back of her head, his fingers lacing between the loose strands of hair. His lips met with hers hungrily, causing her heart to skip a few beats as she hit the bed with him hovering on top of her.

She thoughtlessly reacted to his sudden assault, kissing him feverishly to express her desire. His mouth opened against hers, moving too fast for her, but she tried her best to keep up, following his movements with a disgruntled moan coming from her muffled voice.

His hand slid from the back of her head to her chest and down to her waist in one swift movement while the other which kept a firm hold over her wrist, ran further down to hike up her leg over his waist. And her arms wrapped around his neck, falling into his advances…forgetting everything in a split second.


	16. Destroy

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R S I X T E E N

_Destroy_

_I lie to get away from true_

_I laugh to disguise intention_

_I fall for you to get away from disaster

* * *

_

Gin reeked and tasted of alcohol. The strong smell made her slightly delirious and the passionate kiss he initiated clouded all reason within her. Forcing her to forget every idea mingling in her mind within a second and refocusing her full attention on her body's physical needs – to touch and be touched. Though as the actions continued, she felt a need to stop it all from escalating into something she would regret at the end of the day. Her mind cried out for her body to stop all reactions to him which he drew out so easily. _How can he…?_

Ren lips were bruising beneath his but she quickly disregarded the ache to continue the act, feeling the pleasure elicited from her body reach a new high. It wasn't just the kiss that made her mind blank but the precision of his caresses against her frame. It was as if he knew where to touch to cause her body's temperature to rise. Without incriminating thoughts plaguing her mind and all other objections ignored, they had the night to themselves – free of interruptions. It was perfect. The setting could have been better, but who was she to complain where she had sex with him? Best place he could offer would probably be outside in the wilderness at some weak attempt to be romantic, which caused her to feel uneasy in a sense, unable to imagine any of that happening.

She was thinking too much, knowing her interest was in the brink of shattering because of those thoughts. She switched her attention to her actions and wrapped her arms around his slender frame. Tilting her head to the side where she managed to get a better taste of his mouth, though it was hard to take control of the kiss when he was so forceful – unlike him, but mostly the result of his inebriation.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she forgot to breathe properly between kisses and pushed his face away for air. She turned away and tried to catch her breath.

Gin outlined her jaw with his fingers, his breathing matching her own, before turning her back to him with force. She showed her discomfort and pushed out her lips in a pout as her eyes narrowed to meet his own. He bent down licking his lips before stopping inches from hers. He watched and felt her tense up beneath his weight and the mocking smile returned to his face.

"Relax," he whispered huskily against her mouth. "You'll enjoy it better."

He gained no response from her. She was bothered by him sudden overpowering of her.

Ren felt the ghostly touch of his hand as it trailed down the length of her neck, pushing against the bandages covering the bruises adorning her fair skin. She flinched when he curled his own fingers over her neck, thinking he may have been into some strange things when he's inebriated. She shut her eyes tightly before his tongue slid between the entrance of her mouth and his lips were pressed on hers again, discarding the early worry from her frazzled thoughts.

His grip around her neck tightened, causing her to shudder. She reached up with her free hand, nestling her fingers beneath his to ease the pain she felt.

He moved his lips from her and planted a wet kiss against her chin. "Relax," he told her again, his eyes meeting her own once.

Even if she tried, she couldn't.

He pulled apart the gauze around her neck and she panicked. "What are you doing?"

"They're in the way."

She pushed against his chest, stopping him. "Stop that, they're there for a reason," she complained.

He didn't stop until he pulled them apart, eyeing the ring-like bruises on her neck before he ran his tongue over the length of her neck. He sucked against her skin making her squirm in a mixture of pleasure and discomfort. His hand remained against it while he left more marks on her that she would cover with her bandages. He held her close, closer than she would have expected and she could feel his heart beating calmly against her chest.

When he pulled away, he stared at her, his smile widening at the sight of her and went back to moving his hand over and then under her robe. He touched her hot mound and moved further down to her slit. He moved his fingers up and down against her, teasing her to watch the discomfort playing in her features. He would have told her to relax again, but she never listened. Instead he pulled her upper body up and sat her down on his lap.

Gin felt her warm breath against the side of his face as she placed both hands over his shoulders, remembering their previous intimate encounter which resulted in a very unfair interruption. He opened her robe and let it sit around her shoulders as he cupped her breasts in his cold hands, leaning against her exposed flesh and sucking against it. Her rubbed and kneaded her breasts, moving from place to place to plant open mouthed kisses over her pale skin.

The heat of each one of his kisses stayed wherever he had left them for seconds until it vanished only to be reignited with another. His two hands tentatively groped her chest until he let his left run along her spine and rest over her bottom. He grabbed her hard and she arched her body into him groaning in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

She was glad the attention had deviated from her bruised neck to her naked shoulders and chest. He sucked against her naked skin while pushing the thin robe off her body every second that passed. He went on hastily when he could no longer contain himself. He bruised her skin with love bites, leaving her reminders of his actions, engraving himself in her as he enjoyed the mount of pleasure she gave him with the sound of her sultry voice asking for more and the grind of her hips against his own. He grazed her skin with his teeth and bit her shoulder only to be slapped, but he wanted more.

Ren deliriously moved her body in rhythm with his and fell deeper into his ministrations than she would have liked. He relaxed her with his hands whether they were touching her anxious form or sitting over the curve of her hips. The rush of pleasure washed over her and she kissed him feverishly as she rubbed against his throbbing erection with each move of her hips.

Her body functioned as he wanted, she was at his disposal and as he pulled his lips away from hers, staring at her face twisting in sweet gratification he felt the pleasure of controlling every a part of her. She would be void of any other thought but those of their actions and she would think only of him. When she was normally impartial about the functions of her body, she only thought of her dead lover who still haunted her dreams. That day he confronted her about it was not the first time it had happened, Gin had heard Tsujimura Ryuusei's name leaved her lips plenty of times before but back then it was only amusing, now after all the time he spent with her to understand it all…it felt different. Not jealousy per se, he had never felt anything of the sort – more like a toy deviating from its original blueprinting, the annoyance mostly, but not envy. Never envy. It would stay a senseless game until the end, if not for him, at least for her.

He pushed her down against the messy futon, causing her to let out a disgruntled moan and pushed her legs apart to settle in between them. He undid the sash around his waist and messily discarded the robe on the ground. He hastily pushed into her causing a pleasured moan to fall from her parted lips before she turned to complain about the abruptness of his entrance.

"Ah—that hurt idiot," Ren hissed, pushing against his torso feeling tears in the rims of her eyes.

He chuckled darkly besides the nape of her neck.

Ren's breath hitched as she adjusted herself beneath him, subtle movement between the heats of their bodies transcended into seeps of satisfaction. She pushed against him slightly, but whenever she did, he'd ram into her harder making her regret the teasing. Having sex with someone drunk was only interesting when both participants are equally wasted. Reasoning with him proved difficult, but in the end even if he pushed into her harder than the first time with each complaint she had to admit it felt better. Her rampant heartbeat and noisy moans proved her gratification.

Gin dropped his body on her, crushing her beneath his weight as he continued thrusting in and out of her. His fingers tangled into her hair as he rested his forehead over her shoulders, panting with pure delight.

She wrapped her arms around him running her fingernails over the length of his back while she muffled another groan. "Go faster!" she demanded.

He complied. Pulling himself up, he pushed both of her legs towards torso earning a louder noise out of her when he rammed into her again. He smirked at the look of her face.

She draped her arm over her eyes, breathing through her mouth as he continued. Her mind was completely blank, she was so close then, she knew when the pleasure heightened closer to her peak within the last minute. Her body trembled in anticipation and her insides were sore from the harsh ministrations. Her hips felt bruised from his vice grip and the continuous grinding against his.

She felt her toes curl and her back arch as she reached her limit, moaning quietly. Soon after, Gin reached his climax and barely managed an inaudible grunt before his hips bucked against her tired body and spilled.

"Yer such a sport Ren-chan," he whispered through sharp breaths.

Ren rolled her eyes and huffed. "This is where you exchange pleasantries, Gin," she stated. "Not praise someone for their cooperation."

Gin pulled himself out of her wetness and plopped down besides her. "What kinda pleasantries ya want?"

She rolled onto her side to face him and shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know."

"How was it?" He turned his head to face her, looking over her perspired body and admiring the streams of light enhancing the paleness of her skin. Her dark sapphire orbs looked back at his icy blue ones and her full lips parted as she wound through mental contemplation.

She drew circles over the futon with her index finger. "The truth?"

He nodded.

"A bit abrupt," she answered straightly.

"That it?"

She shrugged her shoulder and they lapsed into silence. She continued drawing circles with her finger and he shifted into a comfortable position to face her, but his body cast a shadow over her frame.

"Y'know what Ren-chan?" he asked suddenly.

Her eyes flicked upward to meet his once more. "What?"

"Looking at ya like this, ya really are attractive."

She arched an eyebrow. "I know."

"Conceited."

"Says the peasant."

"But now I've gotten a taste of the queen, am I still a peasant?" he asked smartly.

"Hmm, why would sex change your rank?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

Ren yawned into her hand as she rolled onto her back and pulled her body to a seat. "I find it ludicrous that you're finally admitting to thinking me attractive now when I remember you staring at my ass from the start," she stated getting out of bed.

She reached for her robe and draped it over her shoulders, hearing him chuckle in response.

"Has anyone ever told ya its hard not ta stare?"

She spluttered, aghast. "You're speaking as if my ass is its own planet."

"I think planet is an understatement." He snorted at the look on her face.

"You're a cruel man, Ichimaru," she stated, offended. "This is the last time you get to see or touch my glorious ass."

"It is glorious; it's its own monument."

"Asshole." With a sharp glare and a rude gesture she stomped out of his room full of rage letting it be known by the sleepy residents of Third Division.

And very similar in appeal to the hair disaster a month ago, she felt that agonizing hatred she had towards her lack of servants towards her lack of interest in following proper dietary meals to prevent her ass from getting any bigger. Everyone warned her all those sweets would go to her ass and she never listened, enjoying the cream puffs, chocolates, and Taiyaki. She blamed all the sweets she had consumed as a child while the tears popped into her eyes after thinking too much about it.

She considered switching objectives and getting rid of Gin for offending her, but decided on a different ploy to extract her revenge.

* * *

Ren's usually placid dreams were haunted by fire, a recollection of the events that had destroyed her family and her life. The dream followed similar scenarios which had led to the arson, but the depiction was obscured. Shadows surrounding the bedroom she abandoned, shadows masking hers with another, the feel of her brother's hand in hers before he pulled away and ran down the street and the wind which caressed her cheeks whenever she lifted her gaze to watch the uneven strands of his hair flow around him. Before his face was fully exposed to her vision, she jolted out of slumber.

Her skin prickled with goosebumps as a shudder shook her from inside. She inhaled deeply and readjusted her rumpled robes by tightening the sash around her waist.

The room was empty as expected and the warm streams of sunlight falling across her torso soothed away the goosebumps that covered her skin. She stared at the window in contemplation as thoughts which had previously been disturbed resurfaced in her mind. Taking all previous events into consideration along with all of Fusae's undercover investigations, the time she spent trying to pinpoint the perpetrator behind the arson and the group who murdered her young servant's family. The compilations they gathered and the trails they had followed towards the criminals that were never presented during the meeting among the elders. No one had even considered it to be arson, not until the first clue present itself before her and Fusae.

She growled in frustration, pushing the covers off her and kicking her feet. Thinking about it frustrated her because she remembered how everyone else treated it as an accident. They never even bothered confirming it and she was so set on shoving the proof up everyone's arse with the possibility of punching her grandmother for dumping her with her aunt and uncle. Senile old hag.

Ren got out of bed and bored out of her mind with no interest in searching for either Fusae or visiting the empty terrain which once held the prosperous Takudaiji manor, she pillaged through Ichimaru's room. It was a mere interest in seeing if he kept any skeletons in the closet somewhere, but as she rummaged through drawers she found herself frowning at the sight of clothes. An adamant disappointment, but even though it was she felt her ego get bigger at the idea that she may have been the most interesting thing that ever happened to him.

She snorted, "Yeah, right."

She pulled open the top drawer, the final one to look through and upon opening it, her greedy eyes noticed the glint of something radiating with glory stubbed in the furthest corner. She pushed things out of the way and reached for the small item, pulling it from its hiding place.

It was gold.

That surprised her.

Real gold.

It knocked the abrasive commentary going on in her head like endless bickering out, leaving her mind blank.

Aside from it being gold – real brand-spanking-pricey gold – it was a small hairpin, decorated with willow-like attributes and flowers along the edges brimming with small sapphire stones – real sapphire. The idea that Ichimaru Gin had in his possession something as expensive-looking as that very beautiful sapphire-embedded gold hair ornament astounded her.

"Loser," she muttered, tossing it back inside and standing, kicking the drawer shut.

She glanced outside the window for a short while, looking up at the clear sky before turning away to get dressed and take a walk around Seireitei, or something that could provide entertainment.

Gin left her a shihakusho she forgot the time she moved back into the Sakamoto manor. It was admirable on his behalf, but when she picked it up she felt a bit hesitant knowing it was the hakama-less ensemble with a skirt that fell just past her thighs. She put it on without complaint and slipped her green-hilted zanpakutō between the fabric of her shihakusho and the white sash around her waist.

She slapped the hilt of her sword. "Maybe an abusive relationship will make you talk, seeing as meditation doesn't."

* * *

Ren went sightseeing around Seireitei and tried to make the best of it by walking through with as much enthusiasm as possibly, but by the end of it all, she realized how much she hated how bland it was. After dropping by a bar, taking enough shots to develop a natural blush in her cheeks, she left allowing the man sitting beside her, who had been hitting on her to the point of disruption, to pay for her drinks.

Night had fallen, the darkness stretching across the sky with only the subtle glinting of the stars and the crescent moon fading behind black fog stripped of its usual radiance. The streets were eerily empty that even in her drunk stupor felt anxious as she walked through them with her right hand fiddling with the hilt of her blade – just in case. From time to time while crossing the entrances to the last set of division's she heard the light clamoring between guards and when she took certain streets she was stared at by the shinigami patrolling the area awkwardly.

Her footing was a little off and her body a bit hot from the drinking, but regardless she went on her merry way. She took her time to avoid any unnecessary emotional confessional her drunken self would be prone to speak and waited for the sky to darken another shade before she walked straight to Third Division with hope of finding Gin sleeping.

She turned the corner and bumped into someone hard; losing her balance but before she hit the ground someone grabbed a hold of her from behind. The man she bumped into excused himself with a low bow and went on his way.

Ren turned her head upward and if she had not known better could have sworn she was seeing the dead, but regrettably the one who caught her was Tsujimura Ayuta, her ex-lover's younger brother.

"You should be careful, Takudaiji-sama."

He straightened her out and smiled nervously. She looked at him confused and then turned to the side to see his sister standing beside him.

"Is there some sort of gathering happening?" she asked, perplexed.

Yuuri shook her head with a hint of a smile over her pale features. "Nothing of the sort, just a stroll." She regarded Ren with a different emotion, one that made her feel on her toes. "What about you, Takudaiji-sama?"

"I'm heading home."

"Would you like us to walk with you?" Ayuta asked with gentlemanly-like appeal.

"It would be nice to be in your company, given how long it's been since the last time we had a real conversation."

She found it eerily awkward of them to impose their company on her, Ayuta especially, who was supposedly weird about forgiving her actions when his brother died. If he still felt that same anguish, he wasn't showing anything but a bright smile and gentle appearance. But Yuuri's sincerity shown through, convincing every bad suspicion against them and with a curt nod agreed to their company.

She didn't want them to find out she was spending the night in Third Division, so she took a turn towards the Sakamoto manor where they were expecting. She would play the role well, walking in through the gates and get out the back door to take the long trip back to Third Division. Things would have been more simplified if she had enough courage to ask her decrepit grandmother for permission to settle into one of the many homes the old bat owned under her maiden name. Being the daughter of the old woman's favorite spawn meant she had just as much right as Sayuri did to claim the largest territory she owned as the Sakamoto manor…but no one knew that.

Ren walked ahead of the duo, used to being the leader rather than the follower and went along with their small talk. Breaking the ice was harder than they would have liked.

"Takudaiji-sama, were you on duty today?" Yuuri asked as she looked over the skimpy outfit she wore.

She nodded and decided to tie it into the reason she was walking home. "Yes, I dealt with a couple errands with a few other members of my division, but they room in the barracks," she said passively. "That is why I was walking without company – well, until I ran into you two and that's that."

She inwardly sighed, _Gin was right; I do spout nonsense in this state._

"We found it strange you were walking alone, Takudaiji-sama," Ayuta commented with a light chuckle that sent chills down her spine. "Where is your servant, that blond woman – Yokoshima Fusae?"

_Yokoshima…_

Ren arched an eyebrow without answering and heard a distant shrill voice reach her. She snaked her hand towards her zanpakutō at her side, playing with it to mask her true intentions.

"I haven't met with Fusae in quite a long while," she replied obnoxiously, brushing aside her internal worry for the girl. "She probably quit without mentioning a thing."

"A bit unreliable on a servant's behalf," Yuuri added. "To see one's master alone in the street without proper companionship should be frowned upon…"

"One may never know what could happen during nightfall," Ayuta chime eerily.

She listened to their unperturbed steps, though hers were still lacking in coordination thus making an unbelievable racket against paved ground, but through their footsteps she heard the silent grind of metal against leather. For the first time in years she furrowed her eyebrows in anticipation and put enough trust in her own abilities to avoid the first hit. In her situation, that was the only thing she could do.

Ren laughed along with what Ayuta said, breaking their previous lapse of silence. "Fusae is just a normal girl. If anything, she would be in just as much danger as I would were we experiencing some sort of dilemma."

"That's true," Yuuri whispered lightly.

She turned her head slightly, just in time to see the glossy surface of the blade mirroring her movements in the hand of the eldest Tsujimura siblings and felt her breath hitch, heart jumping into her throat.

She pushed her sword from its sheath with her thumb and when she was about to draw it, she felt something sharp graze her cheek. Her eyes widened.

* * *

Through the dark of night a loud scream resonated and once the area had cleared, a pool of blood glistened beneath the eerie light of the moon. The mangled body lying cold beside it, covered in crimson from the murky locks of her dark hair, to the stain of her pale skin, and her skewered torso…with eyes wide open glinting lifelessly in response to the lighting of the scene.

* * *

Thanks to: cmsrawrr, ginsGirl, The Loyal Newt, cheesebubble, and Insania10566 for the reviews.

**Next Update:** June 12


	17. Death

*chirp, chirp, chirp* go the crickets...

Because describing dead things will suddenly become my forte for the next few chapters..._maybe_.

* * *

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R S E V E N T E E N

_Death_

* * *

Ren felt the vicious graze against her cheek, though it felt as though the blade had not even touched her. Her eyes widened at the sight of her two companions hanging limp over the long blade. The blood flowed down from their limbs profusely, and as she stared in horror, a pair of footsteps approaching caught her attention. When she turned her head, her heart beat in a faster rhythm, when she watched Ichimaru Gin a few meters away from her, his hand coiled against the hilt of the extended blade which went on beyond her eye's reach. He retracted the blade and the bodies fell on the floor like empty rag dolls, the blood splattered over her naked legs.

She cringed at the feel of the thick liquid trickling down her legs and felt the nausea kicking in. She held in the need to throw up and narrowed her eyes at the sight of the silver-haired man.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she demanded, with one hand clasped over her cheek. "You cut me, imbecile!"

Gin laughed at her outburst and joined her, regarding the twitching siblings on the ground with a hint of cynicism.

"You've gotta keep yer guard up," he said, turning to her. "There's been a bunch of crazies running around."

She rolled her eyes and looked at the bodies which were beginning to contort into awful shapes. The disgusting sound of bone bending out of shape and body parts being crushed beneath weight accompanied the splurge of blood they were shedding. But as she watched in disgust the faces of what had first seemed like the Tsujimura siblings, her eyes met with the oddity that had dressed up as them…_they didn't seem normal._

"What the hell are they?" she asked, turning her face away from the macabre display. She wanted to gag when the awful smell of everything mixed together reached her nostrils, making her cringe.

"Dunno," Gin stated, crouching down over them and poking the remains with his sword. "I guess this is what that last meeting was 'bout – bodies that bend out of shape and decay within the first five minutes after being touched by a zanpakutō. Pretty nasty, aint it?"

The stench only got stronger by the second and she couldn't hold it. She rushed off to the nearest corner and emptied out her stomach.

"That's gross, Ren."

She breathed heavily through her mouth and felt the remains sitting in her throat. "Shut—" She regurgitated the remains and heard Gin laugh in the background.

"Ehh," she moaned, straightening out. "I shouldn't have had those drinks."

"That's bad for ya, Ren-chan."

She glared daggers at him and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What meeting are you talking about?" she asked curiously.

He placed his finger against his chin, thinking about it. "Coulda been the day ya left Third Division, don't remember really."

She walked up to him, covering her nose with her sleeve.

"I'm going home, I'm sure you have to do something about the trash." She gestured towards the carcasses and began walking down the street.

"Oi, Ren-chan, how'd ya know they weren't the real thing?"

She stopped. "I was being treated with civility by the brother and one of them said Yokoshima was Fusae's surname. Why?" She turned to face him.

"I'm starting ta think ya didn't cheat on any of those tests considering yer so intuitive," he remarked condescendingly.

She snorted, waving back at him and going on her way.

* * *

Within the next few days, Ren found herself being accompanied everywhere by Gin who said he was only making sure she wouldn't get into any trouble with decaying bodies, but she knew what he wanted. It had nothing to do with the fact that she had been victimized not once but five times by those human-like creatures that decayed easily. It slowly began sinking in when the second attack occurred and she had no choice but to immobilize them herself that maybe…just maybe she was being targeted by some crazy asshole with nothing better to do. While people were getting kidnapped, like the Tsujimura siblings and more than a few unseated officers along with a Fourth Seat, she was the one being attack unless someone else noted the difference in the creatures. Even Fusae had no idea what was happening and set off to begin her own investigation to try and link them to someone, but since she met with her a day ago, she hadn't had a time to see her again.

Ren was tired of spending so much time with Gin because he was acting more like a creep than usual. He snuck up on her as many times as possible and he had on many occasions had tried to get physical but she learned ways to avoid intimacy knowing neither one of them seemed to like the idea of using any sort of contraceptive. She already had been marked and Ichimaru found a sick interesting way to entertain himself by teasing her about the possibilities.

It was the last day she would spend with Gin and she was lying on her stomach over the couch re-reading the same novel for the fifth time since she had nothing better to do while he was working.

She glanced away from the text to Gin diligently working – a shocker to her the first time she witnessed it – and yawned. "Ichimaru can I go out to eat something?" she asked as she swung her legs back and forth.

"Yer servant aint around and I'm busy, so no," he stated.

She rolled her eyes and pouted. "I don't understand why it's so important for me to be around you twenty-four seven," she complained. "You know I can defend myself against those things, I just have to stab them is all."

"Ya shouldn't even know 'bout those things."

"I think I'm entitled to know about them considering they are attacking me," she commented in an aggravated tone. "Or would that be too much information for a civilian such as myself?"

"Only captains know about the whole ordeal, you an' a couple others know considering they were victims as well."

"I didn't think I'd be special enough to know such classified information," she remarked sardonically.

"Ya aint that special," he replied, chuckling to the scoff that fell from her lips at the comment. "Regardless, its best for you ta keep yer mouth shut until it's resolved."

"Whatever, can I go home now?" She changed the subject. "I'm feeling rather abandoned by the fact that my precious uncle and aunt didn't come searching for me. I'd like to pay a visit and have them grovel at my feet for pardon."

"Not until later."

She huffed. "Why do I have to wait until you finish everything? Can't I just go on my way?" she demanded, pulling herself to a seat.

Gin finally lifted his gaze from the paperwork and turned to Ren who felt a chill run down her spine. Irritable. She could sense it radiating all the way to her, Ichimaru Gin's irritable nature – whoever put him in it was a bastard and why she was getting the wider end of the stick was wrong.

"Yer gonna sit there and look pretty without asking unnecessary questions," he ordered. "And you'll wait 'til I finish here."

Ren bolted out of her seat, fed up with his attitude. "I'm leaving, so have a nice fucking day," she stated as she stomped towards the doorway as quickly as possible. She reached out to slide it open when she felt Gin's hand curl over her wrist and jerk her around to face him.

"What the hell is your problem?" she demanded, trying to pull her hand from his grip.

With his other hand he grabbed her by the chin forcing her to look at him. "I hate having ta force ya Ren, but you've gotta learn ta listen to me."

She clasped her free hand over his wrist trying to push it from her face. He was digging his fingertips into her skin and was already able to feel the graze of his nails over her skin. Her heartbeat quickened as she realized how powerless she before him, unable to even pull away from his grip. She cringed from the pain the more she tried to push his hand away from her face the tighter his grip got. Her jaw was aching the longer she kept her silence, trying to ignore him for her pride which was on the verge of being shattered by cruel reality.

"You're hurting me…_asshole_!" she spat.

Gin pushed her against the wall. "I didn't hear ya Ren-chan, are ya staying until I finish?"

"Fuck you."

He pressed his body over hers, parting her legs with one of his. Her eyes widened in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Are ya staying?" he asked again with the same smile plastered over his face.

"What part of _fuck you_ don't you understand Ichimaru—?" She cringed as he tightened his grip over her face making her complexion pale abnormally with the red blotches beneath his fingertips.

He leaned forward, moving her head to the right and pressed his lips against her ear.

"If ya stay I won't have ta tie ya up," he whispered sweetly.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, you sick bastard?" She barely managed an audible sentence.

He chuckled, his hot breath crawling over her exposed skin. "I'd do more than tie ya up." He planted a ghostly kiss against her neck and felt her shiver beneath him. "But I hate havin' ta soil such pretty things."

Ren shut her eyes tightly. "L-let go of me now!"

"Not until ya listen to me, Ren-chan," he said. "I like a nice workout but yer a bit too proud and that irritates me. Once ya settle down, we can continue enjoying the silence."

"I'm warning you."

"Ya can't do anything, there's no need for ya to spout nonsense, Ren."

She withstood the pain and his stupid words, retaliating at every given moment to prove she wouldn't succumb easily. His words continued to echo in her mind. _A nice workout_, he called it. What did he mean? She had no idea. Was there more than met the eye? She was almost positive that was the case now. He was hurting her unlike he had ever done before and seemed unfazed by it and she felt fear coursing through her veins even while he whispered in her ear as sweetly as possible.

Her eyes watered marking her defeat and with a light whisper she succumbed, "I'll stay."

Gin loosened his grip on her but not enough for her to get away since he had her pinned against the wall. He turned her face back to him and leaned down to kiss her lips. Ren tentatively kissed back, the ache of her jaw was nearly impossible to tolerate even with the little force required in a kiss. She didn't want to return it but at that point she felt a need to do so.

She winced when he parted his lips against her running his tongue over her mouth for entrance. She shut her eyes tightly trying to dissimulate but he forced his tongue in her mouth making her whimper from the pain. The tears at the rims of her eyes escaped and fell from her face as she attempted to make dues with the man to not displease him, not that the waterworks were in accordance to the ache. It was the bruising that bothered her, soiling her perfect skin and leaving prints of wrong upon it. If he was capable of bruising her face she could only imagine what else. All that time she had felt safe when she might have been walking into the lion's cage empty-handed – the change was sudden, but she couldn't hate him as much as she would have liked..._out of fear_.

But even though her body trembled instinctively at his touch, she wanted to tell it to stop. He would think it differently and mistake it as wanting more than just a kiss.

When he pulled away, he kissed her cheek gently and removed his body away from hers. He felt the wetness of her cheek against his lips, of the single tear that had fallen from her eye and saw the glare she directed at him. He felt nothing but a need to laugh but that might be pushing it.

Ren averted her gaze and breathed deeply as she crossed her arms over her chest once his hands left her body.

"We can continue this later."

"I thought I was going home," she said quietly.

"I'll take ya after."

She felt her stomach sink in trepidation and turned back to him. "Can't you just take me home?"

He pinched her cheek. His smile widened a bit causing her to flinch all at once. "Don't be such a prude, I won't hurt ya."

Her heart was beating in her ears. She took another deep breath, calming herself down. "Why don't you go ask someone else to settle your sexual needs?"

"Call me stubborn but, I don't want anyone ta satisfy me if it aint you."

"I'm sure you can find someone ten-times better than me to get the job done."

He pressed both palms at each side of her head and stared her straight in the eyes with a serious look. "Aren't ya scared of me, Ren-chan?"

"No."

"Really? 'Cause I thought I was so close I could taste your fear."

"Would you like the truth?"

"Enlighten me."

"I'm worried…" she muttered.

"Worried? About what Ren?" he asked lightly.

She contemplated the answer, but in the end turned against it. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" He arched an eyebrow. "I'm waiting to be enlightened, don't keep me waiting."

"Nothing," she repeated seriously.

He tsk'd, lifting a finger over her face and moving it side to side. "That's no way to talk to me, you should know better."

She scoffed, slowly regaining her lost composure. She didn't need to fear him or complain about how her face would bruise from his death grip. She felt the pain but chose to remain quiet.

Ren pushed his arm out of the way and made her way towards the couch without answering. She plopped down, glancing at her book and shutting it with a sigh. She picked up her book, bored out of her mind while flipping through the pages.

She heard Gin return to his seat and flip through the documents that needed his signature.

A few minutes after they had returned to their individual seats, the door slid open and Kira walked in to pick up the paperwork needed to turn in. He shot a quick glance at her as he greeted her and stared longer than she expected before Gin returned his attention to him.

"It's these," he said as he placed a hand over a small stack of papers.

"Yes captain," Kira said grabbing a hold of them. "I'll deliver them right away. Do you need anything else captain?"

"Bring tea for us when you drop those off."

"Yes." He shot another uneasy glance her way before heading off.

"Yer gonna be quite the commodity," he commented teasingly.

Ren's eyebrows furrowed in frustration hearing him toying with her while the pain in her jaw seemed relentless. Ignoring him was the best way to avoid any sort of conversation or waste of time.

"Are ya mad at me Ren-chan?" he asked.

She made no attempt towards responding.

"Ren-chan~" He called lightly.

She didn't answer. She only continued pretending she was reading.

"Don't be like that. I didn't mean it."

Her eyes hadn't moved from that single page and she didn't know how long it had been since the last time she blinked. Her frustrations were getting the best of her and if he continued talking to her she might burst.

He got out of his seat and walked to her. He took the book from her hands when he crouched down in front of her and set it aside forcing her to look at him.

"Why aren't ya talking to me?"

She stared at him wordlessly. '_Because you're an asshole_' would have been her response if she were talking to him.

"Don't be mad," he said taking a hold of her hand. "I didn't mean it."

_Then say you're sorry asshole_.

"Should I force it outta you?" he asked seriously.

She glared at him.

"…Just kidding."

There was a brief silence between them.

His smile vanished for a second as he turned his attention out the window. "Yer servant's here. Ya can go off an' meet her if you want."

Ren got out of her seat, moving around Gin and headed towards the door. She rushed out without saying a word and ran down the stairs almost stumbling at the final stair to the first floor and out the building.

She noticed Fusae by the gate having just gotten directions to where she was by one of the guards. Ren ran towards her and without a care in the world, knowing there were dozens of other people watching, she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. Fusae stiffed in shock and felt Ren's grip tighten around her.

"What's wrong Ren-sama?"

"I don't want to stay here anymore."

"I thought you liked Ichimaru's company…?" she asked confused.

Ren pulled away from the blond and stared down at her with a glare. "Stop questioning me and let's go!"

Fusae's eyes went wide. "Who…?"

"It's nothing, let's go." Ren led the way and Fusae followed without questioning her.

* * *

Fusae asked her a dozen questions all at once during her outing about the marking on her face, but Ren played it off as nothing more than getting too serious while they sexually enticed one another. There was no reason for Fusae to make an enemy of Ichimaru for something like that. He did seem bothered by her silence which made her wonder if he regretted doing what he did. She knew better than to stupidly believe he did. He was a bastard. He could kill someone and stand there unfazed. Even so, she was walking back to Third Division after sending Fusae to search for any sign of letters from Kazuya left behind in the old manor.

Her mind was idly blank while walking back to meet with Gin instead of doing what she wanted, which was go home to a manor full of idiots instead of heading back to the snake pit. Alone, just begging to be attacked by something nonetheless – _thud!_

Ren cursed her luck having felt a chill run down her spine at the sound, followed by the sound of running towards her. She drew her sword, holding it slanted in time to see someone's blurred reflection over her blade holding their own zanpakutō over their head to swing it down. She sidestepped out of the way just in time to miss the first swing but the wielded turned his sword and swung sideways. She pulled her sword over her head, pushing against the man's weight while lifting her right leg and kicking him away from her.

"Ugh," she complained as she shook her wrists in disdain.

She dropped her sword into her left hand and watched as the man pulled himself off the ground. It was hard to tell who the defects were when they all seemed so normal – exactly like everyone else. The only way to know was that they attacked her like hungry beasts. The last one she had to fend off against alone had gone savagely insane that even after stabbing him, he didn't decay. He only started after she smashed his face in with the hilt of her sword.

The sluggish man shunpo'd in front of her – _they're developing more abilities _– and jabbed downward to her head. She jumped up and kicked him with the heel of her foot causing the man to stumble back. _With new abilities comes horrible coordination it seems._

Her foot hurt more than it seemed to have hurt him. _Where's everyone when I want company?_ She wondered bored. Dealing with these things was too much of a workout.

She prepared her sword and lunged herself at the monstrosity before it had a chance to fully regain its composure. He lifted his attack to block her hit, but she shunpo'd behind him and slashed downward from its head to his back. With a feral growl he fell to the ground where he began to decay faster than usual. She kicked the body over to get a better look of his face. The man was fairly young but unrecognizable by her standards.

She heard someone clap behind her and turned back to see Gin walking up to her. "So nimble, Ren-chan, I've gotta say I'm impressed."

She sheathed her blade without a word.

"Why don't ya make use of yer skills instead of lazing around all the time?"

"Its basic shinigami training Ichimaru, any academy graduate can do it."

He shook his head. "I had the chills jus' watching ya."

"Shut up."

He laughed and nudged the decayed corpse with his foot. "They're decomposing a lot faster than before."

"They've also developed new abilities from the first two."

"Well, I'll clean up here."

She nodded and continued walking back to Third Division which wasn't that far from where she was. She could get in safely without having to worry about anyone else attacking her.


	18. Invitation

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R E I G H T E E N

_Invitation_

* * *

Quiet footsteps resonated through the darkened streets, stopping abruptly when they came upon a rusted puddle of blood on the ground. The man crouched down over the blood dripping through the cracks between the floors, a wicked smile spreading over his shadowed face.

"How fascinating," he muttered, touching the blood with his gloved finger. "And this was my best one yet." He stood up. "That only means making something better."

* * *

By the time Ren woke up, Gin was no longer at her side, as always. Unlike every other day where she had nothing to do, this time she did, and it was present herself in Fifth Division to resume her duties as a seated officer. She got dressed in her shihakusho left behind by Gin and fastened her zanpakutō to her obi as she left Third Division. She would have normally taken another day off considering how much she hated being under Captain Aizen and preferred staying in Gin's division seeing as she understood how he ticked and could easily get out of work without much effort. Whereas in Fifth Division it took more than a few briberies and a couple companions to lie along with her, who might have considered moving along thinking she'd be dead by now after serving under Ichimaru for a couple months.

Ren made a pit-stop at a shop and bought a carton of the cherry-scented cigarettes before arriving at Fifth Division. She considered greeting her captain and lieutenant, who were said to have been waiting for her arrival since the morning, but instead met with a tall blond-haired man wearing only hakama in the training dojo along with a few other members.

"You're gross," she said upon entering.

The blond arched an eyebrow when he noticed her by the threshold, fiddling with a carton of cigarettes. "Takudaiji, you're alive."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to waste your time training here or gonna help me gather a few for the afternoon gamble?"

"Gimme another hour," he stated, gesturing for her to skedaddle, before reconsidering, "Unless you want to help?"

"Whatever, I'll wait outside for you Eiji."

Ren shut the door and took a seat at the edge of the verandah, listening to the grunts from within the dojo as Eiji and the others resumed their afternoon training sessions. She continued fiddling with cigarette carton until she finally propped it open the box and lighted it.

Ren crossed one leg over the other and leaned forward noticing the odd stares she was getting from the people passing by, aghast at her reappearance. Of course, they were part of the group considering she would come home a changed woman, not in a body bag. The results of the two months spent with Ichimaru Gin were no different than the disaster they bid farewell to.

She took a drag and pulled the cigarette from her lips, letting it quench her addiction.

She lazily stared towards the building where the gambling, between the only shinigami whose company she enjoyed, took place and lifted her cigarette back to her lips. It was a quaint building; standing besides another row of them, and through the small alley was the actual location. She and the three men set up their own makeshift poker table and enjoyed getting drunk until the break of dawn. Sometimes reprimanded for neglecting their duties by superiors, usually their lieutenant and from time to time Captain Aizen, whose lectures told yet another boring responsibility story.

Before her cigarette reached her lips, someone snatched it from between her fingers.

"What the hell?" Ren looked up to see Gin staring down at her with the lighted cigarette in his hand. She jolted up and reached for it, but he moved it further from her reach. "Give that back, imbecile!"

"It's bad for ya; I thought I already told you." He dropped it and stomped on it, earning a gasp from Ren.

"How could you? Those cost me money!" she cried.

Gin shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hand up to her face.

She slapped it out of the way. "What?"

"Where's the rest of them?"

"None of your business," she retorted, jumping back into the verandah staring at him threateningly as the two caught an abnormal amount of attention.

"Cough 'em up, Ren. Ya shouldn't be smoking."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

His smirked widened and she felt a chill run down her spine. All he had to do was instill the fear in her and she would have no choice but to fork over her new packet of cigarettes. He could say anything humiliating and she would literally die on the spot. To avoid those situations, she reached into her shihakusho, taking the cigarette carton from its place and throwing them at Ichimaru's face.

"I hate you."

He caught the cigarettes before they fell on the ground and did the worst possible thing one could do to her when it came to her smoking. And it was taking each cigarette one by one and breaking it in half before her eyes. She took in the sight with a passive expression though it very literally tore her insides apart, thanks to that unsated addiction. She paid for them, too, and only had a taste. It had been so long since the last time she was able to smoke those cherry-scented cigarettes – it aggravated her and would have usually led to her throwing a fit but it was too much on her part.

When he broke the last one in half, he looked up at her. "That'll teach ya."

She glared at him because attacking him while everyone was looking wasn't an option. "I hate you."

"Good."

"You're going to pay for that _captain_," she began, without making any threatening gestures and throwing them his way. "Don't think you can just get away with humiliating me in front of these peasants."

He chuckled. "I'll be waiting."

The dojo door slid open and Eiji stepped out, drying the sweat off his face before noticing Gin presence. "Afternoon, captain," he said with a bow.

Ren turned her attention to Eiji, too angry to deal with Gin. She pushed him down the verandah, unable to resist feeling the rippling muscles on his arms, and huffed. "Let's go to the public baths and have some fun."

Eiji arched an eyebrow, taken aback for a split second. "Yeah sure, sweetheart."

Gin didn't reply to either one of them and simply watched her dragging along the tall man out of his eyesight. And for a short moment of silence, he considered that man very lucky…

* * *

Eiji and Ren gathered the same group of gamblers who partook to their previous match before she was sent to Third Division on punishment. The table where they all played a good round of poker sat behind the building near the dojo, the area was securely shielded by the next building and the lot of junk piled up nearby. Anyone who wanted to join in did but everyone was forced to play a price when Ren was the reigning champion of their small gambling adventures. The round table was always teeming with chips, bottles of sake, and the lot of smock occluded the air centered in above the table. Even though Gin had taken her cigarettes, she got more from Hiromasa.

"Straight flush," called Ren as she set down her cards.

"Damnit!" Nakada, a balding man, cursed as he tossed his cards into the discard pile.

"You are indeed a force to reckon with, Takudaiji." Hiromasa, the dark-haired male, nodded his head in acknowledgement after speaking, pulling his cigarette from his lips.

Ren giggled at the amount of compliments she received as she retrieved her chips from their game.

"Another, and this time, I will beat you," Eiji stated, taking the deck and reshuffling.

"I'm in," she said, tossing in a few chips into the center of the table, before removing her cigarette to blow out the musky gray smoke.

The other two men agreed immediately after serious contemplation.

"How were your days in Third, Takudaiji?" asked Nakada curiously.

"Full of dread, why'd you ask?"

"Obviously, they sent her to Ichimaru Gin…you'd think we had enough of him while he was still lieutenant…" Eiji shuddered.

"A total creep," Ren agreed with a sly smirk.

"Ah, but I do recognize that smile," Hiromasa pointed out with a chuckle.

"Oh really?" she proposed.

"As dreadful as all your odd jobs were, you found entertainment within the division."

"Maybe, maybe not," she responded with a curt laugh.

"Looks like you've been replaced Eiji-kun," the bald one said with a roar of laughter.

Eiji frowned shooting a sideways glance at Ren, who picked up a bottle of sake and chugged it down to the final drop. "Eiji has yet to be replaced, so long as I remain in Fifth Division."

Hiromasa and Nakada enjoyed a sudden outburst of risqué mirth full of mocking undertones that the others quickly took note of, Eiji passed the cards carelessly. Forcing the others into silence, but even if he expressed his discomfort to the new set of revelations, no one was able to wipe the smirk curling over her lips.

The older gentleman in the group exchanged glances with one another before the game commenced.

* * *

The gambling went on until Ren left with the lot of riches and a crude smile on her face as she faced delirium when the alcohol had taken full effect. She carried her bundle of coins under her arm as she walked through the short streets of Fifth Division to the gate leading out. It would have been best of her to stay in her quarters within the division, but her return back home was long overdue and she felt, now that she was refreshed, would be the best time to start a conversation with the cow and the crow. Just a piece of her mind – a tiny smidgen of it, as far as her drunken stupor would allow before knocking her unconscious. Maybe she was looking into provoking a large-scale argument between noble families and rat Sayuri out for hitting her – _she'd so get it._ It would bring joy to her life, even if it would be short lived. As things were, Ren still held as much influence as any other noble house, but she was simply not entitled to act upon it until she married. There was always a catch to acquire bigger things and she had everything planned to get them, but marrying Haku – once he was older and if that was still his wish. If that happened…_well,_ she had no clue what would happen.

She cracked a smile when she noticed she had just bumped into her captain, and as quickly as the smirk had appeared, it vanished. She dropped the cigarette hanging from her lips during the collision and he helped her straighten out, placing two hands on her shoulders. It took a while before she registered what had just happened and pulled away from his grasp.

He greeted her with a calm smile.

"Takudaiji-san, you were absent this morning," he began casually. "What happened?"

"Nausea, delirium – forgive me, Captain Aizen." She brushed it aside passively. "I haven't been feeling too well as of late."

"Are you returning home?"

She nodded. "It's late an' all. Unless you need something from me." She had to remember her manners, at least for her captain. She could ignore Hinamori all she wanted, but she felt it necessary to at least be courteous to her own captain.

"No, not at all—" The brown-haired man cut himself off and it almost seemed intentional, but who was she to judge…she swore she saw everything glitter from the sky to the ground, to the people and the clouds. "Well actually, would you care for some tea?"

Ren mentally snorted, maintaining her drunken visage.

"Tea?" she questioned and stupidly pointed at herself. "Me?"

He nodded. "If it's not too much of me to ask."

Ren shook her head violently. "No, nothing of the sort, captain," she said. "It's also quite flattering, not everyone gets to have tea with their captain, but regrettably I must decline."

He didn't say anything for a minute before following through. "It may have been too sudden on my behalf, forgive me, Takudaiji-san."

"No, I'm used to things like that, and quite frankly, I endure them everyday some way or another," she rambled unconsciously, "and I would normally accept such invitations…but you see. I don't like tea and don't believe I'll be able to digest it without throwing it back up again to make a mockery of myself in front of you, captain." She walked past him. "No one would want to do that, _ever. _So if you'll excuse me."

_What the hell was that?_ She asked herself as she stepped out of Fifth Division. _Tea? Who invites anyone for tea…especially me…?_ It was peculiar, but in her state it was enough for her to poke fun at until she met with Fusae halfway to the Sakamoto manor.

"Ren-sama, are you drunk?" asked the blond.

"Lil' bit." And she burped, making her servant scoff in disgust.

* * *

**Thanks to**: cheesebubble, cmsrawrr, and The Loyal Newt for reviewing.

**x L i l i m:**

Fairly short, right? I know, even I'm a bit...surprised. Though the chapters have gotten shorter lately. Oh well. The chapter lacked some Gin, but this chapter, the next and the next are built for for the chapters that follow that last next. If that even makes any sense. Oh, and I just have to apologize about the awkwardness of some of the sentences in this chapter, mostly towards the beginning, you see, it's like five in the morning and I is tired and have a few other things to get done before, y'know finishing up my day. Why am I up so late...? You wonder...I've been playing Zuma and wasting time...yeah. I'm awesome. Can't even get past level 6. *pfft* Enough rambling...off I go!


	19. Perceptions

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R N I N E T E E N

_Perceptions

* * *

_

Ren never managed to fall asleep that night, as strange as it seemed, she remained awake staring out the open window watching the changes in the sky. Fusae was in her presence, saying she would stay up and make sure no one inside the Sakamoto manor knew she had returned for the night. They had a short exchange before the blond gave her all the information to her findings and even offered the inebriated Ren some tea to ease the repercussions that were bound to precede that state.

Fusae lit a candle in the middle of the room so the light wouldn't cast shadows against the shogi screens or the windows. So long as no one was aware, they would remain hidden from their eyes.

Ren looked at Fusae, who was fiddling with the strap of her zanpakutō, running her fingers against the dark green of the hilt. The blond seemed troubled, chewing on her bottom lip and shifting her eyes left to right as if expecting someone to burst through the walls and confront them.

"You're fidgeting."

Fusae lifted her gaze, dropping Ren's sword on the ground with a low thump.

"I'm sorry," she said, scratching the side of her face to prove her point. "You should sleep. The tea will help. You won't get a hangover in the morning."

"Hm." Ren arched an eyebrow, no longer feeling tipsy because of that tea…whatever was in it worked wonders. "Did you find something?"

She quickly shook her head.

"Hm."

"Is something wrong, Ren-sama?"

She made a face and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing's wrong. I just have the feeling I'm being lied to as we speak."

The bespectacled blond shook her hand lifting her hands up over her chest. "You know I would never deceive you. I pledged my loyalty to serve under you, so you could do as you will with me. Lying is out of the question."

Even if Fusae denied it, Ren still perceived it as a lie. She sent her to look for her brother's old origami pieces because she figured there may be some sort of clue between the texts he scribbled onto them. Kazuya was definitely not an idiot, though he acted like an airhead most of the time. He was adept with perceptions and had his own ways to discover the dirtiest of secrets. She often tested out that supposed ability when they were teenagers by asking him to find out gossip on certain individuals. By the end of the day, she would have her scandals and would confront said person about that hearsay to received similar reactions – shocking outbursts.

If there was someone plotting against the family, he would be the first to know considering he had so many connections. But if she was right on making that deduction, had Kazuya known those people were plotting against the Takudaiji and decided to keep silent on the matter would also put him in a compromising position.

"Okay," Ren said, reclining onto the floor. "Fusae, what was the name of that one clan…?"

"Oh, they're the Saioji clan," she responded quietly.

"Is that all you know about them?"

"Aside from their history, I really have nothing more to offer," she replied. "I can't get into the Great Archives as you."

"I'll take care of the rest from there. You keep searching the old Takudaiji grounds until you find something and if there really is nothing, sneak into that old hag's manor and start from scratch." Her body felt exhausted, but even if she closed her eyes she couldn't feel drowsy. "We can exchange information tomorrow in the tunnels underground."

"Yes, Ren-sama."

They lapsed into another long silence until the candle had fizzled out for the first time to leave them in a shroud of darkness.

"May I ask you a question, mistress?" asked Fusae tentatively.

"You're free to do so without requesting my permission."

"What will you do when you find the murderer you pursue?"

She didn't need time to think about it. "I'll thank him, Fusae."

Fusae blinked, perplexed. "You would go out of your way seeking out the murderer of your family to…_thank him_. Don't be sarcastic, Ren-sama. It's unlike you."

"It's very like me, just not the way you prefer me being," Ren corrected.

"Forgive me." The blond bowed her head lowly. "I did not mean to offend you."

"I'm not offended."

"Still, forgive me."

"Fusae, what will you do if you link the Saioji clan to the murder of your sister?" asked Ren. She knew the answer without asking, but wished to hear the words leave her mouth to feel the same vindictiveness come from her servant to justify her carnal desire for revenge.

"I'll massacre them as they did my sister before my eyes, disregarding their pleas or cries and I will laugh as that man had," she began, trying her best to contain her ire from flaring. "They will know their mistake of leaving me there to die that day."

"Is living for vengeance any way go about living?" Ren felt a smirk appear on her lips as she asked away.

"The temptation is too hard to pass, Ren-sama," Fusae answered. "You yourself know that particularly well."

"Had you not opened my eyes I would not have succumbed to that temptation?"

"Would you have rather lived blindly?"

"My schedule was organized well during those times; there is no reason as to why I can't miss the peacefulness of them. I was just a girl infatuated with the luxury of this world, but now I can see the difference between the nobles and the ordinary folk here – it's vexing."

"I believe Ren-sama is still blinded by the luxury."

Ren laughed lightly. "I can't deny that. I like nobility, even though my rank is teetering from commoner to limbo."

Fusae reached over and patted her mistress's arm. "For now."

Ren nodded. "You should rest, Fusae. You've done many things for me and must be exhausted."

"I'm okay, there's no need for me to sleep."

"You're tired and should listen to what I say."

"Ren-sama, you need the rest more than I do."

"I'll sleep when it comes."

The argument persisted until Ren managed to get Fusae to sleep and she sat up, pushed opened her window an inch to stare outside. A clear view of the garden and it almost seemed as though her aunt and uncle had done it on purpose. At times she felt it mirrored the view from her window when she was still living in the Takudaiji manor and thinking about it seemed as though she was inwardly whining because she missed her previous life. There was fact in her thoughts. She missed the Takudaiji manor, the long walkways and open-sided walls that gave a clear view of the lush gardens and structures.

She still remembered the smaller details. Her morbid little tale had always sat hidden in a corner of her head and her own denial had stopped her from making dues with it.

* * *

Ren snuck out of the Sakamoto manor before Fusae had enough time to distinguish left from right and decided to pay a visit to the Great Archives where she would finish her share of scouring. Before heading off to do so she made a stop at Fifth Division to take care of presenting herself…even though she was supposed to do so yesterday. She figured Captain Aizen would be happy that she even showed up at his office to exchange a few pleasantries until he assigned her some sort of duty – preferably one that required leaving the division.

She knocked against her captain's door and waited outside until he called her in.

She slid the door open just enough to allow herself in and closed it behind her. She looked up at the brown-haired man and nearly snorted when remembering how he invited her to have tea. She kept her silly giggles in her head, but knew a smile had crept over her lips.

"Good morning, Takudaiji-san," he greeted. "I trust you feel a lot better that you did yesterday evening."

"Perfect."

"That's good to know." He looked up from his work to her. "Did you come here regarding your position?"

"Yeah, that's actually why I came…I was wondering what was going on…?" She trailed off, finding it hard to keep up a conversation with someone so boring.

"You're entitled to your seated position, you have earned it and there is no reason for me to permanently strip you of it," he answered, propping his elbows on the table. "You may continue with your usual duties without worry."

"Okay, thank you." She bowed her head. "Please excuse me, captain." She turned to the door.

"Takudaiji-san," he called, just before she could place her hand on the handle.

She looked back, confused. "Yes, captain?"

"What sort of relationship do you have with Captain Ichimaru?" he asked before adding an, "If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"Relationship with…_him_?" She sounded almost bitter at the blatant mention of the word. They were together for purely physical needs with no strings attached and enjoyed each other's company lately…for whatever reason. "We don't have any sort or relation…ship…I was just bearing my punishment."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Takudaiji-san," he said. "I was merely curious."

"I personally think you shouldn't pry, captain," she replied seriously. "Excuse my rudeness, but if you have something to say, then go right out and say it. I would much rather not be put in a relationship with Captain Ichimaru."

He shook his head, a smile appearing on his face as he leaned back. "Forgive me; I was only prying out of pure curiosity."

_Ugh, what does he care…?_ She retorted mentally as she stood by the door staring at him with a serious expression.

"Excuse me, once more."

This time she managed to open the door before he called out to her once more, forcing her to turn back to face him without an inch of animosity to the constant disruptions – though the feeling was present.

"Yes?"

"Could you do me the favor of coming to my office at the end of your shift?"

"What for?" she questioned, perplexed.

"I'd like to have a private audience with you," he admitted.

She felt a knot form at the base of her throat and the hair over her arms rise while a shiver ran down her spine. The bespectacled man was only staring back at her with a saccharine smile, as he was known to have, plastered on his stupid face, but the chill and trepidation were new.

"Very well," she agreed. "Excuse me."

She stormed out of the room, shutting the door rather noisily and trudging down the hall with a whirl of thoughts plaguing her. _Don't think about it…don't think about it…don't think about it…don't think about it…_

She chanted the thought like some sort of sutra for the rest of the day as she started the ordinary labors of being a…_what seat am I supposed to be again?_ She _watched_ over a few trainees in the grounds as they trained with one another, one even asking if she was planning to join in. That was laughable; she hardly fought for herself, let alone trained with others. If she did any training, she did it where no one would watch her. When Hinamori walked by with their Third Seat, Ren made it seem as though she was working by correcting a few stances and shouting out meaningless praise to whoever she was overlooking. After Hinamori had an eyeful of her work, she went on her merry way, chatting it up with the redhead accompanying her and Ren merely lit a cigarette to pass the time.

_Don't think about it…don't think about it…don't think about it…don't—_

_**Think about it.**_

_Think about it…think about it – thinking about Captain Aizen being –_ Ren merely choked on her cigarette as she realized her train of thought had been disturbed. "What the hell was that…?"

"Ren!"

She turned around before subjecting her brain into some sort of extensive probing to meet with Eiji walking towards her with a stack of documents. "Are you busy?"

Ren shot a glance at the trainees she was supposed to watch over for another half hour and back at Eiji. "Not really, I can just tell them to scram, why?"

"Wanna help me take these to First? Everyone else is busy and I hate going alone." He smiled sheepishly at her and she jumped off the ledged she was perched on.

"Yeah, I'll go with you, but we have to make a quick stop at the Great Archives on our way back."

"That's fine with me."

Ren shifted her attention to the group still sparing and told them they could take the day off for working so hard…which they appreciated, thanking her for helping them at the last minute.

* * *

She promised herself she would not think about what happened in her captain's office, but she had. Not once or twice, which would have been normal, but plenty of times on rewind without relent. It was creepier than her first conversation between herself and Gin…and that was really saying something. But glad to be distancing herself from Fifth Division on that simple delivery with a man who was easy on the eyes that had dozens of interesting topics to keep her from thinking about what knocked her into a state of shock. Being around members of her division made her remember what she had missed about her division and it was spending time with Eiji, Nakada, and Hiromasa – who were also her gambling buddies. Except Eiji was held on higher regard considering he had been her source of entertainment since she's was in the academy.

It explained her level of comfort with the man and the reason she tolerated his presence when no one else did.

The two took their time to deliver the documents to First Division, too busy catching up with each other to care until Eiji spotted something odd from the distance. They had made a stop at a small shop for Ren to buy more cigarettes before walking by a crowd of shinigami from a different division.

"Your old captain is looking over here."

Ren took a drag from the cherry-scented cigarette. "So what?"

Eiji shrugged. "It's just creepy, is all."

She shot a glance to Ichimaru Gin, who was walking among his group of division members and Kira who was talking to him. He was definitely looking her way and she knew the reason. It was the cigarette resting between her lips. She was still plenty bitter about having her cigarettes discarded in front of her face for absolutely no reason whatsoever. It seemed as though the jerk woke up one morning and said, "_I'm going to ruin Ren's life by advocating how bad cigarettes are._" And he was…definitely…annoying her to death.

"He's just being an asshole." She shifted her attention back onward.

"Then something really did happen with you two…like the rumors said?" he asked slowly.

She arched an eyebrow regarding the man at her left. "Are you jealous or something?"

"In a way," he admitted.

She laughed darkly. "I think I'm not very deserving of that sort of affection, Eiji," she said. "We agreed on it at the start. I want nothing with anyone so long as it's not convenient."

"Are you saying he was convenient?"

She pulled the cigarette from her mouth, blowing out a puff of smoke. "He wasn't."

"Then what purpose did you have sleeping with _him_ of all people?" Eiji asked bitterly, showcasing more of a jealous fit that she would expect out of him.

"That's hard to explain r—"

She felt the cigarette leave her fingers and immediately whipped around to see Gin smiling down at her. "Ren-chan, that's bad for the baby."

Her mouth dropped.

* * *

Ichimaru Gin managed to do what he wanted from the start and it was getting rid of that man accompanying Ren, though his methods seemed a bit extreme and she looked more pissed off than normal – he got a kick out of it. That Eiji fellow went on his way, his face frozen in shock as he left _his _precious kitten behind, to her disdain. With the other man gone, he was simply thinking of getting back to work, but with one glance at her as she was silently steaming in place he decided to stay to see what her anger orchestrated.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," he said, attempting to ease the ire registered in her face. If she wasn't running around with all those men to start, he wouldn't have to resort to such methods.

She lifted her gaze meeting his and poked his chest harshly. "You have no reason to interfere in my life."

He felt his smile widen just a tad more, feeling the animosity practically radiating from her body. If she wasn't such a feisty woman, he wouldn't have as much fun as he was then. Teasing and annoying, eliciting a different set of emotions from her was what he had going for at first…_now…_

"Y'know I'm only jokin'," he replied playfully.

"Yes, only_ I_ know, while everyone else things I'm pregnant with your bastard child," she retorted, poking him once more.

"It aint that bad." He poked her stomach, earning himself a callous slap on the wrist and a feral growl.

He knew exactly what buttons to push for his own amusement, even if her interest turned to hatred…

"Shut up, imbecile."

"Ya need ta learn a few new insults if ya plan on hurting me."

Ren rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, looking around their suddenly vacant surroundings. "What happened to your division?"

"I dismissed them," he answered curtly.

"Why?"

He reached up to touch her face, feeling her flinch upon contact and dropped his hand over her shoulder before leaning into her. When he saw her, like two opposite magnets, he was drawn to her. The desire of kissing her was more selfish than wanting to keep her a secret. So hidden that she would never have to see anymore than she already had, so greedily that others might consider it a dangerous liaison, but he didn't care.

Gin pressed his lips against hers, knowing there was no one around to see them, but it was short-lived.

"Taku—ah!"

Ren jerked away from him and quickly retaliated by slapping him across the face.

"Hiromasa!" called Ren, exasperated as she rushed towards the dark-haired man standing at the end of the street.

Gin lifted his hand over his cheek, feeling the sting of her hit and turned in her direction where he noticed her fidgeting as she spoke to the other man – another member of Fifth Division. He watched her and waited for her to dismiss her friend before he could approach her and get his payment for the slap.

When Hiromasa rushed off, Ren looked back, preparing to run off without saying another word, but he stopped her as soon as she took a step forward. He grabbed her by the chin, staring her down sternly.

"Let go of me," she ordered, pushing against his chest. "I have more important things to do than deal with you."

With another peck on the lips, he let her go and she was quick on her feet. This time not bothering to bid farewell to him as if she was in a hurry to get somewhere she wasn't supposed to be – it made him curious.

* * *

Ren entered the Great Archives in a rush.

There were dozens of books with information concerning every important clan within the Seireitei, including the Kuchiki and Shihōin – both of whose documentation was further into the archive room where only a selected few were allowed to enter. She wound around the large bookshelves, taking certain books from the shelves including the records of her family from years before their murder to that date. She set them aside on top of a drawing table beneath the only source of light within the dark part of the area. She returned to her search and brought back the entire registry on the Saioji clan along with old Shinōreijutsuin records.

Once she gathered everything, she began her search to Fusae's half of the story.

The Saioji clan head, Osamu, hated her father since the day they had met. Even the records were clear to express Osamu's reactions to all of Naoya's imposing actions upon his control of his textile works, which made the older man feel slightly inferior. The last time the Takudaiji and Saioji met, Osamu threatened Ren's father. That much she remembered since she was present during the heated discussion. Regrettably that was everything that came to mind, aside from the fact that the Saioji clan was known for indulging in darker acts when it came to dealing with enemies.

"Tch," she complained, flipping through a few more pages until she came across one in particular. The text was blurred as if someone had messed with it to omit the information necessary. She was barely able to make out the gist of it. "There's nothing on Yokoshima Aya…" She flipped another page to where there was a formal block of text talking about the high-class woman Osamu's older son had married to solidify a treaty between the two clans.

She pulled up the academy records and began flipping the pages until she came across the names of all the students who graduated a year after the date specified in the Saioji records. She flipped through the alphabetized names until she came across the start of the 'y' hoping to find something hidden between the lines if she pulled out Fusae's name from the record.

"Yokoshima…Yokoshima…Yokoshima…Yokoshima…" she whispered beneath her breath as she ran her finger over the weathered pages until she found it, "There's three Yokoshima. Kanae, Ryouta, and Takashi – Second, Seventh, and Thirteenth Division." She shut the book and rushed out once more to get her hands on division records.

She walked down the hall to investigate elsewhere when she noticed someone else was on the other side, Thirteen Division's Captain Ukitake. He looked up, blinking and smiling. "Ah, Takudaiji-san, what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for someone in old records…" She trailed off.

"An old friend of yours?" he asked, curious.

Ren nodded and walked towards the other side before she remembered something and stopped.

"Actually, Captain Ukitake, do you remember ever having Yokoshima Kanae in your division?" she questioned suddenly.

The white-haired captain gave her a quizzical look. "Yokoshima Kanae?" He put his fingers underneath his chin as if trying to remember.

"She only served the Gotei 13 for six months before…_passing_."

"No, it doesn't ring a bell; sorry I can't be much help." He smiled sheepishly.

"That's fine, thank you anyways."

Ren continued her search until she found out Yokoshima Kanae had been a member of the Onmitsukidō and halfway through finding out about it she realized she could have just asked Fusae…like an idiot. Not that the blond would just let her have the information, but it may have been better than having her look through all those documents in order to find what division the girl had been in. But even after finding the name in the records, she had no back story listed…that meant she would have to look elsewhere. That in itself was restricted, even from her and she did not want to waste time finding ways to bypass security.

The works on the Saioji clan was full of loopholes which at times were clarified with the history of her family. It was starting to seem too suspicious that a lot of the archive entries had been omitted; it made her qualms a lot more plausible than they were before. Even more when she noticed the year when her family was killed due to _accidental fires_ the text was blurred and weathered beyond recognition. It would be hasty on her part to exact her revenge without having the confirmation, but it was proof enough to go on a limb.

When she had spent a little over an hour inside the library, she picked up the books and shut them. She piled them up and picked up the stack, but just as she turned around she tripped over her feet, dropping the books on the floor.

"Shit," she cursed, as she crouched down to pick them up.

A slip of paper fell from between the pages, catching her attention as she stood. She noticed a familiar crest on the other side, scarcely visible upside down. She left it on the ground as she hurriedly put the other books in their place and returned to pick it up. Stuffing it inside her shihakusho, she ran off, leaving the library in hopes of returning to her division to continue the rest of her work.

On her way back to Fifth Division she felt herself thinking too much that by the time she began paying attention to her surroundings she had knocked against a door.

Ren blinked, looking down both halls to recognize it as Third Division. "What the—"

The door slid open to reveal her worst nightmare, staring down at her with a large smile on his stupid face. "Come ta visit, Ren-chan?"

* * *

**x L i l i m**:

Been a bit scatterbrained since the start of this month, quite a load of things were going on...and somehow...I managed to write this. THIS, I have no words for it...blergh. I have no clue why I don't seem to like it very much, I guess it's the fact that the storyline took a serious turn, but give it a five to six more chapters and it'll go back to it's previous charm. (Not that I'm saying it's a charming story...just a little more...out there. And it'll go back there!) Thanks again, **cheesebubble** and **The Loyal Newt** for the reviews. And to everyone who has read, thank you very much.

Now, wouldn't it be nice I could update everyday? I might try that one day...maybe not now, but sometime in the near future. Well, it depends on my schedule...I'm lazy when it comes to editing...but I get it done...to a good extent. XD See you all on Saturday.

**Edit**: To cheesebubble, you lovely asshole. Thank you for pointing out my misspellings because apparently, whether it be day or night, my perceptions of certain words are always stupid. (Btw, not sarcastic at all...seriously.)


	20. Ghostly Recollection 1

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y

_Ghostly Recollection 1

* * *

_

"I might have made a mistake."

Ren turned away attempting to run, but Gin reached forward grabbing her by the shoulders and pulled her inside his office. He pushed her behind him while he slid the shogi screens shut, only turning to wrap an arm around her waist when she tried pushing past him in protest. She mistakenly walked up to his office, used to the routine after two months of serving beneath him, though she would have never thought it would be a hard habit to kick.

Ren forcibly shoved his arm from her waist and he grabbed both her wrists holding them at her sides as his smile widened. "I have work to do," she stated, struggling. "Unhand me."

"What kinda work does a lazy woman like ya do? Selfishly skip chores in order to earn pocket change from gambling with the same group of people every day?" he asked derisively.

She scoffed. "I've done plenty of work on your behalf."

"You had others do yer work for ya, only proving how lazy ya are."

"I'm not a maid, chores were beneath me – the simple thought of doing them was very offensive!" she argued, shuddering at the thought.

"Why'd ya think I made ya do 'em then?" he asked, letting go of her hands.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving."

Ren pushed past him and exited his office, hoping to find something interesting to do back in her division instead of resorting to senseless drinking games. They kept them all entertained until one of them puked, after that, things got nasty.

Halfway down the hallway, she felt someone grab a hold of her wrist stopping her. She whipped around to see Gin holding up a deck of cards. "Let's play."

She would have normally jerked her hand out of his grip and continue rushing off, but there was really nothing left for her to do in her division. With the exception of having to wait until midnight because her captain wanted to have a private audience with her, as if their conversation hadn't taken a turn for the worse he had to make it sink deeper into the dirt. The thought of their exchange made her shudder and Gin took notice of it, quirking an eyebrow.

She smiled. "Are we betting?"

"Only if it's fair game."

"Deal," she said, walking back towards his office. "Have anything in mind?"

Gin's smile widened. "Strip for now."

She chuckled upon entering, hearing him slide the door shut behind him. "I'm game, but everything counts. Since you're wearing more than I am."

"I'll take off the haori, if ya want."

Ren shook her head, taking a seat in one of the couches in the corner of the office, gesturing for him to sit in front of her. Gin took care of shuffling the cards and dealing.

She took her cards, discarding three and picking up another three from the deck.

"Why don't ya tell me more of yerself?" he suggested, dropping one card and picking another.

"You've had enough time to get to know me," she replied, spreading her cards over the table. "Two."

He dropped his cards and smirked. "Three."

Ren reached up for her hair tie and dropped it on the other side of the table, letting her messy black tresses fall past her shoulders in shallow waves.

"Cheater," he called.

"We agreed everything would count."

He shrugged, dealing the cards once again. Ren discarded her whole hand and took a new one.

"So are ya gonna tell me?"

"We've spent enough time together for you to get to know me," she repeated, keeping her focus on the game rather than the conversation. "Four."

"One." Gin pulled his zanpakutō from his belt and dropped in on the floor near him. "I wanna hear it from you, since I know almost everything written in the report is a lie."

"I'm glad you noticed," she remarked as she picked up a new hand.

"Two," he said. "I aint stupid, Ren."

"What do you want to know?" she asked, dropping her cards with a smirk. "Straight."

He shook his head and pulled off his haori, dropping it over his sword. "Whatever ya want to tell me?"

"And if I say I didn't want to tell you a thing?"

"Yer lying."

Ren had taken the deck, reshuffling it while glaring at him. "I was born in vanity, to the Takudaiji clan a previous family of the Four Noble Clans," she began, dealing the cards. "My father was told I would be a good heir regardless of my gender and because of it decided to bend the rules for me."

She lost the next round and dropped her zanpakutō beside her hair tie.

"I'll skip the annoying details of my youth," she replied. "By the way, Kazuya is my only sibling; the other's listed were all the miscarriages my decrepit grandmother had in her youth."

"Ya don't get along with 'er?"

"No." She shook her head, losing another round and discarding one sandal upon the table. "She's never liked me because I resemble my father in many ways, so to speak." She took a gander at the cards in her hands. "It only got worse though. On the day of my family's death, instead of being happy I was alive, she tried to kill me herself if only it'd bring her favorite back to life – stupid old bat – _shit_."

She lost again and glared at him. "You better not be cheating, jerk."

Gin laughed. "I aint, it's just luck."

Ren removed the other sandal, thankful to have the little things to offer for her careless losses. "My aunt and uncle took me in and that's it."

"Ya seemed to have skipped quite a bit of detail," he said pointedly.

"I don't like talking about myself," she answered. "How would you feel if I was prying into yours?"

"I was a street rat from Rukongai," he replied, humoring her. "That's my story."

"Lacks a bit of detail, don't you think?" she asked, throwing the question back at him.

"It's not a very interesting story," he said lightly, playing his cards.

Ren won with a Straight and Gin followed her lead by removing his sandal first.

"Can ya tell me how ya got out of the fire?" he asked curiously.

Ren pursed her lips into a tight, worried line for a few minutes. They continued playing through her silence and she managed another two wins before finally speaking in accordance to his inquiry.

"I just remember being really sick," she said, tossing away another hand to take a new one.

"Hmm," he muttered, winning another hand. "How old were ya then?"

"Seventeen," she muttered.

"Not ten."

With a frown on her face, she pulled her left sock off.

"Is it fine to speak of my past and not yours?" she asked once more.

"It aint as interesting as yers," he answered dismissively.

"What about that hairpin you have in your drawer?" She had only just remembered about it when she tried to remember how the events had played off during the fire. She knew Kazuya had gotten her out, but she had her doubts.

"You shouldn't rummage through other people's things, Ren-chan."

He had another winning hand and she gave him her last sock. Now she was more determined to win since she only had a wallet full of coins, a cherry-scented cigarette, and a carton of matches left to give up before she would start with her clothes.

"Whose is it?" she asked again. "I doubt it's yours."

"I stole it from a girl when I was a kid," he admitted. "She had a stomachache or somethin'. I don't remember all that well."

"Thief," she muttered beneath her breath. "Four."

"Two."

Ren smiled widely. Maybe her winning streak would return in due time and she could strip him bear before he could her.

"I tried returning it too, but she let me have it the last time I saw her."

"Are you ever giving it back, or can I have it?" she asked quickly. It was a lovely piece; it wouldn't hurt to have it even if it was simple and fit for a child.

"You can have it," he said. "If ya can win this round, if not you pay up double and one's gotta be clothes."

"How can you be so sure I can't win?" she asked, bluffing. "I've got a good hand 'er, good hand."

"Royal Flush." He showed his cards and she nearly slammed her hand on the table, having only one pair.

Ren reached into her top, dropping her wallet over her pile of things while leaving the cigarette and matches by her seat. She stood up and undid her hakama, kicking them off in front of Gin who merely stared at her legs. She fixed her top, keeping it closed with the obi and discarding her pants over her pile.

"It's nice ta see yer wearing underwear today."

"Go to hell," she mumbled taking a seat.

They hardly exchanged anything interest from that point onward, just very lewd jokes on Ichimaru's part when he managed to win over everything but her panties, but he hardly had much to laugh at too, considering he was only wearing one sock and his trousers. Ren had struck a winning streak and she was very determined to win this next one as well considering she had a Full House in her hands and Gin seemed to do nothing but bluff during the last few games. She was confident in winning and the decision had to be made soon since she was already a good thirty minutes late to her scheduled meeting with her captain. Not that she was eager to go, merely curious to see if he was going to talk to her about misconduct or throw a gay jealous fit because his lover Ichimaru Gin dumped him for her. If it was the latter…she hoped it was scandalous enough to spread.

"Four," Gin called.

"Full House." She smirked. "And that would make us even since you're not wearing anything under your hakama."

He pulled his sock off dumping it on the pile. "Winner takes all."

"What if someone walks in?"

"We're only playin' cards Ren, unless ya wanna do something else."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for that, pervert."

"You have all day."

Ren shook her head. "Captain Aizen wanted to have a private audience with me around an hour ago."

"Yer planning ta go?"

"I disappeared for a good portion of the day and skipped duties; shouldn't I present myself to the man when he asks?" she asked, raising an eyebrow watching him shuffled the deck on final time.

"Skip it."

"No. I think I should attend." She felt as though she had to attend…just to be on the safe side. There was no actual way to know what would be discussed or what sort of _conversation _he was trying to get to by initiating it. Or why she felt that creepy aura when he had asked her to go.

He dealt the cards and she looked at her hand, discarding two and picking up an equal number. "Let's go somewhere."

"Where's somewhere, Ichimaru?"

"Gin," he corrected. "Let go on a picnic."

She almost dropped her cards to the floor and looked at him incredulously. "You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"Nope," he clarified. "Come with me."

"Invite someone else," she stated. "I'd rather go see Captain Aizen."

"I don't have anyone else in mind."

"You have friends, invite some of them," she suggested, trying to avoid going with him anywhere alone.

"If you lose you come with me," he proposed.

"I'm not going to bet over this!" she stated, irritated. "I don't even want to go out."

"Yer gonna go out anyways once ya leave my division."

"Two," she called, dropping her cards.

"Three. I win." His smile widened. "Guess yer coming with me tonight."

Ren huffed and leaned forward, her long hair falling over her shoulders, covering her chest. "Who in the right mind has a picnic at night?"

"That's why we're goin'."

* * *

"What the hell is that?" she asked, moving her face away from what Gin was forcefully trying to feed her. She continuously shoved his hand away but he grabbed her by the jaw and propped open her mouth, shoving whatever it was inside.

"You don't even give it a chance."

Ren was about to spit it out without even chewing or tasting it, but he covered her mouth as well.

"Chew it," he ordered.

She reluctantly did and noted halfway through chewing that the flavor wasn't as bad as she would have thought it to be, but being as proud as she was to respect the discipline that raised her, made a funny face.

Gin removed his hand from her face and stepped away from her. "They're dried persimmons."

She stuck her tongue out obscenely. "Blergh." He glanced at her wordlessly, eating the rest of the dried persimmons in the jar. "You could have spared me the shoving in the mouth act."

"Ya need ta learn to stop being so snotty."

"It's engraved in my soul," she said. "You can't ask a cat to stop meowing, Gin."

He chuckled. "That's quite a comparison, Ren-chan," he said. "I didn't think you'd say that."

"Whatever, if you get it, that's what matters." She crossed her arms over her chest and continued swinging her legs back and forth as means to pass time.

He went off to rummage through the rest of the kitchen until he started to set up a number of ingredients to cook.

"Gin, you're so talented," she chimed. "You can even cook."

"You should consider watching; maybe ya can learn to take care of yerself."

"Pfft." She pouted and turned away.

She kept her mouth shut for a long while as he started making food. The smell of the spices he was using kept reaching her noise, causing her empty stomach to growl in anticipation and when she held her hand over it, Gin laughed. She only tried pushing those thoughts to the back of her head, ignore the hunger pains emerging from pit of her stomach and considered the hours they planned to go out in.

"Why can't we just wait for tomorrow to go on this picnic?" she asked, curious.

"'Cause I already made up my mind," he replied.

"But it's already evening," she said lightly. "Isn't there a chance that I'll get attacked by those things?"

"Ya have me ta take care of ya."

"That's not very comforting."

He shrugged. "Yer coming anyway, right?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." He turned to her with a large smile on his face.

* * *

Surely enough, the moment they entered a quieter part of Seireitei, they were attacked. Gin excused himself from partaking in any of the action by saying he wouldn't want to ruin the food he prepared and left the fighting to Ren, who felt insulted. He was a liar. He led her on to believe he would help her instead of having her protect his stupid food from being ruined.

As she swung her sword upward sloppily, having focused her full attention on her resentment rather than the actual fight, the man countered against her.

"Ya should get serious Ren, that swing was weak," called Gin from the ledge where he was perched.

"No one asked you, coward!" she rebuked, thrusting her blade forward.

"Pay attention to your fight, not yer surroundings."

Ren stumbled back, lifting her zanpakutō over her head in time to stop another one of the man's swing. She pushed him back with all her strength, twisting her sword and countering.

"If you shut up, I'd have a better chance of doing—" The man ducked down, sweeping her from below with his leg, causing her to fall on the ground and drop her sword.

"I did warn ya."

Ren was too busy trying to pull herself from the ground to pay heed to Gin's taunting words while her opponent swung downward with as much strength as the monster could manage. Before the sword hit her back, she kicked upward knocking it out of his grip.

"You can take all your advice and shove it up your ass," she mumbled, scrambling off the ground to grab a hold of her sword. When she picked it up, instead of lunging forward at the man who had rushed to recover his discarded sword, she threw her zanpakutō, watching it spin multiple times until it stabbed into the monster.

Unlike its predecessors, it decayed before it hit the ground, blood splurging all over the street.

She winced as she headed to retrieve her sword from the unsightly remains, limping the closer she got. She felt her muscles strain when the man sweep his leg beneath hers and when she hit the ground there was a horrible crack in ankle.

"What's with the limp?"

"It might be twisted." When she turned, he was already at her side. "Done watching?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Ya gotta take yer fight seriously, or you'll have to deal with something worse than a limp."

Ren pulled her zanpakutō from the remains and sheathed it. "You don't take anything serious either, so you shouldn't be lecturing me."

"I take you seriously."

"Oh shut up." Her cheeks flush red and felt his hand on the small of her back. She turned to him curiously. "Are you cleaning up here?"

He pulled her along with him, forcing her to take a few reluctant steps forward until she pushed his hand from her with a hiss. Her ankle hurt and she lifted it upward, feeling around the area to notice it was beginning to swell.

"Damn it, I think I sprained it."

Gin handed her the bag holding the food and turned around bending down. "Get on."

Her face turned a darker shade of red. "D-don't spout nonsense Ichimaru!"

"I'll carry ya to the grove," he said. "Hurry up before I change my mind an' make ya walk."

Ren frowned but got on his back, her face suffering the embarrassing repercussions. He straightened himself out with a firm hold on her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked around to make sure no one was around to see this, but at the same time felt very anxious. She thought he would have made her walk all the way there to amuse himself, so the result was too unexpected for her tastes.

She bit her lip, leaning against her arm as he began walking.

The rest of the walk was quiet without any comments out of any of them and for some strange reason, Ren felt somnolent. The walkways he decided to take were said to be a shortcut to the grove he mentioned and they were narrow, hidden from the larger streets. When she lifted her gaze from the nook of his neck she found herself facing an unknown familiarity to the area. It was as if she had been in a similar place years ago, but like a fleeting memory it vanished when she laid her head against her arm and closed her eyes.

"Don't go falling asleep on me, Ren-chan."

"I didn't wanna go out to start…" she whined with a yawn.

"You'll drop the food and you'll regret it," he said.

She let out a quiet moan. "M'kay."

* * *

Ren flinched, scaring herself out of slumber and opened her eyes to see they had stopped somewhere unfamiliar.

"I fell asleep," she admitted dumbly.

Gin dropped her body on top of an old bench beneath an apple tree. "Wait here, I forgot something."

She rubbed her lower back with a frown on her face, unable to protest before he turned on his heel and left.

She lifted her gaze from the ground, placing the bag on her lap, to see Gin rushing off like an inconvenienced fool. He could have easily crossed the distance from there to where he wanted to go by using shunpo, but she figured sometimes the creativity of a person must dim from time to time. Gin seemed to be no exception to that mentality, especially when he is prone to abuse said ability to sneak up on her whenever she least expected it.

Ren leaned back slightly, just enough to make sure she wouldn't fall off, but still manage to keep her awake until he returned. She still found the idea very juvenile and stupid. Going on a picnic in the middle of the night would seem that way to any smart person. So, why she decided to go? She wondered. The thought lingered in her head longer than she could fathom it. Until something else crossed her mind that mirrored every one of Ichimaru Gin's moves from the moment she sprained her leg to the boring surroundings she sat amongst.

She propped herself up on the bench and looked over the walls in the slightest when her eyes widened and a chill ran down her spine. Her skin was covered in goosebumps within the next anxious minutes and she looked down the same street Gin ran through and a small memory surfaced in her head.

Kazuya had similarly left her on that same bench and with a smile on his face had said the same thing.

_"Wait here, I forgot something." _

She did.

And he never came back.

* * *

**x L i l i m:**

I always get excited when I hit - 20 - chapters. Always. And, that's pretty much how I am right now. Exuberant with unfathomable joy, glinting like - yeah, I'll stop there. Next goal...thirty! Wonder when that'll happen?

Onto the chapter, I think it's about time to give a good look into Ren's past. I only gave clues up to this point and a pile of lies because she's not the kind of person to like thinking about it. So, the next two chapters are the events leading up to the fire that killed her family, and they all precede the discovery of something dark.

Oh yes, and another thing. I have a poll up on my page (for those who haven't seen it yet) for everyone to vote on their favorite story on my page. The one with the most votes will be updated daily for a week, just a bit of a prize. So, go vote on your favorite! (To those who don't have an account on FF and are too lazy to make one - I used to be one lazy anon too, guys - you can drop a review saying: vote (insert story here). You can pick up to three. Or, you can e-mail me. I'll have the address posted on my front page while this is going on.)

**Thanks to**:

The Loyal Newt (Well, it did make me chortle when you mentioned it sounding wrong. :3), .C H I D O R I - S H I O R I. (I'm glad you like the story and Ren, and for taking the time to drop a line.), cheesebubble (You're a poacher and a fuzzy coat, got it?), and cmsrawrr (Thank you. I'm sure there were other ways for him to claim his property, but took an different approach. Haha, yes, that would be way too cute!)


	21. Ghostly Recollection 2

_Starts in the past, ends in the present_

* * *

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y O N E

_Ghostly Recollection 2

* * *

_

Ren had shown various signs of illness for the past few days, most involving unexplained fatigue, cold sweats, and continuous fevers. It have been over a week since she first started waking up covered in cold sweat, breathing laboriously and having difficulty sleeping from then onward. Her skin would go cold and tremble for hours even if she stacked as many blankets as possibly without making it seem as though she was actually sick. A measly cold wouldn't knock her down and because she believed in that, she continued following her schedules until said illness began acting as a hindrance. In time she found herself sleeping later into the afternoon, unaffected by the rancorous noises outside her bedroom that would have usually become some sort of rude awakening, and that's when other's started to notice. The first was a maid, who touched Ren's forehead while she slept and told Kazuya without letting the word spread any further than that. Her brother asked for a private audience, taking her into the room and asking the question – holding his breath in anticipation. His inquiry, of course, was "are you ill" and she found it audacious of the brat to even ask. He should know the answer, but he went off and asked anyway only to pass out from the lack of air. Figuring it was for the better Ren took that chance to leave, jumped over his body and out the door.

From there, she took a turn down the hall towards her father's study. As she walked she felt her vision black and her head spin as if she were about to faint. Her legs fell limp beneath her weight as she walked through the empty walkway; she stumbled until she hit the nearest wall and compose herself. _I need to show up and meet him or else he'll start to suspect something._

After giving herself enough time to breath, she went on her way, arriving only a few minutes later than scheduled to find her dark-haired father smoking by the open window. His eyes flickered her way as she slid the door shut. "Sorry, I ran into Kazuya and he kept me distracted for a while."

Her father merely nodded, tossing a book onto the table in front of him. "Finish?"

Ren took a seat and nodded. "I have to admit the beginning was a little boring for an Ayano book."

"I agree."

"But the read was definitely worth it."

"The ending was obvious."

Ren scoffed. "You're too critical; I think this is definitely a step up from _Vera._"

"I'll have you locked in your room if you talk badly about that novel," he stated, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and pointing it her way.

She rolled her eyes. "I still think it's better."

"_Vera _had a good introduction and reception; you're one to talk when you didn't even like the introduction to this?" he argued heatedly.

"_Vera_ had a promising hook, but once you got to the center and climax, everything was so predictable – took the fun out wondering what would happen next," she retorted. _Besides, you're the one who agreed to that statement, hypocrite._

"I couldn't predict a thing!" he stated. "You're delirious."

"Am not!" she replied defensively.

"Don't talk bad about it when you don't even know what you're saying." He turned away.

"You're playing favorites and you know it!"

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled wryly. "You don't even know a thing, darling child."

Ren crossed her arms over her chest. "We came to discuss _Gold and Bronze_ not that bull—" A simple glare managed to silence her and even after clearing her throat to break the ice felt the aftereffects of that menacing glower. "_Vera _was a wonderful story, papa." She smiled sweetly.

He nodded and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Thought so," he remarked smartly.

"So what did you think about it?" she asked, picking up the book.

"Her family was horrible," her father replied straightly. "In retrospect, that sort of ideal has been around for years, but some find it difficult to understand that it is because we are nobility that we have a right to choose who we want."

"Noble marriages happen between nobles in order to avoid having children with the blood of a commoner, it's like keeping the royal line…_royal._"

"That's being picky," he stated passively.

"It's keeping your offspring from being lower class."

"Keeping the blood pure is just a load of—"

"Language, papa!" she interjected with a laugh.

"Shut up." He frowned. "As I was saying, it's pretentious. Just as commoners have every right to choose whoever they want without worrying about whose family they are from, we do as well."

"Oh really?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "Isn't social status the reason you decided to marry my mother."

He gave her an odd look. "I did not marry your mother because of her rank."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why did you marry her then?" she asked. "I mean, you do seem to love me more than her."

"Don't forget your brother."

Ren nodded. "Are you going to tell me?"

"The truth?" he asked.

"That is if you'll give me the truth."

"I wanted to see the look on her mother's face when she presented me as her fiancé." At that, he smirked devilishly.

Ren snorted, knowing her father's feelings of hatred towards her grandmother were mutual and deep rooted. "I'm supposing that went well."

"It is my most precious memory," he answered. "She even tried to kill me, but your mother defended me and talked her mother out of it somehow."

She laughed. "That must have been a sight to behold."

"It was, but now is not the time to nitpick at my marriage to your mother."

"Yes, but judging by what you said you seem to accept noble-commoner marriages…"

"That's because I do," he answered. "I might have married a commoner if I had never met Kosoka Shunko or having the pleasure of knowing she had two very enchanting daughters."

"You're a bastard." She shook her head, disappointed.

"I'll condone your insult this once, only because even I cannot deny that fact," he said with a condescending laugh.

"And if I were to bring a commoner here to marry, you would accept him?"

He nodded. "Yes, but don't forget you belong to the Kuchiki."

"So I'd have to leave the commoner behind?"

"No, cheat," he answered, crushing his cigarette against the windowsill and lighting another.

Ren scoffed. "What kind of advice is that?"

"The sane type," he replied.

"What if we get caught?"

"Don't get caught."

"I think you were pettily influenced by this book."

He shrugged his shoulders. "That reminds me, I've had a number of women at my doorstep this morning, most of them claiming you deflowered their sons, thus ruining quite a few images. I'd like to believe this is a lie, Ren."

"That's an obvious lie!" she responded in mild outrage, though she might have been to blame.

"Good," he replied with a curt nod, taking a drag and puffing out the smoke.

Ren stood up suddenly, feeling her cheeks warm up the longer she spent inside her father study and around the secondhand smoke, which proved horrible to her current health problem. "I think I'm going to take an afternoon nap, can we continue this discussion later papa?"

She was really hanging on a thread and it was standing between a pair of sharp scissors. She felt her vision blacken the more she blinked when she tried to stop the blurring. She was teetering to stay conscious while her father made her wait for a response. When he pulled the cigarette from his lips, with sharp eyes staring at her in scrutiny, he said, "I'll call the doctor."

She laughed nervously. "Is mother sick?"

"You're really not going to take a nap, you're passing out," he pointed out seconds before she actually did.

* * *

The doctor asked Ren to stay in bed until she got better and even left behind medicine for the servants to give her on an hourly basis. She was also ostracized from the rest of the people unless they were covered because whatever she had, it was contagious. And no one even bothered telling her exactly what it was, only treated her like the common plague. Was she dying or something? It would have been nice to know, but regrettably no one explained and if she asked they avoided the question as if their life depended on it. Her mother came by her room from time to time and standing behind the shogi screen would ask if she was doing well. Ren tried her best to ignore her but would eventually ask her favorite question for the next month, "Am I dying?" Of course, even her mother dodged the bullet every time and she didn't even bother asking her father, who would have find a way to make her stop asking by instilling fear in her.

He visited her room as often as he could, though the doctor had banned him from smoking around her and reprimanded him when he wasn't taking necessary precautions to avoid contamination. Naoya sat for hours reading excerpts of _Vera _to her on purpose and even if she faked slumber he continued reading aloud. She knew it was his way of getting back at her for calling it _bullshit_, not that he let her finish, but the thought was there and she stood by it. Ayano's novel _Vera_ was a failure among failures – Naoya couldn't fathom the reality and thus tried his best to make it seem like the best thing to grace the world of literature. He was crazy, delirious, but by far insane – _mostly that_.

When hours of torture ended, she found peace in slumber until she found herself rudely awakened every hour of the night for her medicine and the sound of servants pleading Kazuya to go back to his bedroom because he was risking infection. Since she came down with the illness, Kazuya kept sneaking into her room, climbing underneath her covers and snuggling up against her warm body. She never bothered saying a thing because he was cool in temperature and it soothed away the fevers until he managed to catch onto the warmth of her skin. But he never managed to catch the same illness, not even a fever. The doctor said he was perfectly healthy the last time he visited, but said Ren was only getting worse.

"Someone tell me if I'm going to die," she moaned, as she twisted and turned underneath the covers.

"Not…dying…" Kazuya mumbled in his sleep, moving closer to her.

She frowned. "You're not much reassurance, stupid."

"Cows are animals, nee-sama…" he continued incoherently, "and bubbles…t-they float too."

Ren turned to face him with a sharp glare. "What kind of dream are you having, Kazuya?"

"C-counting…sheep," he muttered with a frown. "No Kyota-sensei, t-that's marmalade pudding…"

She flicked his nose, making him groan in pain, "Ow, nee-sama that hurt."

"You're sleep-talking."

"M'kay," he whispered, yawning and rolling onto his back.

Ren turned to the clock sitting on the floor and sighed. There was an hour left before the day would start and eerily enough she was unable to fall back into slumber because of the strange noises she heard outside. The leaves on the trees and bushes rustled and there were shadows against the shogi screens in the hallway without a hint of sound. And because of it, she spent the rest of the night awake.

When the hour passed, servants poured into her bedroom, noses and mouths covered with cloths. Kazuya was awakened, greeted, and escorted out for his matutinal bath. Ren was given her medicine and had a woman sit by her to spoon-feed her breakfast which was just a grimy bowl of vegetable soup. She ate half of it before she was stuffed and sent the maids away to continue her boring day.

She re-read old books and waited for Kazuya to keep her company. One of the maids said he had gone out on an errand for his father, but that it was just a block away and that he would be back within the next few minutes. She waited for him, but instead, had her cousin Hisoka drop by.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"I heard you were sick from your dad, I just came to say hello," he said by the doorway.

Ren peeled her eyes from the text and gave him an unwelcoming glare. "Hello. Can you leave now?"

"Jeez, you're moody," he said with a scoff. "I'm leaving to meet up with my new girlfriend, so you don't have to worry." He looked around the room and then down each hallway. "Where's Kazuya? I wanted to see if I was taller than him now."

"How tall are you now?"

"Me? About 165 cm," he replied proudly.

She snorted. "Kazuya just made 172 cm," she replied.

"Liar!" he stated. "He's a year younger than me and already—"

"He's five months younger than you and you can blame your short father for bad genes," she interrupted with a smirk as she turned the page. "Even I'm taller than you both."

"You don't look tall," he replied.

"One hundred seventy-seven centimeters, still growing mind you," she answered. "And it's all thanks to my parent's good genes. Besides, I'm lying down, what do you expect?"

"Whatever."

"Do you have an inferiority complex or something?"

"No!" He slammed the door shut and stormed off. "I hope you die!"

"Point proven, asshole," she muttered, flipping through a few more pages before letting out an exasperated sigh. "How much longer are you planning to take, stupid brother?"

Ren rolled around for a while longer until she heard the sound of footsteps and the voices of both Kyozo and Sayuri. They never had anything interesting to say, all they talked to her about was Kazue and no one cared about that ugly baby or her blossoming into a beautiful woman. She dove into her blankets and feigned slumber in the nick of time; as they had already slid open the door.

"Ah, Ren-chan, are you sleeping?" Sayuri asked.

She didn't answer and leveled her breathing.

"We shouldn't bother her, she's sleeping," Kyozo responded, his voice eerily ecstatic.

"It's for the better," Sayuri replied, stepping out of the room.

"Goodnight, Ren."

The door slid shut and she waited until their footsteps disappeared before kicking off her blankets. "What crawled up their asses and died?"

They probably decided to visit because she was sick; otherwise they would simply leave the house without a greeting unless they came to tell her how Kazue was the cutest thing alive.

She sat up and heard another pair of footsteps halt at her door followed by a yawn. "Ren-chan, are you okay?" The door slid open and her mother stepped inside, too sleepy to notice she was walking into contaminated territory.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Her mother nodded, holding her head in her right hand. "That's good, you should get some sleep."

"I'm waiting for Kazuya to come back," she replied lightly, eyeing her mother who looked as though she was about to fall to the ground from exhaustion. "Mama, are you well?"

The brown-haired woman took a seat besides her and suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. "Just a little drunk, nothing to worry about."

Unlike the times her mother was drunk and delirious, this time she didn't smell like alcohol and it took a lot to get her going. Ren tentatively patted her mother's back. She wasn't used to having her mother hug her so tightly it hurt.

She pulled away and smiled widely. "Your father went to get his book; he's gonna come read to you."

Ren nodded. "Finally, I was bored out of my mind sitting here doing nothing!" She dropped back onto her futon and smiled with anticipation.

Her mother stood up. "You're so very warm, Ren-chan," she said sweetly, holding her stomach with affection. "I'd stay here, but the doctor banned me too. It's bad for the baby."

She turned to her mother, shocked. Her heart thumped excitedly when the thought registered and she bolted to a seat. "Baby?"

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that." She giggled.

"You shouldn't have been drinking."

Her mother's eyes were drooping at that point as she was struggling to stay awake. "It could have been tea, I'm being very careful until I can tell Naoya-sama."

Ren shooed her with hand gestures with a big smile on her face. "Go rest, go rest, I'll be fine!"

Her mother placed a finger over her lips on her way out. "But keep it a secret, okay."

Ren nodded until the door shut. Another baby could mean she could train it to be her personal servant. If it was a girl, it would be for the better too, she could dress her up in all sorts of cute outfits and teach her how to be like her. She'd be Ren Jr. like her china doll. She shot a sideways glance at the doll sitting among a clutter of her things wearing her black hair long, dressed in a red kimono. "That's great news. Another me would be fun."

The thought lingered in her mind as she waited for her father expectantly, but he was taking a lot longer than Kazuya, who was already supposed to be back. She was growing bored and tired, less inclined to have a fun conversation with either her father or brother. She rolled onto her side and pulled her blanket over her head, closing her eyes once she was tired of waiting. She settled into light slumber when the sound of hurried steps and her door sliding open noisily woke her up. Someone's hands were on her shoulder, shaking her body. Whoever it was, they smelled bad, like sweat and dirt.

"Mmm," she groaned unpleasantly.

"Ren, wake up," Kazuya called. "Come on, I have something fun for us to do, let's go out and have fun. Ren, wake up, come on."

She shoved his hand away. "Take a bath first, you smell."

"Ren, let's go, there's this nice place I wanna show you, let's go!" His voice seemed desperate and his shaking was relentless.

She opened her eyes to see him staring down at her with a forced smile. She could tell something was bothering him, but was too lazy to ask. "I don't wanna go out, I'm tired right now," she muttered. "Ask me later…like…"

"I'll buy you anything! A new kimono, I saved up a whole lot of money, I can even get you sweets, just get up."

That piqued her interest. She lugged her heavy body from her futon with a sigh and rubbed her eyes. "Okay."

Kazuya took one of the thinner blankets and draped it over her head. She held onto it and looked at him as she rubbed one of her eyes. "I'm too tired, though."

"Come on, I'll carry you."

"You can't carry me around everywhere, that's embarrassing!"

"There's no one where we'll be going, come on, no one will see," he said hurriedly. "We'll get out the back door, no one's watching there." He turned around, his back facing her. "Come on."

"Okay, but I want a red kimono."

He nodded.

Ren lugged her body onto his, feeling it weigh ten times more than it actually did, but even so, he straightened himself out. "Hold onto the blanket, it'll be bad if you get worse."

"Then don't take me out, idiot."

He laughed, heading out the door after adjusting her weight over his back. "After all of this, you'll be fine," he whispered to himself. "You will."

"What're you talking about, stupid?" she whispered, resting her head on her arm to continue sleeping.

"At the end off all this…"

She smiled lightly and closed her eyes. "…I don't get it."

* * *

**Present Time**

Her head started to hurt after she recollected the events preceding the fire and a chill rushed through her as she waited beneath the rustling leaves for Ichimaru to come back. She wanted to avoid making another comparison between him and her brother – action-wise – in order to avoid recounting the past. She hated thinking about it just as much as she disliked talking about it. All she cared about was taking care of the bastards responsible so she could leave it all behind. She knew it would be difficult for her to really concentrate in life when the memory, as fleeting as it was, slipped in through every barrier she set up. It wasn't an accident, no matter how natural it seemed. An old woman who worked there said there wasn't a fire in the kitchen, but she died and could no longer tell the story. There were other things too. Things that she couldn't explain herself like the silhouettes on her walls or the noises. Everything was out of place.

"Ren-chan~"

She jolted and looked up to see Gin staring at her confused. "What do you want?"

"Yer daydreaming."

"So?"

"What's going through yer head?"

"Nothing important, I was just updating my schedule."

He grabbed her by the hands and pulled her up. "Let's go, all we gotta do is keep walking and we'll get there soon."

She eyed him suspiciously, but he led the way. Halfway through the trip she complained about her ankle again and he carried her the rest of the way, to her delight. Though she was a bit embarrassed about being carried to the grove, after a while of comfort, she got used to it. It seemed easy to fall asleep and the little vague reveries she met with were wonderful in comparison to her usual film of nightmares.

* * *

** x L i l i m**:

I'm a little iffy about the chapter, but a way to shake the feeling has yet to come to me. I'll sit on it.

I would have so much more to say, but I'll be repetitive and ask those who have yet to vote in my poll, to please do it, though this story is in the lead, and to those who already have, thank you. You guys can vote again through review because golly, I love to cheat, and I'll tally everything up. *chortles*

I see some of you like it when I reply to reviews. I'll try to do it more often without chickening out, cause I like replying as well-I just get overly anxious and weird and end up chickening out, just ask cheesebubble, who gets a kick out of seeing me suffer.

D:

**Thanks to:**

cheesebubble (Seriously, everything you ever write just seems wrong, fuzzy coat.), cmsrawrr (I probably left that too vague, but she was referring to her dead brother. XD So sorry.), The Loyal Newt (No problem, and thank you. :3 lol they should make a Gin version to where's waldo, I'd play it every time. And, I like how you're really hinting at that since it really is a few chapters before we reach that bump, as to whether she goes or stays...shall wait.), Insania10566 (Thank you for voting, I appreciate it! :D), la bella muerte (Thank you very much! And golly that made my day, lol!)

Thanks for reading~


	22. Ghostly Recollection 3

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y T W O

_Ghostly Recollection 3

* * *

_

Gin led her to the hidden plantation sitting between two divisions, both of which were in charge of taking care of the area evenly. It had a sweetened blend of every plant, tree, and flower scattered in the vicinity—a charming mix of every fruit tree at the crux of the plantation and the vegetable garden sitting in the middle. The moonlight fell through the aperture between branches and leaves, lighting up the footprint-heavy dirt path leading an elevated area further ahead.

He decided on the small grove overlooking a clutter of tall buildings, and pestered her awake before dropping her on her arse. He picked at her current demeanor while she rubbed her eyes, threatening to toss her into a ditch for being a killjoy. She grimaced, tugging at the sash around her waist.

Ren looked over her shoulder to the darkened entrance to the plantation before acknowledging the night sky. Stars glinted iridescently, like a light through a prism, decorating the darkness with a rainbow-colored pallet. The shimmering lights served as complements to the conglomeration of stars, and the incandescent crescent hiding behind a mélange of dark clouds. The sight was breathtaking, enough to pull her from her negative introspective.

She took a seat on the grass, sitting with her legs folded and arms crossed around them. She kept an eye on Gin, fearing the night would become another sleepless one emulating the famous four nights they experienced. The notion made her regret attending. Her legs ached with the need of leaving before something worse than a sprained ankle happened. But the atmosphere was becoming and tranquil, the scenery was beyond words, and her brooding turned to mush.

Her gaze traveled past her surroundings, stopping after she felt Gin's eyes on her.

She furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "What?"

"Nothin'," he said passively, while crossing the distance between them.

She turned away, listening to the rustling of his clothes as he took a seat beside her.

"Do ya like it?"

"I haven't decided."

She regarded him as he reached out to her and flinched as his fingertips gingerly touched her cheek before entwining into the loose strands of hair around her face. She leaned into his touch when he lingered, and his fingers ran along the contours of her face until curling underneath her jaw. He tugged her towards him, guiding her while closing the distance between them. His mouth scarcely touched hers before he dropped his hold on her.

She waited in search for something other than surprise to register in her expression.

"Come closer, Ren." He wound his hand over the back of her head before she answered, pulling her into a forceful kiss.

Ren felt his body scoot closer to her, his other hand trail over the curve of her hips to her waist. A violent chill stormed through her, the emotions were in turmoil. Her mind blanked as her eyes fluttered shut and her body move in accordance to her yearning.

He dropped his hand behind her while lifting his body over hers. His mouth hungrily traced down the curve of her neck, teeth grazing her skin. The excitement flit through her, but soon she pushed against his chest.

"What's wrong Ren-chan?"

She searched for excuses as his eyes met hers. "I'm hungry now."

He chuckled, kissing her quickly before retracting.

For the rest of the evening, the conversation was kept to a minimum—overshadowed by the discomfort after her rejection. Every exchange was fleeting, not enough to keep her distracted from going back to the flames which engulfed the Takudaiji manor—her vanity, her family, her life.

She tried indulging in the food, but her mind teetered between her current focus on the night's highlights to the sweet promises her brother made when her blurry vision could only see past his unevenly cropped black hair. She turned to the eerie darkness beyond sets of trees that reminded her of the time she and Kazuya ventured through a large garden, where she faintly recalled meeting someone, but couldn't remember a face. She cursed her memory to hell and back, it was playing tricks on her—forcing her into a pointless recollection that pushed her to the brink of insanity. She didn't need ire, nor was she deeply saddened as the date of their anniversary closed in; all she wanted was a name. Whoever planned the fire, which was strategically outlined considering all the proof, if the person could simply admit to it, in her face…she may live peacefully. But it was impossible. Like a curse without remedy, forever haunting, and permanently etched—it would subsequently evolve into a feeling worse than improbability, but she sought closure to end calm the tempest and bury her past.

"Ren?"

She turned to him, wide-eyed and perplexed. "What?"

Gin stood and offered his hand. "Let's head back."

* * *

Ren remained silent for the rest of her evening with Gin, though she had taken a seat by the window rather than laid to rest as he suggested. Her eyes would venture from the dark room across Gin's to the slight changes in the weather after night transitioned into day.

When every rational thought left her head, she took her leave without bothering to wake Gin. From there, she walked to Fifth Division, where she considered making an excuse for missing Captain Aizen's appointment. She didn't have anything in mind at the moment, but figured with time something would dissuade his attention from her blatant insubordination.

Her day lacked appeal from the start, nothing interesting happened. People looked at her with hostility, but that was a given, she didn't strive to make friends or be good company. She spent as much time gambling with the only group of people she labeled entertaining, who never questioned her or ordered her around. They were lazy drunkards, who preferred gambling over dojo training, similar to her subjective interpretation of fun with the exception of alcohol and the inclusion of any form of tobacco.

She ran into Eiji and Hiromasa on her way to the clutter of buildings where card games were held to hide for the rest of the morning. Instead, she ran into two awkward realities perched on a bench outside a confectionary shop, her benevolent drunkards, only without the alcohol, but the same matching idiotic stare. Hiromasa caught her kissing Gin yesterday, the seed of deception had been implanted and would prove quite difficult to dissuade. Eiji, on the other hand, believed she was the host of Ichimaru Gin's parasitic demon child. Each horrible in their corresponding category, but she faced them with an even stare, both looked taken aback by her slightly depleted look.

Ren took a seat between them while undoing the ribbon that held up her hair. "Morning."

They greeted her in accord.

"I didn't think you'd come back, Takudaiji-san," Hiromasa commented, smiling widely.

She checked her pockets for her carton of cigarettes, until remembering how Gin decided to _coax_ her into quitting. "Do you have a smoke?"

Eiji arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Hiromasa handed and light a cigarette for her before leaning back against the wall of the shop. He shot her a sideways glance as she took a drag from her cigarette. "I saw he slap Captain Ichimaru, didn't think she'd get away without severe punishment."

She watched the puff of white smoke slither from her lips with the passing breeze. "I was already punished."

"What did you have to do, Takudaiji-san?"

"Clean his office," she lied passively.

Hiromasa laughed, but Eiji looked puzzled. "Would that mean he's playing favorites because you're—?"

Ren glared at him, knowing he was going to say _with child_, which she wasn't and had plenty of reasons as to why it would never happen. "Say it, Eiji and you won't be able to breathe out of your nose for a week."

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Ren."

"Hiromasa, did Captain Aizen look for me?" she asked lightly, leaning back on her hands.

"Does he have a reason to?"

"He asked me to go see him yesterday evening," she replied. "I didn't go."

"What did he want with you?" Eiji asked.

Ren shrugged. "Beats me, but he invited me out for tea two days ago too."

"And you said no to the nicest man in Soul Society?" Hiromasa said, amused.

"Ehh, I said I didn't like tea, not necessarily no."

Eiji snorted. "That's a new one. Very hard to believe though."

"I only drink sake and guys like him probably don't so that's my excuse." Ren smirked, taking another drag from her cigarette.

"Women would hate you if they knew," Hiromasa commented. "No one should ever say no to Captain Aizen, it's the unwritten law."

"Which is why I inadvertently said no rather than straightforwardly."

"Then again, asking Ren to do anything she doesn't want is a mistake," Eiji sighed.

"True."

Ren frowned.

"But, you have to wonder what he wanted," Hiromasa said again.

"Did he say anything?"

"No, but it probably has to do with Gin." She stood up, dropped her cigarette and crushed it beneath her foot. "That's all he asks about, out of _pure curiosity_. Stupid captain."

"So there is something going on…?" Hiromasa asked slyly. "Seeing as you're on a first names basis."

Ren scoffed."Keep at it, assholes; I'm going to the bathroom."

* * *

She watched over recruits, each one of them looking her way as discreetly curious to why she was slacking off. Nakada was in the room, toying with his zanpakutō, while waiting for Hiromasa to show. Eiji was sent on more errands and when he invited her to go with him, she refused. If she ran into Gin one more time and he spouted anymore nonsense she would die of embarrassment.

Ren stuffed her hand back into her paper bag, pulling out another Taiyaki and taking a bite. Sweet red bean paste stuck to the corners of her mouth and she didn't bother wiping it away. She shifted in her seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Nakada looked towards the doorway just as it slid open and she followed his gaze to see Gin, accompanied by another seated officer of the division. If she hadn't already swallowed the food in her mouth, she might have chocked.

_Speak of the devil…_

She frowned.

The recruits greeted him accordingly as he crossed the large room to where she was sitting quietly and ignoring him. He nudged her. "Takudaiji?"

Rolling her eyes, she shot him a saccharine smile. "Welcome, Captain Ichimaru." Then she moved a few feet away from him to continue eating. _What the hell is he doing here_?

Nakada approached Gin, bowing and welcoming him. "I thought Captain Aizen would be the one coming."

Gin waved his hand. "Cap'n Aizen asked me ta do it, says he's busy with other things."

"Thank you for coming." He bowed again and turned to Ren with a sly smile—he was fed nonsense by the bumbling idiot while she was away. "Ren-sama, you should consider training a bit."

"No thanks," she replied, finishing her treat and reaching into the bag for another.

Nakada shook his head and walked away. "She's gonna be a pain in the ass, captain."

"'S'alright, I'm used to it."

She grunted. "How long are you planning to stay?"

"'Til the session's over." Gin leaned against the wall.

"Can't Hinamori fill in?"

"Why? Yer not happy to see me?"

"No."

"Ouch."

"Can you go now?" she asked, hopeful.

"No can do, promised Cap'n Aizen I'd stay for the session."

"Why're you still calling him captain?"

"Habit," he remarked, his smile widening.

"Whatever." She pulled out more treats from the bag and laid them out on her lap, wondering which one she should eat next. "Oh, I think you should take the blame for me for yesterday."

"For what?" he asked.

"For missing that meeting with Captain Aizen," she said lightly. "You're the one who told me not to go, take the blame for it."

"It aint my fault ya bailed."

"W-what?" she asked, irritated. "You made me bet on it."

He shrugged. "Then ya lost on purpose."

"You better do something about it, or else…" She trailed off as he looked down to her again.

"Else what?" he asked curiously.

She frowned. "I'll think of something, you'll see."

She leaned back against the wall and took a breath. Deciding on not saying another word to him for the rest of the day, she had nothing to say. Nothing that could be openly discussed anyway, people would get the wrong idea and start rumors that they're probably secret lovers. Rumors could ruin lives. She was more familiar with that kind at least.

Gin came on observation, simply to make sure the people Aizen put in charge of doing extra training were capable, nothing more. During that period of time, he hardly said anything, just did as he was told and observed though his mere presence had others on edge.

The longer she sat watched everyone following instruction she found herself pensive—thinking back further to her feverish condition when Kazuya was carrying her on his back. She remembered it being warm and comfortable, where she could smell the cherry-scented soap used to clean her robes mixed with the smell of dirt and sweat. And how her lids dropped over her eyes even as she struggled to keep them open, how she breathed heavily through her mouth unable to stop the heat from weakening her. The day wasn't very fresh, the sun was strong, the breezes were minimal and there was a staleness in the air that made it seem like mid-summer, but the weather had been off for the last month. They were barely teetering between spring and summer.

She shook her head and stood up. She glanced over at Hiromasa, who was giving instruction to a young girl with brown hair. "Hiromasa, I'm going out."

Hiromasa nodded.

She left the semi-crowded dojo and headed into the nearest restroom.

She washed her face and slapped her cheeks lightly, wondering what triggered the chain of events. No matter what she did or how hard she tried, she could not avoid thinking about them. Delving into them and missing certain aspects of the life that she had been stripped of. Not knowing who had done it or why.

It frustrated her, making her feel worse than she did that day. She needed a way to get rid of them. _I hate thinking about them and the stupid fire._ If she talked to someone, they might stop, but she didn't want to do that. Why should she let anyone into her own personal world? Fusae knew what she told her. Gin was the same. Her aunt's family, what they heard. She knew everything, but at the same time, nothing at all. Kazuya knew it all, but he was dead. And there was no reason crying over the dead.

Ren exhaled as she dried her face.

"_Shit._" She patted her hands dry on her shihakusho and left the bathroom.

She let her mind go blank, but everything just linked back together.

She waited for her father to read to her, heard her mother say she was pregnant and dizzy, Kazuya who smelled like dirt had carried her out of the house, and the fire which spread faster than naturally possible.

* * *

Her head was spinning faster than she could keep up with. Kazuya's dragging footsteps somehow lulled her to sleep, but she was aware of her surrounding enough to confirm she was still awake to a certain extent. She could feel each step her brother took, heard every word he may have muttered—though incoherent—and swore to have never seen the path he decided to take. He made many abrupt turns and shifted her weight slightly with a grunt, but didn't bother complaining. She noticed him stop unexpectedly and it stirred from her light slumber.

She peered over his shoulder as she felt a breeze caress her reddened cheeks.

"Here's good," he whispered and turned around, dropping her on something hard.

She glanced up to see his smiling face. He leaned forward to secure the blanket over her head and held the bottom out for her to take. When she did, he checked his pockets and smiled sheepishly.

She blinked, perplexed.

"Wait here, I forgot something."

He didn't give her a chance to protest or ask to go with him, he simply ran as fast as his legs could carry him, turning back halfway down the street to see her watching him. She felt her lids fall over her eyes and a yawn escape her.

"Making me wait again, s-stupid brother," she mumbled beneath her breath.

As he had asked, she waited. Not voluntarily. If it had been she would have sauntered after him to see what he had forgotten, instead of sitting under the small strip of shade in that unknown territory. She looked up to the tree, barren of fruit because of the heat and watched the subtle flow of the leaves to pass time.

Waiting.

_Waiting._

Bored and exhausted, troubled and bothered, but waiting as long as she had to just to get that red kimono he promised. If he hadn't indulged her in vanity, she would have vehemently rejected. She was too tired to believe she would be able to survive under heat.

_It'll look good on me for my birthday._

She smiled lightly, recounting the days until then. She asked her father for the biggest party ever seen and this year's theme was red. Her mother hated the color red, but that was more of a reason to have it. It reminded her of the time she suggested an all-blue birthday party just to upset her mother, but when it happened, it was all a disaster. Her mother loved when the attention was directed at her, but during the evening, while dressed in blue—knowing the colors looked awful of her—took the initiative to inform everyone that she was pregnant, thus ruining her party.

She was pregnant again, too. If she dared step foot in the room hoping to reveal it to all, she would ruin that child's life until it grew old and died. She'll have a life-servant and the child would have to blame their mother for interrupting another great party to call the attention back to her. Deep down inside she knew she was plotting against her.

Ren leaned against the wall, letting out a shuddering breath. "Kazuya…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ren jolted awake, having fallen asleep slumped against the wall. She heard a cacophony of noise coming from the distance, people screaming and the sound of buildings collapsing.

She rubbed her eyes through the thin fabric of her blanket and got up, stumbling slightly as she stepped further into the street to have a look around and when she looked up…

Her eyes widened.

Gazing into the red flames erupting in the distance, consuming the home it encased with haste. The tallest rooftop she could see held the hall where most gathering took place.

Her heart pounded in her ribcage, causing her chest to constrict with the unpleasantness of the newly found raw emotion. She held her chest through the fabric of her clothes, eyes mirroring the flames flickering wildly where her home was.

_I'm delirious…that's probably somewhere else…_

She walked down the street, hoping to get a better look, but the further she went the worse the feeling became. She recognized the buildings, the distance between the territories to where she stood at a fork in the road and there was no way her calculation was wrong.

Engulfed in unrelenting flames was her home and inside her family, her luxury, and lifestyle. _No,_ she reconsidered. _They might have made it out in time, but my kimono are still inside. _

She bit her bottom lip in apprehension. They were custom-made, pricey silk kimono. They'll burn like paper. Her worst nightmare lived; she lost her beautiful clothes and jewelry.

She felt a tear at the rim of her eye. _And my jewelry. I hope Kazuya got it out in time. He probably did, he's very thoughtful._

Ren stumbled along the rest of the way until she took a wrong turn and found herself lost within the maze-like streets.

She wondered if Kazuya was at the bench waiting for her. She needed to go back to her place. She traced her footsteps back until she found the apple tree, expectant to see her brother there, but he wasn't present.

She huffed and took a seat at the bench, wrapping the blanket around her body tightly and waited once more. Until she fell asleep and woke up the next morning on her own. She inadvertently created as many excuses as possible to contradict the ones lingering in her mind, but the hard facts had already reveled themselves.

She took her leave nonetheless, no longer wanting to sit around for her brother while feeling exceptionally dirty after sleeping on the streets. She took the longest street straight until she found the way out of the maze-like area and recognized the vicinity. Her home was close by and that fire could have been a figment of her delirious imagination. There was no way any of that could have been real.

When she looked ahead at a group of gossipers upon entering the right street, she hid her head, worried they might recognize her and spread rumors about her unkempt appearance. She scuttled past them but stopped abruptly when she heard them mention her family name.

"A real shame, really. Only a few servants survived the fire at the Takudaiji house."

"And the family?"

"Dead, all of them. It caught them by surprise."

"Didn't any of the servants try to help them out?"

"I heard a group of them went back in but ended up caught inside, died along with them."

"One of the servants mentioned Kazuya-sama had been running around before the fire started."

"Ren-sama was sick, there's no way she could have gotten out alive."

The feeling gripped at her heart, yet there she was alive while everyone else was dead and her house was gone. She didn't need to hear more after getting that confirmation. When she rushed past the territory, she saw a large group inspecting the area. She felt the bystanders watch her in scrutiny, most trying to see her face, but she looked down until her matted black hair fell across her miserable expression.

She turned down the nearest street and headed to the first place that came to mind, though she hated to even step foot in her grandmother's home, there was nowhere else for her to turn. She tried clearing her mind and thinking of something lighter on her sentiments to avoid anything unnecessary and prepared herself for the brunt of her grandmother's rage. If she walked in a mess, she would only make things worse. Her grandmother already hated her; she could only imagine her reaction to this catastrophe. Her favorite daughter and favorite grandson dead, yet the only survivor was her despicable granddaughter.

* * *

**Present Time**

By the time she came back to her senses the dojo had emptied out. Hiromasa stood by the doorway, calling for her to snap out of it.

"What?"

"You seem awfully distracted since this morning," Hiromasa complained. "What's going on in your head?"

"Nothing," she answered straightly. "I was just updating my schedule." She got out of her seat and looked around once more to make sure everyone was really gone. "Are we done here?"

"Been done for an hour, it's already dark out." Hiromasa pointed towards the open door and she peered outside to see the lighted lanterns.

"I should be going home."

He nodded.

Ren walked past him, waving her hand.

She scurried through the division in hopes of avoiding another nightly encounter with Captain Aizen and bolted out the gates with a sigh of relief. He must be very busy if he didn't bother calling her out yet again, or maybe Gin found it in his heart to feel some compassion towards her and made up an excuse. She had severe doubts for the latter; there wasn't a cinch of sympathy in that man's bones.

Her mind was still teetering on the past and present as she walked back home, feeling confident about showing herself to her aunt and uncle and hoping they would grovel at her feet for forgiveness. She would accept nothing less than that; otherwise she would make it her duty to ruin their reputation for what they did to her.

No one ever lays a hand on her and gets away with it.

* * *

The servants seemed eager to greet her for once and continuously asked her if she would like them call out her aunt and uncle. Her response was always no and the more they asked, the irritable she became. Repetition was something she loved to avoid and having to incessantly reiterate the same phrase over and over again was becoming bothersome on her behalf.

What part of _no_ had they failed to understand? If anything, everyone residing in that manor should have heard her say it when she shouted it after reaching her boiling point. The previous euphoria of having two old nobles kneeling before her dissipated, despite it still being as relevant as the ire replacing the emotion, and while huffing her way down the hall to meet with said people, she ran into her darling cousin. In his arms was an equally darling young woman with brown ringlets adorning her heart-shaped face and a coy smile upturned on her rosy lips—the color of her lipstick faded from the heavy kissing she figured they had done, most of it was rubbed all over Hisoka's face.

"What a surprise to see you here, Ren," he said, feigning shock. He looked like he wanted to delay the night of pleasure by making small talk.

"Liar," she stated with a grimace. There weren't enough hours left in the day for her to consider upholding his attempt at conversation without seeming derisive.

"Father and mother have been looking all over for you, they even looked in Fifth and Third Division for the past few days, but Captain Ichimaru was never around and Captain Aizen claimed you never tended to your duties."

"They're good liars," she answered walking past him. She stopped and turned around. "Where are your parents?"

Hisoka and his lady friend had already stepped out the threshold, heading straight down the final open-sided walkway towards his side of the manor to begin a very festive evening. He peered back into the hallway to face her. "As far as I know, it's teatime for my mother."

With that affirmation, he led his guest away.

Ren continued down the hall, heading towards the usual room where Sayuri enjoyed her evening tea with her fat husband.

The further in she went, the dimmer the lighting became and the less workers situated along the hallways. Most of them were happily involved in rancorous exchanges outside on the verandah. She rolled her eyes as she caught wind of what they talked about—nothing remotely interesting, just baggage that kept commoners carefree. When she turned into the right hallway she stopped after noticing a stream of light falling across the floorboards and hearing the quiet murmur of her aunt's voice being carrying.

She approached silently.

They'll spit out their tea in shock when she bolted inside. It would be the perfect entrance—

"…found her yet."

She stopped suddenly.

"The few that came back said the group was killed," Kyozo added, his voice gruff with agitation.

"They underestimated that servant girl of hers."

_Servant girl…?_ She stepped closer, slumping against the wall to listen in.

"No," Kyozo remarked. "She has others helping her. _Tch, t_his would have been easier if she would have died in that fire as we had planned."

_The fire…_

_

* * *

_**x L i l i m**:

Dun, dun, dun-wow, okay, how many people expected that? Raise hands.

Oh, sorry about missing for so long...I was very involved in many activities, including a one-month vacation, and babysitting-this kept me too busy to realize I hadn't been writing, oh, and that there were chapters already finished...sorry. Well, new chapters should be coming out relatively soon. By the way, the story won the poll. Thank you to everyone who voted, and know that you will get your seven consecutive updates sometime in the near future, once I finish them! D: (_Psst, you won't wait that long, and besides...you'll have a chapter a day for a week...it may be worth the wait especially because those chapter posses a wonderful transition before-and **The Loyal Newt** this is for you-the outcome of the defection is decided! Dun dun dun._)

So yeah, there are a lot of things planned after these chapters. It might go stupid for a few chapters-by stupid I mean something very reminiscent to the antics portrayed in the first few chapters-because after that everything will turn serious...and I will try my best to not let **cheesebubble **influence me otherwise. Also, excuse the poor writing, I wrote this a while ago, and I decided on not rewriting the entire thing because of time issues (I've got none, sorry), I'll do better come Ch 24. Chapter 23 should be out soon.

Now, enough talk.

**Virtual cookies/milk/chocolate cake/smoothies-take your pick-to**: cheesebubble, cmsrawrr, ThorneSmith, CheshireKatX3, sesshomaruXme, FireWingedWolf, kaito angel, and The Loyal Newt


	23. Frustration

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y T H R E E

_Frustration_

* * *

"She should have been killed in that arson as we planned."

Ren lost her composure after having heard the words leave her uncle's lips like a generous compliment, and remained slumped against the cold surface of the wall for the rest of their tête-à-tête. It was hard to digest in one sitting, but she commended their lack of shame when it came to acquiring what Sayuri rightfully claimed as hers—dealings of the Takudaiji and the large fortune left for her to inherit had they the decency of telling her on the day they chose to raise her.

Her decrepit grandmother may have been reluctant, but she never said she wasn't willing to put a roof over her head, which she did for an entire month after the fire happened and the case was overlooked on natural causes. Ren spent hell during that long month, doing and dressing as the mummy wished, and even going about the entirety of the month without attending gatherings she had planned or even stepping out of the large manor. She was forced to continue her studies after the first week of her parent's death happened. Her grandmother thinking it long enough for her to mourn the loss of her pricey trinkets and silk. She insensitively forgot to mention the death of her family in that sentence, and while she was still very sensitive about the vanity she lost, her melancholy went out to Kazuya, who went through the trouble of hauling her out of the Takudaiji manor before the fire started. She wasn't finished mourning, but to avoid speaking with Kosoka Shouko, her grandmother, in any way, she bid farewell to her grief and bottled the feelings well enough for her to feel delighted about their deaths.

She figured they had it coming. Her father was a bastard, her mother was a whiny bitch, Kazuya acted like an arrogant prick when it came to communicating with others, and she was a combination of all of that. They deserved it, and that was enough to keep her going without complain, even while she was being passed onto the same people who did everything in their power for envy and greed.

At the same time, as she felt very tempted by the rising tide of anger to storm inside and stake them both with her zanpakutō, she noticed the subtlety in their words pointing the finger to a third party. One that went without proper mention—although it might have been the pity she felt for the Sakamoto that led her to disregard her opinionated notion of it being something deeper. They were so pathetic and undeserving of her sympathy that it made her sick to feel the sentiment threaten to choke away the remaining breath in her lungs.

Ren waited until the overwhelming feelings washed over like a new wave, until her equanimity could be flaunted if not acquired. So she could think rationally instead of being driven by the vindictiveness holding onto her sanity. She was too angry to function, enough to freeze her dead in her tracks and make her as quiet as a mouse like the situation demanded.

By the time the mischievous smirk returned to her glossy lips, she had already thought of a thousand ways to kill them and it only made her impish smile widen more. She interrupted her ranting uncle midsentence, pushing apart the shoji screens with force that made them slap against the end of the wall, and her sapphire orbs took in the scene of the precarious marriage before her. Had it not been for greed, envy, and power the tall, beautiful Sayuri would have never remained in her union with the plump Kyozo—who in the right mind would?—unless she was as insane as she seemed.

Kyozo and Sayuri stared at her wide-eyed, the room buzzing in secrecy as the cicadas rang behind the walls of the tiny, well-lit room. The cups sitting on the table, full of clear red liquid had gone cold without touch, and with her hands tucked underneath the table, Sayuri's eyebrows furrowed in disapproval. Kyozo followed close behind, he being the first to speak, "Have you forgotten your manners?"

Ren sauntered into the room, kicking off her shoes on her way in, acting a fool when she leaned forward to rub her uncle's balding head affectionately. "Spare me the lecture, fatty."

Sayuri's hand shot up to grab the sleeve of her outfit and jerked her slightly to face her. "At least present yourself before entering."

She frowned, bothered, the wave of anger returning. "I think you forget that the owner of this manor is me," she said through a crisp whisper. "I'm only letting you _borrow_ it."

Her elders remained silent, knowing it to be true. The couple cast easy glances at one another for clarity in the small gesture, while she rounded the table to the other side to join them for a serving of tea. Her emotions fluctuated, but she managed the proper control to keep them hidden beneath her sleeve.

She dropped her sword behind her noisily. "Ask someone to get me a drink, sake please," she ordered looking at her aunt.

Sayuri looked scorned.

_Good, you bitch_.

The smile remained on her face as her aunt excused herself to call in one of the many uniformed maids roaming the corridors to fetch what their infantile heiress demanded.

Ren leaned over the table, running her index finger in circles over the table as her eyes settled on marking the patterns she created with it. "You two are awfully secretive," she said, running her mouth unintentionally. "Were you speaking of your sex life? Or did I disturb a possible act underway?"

She winked at Kyozo suggestively, and his face flared with anger. Sayuri was gone, so the conversation only involved them, which made it ten-times more satisfying.

"You have no sense of decency," he growled.

"Really?" she asked curiously, too innocent for her usual crude nature. "If you think I require it, by all means, _teach me_."

Kyozo seemed more intrigued than offended and watched the subtle movements she made with her body. The rise and fall of her chest, the shift of her right leg to expose the paleness of her thigh as the skirt of her shihakusho rolled over slightly. She ran her fingers through her hair pretending not to notice his obvious stare. She moved to lean on her hands and let her eyes wander after twisting her long locks of hair and dropping them over her shoulder.

The atmosphere intensified.

"Behave yourself!" he snarled, averting his lecherous gaze.

"It's proper to be modest, but not shy," she said, looking at her cuticles, "but you should already be aware."

She was so angry her heart was beating in her ears. She wondered where all this restraint came from, normally she'd be prepared to be rash and out of line when fulminating, but as miffed as she was—the revelations still flowing in her mind—she only thought of murdering them on the way in. Once she took a comfortable seat, taking the reins as she should have to start, and looked her family's murderers in the eyes without losing control of her calming façade.

She smiled coyly, overhearing the whispered demands Sayuri was making to her servant outside and the annoying sound of her nails running across the wooden surface of the short table.

Sayuri entered, her gaze quick to take in the changes in her surroundings, including the beads of sweat having formed over her husband's temples and the unladylike way her _precious_ niece had taken to sitting in. She glared at him disturbed by his actions.

"Sit properly," Sayuri demanded as she took her usual seat besides her pudgy husband. She shut her eyes for a second, took a breath during her short contemplative and looked at Ren, who swung her right leg back and forth. "The sake should be coming soon."

Ren felt the cloth of her skirt sliding further down with each swing, and every time it happened, she would smile carelessly. "Great," she said, reaching into her kimono for her cigarette pack.

"Don't you dare smoke in my presence," Sayuri warned with her finger pointed.

"Then leave." She placed a stick between her lips and lighted it with a match. Her aunt, though bothered by the stench of tobacco, made no motion to stop her. So she continued puffing clouds of smoke while making small talk with her aunt and uncle.

Once the a mousy-looking girl stumbled in, trying to balance the sake bottles on her circular tray, Ren fixed her posture and watched the girl as she poured her a saucer of rice wine. She excused herself and padded down the hall with haste.

Ren took a small sip from her sake and set it down while wiping the liquid from her lips with her thumb. "So, what's the hurry?"

"What are you talking about?" Sayuri sneered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I heard you were looking for me all over the place. So, what business do you have with me?"

"About that," Sayuri cleared her throat while casting a demeaning sideways glance at her fat husband, "we hope you'll excuse our earlier behavior, Kyozo's especially."

She stared at them, amused. "That's kind of you; I'm quite impressed that you would set aside your pride to apologize. To me, especially."

"This is not an apology," her aunt snapped.

"Good to see you bury the hatchet," she rephrased mockingly, finishing her drink and slamming the saucer as she struggled to stand with her zanpakutō in hand. She rubbed her sides with a hint of complaint and crossed the room, allowing her aunt and uncle to follow her in scrutiny. "Whatever you want to call this settlement, I'm happy it happened. It's horrid having to sleep in the division barracks. Nothing can compare to the sights outside my bedroom window in this mansion. It was my mother's favorite room after all." She slipped past the threshold, waving her hand in their direction as if dismissing them. "I'll have someone clean out the mess in my room."

When she stepped out, padding down the hall with her hands balled so tightly her knuckles had blanched, she heard Kyozo and Sayuri suspire. So she retracted and poked her head back inside, her long black hair cascading over her shoulder as she caught their attention with a shallow smile. "I hope your head's all right, dear uncle."

Kyozo patted his balding head nervously, forgetting the incident that led to her sympathy. "Fine, thank you."

Ren slipped into the room and took her bottle of sake. "I'll need this if I plan to sleep in that mess."

.

.

.

.

.

.

It looked like a tornado had touched down in the center of her room, pillaged by a band of thieves—something horrible to behold in short, especially with the neatness she was used to when it wasn't a disheveled mess. Ren called as many maids as possible, ordered them to restack her Ayano and Kuroki novels in the knocked over shelf, to fold her silk in her chests, and arrange her jewelry in their corresponding boxes. The women did as they were told underneath her vigilant gaze; every wrong they did was scorned and corrected. She continued drinking while watching, remembering that just before asking them to reorganize her things; she had been the one to mess things up a tad bit more. She only felt like throwing something, so she picked up her mirror and tossed it to the other side of the room, hearing it smash once it hit the wall and the glass clatter against itself when it hit the ground. When that happened, she couldn't resist throwing more things as she recalled the numerous clues those around her dropped pertaining her family's murder. Ichimaru Gin, who had nothing to do with what occurred at that time, knew that she was beyond wrong.

She understood the reason why her aunt and uncle let them be. He probably blackmailed them about it, and now she knew. She was almost sure Fusae was also aware of this, but kept it a secret to keep her out of harm's way.

What could a fat bastard and an old hag possibly do? Honestly.

She scoffed at the unpleasantness of her idea, and slipped out of the room after finishing her bottle. She considered heading to the kitchens to continue drinking the sake supply, but after feeling cold wisps of wind pass by she changed her mind. Because of the alcohol, her skin had grown hot, though she had yet to feel the effects of the alcohol, so the cold felt good. It took more than one bottle to have her acting like a nut job.

She bent down to remove her tabi and tossed them into her room before stepping further from the aperture of her double doors. When she shot a glance past the open-sided corridors she could see the dim lighting of Hisoka's bedroom, and watched as his woman for the night mounted him in the heat of passion. Their lips met in ardor, her fingers ran through his hair with subtle hints of hesitation, and the muscles in his arms wrapped around her slim figure in excitement. She turned away from her cousin's actions and continued down the corridors, following the hallway and headed into the next one instead of moving towards the door that led to the garden. Across from her hall was Kazue's and she mostly remained on her side of the mansion, but from time to time the innocent woman passed to meet with Ren coincidentally.

Ren had Fusae put away her priciest kimono in a small room up a latter. There was a door that led to the room in question inside her bedroom, but because of the mess and previous difficulties the shoji screen was jammed. So she took a longer route, and once she arrived asked Nyoko, the old woman in charge of hairdressing, to pick out a kimono of her preference and help her dress in it. Nyoko complied, but not without first making a snide comment about her itty-bitty shihakusho and how unladylike and immodest it was for an unmarried woman to parade herself like a whore. Of course, her words were spoken in a way that bristled, not add onto the burning fire of frustrations.

Nyoko pulled out a slender box with a raven-colored kimono decorated with a clutter of white, red, and deep gray flowers and a matching obi. She remembered wearing it during the last event she attended that was held in her family's honor, the anniversary of their deaths especially because of the commodity it reeled in. It was ironic for her to wear it, but didn't ask the older woman to return it to its place. She would wear it. June was right around the corner, with the anniversary of her family and Tsujimura Ryuusei—a gathering she was too much of a coward to attend.

"Draw a bath for me."

"You have your maid for that," Nyoko said, defiant. She could be anything but kind when it came to being ordered around like a servant rather than a hairdresser, but her insolence meant nothing to Ren.

"I asked you to draw a bath for me!" she ordered stoutly.

The old woman looked appalled at first with a mixture of shock, but caught wind of her mistress's unpleasant undertones. She bowed her head slightly, muttered an apology, and left the room to comply with her order leaving the box in her hands.

Ren fought back the urge to toss it into the wall and fire the woman that instant, but set aside the box in the small table in the corner of the room.

It was bottling up, all of her resentment in small confides beyond her reach just waiting for her to reach her breaking point.

Instead, she smashed the empty ceramic bottle of sake by throwing it across the vacant hall. A delighted smirk appeared on her face while watching the shards bouncing off the ground and scatter across the intersection.

She wished someone stepped in it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ren spent over an hour soaking in lukewarm water, mulling things over.

It took a while for her long hair to dry, even with the help of Nyoko who tried drying it with clean towels. The old woman dried her body off and slipped her into a temporary robe for her to pass time in—most of which was spent in the kitchens drinking two more bottles of sake with the female cook, Mao, who shared her love of liquor and smoking. Mao didn't complain about smoking in the kitchen, she was a gruff-looking woman with boyish black hair that reached her shoulders. She had strong arms and an intimidating look, but had breasts the sizes of melons, which Ren was quite envious about, and a slender waistline. She was conventionally pretty, in an ambiguous way, and if she were a man, Ren would have slept with her numerous times. But maybe that was the alcohol talking.

Mao kept her interested in talks of what had been occurring inside the manor since her sudden escape, but eventually brought up the fox-faced bastard.

"Is it true you're romantically involved with Ichimaru Gin?" Mao questioned, her voice smooth but gruff. "He's a captain of the Gotei, right?"

"It is anything but romantic," she stated crisply. "We've had good times."

"So, you fucked him, eh?" The slender woman smirked knowingly, pointing her finger at the mistress. "I wouldn't expect less of outta you."

"What are you saying?" she asked, mildly offended.

"Please, don't act innocent; you could have any man in your bed if you wanted. I wouldn't be surprised if the rumors about you and that captain were true."

"Most are true. I did sleep with him, but it wasn't romantic. I felt the urge and acted on it."

"Atta girl," she praised, smirking widely as she slapped Ren's shoulder.

Ren didn't feel too proud about having slept with him, but remained quiet, continuing the conversation until Nyoko returned to fetch her. She bid farewell for her evening friend and headed back to the room where her kimono was hung up in a stand waiting for her to wear it.

The old woman helped her in it, draping its many layers over her pale shoulders one after the other and wrapped the matching obi around her waist as tightly as her trembling hands could manage. She combed out the knots in Ren's hair, where she complained to no end, and then styled it as deemed fit. She tied her black tresses up with pieces of hair cascading down the back and a hairpin she found lying around that resembled the one she had seen in Ichimaru's possession, but she made nothing of it.

Ren needed to take a walk, and so, she dressed in her expensive clothes to remember how the fabric felt against her skin in comparison to the shabby shihakusho she had to wear because of the severed connections, to take her leave. She ran into Hisoka on the way out, her cousin offered to accompany her, but she refused saying he smelled of sex and shame.

She left the Sakamoto manor with no particular destination in mind until she decided to confront Ichimaru Gin about his knowledge of her family.

She shunpo'd to Third Division after walking a block from her home.

It was dark, but the guards allowed her in knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer if they even intended to ask her to leave. There were few lights in the barracks and even fewer soldiers patrolling the inside of the division. She headed straight to Gin's office, to check if he was doing extra hours in his office, half expecting to find him with another woman to justify the sudden jealousy that overcame her.

She walked up the rickety staircase and took a turn, surprised to see the dim light emerging from inside his office and the lack of sound. She didn't bother knocking and entered while she pushed her sleeves over her hands. Her eyes landed on Ichimaru, who wasn't doing much of anything, just sitting behind his desk with that same eerie smirk decorating his thin face. She shut the door behind her with a loud snap.

"What—"

"How could you not tell me they were under my nose this entire time?" she demanded, brushing aside her crass interruption as she crossed the room to stand at his side. His gaze met hers, perplexed. "That my aunt and uncle are the ones to blame for my family's death."

"Uh-oh," he said mockingly, leaning back in his chair. "Guess yer not as dumb as ya look."

Ren slapped him, bothered by the mocking tone and even more by the fact that she managed to hit him straight in the face with the loud sounding snap. "My patience is running dangerously thin, Ichimaru," she said through clenched teeth. "I don't have time for your teasing."

Apparently, he didn't have time for her empty threats either.

Gin grabbed onto her brusquely and hastily, with strength he never used against her, to slam her back over the surface of his desk. A number of things lying over it were either knocked over by the hit of her back or pushed aside as she tried wiggling out of his agonizing grip. A bottle of ink sitting on the desk had been knocked over, the black liquid spilling over the surface and traveling through the weathered cracks of the wood, seeping over the papers smashed underneath her skin and drenching her already black kimono a darker shade. The pain seethed through her back and she groaned in response, her teeth clenched and eyes screwed shut from the sudden fright that washed over her. He stared down at her with eyes as frigid and awful as he, looking like a predator about to devour its prey.

She stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights, saying nothing. Her bottom lip trembled and she let out a shaky breath as if showing her resignation, but he didn't buy it as sincere for his grip tightened. Her hands felt bloated without blood running through her veins, halted by his harsh clutch. Her breathing quickened to match the erratic pounding of her heart.

He leaned closer, and she struggled more. "I aint got no more patience for ya."

She inhaled unsteadily, moving underneath the weight of his body in fear, but he kept her still. "L-let me go," she whispered, still an order not a pleading request. That seemed to upset him. His grasp nearly snapped both her wrists and she had a tide of tears welling up in her eyes, but she bit her lip to hold them back. "Y-you're hurting me."

The mocking smile returned to his face, her insolence arousing a feeling within him, but he didn't spare her anymore words as she would have liked.

Ren pushed against him defiantly. "Let go of me this instant!"

"I can hardly restrain myself, Ren." His sultry tone made her shudder in anticipation.

She lifted her head slightly, tilting it upwards to meet with his proximity and without much though her lips brushed against him.

And he didn't restrain himself.

* * *

**x L i l i m**:

Sorry everyone! For taking my sweet ass time to update. It's been too long (in my opinion)! Here's the new chapter, which took forever to write because I decided to change the course of events in the end. I had this chapter written up differently, so this is all new content. Also, the seven chapters for this chapter that will be update everyday for a week will be ready early October, like first week or second week. I hope no one minds...I really will be updating every day! D:

I wish I had more to say, but yeah...thank you for taking the time to read! :D

And many thanks to: cheesebubble, The Loyal Newt, Luxord's Xigbar, and shadowdemontenma for reviewing the previous chapter. :D


	24. Release Me

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y F O U R

_Release Me_

* * *

Whether frustrated or genuinely pleased, there were few things that had the ability to dismiss such emotions from within her—smooth out a palette of vibrant colors and mix them as one—smoking eased the fluctuation of feelings and sex turned them to passion. Ichimaru Gin, in particular, knew exactly where to touch, where to press his body and how much pressure he should put against her; he knew exactly how to kiss every inch of her body to get the best reaction. He understood the way her body worked on a sexual level, possessed the ability to make shocks of electricity race down the length of her tense figure.

He could change her mind with a simple touch, and she wouldn't notice. She hated him for it, but her body craved the feel of his long fingers sliding across pale, naked skin. He touched her gently many times before, hands curving along with her figure, lips savoring the sweet taste of her skin, and the jolt of her body crushing against his when she could hardly handle anymore of his caresses.

But at the moment, he was anything but gentle. The frustration was still evident in her face and actions, he, too, seemed bristled by her audaciousness. He crushed her underneath his weight, not bothering to remove her kimono with the patience required, and his kiss was rough and passionate. He nipped at her bottom lip and sucked before pushing apart her lips with his tongue. She screwed her eyes shut, dropped her hands back to push herself up but he dropped her back down. She wasn't sure she liked the sudden turn of events. She wasn't necessarily used to being dominated in every sense of the word, so it might have bothered her a bit that the grip he had around both wrists—aching and swollen from the pressure—couldn't be released. Even if she could somehow muster all her strength and use it against him, she was sure her wrists would snap instead. It didn't seem he would mind that happening.

He was rougher, hasty, and strong against her. Didn't mind if he ripped apart her clothes if it meant getting straight to the best part. She ached wherever he touched, every nerve in her body enticed, her breathing was heavy, and her temperature boiling over—she wanted more.

She might have forgotten to breathe multiple times for she was literally gasping as he eased into her, the only time he probably had during the length of their meeting. He had forcibly turned her, pulled back her head by twisting his fingers in her tangled mess of hair when he would lean against her, lips pressed to her ear as she moaned for him to stop—something he wasn't willing to do even if she begged. He whispered into her ear, things that irked her at the time, bothered by the acridity of his words.

"Yer actually a masochist, aint ya Ren-chan?" he whispered, nipping at her earlobe.

Ren breathed, feeling him jerk her further back and the tears rim her eyes. The position was uncomfortable. Her abdomen was pressed hard against the edges of the desk with his hips crushing her ass. She could barely prop her upper body up without him having to pull her hair. The spilled ink stained her palms and a good portion of her exposed chest. It ran down the length of her body soaking her already ruined kimono, while the glass bottle teetered on the edge of the desk. The incessant dripping of ink began to irritate her, only adding onto her frustration from before. She clenched her teeth, opened her eyes and stared at the shadows forming on the ceiling. She felt him getting hard just rubbing against her bottom, and she couldn't help but feel a fire lighting between her legs.

There was some truth in his words, though she never allowed anyone to treat her so belligerently. She was prideful. She hated being subdued by a man when she worked so hard to learn the art of seduction. Men bent to her will for a simple glance, a minute conversation, a lithe touch of her fingers—they would do anything. But Ichimaru did something to her that caused the opposite effect. He barely put enough effort and she drowned in him, just as she was then…basking in the pain he inflicted on her and attaining pleasure almost instinctively.

"If you're going to fuck me," she barely whispered, panting, her fingers coiling against her palms as she felt his hands slither down the length of her, "then do it already."

He chuckled darkly. "Yer a dirty slut and ya know it."

"Fuck you," she answered, deliberately pushing into him and stifling a moan. She felt the sweat trickle down the side of her face, waiting for his response, but it was quiet for much longer than expected save the sound of his tongue teasing her earlobe, or the rustling clothes whenever she shifted.

He dropped his hold on her hair, and she pressed her forehead against the cool surface of his desk, strands of black hair fell over her shoulder a tangled mess. His hands pulled the skirt of her kimono apart and pushed it up so far up she felt a wisp of cold caress her inner thigh. She gasped, surprised by the cold and the quick dip of his hand under her damp womanhood. She bit her lip to silence her pleasured moan.

"Mmm," he hummed, dropping his lips to the nook of her neck and sucking at the sensitive skin. "Spread yer legs for me, Ren, and then I'll fuck ya all ya want. Can ya do that for me, eh?"

She nodded. "Yes," she said, barely audible while doing as he said.

"Good girl," he whispered, kissing her bared shoulder.

He didn't waste time from then. Easing himself into her and pushing her down to thrust into her with more force. Ren could barely contain her pleasured cries, unable to silence them as she writhed before him. But she wasn't sure she cared if there were people outside that could hear her.

He held her by the hips, fingers digging into her skin as he fell into a preferred rhythm. He never held back during the entire session, not once. She could tell by his movements, the sound of his voice, the way his hands cupped her breasts and kneaded them, how they slid past her messy attire to her abdomen to her crotch and to her wet folds. He bit her shoulder, anywhere he possibly, left multiple bruising marks on her, let the pain fill her with pleasure she never thought she would feel. He filled her.

As she began feeling the peak of their passion, he turned her around and sat her on the edge of his desk before pushing into her once more. She held him with both arms draped around his shoulders while his sat behind her planted on the desk. He buried his face into her neck breathing heavily, just as she, and pumping harder and faster than he had previously. She gasped, fingernails scraping along the length of his clothed back, her mind suddenly wishing he had taken the time to remove all his clothing than just hers, but she didn't care at that moment. She wanted the feeling building in her core to last. She felt her back arch, her chest pressing hard against him, and a loud moan ripping from her throat. She called his name when she came, clearly, said it close to his ear loud enough for him to hear.

Gin evened his pace afterward, taking her face in his hands to kiss her deeply. Wrapped his arms around her waist, let her hands undo his robes, allowed her to feel his naked torso pressed against her, and her soft lips suck on the skin of his neck and lick the length of it. He breathed and tensed up until he reached his climax.

He didn't leave her, stayed with her in his arms feeling her chest moving up and down as she tried to compose herself. But she felt weak and exhausted. Every inch of her body ached. The simplest of touches had her groan in pain.

She balled her hands into fists around the front of his haori and felt his lips kiss her forehead. Then she remembered her frustration, noticed how foolish it must have been to have had a change of heart because this man knew exactly how to appease her.

Ren jerked away from him and further onto the desk with an apprehensive stare. "You disgust me," she cried, attempting to pull together her tattered kimono before scrambling off the messy desk.

She had ink stains all along her torso trailing further down. She had his fingerprints on her, she was bruised with bite marks wherever visible, and long red scratches along her hips and thighs. She covered her naked figure and stood a few feet away from him, keeping an eye on the man as he reassembled his messy clothing. The large, satisfied smirk hadn't left his face even while she began insulting him with everything she could.

"Ya sure yer still mad at—?"

"I am furious," she nearly screamed, pulling her robes for him to see. "You've destroyed my kimono. This was a gift."

"I'll buy ya a new one."

"Go kill yourself," she sneered. "You've never gotten me a thing."

"That's a lie, I got ya—"

He was distracting her. She wouldn't allow it.

"Shut up, just do that for me," she stated, stomping towards the doorway.

"Yer leaving? So soon?" he asked, not bothering to pick up his things from the floor, only stepping around the mess to keep her from leaving. He took her by the wrist, turning her around forcibly. His thumb ran over the surface of her cheek in the slightest and down the curve of her neck. "Yer covered in ink. I doubt ya wanna go out like that."

The fact disturbed her, pricked her in all the wrong ways, but even though she seemed reluctant she removed her hand from the door with a deep frown.

"Then, I'll bathe," she stated. "I'll leave afterward."

"Stay a little longer, Ren-chan," he whispered, cornering her.

Ren looked him in the eyes, could see the hunger deep inside, and a small smirked curled over her lips. "I'll make an exception."

He kissed her eagerly, and that sealed the deal.

* * *

Ren stayed the night, after having coaxed Gin into sharing a bath with her where things only ended getting more heated that they couldn't wait until the two had reached the bedroom. And once there, both couldn't resist another round. Ren had dropped him onto the futon and topped him, taking full control the third time around. She wasn't hoping the night wouldn't end until she was fully satisfied. She already had been, three other times, but she commended the man for having such a steady sexual drive. She wasn't sure she ever met anyone with the same eagerness and stamina. It became a game after they had arrived to his room, where she simply wanted to see how long it took to exhaust. Regrettably, after she lost counts of how many orgasms she had, she realized she would be the first one to call quits. Her limbs were aching more than they had the first time because of all the different positions she was forced to try out. She could barely stretch without hissing from the burning, the pop in her bones, but he held her naked body against his when she tried to sleep.

Gin didn't seem too tired as he wrapped an arm around the small of her waist to draw her into him. She merely suspired, too exhausted to do much of anything but rest. She had a lot of things flood her mind after the euphoria was drained from her tired form.

She closed her eyes, feeling his breath on her neck and fingers moving around in circles over her naked skin.

"Is this purely sexual?" she asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" He lifted his head slightly, to look down at her face.

She opened her eyes and craned her neck to face him with a serious expression. "Can what we've been doing be considered a relationship?"

He chuckled slightly. "Don't tell me ya came drunk."

She arched an eyebrow, mentally insulting him. "Answer the question."

He removed himself from her. The answer was loud and clear from her point of view. She didn't require a straight response. Everything that had been developing between them was purely sexual, and it had always been the same. None of the strange situations they stumbled upon hand any strings attached. Oh, she figured, and it didn't bother her as much as she first thought it would. In fact, she was a bit…glad.

Ren turned over and propped herself over him, watching him trying to sleep—at least look as though he was. She didn't say a word, just nestled against his body with her head on his chest once more attempting to sleep.

"I don't care if this is a game to you," she admitted, getting comfortable. "But I _need _it to end."

Gin didn't give her an answer. He merely wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She had given an order and the silence was deafening.

* * *

Ren had nightmares throughout the mind, reality sinking in much slower than usual. There were plenty of fires plaguing her, Kazuya too. He appeared in every dream, spoke to her as she remembered, but he would turn to ash. She dreamt of their childhood, around the time Kazuya was old enough to choose who he wanted to spend time with and he always pursued her. For the oddest reasons, the dark-haired boy would always follow behind her whenever there was nothing left for him to do, and she would only wander the Takudaiji manor whenever her father was writing his essays or catching up on his reading. She tried to spend as much time outside as possible because young women had to go through more training than men did, for mannerisms and other means to uplift their charms—like a hobby, a talent, none of which she was particularly good at. The strict instructors her father hired were especially annoying, to her, Kazuya loved them and they loved him. Everyone loved the stupid male heir. It always bothered her how insignificant her existence was besides her younger brother only because he was a man. So, she always tried to be better at everything. Always flaunting all her talents and newly acquired skills, her smarts for mathematical equations and her love of reading and books. She was an excellent writer by the time she reached her late teens, and Kazuya was merely hiding in her shadow, but that was where she liked him best—standing behind her instead of in front of her.

It was selfish.

It was her biggest regret.

Kazuya did everything for her and she almost never thanked him. She had been a horrible older sister to the end. He even dragged her out of a fire knowing that she would continue being an arrogant woman until the bitter end—proud, pathetic, and selfish. That moment in her life, watching the blaze destroys her home in the eve of her eighteen birthdays…rid her of everything she never learned to appreciate. And she blamed it for being the way she was.

Had they survived…it wouldn't change a thing.

She woke up the next morning in pain, most of it centered in her lower back, and soreness inside her body. The sun had barely risen, which explained why Ichimaru was still lying beside her. She stared at him a while longer, smirking at the sight of the visible love bites she left on him the night before. She gingerly touched his face, a smile appearing on her lips as she did, and ran her fingertips over his silver hair. Enjoy the moment, she told herself mentally, it will quite possibly be the last time you see him half-naked. And she did. She took a long look at his half-naked torso and even felt to remember the feel of his slim body against her fingertips.

She might come back to him. It was probable. But at the moment, she needed to think about how to settle her differences with the Sakamoto. Of course, she wouldn't let them get away with murder that easily. Now that she knew, she needed as much time to herself as allowed. Being with Ichimaru Gin would distract her from her plan of action, and he wouldn't seem to mind considering the relationship was purely physical—not the she expected more. Not long ago, she considered having some feelings for the man, but didn't pursue them. She was tentative about serious relationships. None of hers ended well. In fact, any man she had honestly held some affection toward wound up dead. If Ichimaru ended up dead…she would probably be festive, or she thought she would.

This was why she hated physical relationships. Someone always developed feelings for the other person. She didn't want to be it. Putting a stop to it was the only way she could remain prideful and arrogant.

Ren left Ichimaru Gin's room after borrowing one of his uniforms. It helped being around the same height, save a few inches and the broad shoulders. Aside from being a little loose, it fit perfectly. She left her hair down to cover the hickeys and bite marks, and wandered about the barracks to waste time before having to turn up at Fifth Division. She still had duties to attend, though she would much rather waste her time smoking and gambling elsewhere.

When she was still wandering around Third Division, she ran into Kira. He seemed more surprised by her presence than she did about bumping into him. He smiled lightly and greeted her. She returned the greeting with an awkward stare. He was well aware of the relationship she had with his captain even though he would never admit to it, she could see it registered in his face and wasn't sure if he was embarrassed about looking at her since he was avoiding her face like the plague.

"Weren't you going somewhere?" she kindly reminded him, the nicest thing she would ever say to him since she replaced his hair gel with honey. He deserved a lot more than once sentence after hearing about the reaction he had after making contact with the outside world. Sure, he smelled sweet, but the bees sure weren't happy.

Thinking about that day reminded her that Gin never did buy back her honey. She would definitely make a list of everything he promised and demand it.

Kira looked startled, his eyes locking with her for a second before he remembered. "Oh yes, I was going to prepare tea for Captain Ichimaru."

"You do understand he won't be waking up until another half hour, right?" She arched an eyebrow.

He still didn't meet her gaze. She wasn't very bothered, but if Kohana was present she may think it rude. _Who cares?_

He nodded quickly. "Yes, but I like getting an early start."

"I heard tea only takes three minutes to be ready."

"I enjoy making different types."

Ren smirked. "Why don't I join you," she invited herself.

"What?" Now, he looked at her, surprised.

"Yes, you can teach me how to brew tea from scratch," she said, enjoying the sudden tense atmosphere. "I don't think I've even tried making instant."

She led the way, and the blond lieutenant had no choice but to follow. She couldn't wipe the amused smile from her face. It had been a long time since she toyed with someone that obviously felt uncomfortable in her presence.

"Didn't Captain Ichimaru ask you to make some on your first day here?"

"Oh," she recalled, "I didn't make that."

"You asked someone else to help you with it."

"A brown-haired girl made it; I don't remember seeing her around after that though."

"Had you stayed longer, you might have been able to thank her."

She laughed. "I don't think I'd remember her. Unimportant people don't amuse me in the slightest."

The walk to the kitchens was longer than anticipated, but it was vacant. Kira fiddled with a few things while she took to looking through every cabinet and drawer available. She wore a disdainful expression mostly, dropping a towel she pick up with her index finger and thumb in the nearest trash dispenser. She probably looked like a stuck-up noble, and she was. The worst part about the kitchen was that it seemed filthy when it wasn't. Kira assured her that someone had been asked to clean it the day before.

"You should hire better cleaning crews."

"Members of the division take care of the cleaning," he clarified, setting up the ingredients on a small squared counter. "You shouldn't be too harsh on them Takudaiji-san."

She shrugged, approaching him. "Fire them, too."

He smiled weakly.

She leaned into the counter and noticed her hair could touch the surface of the counter. She bristled, taking a ribbon from her pocket and using it to tie it into a high ponytail. She shouldn't care about her love bites or teeth marks when Kira obviously knew and wasn't the type of person to pry. He only seemed more withdrawn than he did at first. But he eventually lightened up his own gloomy ambience with a few helpful pushes from her.

"Why would you drop filthy leaves into boiling water?"

"They're tea leaves and they're for flavoring, else you'd only be drinking boiled water."

Ren hmm'd. "I'm not much of a tea person," she admitted. "Sake tastes better."

"You must have a favorite type, at least one."

"One?" She thought about it. "Black tea, maybe. I don't pay much attention to that sort of details."

"We could make black tea some other time, if you'd like."

"Only if there are pastries," she stated.

Kira nodded in agreement before the door slid open noisily. "Good morning, Captain Ichimaru," he said quickly.

Ren merely looked over her shoulder, staring at the silver-haired man with disinterest.

"Mornin' Izuru," he said, his smile widening. "Oh Ren-chan, whatcha doin' here?"

She could sense the animosity directed her way without a second to spare. Whatever mood Ichimaru was in, she wanted no part of it. She dropped the tea leaves she was looking over and wiped her hands on her robes. "I was just leaving actually," she stated. "Thanks for the tutorial, lieutenant."

"Have a good day, Takudaiji-san."

She waved off, not bothering to bid farewell to Gin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichimaru Gin waited until after the deviant woman was out of earshot. If she heard anything of interest she'd be inclined to somehow eavesdrop on the conversation. He turned to Kira after his eyes followed her on the way out, watching how she unconsciously swung her hips as she walked that could make any man look twice. She lacked awareness of that aspect of herself, he could tell. When she was gone, shortly after Kira made an inquiry he didn't catch, he leaned into the doorway with an expectant look on his face. Things were bound to get better soon, he was sure of it.

He nodded off to whatever it was his lieutenant asked before making his own proposition. "Izuru."

"Yes, captain."

"Ya mind takin' charge of today's work while I step out a bit?"

Izuru looked perplexed, but nodded quickly. "Do you have something to do?"

At that, he felt his smile grow larger. The simple thought had him excited. "Jus' makin' a quick stop at Twelfth Division, I think Kurotsuchi's got something for me."

"It won't be a problem."

With that, he stepped out.

He wouldn't let Ren get away that easily.

* * *

**x L i l i m**:

Thanks to: kaitou angel, cheesebubble, cmsrawrr, The Loyal Newt, and shadowdemontenma for reviewing the previous chapter.

From here on out, there will be a new chapter up every day at around this time. It's around a week overdue because I was too sick to function and had too many other things to finish, so I ended up starting the chapters really late. So, this is a treat to everyone who voted this story first on my poll. :)

Thank you for reading.


	25. Strange Day

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y F I V E

_Strange Day_

* * *

Ren sauntered into Fifth Division to tend to her official shinigami duties. She had plenty, but usually asked one of her close companions to take care of their completion. Eiji took care of manual labor, Hiromasa did her cleaning duties, and Nakada simply spent time with her whenever she slacked off. He took care of supplying the booze for their late night outings and gambling.

That day, she didn't feel too reluctant to take care of her duties. So she attended them all, actually listening to the orders from Lieutenant Hinamori whenever she issued them without so much as an eye roll. That surprised Hinamori Momo. It was a first from the infamous Takudaiji Ren, who was rude, crude, sardonic, lazy, and too arrogant to tend to petty shinigami duties that didn't suit a noblewoman of her caliber. Many people didn't think she was suited to be a shinigami, and her reason to pursue it wasn't very concrete to start, but many changed their minds knowing she managed to ace all her classes. She had every bit of potential available to a handful of students that could make it further in the ranks, but refused to put any effort into it until she accidentally used too much force on the previous Seventh Seat that challenged her, taking her position in the process. Insubordinate officers could easily be removed, placed in another division that could straighten them out, but since her initiation into Fifth Division, Ren was never moved around. She was allowed to do everything she wanted, almost as if her captain didn't care if she humiliated his subordinates, treated them like slaves, lounged around smoking all the time, skipped entire days of work, and going as far as ignoring her superiors. Having a docile, honest, mature, and obedient Ren was a miracle of sorts. It didn't happen every day—no, it never happened.

Her good behavior ensured. Hinamori had to blink numerous times, words caught in her throat, and eyes wide. Ren stared down at the short girl without a hint of complaint, not even crossing her mind.

"Are you feeling well, Takudaiji-san?" she asked finally.

After yesterday's eventful evening, she wasn't sure being unhealthy, miserable, or frustrated was anywhere in her agenda for the next few weeks. The sex was fantastic, uncalled for, but extraordinary. Forgetting it was the difficult part. She regretted having taken such a drastic step to sever her ties with him, though it probably didn't seem like it, but she fooled herself into thinking they were the perfect words.

"Perfect," answered Ren lightly. "So, I'm guessing you need something…?"

Eiji stood a few feet from her, mouth agape and bug eyed. He definitely didn't recognize_ this_ woman.

Hinamori snapped out of whatever contemplative thoughts running through her head, remembering what she was asked to do. "I need someone to supervise the recruits in the dojo. I have to run some errands outside the division and you are the only other shinigami not doing anything."

"That's fine." Ren turned to the blond behind her, the tall man still staring aghast, and raised an eyebrow before turning back to Hinamori.

He shook his head slowly.

"Oh, Satonaka-kun, you can accompany her if you wish," Lieutenant Hinamori suggested.

"Sure."

A sweet, appreciative smile appeared on the lieutenant's face. "Thank you, Takudaiji-san, Satonaka-kun."

The girl sped off after giving them some instruction and remembering the division needed a few more shinigami on patrol. She asked them kindly; both agreed and volunteered Hiromasa and Nakada. Neither of them was working at the moment, the two decided to take some time from their long morning to take a walk around Seireitei. They filled in for guard duty all last month, and hadn't been given anything to do since then for nights. Ren and Eiji were only having a bit of fun at that point.

Once Hinamori was gone, Ren turned to Eiji with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. He returned the grin, tentatively but sure.

"Are we going or are you planning to stand there like an idiot?"

"You're incredibly obedient today." He still looked as clueless as he did when he noticed the difference in her behavior. "Did something happen?"

"This doesn't concern you, dear." She smiled sweetly, reaching for him and taking him by the collar to drag him to the dojo.

* * *

She needed to bask in the tranquility of everyday before succumbing to the duties she knew would need attention. Ren decided to do every possible right she could for an entire week, even if it was against what she believed in—even if it made her cringe, or made her insides churn. She agreed to be obedient, to not make one high-maintenance request, and somehow get through the next seven days without seeing Gin.

Regrettably, nothing ever turns out the way she planned.

During their lengthy supervision, Ichimaru Gin stepped inside the dojo, Ren actually having stepping into give few pointers to avoid looking over Eiji's bare, immaculate body standing only a few feet from her. The man couldn't go through a training session without removing his shirt to show off his muscular physique. She hated and enjoyed that aspect of him.

She dropped the wooden sword in her hands in a sparring match with one of the recruits—it being knocked out of her grasp—from the distraction of the captain entering the room, one that wasn't in charge or overlooking the division. He stepped inside, received a whirl of greetings, asked for them to continue what they were doing, and leaned against the doorframe eyes glued to her lean frame.

It unnerved her, disturbed her, more so when she bend down to pick up her wooden sword to attempt ignoring the captain. She commended the boy for taking advantage of her distraction and tossed the sword to Eiji with a begging stare. He caught it midair, his eyes not on her but on the man staring at her as if she were his prey, but took over without so much as a complaint. He knew better than to intervene with her personal business but she could read it in his face that he was fighting back the feeling to say something—anything. She wasn't sure what led to that conclusion since their relationship was purely sexual at one point, and his feelings were directed towards a woman that would never give him a second look. He vented his frustrations with her once, asked her to cooperate with his need just that once, and she did, out of pity. He may be watching her back, but Gin wasn't someone he should confront about it. He needed to address her about it.

Ren crossed the dojo to the doorway, fumbling with a carton of cigarettes, and on her way out she shot him an even stare and gestured with her finger for him to follow. He did, slipped out while everyone's eyes were turned and slid the door shut silently. She was leaning against the wooden handrail with a lit cigarette between her lips and sapphire orbs staring off in the distance. He joined her, causally, as if to not arouse the attention of every shinigami in the surrounding area.

Everyone shot a glance nonetheless.

Ren let out a stream of smoke, let it set and dissipate in the breeze, wisps of white still lingering in the air when she decided to speak. "I'll have to return your shihakusho later." She watched him through her peripheral, noticing him standing a few feet to her left, same unnerving smile on his face, gaze locked on her. "You tore my kimono, it's only fair."

"I aint here 'bout the clothes," he said. "Jus' came ta visit yer cap'n, but he's a bit busy."

"You two plotting or something?" she asked humorlessly, taking another drag.

"Maybe yes, maybe no."

She laughed at the thought. She expected it out of Gin, but out of Aizen…_yeah, right_. "Do you need anything?"

"Not really."

She smashed the remainder of the cigarette against the wood's surface and blowing away the residue ash.

"Ya should really stop smoking, Ren-chan."

At that, she smiled widely, turning to him. "'Cause it's bad for the baby," she recited mockingly. "Right. Got it."

He chuckled. "Yer in a mood, aint ya?"

"Not in one where I can speak to you earnestly."

The number of people around them was thinning out, and when she was sure nobody cared for her meeting with Gin, she felt him grab her ass. She jerked around and smacked him away with a growl.

"Don't touch me," she said menacingly.

Gin cornered her again, looking straight at her with a curious glance. She felt her break hitch, heart thumping like a drum in her ears, and hands sweaty against the railing she was holding onto for dear life. She hated being corned like a weak animal, which was something he knowingly did. He opened his mouth to speak, but someone did before he had a chance.

"Gin," called the soothing voice of her captain. "What brings you here on such short notice?"

Captain Aizen managed to sneak up on them both, something she would have never expected to happen to Gin, who did the same thing to everyone else, but she notice the faint confusion flash across his obscured features. Just as he moved from his perch, he stepped down the staircase to join the man, and she noticed a bit of tension signaling for her to leave.

"Jus' came for a visit," Gin said, stepping onto the ground.

Ren turned slightly, catching a glance at both before excusing herself and rushing back into the dojo.

Eiji stormed up to her, grabbing her by the arm for a second to speak to her in private. "What the fuck are you doing getting involved with him?"

She jerked her arm from his grip and took the sword in his hands, blatantly ignoring him as she approached the only recruit sitting out the sparring matches. "I'll spare with you."

The boy didn't question her and stood with his sword at hand.

She didn't care what Eiji had to say. Never did. Not once.

* * *

Aside from the excitement of Nakada's newly shaven head and talk of Hiromasa picking up a girl yesterday evening, patrol was excruciatingly boring. Eiji was a ticking bomb that managed to blow up on everyone's face, especially hers. He claimed to be worried about what Captain Ichimaru's intentions were with her, and that's when she snapped—so much for soaking in the tranquility. She expressed how sorry she was that he couldn't keep his nose out of her business and went on to admit that she had sex with Gin at various intervals, each better than the last. She pulled her collar down just enough to show the marks on her neck and torso before saying that they were the product of the best sex she ever experienced at Ichimaru Gin's side. Her revelation made things worse. Eiji screamed louder, told her to open her eyes and stop fooling herself. Hiromasa and Nakada made a group effort to keep him as far from Ren as they could in case he went too far. Ren didn't worry. She writhed in the sound of desperation in his voice, like he was doing her a favor.

"That man is poison!" he shouted, struggling against the two men at each of his sides holding him back.

"Please, it's not like I'm in love with him." She waved a hand to dismiss the notion, cringed at the thought, and felt goosebumps fill her arms.

He laughed bitterly. "You're the same as with Ryuusei! The same! So, don't say you haven't fallen in love with him!"

Ren balled her hand into a fist and smashed it against his face, dropping him to the ground before resuming kicking him as a bit of blood from his nose managed to get on her face.

"_Fuck you_."

Hiromasa rushed to pull her from Eiji before she managed to beat him to a bloody pulp, but she let out a string of obscenities directed towards him. The blond struggled to stand, holding his nose with the blood flowing from between his fingers and dripping onto the floor. His eyebrows knitted in frustration, and he wouldn't shut up.

He continued comparing her behavior with Gin with Ryuusei's. He kept saying things she didn't understand without relent, went on calling her stupid infatuations a factor in every problem in her life. He clarified that she could have anyone in the world, but she always wants what she can't truly have.

Ryuusei's name just set her off. She was over it, long ago, since before she met Gin so he wasn't an impediment in the start of any relationship. She was free of attachment, mourned, cried, and said goodbye. But the crass comparison to her mush of feelings for Gin to those she had for Tsujimura—it set off a switch. The frustration flooding back, anger taking over, she was tired of standing around being the idiot. No one deserving got what was coming, she always did, except she didn't deserve any of it. What did she do to make her family merit death? A spoilt brat could only accomplish so much. Tsujimura was of noble birth, the only man she ever wanted to marry, but apparently she didn't deserve him because he went and got himself killed. Why was she stuck in the middle of something that didn't earn the time of day? Why was that psychopath targeting her, of all people, her? Why was Gin even important to her?

"Stay out of my life." She shoved Hiromasa from her, eyes red and hazy as she turned away.

"You're making a mistake."

"Well, fuck me and my damned mistakes."

No one spoke to her like that.

* * *

Fusae waited at the gates of the Sakamoto manor, muddied box hidden underneath her right arm. The blond didn't look as perky as she usually did, a sullen look decorated her features and an air of caution mixed between the cold, crisp evening air. Ren's eyes narrowed at the sight of her, anger flooding back into her system and urging her to put an end to everyone who wronged her, even if said person swore their loyalty to her from the bottom of her heart. She was resentful, nonetheless. She could taste the air of secrecy in the air, intensifying the atmosphere between them so much that the shorter blond seemed reluctant about turning over her findings.

She stepped back when Ren was towering over her with a sharp glower. "You knew?"

Fusae stared at her, perplexed. Large eyes unable to decipher the look on her mistress's expression, but smiled to erase the emotion from her face. "Knew what exactly?"

She felt like an idiot even needing to explain herself. "The Saioji clan is your problem, never mine," she said bitterly. "My problem has been in front of me the entire time, yet you hid this from me, mislead me to believe the Saioji had discarded a number of documents on their history just so I could run around in circles." It stung. The fact that Fusae, who had sworn her life to her, had the audacity to lie made her insides lurch. She felt rotten, disgusted, and hurt. There was definitely a lot of ache in her chest knowing what happened. "I'm not an idiot, nor am I so weak that I need everyone protecting me—"

The bespectacled blond looked torn, the words sinking in too quickly to keep her emotions from the influx. "Ren-sama, you don't understand," she managed. "I—"

"Is that mine?" Ren interjected, brushing aside her own emotions.

Fusae nodded robotically, losing the sliver of hope remaining in her eyes. Ren wouldn't be moved by petty comments or excuses. She wasn't a child that needed everyone to protect her from the truth. She was a grown woman with every right to know.

Ren took the box from her arms, slipping past her to the large gates.

"Stop," her servant called.

She did. With one hand on the doorway, she halted her steps waiting for that wretched girl to say what she needed to hear.

"It was too early for you to acknowledge it, you were so happy at the time that I had no right to say something so dire," Fusae explained, as quickly as she could. She was desperate in explaining himself. "I never meant to make a fool of you; I was only trying to protect you."

Ren turned around with a small smile on her face to hide the rising tide of anger threatening to choke her. Three people were trying to protect her from some bigger picture she wasn't aware of. It bothered her more than it should since she expected it to be that way. Always knew she wanted Fusae around to do her dirty work. If she wanted something done, Fusae would take care of it, even if that something meant murder. But she had grown tired of being treated like a doll made of glass from everyone she chose to trust. They held her delicately as if not to shatter her with a single move. She wanted more than that simple status. She wanted to get strong enough so everyone would think differently of her. She grew tired of being the infamous Takudaiji Ren, who spent valuable time smoking, drinking, gambling, ruining people's lives, and having sex with whoever she please. She wanted to rebuild her clan, shake of her enemies, be strong—grow infinitely strong, as dubious as it seemed—and wanted people to rely on her…not the other way around. The entire month served as a reminder of how pitiful her life had become.

"I need to be alone."

* * *

Gin approached Aizen that same evening since their previous conference had been cut short. The bespectacled man walked by his side wordlessly waiting for him to speak, but he didn't feel like saying a thing.

After a moment of silence, Aizen spoke, "Do you need something, Gin?"

"Nah, jus' takin' a walk."

Aizen walked at a faster pace than he, never slow enough to enjoy a trip through the wide streets of Seireitei or feel the calm evening breezes carrying the eclectic scents of the gargantuan area. He hardly cared for peaceful walks, the fact he humored Gin gave him the distinct impression that there was something the captain wanted from him.

"That woman has something I desire."

_There ya go_. "We talkin' 'bout Takudaiji?" he asked, amused. He knew Ren would be a subject of one of their conversations, and he had been waiting patiently for that day to come since the moment she was sent to his division as punishment. He earned her trust believing it would lead to that very conversation.

"Yes, that woman," he confirmed it.

"She's a troublesome one, aint she?"

"You should know better than anyone."

Gin chuckled in response. Whatever she had, he knew it wasn't something he should have.

* * *

This chapter, and the five that follow will be dedicated to the readers. Sorry for not have been able to leave a better (a/n) at the end, but I'm a bit pressed for time. Hope you enjoyed. :)


	26. Hallucinations 1

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y S I X

_Hallucinations 1_

* * *

Ren returned to her room a mess, glad to feel a welcoming aura as she entered with the muddied box tucked underneath her arm. She didn't bother opening or cleaning it, she simply pushed aside the futon laid out for her out and ran her fingernails against the creases of the flooring. She created a small hiding place underneath the floorboards when she first moved into the Sakamoto manor. She kept useless things underground, old manuscripts she found in her grandmother's home that belonged to her father and jewelry that was once her mother's. She took them from that decrepit woman's hands knowing everything that was once her parents were rightfully hers. Kosoka Shouko was aware of her theft and demanded everything be returned to her immediately, but she refused. The old woman threatened to search her room until she found them, at that moment she kept the items bundled up in the farthest corner of her closet. Ren adamantly refused to fork over what she considered her belongings, and decided to tear apart the floorboards with a sapphire incrusted hairpin with a sharp end to get through to the other side. It took various hours after the lights were turned off and days for her to manage the work on her own, but she persevered until she had a deep, box-like, underground storage.

Shouko could search all she wished, but she never found difference in the patterns of the floorboards even after wrecking the entire room like a pillaging brute. They are reason why the woman remains frustrated at her insolence and attitude, everyday she became more and more like her father, but at the same time managed the same emotional levels of her mother.

The floorboards came off and she stacked them. She shot one glance at the box before she stuffed it inside the small, crowded space below. She closed it off and was sure she wouldn't be able to look through it until her anger dissipated, or something interesting came along to divert her attention.

She doubted both.

* * *

Ren watched the season's change, from the cool breezes of night, the blooming of the cherry blossoms during spring, to the horrid summer weather that caused an attrition of humidity, until the moment the leaves in the garden began turning a musky orange-brown…scattering like blankets over the grass. Time hardly mattered for residents of Soul Society, she especially. As she saw things, she had gone over six months without having a run-in with Ichimaru Gin, one that hinted at a personal relationship, or speaking to Fusae as she used to, it was even how long she spent on the grind regardless of what spectators observed. She was thriving to stop everyone from thinking she need protection, which she proved to not need on the various field missions she attended with her division.

She hadn't felt a cinch of curiosity over the contents of the box her blond servant had returned to her. She did once, the same week she stuffed it underneath the floorboards, and she pulled it out from underneath, kept it on her lap for as long as she could before Hisoka stormed into her room. Knowing she no longer had any privacy in her home, led to her ignoring the fact there was something of major importance hidden underneath her floors.

Instead, she focused on everything around her, the things that were pestering her the most at the time. She felt the tranquility and peace of not having Gin breathing down her neck, but couldn't help but feel boredom drown out all the joy in her life. She spent most of her time visiting Kohana and Haku at their home, stopping by Third Division to see Kira who often invited her for black tea and pastries (which at times was attended by Lieutenant Hisagi that oftentimes reminded her about their first meeting…when she cried), the occasional calligraphy with Kuchiki Byakuya, meditated with her zanpakutō in an empty room of the Sakamoto manor, gambling with her small circle of companions, meeting suitors, getting rid of them, and on the side plotting against everyone who wronged her. Her busy schedules kept her productive.

Ren found plenty of amusement at home with making everyone's life a little more miserable, and knowing they all owed her three lives and a fortune meant she wasn't as forgiving as she usually would be. Arguing with her aunt, constantly reminding her that the property they taken sovereign of was nothing more than borrowed land from her—which it was—and making her uncle an uncomfortable mess with a slur of innuendos and very racy run-ins in the middle of the night. She ruined all of Kazue's prior engagements by spreading rumors with the help of Fusae, who wasn't very pleased with the turn of events (though she had no say since aiding her cause was a part of Ren's punishment to the blond for excluding her from her findings). Hisoka had been the easiest to control of the entire family, to ruin and batter, because he was a blundering fool with his mind more focused on increasing his sexual escapades than taking up the family business. And he wouldn't even care for blood relations so long as the number grew larger.

Ren brightened up his day one very crowded evening at the Sakamoto. Kyozo and Sayuri found the best way to get back at her for every way she chose to torture them and that was allow the suitors to pile in. Ren knew that accepting a marriage proposal meant leaving behind the inheritance her parent's left to her, something her aunt and uncle were sure to never disclose to her because they would be benefiting. The old coots ended up with her goods and she would have to survive on whatever her future husband would provide her with, but then again, men only wanted to marry her for the money too. She was entitled to a fortune because of who her family was and their standing in the pyramid. The Takudaiji were at the top with the Kuchiki and Shihōin at one point. Since the death of her family she was in noble limbo, where she was a sitting duck. She still ranked above any other noble family, but she needed marriage to redeem her name, except she wasn't interest in spending her life with anyone. And there was still that little problem with her aunt's sticky fingers all over her wealth. She had yet to give enough thought into that. She did, but her only conclusion was murdering them. It was doable, troublesome, but could be done.

She simply settled for making them angry, all of them with the exception of Hisoka. She ran into him after returning from a failed date with one of her many suitors. She was still dressed in a moss green kimono and her hair was still pinned up with gold ornaments. She met him on the open-sided walkways on his way to join the rest of the nobles frolicking in their wealthy garden. She had been leaning on the railing, back against it with her elbows on the redwood, and when he passed their eyes had locked. She smirked curiously.

"Back so soon?" He smiled and moved closer to her, dressed in clothes that coincidentally complimented hers.

Ren reached for him, grabbing a hold of his collar and jerking him further. She hated how much shorter her cousin was, in fact, she despised how much taller she was than every man her aunt and uncle picked for suitors. Regardless of the many complains she leaned forward, breath brushing against his lips. "Skip the party. Come to my room."

He took her invitation without a trace of hesitation on his features.

She led him down the hall, making sure that their fleeting figures caught the eye of the nosiest maids in the mansion—one that was sure to reiterate the events to Sayuri in an instant. The older woman's eyes widened as she watched them slip into her bedroom, Hisoka's grabby hands all over her body and his mouth at the base of her neck. She smiled, burying her face in his shoulder and taking a handful of his messy brown locks.

Hisoka was only halfway through untying her kimono and down to nothing but his underpants when the doors to her bedroom slid open noisily. Ren turned back, disheveled obi, and hair a mess with the gold hairpins falling from the ends onto the tatami mats. Sayuri stood at the doorway, furious.

"Have you no shame? The both of you!" yelled Sayuri, trudging towards the two and pushing her son from his perch on top of her.

Ren dropped to the ground with an unsatisfying from. "Please, we're still young and entitled to have some fun."

"Shut up," she shouted and snapped back to her son who was fumbling to gather his clothes. "I tolerate all your other escapades, but I will not overlook you sleeping with this…this—"

"—whore?" answered Ren, merely fixing her kimono top.

"Be quiet!" Sayuri then proceeded to shove Hisoka out of Ren's bedroom

Once their rushed footsteps were out of earshot, she could no longer contain her satisfied laughter.

It hadn't been the first time they had been caught in such a compromising position and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. Not until she was wholeheartedly pleased.

* * *

Seireitei was changing with the constant abductions connected with the Collector. Ren had Fusae trailing him after finding out the man made her his target, so she was left to fend for herself every time she went out at night. She found it troublesome having to carry around her zanpakutō, concealed somewhere in her kimono (if she was wearing) or letting it sit at her side of her shihakusho.

She heard from people in her division that all the victims were questioned about their time lost, but everyone returned with the same story. None of them knew exactly who had taken them captive, nobody remembered anything before or after correctly like a whole chunk of their lives had been cut out.

She had been victimized by many of those strange creatures, each stronger than the last considering there were more seated officers being taken during field missions. Aside from the troublesome run-ins at night, she wasn't very fearful about being in mortal danger.

Ren wouldn't let a crazy psychopath ruin her fun.

And she didn't. Within the next few days, she attended every outing she had been invited to, had dozens of failed attempts at sex with other men, who she found ridiculously unsatisfying and between kisses she wished it was Gin and not some idiotic noble. She had dreams of the man. Her petty sentiments were slowly taking over her again, when she least expected them, when they weren't necessarily welcomed. But the poked their ugly face soon enough and she found herself thinking about the silver-haired man at every possible interval. Daydreaming of him, dreaming, a flicker of a thought running through her head, it was driving her insane, and she wasn't planning to just storm up to him to say she didn't mean breaching their agreement.

Ren had run all around Fifth Division that day with Eiji and Hiromasa before they followed their lieutenant to the training grounds. It was one of those few times that their captain didn't attend one of the sessions. Ren kept to herself most of the time, leaning against a tree somewhere in the distance of large area. She would occasionally lift her gaze from her sword while trying to communicate with her sword—advice from Fusae, who thought it would be better for her to at least try to speak with it. Eiji and Hiromasa took to sparing with each other, sometimes inviting her to join so they could take breaks between sparing. She took up the offers, but stayed in her perch the entire day until her lieutenant approached her.

The small girl had a sweet smile on her face. "Takudaiji-san," she called, "do you need a sparring partner?"

She looked down at her. "I'm taking turns with Hiromasa and Eiji."

"I didn't think we would be short on people." Hinamori walked underneath the shade of the tree and stared off from there.

Ren held her zanpakutō close to her chest, remaining quiet.

Hinamori stared up at Ren with a curious gleam in her eyes and a tentative smile on her lips. "How about we spar? I have enough time, and from here I can see how everyone else is doing."

"Eh…?" It was a confusing thought, sparring with a lieutenant, so her words were a little sparingly. She was never interested in that sort of thing either, most people would be honored with a proposition such as that, but she stood there perplexed. "Sure, so long as you're the one suggesting it."

Hinamori looked exuberant, believing that this was a sort of conversation she never thought she would have with Takudaiji Ren, who refused to do anything that required physical exertion. She pointed to a larger clearing. "Let's head further over there."

Ren followed the girl's lead to the bigger area where her lieutenant drew her sword and got into position. She didn't take a stance, merely stood where she was.

"Aren't you drawing your zanpakutō, Takudaiji-san?"

"I'd lose it on the first swing if I did."

Hinamori didn't quite understand but she seemed content with the answer. It looked like she was making some speculation about her technique now that she would see it firsthand. It was something she was interested in since Takudaiji Ren first entered her division; the professors commended her for being a fast learner but were disappointed by her severe lack of motivation.

When the lieutenant charged forward, sword at hand, prepared to hold back as much as expected considering her opponent was only a Seventh Seat, she swung her blade up with force. Ren drew hers just before the sharp end of her lieutenants was five inches before her and she pushed against the shorter girl's, forcing her to step back. Hinamori looked surprised, eyes said it all, but kept her composure for when Ren lunged forward with a swift confusing swing. Her lieutenant lifted her sword, thinking the swing would come from above when she felt a rapid wisp of compressed air heading towards her side. She scarcely had time to jump back, the blade slicing an inch of her shihakusho.

"You're definitely more advanced than I expected, Takudaiji-san," she breathed, tightening her grip on her zanpakutō.

Ren smirked, taking the compliment. "Let's continue."

Hinamori agreed, the two going head on into the sparing match. It lasted as long as the two managed, each getting a scratch or bruise on the other. Few kidō spells were cast on Hinamori's end and Ren did her best to avoid all the hits when possible, when it wasn't she used her blade and scabbard as a shield. By the time their little match ended, the rest of the shinigami under the lieutenant's supervision were excused to tend to whatever else they needed to do.

Ren cleaned off her blade with a handkerchief from the inside of her shihakusho, her three companions were standing by the first building in the clearing for her. Hinamori was still walking around the area after everyone piled out, and approached her before leaving to meet with their captain. "You still haven't left, Takudaiji-san?"

She did a double take, thinking she had been the only one there with the exception of Eiji, Nakada, and Hiromasa waiting for her. She sheathed her sword and tucked it back in her sash before regarding her lieutenant when she had an epiphany. Fusae advised her plenty of times to listen to the voice of her zanpakutō. She had it for years, decades even, spoken to it sparingly, until now she started to meditate with her zanpakutō on her lap continuously hearing nothing. It almost seem like the damned spirit had no intention of speaking to her, so she heard nothing but the sounds of the night outside her bedroom window and a feeling that warmed her—cicadas and crickets with their wonderfully annoying symphony frustrated her more than the notion of never acquiring a shikai. She wasn't necessarily desperate, she was curious to see the manifestation of her blade, which was supposed to be an impression of the wielder. What sort of spirit inhabits the sword between her hands? Is it anything like her? Small, insignificant details like those were the type that ran through her mind all the time—she wanted to know. The curiosity could kill.

"Lieutenant Hinamori, how exactly do you know when you've heard the voice of your zanpakutō?" she asked suddenly, eyes focusing on the small details of the scenery. The crunch of the leaves, whispers of the men waiting for her to catch up to them being carried over by the soft autumn breeze.

"Not everyone is capable of hearing the voice of you zanpakutō," she began carefully.

Ren took slight insult. "I'm aware."

Hinamori noticed. "Oh, no, I wasn't saying that you wouldn't be able to do it," she apologized. "Ah, but, in accordance to what you said, about hearing the sound of your zanpakutō, I suppose you would feel closer to it."

"Hmm." She nodded off, stepping away from the short girl to meet with the three stooges waiting for her. "Thanks."

She had already begun walking when Hinamori called out to her. "If you meditate enough and somehow make contact, I'm sure you'll be able to reach shikai. There's no reason for you not to."

The compliment overshadowed the fact that she took the lieutenant's first words as an insult rather than relaying vital information. She smiled in the slightest when she turned, and bid farewell. Hinamori was jubilant because with the clash of swords and the more than consistent conversations the two shared, there was an obvious bond forming between them. She tolerated a lot of the things she used to abash others for. She was obedient, did everything assigned to perfection, and through some effort managed to get along swimmingly with others aside from her entourage. It took quite some time for everyone to get used to her change of heart, it didn't happen overnight either. She had troubles at first, dealing with people she called _imbeciles _and _fools_, constantly making others angry, disputes with Ichimaru, the occasional family visit gone awry, and few notably important conversations with Kuchiki Byakuya—her ex-fiancé—that weren't anything more than a deadpan exchange of insults.

But change was good, for whatever reason it happened or whatever caused it, everyone agreed that it had been the best thing that happened in her life.

Ren met with Hiromasa, Nakada, and Eiji—the strain in their relationship still obvious after so many months.

"You could have left?" she said, wiping the dirt from her face with the back of her hand. "I don't have time to entertain anyone of you."

"We're going drinking, we decided."

She glared at Hiromasa, knowing the proposition was supposed to lure her into skipping the schedule her aunt asked her to attend to. The last thing she wanted to do was doll up to see some future heir of a noble clan she couldn't care less for, but she had to humor these men. They were the only men she was seeing that could either sate her thriving sexual desires or squash them entirely—she experienced the latter more than satisfaction.

"I don't care," she stated, rolling her eyes and smiling contently, or so it seemed. "I have a _date_ today."

"How many has that been?" Eiji asked, both confused and amazed.

"Two a week for the past five months, you do the math," Nakada said, giving up on counting with his fingers.

"Forty," she answered quickly, "Add the two from last week and the first for this one, that forty-three."

"All different men?" asked Eiji.

"No, you imbecile, the last three were new men, but the ones from the other forty dates have been from a clutter of five."

"You are a trooper, Ren," Hiromasa commented.

She laughed mockingly, walking past them. "You wish you could get as many dates as I can."

"_Riiiight_."

* * *

Ren attended her forty-third date with the heir of a prospering noble family, one that she cared very little to acknowledge. The young man was short with a large nose and greasy hair, he wasn't as interesting as Nyoko made him out to be—that was the last time she trusted a goodhearted old woman with information on the men she would be seeing. She even wore a red kimono for their private outing, had her hair done by a professional hairdresser and her nails manicured and painted a light shade. She hoped the date would have gone great with hopes for another so she could flaunt her miraculously spectacular outing with a rich boy to Hiromasa tomorrow morning, but it was awful. At least the other men had at least some moderate good looks, this boy severely lacked in that department…and he was _short_. It was something Ren had plenty other times tried tolerating, considering she was incredibly tall for a woman, but couldn't stand. At least Gin was a few inches taller than her.

"What do you do for fun?" he asked suddenly, halfway through their silent meal.

She lifted her gaze to regard him, arching a perfectly tweezed eyebrow. "Fun?" She wanted to say that she didn't have _fun_; she had hobbies that provided a certain amount of _happiness_ when done, but kept her inner thoughts from speaking. "I have sex."

He sputtered his drink, as if she had just said the darnest thing. "Excuse me?" he coughed.

"I read," she ignored him. "Most Ayano books—erotica, per se—and drink, smoke, and gamble." She almost forgot one final detail to her list of _fun_, though it only amounted to entertaining. "I am also brushing up on my calligraphy skills, courtesy of Kuchiki Byakuya, and attend all the dinner parties hosted by Junko and Chika from the Oyanagi clan, and pay frequent visits to the Mitsutani clan." She stuffed the food dangling from her chopsticks in her mouth, chewed while watching the young freckled face youth pale, and swallowed. "What about you? What do you do for fun?"

"Tea ceremony," he answered after composing himself.

_That's boring_. She nodded with the nicest smile she could muster, but it turned into a sudden smirk. "Tell me more."

The young man tried, but he was a nervous wreck while explaining the precision of tea ceremony to her, but he never got to finished because just as he was getting to the most _exciting _part of it, their private dinner was disturbed by a knock.

"Takudaiji-sama, someone is here to see you," the voice of the servant in charge of their small room called.

"Send them in."

The door slid opened and she saw Lieutenant Kira standing behind the woman looking as serious as he could with that sourpuss look on his face.

"Izuru-kun, what brings you all the way here?" she asked, trying to seem more surprised than happy the interruption took place.

He tentatively stepped inside. "Captain Ichimaru sent me," he said, his gaze drifting to the man sitting across the table from her. "He wants to speak to you. If you can't go, I'll be sure to relay the message—"

"I'm sure that if he sent you to personally fetch me, it must be important," she said standing. She regarded the man with a pouty lip and an adequate bow. "Forgive me, we will have to reschedule."

The boy hardly had time to say a thing before she slipped out of the room with the lieutenant in tow. Once they were at the end of the hall, he looked at her as if he did something wrong with the apology begging to spill. She turned to him with a relieved sigh. "Your timing couldn't have been any better, that man was a bore."

"Oh." He blinked. "I actually considered having interrupted partially."

She patted his shoulder. "You were in the right, Izuru. Did your captain say the reason for calling me out?"

He shook his head. "He's more secretive when you're the subject."

She never heard that one before, but for a reason unknown to her, it pleased her. "Interesting."

* * *

Ren stormed into Gin's office, as she was famous for doing, after Kira left her at the entrance of the building. The stench of liquor wafted into the hall, making her cover her nose as she stepped inside, fumbling with the bottom of her red kimono, and slid the door shut. She searched the room for Gin, who wasn't at his desk but in the corner set of furniture lying about like a drunken bum. The window was open, so the autumn air managed to soften the harsh smell of alcohol encased in the room.

Gin had an arm draped over his face, shielding them, and one folded leg with his foot planted on the arm rest as he swung it back and forth, his other leg and arm were off the couch. She could see the sake bottle in his right hand still sitting on the floor. She approached him, tossing her purse on the other couch, and reaching down to take the sake from his hand. He moved his arm from his eyes in the slightest to look up at her just before she shoved his body to plop down on the couch with him and taking the first sip from the alcohol.

"Five months, two weeks," she said, almost irritated. "No personal contact, only idiotic conversations we shared between us meeting in the middle of the street or me having paid a visit to your division. Tell me then. What exactly merits a private meeting with you after so long?"

He dropped his left arm over his head, no creepy smile plastered on his face, just a sharp gaze meeting her own. "I missed ya, Ren-chan, aint that bad, is it?"

She felt a shade of heat color her cheeks. She expected him to sound the least bit mocking, playful even, but not so serious the words forced a blush on her face and a sudden rapid beating in her chest. She told herself not to get taken by sweet words. He didn't bother seeking her out during that long time, though she was to blame for putting an end to the sexual relationship they had budding, a part of her expected that he would try. But she was fooling herself, thinking he might actually care about her.

"Imbecile," she insulted, taking a swig from the sake. "Drunks shouldn't lure out innocent women for a stupid joke."

Gin moved back, gathering whatever was left of his composure to sit up, one hand resting on her thigh for leverage. He leaned close enough for her to smell the alcohol in his breath. He seemed to have been drinking all day since it was so strong that it penetrated his office along with his clothes, which already smelled of sweat and sun. "It aint a joke, it's been too long, Ren, I missed ya," he said, taking her face with his other hand.

Ren was adamant on believing his nonsense, but humored him.

She dropped her gaze, bit her lips, and slumped against him slightly with both hands pressed against his chest. "I missed you too, Gin," she breathed; her cheek pressed against his and lips just an inch from his ear. "It's been so long since you last…_fucked me_."

He shuddered under her grasp and she wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol, or the sound of her voice was actually doing it for him. Either way, she was somewhat glad to have gotten that reaction from him.

"That aint nothing we can't fix now," he slurred, patting his lap for her to straddle.

She kissed his cheek, took one final gulp of sake before dropping it to the ground, feeling hazy and lightheaded after having swallowed it. She heard the rice wine spilling underneath the couch as she pulled the bottom of her kimono to straddle him, keeping his face between both hands. She leaned close, his hot breath tickling her red lips, and he eagerly tried to kiss her, but she moved away with a playful giggle. He growled, snaking his hand behind her head and pushing her into an aggressive liplock.

Ren couldn't shake the wooziness. She was sure the alcohol wasn't what made her feel so light because it took more than three sips of sake to get her in that state. Her current predicament didn't stop her from fully enjoying the moment. She forgot all about it when she felt his hand trailing all over her body, tugging at her clothes, though he was too drunk to realize a simple pull wouldn't remove them. She pushed off his robes, reaching underneath her body to untie the sash around him to make it easier. She rocked her hips against his while sucking on his neck and removing his haori and top. Her fingers tangled into his hair, but whenever he tried to do the same, she would push his hand down against the couch.

But just as she felt him getting harder underneath her, she stopped. She kissed his face and climbed off. "Sorry, I have a date tonight."

He dropped back down to the couch, not making any move to stop her and make her submit to him. It was odd. He would have done exactly that. Instead, he laid there with a large smile on his face as she fixed her kimono like he had just finished conquering the world and damn proud of it. She felt her sexual impulses on overdrive, urging her to forget whatever humoring she decided to do, and screw his brains out. It had been a while since she last had sex, good one for that matter, with someone she could admit to caring about to a certain extent, but wanted to storm out, leaving him all hot and bothered as revenge.

She headed for the door, hearing him chuckle. "Have a nice evening Ren-chan."

"You too, Gin," she said humorlessly, stepping out and slamming the door shut.

Ren stormed out of his division, ramming straight into one of the guards outside and feeling dizzy all over again. The man was an unattractive mess, but then that's when it happened, as she was staring at him trying to focus. She had an impure thought about having sex with this unattractive male.

She gagged a bit in her mouth as she pushed past him, not accepting his apology.

Then, she noticed it wasn't just that one unattractive man, she had a series of filtering images in her mind about everyone she looked at longer than a second. Her mind was filled with dirty things.

She rushed home immediately where the influx of thoughts continued without relent until she was locked in the safety of her bedroom breathing heavily from having sprinted across the garden.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"


	27. Hallucinations 2

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y S E V E N

_Hallucinations 2_

* * *

Ren was no stranger to dirty dreams. No she was not. But there was something about the one she had last night that made her break out into a cold sweat, had her panting while feeling her boiling body over her clothes, hair a bloody mess, that made her feel like her heart would jump into her throat and out her mouth, and a craving that threatened to drive her insane. Normally, when something of that sort occurred, she tossed and turned until sleep had taken her, but that night simply rolling around the bed made her mind sink back into a series of sexual fantasies in need of fulfilling. She lay on her back for hours, trying to think cute, innocent thoughts, things that diverted her attention from the disturbing sexual daydream making her think twice about heading out there and having her way with a drunken Gin—something she probably should have taken advantage of when the chance presented itself. Eventually she noticed that sleep wouldn't come and kicked her sheets from her legs, rolled onto the cold floorboards, and stayed there for a few more minutes. She thought the cold would help; it eased her, but didn't manage the exact effect she needed.

She left her room and slipped into the empty kitchen in the middle of the night, dawn looked to be right around the corner when she glanced through the open-sided walkways leading towards her destination. She entered the kitchen, looking side to side before sneaking in. At that time of night, Mao was very adamant on keeping it empty. If were caught, the tomboyish woman would probably find a way to punish her for intruding in her lair. Ren quietly tiptoed across the kitchen, rounded corners, and the sweet scents of the spices on the shelves wafted in bouts, until she was at the sink with an empty glass in her hand. She filled it with cold water from the tap and gulped it down in a second.

She was feverish, body boiling over, but maybe it might have been the hormones rushing.

The lights snapped on and she nearly jumped onto the counter after hearing the glass shattering against the wooden floorboards.

"Well, well, aint it dandy? A kitten's snuck into the kitchen," called Mao.

Ren stumbled over to the side until she hopped onto the nearest counter, cringing after a bit of glass having gotten underneath her foot, and another piece cut the side of her ankle when it crashed. Her eyes met the slender woman at the doorway, whose choppy shoulder length hair was a spiky mess, and the dirty visuals followed shortly. Her face turned bright red, beads of sweat rolling down the side of her face, a cramping in her abdomen nearly taking her breath away. She swore she could feel the pleasure surge through her body from a second long film of sexually arousing images that were neither true nor possible for various reasons she could make a detailed list of. When the tingling between her legs subsided she noticed the family's chef was standing in front of the broken glass, bending over to pick it up.

"Well aint you clumsy?" she muttered, taking a towel from one of the chopping blocks and using it to hold up all the shards of glass she tentatively picked up from the floor.

Her breathing was labored, erratic heartbeat, and the petrified/mortified plastered on her usually bored face earned an odd look from the buxom woman.

She didn't question her, which she was infinitely happy about until she did.

Mao dropped the shards of broken glass along with the towel into the sink and turned to Ren, brows knitted and hands on her hips. "Are you drunk? High? Sleep deprived? Just tell me. What ails you at five in the morning, mistress?"

Ren took a shuddering breath, collecting herself before cringing when her foot stung. "I have glass in my foot."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Mao asked smartly.

"Remove it," she ordered through clenched teeth.

Mao stepped closer to her, harshly taking her foot and searching for the glass. It wasn't hard to find with a trail of blood there to show her. She reached for the small piece with her long fingernails, pinching deep into the skin until she jerked it out. Ren clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle a yelp.

The woman took the towel from the sink, letting the glass clatter onto the sink noisily and pressed the rough texture on the sole of her foot. "Hold it. I'll go find a roll of gauze." She ventured further into the kitchen, toward the area where the fresh fruits and vegetables were kept. "I think we've got one 'round here."

Ren held the cloth in place quietly. Her head was spinning all over again. She recollected on yesterday's events, from start to finish. She only drank three swigs from a bottle of sake that was already half done. She ate food at a classy restaurant and ordered tea, the servings were just as delectable as the first time she had them. The food she consumed could easily be scratched out of reasons, so she went back to that final drink of alcohol. It wasn't mixed with any other liquor, she would have tasted it.

Then she remembered Ichimaru laughing on her way out, a laugh similar to the one she had a few days ago when Sayuri caught her fondling her precious son—satisfied. Definitely satisfied about something done against another person—his words slipped through her mind shortly after.

_"Have a nice evening Ren-chan."_

She couldn't have been anymore angry than she was then, the four sleepless nights didn't hold a candle to the wave of fury she felt that moment.

The bastard drugged her.

She didn't need a specialist to tell her so. She knew whatever it was it had everything to do with the sexual hallucinations and the desire to have sex.

"I am going to murder him," she whispered lowly.

"Murder who?" asked Mao, returning with the gauze she promised.

"He drugged me," she shouted, furious.

Mao sighed dejectedly, shifting her weight onto her other leg and staring at her with disbelief. "Don't tell me you were date raped."

"No." She scoffed. "Where's Fusae?"

"Sleeping, probably," Mao stated, removing her hand and the towel to perform first aid. Well, whatever Mao considered being first aid. Dabbing the open wound, disregarding the fact that the glass contained who knows how much bacteria or germs, with the same towel that once carried the weapon drenching it in water, and went onto cover it in gauze…messily. "So, who drugged you?"

"Ichimaru Gin, I'm sure he's the source of _this_," she cried, seconds away from throwing a hysterical fit.

"What is _this_?"

"THIS!" she shouted and pointed at her feverish appearance. "I am aroused, having sexual hallucinations, and can't sleep because of impure dreams!"

Mao laughed, just like that. Laughed because it seemed impossible for any drug to have such specific _sexual_ symptoms, but Ren guaranteed its existence. That is why he called her out. It had nothing to do with missing her presence in any way. He wanted to play a stupid prank on her, and she wanted to kick him so hard…

She growled, jumping from the counter. "I have had impure thoughts about you too," she shouted on her way out, catching the woman's attention. "And you're horrible at sex."

She slammed it just in time to avoid being hit by the glass that shattered against the shoji screen. "Cheeky little—"

Ren rushed off, running to the servant's quarters on the other side of the manor to wake up Fusae and fill her in on the predicament on hand before asking her to solve it somehow.

* * *

Fusae bolted out of bed with a scare, Ren hovering above her with her hands gripping her shoulders in a death grip. The impure thoughts flooded her head once more, overflowing upon contact that she jerked away from her blond servant. It had been the first time in months that she even attempted to make a connection on such a deeper level, where she snuck into her small quarters to speak of something serious. They often talked about the young woman's findings concerning The Collector—nothing more than having run-ins with him, finding out his underground doll storage was gone, and how the kidnappings were done sparingly since Ren was sure she got rid of all of them for the past month. This was nothing like their previous exchanges since her disappointment in being treated like she needed protection. The blond looked shocked.

"He drugged me," Ren said, seething with her eyes screwed shut. She avoided looking at her directly, the feelings intensifying. "He asked me to meet him and slipped something into the liquor knowing I would drink it!"

Fusae rubbed her eyes, blinked hard, stared at the feverish woman cautiously. "You're sweating all over the place," she grumbled, disoriented. "What are you talking about?"

"Ichimaru drugged me!"

"He, what?"

She looked surprised now, and Ren turned to reiterating the entire evening. Saying that she hadn't had any alcohol or experienced anything that may cause hallucinations, and she wasn't sick either until that night. She talked about being feverish with an arousal that was killing her. Fusae listened as well as she could, dumbfounded at first, but eventually taking her words into serious consideration. She explained the symptoms to her servant and immediately asked her to do something about it.

"Ask everyone," Ren ordered. "Just find out what this is by nightfall tomorrow. I need every detail about this drug, its origins, and effects as soon as possible."

"What are you going to do about your appointments tomorrow?"

Ren hadn't thought about them. She had a billion things scheduled into her day tomorrow, from morning to end. She met with Byakuya, shopped with Kohana and Haku, agreed to go to one of Kira's haiku courses in the academy and knew Shuuhei would tag along; she had to look at Eiji, Nakada, and Hiromasa in her division, too. She had to squeeze in a visit to the perpetrator of the hallucinations. Her day didn't look as productively appealing as it had before. She was more terrified than excited to make a good image of herself than she was when this obedient streak begun.

Ren frowned deeply with a new resolve. "Somehow, I will make it work."

Fusae seemed more worried than amazed that her mistress had taken such a step up from losing her mind.

Things didn't seem plausible of prospering in her feverish state, but Ren knew that better herself.

* * *

Ren rolled out of bed the next morning, dark circles under her eyes, and the same fever she had throughout the night. She bathed in cold water, stayed submerged in the tub until her temperature cooled moderately. She dressed in her shihakusho, tied her hair in a messy bun, covered her dark circles with makeup and applied enough blush to give her pallid face some color, she fastened her zanpakutō at her side, and left the Sakamoto manor an hour earlier. It would be a lot more relevant to say she snuck out of the manor rather than walked out the front gates. She avoided contact with the various individuals working in the manor and out to her division to make sure the cleaning and tiding had been completed from yesterday, as well as speak to Hinamori about possibly doing patrol work at the end of the day to make up for the long hours she would miss to meet with Byakuya, Kohana, Kira, and Gin throughout the day, at their own times. Since training had been scheduled yesterday, there wouldn't be much to do but chores around the division, unless Captain Aizen decided to round up everyone to have a sleepover—_or something_.

She shunpo'd to her division, appearing at the gates with her eyes glued to the concrete. She pushed open the gates and slipped inside, taking a quick glance from side to side, before storming in to search for her lieutenant. She searched the perimeter for the young woman's reiatsu until she grasped onto it, figuring she was someone in the main building making rounds before the start of her duties. She mostly did paperwork, not much because Captain Aizen took care of a lot of the hard work, leaving his subordinates with less to manage.

She flashstepped to the girl's current position, scaring her with the sudden appearance, and kept her eyes glued to the wood beneath her sandaled feet.

"Takudaiji-san, you scared me," Hinamori said with a light shift of the documents in her arms.

"Do you need help with those?" She pointed towards the stack in the girl's arms.

"Please," she said quietly. "I feel like I'm going to drop them."

Ren took a load from the girl's hands, incidentally, their fingers brushed against one another and she nearly stumbled back expecting a dirty hallucination, except, nothing happened. She stared at her lieutenant, bug-eyed and confused. No sexual fantasy of the two canoodling, not even a feeling of arousal after skin contact—a miracle, she cried mentally.

"Are you all right, Takudaiji-san, you look a little pale?"

"I am fantastic," she chirped, leading the way.

The feelings were gone, definitely gone, not even a fever. She couldn't have been any happier as the two walked towards wherever it was Hinamori was delivering the documents. She spoke to her lieutenant with ease, relieved after the stormed passed. The drug wore off. She couldn't have appreciated it more…

_Until_ a young man crossed their path in an intersection to a larger building and a flood of filthy, impure, disturbing images flooded her head without a second to spare leaving her breathless and leaning against the nearest railing to keep herself from falling to the ground.

"Takudaiji-san!" she cried worriedly, taking a hold of her hand while watching the documents slip from her hands one by one. "You shouldn't have come if you're feverish."

Ren pressed a hand on forehead feeling warmth and letting an exasperated sigh. She bent forward, picking up the papers from the ground hastily. "I'm good, nothing's wrong."

Hinamori helped her. "You should return home, I can excuse you with Captain Aizen. I'm sure he'll understand."

She shook her head, taking a deep, shuddering breath. "I'll be fine after a walk."

"You should take the day off, Takudaiji-san. You're as white as a sheet."

Though she appreciated Hinamori's suggestion, she refused to take the day for herself. It was vital for her to have a productive day, she needed to be on everyone's good graces as a great person—one that worked hard, through illness, in rain or fall, that managed to get along well with everyone who approached her. She wasn't the same insubordinate, lazy, crass noblewoman she was five months ago. She changed.

* * *

She should have taken Lieutenant Hinamori's advice. It would have been in her best interest.

Ren met with Kuchiki Byakuya, and it happened again. The overflowing arousal sat at the pit of her stomach immediately after entering his office, once she decided to steal a glance of the dark-haired noble to test the limits of the drug, which proved to switch off whenever Hinamori was present. She held onto her stomach, eyes permanently glued to the ground after experiencing a fantasy that seemed so real. She had been tortured by the man peacefully sitting behind his desk, hardly regarding her current ailments. He had done unspeakable things to her in her offhanded hallucination.

She made it a mission to not look at him. Instead, she dragged her body to the couches where she plopped down with her face in her hands.

"You are late," Byakuya said demurely.

She breathed. "I'm present, regardless of time."

"I specifically set a time for you to arrive, not disregard."

"I could care less about your schedules."

"If you are dying, do it outside my office."

Ren scoffed, standing with her face turned away slightly. "Set another time, and this time I'll try to arrive early."

She walked towards the door, sliding it open when he spoke.

"Takudaiji," he called quietly.

"_What?_"

"I have no interest in helping you restore your clan to prosperity."

At that, she laughed. "Then, I will tell you the exact same thing I told your grandfather when he tried pushing our marriage," she began, irritated by the notion of his words. "_I don't care for the power of the Kuchiki, nor the idea that it could return me to my pedestal. I need no pity party. I can easily restore my family to power without your help._"

She slammed the door shut. There were reasons for everything she was doing. The Kuchiki clan had something that belonged to the Takudaiji, she only wanted it back, but it would be impossible for her to simply demand it. So she tried to reestablish the curious friendship she once held with Byakuya when they were children. It was working, but now, he pissed her off for thinking she actually wanted to _use_ his family to boost her own.

She stumbled away to continue the rest of her day, which was still packed with a series of things that needed to be done. She composed herself the minute she left his division, not looking up to anyone, until she arrived at Third Division to pay a visit to Ichimaru, but instead running into his lieutenant.

"Takudaiji-san, if you're looking for Captain Ichimaru, he hasn't been in since the morning," he explained, watching the woman grow feverish and bug-eyed at the sight of him in front of her. "There was an emergency mission—Takudaiji-san, are you feeling all right?"

She wanted to scream no. She shook her head instead. The hallucination teetering in her mind's eyes was sadistic. She never actually meant to drop candle wax on the blond lieutenant's back while he was chained like a dog, naked and splayed over the floor. The vision just went that way. It was frightening.

"You should probably head home, Takudaiji-san."

She gulped down the drink in her hand, finishing it in two tries. "No. I'll be fine. Is it okay for me to wait for him? In his office, perhaps?" she asked tentatively, hoping to stay as far away from the shinigami populace by locking herself away in Ichimaru's dingy little office.

"Yes, I'm sure it's fine."

Ren reached out to pat his shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze before the images that flooded her head perturbed her—the same that had her staring at their feet rather than his face. "Thanks."

She slipped away, speeding to Ichimaru's office where she would take refuge in until the bastard retuned from his emergency mission. She hastily made it to his office, slamming the door behind her and sighed deeply before sauntering over to the couch to rest. Sleep a bit to regain a few years that she wasted tossing and turning until she managed some rest. She slumped down, closing her eyes and wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

She probably managed an hour of peaceful slumber before the quiet sound of Fusae's voice calling to her from the distance stirred her awake.

"Ren-sama, Ren-sama," she continued.

Ren opened her eyes, her vision hazy, throat dry, and made the mistake of searching for the blond. She jolted to a seat, her exhaustion drained from her body as she scrambled to the other end of the couch hiding her face with her hands. "What?"

"I found it," Fusae clamored cheerfully. "It's a drug that heightens a woman's desire for sex."

"Obviously," she stated sardonically. "What else do you know?"

"It's gender specific, so even if he consumed it, the drug wouldn't have had any effect on him."

That gave her an idea.

"Its duration is exactly forty-eight hours after consumption. You've already gone through twenty of those, so you have to manage through the rest by avoiding eye contact and skin contact with anyone that crosses your path."

The idea was definitely worth trying.

"Uhmm." Fusae seemed to be looking around the perimeter. "For the time being, this should be a perfect place for you to hide in. If anyone tries walking in, you can simply rush into a closet. I'm going to find out more about it." She moved towards the window, swinging one leg over the ledge about to step out.

"Fusae," Ren called.

"Yes?"

"When I made contact with Lieutenant Hinamori, the hallucinations didn't happen. Find out what that was about."

"I'd have to interrogate the maker of the drug to come across that type of information. But if you don't mind waiting, I can give you every detail available by midnight."

A smile appeared on her face. "Well, since you're heading straight to the maker," she whispered. "Why don't you get me the some of it…but for the opposite sex? I'm sure Ichimaru Gin will appreciate it."


	28. Hallucinations 3

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y E I G H T

_Hallucinations 3_

* * *

Fusae returned two hours before Ichimaru returned from his mission to deliver a small packet of crushed powder. Ren made preparations to capture the man's allure somehow, to make sure he wouldn't suspect a thing about her revenge. By the time he arrived she was sitting on top of his desk with bottles of sake sitting behind her, all of them tainted with the drug. He held the door open as he took in the sight of her feverish, wanting form, licking his lips when she slowly crossed one leg over the other. The front of her shihakusho loosened just enough to let his eyes take a peek at her breasts. Her lips curved into an alluring smile, eyes depicting the hunger that the drug compelled her to, and her fingers coiled against the edge of the desk.

"Welcome back, Gin."

He moved towards her, planting both hands at her sides, fingers brushing over hers. He leaned forward, breath tickling her lips, the smell of sweat filling her nostrils, and the desire that urged her to take advantage of the moment.

She did, lifting her head, lips meeting his. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He held her down with his hands on the curve of her hips, deepening the kiss. She shifted for comfort, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer to her in haste. His hands slipped into her shihakusho, the feel of his hands made her tense, forced a purr from her lips as she nuzzled his neck. His hands found her breasts, fingers pinching her erect nipples and his lips leaving kisses trailing towards them. He seemed happy to comply with her wishes; the drug's intention was to force her back into his arms. She couldn't be sure. She expected worse, but she wasn't sure if the effects of this drug were enough. She hallucinated plenty of shenanigans to last her the rest of the year. She had seen people in situations she wished she would have never seen. But she couldn't undo what Ichimaru initiated.

She wasn't sure she would.

He pushed her further back leaving blazing kisses on her tepid skin, pushing her uniform from her shoulders. Tongue feeling the smoothness of her skin. She moaned, throwing back her head.

"Ren-chan," he whispered, through soft kisses.

"Hmm?" She heard him push aside a few things before pushing her body down over it. The cold wood eased her temperature and kept it from boiling over as she writhed beneath his touch. Gin kissed her neck, face, wringed his fingers in her loose hair and stared her down. "Yer dad was famous for his essays, wasn't he?"

She groaned in disapproval. "I am not talking about my father during sex."

He dropped his hands at her side. "I'm curious."

She covered her body with a grunt and pushed him from her as she took a seat. "Yes, he was a writer, and his essays weren't really top notch. He made all sorts of crazy theories, nothing necessarily believable." She had her hands holding onto his haori tightly. "Why are you suddenly so interested in my father's work?"

"I'm surprised yer even talkin' ta me 'bout it," he whispered.

Ren frowned, feeling stupid for being honest. She never talked about her family and now that she was spouting nonsense to a bastard only wanted information out of her. Except, in the pit of her stomach, it wasn't just nonsense for her—she felt something deep inside. It needed nurturing, but the impression of a feeling sat at the pit of her belly. "Fine, I won't say more."

"I heard yer dad kept a few of them to himself."

"Those…they were burned the day of my clan's murder."

His smirk widened. "You hesitated."

"They were his best work," she admitted softly, losing all desires to continue the act. "It was the only time he let me read his essays first." She dropped her gaze, remembering the feel of her paper between her fingers, the letters that filled each page and paved an image of the wonders he discussed in those final essays. When she asked about what he would do with it, he merely smiled, and said he would keep it for himself. She leaned her head on Gin's chest.

"What kinda essays were they?" he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder and holding her close.

She remembered her family not too long ago. Simply remembering their faces, hating the way she treated everyone. The regret was too much for her to bear after so many years of having felt it. She didn't need it. She didn't need her pride or arrogance, not where she stood a numbing idiot without enough feelings to comprehend that she was alone in that world. She had no one to trust.

"I don't remember," she said, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I only had them in my hands once, only read them once…I don't. I just don't remember it."

Gin held her much closer than he ever had before, crushing her against his hold, almost as if he could sense that it was exactly what she needed at the moment. To be held by someone strong, so strongly she would forget to breathe. And for a split second, she felt her heart flutter and fingers coil over his clothes.

She had never been so vulnerable underneath his careful gaze.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in them?" she asked, finally pulling away from his grasp and stumbling off his desk.

"I was only curious," he remarked, smiling ear to ear.

He was lying.

She could tell as he rounded his desk. "Should we have a drink?"

"Sure." She smirked, reaching for a deck of cards from besides her. "Let's play a few rounds."

He poured the drinks, placing one in front of her and keeping one in hand. He took a seat behind his desk, pushing back the chair making it screech loudly. He patted his lap. "Come, Ren-chan."

She smiled widely, taking a small sip of her sake. It didn't taste any differently, even with the drug. She slipped onto his lap, draping one arm over his shoulder and leaning close. She watched him take his first drink and turned to shuffling the deck of cards. She wondered how the two would be able to play cards with her on his lap. She could easily cheat, but when his hand slipped underneath her clothes, she understood.

His lips met the curve of her neck, fingers lithely brushing against her naked skin. The cards fell from her hands as he rubbed her sides and kissed her collarbone and chest. Ren lifted his face with her hands and kissed him hard, tongue sliding into his mouth to meet his. She tasted the liquor in his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, and then looked at him.

"I should go. I haven't slept all day."

All it takes is a sip.

Ren got off his lap, taking one of the bottles with her on her way to the door when she heard him speak, leaning back against his chair. "Ya know the drug's gender specific, right?"

Gin was no idiot.

She turned to him, smiling ear to ear as she slipped out of his office. "Oh, I know."

And she wasn't one either.


	29. Hallucinations 4

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y N I N E

_Hallucinations 4_

* * *

Thirty-seven hours later, Ren could feel the pull of the drug decreasing. The hallucinations weren't as frequent, but when they happened, they were more disturbing than the last. And the past seven hours were a nightmare. She ran into everyone she usually never bumped into. Nightmare after nightmare, hallucinations full of the worst, disturbing sex her brain could conjure up—drunken or idiotic combined. So she decided to hole up in her bedroom for as long as she could until she knew she had plenty other things to attend to. She merely dressed in her shihakusho, ordered Fusae to brush her hair—she had gotten used to the hallucinations concerning the blond girl, and preferred it to ever having any degrading impurities with the old hairdresser any day—and headed out the Sakamoto manor without a second word. It seemed odd, even after five months; she had not given Fusae the time of day, at least not like before. She was used to having conversations with her whenever they were doing something, whether it was useless or productive, but now they cut their exchanges short. They swapped important information only, she gave the orders, and Fusae complied. She knew her place, had felt the guilt, and now showed her mistress a different nature. Aside from being overbearingly obedient, she seemed embarrassed, as if she had been the one humiliated, not the other way around. Fusae reminded her of the same pathetic girl she found barely breathing after being beaten by the Saioji clan's group of brutes. Ren approached her after she was left there and she offered the small girl a hand. Fusae didn't need to be asked twice.

The thought made her guilty. She didn't need to feel that sense of culpability for having cut her ties with a servant that wronged her. She could have done much worse, but she refused to stoop that low. Fusae was an imperative piece in the game she hoped to initiate, losing her any time before it could be considered foolish. She told herself plenty of times that it was the reason why she didn't get rid of Fusae the moment she found out the truth. She could kill her, but…her life was more precious than she gave her credit. She picked up the blond from the pits of hell and treated her kindly, as she would have treated her brother were he still living. She gave her money, bought her clothes, changed her name from Yokoshima Kanae to just Fusae. She pulled some strings to have the clumsy girl hired as a maid to the Sakamoto, so she could be closer to her than the dangers surrounding her. As an ex-member of the Onmitsukidō, she would have faced various repercussions for having left her stand, which is why Fusae went out of her way to fake her death and came back a bespectacled mess. She pledged her loyalty to Ren, helped her get a jumpstart on honing her natural skills, dragged her through dirt until she managed to pass the entrance exam (which she failed thrice before actually getting accepted), and accepted all of her rules. She promised to help with finding the culprits behind the Takudaiji murder; instead, she fed her various eccentric details pointing to the Saioji never truly pushing her down the right direction. She wanted to protect her.

Ren wanted to show her that she could do that well on her own. Except, at that moment, she really couldn't—the drug prevented her from making direct contact with anyone. So she had gone through the same dramatics she did the first night she tried sleeping while ignoring the effects of the powdery drug. She woke up in cold sweat, dreamt the filthiest dreams she could muster, had the unsettling craving to have sex, and drank as much water as possible for her dry throat. She had woken up panting, disoriented, and feverish with damp underwear. She counted the hours since she consumed the drug, and smirked at the idea that Ichimaru Gin—the culprit—would be experience a taste of his own medicine.

She stepped out of the Sakamoto estate, peeking at the clear, autumn sky before she would tend to her division duties. Although Lieutenant Hinamori asked her to take as much time off as needed, she felt better than she did yesterday. The hallucinations lessoned after she ran into Captain Unohana and her lieutenant on the street. She wanted not to think about the fantasy that filtered through her head the minute she met with the captain, but after stepping out, she remembered. She felt like a useless pervert for once for her mind even considering peeping at Captain Unohana of all people. The vividness of her delusion scarred her and made her shudder with every reminder. At least that delusion wasn't as bad as the captain-commander's Fiery Forest of Love. _Yeah, _she thought, her stomach churning in disgust and face expressing that same feeling. _Nothing could be as bad as that._

"Oh, Ren-chan~"

At the sound of Gin's voice she tensed up with apprehension, looked back, side to side and saw nothing. The tension eased almost immediately. She must be hearing voices. She had gone through so much for the past thirty-seven hours that hearing Ichimaru's voice couldn't hold a candle to the tremors experienced.

She shut the gate behind her, scarcely acknowledging the calls of the maids as they bid farewell to her, and took her first few steps away from her.

"Ren-chan."

She whirled around at the sound of his voice and finally noticed Gin standing by the gate with his back to her, slouching in the slightest, his forehead pressed onto the wall. She hadn't seen him standing there. He practically blended in with the wall, which was something he was not known to do. It looked like the drug had taken effect. He certainly looked the part, and that little idea lightened up her day and brought a smile to her lips.

She approached him with feigned concern. "How are you feeling, _captain_?" she cooed, rubbing his back affectionately. "You look feverish."

Gin jerked around, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her to the wall. She cringed slightly, but the smile remained on her face, and looked at him through narrowed eyes. "_Ouch_, that barely hurt."

He glared at her, tightening his grip against her slender neck, his eyes not hesitating to take in the sight of her. She could almost taste the desire radiating from him. He probably envisioned over a hundred scenarios in his mind on how to take her; he might not care if it happened in the middle of a street or in a dark alley. The craving almost felt like a necessity, like air, nutrition, except the feeling was raw and powerful.

And Ren noticed it was contagious.

He pressed against her, and she almost jolted when she felt him erect and ready. She licked her lips. "Kiss me."

He didn't hesitate. His lips captured hers hungrily and needy, devouring her entirely, coaxing her into the action before she had time to say no. She still had time on her hands to spare, and if he was present, he could easily give her a valid excuse in case she was late—if he wished, of course. But then she remembered her lieutenant urging her to stay home until she recovered from her _fevers_. She still had over ten hours to be free of the effects of the drug, the excuses were infinite. So she waited for the maids to leave the front of the gates, breaking their kiss and looking to him, her fingers running over his cheek to stop him from kissing her again.

She was panting and looking down both sides to see the streets were still empty, she heard the sound of fading voices. The clamor of the maids was carried over by the chilly autumn winds and the smell of smoke soon wafted towards them.

Ren looked to him, his lips parted and pressed against her thumb as she kept his face from inching any closer to hers. His teeth grazed against her nail, tongue sliding out to tentatively touch her, making her feel like melted butter. "Stop that," she whispered, a light rosy color staining her cheeks. "Let's get to my bedroom first."

Gin pressed against her harder, making her quiver in anticipation as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. His fingers lacing in her long dark locks of hair, feeling their smoothness, the thickness of her straight tresses. Her lips were opened slightly, her chest rising and falling with each pant. She reached for his hand, taking it in hers and leading him back inside the Sakamoto estate. She never considered inviting him before, but there she was taking him in like sneaking in goods. She waited for the sounds to diminish before pushing the gate open and slipping inside with Ichimaru in tow. She took him through the entrance, led the way through shortcuts from the first section of the house since it would be impossible for her to go past the garden and risk being seen by Hisoka, who only left the manor on the hunt. But she knew her way around the manor, well enough to discover the few shortcuts available and how to use them to her advantage.

When they arrived to her room, the alluring scents of her various perfumes lingering in the air were all Gin needed to know the messy chamber belonged to her. It smelled of her, her presence was permanently imprinted within the gargantuan room; he could picture her sitting within it—admiring herself in the mirror on her short dresser or sitting on her windowsill in a scanty red robe, straddling the ledge with a book in her hands pretending she wasn't arching her back on purpose. He heard the sound of her voice in his ear, whispering to him as her expert hands fumbled to get him out of his clothes. He pinned her down on the ground making the floorboards creak noisily in rhythm with their aggressive movements. He held her arms by the wrists, lips ravishing hers, and she wrapped her long, slimming legs around his waist pulling him closer to the warmth of her inner thighs. He felt her frame, hot and yielding, his almost the same except he could barely control his actions. She melded onto him, panting for breath when she moved from their liplock; the sound of her gasping voice enticed him. His fingers left her wrists and cupped her cheeks. He could read the expression of her face, though it was twisted in passion and need; she was second guessing herself as she fell into his grasp. She was terrified, but willing. Cautious and determined, feeling stupid and useless; she could vent all of her pent up frustrations and misery on him. He knew exactly what to do with it. He wanted to devour her.

"Oh, Gin," she breathed, her hands feeling behind his neck as he leaned to kiss her.

Their hips moved in synch, each grind making her body feel light, easy to maneuver, simple to please. A simple kiss here and another there would be enough. She wondered if it was an effect of the drug. The desire still charred her inside, just the same, but his ministrations were different—gentler, calm but hungry. His lips made every inch of skin they kissed melt, his tongue sent chills down the length of her spine, and his fingers coiled inside of her making her cry out in pleasure. Her fingernails grated the clothes on his back, long legs sliding over the side of his body. They were moving much too fast for her to remember where she was.

She quieted down, biting down on her lip to keep herself from moaning loud enough for everyone to hear. She dealt with his caresses, not rough as she was used to but soft and careful, and he held her so close she swore she couldn't tell their beating hearts apart. Her stomach fluttered and ached with the clamping of her orgasm, her eyes opened and head craned back catching a full view of their coiled bodies in the mirror on her dresser. Beads of sweat dripped from her temples, red-stained lips parted slightly and she watched him through their reflection. She saw his mouth suck on the bare skin of her abdomen, noticed the attention her gave her body as a whole—never missing a beat. His fingers pushed into her now sliding out to give him room. She didn't need to see his erect member, she felt it, large and thick, fill her. She let out a shuddering gasp, holding his shoulders when he slowly rocked in and out of her body.

He was different. Not like himself. Something was bothering him, and she wasn't sure whether to be proud or appalled that she was able to tell with his movements. She knew she was no different. It had been months since they last got this far. She experienced an influx of emotion when she thought about him—a certain and unexplainable delight when she found herself in his presence, or how she suddenly felt willing enough to speak to the man about herself. It almost felt like she didn't need to hide behind so many faces to see eye to eye with another person, but she brushed aside that thought quickly. But it stayed in her mind, nudging her to pursue a notion she knew nothing of. She remembered how eventful her days had been since she digested that drug, but then…just as the pleasure from their actions was heightening…she recalled having put an end to their sexual relationship to pursue her revenge. She considered him a distraction, she remembered his silence when she asked if sex was all he wanted from her, and she felt smaller and insignificant. She could be his play thing, but she was doing the inexplicable—the forbidden. She felt it.

She was becoming the fool in their liaison.

Ren pushed against his hard form and in one swift movement had him pinned on the ground underneath her. She eased into him again, moving at a faster pace than he, placing her hands flat against his chest and running them up and down his length. His hands moved to her thighs, slither up to her hips and rounded them to her bottom. He held onto her tightly, the cold horripilated their skin as it ventured in from the open window. When she lifted her gaze she could see the path between her section of the manor and her cousins, to the looming lanterns on the edges of the roofs, the lights hanging between the railings, the gazebo sitting in the garden, and an abundance of white flowers sprouting from the bushes outside her window.

She bit her lip, guided him in and out of her body, felt her long hair tickling her lower back with each swift movement and heard the sound of their bodies becoming one. He groaned slightly, his hands drifting up the length of her back, gently pushing her forward as he attempted to sit with her on his lap. He kissed her shoulder when he managed with a bit of help from her. He lifted his face slightly and kissed her deeply, both feeling the premise of their upcoming climaxes.

Ren wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her hold around his waist, her breathing quickened, her body ached. The feeling build up from the pit of her stomach and slowly spread until it reach the tip of her fingers and tip of her curling toes when it burst. It felt better, her release, and he must have felt the same calm she did since he dropped down to the ground with a final groan. She laid down on him to catch her breath, feeling the beat of his heart against her cheek, and another chill from the cold.

She waited before speaking as the silence consumed her usually lively bedroom.

"How is that drug treating you?" she finally asked, full of ill intent.

He chuckled darkly with a hint of dark humored shame. "Full captain's meeting this morning," he answered and she felt him shudder. "Ya sure play aggressively, Ren-chan."

She propped herself on her elbow and stared down at him with a bothered expression. "Don't tell me you expected me to let you get away with it?"

"Sorta," he said, his finger tracing the outline of her jaw. "Ya seem ta let me get away with lotsa things."

She leaned to kiss his lips. "You're a troublesome man, Gin."

"Ya don't seem ta mind it."

She smiled lightly. "I lived with troublesome people. You hardly hold a candle to them."

"I can be much worse, if ya want."

Ren shook her head. "I can barely handle you as you are." She kissed him again, stared at him directly, her fingers trailing down his chest as his arm wrapped around her waist. "Gin."

'Yea?"

"What is this to you…?"

He stared at her with clear eyes, his hands running over the subtle curves of her body. She waited in apprehension, her stomach churning, and her head shouted obscenities at her. The little voice in her head called her stupid beyond belief.

"Whatever ya want it ta be," he finally answered after a long silence, his hands on her face.

She didn't understand and frowned instead. He smirked, dropping her back on the ground with him on top. He held her face in his hands, letting her get comfortable underneath him and smile. "What about me?"

He leaned forward, pressing his cheek against hers, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"Yer special."

He kissed her again and her heart fluttered. She felt a tinge of red stain her cheeks as the words sunk in, but before she could be defensive, prove herself a bigger idiot, Gin suggested they lay in bed a while longer. She merely nodded, scooting under the blankets of her futon to leave him enough room to slip inside. He wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent.

Ren closed her eyes, taking a deep breath for composure and to regain the few hours of sleep she lost having filthy dreams of this silver-haired deviant that night. The idea seemed to have appealed to him as well as he got comfortable against her form, holding her closer to his body as if to not let her go. She felt it, whether it was cheap delusion or not, she swore she did.

"I have a surprise for ya, Ren."

Her lips curved into a smile. "If it's not expensive, I don't want it."

"You'll definitely like this surprise."


	30. Surprise

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y

_Surprise_

* * *

Ren blinked her somnolent eyes, inching away from the sleeping, feverish man at her side. She rolled onto her back, pulling the coverlet over her nose and exposing her feet to the frigid evening air. Her eyes fixed to the ceiling, the blush spread across her cheeks hidden behind her covers as their conversation sifted through her head. As idiotic as it seemed for her to take anything he says seriously, she believed him for once. Trusted his words as sensibly as possible, letting her cheeks warm and color a rosy tint—more when she shot a glance at Gin, who couldn't seem to stay still after stirring awake. His arm snaked around her waist and drew her towards him.

She groaned, pushing his arm away. "Get away from me. You're a mess."

"What time is it?" he asked, panting.

She shook her head, craning her neck back to look out the window. The lights in the garden were casting illumination along the dark walkways; the bit of sky she could see from the obstructing view was a stretch of midnight blue and glistening stars. She settled into a seat, holding the blanket to her naked chest.

"Late," she said, slipping out from her bed and heading to her chest. She propped it open, took out her red robe, and pulled it on. She turned as she tied the sash around her waist sloppily. "Don't you have work to do, Captain Ichimaru?"

Gin shook his head with an arm draped over his face, still moving around her futon searching for comfort. He rolled onto his side, taking the nearest plush pillow and wrapping his arms around it, resting his head on its soft surface.

"You don't plan to stay here, do you?" she asked with a scoff.

"You've got a comfortable bed."

"I'm filthy rich," she boasted. "What do you expect?" She turned away, reaching for her mirror and staring at her unseemly reflection. She sneered, took a fluffy brush and used it to powder her face. Particles of cream colored flecks fell drizzled down to the dip between her collarbone and over the silk fabric of her robe.

"Yer terrible," he mumbled.

She laughed obnoxiously, brushing off the powder from her clothes and walked to the door, taking the handle.

"I'm having dinner," she said, smiling widely. "You're welcomed to accompany me if you're hungry."

"Come help me get outta bed," he said, gesturing to her.

"You're a grown man, and I am no maid."

"Come on."

Ren reluctantly stomped over to him, taking his shihakusho from the ground and tossing it in his face. She simultaneously took his hand and tugged hard enough to jerk him up slightly with a grunt. He sat up, pulling his clothes from his face. He slipped on his shitagi and kosode before standing to pull on his hakama, which he left for her to tie. And asked him to follow along to the kitchen, where she hoped to heckle Mao into cooking everything she had a craving for. Mao would certainly be the type to question her reason for having a captain with her, but she wouldn't be determined to know then and there, so she made the most trusting cook available. She could have asked Fusae, if she hadn't run off to visit the Collector's doll house underground—saying she was determined to find out what the dolls were made of and eventually capture one of the other strange specimen prowling the streets and compare them. Fusae seemed so engrossed in that man's actions, whereas Ren had grown tired of being his target. Though she had been lucky for the past few weeks that no harm befell her, no random attacks, no bloody messes—she could walk about the evening without a care in the world. She was extremely grateful to not have been caught on that handicap; she wouldn't be able to function particularly well under the drugs influence.

"Was that captain's meeting about the increased abduction rate? Or was someone finally killed by those things?" she asked, remembering him mentioning it and having a need to ask it after the thought crossed her mind. She was curious after all about how festive his day must have been.

Gin chuckled darkly. "That's confidential, Ren-chan. I can't tell ya that."

"Right," she agreed, a smirk appearing on her face. "Or maybe you were too busy trying not to look at anyone in order to avoid triggering the drug." He seemed to have stiffened in the slightest, causing her to let out a pleased giggle. She glanced over her shoulder to the silver-haired man, noticing the smile had vanished from his face. "So, how was it? A full captain's meeting must've been rough, but maybe that's why you came straight to me afterward."

"Ya really need ta stop playing dirty Ren-chan."

She scoffed, both amused and slightly irritated. "Who was it that started all this to begin with?"

"Ya don't know that."

"I know damn well you did," she snapped. "Think me stupid for not being the least bit suspicious of your ploy beforehand, but afterward it was only a matter of time before I found out. I'm no idiot, Gin."

"But ya had fun, didn't ya?"

She tried not to sneer. Considering what occurred fun seemed stupid. It seemed anything but fun. It was psychologically scarring and disturbing, never fun. "Did you have fun?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda, you say," she muttered impatiently, rounding the long walkway into a shorter hall that would lead straight to the kitchens. The two had been lucky to have taken a quick, empty route, that and extremely fortunate that Ren didn't have as many servants as the other members of her family. She felt she only needed Fusae and Nyoko, who had been Fusae's tutor since she first arrived at the Sakamoto manor. Any other servants belonged to Hisoka, though his were mostly male to avoid him sleeping with any of the women. Although there were very few girls in there, but they were too young and childish to suit his tastes. "Did you enjoy the hallucinations?"

"Sorta."

"That's a boldfaced lie and you know it!" she accused.

"Nah, I enjoyed all the ones 'bout you."

She had done the same with his, but she refused to admit it. She turned away, the heat rushing to her face. "Idiot."

"Did ya get ta run into the old man?"

She almost threw up in her mouth a bit upon the captain-commander's mentioned. "Yes."

"Horrible, aint it?"

"What sort of delusion did you have?"

"Burning forest," he admitted shamelessly. "It definitely got hot."

Ren halted midway and stopped him, perplexed. "Wait," she said, unable to fathom the similar description. "It was a concave, right?"

He nodded.

"You were in the middle of it when the fire started?"

Again, he nodded.

"Then he appeared from the blazing flames to see you and said—" She shuddered. "_Don't fight me. Give into the heat of my passion!_"

Gin looked just as surprised as she was at that point in time, recognizing the similarity in their hallucinations. In fact, they seemed to have been the same altogether.

"Are we supposed to have the same hallucinations?"

"Aint gotta clue," he admitted, thinking about it. "So, did ya run into Hisagi?"

Another shudder ran down her spine, this one lingered and shook her entire body. "You mean, THE Shuuhei."

"That's the one."

She rubbed her temples, thinking happy thoughts, various lovely thoughts to obscure the disturbing ones that resurfaced in the eye of her mind thanks to the comparisons. "I'd rather die that live through this again," she said, leading the way again. "I hope you had your share of laughs."

"It aint as funny on the other side, Ren-chan. I can never look at anyone the same."

She swore she wouldn't either.

* * *

Mao didn't ask questions, merely gave Ren an odd, disapproving look, and promised she wouldn't say a thing to her aunt and uncle about her visitor. Gin stayed to eat, in fact, he decided to stay the night as well, finding her room much more comfortable than his, but she had to fight for the sheets the entire night, even going as far as taking a pillow to his face until he let it go. They played a few rounds of poker before she decided to put an end to the game because she ended up losing a lot more money to him than planned. He still acted like a dog in heat, but she ended up moody by the end of the evening—aftereffects she suspected from the drug, which had been washed out of her system completely—and pushed him aside to be able to sleep. She did manage to satisfy his desire in the slightest after getting underneath the covers with him. His hands were hastily trying to remove the sleek robe from her slender form and his mouth busied itself with hers. She felt frustrated because of her considerable amount of sleep and refused to humor him anymore than she did that moment. Instead of pushing him off completely, as she planned at first, she ran her fingers along his thigh and touched him until he reached his release.

He slept soundly in comparison to that afternoon, and by the time she woke up the next morning, he was already gone.

Ren looked about the room in a daze before ordering Fusae to prepare a bath, except her trusted servant wasn't present. Nyoko ended up doing the job for her, and set out her shihakusho on one of the empty shelves in the spacious bathroom while she cleaned off her body. She was once again covered in hickeys and bite marks, which she attempted to cover with makeup after getting dressed.

She shunpo'd to Fifth Division on time, stretching out her tired limbs after entering the division.

"Takudaiji!"

She lifted her gaze from the ground to the raven-haired man rushing to meet her. For once, Hiromasa lacked composure. He was a mess, something she wasn't used to seeing since he was usually very taken by the fact that he could be more relaxed and levelheaded than everyone in their group of companions. Today, even his usually combed shoulder-length hair was sitting in shambles all around his angular face, beads of sweat rolling down his temples.

She could smell the perspiration a mile away and cringed. "You stink!"

"I was training, you fool!" he cried. "That's beside the point! Why didn't you tell us you were being transferred?"

She stared at him incredulously, processing the thought. "I'm what?"

"Transferred!" he stated. "Do I have to spell it out for you? T-R-A-N-S-F-E-R-R-E-D! You're going be sent to a different division—"

"I know what it means, you imbecile!" she interjected, irritated. She pushed back her messy locks of hair and huffed. "I have no idea what you're speaking about."

"It's all the hype since this morning."

"Ugh, I bet you're drunk," she stated, abandoning him where he was to search for Nakada. He looked more favorable in terms of companionship for the time being, at least before she had to get to the dojo to watch Eiji train the recruits again. She also needed to pass time until patrol that evening. There were definitely a lot of things for her to do to waste time.

"Who says I'm drunk?"

"You're being annoying, Hiromasa, just be quiet."

Ren continued down the path to the dojo, dismissing Hiromasa's constant heckling until halfway through the street she ran into Lieutenant Hinamori.

"Takudaiji-san, I've been looking all over for you," she said with a large smile. "Could you accompany me to the dojo? I have something to tell you."

Ren nodded. "We were just headed there."

Hiromasa leaned close enough to whisper something to her. "Told you."

"Lieutenant Hinamori, did you know Hiromasa is drunk right now?"

"Hiromasa-kun, you shouldn't be drinking while on patrol, you'll be disoriented," she scolded, though it still seemed kind.

"I'm not drunk, she's only under the impression that I am," he argued, shooting a glare at Ren.

"You shouldn't lead others on, either, that's not very kind."

"That's what I said."

Hiromasa continued trying to clean his sullied name, while Ren enjoyed the spectacle, not the least bit curious about what Hinamori's reason was for asking her for a private audience. When they arrived, Hiromasa excused himself as he ventured inside, Eiji peeking out to greet both women appropriately and asking Ren to help him out afterward. She merely nodded and turned to her lieutenant, watching the short girl pull an envelope from inside her kosode and place it in front of her.

Ren reached for it tentatively, noticing a smile on the girl. "What's this?"

"Congratulations Takudaiji-san, you're being transferred and promoted," she said, genuinely happy.

"Transferred? Where?" She took the envelope and opened it, skipping over all the useless nonsense her captain had written in neat writing over the paper until she came across her sudden promotion. She went from a measly Seventh Seat to Fourth Seat and her new division—she looked horrified. "Third Division? I'm being transferred to Third?"

Hinamori nodded peacefully, but the news was anything but that.

* * *

**x L i l i m**:

Seven chapters in one week, complete! Finally! Sorry about this one being a tad later than the rest. I ended up playing Pokemon and...managed to get severely distracted.

Anyhow, although I didn't have time to reply to the reviews I got for the previous six chapters. I truly appreciate them all! As well as the favorites and alerts! :D

So, thank you very much for reading. :)


	31. Alcohol, Bets, Bribery, Sex, Etc

This chapter shows why Ren only chooses to get buzzed, not wasted.

* * *

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y O N E

_Alcohol, Bets, Bribery, Sex, Etc…_

* * *

There was definitely something fishy about her transfer and promotion. She deserved neither. She had been on her best behavior for the past few months, and she didn't have the required talent to earn a higher position in a division.

Hinamori congratulated her once more before departing, saying her captain sent his best wishes as well. Ren heard the door rattle open behind her and knew her three usual companions had been eavesdropping, Eiji, Hiromasa, and Nakada all stood with the same disbelieving look on their faces. Although Hiromasa shot her an "I-told-you-so" look before gesturing for the three to head to her, at least to comfort her if necessary.

Ren could only stare at the paper in her hands, utterly mortified. Nakada patted her shoulder and turned her around leading her to the steps of the large dojo. The shinigami indoors were training normally, as though nothing wrong had happened, but she felt the bile of the situation and thinking about it frightened her into suspicion. There had to be a reason behind her transfer. No shinigami was pushed under the guidance of another captain for insubordination or obedience for that matter, they were either promoted to a higher rank such as lieutenant—almost always lieutenancy—because seated officers could be demoted or replaced within the same division. She could almost smell the conspiracy, and would fumble for conviction on the matter, if she didn't feel so damn miserable about become Ichimaru Gin's subordinate.

Sure, Third Division loved their captain and how he somehow had a way with leadership, but there was no way she would feel very comfortable with anything he gives as assignment to her. She would never take him seriously, not anymore at least, and not now that she knows him the way she does. He was nothing more than a sleazy pervert with a bad sense of humor.

Nakada gave her a healthy push and she took a seat on the top stair, stretching out her trembling limbs.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Eiji.

"Obviously she didn't know."

"But it doesn't matter, it's Third Division," Hiromasa said, "she gets along well with him."

Ren ignored the conversations being thrown back and forth; she could barely handle the fact herself.

"Hiro, know your place."

Hiromasa chortled. "She'll be able to get away with plenty of things under Captain Ichimaru, considering their relationship."

"You should avoid calling it a relationship," Eiji said, crossing his arms over his chest.

_He really should before I kick his ass_.

"I saw him visiting her yesterday morning. That's why she didn't show up."

"She was feeling ill, Lieutenant Hinamori confirmed it herself and excused her absence," Nakada corrected.

"That doesn't mean she can't have a man over to help with the f—"

Ren bolted out of her seat and punched Hiromasa square in the nose, forcing him to stumble back. His hand jerked up to his face, covering it as he shouted a slur of obscenities through clenched teeth.

"Don't automatically tie me to that creep."

"But you're in l—"

Eiji joined in the group, keeling over with his arms wrapped around his stomach tightly, breathing haggardly after the impact of her fist.

"Keep that useless prattle to yourself." She turned to Nakada, eyes narrowed dangerously, but the action didn't faze him. He didn't say anything to offend her, thus sparing him the pain Hiromasa and Eiji rightfully deserved. "Let's go to the bar, Nakada."

The bald man merely closed his eyes, gesturing for her to lead. "After you."

* * *

Ren was expected to turn up at Third Division immediately after receiving news of her promotion and transfer, but she backtracked. She took her only reliable companion to the nearest, most expensive bar in all Seireitei, and for the next three hours indulged in the fascinating tastes of every sort of liquor available. She took shots with Nakada, playing various drinking games until she had forgotten all about the misfortune and slowly began accepting the course her new life would be taking.

She was positively euphoric after leaving the bar; having drunken enough to knock any normal human being unconscious and waggled towards Third Division after Nakada reminded her about the duties she was supposed to attend to. She couldn't help but smile at everyone she came across, greeted the world, and ambled about the streets of the division's barracks as she searched for some sort of superior to point her in the right direction. And that's exactly when she found Kira standing by a group of patrolling officers. She approached him before he took notice of her presence and nearly made him jump out of his skin when she poked his side and made a frightening noise.

He turned with a jerk, eyes wide before he realized she was standing behind him laughing so hard the tears were appearing at the rim of her eyes. "You were so terrified!"

"Takudaiji-san, you shouldn't sneak up on others like that."

"You should have seen your face!" She pointed at his face idiotically, the alcohol having more control of her body than her brain did.

Kira waited for her hysterics to subside. "Captain Ichimaru told me you'd be our Fourth Seat from now onwards."

She snorted. "He said."

"Welcome to Third Division, Takudaiji-san."

A few giggled escaped her tightly shut lips and nodded gracelessly. "I'm going to give myself the grand tour, bye lieutenant!"

"Wait, I still need to introduce you."

She waved off at him with a cheesy smile. "I'll go do that myself."

She did.

Though most people in Third Division knew who she was long before she became Ichimaru's errand boy, they met her as his personal assistant because he went around introducing her as such. Today they would meet her as Takudaiji Ren, their Fourth Seat. She made it well known to anyone roaming the streets or sitting by. She ambled through buildings and chirped a hearty hello with a short introduction before going on her tour. She read every sign aloud and asked infinite amount of questions to anyone passing by. She badmouthed the décor and spoke worse about how the working environment in Fifth Division was boring and that she expected a much better experience in the new division. She ransacked through buildings and dojos—even disturbed a sparring match when she shunpo'd to the division's training grounds. She earned many harsh looks, was called various things, but her mood could never be destroyed. She was as happy and preppy as she would ever get.

By the time she was sure that she managed to introduce herself to everyone in the division, she rounded up a group of new recruits who were still getting used to the accommodations though they had already been there a few weeks. She brought a large thin bottle of sake, pulled out her deck of cards, and in the small circle of six or seven individuals she gathered she initiated a betting game of poker. The group gathered in the corner of one of the verandahs where she had her back to the corner and a winning hand between her fingers.

She started cheating shortly after losing the first few rounds, but kept a large smile plastered on her face regardless. She considered feeling angry, frowning, but the more alcohol she consumed brought an even bigger smile to her face. These recruits were having the time of their lives taking a load off with the assurance that she gave them. She mentioned knowing Ichimaru on a personal level and that no request she made could go unanswered, of course, she only wanted a new group of gambling friends. They unknowingly took the bribery and sat all around her, keeping her drunken self company.

The next round of bet was the largest one in the entire night, she put every content of her wallet there and smiled when they others had done the same. She waited for everyone to show hands, few folded and one boy laid out his four of a kind. Her smile widened just as he looked just about as victorious as one could get when she dropped her hand—full house. The look on his face was as funny as Kira's terrified expression.

"I win!" she chirped joyfully, taking her winnings and ignoring the unanimous groan of the group.

As she dragged the winnings onto her lap, the curious whispering died down. She lifted her gaze and followed the eyes of everyone sitting in a semi-circle around them to see who everyone was looking at. She locked eyes with that of her new captain, starting that day, and bolted out of her seat while stuffing the money into her shihakusho, though plenty of the coins hit the ground noisily as she made her way to the fox-faced man.

She smiled stupidly, and held out her hand. "Takudaiji Ren, I'm your new Fourth Seat."

Gin gave her an incredulous stare. "I know that."

"Have you met the new recruits?" She swept her hand towards them.

"Ya, we've met," he answered slowly, turning his full attention to the quiet group at the corner. "Ya mind leaving me alone with Takudaiji-san."

Everyone stumbled onto their feet and shuffled away, hearing Ren's voice bid them farewell with a joyful wave of her arm before being jerked around by Ichimaru Gin.

"Yer seriously drunk, aint ya?"

She laughed. "Drunk is an understatement, Captain Ichimaru."

He arched an eyebrow, dropping her arm and letting her move along with him until her back hit the railing. He reached to touch her but she moved back with a giggle.

"You can't touch a woman outside of marriage, Captain Ichimaru."

It sounded like nonsense for him to hear that out of her, but she seemed to be in agreeable mood, so he took a few steps back. He held himself with one hand on the railing and the other at his side as he watched her keenly.

"I've got a proposition for ya, Ren—"

"Uh-uh." She shook her finger in front of his face.

"Takudaiji-san," he corrected, his smile widening slightly. "So ya wanna hear it?"

"What is it?" she asked, slurring her words.

"I need ya to achieve shikai, I know yer not far from it, but yer having troubles establishing the connection," he began lowly. "You've got all the potential necessary, yer skills aint far from yer rank, but ya need to be stronger."

"Why?" she asked, matching his hushed tone.

"Ya need ta be safe, whether I'm here or not."

"Am I in some sort of danger?"

"More than ya know."

"What kind of danger?" she whispered softly, placing her hand over his chest and moving closer.

"Ya don't hafta worry 'bout it now."

She slipped past him. "And if I don't want to get stronger, what happens then?"

"I have consequences." He looked eerily pleased at the thought.

"Fine, let's go try this out!" She felt a wave of excitement rush her at the thought of being personally trained by her captain, something people usually boasted about. Though at the same time, she felt like a bumbling fool.

"We start tomorrow, Takudaiji-san," he said, stepping down the first step. "We can take a walk if ya want."

"Oh, I don't know if that's proper," she answered, shying away from the invitation.

"At least let me escort you home," he suggested. "It's late and very dangerous for a noblewoman to be walking home by herself."

Ren took up his offer after a few more tries and the two were walking when the pleasantries began. She had been putting away all her winnings from the game while speaking to Ichimaru Gin as if he was the most pleasant person on earth, and he was acting mighty different. She could tell, but in her current mood, she didn't mind at all.

He complemented her left and right, asked to hold her hand even when she didn't want to go along with the offer. She conceded eventually, feeling beyond embarrassed and inadequate in the eyes of others, but he looked to be having the time of his life.

Ichimaru Gin dropped her in front of the Sakamoto manor, leaving after she whispered a very reserved farewell and he chuckled in response, leaving her. She entered, stumbling about with her face heated from the embarrassment. She felt really exhausted when she walked inside her home, and figured she would just get to sleep.

The minute her head hit her pillow, she knocked out.

* * *

Ren felt something heavy hit her back and she muffled a cry into her plush pillow. The painful headache making her groan in pain as her hand made its way to the side of her head. The ache on her back felt fresh and well…_painful_. She recognized all the perfume scents about the area, establishing that she made it home somehow. Although, the last thing she remembered was being in a bar with Nakada playing shots…then…_everything went black_.

"Ren-chan."

Gin's voice. _Don't tell me I slept with Gin._

She lifted her heavy head, removing her face from her pillow and looking up. Her eyes widened at the sight of Gin's zanpakutō's tip sitting only centimeters from her face. She blinked, her throat dried, and heart pounded with new fear. She didn't need to look at him to know he was smiling from ear to ear.

She feared death.

"Mornin' Ren-chan."

* * *

**Thanks to**: cheesebubble, The Loyal Newt, cmsrawrr, and Luxord's Xigbar for reviewing the previous chapter.

**x L i l i m**:

Happy Halloween!

I am so totally feeling this chapter. That, and Ren was a complete, utter mess, and I love seeing her like that. Haha!

Thank you for reading. :)


	32. Weakness

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y T W O

_Weakness_

* * *

Waking up with a zanpakutō in her face may have seemed improbable in any other situation, whether it was acceptable or not, but she wasn't in any other position. She was in Third Division, underneath an unpredictable captain capable of much worse—hallucinating, sexual drug, drunken escapades, and purposeful endangerment—so she automatically assumed it was this man's way of a formal greeting.

_Not_ that she pardoned the offense.

Ren stumbled back with a chilling glare directed his way. "Honestly, your sense of humor kills me."

Gin shrugged his shoulders, keeping his sword intact. "No one said it was a joke, yet."

At the seriousness of his tone, she helplessly swallowed hard and tried to recall the events that ensued after she blacked out. If she wronged him, she could force an apology, but nothing surfaced from the concaves of her mind.

Instead, she sat indignantly and strong without the slightest bit of fear or hesitation because she felt there wasn't a reason for such a turn in events, not after everything. She berated herself for being such a martyr in this ludicrous situation. Ichimaru meant nothing by it and used it as means to frighten her. The notion was not new, in fact, he gave her plenty of scares when she served as his _errand boy_, using various means to distress her peaceful days, but none of which involved his zanpakutō.

That frightened her the most.

"Ya know what this is?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Her shoulders relaxed and eyebrows rose in slight confusion. "Your zanpakutō, obviously."

Gin sheathed it before her eyes and reached to pat her head with a mocking smile. "Good, yer not as dumb as ya look."

He stood and scanned her room as she dropped beneath her sheets to resume her much needed rest with an exasperated huff—at least until the painful headache subsided. She cringed with the sound of Gin's heavy steps across her room, fingers reaching to touch the glass perfume bottles sitting atop a dresser and running against the silky fabric of a deep colored kimono he favored on her. He thought the shinigami uniform could never compliment her as well as a proper kimono would and it was certainly entertaining for him to get it off knowing she had no experience tying such elaborate obi.

He rummaged through drawers, flipped through the books sitting by the window, and purposely walked over the area above the tatami mats that squeaked until he found what he searched for. She must have drifted into sleep with the sound of his pacing, even though it made her headache much worse to deal with, but she felt nothing while lying underneath the warm sheets. Her head didn't throb painfully, no, in fact, it seemed lighter than usual and although she swore she was sleeping, she felt Ichimaru's actions as though she lived them. It may have been her imagination, a manifestation in her dream, something of the sort, she figured as much.

Gin caught sight of Ren's green-hilted zanpakutō nestled between two dressers, leaned into the wall, and feeling seemingly abandoned. She had carried her nameless sword with her the entire day, he noted, but halfheartedly believed it would still be attached to her side after seeing how drunk she had been.

He reached for it and glanced back to Ren's slumbering form before tossing it to her.

The heavy blade made immediate contact with her hip, making her groan in pain as she jolted out of slumber.

"Damnit, Ichimaru," she vehemently cursed, tossing the blankets from her body as she held her now throbbing head. Her zanpakutō rolled onto the tatami, noisily clattering by her feet.

Gin shrugged his shoulders, disinterested. "We gotta long day, Ren-chan, so hop into yer uniform an' let's go."

She grumbled and languidly returned to her place in bed, eyes casting a curious glance at the clock atop a short table. She let out a sharp groan.

Her room smelled of candle wax, and her pillows of alcohol. The cold night ventured from the open window, sky a deep purple with a series of stars glinting in the distance without signs of dawn. His presence didn't necessarily bother her, but it left her unsettled and his reason aroused her uncertainty.

"It's not even morning, Gin," she complained.

"Then ya better get used to it."

"I am not getting out of bed until I need to." She tucked her legs underneath her coverlet and rolled onto her side.

"Ya need to, an' that's an order." He sounded deathly serious, enough to force her onto a seat.

She silently glared at him as he stood across the room with his grimy hands on the drapery.

"At least give me thirty minutes," she said with a pout.

"I'll give ya thirty minutes ta get yer ass outside."

"I have a headache!"

"Then ya shouldn't have guzzled down all that alcohol."

"That was your fault," she went on. "If I hadn't been transferred and promoted into your division, I wouldn't have thought of drinking myself under the table."

"That aint my problem," he remarked.

She shook her head, cringing at the pain. "It is. You're the only one who would do something so unexpected," she stated, taking a stand to face him directly even while he stood a few feet from her. "What do you want from me? What must I give you in order for you to leave me alone?"

Gin remained silent as she moved closer to him, stopping only once she was within his reach. She hated the words as they fell from her lips, but didn't find them unnecessary. She desired a straight answer more than anything and would rather distance herself than deal with more confusion. If he couldn't give her the reassurance necessary, she wasn't sure the occasional kiss or the constant sex could lighten the dreariness tightening in her chest. Oh, there was something she hated more than the words that demanded a response—yes. She called it a nuisance, a beating irritation that kept her living and controlled and owned her emotions. Even with her control, one pull from her heart had her stumbling back. It was the worst feeling.

He reached to touch her face and the anger exploded as she slapped it away. "I won't be pleased with silence or little lies, Ichimaru. I have long ago stopped feeling that bit of satisfaction." She swallowed a whirl of obscenities begging to slip and continued, "I'll give you anything, just leave me alone."

"Yer exaggerating a bit, aint ya? It's just a train—"

"This isn't about waking up early!" she cried. "It's about what we're doing. Am I just a good time, Ichimaru?"

He dropped his shoulders a bit tensely. "Yer special, Ren-chan."

She shook her head, taking the time to swallow her pride and drop her defenses.

She wanted to be anything but special.

Being _special _meant she was a lie, nothing more.

She hated the thought, loathed being made out to be a good time and everything she had done to deserve that standing. Searching for comfort in a man's arms when things seemed dire had always been a weakness she found difficult to shake.

She long before began noting the shift in her emotions. It was a slow change that took time to nurture, one that needed to bask in the comfort of her surroundings before considering the next step, and now they had jumped ship without permission. Before she had time to notice, she had already felt her heart beating hard in her ribcage, recognizing these odd feelings as something different…and the longer she compared them to her buried feelings to Ryuusei, none matched. She fought against the idea, had time and time punched anyone who categorized them as whatever she considered dubious. It would take a filthy rich noble with the right looks to conquer her heart, she supposed—hoped even, but he didn't exist at the moment. Not by a long shot.

Gin stepped closer to her, reaching for her once more. She jerked away but he placed both hands on the sides of her face. "What do _you_ want?"

Honestly.

She needed to speak candidly about the mess that came out of their sexual relationship. She became the idiot for the first time. She remembered always losing interest the minute one of her previous sexual escapades involved his feelings; there was no point in pursuing a physical relationship when there were strings attached. She thought it to be a curse somehow, that even while some men didn't developed feelings and others did, she never did…try as she may. There were plenty good apples ready for the picking, men that met all her expectations in every possible aspect, that could allow her to revive the dwindling Takudaiji clan and help it prosper.

When she had found the perfect man, ensnared him into proposing marriage, and managed to talk her aunt into forcing her uncle into agreeing to the ordeal. He had problems with the man's family that he was too prideful to bury the hatchet until his lovely wife requested he do so, and set on actually sealing the deal with this man, Ren decided to force her feelings onto the poor idiot. But ends didn't meet, her emotions never worked. So she ordered Fusae to speak to a creepy wise woman and buy a love philter to impose the feelings on her. Obviously, the magic love potion was a farce and it failed to work. She called off the wedding a month prior to its date. It ruffled her uncle's feathers and shortly after her aunt took her leave to visit her sickly mother. Her uncle's resentment towards her led to attempting to punish her by marrying her off with whoever was available.

It was then she decided emotion was such a useless thing and pursued other means of entertainment, most of which seemed unscrupulous and demeaning.

She couldn't say anything that wouldn't make her sound hypocritical.

Her hands clasped over his, fingers curling over his cold touch and eyes dropping as she cautiously stepped forward.

"Everything," she whispered.

"I can't give ya everything, Ren-chan, ya know that," he admitted.

She lighted her gaze, sapphire orbs glimmering as she bit her lower lip. She removed his hands from her face and leaned into him, her forehead rested on his shoulder.

"Don't make me say it, Gin," she hushed, lips trembling as the words passed by.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight enough to suffocate her without saying a word. He merely patted her back, fingers brushing over the tangles of her long, raven hair.

There existed a slight understanding between them as she refused to yield, one that was left unsaid.

She was afraid of the response. She'd rather continue being the idiot than acknowledging one-sided emotions—to the pain she knew many had undergone at her expense.

That silent agreement felt uplifting enough to push her onto the series of events that followed before the light of dawn shown through the open window.

* * *

Ren followed Gin to a large clearing hidden behind a clutter of trees, deep within Rukongai, to an area she never once recognized. Stepping foot in Rukongai on that chilling morning seemed and felt foreign, though she paid plenty of visits as an unseated officer when groups of shinigami were sent on patrol duty. She feigned illness ninety-five percent of the time and somehow convinced the others to go on without her or to leave the first district to her. She felt anxious with every visit, a pull that kept her from entering further as though she would come across something dangerous that may change the course of her luxurious life. Eiji and Nakada made plenty of excuses for her. Hiromasa openly refused to pamper her and his umbrage accounted for the five percent she spent exploring unknown land.

Her three companions often reminisced of their time there as children while she rebelled against all the lessons her noble clan imposed on her as a child. Their upbringing drew a clear line between them. They were mature because of their experiences, at least in comparison to her—a woman that couldn't so much as lift a finger before complaining over nonsense. She may have envied them at the time.

The same bitter feeling filled her while she followed the forest path behind Gin, watching as he occasionally took in the surroundings as though he recognized and remembered them fondly. She tore her gaze from his back, eyes busying themselves with the broken branches littered across the sylvan's floor.

She never thought fondly of her family, or reminisced if she ever came across the old Takudaiji property. Everything took a nightmarish turn. She would arrive to the clear land and see a blaze of flames staining the ground. When she thought of her father, mother, and brother they were nothing more than corpses. She hardly pitied her luck or mulled over the past or blamed the unfairness on life. She wished she could have appreciated the last few days more than she had, but not once regretted doing anything.

It wasn't hard to cope—didn't take long either. She barely remembered the time. The memory withered away and vanished, it seemed. She lived just as happily in the hypocrisy that her aunt and uncle though to be a consolation and saying she held no ill will towards them would be a lie, though she didn't at first—not to the possible murderers behind the mess. It seemed heartless of her to say that her family may have deserved it, but it seemed a lot better than being the hypocrite her aunt was. Oh, Sayuri cried the entire funeral, howled and wailed like a fool while she stood silently at her grandmother's side watching as the memorial continued with plenty of interruptions.

The only journal entry she ever wrote pertained to that moment and the feeling that clung to her. The emotion had yet to sink in, she had written, for she only felt an inkling of sadness and noted it rubbed off on her with the sniffling going on all around her. She shed a tear two days after moving into the Sakamoto manor where she admittedly hated everything down to the last detail.

It was foreign, just like this forest. Everyone seemed to whisper behind her back similarly to the rustling leaves in the eve of morning. Her only family was distant just like Gin was at that moment. But she didn't cry during that walk. She didn't need to. Her heart was worn, but she didn't feel horrible about what occurred. Not enough to make her cry.

Her mind was busy, though. Every thought was like a new burden and as they entered the empty clearing, her shoulders felt heavy.

She brushed aside the feeling as Gin turned to face her with an amused smile. "Whatcha think?"

She stared uninterested. "It smells like trees."

"Then we're in the right place. Come, Ren-chan." He gestured for her to follow as he continued towards a canopy of shade besides a set of large stones.

She crossed her arms over her chest and unwillingly followed. "Are you ever elaborating on our excursion?"

"Yeah, so take a seat," he stated, plopping down underneath the shade besides the larger stone and patted the empty space before him.

She gave it one quick glance and shook her head. "It's filthy."

He frowned. "If ya don't cooperate, yer never gonna know."

"This is a new uniform," she said, taking the cloth between her fingers. "I'm not sacrificing it for a tidbit of information. I'd rather leave and forget ever coming here."

"Yer so difficult, Ren-chan." He shook his head as he pulled the white haori from his body and laid it out in front of him. He looked to her mockingly. "Better?"

She huffed, took a seat, and removed her zanpakutō from her obi, laying it beside her on his haori.

"So, what do you want?" she finally asked, after a long silence. His stare had started to bother her.

Gin silently reached for her zanpakutō and laid it out over her crossed legs. "We're here ta meditate."

"Well isn't this a useless expedition," she said mockingly. "You do understand that not every shinigami possesses great concentration, right?"

"Ya made a deal with me Ren-chan," he stated. "We aint here ta play games, yer gonna learn shikai even if I hafta force it outta ya."

She couldn't help but laugh. "You seriously didn't bring me here to impose such a responsibility on me, did you?" He looked more serious than she had ever seen him. "Not everyone is capable of achieving shikai—this is ridiculous."

"Ya can't say it's ridiculous if ya haven't ever tried."

"I have tried, countless times—meditation, speaking, digging deep to find that spirit that is said to be within me—that I'm starting to believe it doesn't exist." It was a bit embarrassing to admit since she took pride in being a slacker when it came to that sort of thing. "I understand that not everyone can come to terms with their spirit, even after establishing communication. So, please," she continued as she took a stand, "don't drag me out to do the impossible."

Gin grabbed her by the wrist before she stepped away and forcibly dropped her back into her seat. "I aint giving ya the option of running away, Ren," he said darkly. "As I said, we're not here ta play games. Yer here ta learn it even if I hafta make ya."

She jerked her wrist from his hold and rubbed her bottom with a slight cringe. _Fine,_ she thought angrily, _I'll humor him_. She sat cross-legged again and pulled her zanpakutō back to her legs indignantly.

"Honestly," she said beneath her breath.

She watched him watching her in silence as she yielded to the idea, if only slightly, even though it seemed like a fruitless effort, and waited for him to speak.

When he did, he gave her instruction that made her dread her luck a number of times. He had every right considering that at the start of that day he was her captain, but she had yet to accept it. She hadn't come to terms with the idea since she was so used to Captain Aizen, considering he was the only captain she had ever served under.

With a deep sigh, she gave it a shot, at least to humor him.

…

"What am I getting out of this?" whined Ren, breaking the silence.

Gin poked her forehead hard. "Concentrate means shut up."

She opened one eye to see him eating dried persimmons he seemed to have pulled out of nowhere. All he had been doing was chewing loudly and ruining her concentration. He gave her few orders aside from asking her to focus.

"I can't do it with you chewing so loud," she grumbled, her stomach rumbling shortly after.

A quick, annoyed blush filled her cheeks as she shut her open eye to try again.

They may have been at it for over two hours, one more and they were set to head back to his division to _properly _introduce her as their new Fourth Seat, though his lieutenant told him that she did self-introductions yesterday.

Ren stayed completely silent, emptying her mind as she found more appropriate to do, and searched every nook and cranny of her insides for a speck of life. She only saw darkness that went on eternally.

She concentrated so hard she was humming.

That time Gin flicked her forehead, making her cry out in pain.

"Will you stop that?" she cried as her hands slapped over her forehead.

"Yer wasting time, Ren-chan."

"I'm doing exactly as you said, so just shut up."

"If ya were, you'd be quiet."

She rolled her eyes behind closed lids. _Asshole_.

Ren focused again, searching through the concaves of her mind—empty and dark—for even a speck of life.

Her zanpakutō spirit couldn't hate her that much, could it?

She wondered if that was a case, or maybe she didn't have what was required to establish stable communication with the spirit of her sword. It upset her slightly, after trying so hard for years without result. She was taught that for others it took much longer to get in synch with one's sword, but when she graduated from the academy, even while having the top scores, she wasn't among the few that already managed that link.

She tried whenever she could because she was interested in what abilities her sword possessed.

Nothing.

The word echoed in her mind as her shoulders slumped and she peeled open her eyes to the brightness of her surroundings.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and duly noted Gin's absence before her. She searched the clearing until she found his standing in the middle of it, eyes staring upward and a pensive expression scrawled on his face.

He turned to her as if expecting her to be finished.

"Anything?"

She shook her head.

He gestured her with his hand. "Let's head back."

She nodded, too upset to answer directly.

She had lost herself and expected something to happen. She simply got her hopes up.

_How stupid_.

Ren stood with Gin's haori in hand and slipped her zanpakutō back into her obi before joining him. She tried to get the dirt off his haori, but he took it from her and pulled it on without complaint.

"How 'bout we race ta Seireitei?"

"Oh, that's unfair."

"Really?"

"You're a captain. I have a huge disadvantage."

"I'll take ya drinking if ya win?" he offered, his grin widening.

She arched an eyebrow. "If I lose, what then?"

He shrugged. "We'll see."

"Fine."

Without as much as a warning he had begun and she clumsily followed with a horrid start. Ren followed the winding paths of the forest, having a difficult time getting into motion. She normally appreciated the swiftness of her shunpo, but blamed her lightheadedness for her inept steps. After finding composure, she quickened.

…

She arrived one second after Gin, breathing hard as she held her knees. "You didn't even give me a chance to recover."

"Whoo, Ren-chan, yer pretty fast."

Ren glared. "Don't butter me up and just tell me what you want."

"Hmm." He looked at his surroundings turning to her with a sly grin. "I'll tell ya once we get to my division."

She had an idea, but chose to ignore it with a curt nod.

Gin waited for her to catch her breath before offering another race, one that she lost by a long shot—too lazy to fully participate—and then followed him around to be introduced.

He entered a large dojo, crowded with various members, most of which she recognized as his seated officers. She followed after, smiling lightly when Lieutenant Kira greeted her kindly at the door before rushing after his captain to tell him anything he may have missed during his absence.

Everyone watched her with blatant disbelief and the whispers were most unappreciated.

"Takudaiji? She's the new Fourth Seat, really?"

"I've never seen her do a thing."

"All she does is laze around."

"Oh, she has no manners!"

"She's only here to ruin Third Division's reputation."

_Oh yeah, _she thought, amused, _and more._

Gin stood at the front of the hall, same mocking smile plastered on his stupid face, same easy tone as he explained her transfer being a decision various captains felt necessary and that she earned the position. He turned to her after concluding, gesturing for her to say something.

"Takudaiji Ren, again, Fourth Seat," she said, uninterested. "Please take care of me."

The grumbling in the crowd continued and she turned to her newly appointed captain with a begging stare. She wanted to leave now and wanted to know if she'd be punished some sort of way if she did without asking permission. She hoped to avoid contact with Gin after what happened earlier that morning—not the training, the other thing.

"Before I go, I've got a proposition for all of ya," said Gin, catching her attention and everyone else's. "Takudaiji-san's skill is a bit rusty an' she needs a good push, so why don't all of ya help 'er out a bit."

Her eyes narrowed indignantly, stomaching his words as they fell out of his putrid mouth.

"Sparring?" It seemed like the predominate whisper among them, but he cleared the perplexity shortly after.

"Nah, sparring's way too simple, I want all of ya ta fight her at once."

Ren bristled. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Gin ignored her and went on. "Whoever beats her gets all of next week off."

That certainly changed the mood within the large hall.

"Captain Ichimaru, I don't think you should—"

_Oh Lieutenant Kira, I knew you were on my side._

"Now, now, Izuru, we'll never know if she deserves the position if she can't beat everyone, now can we?"

Kira remained silent.

Ren's anger rose. "What do I get out of this?"

"An answer."

It could mean to any question, she thought, and there were plenty she wanted a response to. It had nothing to do with that morning.

She pushed her thoughts to the back of her head as Gin and Kira made it towards the emptier end of the hall to watch. Kira gave her an apologetic glace and Gin said good luck as he passed. Not that it mattered.

She already felt like dying.

The officers crowding the hall were given the option of leaving as well, most of them did, finding it useless to participate in a battle with a woman who'll turn up dead within a minute, but plenty stayed. Most of them for the reward, others to test her strength, and the rest…to finally kick her ass—oh, she felt the hate in those eyes.

They gathered and Kira stepped forward giving a brief count before giving the go.

All she could see was Gin's mocking smile through the gaps between the bodies flinging to her and in the next second, she drew her sword.

_This asshole._

* * *

**Thanks to**: cheesebubble, cmsrawrr, Luxord's Xigbar, The Loyal Newt, Brooke, and Bleachw'hore for reviewing the previous chapters. (I apologize for not replying to the reviews! I have not been on in ages, so it'd be weird no?)

**x L i l i m**:

Merry Christmas!

After posting those seven chapters in a row, I dreaded writing Venomously Attractive for so much time I seemed to have hidden it to the back of my head, and when I finally decided to write something...I realized how much I've missed it! The story is going to move faster at this point since everything is pretty well sealed in the development side and plot advancing, so things should fall into everything with much ease. And wow, I haven't enjoyed writing a chapter as much as I enjoyed this one. Seriously. So yeah, I hope it was enjoyed.

New poll (details in profile), please vote.

Thank you for reading. :D


	33. Outcome

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y T H R E E

_Outcome_

* * *

There were at least five seated officers below her newly acquired position lunging toward her while the rest stood by with smug expressions on their ugly faces. She took note of everyone's movements, analyzed them—broke them down as she knowingly did in the midst of endangerment—and thought of counterattacks on the spot. She knew reflexes were most reliable in outrageous situations such as these but had no need to satisfy her _captain_ in any shape or form. She decided her attempts should deter his interest from her rusted skill to come to think how unceasingly lucky she was to be in her place. She did not want to attract everyone's attention, at least not in that sense, or prove that she did deserve Fourth Seat. She had no drive to shine the spotlight on the proficiency of her body in the heat of battle or her innate talent for the shinigami art.

But, all the same, she refused to give her opponents—the one's volunteering to beat her, at least—the pleasure of having landed a hit, or aided in the thrashing she expected to receive.

She probably did deserve it though.

Takudaiji Ren lifted her unsheathed sword to block an upcoming aerial attack with a swift, preordained countermeasure, and with the scabbard of her zanpakutō managed to refute the barrage that followed from the other officers. As she pushed the weight off whoever it was atop her blade, she lurched forward into her own attacks. She paid the least attention to whomever it was that she was fighting and focused completely on disarming and/or rendering them incapable of continuing before the other wave of them rushed forth.

It inwardly pained to see the sparks fly off the edge of her zanpakutō and the new cuts along her scabbard, both of which were kept at the utmost condition since she acquired them.

But, instead of worrying over nonsense, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and refocused her attention to pressing matters.

As her sapphire orbs scanned her perimeter five minutes after the first swing, she counted the six officers standing, those groaning and complaining in the sidelines had been unarmed and/or forced to back off. She managed to render the weakest one unconscious after a good jilt behind the head that came quite unexpectedly, even for her. Even so, her shihakusho was littered in small slits from every contact made and there were tiny cuts along her arms and legs.

She breathed haggardly, perspiration coating her skin and her eyes momentarily met with the perpetrator of this battle royal and the same annoying smile curving his lips. She would do anything to slap it from his face, but the sick degenerate might probably enjoy it.

Once more, she cleared her mind before continuing to defeat the remaining numbers. The prize seemed much closer with only six, though their endurance was well worth the mention, and she anticipated the answer to whatever question she deemed necessary.

Ren tightened her grip upon the green hilt of her zanpakutō and caught her breath as her heart raged inside her chest cavity. A drop of sweat pattered onto the ground as she sprung forward with her sword held over her head.

In the heat of battle she found it difficult to keep her trepidation from bringing forth unnecessary thoughts. By the time she thinned out the line-up to three, she had deep cuts running along her body and had barely damaged competition. She felt bruising pricking her skin and blood running over her lips to drip upon the once polished floors.

Kira had urged Gin to put a stop to the fight, but he avoided answering and forbade him from interfering.

She hated Ichimaru more than the deeper feelings hindering her concentration. She hated this foolish test. She hated the pain aching over her body. She hated the blood dripping from the gaping wounds. She hated her weakness, but she especially despised the hopes that Fusae would storm inside to help her.

She wasn't playing anymore. She had begun fighting these remaining men as seriously as she could, understanding that their strengths overshadowed her own. They were either more experienced or far more skilled than she could ever be.

Her pride set in rather quickly and pulled her along with the remainder of strength in her sluggish form. Even if she couldn't shunpo properly or hold her sword without trembling, she continued fighting until there was only one.

She recognized the man to be the division's Third Seat and had long ago seen his proficiency in Hakuda during the few training sessions she attended with Ichimaru. So it hadn't been much of a shock to have him disarm her and with a tightly clenched fist aimed at her pain-ridden face.

She screwed her eyes shut, flinched as the force blew past her and fluttered her fringe, expecting it to make contact to finally end the match.

It never did come, she noticed a few seconds later.

Ren peeled open her tightly shut eyes to see Gin standing with his back to her. His hand held his officer's, stopping him dead in his tracks, and he thanked him for his participation while awarding him generously with an entire week off.

Kira took care of ushering the rest out before approaching her. He was only a few steps away when she dropped to the ground unable to stand or retain consciousness and he rushed to her aid without word of reproach to his captain, though he thought it cruel to have forced her into such a plight.

* * *

Ren regained consciousness the following morning covered in gauze and unflattering bruises. Her surroundings were fairly simple—a small bedroom with perfect-sized window to complete it without any furnishing and a simple futon lying in the middle of the tatami mats. The ache from yesterday morning was present, but not as harshly as before which made moving about comfortably doable.

She sat up with a slight shock, the thick blanket falling onto her lap and exposing the white linen yukata. Her nameless zanpakutō lay beside her futon, the hilt sparkling incandescently underneath the filtered sunlight. Its new flaws clearly visible beneath it seemed to bother her more than they should. She touched the battered scabbard tentatively and drew back, turning her attention toward the open window to the clouds that gently passed.

She touched her face gently. She felt the difference, the new bumps along with tender skin. She must look a fright.

And suddenly…she felt pissed. At everything. At everyone. At Ichimaru Gin for being an asshole.

"You could have helped," she muttered snidely, giving her zanpakutō a cold glare. "This must have been quite an amusing show to you."

The longer she stared the angrier she grew that she eventually took it and hurled it across the room. It smacked straight into the wall and tumbled over the floor noisily.

She tucked her aching body back beneath the heavy coverlet and drew the blankets over her head with a deep sigh.

If anything her embarrassing defeat could serve was as an excuse for the following days. She wouldn't have to work. It was perfection. She could sleep all day without Ichimaru nagging at her.

* * *

A light rasp against the shoji screen disrupted her light slumber. She barely made an effort to move. She turned her face towards the doorway, somnolent eyes glancing listlessly to the outline of a shadow behind the nearly translucent paper in the faint evening light.

If it was Gin, she would ignore him, obviously. If she saw his face she may feel tempted to punch it…_repeatedly_.

She averted her gaze in silence and stared through the aperture of the window.

"Takudaiji-san, it's me."

Kira. She recognized his voice anywhere, even if it was hushed.

"Are you sleeping?"

She sighed audibly and pushed off the covers as she pulled her body onto a seat. "Not anymore, no."

"May I come in?"

"Yeah."

The blond man slid the shoji screen open and entered, but not before shooting glances down both halls. He shut the door with his foot for he was carrying a wooden tray in his hand toppled with pastries and brewing hot tea. Judging by the empty clearing before the division's barracks she assumed no one had been around to see him step inside.

"I've brought black tea and pastries." He took a seat besides her, placing the tray a few inches from his lap. "Feeling any better?"

Ren inwardly scowled then turned to him. "On a scale of one to ten how horrible does my face look?"

"You have a bit of bruising, nothing drastic," he answered, expertly avoiding the question.

Her eyes narrowed as much as she could without alerting the nerves of how painful it was to even move a muscle. "That isn't what I asked."

He remained silent as her glare grew in intensity. The anxiety started showing in his actions. His blue eyes swayed back and forth and soon he simply picked up a cup of tea to divert her attention.

She took it and blew the translucent smoke rising from the heat.

"This is the division's sleeping quarters, no?"

Kira was taking a sip of his black tea as he nodded. "Captain Ichimaru didn't want you taken to Fourth Division, so you were brought here to rest."

She huffed mockingly. "Figures."

"Forgive me, Takudaiji-san," he said after a short silence.

"Huh?"

"I should have tried reasoning with my captain—"

"Don't apologize," she interjected, her gaze flitting to the slightly open window, once more. "Captain Ichimaru's idea of fun doesn't bother me."

_He has done worst to me._ And deep down inside, where a new frightening emotion set in, this idea was the start.

Kira looked downcast, holding the tea in his lap prepared to apologize again in his captain's behalf if it made Ren feel the slightest bit better. Whatever his captain planned to do with their new Fourth Seat was a mystery to him and it already started badly.

"Where is he?"

"He went for a walk."

* * *

Fusae had been helping around the kitchens of the Sakamoto clan upon Mao's request—cleaning and becoming the resident food tester to make sure that evening's dinner party went smoothly—and since her mistress was out since that morning probably catering to her division duties she decided to fend off the boredom by participating. As for her research and investigations, those remained inconclusive as of that evening, and though she visited every nook and cranny including the underground doll house and staking out the streets of Seireitei for officers acting bizarre, she found nothing of interest. Of course, objects of central significance in her eyes pertained to a certain individual, Takudaiji Ren, and as the world—regrettably—did no revolve around her mistress…none of her findings particularly mattered.

Speaking of her mistress, Fusae noted late into the evening—after tending to all her maidservant duties and steering clear of unnecessary nuisances, mainly Hisoka—that she had yet to return. Considering the chilled autumn weather, the wavering, one-side animosity between Ren and Ichimaru Gin, and the cheap friendships she retained with the trio of losers in Fifth Division…she would have thought that on that day, a Wednesday, her mistress would have returned from her duties early.

Wednesdays were the crux of the working week and held no particular interest. Drinking on a Wednesday night seemed a bit redundant, at least they did to the blond servant as she wreaked her brain to match her mistress's wavelengths.

Why in God's name would anyone go frolic about the night on a Wednesday?

Ren might be gambling with her trio of idiots. She could be in Ichimaru's office doing unladylike things. Or maybe, she planned on arriving late to avoid being forced into attending the dinner party held in Kazue's honor. The noblewoman has been tending to her suitors quite frequently and garnered a total of five marriage offers. The dinner would be a tribute to that simple achievement and a critiquing session between them to decide which of the five men are best suited to marry their wonderful daughter, who wasn't as fantastic as they thought her to be. Ren was a billion times better.

Why?

Honesty is key in that sort of thing. Kazue acted arrogantly, played victim on various occasions, but one can easily tell apart the drama queens from serious victims. No man wanted a drama queen. Even if she was remotely attractive with top-notch manners, which Kazue severely lacked when it came to private dinners.

At least people knew Ren was a bitch.

_Assholes, _thought Fusae after stepping out of the dining room where everyone had gathered to deliver the final dishes before Kazue's maidservant took her place. Whenever Ren was missing, the Sakamoto thought nothing of it with the exception of Hisoka, who at least acted like the only person within the awful clan to show any concern for her mistress, and went on a slur of conversations where everyone took turns to tarnish her image and name.

Seeing her standing in place of their normal maidservant raised a few eyebrows.

"Where is Ren?" asked Sayuri.

"Resting, perhaps," answered Hisoka, calmly taking in the intoxicating smells of the feast atop the long table. In time the guests would flock into the Sakamoto Manor to join the merriment.

Kazue snorted as she took her chopstick in one hand and a rice bowl in the other. "How positive are you, Hisoka? Knowing her she might be fornicating with the rest of the Gotei 13."

Sayuri glowered disapprovingly. "Honestly, that girl."

"No morals whatsoever. Exactly like her father."

The finishing comment earned him a glare from his _exquisite _wife.

Once upon a time, two sisters who loved each other dearly had been introduced to the infamous Takudaiji heir by a mutual acquaintance. The eldest sister thought him incredibly handsome, while the youngest thought him stupid. Time went by as the sisters grew to know him better. By then the eldest had been in love with him completely and the youngest more than a little irked by his persistence to marry her.

So once upon a time Sayuri fell in love with Ren's father and fell out of bonds with her younger sister who married him. It seemed too tender a wound to poke at, even after she singlehandedly destroyed many lives to erase the pain from existence.

Fusae knew bits and pieces. Not the entire story. No one but Sayuri knew the real thing, but she was a pathological liar that hated therapeutic conversations. Well, that and if Fusae found confirmation within the older woman's words that the misfortune between her and Ren's parents were basis to burning the house down with everyone inside…she might not think twice about murdering her in cold blood.

"She with Third Division's captain, isn't she?" questioned Hisoka.

It was certainly the rumors going about Seireitei that season, though many speculations preceded it. People flocked to the possibility because Ichimaru was a total creep and everyone curiously wondered who the unlucky soul was, only to be surprised by her seemingly normal appearance.

Their relationship in general read like tragedy, the unlucky one.

Sayuri paled. "With?"

"She certainly has her eyes set on tarnishing our reputation," grumbled Kyozo.

_Yes, fathead, and you should feel content with the first phase of her punishment…else I'd have you beheaded in a second._ Fusae had been sitting a few feet behind Kyozo since she brought in the final dishes waiting to be dismissed or told to pass the salt to someone.

"I heard she's been offering sexual services to all the suitors she's voluntarily dated within the past few weeks." The blond's eyes narrowed dangerously, fixed upon Kazue who had just finished saying this. She felt no need to disguise her animus glare from the noblewoman either. "Why are you glaring at me, Fusae? You, of all people, should be aware of the sort of woman Ren is. What would one call her…?" She tapped her chin pensively before her lips curved into an antagonizing smirk. "Venomously attractive? A rampant, beautiful, haughty, ill-mannered woman that only seeks sexual gratification. Once bored, she moves on, not once noticing she's a whore and all she leaves behind is poison—in everyone's lives to ruin them, tarnish them, forever damning them."

Fusae cleared her mind of murder and inwardly sighed. "Excuse my insolence, Kazue-sama, but not all poisons are bad," she said calmly. "Ren-sama would fall under both categories. She can be good and she can be as you described her, but she is not you, Kazue-sama. She is not a whore."

Kazue's proud smirked immediately vanished and everyone's attention snapped to her, shouts of protests sounded in the room, but she continued before anyone interrupted her.

"She may sneak men into her chambers, but it she never tries paying off the servants to forget what they have seen or hide the fact that she enjoys toying with others. One may say she has no morals." And she looked at Kazue's red-faced father as she said it. "But at least, she has the decency of showing all of you who she truly is without hiding behind a mask of good manners and purity."

Once finished she stood and headed for the door when a plate full of food smashed into the wall. "How dare you?"

"Calm yourself, Kazue!" cried Sayuri.

"Are you letting her insult me, father? Are you?"

Red-faced Kyozo could do nothing but silently fume.

Kazue's blazing eyes turned to her mother. "Are you?"

Sayuri regained her calm countenance. "You do not understand—"

"Understand?" she yelped in disbelief. "A mere servant has finished spouting insults to _my _reputation and you have nothing to say to her."

Fusae stood outside the door, looking in with a proud smirk on her face. Even if they would love having her kicked out of the house, Ren already set conditions for them to follow. The property belonged to her mistress and she threatened to kick them out if they dared went against her rules, which she would do with force if it came to it.

"Fusae, leave," came Kyozo's cold response.

"Gladly."

After shutting the door came a barrel of obscenities out of the lady and she ventured down the hall with a lighter disposition and large, gratifying smirk on her face.

_That'll teach her._

Boredom followed her outburst.

She trailed the gardens and picked Ren's favorite flowers from within it to place in a vase inside her room…as an apology of sorts. But her good mood didn't last too long the second she sensed someone within the manor. She followed the faint trail as it vanished completely.

Fusae moved straight down the hall and stepped into Ren's bedroom to find Ichimaru meticulously searching her belongings. She shut the door as though she merely walked inside to clean the usual mess within her mistress's bedroom.

"Breaking and entering," she said crisply.

"Nothin' gets by ya, does it?" muttered the captain as he flipped through an old manuscript.

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Stop touching Ren-sama's things."

The silver-haired man stopped suddenly, raising his head contemplatively before turning to her with a large smirk. She immediately felt the chills.

He took a few steps toward her, stopping to complete shadow her shorter frame as a form of intimidation. It was working, but she stood tall to discern him.

"Actually, ya might be of some help."

She swallowed hard.

He noticed. His smile wouldn't have widened any more had he not.

Inwardly she cursed, but she resigned. "What do you want?"

He could kill her in an instant. She knew what this man was capable of.

"Manuscripts. Ren's dad used to write, didn't he? I wanna see his manuscripts."

No.

Fusae stared at him, astonishment paling her face as the sheer realization dawned on her. It was the answer she sought from the start of Ren and Gin's peculiar relationship.

She understood now. "So you were after _them _all this time."

* * *

**Thanks to**: seireitei reject, cmsrawrr, cheesebubble, D, Raining-skye23, and the Loyal Newt for reviewing the previous chapter.

This was supposed to be a double post, but as you can see...it didn't go as planned. Chapter 34 is currently under works and will be released next week, no take backs.

There's a lot of shit going on. Manuscripts. The Collector, Ren/Gin going through this sort of one-side rough patch, among other things. Hah, y'all didn't think I'd make it easy for Ren to get her zanpakuto, did you? She's gonna have to work for it with Gin's help and that will probably help in developing their relationship in the more...emotional aspect...so to speak (hopefully - definitely) though we can already see there's something there. It's mostly on Ren's behalf because Gin is set on avoiding the question. I might do an introspective chapter featuring Gin, finally, in those that follow.

The manuscripts will be explained in the next chapter or the subsequent one. The Collector will play his role as we near the defection and face the ultimate question: What the hell is gonna happen with Ren?

I'm definitely pacing myself, though, because everything attributes to that point or something in the future. And yeah, I'm totally having fun.

Thank you for reading! :)


	34. Yokoshima Kanae

I'll just leave this here.

* * *

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y F O U R

_Yokoshima Kanae_

* * *

Fusae took a step from Ichimaru's daunting form upon realizing his true intentions.

"Something as important as those manuscripts must have been salvaged during that fire," continued Ichimaru Gin. "Yer precious mistress must have done something about it. So where does she keep her safe?"

"She has none."

He mockingly chuckled as his hands found their way into the sleeves of his coat. "Now I know yer lying, Fu-chan."

Her eyes narrowed at the ridiculousness of being called by such a nickname. She was not an ordinary citizen, though her wardrobe and current occupation proved otherwise, she was a highly trained individual that needed no pet names or cutesy names—or familiarity for that matter, especially from Ichimaru.

"I am not," she answered straightly. "In her entire life she has never once kept family heirlooms holed up anywhere special, it's too eccentric and paranoid for her tastes. As for manuscripts, Takudaiji Naoya-sama's unprinted work failed to be recovered from the fire as it was as much accidental as it was premeditated, respectively, and Ren-sama was much too ill to function with clarity."

She unconsciously moved both arms behind her back and surreptitiously patted her obi in search of the knife she carried with her everywhere. Captain Ichimaru certainly looked like the sort of individual willing to threaten one's life—and he brazenly did such a thing to her mistress at various instances—to get what he wanted.

Fusae diverted his attention by pointing at the books stacked underneath the window. "If you are looking for manuscripts, they should be there."

Ichimaru crossed the room once more and while his back was turned she struggled for composure.

It certainly shocked her. She never expected her mistress's inheritance would ever be the subject of any conversation as it had been the only sense of duty Ren did believe in. It was the only standing reason as to why Ren never lost her influence and place among the nobles. Her father's manuscripts, the three particular ones in question, were much more important than anyone let on—those who knew of their existence—and it was imperative that they were either destroyed or kept under wraps the second after their completion. The content…_classified as it was_…had been requested. And because of the origin of the demand…the idea caused a slight conundrum within Central 46, who wished to vanquish the notion and never speak of it again.

Obviously, their appeals were overlooked and Naoya-sama's scriptures reached pre-completion, a step from officially leaving their manuscript forms and becoming bound into one of a kind books that would forever be stored in the Great Archives under heavy guard. But the old men of Central 46 refused to remain silent and spread rumors—lies that were soon perceived as truth as no one found the content of the manuscripts tangible—and excused it as being safe. Ensuring the rules were followed in Soul Society was their duty so turning Naoya's famed works into mere fabled stories was something justifiable by their own ridiculous ideals.

Naoya lost fame. He lost many things that year. Ren spoke of it with spite as she described that her father "_lost something irreplaceable, an emotion, a once and a lifetime objective, something big and ignored. He spent days onto weeks pacing about his office and bedroom, taking walks in the middle of the night until he became bitter and resentful. He changed that year, greatly, beyond understanding. He became a stranger, more of a stranger than a familiar that read nonsense with me and wrote stories he dedicated to me._"

Ren said the manuscripts stayed in his jurisdiction because it had been an absolute order. During that time their existence was ignored, covered up, destroyed, per se, and never spoken of again. It became the Takudaiji clan secret.

Fusae knew it was dangerous to fork them over to anyone with ill intentions, diverting Ichimaru's attention was something she was forced to do…as the lost pair was found surreptitiously hidden underground where Ren's brother deemed worthy months ago. She gave the box and its contents to Ren and never saw it again.

She was not feigning ignorance or making a fool of him.

Ren never disclosed such hiding places with her.

"Why're ya jus' standing there, Fu-chan?" asked Ichimaru. "Why don't ya come help me find 'em? Y'know what they are."

She ignored any further musings and frowned deeply. "I never said I did."

"Well can ya tell me what's written in 'em?"

"You think a mere servant has any right to the belongings of the family she serves?"

"But yer not a mere servant," he went on, dropping book after book onto a toppling pile besides him. "Yer Ren-chan's confidant and her guard. She must've hired ya for that reason, right? Protecting precious manuscripts." He looked upward to the ceiling, his mocking smile diminishing. "Wheeew, must be somethin' big since yer no pushover either, but…"

"But?" she repeated as her breath hitched.

Ichimaru fixed his gaze to her, his eyes opened to mere slits, and lips formed the slightest bit of a frown. Her body tensed. "_But_ ya wouldn't wanna stand up to me. It wouldn't be a fair fight an' ya know it."

Fusae swallowed hard. She would think twice about baring her fangs to this man, but her growing resentment was moments from boiling over.

She knew Ren well enough to understand she foolishly allowed her affection towards Ichimaru Gin flourish. She saw the look in her eyes when she saw him and, as of late, the intensity had grown. But he using her to get his hands on what mattered more than everyone's lives combined—in terms of Soul Society cardinal, untold rules.

She could not bear see the betrayal etched on her mistress's face. "And you would harm her in such a way to acquire Naoya-sama's manuscripts."

His expression darkened.

_A snake._

Perspiration rolled down her temples, chest rose and fell in heaving breaths, and her vision shook violently.

"I'd kill 'er if I hafta."

_He was a snake._

Those words he spoke to her so long ago meant nothing as she stood with her hand clutching the knife tucked away in her obi, but they replayed in her mind. As if the longer she repeated them mentally…eventually she would find the sincerity in his voice.

_"What do you plan to gain from Ren-sama?"_

_"Nothing," he answered, "I just wanna keep her my little secret a while longer."_

And she—well, she reached her boiling point.

…

A long, long time ago when she reached the end of her life as Yokoshima Kanae someone appeared before her in the midst of demise. Saioji Osamu had finished issuing the order to kill her sister Ayako, a mere resident of Seireitei, an hour ago and counting. She involved herself for the sole purpose of sparing her sister. Ayako did nothing wrong. She had fallen in love with Osamu's eldest son, the heir to the Saioji clan, who was coincidentally scheduled to be engaged with a noble at the time. That simple notion never stopped the young man from reciprocating Ayako's affection and because of it Kanae grew up only knowing her sister's smile.

So the evening turned horrid. The epitome of nightmares as unfairness and disgust convulsed through her heaving form. Seeing her face twist in fear, scream in dread, fall apart, tears dripping from wide eyed—it would not do. But she got caught up in the maelstrom and lost.

Whoever Osamu's guards were that day they were much stronger than she at the time.

Uselessness. Disgust.

It coursed through her veins.

Vengeance. Frustration. Hatred.

It fluctuated in the pit of her stomach as her trembling hands tried supporting the weight of her small, broken body.

Cold. Limp.

Her body grew frigid and heavy. Her hands gave out on her and her eyes stung with tears.

She wouldn't last long in the middle of nowhere that cold night, but that's when she heard the sound of rasping footsteps. They echoed through the dead streets and her hazy eyes flickered upward.

"_Death is a bitch,_" called an unfamiliar voice.

It neared. The scent of perfume filled her nostrils, blocking the stringent stench of the blood clotting in her clothes. She closed her eyes as she took a deep, shaking breath. The steps halted and clothes rustled.

"But you're alive."

Opening her eyes she saw a woman dressed in a bright red kimono, sleek hair framing her beautiful face, and had a glinting gold hairpin holding together a simple twist at the side of her head cascaded with precious jewels. Her pale fingers pushed her dirty blond hair from her hazy vision. The woman's raven hair shined beneath the moonlight and her face brightened though her eyes shown an understanding that took years for her to figure out.

"Your sister, perhaps?" She gestured towards the body with a jut of her chin, the clanking of jewelry sounded like the chirping of morning birds.

Tears spilled from her eyes in response.

The woman took a deep breath. "Come with me." Her blue eyes flickered to her and her red lips curved kindly. "You will feel no pain."

…

Takudaiji Ren. It was the name of her savior that dreadful night.

She asked for her introduction upon her awakening. Yokoshima Kanae.

That moment had been the beginning of what entailed. Ren talked to her of revenge and offered her aid as she felt Saioji Osamu had been responsible for the death of her family.

"Did you love your family, Takudaiji-sama?"

She shook her head, dark hair sloshing about her jawline. "No. Not necessarily enough to force a tear during their wake. But something was taken from me after their deaths." She stared at her straightly, eyes glimmering. "I do not quite understand what it had been."

Kanae understood as she inwardly wished it had been what she lost that night. _Her affection, the understanding of having lost, and ability to grieve. _She no longer had that sort of force pushing her forward. Ren thought she needed closure. Simply asking her family's murderer for a reason would suffice. If she understood the crime and its foundation it would be enough for her to overlook it.

"I hope you find it."

"Me too," she answered simply, eyes flickering to the open window and sunlight filtering in warm streams across her healing bed.

Grieving was a painful goodbye, Kanae noted as tears welled into her eyes once again and her tiny form was reduced to nothing but a ball of erupting emotions. She shook underneath the heavy blankets, inside this small, unfamiliar room, in the presence of a woman she had yet to understand, in a world without her older sister.

Whispering Ayako's name had been her sole comfort during those nights that followed.

…

Ren gave her the justification necessary to seek revenge against Ayako's murder. She gave her a world where she could freely do as she pleased. It was painted with a bright set of colors and it was expansive. Her eyes could never swallow it whole.

She preferred it that way. If it were gone, would Ren vanish too?

Ren gave her a new identity, bought her clothes, educated her, hired her to work inside her current residence with the Sakamoto, and assuredly drew her into her world—where it was cold and dark. She took care of her and looked upon her as an equal. She trusted her darkest secrets with her, though some took time and patience. She became her confidant rather than a simple servant at her dysfunctional home.

Ren asked for lessons in sword fighting, the basic curriculum at the Shinōreijutsuin as she planned to release her of most of the burden as a bodyguard. Around that time, Kanae had grown curious of her sudden decision to change lifestyles since she seemed to enjoy her luxury well enough. It took years before she finally entrusted her with the truth. Her father's manuscripts needed protection, but there had only been one in her possession at that time, and she refused to be a sitting duck if one day they were extricated from her care.

She hardly remembered the conversation now. It drew them closer though. There was no shock in that slight development as she swore to carry out her conviction.

The longer she spent with Takudaiji Ren, her mistress, paved a new path for her to take as she halted at a fork in the road. One led to fulfilling her vengeance for the sake of her sister, the other led to supporting Ren's cause as she had become like an older sister—the sort that never express themselves properly, that are complete and utter messes, but that regardless you love dearly. She could have every fault in the book, but she would overlook it. She wanted to be with her, as a servant, friend, and guard.

She walked down Ren's path. There would always be another route for Ayako, but she knew her sister would not wish to see her suffer at her revenge's expense. Maybe she would prefer she did not avenge her. She would never know and, perhaps, later she will get back on track.

In that moment, she remembered it clearly—the sun was high, clouds floated by, it was the middle of spring when Ren's favorite flowers were in full bloom, and the air was neither warm nor cold, it was perfect—she relinquished her true name.

On that beautiful spring morning, she clumsily stepped into Ren's bedroom to hand her a box with her tobacco pipe and she was Fusae. Just Fusae.

She had never felt such a liberating experience. Her joy was unfathomable.

…

"I won't let you do that," Fusae stated brazenly.

"Oh?" Ichimaru feigned astonishment as he watched her position shift defensively, one hand at her back where he expected something sharp was hidden and her gaze hardened. "An' ya think you'd stop me?"

She would never be foolish enough to believe she could, but she was foolish enough to try and cross that sort of boundary.

For the sake of her mistress she would do anything.

Fusae drew the knife and in one swift movement vanished from Ichimaru's field of vision, but he read her movements. So he was prepared when she came at him with the sharpened dagger, but she overestimated her approach.

He drew back, hand positioned over his drawn zanpakutō faster than she could follow because even he couldn't take chances with this woman, and called to it. "Shoot to kill, Shinsō."

* * *

Ren's eyes snapped open.

_It flickered._

She lifted a hand to her face and watched her fingers twitch until her clouded eyes cleared. She curled her fingers against her palm until her knuckles where blotched white.

_It dimmed._

Her gaze met the aperture of her window. The darkened sky glittered with iridescent stars, trees sloshed with passing breezes.

_Again._

Her lips formed irritated frown. "Is she toying with me?"

She took a deep breath and concentrated until she pinpointed her servant. From her slight concentration she gathered, by taking note of the meters between them both, that Fusae must have been inside the Sakamoto manor.

Her eyes wandered about her surroundings in search of a clock or something of the sort, but found none. Regardless, she felt it was time to leave Third Division as she would much rather not run into Gin that evening.

"I should ask Fusae to run a bath."

Her muscles ached, the slight wounds across her torso irritated her, and as she stood up with her nameless sword she realized her feet were a tad…wobbly. A bath would certainly do her well. She took a few practice steps after shutting the door to the room and waited for the feeling to return to her feet before slipping into a quick shunpo.

She shuddered upon appearing before the Sakamoto manor and heard the sound of something crumbling. Ren stepped onto the nearest verandah, choosing to move around indoors to reach her bedroom since she might have some difficulty climbing a window in her condition.

She ventured through corridor after corridor until reaching her portion of the large house and her body grew colder as she neared her bedroom. The closer she stepped the more awareness she gathered from her surroundings and then she saw the drizzle of dust falling from the ceiling around her room door.

_"N-no—"_

_"Ya gotta be…than that, Fu-chan."_

Muffled voices.

Ren had her hand on the handle when she smelled it: metallic and strong, pungent as it stung her nostrils with her inhale.

_It flickered. It dimmed. It wavered. It shimmered. It lighted. It…_

She slid the door open noisily and her body lingered at the doorway. Her eyes lost the shine in them, growing cold and dark, as they reflected the ugliness displayed in the center of her room. The zanpakutō tightly encased in her hand clattered at her feet and the crumbling ceiling made plenty of sense as she, slowly, took notice of the blood dripping from Gin's sword which he kept pointed at the base of Fusae's neck.

Fusae was bloody and limp, body thrown askew over the tatami mats that were now soaked in her blood.

The emotion, she felt it leave her body and subsequently came the feeling in her hands and legs.

Ren crouched down at her side, recalling that day so long ago when Fusae was a mere child struggling to live on blood soaked gravel, and pushed Gin's hand away reflexively with the slightest bit of force.

"Leave."

She needn't look at him to know the mocking grin had reappeared on his face, but he remained silent. He cleaned his sword of Fusae's blood and sheathed it.

Her eyes were ablaze when she snapped to him. "What part of leave don't you understand?"

"R-R-Ren-sama," croaked Fusae, her fingers twitching weakly as they reached to her.

She turned her aggression to her blond servant. "Shut up! _Please_."

Her voice strained and faltered. Her fingers coiled about her shoulders and she hovered above her limp, bloody form with trembling lips and tightly shut eyes.

She ignored the physical pain quite easily. The emotional pain hurt more. It pounded in her chest, twisted her insides, stung in her eyes, rotted her core, and shook her shrinking form. It was too much to bear that it became the only thing she did feel.

Fusae called to her weakly, eyes glazed and somnolent, body throbbing and aching to the point she begun numbing from the inside out. It paled her skin, this death, and made her shiver against the warmth of her mistress. And she waited patiently for Ren to do something similar to what happened years ago. Soon her mistress would lift her head and say the same exact words that saved her then.

_"Come with me, you will feel no pain."_

_Hic._

Fusae's eyes grew in shock.

A sob, a trembling, a weakened voice sounded in the dead of silence.

Ren lifted her face, eyes shining like glass as the tears gathered at the rims. "Kanae-chan," she whispered, her voice broken and littered with unattractive sobs. "I'm sorry. Forgive me Kanae-chan." She kissed her bloodied cheek. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…"

It surprised Fusae. She called her name, her given name, full of emotion. Her lips quirked into a light smile as warmth embraced her. Light. Warmth. Affection. It revolved around her, a jumbled mess but it finally existed.

_"You have it back,"_ she whispered tentatively in broken syllables, her fingers touched the robes covering her mistress and held on tightly as if to never let go.

Ren held her smaller frame against her, fingers pushing away her bloodied hair as she heaved her onto her lap, and whispered apology after apology.

It hurt. It felt like dying. It tasted rotten. It upset her stomach. It dismissed all clarity from her mind. It puffed her cheeks and stung her eyes. It stopped her heart. It ruined her. It killed her.

She was the only one left in this world. She had been her sole company for years. She taught her things and protected her. She saved her too many times from death, yet…she could not do the same.

Not again.

Not anymore.

Not ever.

Fusae's fisted hands gradually let the fabric of her robe slipped and fell to her lap.

Gone.

Ren turned to Gin without anger or resentment, only questions.

Her sapphire orbs were hooded and hazy, eyebrows quirked, and tears stained her bruising face.

For the first time in decades, he felt a tiny pinch inside that nudged and plagued him and informed him that he had done something wrong. He made a mistake.

"Why?"

He stepped away. The words playing at the tip of his tongue, the cruel reasons to finally end this _thing_, the intent to end her life—everything was replaced by a few measly words he would think twice about believing.

"Sorry, Ren."

_It lingered. It warmed. It lighted and brightened. It cared and loved. It rushed and burst. _

_It flickered and dimmed._

_It wavered and died._


	35. monotone

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y F I V E

_monotone_

* * *

Ren heard nothing apart her name being called. Again and again until she put a face to that unfamiliar voice and slowly peeled her eyes open. Soft eyelashes brushed against tear-stained skin, sapphire orbs dilated as they refocused on making out the outline of a woman hovering over her body. Dark locks were brushed away from her face and the blankets failing to warm her cold form were pushed from her chest to expose her back to the chilly autumn morning. It took a few seconds to get a clear focus of Mao's large womanly assets near her face to further disconcert her.

She tangled her legs into the sheets as she turned onto her back and drew the coverlet over her naked chest. She rubbed her eyes, yawned, and searched her bedside with hinted dismissal.

"You awake now?"

"Partially," she groaned, dropping her arms above her head. "Gimme another hour, Mao."

Mao huffed as she balanced a tray of breakfast which included a platter of fruit salad, a tall glass of water, and pills to sate the horrendous headache she tried hard to ignore. It pounded in her skull, regardless, and even in her sleep deprived state could not manage to fall back into slumber because of it.

Mao placed the wooden tray beside her messy bed and proceeded to nudge the princess out of sleep. "I got rid of Koji, so get outta bed. I'll get the bath running. You can eat in there if you'd like, just stop drinking."

Ren opened her eyes, staring past the buxom woman's pointed hair to the glimmer reflected off the wind chimes hung from the ceiling of her bedroom. "I'm not drinking, only a bit last night."

She could not stand looking at Koji's face anymore and drinking had been her only option to envision him as someone else.

"All you've done these past few weeks is drink." The cook shook her head with disappointment. "I dunno what you did to get a month off work, but I'm glad that's almost over. You could kill yourself will all that liquor or worse you'll end up a pregnant whore."

She barked out a laugh, wincing when she worsened her headache by doing so. "Stop fooling around, Mao."

"Sleeping around doesn't help, does it?"

"Helps plenty," she answered crisply. "You don't have to think when you fuck someone."

Mao stood, tired of sucking up to her majesty, and shook her head once more. "Find a temporary partner so you can stop upsetting the household with all those rumors."

"Not happening," she answered carelessly.

The door slammed shut behind Mao and there was nothing but silence.

These days she did nothing but go about every day not caring what it had in store, alcohol and sex came with the package. She hardly thought of what occurred three weeks ago or Ichimaru Gin's petty decision to give her a month away. It seemed even he could not see her, not without acknowledging what he did was wrong. But she did not believe he considered it wrong or accidental or anything for that matter.

Fusae had been another girl he killed, and he seemed the sort of type to simply dismiss such things.

She did not care what type of person he was. She only watched as he revealed himself to her, bit by bit, and started feeling a sudden change in her emotions. Tumultuous and bothersome—complete and utterly useless, they were—and because she abhorred them as much as she did, she learned how to tune them out. She could filter the bad from the good and always kept the horrible put in a box with as many locks one could bold on it because the bright side of feeling, affections, and emotions was full of wonder and adventure.

Ren sat up and took the medicine from the corner of the tray. She popped the pills into her mouth and gulped down water. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood, taking a few wobbly steps toward door.

She stumbled and stubbed her toe. "_Motherfucker_," she cursed and kicked the shoji screen hard enough to hear the wood snap beneath her foot. "_Fuck!_"

She slid the door open noisily and stepped out to a pair of skeptical maidservants giving her disagreeable glances as they passed her corridor to the junction toward her snobby cousin's room. She glowered with a disapproving shake of the head and headed in the opposite direction to find the bathroom.

"Did you actually prepare that bath, Mao?" she called, halting at the end of the corridor and looking around with clouded eyes. "Or I am still hallucinating?"

Nobody answered her call.

It infuriated her.

"Mao!" she practically screamed that time. "Where the fuck are you?"

She heard the sound of skittish steps rushing down a different hall and slumped against the nearest wall after a dizzy spell. She rubbed her temples and tamed her emotions to a rational level. There was no need for her to turn into a fire-breathing dragon so early in the morning or worsen her hangover in the process. She was already feeling the repercussions of having drunk until she blacked out. She remembered taking shot after shot in an untrendy tavern with Koji, a nobleman she had been seeing on and off for the past ten hours yesterday evening and suddenly she snapped out of a delusion during sex.

Ren started feeling nauseous, the vomit rushing up her esophagus, but she fought hard against it. Burping instead, she still felt as though she had regurgitated as the astringent taste filled her mouth.

She continued toward her bathroom to check the bath for herself as Mao probably decided take a detour to torture her.

"Fusae!"

She halted suddenly.

The soft thud of feet behind her came to a stop and the rustling of clothes sounded. "Don't you remember firing her three weeks ago?" called Mao, approaching her. "You're a mess." The voluptuous woman strode in front of her with two hands on her hips and a dismissive aura about her newly acquired duties. She had full charge of the kitchens, as she preferred, but acted as her maidservant since she nearly drove Nyoko crazy with an increase in sexual escapades. "Come on. I'll help you get ready."

Ren nodded dumbly, realizing the slip of her tongue and the sudden clench in her chest, and followed behind the tomboyish cook.

Mao had prepared a warm bath. She helped her scrub the murk out of her raven hair with a sweeter smelling shampoo and washed her back with the generic-smelling soap. Ren stayed inside the warmth of the water until it turned lukewarm. Her new servant pampered her throughout the morning, serving breakfast, helping her bathe, dry off and dress into a plain linen yukata. She even went onto having planned to prepare lunch for her to take in the gazebo outside.

Everyone's actions were starting to feel like pity to her, but what did she care? She wanted sympathy, companionship, and attention.

It kept her spirits lightened, kept her from crying unattractively or remembering all the blood on her hands, and since her bruises and diminutive wounds healed she had every right to narcissistically flaunt her beauty. She enjoyed receiving all the compliments she could get; she welcomed all the good with open arms and adamantly refused the bad.

As Ren returned to her bedroom, Nyoko restlessly turned the sharp corner nearly bumping into her mistress. The older woman bowed apologetically and lifted her gaze.

"You have a visitor."

Nyoko sounded panicky.

Ren tilted her head skeptically. "Oh?" she wondered. "Did Koji-san forget something?"

"It is not Akayama-sama."

Ren folded her arms over her chest. "Then who is it?"

"Captain Ichimaru Gin."

Her eyebrows rose in mild amazement. Asking Nyoko to turn him away exuded dangerous appeal, but she completely disregarded the notion and held onto her newly acquired equanimity for dear life.

"Escort him to my bedroom."

"But mistress—"

The mistress raised a hand, prematurely silencing her worried servant. "He is my child's father. It would be cruel to disregard his presence when he's come so far to pay his formal visit."

Nyoko's wrinkled face paled, eyes bugged out of their sockets, and incoherent babble fell from her lips.

"Please have someone bring…" she tapped her chin pensively "…black tea."

The older woman nodded dumbly and gave a curt bow. "Y-yes, Ren-sama. I'll have him escorted to your bedroom and the tea delivered immediately." She had already turned on her heel when she looked back up to her mistress with the same nervous disposition. "Would it not be better to have tea served elsewhere? I haven't had the chance to tidy up your bedroom, Ren-sama, and it would be unseemly."

Ren changed her mind. "Escort him to my bedroom, regardless. We'll have tea in the gazebo."

Nyoko protested no longer and scurried down the hall she emerged from while Ren ventured down a different direction to where there were open-side walkways for her to feel the brush of winter against her cheeks. She leaned against the wooden railing of the curving verandah and stared off into the opposite direction of the garden.

In the center of the house there was a pond full of lively fish of different sorts. The fairly large pond was decorated with stones and a pair of leafless cedar trees standing side by side on the other end of it. She preferred the garden to the pond as her aunt and uncle called it their private getaway when she first moved into the manor and the thought of it being _just that_ disgusted her for the ten years that followed its honorable mention.

Her eyes followed the shallow ripples along the surface and the sea of colors blur in her field of vision.

"Ren-sama."

She turned to Mao with an amused smile. "If Nyoko asks about my pregnancy, you act outraged that it will be Captain Ichimaru's bastard child, understood?"

Mao sighed grudgingly. "You are going to kill Nyoko-san with these petty jokes of yours."

Ren walked on ahead with a mischievous smirk playing on her lips. "Sometimes one needs to stir up their own trouble to feel enthusiastic about starting a day."

"Yes, yes, mistress, whatever you say."

Ren and her temporary maidservant arrived to her bedroom before Ichimaru had been escorted inside, but she heard footsteps in the distance and hushed voices spreading gossip through the thin walls.

When her guest arrived, the tomboyish woman had been in the process of unknotting her hair, and Nyoko looked as white as a ghost by the silver-haired man's side. Ren dismissed both women. Mao left the comb she was using in her open palm on her way out and closed the doors as any proper maidservant was meant to do.

Ren stared at her pallid reflection on the oval shaped mirror atop her short dresser and tightened her grip over the comb.

She shot Ichimaru Gin a fleeting, haughty glance.

"Do you not plan to sit?"

He stood in the exact same place he had been when Mao shut the door behind him, a single step inside, and the atmosphere once the doors were shut with a quiet cluck intensified. She tried to avoid taking notice of the terse ambience and acted as she always should, arrogant and biting.

Ichimaru Gin was receiving the shorter end of the stick as she suddenly regretted her decision to let him inside the manor to pay his visit. She was not the least bit curious over the topic of their pending conversation. She only wanted to be alone again.

Ren parted her hair into a section and started running her comb from the bottom to the top, patiently waiting for the knots to undo themselves with every tug she gave them.

"How are ya feeling Ren—?"

"Takudaiji," she corrected crisply.

"Takudaiji," he repeated. The word sounded foreign and distasteful leaving his lips.

She ignored his inquiry and went onto a different section of hair, feigning entertainment with such a tedious task.

"Do you plan on taking a seat?" she asked again.

He strode past her, reaching down to swipe the comb from her hand, and dropped down behind her. She did not protest as she felt his fingers run through her messy hair and the teeth of the comb lightly tugging out the many knots at the bottom.

Her gaze fell and heartbeat quickened. Her frustration started feeling misplaced but she said nothing against his actions as he chose to remain quiet while combing through her long tresses.

Occasionally his long fingers would brush alongside the back of her neck, leaving goosebumps even after she struggled to suppress every shiver, and she felt his hot breath against her naked skin. Her fingers scrunched the thin fabric of her yukata as an unexpected blaze scorched her insides and her face flushed when he ran the comb down to the tips of her hair where his hand would incidentally brush her lower back. It took everything to bite back a need to sigh pleasurably and avoid arching her back though had during various intervals straightened out against his tentative touch.

Ren avoided her mirror to keep her rosy cheeks from his awareness and circumvent (postpone) imminent humiliation.

Gin set the comb on her dresser and once more ran his fingers through her now-silky locks of hair. He leaned forward enough to agitate her heart and felt her shift slightly to the left as he inhaled her scent. She quivered and tightened her grip on her clothes until her knuckles blanched.

"Did ya change anything? Ya smell awfully delicious."

Ren mentally cursed herself for being an idiot and getting bothered by light, unerotic touches.

_He was only combing your hair!_ A voice of reason mentally screamed and reverberated within the concaves of her brain. _Someone always does that for you!_

But she would not doubt she half-expected this sort of development between them if they were to meet again. Obviously they would after her month-long pity vacation ended, but their meeting was rushed and he was sitting behind her making passes at her she knew she could never resist him.

"Shampoo," she answered breathlessly.

She was drawn to him. The emotions she claimed could be shut into a box full of locks did not work as she hoped it would. She felt these useless sentiments again and she was confused. Too perplexed.

Gin had his legs folded at each side of her body so she automatically felt ensnared though he made no move to touch her. His breath was still brushing against her neck and caressing the cove between her breasts.

"I like it," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Her nipples hardened.

She failed to protest.

"Do ya hate me, Ren-chan?"

His tone grew sly and evocative with dark undertones which reminded her of his crime.

Her eyebrows furrowed as the heat of her body traveled further down.

"Do you need to ask?"

He gave her squirming form a quick onceover as the smile on his face widened with every reaction her body had to him.

"Yes."

"_I fucking hate you_."

Her voice did not falter and dripped of venom. Her eyes as she turned her head in his direction were hardened and glassy.

_Perfect_, he thought.

Gin's fingers slid along her jawline to tilt her head upward, keeping her lustful expression to him, and parted her yukata. His hand cupped her breast and fingers tentatively pinched her erected nipple. She bit her lip responsively, but did nothing to stop him because she desired him almost as much as he did her.

He dropped his hold on her face and slid his other hand to the other unattended mound of flesh. She dropped her head and inhaled sharply at the feel of pain, but nevertheless enjoyed his skillful hands pleasing her needy body. The twitch of her body pressed hard against his excited him as he felt her tender breasts and sweet timbre of her panting voice. Her robe slid from her shoulders where his lips were quick to ravish, teeth grazing against flushed pale skin.

She moved her head back emotively and rested it over his left shoulder as she turned her face to his. Silver strands tickled the length of her jaw and his lips drew closer to hers until they met in hungry fervor. His hands traveled along her navel as her fingers tangled into his hair, breathing hitched.

He pulled her onto his lap, held her bareback to his chest tightly. He tugged open her robe and hastily switched their positions. Her back hit the cold floors with a light thud and he straddled her legs. He kissed her deeply so thought abandoned her mind and reason failed to draw her into reality. She only functioned as her body commanded. Her hands struggled to push his haori from his shoulders; promptly followed by the struggle she underwent untying his shihakusho with trembling fingers. Her lips parted against his and allowed his tongue to dance with her, to let his fingers twine in her raven locks, and for her body to arch into him.

She hated his teasing; the feeling of never receiving what she felt deprived of, and turned against him. She snaked her leg over one of his and started pushing his weight from her until he dropped on his back and she mounted him. She hovered over him, hands flat on the wooden surface beneath them, staring directly at his face.

Her breathing evened and his fingers glided along her side caused a bit of a shudder, but that was all. Apart from that she stopped feeling. The raging passion and need dissipated from her body, evaporated from her pours, and she could no longer stand looking at him that she forcibly averted her gaze.

"Somethin' wrong?" he questioned, restin g his hands on her thighs.

Ren carefully lifted her robe to place and tied it messily. "I suddenly find you repulsive."

Gin propped himself up on his elbows and stared her in the face. "Do ya really?"

She nodded as her fingers gingerly touched his chest. "Yes, but someone recommended I take on a temporary partner before I drink myself to death or end up a pregnant whore."

"And?"

She leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "I hate you the most."

Again, her voice failed to falter as her words were genuine and littered with harsh undertones. Her grip upon his face, nails digging into his flesh, said it all. He could not read further into her actions, not anymore.

_That _bothered him.

But he did not question it.

A light rasp disrupted sudden silence. Ren rose from her perch atop him, hair fluttering down her back, and waited for him to fix his clothes before beckoning Nyoko and Mao inside. She turned to him with cold eyes.

"Do you have time on your hands, Captain Ichimaru?"

"Plenty."

"Perfect. We will have tea in the gazebo. Nyoko-san, escort him." She strained to smile and withheld a glare toward the jittery older servant as Ichimaru passed by, his hand gently patting her back as he moved out the door.

Mao waited for their footsteps to disappear down the hall before shutting the door to regard her mistress with a glower.

"She has been annoying me to death about your supposed pregnancy."

"Fancy how a few minutes could bombard you with such responsibility, Mao-san."

Mao crossed her room with a huff and ventured into the crowded closet space that held most of her kimono boxed and cluttered in shelves aligning the wall. The buxom woman looked through every box until she found the one she had in mind and took it down from a high shelf that required her to get onto her toes to grasp it.

Ren's eyes were fixed toward the scenery outside her window and her mind had gone beyond that. Mao went through the process of helping her into an emerald green kimono and complimentary obi uttering profanities beneath her breath. She caught wind of few of her complaints, most concerning Nyoko's constant nagging and disapproval of her recent behavior.

"She is right, you have been acting like a child," she reprimanded.

Ren blinked slowly. "I am still a child."

Mao purposely tightened the obi making her grunt in disapproval. "You're a grown woman with your pockets bulging of responsibility that instead of facing them runs around drinking and sleeping with men."

"You don't understand."

Her servant scoffed. "Don't tell me you're actually pregnant."

"No."

Mao's eyebrows rose. "You sure? Maybe you're too big a coward to have an abortion and decided to drink the problem away."

It irked her.

Ren turned to face the buxom woman as she patted her obi to signal she finished. Her eyebrows knitted. "I'm barren."

The woman's mouth dropped slightly and soon the words registered in her mind. She held a cupped hand over her mouth, knowing when she overstepped her boundaries. "_Holy shit._ I'm sorry_, _Takudaiji-sama_._"

Her apology rang in her ears as she exited her bedroom to meet Ichimaru at the gazebo outside, by then many servants were already gossiping and peeking from every window questioning this strange visit of his. When she appeared in their peripherals and the sound of her clucking geta attracted their attention, all turned to face her with knowing glances, but they waited until she was out of earshot to speak ill of her. She heard their mocking laughs that would have gone unpunished by the familiar shouts of Fusae. Her hushed voice still rang in her ears as she joined Gin on the curving bench within the spacey gazebo. She leaned against the wall and steadied her gaze to focus on the withered bouquet of flowers sitting across from them.

A minute had only gone by before black tea had been served, but several more passed and both realized neither one had a craving for the drink. The silence was not awkward, but it had grown tense as though time knew she would revisit the origins of her horrible demeanor.

"What do you want from me?"

He shot her a fleeting glance, but said nothing.

"How important was this _thing _you were searching for that you would hurt me?" Her voice lowered progressively in remembrance of all those times he had called her _special_. The times she refused to believe but were now sprouting in her mind like a film of deception. "She was my best friend."

"You loved her?"

She exhaled deeply. "Of course I loved her."

"She'd be smiling like a damn fool if she heard ya."

He irritated her.

Stop avoiding the point.

"If I killed Matsumoto Rangiku—"

"Ren—" he quickly interrupted.

"—we would be even." Her eyebrows furrowed as her throat parched. "You would kill me, without a doubt."

He said nothing, but she knew it to be truth. Matsumoto Rangiku was his childhood companion and best friend. He cared deeply for her and he might have never imagined reversing the situation he put her in.

Her chest ached.

"What is so important, Gin?"

"There are things even you shouldn't know Ren-chan, stop trying to understand things ya aren't capable of."

She scoffed. "…_Don't understand_…" She continued playing with a loose string on her robes as she thought through her next approach, but inwardly she knew it would make no sense until he told her what he wanted. "I can give you anything, Gin. _Anything, _but—"

She stopped.

"What do ya want?"

"Let me be."

"An' if I say no?"

"I am in no mood for games, Ichimaru, so this is my final request."

The smile vanished from his face and in a tone she did not recognize he spoke after a long silence. He left his seat and stopped in front of her, watching her lift her gaze to his.

"Your father wrote fairytales no one believed in."

"My father wrote fiction that caught nobody's fancy."

The mocking smile returned to his face. "He wrote about three worlds in painstaking detail."

Ren tried keeping a straight face as the realization slowly dawned on her. "He only wrote for me."

"Then ya know where they are?"

She did, but she stopped the emotion from showing in her expression. "They burned."

He clucked his tongue. "Liar, liar. Even Central 46 wouldn't allow that ta happen."

"It was inevitable."

He reached his hand to her, grabbing strands of her hair and pulling her head back. "Tell me, Ren-chan, and you won't follow yer servant's footsteps."

"She never did deserve it, Gin," she whispered bitterly. "Fusae never knew of them."

"She knew plenty before I killed her."

Her stomach churned. That fool. "They shouldn't exist."

"But they do."

She shook her head, voice faltering. "Y-you don't want them."

"Why?" he asked sharply, giving her hair a harder tug.

"I-I don't know," she whispered, her hand shot up over his and fingers struggled to pry his hand from her. "He _never _told me."

She only read them once. Each.

He wrote them for her.

They were the Takudaiji treasure and it was obvious they should never be seen again.

Erased from the future. It was what the higher ups felt would be best, but someone knew about them and it screamed danger.

"Stop lying to me, Ren-chan."

"I'm not lying!" Her tone gave rise to the pitch as she bordered desperation. She started fearing the outcome of this conversation.

Terrified.

Her knuckles blanched and fingers begun sweating, slipping over his with every failed attempt to free herself from his tightening grasp.

"Where are they?"

Her chest started hurting again.

"I-is that all I was good for?" she whispered, struggling to enunciate.

Gin leaned forward, his lips grazing her earlobe and warm breath caressing down her neck. "Yer a wonderful pastime, Ren-chan, but yer time's up."

Ren took a deep, shuddering breath struggling for composure as her hands slid over the wooden surface beneath her and stared unfalteringly at Gin. Disregarding the cruelty of his tone, she pushed past him with a wholly different temperament. She stood before him, drawing her arms to cross over her chest, and locked stares.

"Believe what you wish," she stated strongly. "The arson that destroyed the Takudaiji property had few witnesses. They are now dead. I can only tell you as much as I know if that'll force you to leave and never return."

Gin's smile grew. "It aint gonna be the last time ya see me, Ren—"

"_Takudaiji_," she corrected stringently.

"Ya still have morning sessions with me," he said with mock kindness. "You're spending more time with me even if ya hate me."

"I refuse."

"You don't have a choice, _Takudaiji_."

"Paying special attention to a seated officer seems too suspicious. I don't want others to misunderstand."

He moved closer to her until the tip of his nose brushed against her skin as she turned her head; his hands were steadying over her arms. He did so many unnecessary things to her. He spoke to her kindly at one point, playfully at a different interval, and cruelly the next. He mocked her, hated her, yet held her and cared for her all the same. He made it hard for her to step away from his pull and every passing day turned into an aggravating reality.

"But they aren't misunderstanding, everyone knows yer mine, Takudaiji."

She steeled herself, regardless, and stayed stanchly as she reached to remove his hands from her.

"I don't recall agreeing and I have no interest in bolstering lies." She moved backward, hands tucked into the sleeves of her elaborate kimono. "Leave if you no longer have any business here."

She dropped her gaze, face turned away from him so he could only see her profile covered by loose strands of hair. Her eyes stared a hole into the bench, fixed and brooding with eyebrows knitted tightly.

He left without saying another word, without sparing her another glance, he vanished before her brittle heart could ask him to stay, and she remained perfectly still as she scrunched up the fabric inside her sleeve. Clenching her teeth, feeling a whirlwind of emotions halting and dissipating…she slumped back into devastation.

It ached.

Taking a deep breath she whirled around and stomped out of the gazebo and into the household. She found Mao waiting for her at the entrance and the pained expression weathering away her features was replaced by her camouflage.

"Ask Akayama Koji to pay me a visit."

Mao lowered her eyes as she bowed her head. "Immediately."

* * *

**Thanks to**: Raining-skye23, cheesebubble, seireitei reject, The Loyal Newt, and GingaBishounen for reviewing the previous chapter.

Sometimes I wonder what will become of this story and then I realize, oh right, there's an outline. I'm off the map, I'll admit, but I'll be tying loose ends in the next two chapters (hopefully) and we'll see what goes on then. You can expect more time skips, but I'll do my best to execute them properly. :)

**Next update**: April 5


	36. Phantasm

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y S I X

_Phantasm_

* * *

Deleterious smoke enclosed the room in dense smog.

Takudaiji Ren sat by the window dressed in a simple linen robe, the burning tip of her cigarette casting a glow to the darkened room, as her eyes stared indifferently at the naked back of Akayama Koji.

Koji rested peacefully on his stomach, arms folded underneath his head and dark eyes watching her blurred form through the grayish smoke. He had already grown accustomed to the smell. It was a mixture of raspberries and plums. She started smoking a new brand for the past month and it was the only scent that lingered on her clothes. Simply smelling it reminded him of the lonesome noblewoman as she stood in the midst of flowers or in a crowded tavern—wherever he went it seemed to follow. During long evenings like that she seemed restless, staring out the window of her bedroom with a blank gaze and the slightest bit of emotion etched into her expression.

She held a tiny opaque-colored bottle of sake in her hand, winding her wrist to swerve the liquid inside until he swore he could hear it from that distance. The tip of her cigarette burned until the ashes gathered and fell onto her lap. She swept them and allowed the bits to gather beneath her feet. She took the cigarette from her lips and had a swig of her sake. It tasted bitter as it ran its course through her esophagus and stung slightly as it passed.

Sake stopped tasting sweet, sometimes it seldom had a flavor in her tongue, and most times it tasted astringent. It had the same effects alcohol had on her except they took time and patience. She needed plenty patience, otherwise the liquor would lose its purpose and without it reality awaited her. She was still moving backward, away from everything piling up before her eyes. She hated thinking about the past, but mentions of her father's manuscripts started forcing bad memories through her head. A chain of recollections she would rather ignore because she had grown to be an insolent, arrogant child. She did not live wonderfully in comparison to others. She wandered around giving orders and bullying her brother because he had selfishly been born male and stolen all the attention from her. She made him do ridiculous things, pinned him to their mother because a little part of her preferred her father and all the fairytales he wrote for her.

Then she thought about Ichimaru Gin looking to extort her father's legacy. He would take the only good thing she had of her childhood for his own gain—was he that sort of man? Had that been the only reason for them coming together? Play the pieces correctly, move them as you please, and two, otherwise, complete strangers come together and start that sinful thing she called a relationship.

It made her scoff, the mere thought of it.

She developed feelings for what she considered trash in social hierarchy. The idea was beyond ridiculous! She ridiculed men and women who had fallen for those beneath their rank because it was—always, in a deep part of her head—idiotic. She thought it natural to be attracted to someone and use them for sexual gratification; it's what she did whenever she grew bored of the same old nobles. Most were drunken escapades whenever she sauntered into those popularized taverns in the afterhours of her shinigami duties. They were the closest thing to anything decent and she held no objections towards that fact.

And she remembered spending four days and four nights without a wink of sleep and thought herself stupid at the ghost of a smile curving her lips.

She shook her head slightly, averting her gaze from the glittering lights surrounding the gazebo to Koji sitting upright with a hand through his long ashen blond hair. His eyes were lowered but for the past five minutes they had been fixed on her.

"Do you fancy brunch?" asked Koji.

"I dislike intimate dinners."

She was the sort of difficult woman one enjoyed trying to please.

"A cup of tea?"

"I hate teatime conversations."

"We can always drink."

Her eyes narrowed. Irritated. She stood while tugging her robe closed, cigarette between her teeth and bottle in her hand. "Forgive me, Koji-sama, but I rather drink alone."

Koji stayed silent as he started gathering his clothes.

Ren noticed the sudden change in atmosphere and crossed the room to push open the door. The cluttered smoke had begun filtering out into the hallway. "Do not worry, Koji-sama, if I desire your presence, trust that you will be the first to know."

He watched her on the way out, but said nothing after watching her slip into the corridor.

Nyoko stood at the end of the hall waiting for her orders, but as she passed Ren dismissed her after placing the half-empty bottle of sake in her hand and tossing her lit cigarette inside. She heard it sizzle as it made contact with the liquor. She wandered outside to admire the floating lights above the garden trails and the colorful bulbs wrapped around the stands holding the gazebo up. She took the stone path toward the concrete steps and met Hisoka looking outward to the wilting garden, flowers losing their petals and trees barren of leaves.

He held two warm cups of tea in his hands, one of which he gestured for her to take. She did and let the sweet smell wafting about the pentagonal structure mixed with the familiar scent of nature in the midst of early winter surround her.

"Akayama?" He turned his head slightly, eyes moving to the window to her bedroom.

"Yes."

"Is he any fun?"

"He talks too much."

Hisoka snorted as he took a sip from his tea. "You wouldn't have that problem with me."

"You disgust me."

He chuckled while giving her a sidelong stare. His eyes glued to her profile as her form swayed along with the pleasantries the sake had provided with the just amount of patience. Her eyes almost glittered beneath the glimmering lights and her skin glowed underneath a vibrant green shade showering over her.

She took only a sip of the sweetened tea before setting it aside on the rail encasing the structure.

"I heard about your pregnancy from Nyoko-san."

Ren shot him a disbelieving stare. "You heard or eavesdropped?"

"Either way doesn't matter," he stated stringently. "Have you any idea what you've done?"

She mockingly patted her stomach as a smirk appeared on her face. "What do I look like? Four? I've got a bun in the oven, obviously."

For whatever reason she decided to pretend a while longer, anything to enjoy her final months alongside the Sakamoto clan, and the idea was too good to let pass. Her aunt and uncle would die—if not literally, at least stay petrified an amusing while.

"And you're still sleeping around?"

"It's not a horrible thing, sex, in fact, it's rather healthy. It keeps me without stress and leaves me quite peaceful."

Hisoka scoffed humorlessly and overturned his admonishment. "This sort of lie will get you in trouble, Ren."

She arched an eyebrow as she turned to lean onto the rail. "Do you honestly believe I'm lying?"

"You can't honestly be serious," he said with a light ring to his voice. He thought it preposterous and who could blame him, the lie itself was and he was no fool. "You should be happy this new development hasn't reached my parent's ears. They're already angry with you and honestly, I don't think your reputation can stand anymore defilement."

She shrugged her shoulders and dropped her arms to her sides, embracing the silence.

She could ruin whatever tatters remained of her reputation, making it impossible to redeem herself, but it would never matter. Her position within Soul Society had been set in stone by her father, but she had yet to understand the reason.

Ren took a breath and straightened out, shoulders back and eyes forward. "It's never enough, Hisoka."

"Hmm?"

"Ruining my so-called reputation," she stated. "It won't ever be enough."

Hisoka lowered his gaze as his expression changed and she felt that had been a look she had never seen before. Everything was changing before her eyes and she had barely taken notice.

She took her leave shortly after. He had nothing left to say.

Ren walked up the same stone walkway leading into the manor, but felt odd as she went. A chill ran down her spine, eyes lingered on her form, a distant shadow vanished in the darkened night. She looked around her as she took the steps onto the verandah, hands curving over the threshold, but there was nothing out of place.

At times like those she wished Fusae was around to give her the comfort she so needed the most. She wanted her security blanket to veil and blind her so she would not need to fear that which surrounds her.

Another breath, deeper, almost imposing—she ventured inside. To warmth and slight security, to the world that welcomed her with open arms where there existed pricey silks, jewels, and superciliousness, and fear seemed unnecessary.

She returned to her empty bedroom full of those things and moved onto a tall dresser where she slid opened the top drawer. Beneath the jewelry box and the unimportant testaments of love she received throughout the years and kept as a mocking gesture was a letter sitting between the many stacks. She received it two weeks ago. It was written by her father and it told her the reason for the clan's existence since he changed their noble status to something of larger importance. It mentioned his three manuscripts and their purpose.

Central 46 sent it, but she had for a few untold moments felt immeasurable joy of holding something that her father had written and the imaginings of a child staring at a letter of love written by her just-deceased parent. It would have an expression of feeling not once told and if it had been written just right…there might be tears in her eyes as she read its conclusion, but she had been fantasizing too much that the realization came quickly. Her father had written the letter as he would any other, addressing business…solely business…and it lacked any emotion aside from its crisp professionalism.

Ren fisted her hand over the letter, crumbling it as she took it from its hiding place and tossed it into the ashtray atop the dresser. She lit a match and dropped it inside. The flames seeped through the delicate paper, tearing holes that expanded until there was nothing but ashes left. It would be enough for her to have read it because she would remember everything written upon that letter that had been a part of her mental track for the last fourteen days.

She wanted to forget it.

* * *

Ren begrudgingly agreed to take the hike through the sylvan in Rukongai with her captain to continue senseless zanpakutō bonding. The trees surrounding the terrain were in overabundance and stricken with winter, frosted branches brittle to the touch and barren of blossoms. She could see the peculiar shapes of every tree aligning the dirt path leading to the clearing. There were tall, thin trees and a few were slanted with drooping branches, others looked robust though there were no leaves to decorate them that bitter season.

The wind whistled and swerved at her surroundings, shaking the frosted branches crisscrossing overhead. Flecks of yesterday's snow swirled around her slim form, forcing her to draw the dark shawl over her shoulders and suppress a shudder. She lifted her gaze from the snow crusted pathway, glassy eyes reflecting Ichimaru's back and the dark scarf he had pulled forward. He arrived at the Sakamoto manor that crisp morning, once the storm subsided and the sun rose, and waited at the gate for her instead of barging inside without caring whether she was ready or not as she expected the night before.

She almost purposely prepared a scene that would send any normal man into a jealous fit knowing he would sneak in through her window. Akayama Koji stayed the evening and he lay splayed naked with a heavy pelt covering the bottom half of sculpted body—his only superior attribute as he tended to be overbearing, arrogant, and loquacious. He snored the entire night, depriving her of necessary beauty sleep, but she bore with the incessant noise by downing the rest of the wine served that evening and drawing circles along her unclothed torso until her nightly companion roused from slumber to take her a second time. He lasted very little, vitality was not his strong point when inebriated or drowsy—something she absolutely abhorred—but she only needed to deal with the horrible sex that night. Taking Koji as a lover had been a gamble as he either delivered a passionate, lust-driven night that could leave any girl breathless or the horrid seven minute session before ejaculation.

She had a hate/love relationship with his vitality, but needed to moderate her sexual escapades. It got to that point when she had to question her actual desires for these men. She mentally reprimanded herself for painting a foolish picture of herself. She started caring what her dead family would think of her unscrupulous behavior, as if their opinions would have mattered if they had been alive.

Her father might have said something crude about her conduct but his focus would be on her safety and he may audaciously resort to picking the men for her. Her mother would complain about it, chase her husband and give a list of reasons as to why he needs to talk sense into her, and may try pilfering her meetings to get her motherly advice through her stubborn skull. And Kazuya…he would whine about other men besting him and she wouldn't deny it to see him cry. She wondered if he would still be a crybaby once he grew older and whether or not he might have clung to her as he did as a child. She hated the obnoxious brat for being born male and effortlessly raking everyone's attention, but he loved her from the moment he started spouting incoherent babble and begun following her wherever she went the second he could crawl.

Ren banged her head on the wall a couple of times, blaming the haze in her mind from all the alcohol consumed, but during her hangover she had the brightest idea and it involved forcing Gin's true opinions out by inviting Koji to stay. It obviously backfired because he did not actually appear inside her bedroom as she expected. He waited at the gate for her to forcibly greet him after asking him not to touch her when he patted her back and begun leading the way.

Gin acted strangely afterward, nothing out of the ordinary, but definitely eye catching. If she realized it, he hadn't put much effort into hiding it. She figured it had to do with their previous conversations concerning her father's manuscripts. He might have been plotting other ways to get information from her. She half expected that morning's training session to be relevant to the manuscripts. She felt they would be the topic of their exchanges for years on end until he got what he wanted or she ended up dead because it was an impossible feat.

Somehow her mind was in a flux she had no control over and as she entered the clearing a few steps behind Gin she wanted to push everything out of her head at once.

A branch snapped deep within the path causing her to turn abruptly to see the morning light shining through the large trees and shadows dancing along their barks. A sense of insecurity washed through her like a rushing stream.

"Someone following ya 'round?"

_Something like that…_

Ren's attention snapped back to her smirking captain. She frowned. "No."

She tightened her grip on her shawl as she approached the center of the area.

"Ya seem a bit distracted, _Takudaiji-san_."

She ignored the mocking tone and drew her zanpakutō from her sash, fed up with his attitude.

"Enough with the chitchat," she admonished. "We're here to help with my zanpakutō training not converse. I'd like to get through these morning sessions as quickly as possible. I hate receiving special treatment."

"D'ya now?"

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she dropped her shawl to the ground, spread along the rocky terrain, and plopped down cross-legged. She placed her sword over her knees after struggling to find comfort over uneven ground and watched him take a seat on one of the large flat stones sitting by the trees.

She needed to concentrate.

Ren took a deep breath.

"I'll know if you aren't meditating, by the way."

"Shut up."

It took another deep, angry breath to relax the tension building in her shoulders. Even in Ichimaru's presence, though she found him incomprehensibly abominable for what he had done, she could reach a soothingly calm ambience—perfect for meditation. She hated him for that singular reason. He soothed her when he only needed to repulse her. She could not fight against the tumultuous affection raging war against her common sense and better judgment.

Ren fell into meditation before she finished counting from twenty. The calamity previously ensuing in her mind was disregarded and she entered a paradise in which she felt at complete ease. There were no worries there, but she made no contact with her zanpakutō spirit during that lengthy session.

"It might be as petulant as you are, _Takudaiji-san._"

She scoffed as she brushed the dirt from her uniform.

"I wouldn't be surprised." He gave a slight indifferent shrug. "It would be a reflection of you."

She gave him a sidelong stare while sliding her zanpakutō back inside her sash and started in the only direction out. She wasn't fond of useless prattle and continued walking through the thick forest. Truthfully, she understood what time would do if she were to delay her stay by Ichimaru's side. She needed to act professionally, like any subordinate would with any captain—act as she always had before her superiors.

A voice inside her head told her it would be impossible because she singlehandedly ruined her peace of mind by developing feelings. The mere notion sent her into an uncharacteristic tirade of self-insults and an episode of tears that marked the lengths of her disappointment because it was grand. She could tear her hair out and rip her pretty dresses and destroy her pricey jewelry and throw it all at Ichimaru's face.

_Ha!_ A smile spread across her lips, chasing away the dark countenance once clinging to her features and replacing it with an amusing expression. _That would show him!_

Show him what exactly? She didn't know.

Ren growled as she kicked the dirt mixed snow along the path and halted at the sudden crunch of feet behind her. She turned quickly but had expected a snide comment to pass her by before she did. She found nothing but the long winding path before her eyes, the clearing sat beyond sight.

She bit her lower lip, feeling an odd chill. "I forgot my damned shawl."

_Forget it._

She sighed deeply, pivoting and going back toward the clearing. The walk felt longer as if there were twists and turns she never noticed before. Her mind started playing tricks on her as she arrived, there were shadows dancing around her and she progressively felt faint. She held her head, fingers tangling in her already disheveled hair until the world started spinning and she realized her shawl was gone.

She headed straight to Third Division in a horrible new mood.

* * *

Ren kicked a bucket full of murky water over the verandah and basked in the squeals of two nebbish girls working on scrubbing the floors outside clean. The braver one of the two stood to confront her sudden act with a straight face and both hands on her hips assuming a pose that did her tiny form no justice. She stared up with narrowed golden orbs at her towering form. Ren never considered her height premise for intimidation, but she acknowledge the fact that she was indeed taller than most women as it was a familiar trait in her mother's side of the family and reason as to why her aunt and uncle were a ridiculous sight. It certainly worked wonders on the girl trying hard to reproach her actions.

"You have done absolutely nothing since you've arrived to this division—"

"Is that any of your business?" Ren interjected obnoxiously.

The girl bristled and growled in response. She hated midsentence interruptions and the division's self-proclaimed princess did nothing but interrupt whenever she saw fit like adding oil to an already explosive situation. She had half a mind to slap her, teach her that within the division, though she held a higher position than them, it was rude to do as she pleased because she arrived with a horrid temperament. Of course, it bothered her knowing Captain Ichimaru was lenient on her for questionable reasons. That month they spend together at the start mapped out the events playing out before their eyes now and nobody within Third Division aside from its captain and lieutenant were exactly happy about her sudden transfer. Everyone had thrown a celebration when she returned to Fifth Division, being introduced to her again that long month ago was a hideous realization.

"We spent hours cleaning the murk off these hallways to have you dirty them again," the girl's voice rose and her fisted hands trembled as she tried containing her anger.

Ren leaned in, eyes hardened but her expression set to one of amusement, and saw the girl jolted back slightly. She stood her ground; she had to give her that. "Excuse me." She pushed past her without confrontation, but the girl's whirl of insults managed to reach her ears.

Kira came into view as she turned the hall, away from the girl's vision, and she quickly called to him.

"Morning, Takudaiji-san," he greeted as he approached.

She leaned over the rail as he came to a halt. "Isn't there anything interesting to do here?"

"Have you not gotten used to Third Division?"

"No."

"Have you made acquaintances?"

"No."

Everyone hated her, how was it possible to make friends within a hostile environment?

He smiled fleetingly and raised the documents in his hand. "You could always stay indoors and help me sort these out."

"Does this require being in the presence of your captain?"

Kira shook his head. "The captain will be out of the division for the next few hours."

"Oh?"

She nodded to herself with a pensive expression before deciding to assist him and walked around the verandah until she walked down the steps awaiting her. She met Kira on the path toward the office building and walked alongside him discussing the dreary weather they knew would get worse with time. Winter had only started a few days ago and it begun with a ruthless blizzard that proved troublesome for various shinigami on patrol duties within Soul Society.

Kira guided her into the warmer building and the up to Ichimaru's office to sort a bunch of papers. Ichimaru failed to finish a few papers concerning the division's budget and that month's expenses along with the reconstruction of the main dojo. She nonchalantly sat behind his desk while staring at the varying numbers before taking the nearest pen to sort the budget issues and add up the expenses while included the charges for the dojo's reconstruction to avoid having to waste time wishing he were there to do his job rather than spend the next hour and a half stalking around Seireitei observing unsuspecting individuals. She assumed that was what he was doing that afternoon. She only remembered him heading out of the division for that purpose at the same time…sometimes without so much as a warning.

He did many unnecessary things.

"Are you feeling better now, Takudaiji-san?"

Ren finished fishing through many stacks of papers and reorganized them as she lifted her eyes to face him. ""Yes. Why?"

"Captain Ichimaru gave you such a lengthy vacation I worried your injuries hadn't been treated properly."

Her eyebrows furrowed. _Was that his excuse?_ "I hope my absence wasn't a nuisance."

"It wasn't. We haven't had a Fourth Seat in the past five months."

"I didn't know that."

"Takiyama-san was transferred to another division after you returned to Fifth."

"That makes sense."

Kira took a stack of documents and turned to her. "Would you mind taking this down the hall and archiving them?"

Ren checked the clock. Gin was set to return anytime soon.

She took the small stack from him and received a few explanations as to where everything went before she took her leave down the hall to a dimly lit room. She had only been there once during her previous stay at Third Division. She wanted to get away from Gin to have a smoke…before she knew he wouldn't rebuke her for openly smoking…and slipped into the archive room at the end of the curving hallway because it surprisingly had a large window to vent out the smoke. She puffed through the remainder of her carton and snuck out the window to appear at the front of the building once nobody stood underneath the area. She got through the rest of the day without arousing suspicion.

Ren maneuvered the documents onto one arm as she slid the door open with the other and propped out the carton of cigarettes hidden inside her sash. While stepping inside she accidentally kicked the door hard, dropping the papers to the ground and cursing aloud. She slinked in and shut the door behind her noisily before causing a ruckus.

She leaned into the door and continued fumbling for a cigarette unaware of another's presence until she lit her smoke.

She jolted, bumping her shoulder hard into the threshold and nearly choked on smoke she puffed out.

"You could at least say something," she started, coughing hard as she leveled her gaze with her captain's.

Gin had been sitting in the corner of the tiny archive room, looking as though he's been there quite a while rather than out causing mischief. She noticed the smell of alcohol lingering in the enclosed space and the fact that he seemed a tad feverish but not in a way that he looked sick.

He took a haggard breath as he turned to face her. "Oh, it's Ren-chan." He looked to the mess on the ground. "Aren't ya a bit clumsy?"

"Takudaiji," she corrected stringently. "_Takudaiji!_"

"Fine, fine, Takudaiji-_sama_," he conceded.

Her eyes narrowed as she took another drag from her cigarette and lazily starting picking the documents from the ground. "I don't appreciate your sense of humor, captain."

"You don't appreciate anything, Takudaiji-sama."

She shot him a glare after hearing him chuckle.

"Are you simply drunk or are you on something?"

"Just drunk," he remarked truthfully, which surprised her. She expected to poke at him until he managed a response. "Yer always invited ta join, Takudaiji-sama, if ya won't be bothered with spending time with despicable me."

She slammed the documents gathered back to the floor. "Yes, I will be bothered, Captain Ichimaru, in fact, I'd be disgusted."

"Yer still mad at me?" he asked as if he simply pinched her ass…like Fusae hadn't been a big deal. "It happened so long ago, Ren-chan. Fusae would be happy knowing she died for your—"

She bristled the second he uttered her deceased servant's name and slapped him once he threw her emotions onto the table. Her hand stung as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise in the midst of rage.

"How dare you spit on her grave?" she cried, fisting her hands over the collar of his uniform. "You think saying sorry is enough, Ichimaru? Do you think seducing me will make it right? Do you honestly think me a fool?" Her jaw set as her anger boiled. "I may have been a fantastic pastime, the bottle of all your petty lies, but I am not falling for it this time or another. Even if it fucking kills me, Ichimaru, what you did to Fusae is something I won't forgive."

Fusae knew enough, but at the same time, knew nothing at all. It infuriated her to think she died because of someone's selfishness—to acknowledge it.

Gin grasped her hands. "But ya will forgive me, Takudaiji-sama."

Ren jerked out of his hold with a growl. "You imbecile!" she shouted. "You can grovel at my feet and beg and I won't think of forgiving you! And you can forget about seeking me out to cater to your sexual needs. I don't want your filthy hands ever touching me."

He chuckled as she fumbled toward the exit, putting out her unattended cigarette on the wood beside the door, and reached for the handle when his hand shot up to catch hers. He stood behind her within the blink of an eye and drew her close to him by the hips. She struggled, elbowing him hard in the chest to force herself from his hold and bustling out the archive room…forgetting her assigned duty.

She turned, struggling to contain her fury. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Gin was close behind. He liked troublesome women, that he knew, and understood Takudaiji Ren wasn't the woman he should take an interest in because she had what Aizen wanted. It was a messy deal, but he couldn't help getting his hands dirty.

He didn't mind it, not in the least.

Ren rushed down the staircase, but had Ichimaru waiting at the bottom. She tched and rolled her eyes. He dragged her into the nearest empty room where she stumbled and tripped him. They fell to the ground hard though she had cushioned his fall and felt her face redden with rage as she pushed him from her aching body.

"Sorry," he whispered, the alcohol heavy on his breath.

Her heart thumped hard inside her ribcage and her eyes glazed over, expression twisted in apprehension. He held her hands tightly encased as the voices outside rang in their ears.

He bent his head over slightly so the tips of his hair tickled her nose.

"Sorry," he said again and again, softer and lighter until she could block his voice from her head.

Ren closed her eyes tightly and felt his lips against her forehead. He lifted his body from hers and cast a heavy shadow over her. She turned her face away, draping an arm over her eyes.

"Ren."

"Get away from me," she ordered bitterly. "I want to keep this professional, but I can't with you doing these things."

"Can you survive on your own?"

She wanted to hit him again, harder this time, but resisted.

"Does my survival matter to you, Ichimaru?"

He ignored her question and stood. He said nothing as he departed, leaving her sprawled on the ground with her anger. She hated him, that was a given, but she hated herself more than anything for feeling the way she did.

Forgiving him was the last thing she wanted to do.

Even if it killed her.

* * *

Ichimaru Gin leaned back in his chair, head back and eyes fixed on the man standing before him. Aizen Sōsuke came to visit Third Division on various believable pretexts, but he arrived to address his sole interest at the moment. He figured he had more time before Aizen decided to pay him a visit. They had made an agreement a couple months ago, when he first mentioned Takudaiji Naoya's manuscripts and revealed to him the reason as to why he agreed to have Ren sent to his division in the first place. The pleas of nobility are usually overlooked unless they are of the same tier as the Kuchiki, which Ren obviously was not—not anymore at least—and Sakamoto Kyozo's so-called punishment to the woman's insolence became his axiomatic leader's window of opportunity. He allowed the temporary transfer to occur, though at the time Gin thought it to be a complete gag—a new toy to keep him entertained, which worked, evidently—and it suddenly developed to what it had…whatever that was.

The rest worked out on its own. He managed to get underneath Ren's skin as she proved difficult for Aizen. Gin thought that to be a pleasant surprise as she seemed to be the only one with an aversion to the charm he had on everyone. He annoyed her, it seemed. Ren could confide enough in him to admit the manuscripts existed at some point in time.

"You are taking quite a bit of time with this," said Aizen, standing with his hands tucked into his sleeves and an unpleasant expression finding its way into light. "Are you, perhaps, enjoying your final days catering to Takudaiji's needs?"

Gin chuckled. A mocking laugh. Aizen was enjoying himself.

"One does anything but enjoy themselves with that woman, she's a toughie, but I'm getting to 'er," he answered quickly.

"Have you found the manuscripts?"

He shook his head. "Looked and looked, but haven't found a clue. She's got plenty of manuscripts, but they aren't her father's." He tipped back his chair and begun balancing on to pass time, anything to make these cryptic meetings less…cryptic? "You sure they didn't burn in that fire?"

Aizen smiled and his features darkened. "No. Takudaiji Naoya is a smarter man that one gives him credit. He would not allow his best work go to waste. He must have gone through great lengths to ensure their safety before his imminent death."

"That don't mean Takudaiji's got any idea where they are."

Aizen shook his head. "I am certain they are in her possession. She just may not know it, yet."

* * *

I'm not going to lie, I had trouble writing up these chapters but managed to get them to a stage in which I can deem them presentable and the least bit acceptable by my standards. Takudaiji Naoya's manuscripts play an important role throughout these chapters...as you can see...but someone is bound to steal the limelight soon. Just thinking about it makes me laugh, but that's as far as I'll go with running my mouth. I'm definitely trying to speed things up because I have bigger things prepared for Ren in the future, so I hope I don't take things too fast.

Thank you for reading. :)

**Next Update**: April 7


	37. Fantasy

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y S E V E N

_Fantasy_

* * *

Gin stood across from her within a sea of trees, keeping his zanpakutō sheathed while she held hers in a threatening position. From the start of that week her captain decided to work on improving her skill rather than dealing with the tediously unproductive meditation sessions. He must have grown bored of having nothing to do apart from languorously resting his arse on an uncomfortable stone on the sidelines of the area that he deemed an appropriate distance between them as she had grown terse and impatient with every advance he threw in her direction. It surprised him to know Takudaiji Ren, his ex-lover who had a tendency of abandoning her will at the slightest temptation, had actually with a domineering glare and quite the serious tone of voice rejected his sudden advances.

He waited for the numbness in her body to pass, asked her to stretch until the tension in her muscles deteriorated, and stepped forward. He took her by the hands and let his fingers slide over the softness of her skin to reach her clothed hips and reeled her in. She flicked strands of raven hair from her face and acted as though she had not noticed his tight grasp. He purposefully slid his hands lower to be elbowed instinctively and later slapped.

Sapphire orbs glared as her face twisted in the slightest hint of repugnance. "I would appreciate it if you avoided making such uncouth advances. I find them disgusting."

Gin felt his lips tug upward with his amusement and held his hands up in resignation. "Whatever you say, Takudaiji-san, it'd be a shame to trouble my favorite subordinate."

If her eyes could narrow any further than they already were, they would have. "What will we do now?"

"We're gonna spar now, if that aint too much to ask."

"I find it underhanded that you would ask me such a thing—"

"You can't improve unless you practice."

She swallowed down her excuses. "Of course."

Ren looked at the scratches along her zanpakutō and the red bumps forming over her once unaffected hands. They would become calloused and accustomed to holding the blade that, although had been together with since the start of her shinigami journey, felt foreign in her hands. Since the start of their training sessions she familiarized with it until meditation felt less like an obligation and more like a normal part of life. Eventually she would have grown curious to the notion of awakening shikai, though she understood not every shinigami had the capabilities to awaken it, but when Gin proposed the idea she felt bombarded. She had been unwilling, then.

Now she had a reason to agree to his idea, she was more than prepared. She would undergo every possible session present to grow even the slightest bit stronger to prove her worth to the manuscripts she was asked to defend, not because it was her obligation as the final member of her clan but because they were a conglomeration of the fantasy world her father created—a reality written in words that a mere resident of Soul Society had no right to expose.

"Ready, Takudaiji-san?"

Ren lifted her gaze from the glistening blade and curtly nodded. "Yeah."

Gin gave her an excruciatingly demeaning handicap that forced her to excel beyond his expectations because she abhorred being looked upon as though her worth was lesser than it truly was. With newfound conviction, Ren wanted to go forward without looking back and those manuscripts were vastly more significant to her than a lifestyle of boundless luxury.

Her captain allowed her to attack first…always. She never remembered him lunging forward since their sparring sessions ended and he would block in the same manner he had from the start. He would swerve a horizontal slash and feint with a barrage of others and whenever she attempted to break the cycle he created, he would push her back by force with a wicked smirk plastered on his face and send her stumbling backward. He went on with his sequence without complications, further upsetting his partner's ill temperament. Ren had a problem with monotonous training sessions that failed to improve her skills. Instead of stepping out of the clearing, muscles aching in triumph, she walked through the dirt path everyday horribly disappointed—like bad sex on a hot summer evening—while enduring indescribably pain.

That morning proved no different than other sessions. She blocked the many attacks he lethargically threw her way and felt her eyebrows knit in frustration and jaw tighten. She could whine and complain about the repetitiveness of their interactions and might go on to pinpoint the fact that it failed to serve as a stepping stone to better her skill but a major setback to whatever plan he had drawn out. She stupidly trusted his decision to train her on a whim; actually, she wasn't sure why she agreed to it. He only stated he wanted her to grow stronger as it would come in handy.

Ren skidded back as her mind raged with various unnecessary thoughts dragging her down, another backward step might have forced her to stumble onto her arse and sully her new shihakusho. She stared at Gin seriously without intending to do so, expressing an intensity that surprised him for a few short minutes until he lunged into a barrage of attacks she memorized three days ago and blocked with unbelievable ease.

_Did he know I would eventually turn to guarding the manuscripts?_

The weight of her sword turned overbearing as she fumbled into an aerial attack. Their swords clashed, pain shot up her arms to her shoulders and showed in her face, and grinded noisily. She almost lost grip of her blade as the thought plagued her. _Preposterous!_

Admittedly, Ren's knowledge of the manuscripts had never crossed her mind because as a child she thought them to be tales spun from her father's vast imagination to be considered truth…especially all the rumors pitted against their upcoming publication—ultimately ruining the course. Her father had only told her one thing about them and it had been years before he had begun the first. She remembered it quite perceptively as it seemed to be the only time he acknowledged her more than he usually did her brother.

Naoya stood at her bedroom door as she colored her cheeks with powder and ran a brush over her lips to paint them a crimson red. She watched him from the reflection of her tall mirror, eyes narrowed in scrutiny with his arms crossed over his chest and his dark hair pushed back messily. He stood without saying a word at first and awarded her a cynical smirk.

"Red doesn't suit you," he said crisply.

"Nyoko-sama says the longer one wears a color the more accustomed those around them grow to it," she answered smartly, bristled by his unnecessary judgment. "Red is a sophisticated color, and I like it."

"Red is a color of provocation and I would want my young daughter to stick to a youthful palette before attracting the wrong sort of people into my humble home."

Bothered she had the makeup scraped from her lips with the back of her kimono sleeve.

She remembered the smudge stayed in place after being washed a dozen times rendering the pinkish silk unusable by various noble standards respected within the Takudaiji clan and was buried in the backyard by a young Kazuya once Ren ripped it to shreds in the midst of a tantrum.

Naoya smirked victoriously. "I have begun my next and final project." She wanted to deride him as he might have expected but suppressed the need to face him directly with narrowed eyes. "I would rather you first hear these tales before they are written on paper."

His eyes had softened along with the wicked smile he wore on his face.

It had been a first that she instinctively could not deny.

She nodded dumbly, though he went onto say that her afternoon classes would be postponed until she sat through the three stories he had planned. She expected magical talking animals and found a different perspective of the worlds she obviously knew a little bit of.

Ren's grip on her zanpakutō tightened as she shifted it onto her right hand and slashed at her captain vertically. Her head a complete mess and the hint of a headache started rearing its ugly head. She grew angrier.

If talk of the manuscripts hadn't arisen she wouldn't have the conviction necessary to undergo harsh training and Gin may have never suggested it. She could go on the rest of her shinigami career, until she decided it was time to retire and settle into a homely noble life where she would marry someone of status and _hopefully _procreate to revive her fallen clan, and not have a cinch of the problematic life presented to her. In her fantasy world…Fusae would still be living and serving under her, and that idiotic Collector wouldn't exist. She might have made something out of her relationship with Gin—_he would make a fantastic affair, quite scandalous, but severely necessary with the nobles on the market._ Since Ryuusei, Ren felt men downgraded in the noble circles, at least the sort of men she felt suited to inherit the Takudaiji name (someone taller than her, at least). Taking on a lover had always been a given with any marriage situation she planned.

She only had trouble finding the right sort of lover.

_Stop with the idiotic thoughts!_

Ren cringed when Gin's sword slapped hard against hers, sending it flying from her tight grip and zooming into the abundance of withered old trees.

Gin straightened out and sheathed his zanpakutō. "Well end it here."

She dropped her arms at her side and turned away, irritated by the abrupt end of their sparring session and shot a quick glance to the scrape on her elbow from the time she fell backward onto the jagged area. She stupidly attempted to lessen the amount of scratches gather to avoid hearing Koji's complaints about how he wanted to fuck a woman's body and not a warrior's—as if it made much a difference, except the levels of strength between them. She punched him when he made such malicious comments about her body which she religiously tended to in order to appear as wondrous as it was and threw him out with the same strength he abhorred. The bruises he had seen were product of her recent clumsiness, not battle.

Ren halted abruptly, a meter from her glinting zanpakutō and held her heavy head. Her eyes drooped so she closed them while clenching her teeth. Once she opened them everything was spinning once more and she struggled to stay on her feet, teetering and holding onto the nearest trunk.

Gin stared in her direction as she stumbled over hedges to pick her fallen sword and opened his mouth to speak as worry crossed his features, but he retracted. He was already doing everything he could for Ren's defense, anymore concern expressed proved useless. He stepped back, pivoted, and shunpo'd back toward Seireitei. She always followed close behind and he double-checked the area to ensure her safe return. He did very little for her, but it should be enough…until those manuscripts stopped endangering her.

She took a few seconds to compose herself and sheathed her blade, thinking nothing of what occurred. She only thought of returning to Third Division and gathering as many bored individuals willing to accompany her to an early drink and gamble.

She sighed exasperatedly as she entered the pathway out the clearing. She definitely missed Eiji, Nakada, and Hiromasa during these boring winter days.

Ren sneezed. "I better not catch a cold."

* * *

Matsumoto made her monthly visit to Gin's division—whenever she could escape from her captain would be the proper way to word her continuous visits to Third but she preferably considered them friendly trips—late that morning after leaving tea for Captain Hitsugaya to keep him busy for a few minutes. In reality, Matsumoto went there to slack off and hear about Gin's many extravagant escapades, while she found his usual walks around Seireitei irrevocably tedious…he tended to do a few amusing things to annoy his previously assigned errand boy. She remembered Takudaiji Ren from the Shinōreijutsuin, a princess that acted the part, but especially recalled the gossips they exchanged to keep their classes vastly more interesting than they truly were. They lost touch after graduation as both regarded each other as mere acquaintances and went to different divisions and years later, Matsumoto never found a way around her captain's vigilant gaze to escape.

She sighed as she sunk into the comfortable couches in the corner of her friend's office and stretched her tired limbs.

Gin held a mug of warm tea. "Running away?"

"Can you tell?" she questioned.

He shrugged his shoulders while taking a sip, keeping a keen watch over Ren's current position. He scoured the entire Seireitei after an hour passed and normal working hours began for everyone, but she had only entered and not returned to his division. She was terrible at masking her presence.

"You haven't visited lately," he said, leaning back, "I've been getting mighty lonely, Rangiku."

"Eh? You'd think Takudaiji was enough entertainment to keep you busy."

He shook his head. "Takudaiji aint talking to me anymore."

Matsumoto frowned at the sound of trouble. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," he answered almost innocently.

"You're horrible," she admonished. "How bad was it?"

It had never been his intention to let Matsumoto know of his tumultuous relationship with Ren, but there were certain things one couldn't hide from a woman like Rangiku. She noticed something was wrong the second the four days and nights ended and quickly bombarded him with inquiries that eventually led to her taking notice of various other elements of his liaison until she finally called it for what it was. She had been pleasantly surprised, having thought Ren to be a prudish sort of woman when he could only chuckle at such opinions in his head thinking she was everything but prudish. It was never confirmed through words, even he wouldn't believe it if he said her assumptions were true.

Gin tried shrugging it off again, but the blond gave him a terrifying glare.

"Gin," she said testily.

"Not bad at all, y'know how she is," he said quickly. "She'll get over it."

He remembered her words shortly after saying so.

_"You think saying sorry is enough, Ichimaru? Do you think seducing me will make it right? Do you honestly think me a fool?" Her jaw set as her anger boiled. "I may have been a fantastic pastime, the bottle of all your petty lies, but I am not falling for it this time or another. Even if it fucking kills me, Ichimaru, what you did to Fusae is something I won't forgive."_

He certainly had another thing coming.

"Then she probably shouldn't forgive you and keep ignoring you," she decided, crossing her arms over her chest. Another thought crossed her mind as she watched Gin shake his head and continue writing up whatever report he had due next week. "You ever plan to return that hairpin to her?"

His smile widened. "I don't feel like returning it now."

It was a tiny gold hairpin with willow-like crystal hanging from the end encrusted with sapphire and it belonged to a young girl he wronged who had given it to him after he answered a few curious inquiries. She was a tiny girl with jet black hair and eyes the color of the stone set in the gold pins pulling back her straight tresses. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she straightened out with arms holding her aching stomach tightly. They talked for a few seconds after she stuffed the pin in his hands and he answered her questions before she decided her mother would get hysterical if she saw one of her decorations was missing. She took it back.

A few days later he had the hard object chucked at his face leaving him an imprint for a day and a bruise for an entire week. He wronged her by crossing the line. He just thought she was pretty and acted on a stupid impulse to kiss her. He had it coming; it's what Matsumoto said when he told her the story shortly after it occurred.

He knew it was Takudaiji Ren when they girl, now a young woman, entered the academy and lost interest until they met various years later in Fifth Division under Captain Aizen.

Matsumoto said something he didn't quite catch but sounded somewhere along the lines of returning the hair accessory to its rightful owner. If he did it might further upset her because she no longer had the faintest recollection of owning it. Even if she didn't admit it aloud, it was evident the fire had definitely had its effect on her…she refused to believe it. She never talked of the past or even thought about it because many of her memories burned with along with her family.

"She doesn't even remember that day."

His companion scoffed. "You can't expect someone to remember everything about their life, can you?"

"She's a bit slow, paying attention to detail aint her strong point."

Frowning deeper, Matsumoto made a final statement pertaining to her. "I hope she never speaks to you again."

"That's so mean, Rangiku."

The tall blond stood proudly and padded about the room. "So where do you keep the sake? I want a drink before my captain shows up."

Gin lifted his hands. "I might've run out."

That didn't stop Matsumoto from searching the entire office to find a large jug of sake she thanked him for forking over such a generous offer when he had not thought of letting her get away with it. And he pushed thoughts of the petulant noble out of his head as there were various other subjects in dire need of attention.

It had grown harder to get rid of thoughts of Ren lately. If only he had wronged her as he did when they were children.

_I could get away with that easily._

* * *

Ren appeared at the gravesite prepared for Yokoshima Kanae where she lay buried beside her beloved sister. Fusae had always wished it would be as such, but her mistress convinced her it would be impossible for her to die before she did. She remembered various arguments they shared, the laughs she had during the time Fusae underwent training to serve as her maidservant, and the many times she saved her during a pinch. She bitterly regretted sitting in place crying at her time of death. It embarrassed her to think how useless she became when such raw emotion overpowered her. She never wanted to experience that horrible feeling again.

Her grip around the bouquet of primroses tightened.

She visited Fusae every day since she lied about having fired the young blond girl for being insolent. It pleased her aunt and uncle as they experienced her impertinence first hand on the day of her death. She had apparently called Kazue something horrible that rendered her a crying mess that refused to leave her room until the servant apologized or had been fired. It worked out for her cousin, it seems. Hisoka was bothered about her sudden departure.

She ventured through the graveyard and stopped once arriving to her servant's grave to see it had already been cleaned up and decorated with various dandelions. It irritated her to acknowledge someone else visited, but quickly retracted the thought. It would be awful to deprive the young woman of visitors, she thought as she kneeled to set her bouquet beside the others and put her hands together to pray.

Ren decided to keep the manuscripts from her prayers to Fusae and told many other things. She had finally gotten rid of Ichimaru Gin.

_You were right, he is a horrible man…undeserving of my attention…but—I…I'm sorry, Kanae. I don't know if I'll be able to respect your desires to keep me from him._

When she stood she stared upward to the changing sky. It looked as though another storm was underway. Wind chimes jiggled noisily in the distance, setting an eerie mood for her cemetery visit, and her eyes were quick to travel. She had not entered a graveyard in years. She didn't remember the last time or maybe that time hadn't existed.

Ren pulled the blue scarf over her mouth as she drifted down the path. There were a few others she owed visits to even if they were angry at how long it had taken for her to appear before their graves…she hoped they could find it within themselves to forgive her actions. She never truly thought it through. She thought it was a sign of strength to simply allow the dead to rest and not grieve, but she heard it many times before…even where she least expected it. She was never over her family's and Tsujimura Ryuusei's death. She only thought it was to leave it as it was.

Her hands trembled as she made various twists and turns to entering the area in which she was certain to find the graves of her father, mother, and youngest brother. She expected to find them in top condition as there were plenty hypocrites around to manage them but was surprised to see her father's grave had gathered dust and weeds had begun sprouting from the soil ruining its general appeal. She suspected her grandmother was a part of this unfairness. She hated her father, but loved her daughter and grandson enough to visit whenever her old bones allowed it and ordered a servant to clean out the others.

"Sorry, dad," whispered Ren as she approached them. "I sorta hate you too for the predicament I'm in."

_Selfish bastard._

Regardless, she kneeled to pull the weeds from the ground and dust the headstone with her hand. She left for a few short minutes and returned with a wooden pail full of water which she used to get it as cleaned as its neighbors. She hated her father for leaving the manuscripts in her possession but couldn't help the sadness welling in her chest at the sight of his sullied name. Nobody cared enough to do something about it. Not even Sayuri, her aunt, who had loved him all his years among the living. She remembered her father laughing throughout Sayuri and Kyozo's wedding ceremony and how she elbowed him to forcibly silence him as her mother failed at keeping him quiet. She regretted that action more than anything. She didn't shut him up because he was annoying to her…it was the fact that she was so engrossed in the ceremony and loved how pretty her aunt looked in her wedding kimono that she wanted nothing around to tarnish the memory from burning into her skull. She wanted the same exact experience…except with someone of vast handsomeness.

After cleaning the murk from her father's grave she kneeled to pray for her deceased family members and promised to bring them flowers the next time she visited. It would be soon. She would return tomorrow.

Before taking her leave she hesitated as she walked toward the exit of her graveyard and halted suddenly to reconsider her exit. There was another person she owned a visit to and she had plenty reason to thank him after haunting her dreams for as long as he did. She turned on her heel and quickly ventured back, past her family's graves, and deeper until she saw another coming from the direction she hoped to cross. Her heart skipped a beat upon recognizing the nobleman stepped from away from his brother's grave, looking every bit like Ryuusei used to before his death.

Tsujimura Ayuta raised his gaze, stopping almost abruptly upon seeing her face. She wished she had flowers in her possession to leave behind rather than simply give him her prayers. The young man's hair had been pushed out of his face so his clear green eyes could shine beneath the slight sunlight.

"Takudaiji-sama?" he uttered beneath his breath, the surprise brimmed in his gaze. She was the last person he expected to see during his occasional visits to his brother's grave.

She swallowed her pride though it felt painful as they went down to the pit of her stomach to join the storm and bowed before him with both hands resting over her knees, further shocking the young man. She closed her eyes tightly and felt her throat considerably dry as her lips parted and a stream of unsuspecting words followed.

"Forgive me, Tsujimura Ayuta. I made various mistakes and badmouthing your Ryuusei on the day of his passing was something I am greatly ashamed of."

"Takudaiji-sama w—"

She interjected quickly, lifting her head to face his perplexity. Her trembling hands fisted at her side and her heart felt as though it was about to burst. She had never taken the time to act sincerely on anyone's account, but if anyone deserved it…Ryuusei would be it. He devoted enough of his life pleasing her until somehow the sanctuary he built up around her crumbled along with the harmful forces trying against her happiness. She had been happy with every passing day before his undeserving death arrived and he waited for her to grow accustomed to him as he'd always hoped.

It took everything inside her to muster her true feelings.

"If I had known he would have died that day I would have thanked him for letting me love him as much as I did," she stated finally. "And maybe then he would have come home to us."

Ayuta stepped closer until he had his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her up as his lips trembled with emotion. Ren wasn't feeling any different. Everything welled in her chest and she had the sudden urge to cry again, but she wouldn't have it.

The young man stared her directly in the face and tried smiling. "Thank you, Takudaiji-sama. I'm sure nii-sama will be glad you finally came clean."

She bit her lip hard while nodding. She straightened out and he held his hand out to guide her to greet him years after his death. She finally paid her respects and as Ayuta waited for her to finish, she swore to attend next year's memorial at the Tsujimura manor.

"I hope you and Yuuri-san can attend my birthday afterward. I'll make it themed."

Ayuta nodded with a sincere smile. "I'll coax the entire family into attending. Everyone owes you an apology."

"I might be the one who owes them the apology."

He nudged her arm playfully. "It's fine, they'll apologize to you anyway."

As they walked through the streets of Seireitei the snow begun to fall after holding out that morning and the chilling cold returned to her body. Ayuta threw the coat he had on over her shoulders and bid farewell before she had a chance to toss it back in his direction. She thought of following him, but decided to spare herself the trouble of arriving late to that afternoon's division's sparring matches. All that fighting had her beat, but there was no way around it, not anymore at least.

Ren stared at the seemingly worn-out fabric of the coat thrown on her shoulders and recognized the wine-colored cloth and could envision smelling the cologne Ryuusei wore, but that thought was quickly replaced by another. She shook her head as she quickened her pace to Third Division where she was set to meet the man that had forced his way into memory and imprinted himself over them all.

_Stupid man._

She arrived to the division and headed straight to the dojo where the sparring sessions would partake. While taking the correct way through a clutter of members she caught sight of her captain passing as various subordinates greeted him. She watched him look in her direction…longer than expected…before he continued on his way. He wouldn't be attending the sessions, Kira would be in charge.

Sometimes she wished she had any old excuse to speak to him, but the need didn't exist so she continued on her way without turning to face him.

* * *

Ren shuffled a deck of cards before slipping it back into her obi. She had rummaged through her tiny lodgings within the division until finding the deck and walked alongside her lieutenant after a long day; the snow had piled over the rooftops and frosted the floors making it a slippery trip for any unsuspecting person. The moon was hidden behind dark clouds and the sky had progressively darkened and while she swore her limbs would fall out she couldn't fall asleep. Kira invited her to a drink with Shuuhei and Matsumoto after noting how restless she seemed on her way home. She agreed on the condition they gambled as she needed extra spending money because her inheritance had always been untouchable and allowances only got her so far.

"Are we heading to the tavern in the shopping district?" she asked curiously. She twisted her hair and pulled it back into a bun to keep it out of her face, holding it together with a ruby encrusted hairpin. Her lips were twinge a faded crimson and her cheeks were flushed from the cold.

"Yeah, it's the closest one and it's cheaper than most," answered Kira.

She nodded in agreement. "They have the best selection of alcohol."

He looked at her. "Have you been there before?"

She thought about the time she and Gin entered to buy a bottle as it was the nearest place to purchase alcohol and rushed off to finish their splurge in his division. She quickly pushed it out of her mind.

"Yeah, once," she said distantly. "I think."

He noticed something was off about her as she stared off before them and quickly greeted Shuuhei and Matsumoto upon seeing them. She and the blond spend a number of minutes filling the men in on their short acquaintance during their days in the academy and it seemed effortless for them to fall into the same direction their association had during that time. Ren knew everything there was to know of noblemen and ordinary men, while Matsumoto had the latest gossip around Seireitei that managed to keep them entertained during the wait before their sake was delivered to the table.

"…And she said it was an accident," Matsumoto finished with a slight huff. "Nobody can do so much and classify it as an accident and think they can get away with it."

"Yes, but there are people that are so disgusting they'd be willing to try," remarked Ren. "I wouldn't scratch her off the list. She's that sort of woman after all."

Shuuhei and Kira exchanged glances after sitting through their talks of others, most innocently offered opinions and a few unreasonable critiques courtesy of Ren, who never cared about how evil a picture she painted of herself.

"They certainly make a frightening pair," commented Shuuhei.

Kira nodded curtly as he took a sip of his sake.

Halfway through the usual bar conversations and a few moments in which Matsumoto purposely teased Shuuhei to show Ren, who she noted happened to be a tad absentminded after drinking more than the rest. She wasn't drunk exactly, she only seemed overly serious and Matsumoto wanted to do something about it if her actions were product of whatever wrongdoings Gin was to blame for. She managed to get her to snicker evilly while Kira kindly asked her to stop teasing the drunken lieutenant like that.

"You could render him unconscious with all the blood he's already lost."

Ren slapped Shuuhei hard in the back, forcing him to straighten out. "He's tougher than that, aren't you Shuuhei?"

He coughed but grinned in response.

"See?" said Matsumoto pointing at the dark-haired male. "I didn't do anything to him at all."

Kira merely shook his head disappointed.

Then Ren suddenly remembered the cards fastened to her obi and fished them out, shuffling them professionally while catching everyone's attention. "How about that game?"

Shuuhei suppressed an urge to burp. "I'm up for it."

Kira started clearing the table to make enough space for them to drop discarded cards and the money they were betting on.

Matsumoto frowned. "I don't know how to play."

Ren leaned in; their shoulders touched, and drew her attention. "Don't worry, I'll teach you the right way to play," she said aloud, but lowered her voice as she continued, "and the wrong way."

A smile drew the blond's lip, understanding the hint and chuckled. "Then, I'll be in as well."

"Betting game, right?" questioned Kira.

"Yep, so prepare your wallets gentlemen because you'll be leaving without them," replied Ren confidently.

Outwardly they expressed their share of confidence, but inwardly a little voice warned them of the truth of her words as they decided on a proper amount to jumpstart the game. She lost a few games while everyone in joint effort explained the rules and ways of the game to Matsumoto who caught on fairly quick for a beginner. It had taken Ren months to grasp the game and years to develop various cheating methods, one of which she taught Matsumoto when they took a quick bathroom break.

An hour later, both started taking turns raking in the extra spending money and laughing amongst themselves at their expressions. The continuous loses reminded Shuuhei of the time he lost most of his month's salary in a game against Ren and Captain Ichimaru. That night the two earned a quadruple the amount they had beforehand and continued drinking the rest of the sake until it was too late for everyone to be out.

Matsumoto made sure to invite Ren to their next outing as she would have follow-up gossip to what they had been discussing while finishing the alcohol. She agreed and Kira quickly offered to walk her home while Matsumoto asked Shuuhei to turn away if he felt like barfing, but she wouldn't returned to the Sakamoto manor.

Ren decided to spend the night in the tiny home she had inside the division. She never used the lodgings because in her head none of her things would fit and she always enjoyed imposing on her aunt and uncle. Kira was surprised to hear she planned on returning to the division but didn't question it and walked her to the doorway where they exchanged farewells.

"Sorry about your loss, lieutenant," she said waving stupidly.

"There'll always be another time to win it back," he said, turning with a smirk.

She snorted, slipping to the cozy indoors. "As if."

She stumbled about the tiny hallway and nearly tumbled after tripping over her own feet. She suppressed a need to laugh at her own stupidity when she noticed the coat Ayuta draped over her shoulders after he left her in crossing streets was still with her. She held it tightly against her as it proved chilly with the small room and took a seat in the nearest corner.

She drifted to sleep quickly, but might have woken a number of times throughout the night.

* * *

Gin entered the small room Ren borrowed within the division after hearing about her stay from his slightly inebriated lieutenant and waited around an hour before curiously deciding to appear at her bedroom. He slipped inside without making a sound and could hear her noisy breathing from the other room. He stepped inside to see her sleeping sloppily against the corner wall with a coat wrapped around her to keep her from the cold. He noticed the futon sitting across from her and wondered how drunk she had been when she stepped inside, but brushed the inquiry from his mind. He merely walked to the futon and took the thick blanket. He carelessly threw it over her body, hearing her groan a curse beneath her breath as she slumped further.

He fought against the urge to stay and left without making noise, but she had opened her eyes. Glassy and a deeper shade of blue they followed his fleeting figure in the darkness. A sigh escaped her parted lips.

She wanted to give him reason to stay, but closed her eyes quickly and continued cursing in her mind.

* * *

The following morning after experiencing a harsher sparring session with her captain during their early training, Ren returned home to the Sakamoto manor. She wanted to wash the dry blood on her shihakusho and disinfect the various scratches received from all the tumbling she had done. Gin didn't talk to her that morning unless it was necessary; she figured her words had finally gotten through his thick skull that she started regretting every saying them. She acted indifferent because that was what was expected and decided not to think about the problems her girlish feelings wanted to pose before her many goals.

Ren got through the morning quickly to return to her duties within her division. She had a run-in with her aunt the second after entering with a tattered uniform and fresh scratches on her face, arms, and elsewhere. Gin finally decided to up the ante and she was glad not to meet the same predictable moves.

Sayuri stared at her critically. "Don't tell me you and that captain of yours do unscrupulous things so early in the morning?"

"Actually," said Ren with a playful smile. "We're in the middle of plotting the Sakamoto clan's death. I'm only getting stronger to ensure you get a nice, swift death." She inwardly laughed as her aunt bristled because she knew she had it coming. "Don't worry, _dearest aunt_, I'll make sure you'll be the first to drop. I wouldn't want you witnessing the death of your precious son and daughter."

She didn't give her aunt time to insult her face to face because she quickly excused herself to her bedroom where she wanted to spend the rest of the morning alone until it was necessary to leave. Her aunt did reprimand her, but the only response she managed was a humorless wave from the offender.

Ren stayed seated atop her bed far longer than necessary before she jumped off and pushed the futon from her hiding place beneath the floorboards. She carefully removed the floorboards after making sure that portion of the manor remained uninhabited by servants and tugged out the box Fusae found at the late Takudaiji manor's site. She reached in for the only manuscript in her possession from the three in question. It was titled and in the order that the story was told…the manuscript in her hand was the final one.

_The Human World_

She kept it on her lap and heaved the slightly heavy box on top to finally see its contents. There were plenty of letters stacked on the sides all address to her and begun digging them out. She opened each and every one.

Love letters. They were all love letters Kazuya pilfered and kept. A slip of paper hidden between a small brown box and something wrapped in brown paper caught her attention. Lifting it she read its faded words.

'_Sakamoto did it. They started the fire. They want the Takudaiji money, but Ren is alive. They won't get it. If they do, she'll steal it back._'

It had been written in a rush, she could tell. Her heart fell.

_Did he always think I could do anything? _She smiled bitterly. _I lied when I said that, idiot._

She set aside the familiar brown box and opened it to reveal her jewelry box. She took various necklaces, rings, bracelets, and hairpins from inside—the gifts she received throughout her childhood, the ones she believed she would never see again—and stared at each and every one in wonder. Her attention was quickly drawn to the wrapped bulk that sat beside it, covered in brown paper with a makeshift ribbon over it she saw it was address to her in a tiny card attached. When setting aside the box and placing the distastefully wrapped present on her lap over the manuscript she took the card.

She flipped it to read the back.

'_From your father._'

She swallowed hard and ripped the brown paper from them. Her eyes widened at the sight of what lay behind it.

"The last two manuscripts," she whispered beneath her breath. She took the first.

_Soul Society_

The second came after.

_Hueco Mundo_

And noticed there was a third…the title drew an ominous veil over her head.

_The King's Realm_

She stacked them each on her lap in the order in which she felt had been correct and stuffed everything back into its place except the manuscripts. She shot a glance at the clock. She had plenty of time to read through them.

Ren recalled them as mystical fantasies that one would tell to a child, but maybe her father had told them wrong on purpose to keep her ignorant. With the manuscripts at hand she decided to see just what was so important about her father's dubious musings and whether or not it was worth training as hard as she was to keep them from falling into the wrong hands.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: April 9


	38. Secret Love

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y E I G H T

_Secret Love_

She had to be quite stupid to disregard the feeling snaking up her back as a pair of vengeful eyes burned holes into the back of her head everywhere she went. Going home in the middle of the night after having been warped into heading out drinking with Kira, Hisagi, and on various occasions Matsumoto, with whom she exchanged juicy gossip that had both cackling like idiots with only one bottle of sake keeping them running. During some nightly excursions, because of her presence, they were attacked by those lifeless dolls seeking comfort in her death and she thanked being surrounded by capable individuals that swore her into secrecy after revealing top-secret information to a lowly Fourth Seat, though she probably knew more about them that anything. If some sick degenerate called the Collector wanted her dead, she certainly had every right to know every one of his intentions and thanked Fusae for having gone so far as to stalk the crazy man himself to extort information from him.

He kept a doll filled underground with up-to-date replicas of every person wandering about Seireitei with frighteningly precise detail, kidnapped others to get their accurate measurements as he regarded his work highly, and spent his free time stalking her. She would be an idiot to not believe the Collector decided to make a move against her, but she did find it puzzling. Why did he decide to chase after her now? She could hardly concentrate on her affairs with Akayama knowing some creep was standing outside looking into their intimate activities.

_Creepy bastard._

Ren took a swig of her alcohol and leaned against the wall with her legs stretched out. Her zanpakutō sat beside her, the scabbard full of scratches and inside the blade had chipped during a harsh training session with Ichimaru that morning. Even after all the shouting she had done and the words he had twisted to continue breaking her feeble heart, they went on with her sword training and while her zanpakutō spirit acted impertinent—refusing to open a venue to communication—her skill improved within the last month.

That evening, after having another argument with Akayama, she resided in the Mitsutani manor to spend the night with people whose company she actually enjoyed. While Kohana tended to one of her many suitors, a handsome young man with colored eyes and a strong jawline, and Haku sat within the confides of a stuffy room writing thousands upon thousands of calligraphy practices wasting just as many washi paper doing so because the child himself admitted to it being his worst subject. Tsukiko, the eldest daughter sat in her presence, noisily sipping tea to tell her about the woes of her marriage to a man of status. She prattled on and on until Ren drank herself under the table to stand the constant requests for advice as if she knew exactly what the married woman had undergone in her many years of bothersome marriage during which she hoped never to experience such entanglements.

Takudaiji Ren wanted marriage with a normal man that went on without impossible demands and had great influence to further bless her deteriorated clan. She understood that sort of male did not exist, but it was not wrong to dream. She was especially whimsical under the influence. It certainly lightened her awful mood and brought an illuminating quality of subjects she would normally find excruciating grating to sit through. And because Tsukiko trusted whatever advice she could offer…Ren ran with it.

"You shouldn't have gotten married that quickly," she stated with a slight slur. "You could've been sleeping with whoever you wanted right now without having to sneak around. It was stupid decision to say yes…even if you are the eldest." She leaned back onto her hands. "Look at me, I've had various marriage proposals and refused them all. I get to do whatever I want and don't have any problems."

Ren hadn't noticed she started blabbing, but it certainly didn't bother Tsukiko who nodded religiously without ever once questioning any of the advice she had given her. It would sound incredibly stupid if she uttered any of that sober, but the woman ate it all up like ice cream on a hot summer day. But eventually Haku appeared in the large room to brighten her day and proposed his undying love for her. She noted the boy had grown a bit taller and that his blond curls turned shaggy and hung over his eyes if he didn't pin them back by a clip.

Tsukiko excused herself once her husband appeared at the door to pick her up. Haku greeted him and introduced Ren to the handsome man as his future wife.

"She's quite a looker, Haku-chan, you're lucky."

Ren chuckled. "How kind of you."

"Yes, but she's mine," stated Haku with a large smile.

Haku ushered Tsukiko and her husband out of the room before jumping onto her lap and taking a deep breath. "I missed you, Ren-chan."

She wrapped her arms around the boy tightly and rested her chin atop his blond head. "Yeah, me too," she said, relaxing the tension of her shoulders. "I needed to relax a bit."

She found the Mitsutani manor being one of the few areas in which she could find reason to relax and forget her many troubles because everyone that surrounded her genuinely cared for her wellbeing. Haku loved her, he said so whenever it was possible, Kohana admired her, she expressed her feelings through actions, Tsukiko enjoyed talking to her, and their parents doted on her.

Ren dropped down to the tatami mats and closed her eyes tightly. Haku turned with glittering eyes and concern.

"I'm a bit sleepy, Haku," she said lightly.

He patted her belly with a curt nod. "Take a nap, Ren-chan."

She rubbed his back. "Keep me company then and wake me when Kohana comes back."

"All righty."

She allowed the alcohol induced slumber to knock her out and could hear Haku humming underneath his breath as he move side to side on her lap as she reached her dream world full of the manuscripts she read around a week ago. They painted a pretty picture but their worth was beyond it and managed to understand how serious it was for her to persevere through every morning to grow the slightest bit stronger. She hadn't felt a difference, but it was nice knowing she would in the long run…if it proved necessary, that is.

* * *

Ren jolted out of a nightmare, sitting up to find Kohana sitting with a mug of tea in her hands and Haku lying at her side snoring lightly. She wiped her brow of the sweat and stared at the blond girl with a slightly shocked expression as her heart pounded wildly in her chest. She took a breath.

"Did you have a nightmare, Ren-sama?"

"Yeah," she answered.

Kohana set the mug atop the wooden surface. "What was it about?"

She thought about it and found it strange to recall nothing pertaining to the nightmare. She shook her head. "I don't remember."

"Isn't that better then? You had a nightmare, but now you can't remember. You can go on sleeping without a problem." Kohana set her hands over the table. "The guestroom was prepared in case you wished to stay. I do hope you do. It's quite late out and it'd be bad if you were to walk home in the middle of the night."

"No," she said, stumbling onto her feet. "I appreciate the notion, but I have a conversation pending with Hisoka that can't wait a moment longer." She took her zanpakutō from underneath the table and fastened it to her obi after standing. Kohana nearly jumped onto her feet, seeming extremely sluggish after fending off slumber unable to wake Ren from what looked like necessary sleep. "Hurry off to bed, Kohana. I can take care of myself." She shot a final glance at the young boy holding his hands against his chest curling into a ball after the warmth of her body left his. "Tell Haku-chan I said goodbye."

Kohana nodded. "I will."

Ren left the Mitsutani manor late that evening without once checking the hour. She could tell it was way past midnight as the sky was darker and the moon seemed clearer. The snow crunched beneath her feet and glittered beneath the moon's vast illumination.

She yawned widely, holding a hand to shield her mouth and quickly dug out her carton of cigarettes…desiring the relaxing effect they had on her. She hoped they could keep her awake until she reached the Sakamoto manor which wasn't far off from the Mitsutani. There were a number of winding streets in between and a long stretching venue that held various noble houses—neighbors she abhorred…including Junko and Chika.

The effects of the alcohol hadn't dissipated. Her mind felt clouded and her steps were a bit off. She noticed as her vision split in two and she continued picking the cigarette outside the carton until she shut her eyes tightly and went with her sense of touch. She put it in her mouth and while patting down her shihakusho for matches a shadow jumped in front of her, startling her into dropping both the cigarette in her mouth and the carton in her hand.

"Boo!"

Her heart jumped and as if on reflex her hand fisted and rammed straight into the offender's stomach. She lifted her face, eyes widening at the sight of an unfamiliar man with long white hair, alabaster skin, and bright blue eyes. She moved backward as he lifted his scarf to spit blood onto the ground between them and shuddered with excitement.

A grin decorated his face, an eerie smile that made her cringe as an awful feeling clenched her insides. "I've been waiting for you, Takudaiji Ren."

The feeling clicked in her mind and she quickly moved further away from the unknown man.

"You're the creep that's been stalking me, aren't you?" she demanded in disgust.

"Stalking you?" He chuckled darkly. "_Honey_, I've been hunting you like the sexual jaguar I am." He cleared his throat, a bit bothered by the fact that she didn't seem to recognize him. "The Collector, by the way, it's my name."

Ren stared at him in utter disbelief as she digested the mere thought of his stupidity. "You're kidding?" _I can see why Fusae liked dealing with this idiot alone. _She crossed her arms over her chest, forgetting her discarded cigarettes and turned away snidely. "Just what I needed, another idiot in love with me."

He scoffed, disconcerting her. "Don't flatter yourself, skyscrapers with a hippopotamus rear-end don't tickle my fancy," he cleared acrimoniously.

Bristled, Ren opened her mouth to protest when he waved a hand to continue speaking.

"Shh, I'm monologuing." He drew the sword he had slung across his torso which she failed to notice because of the loose clothing he wore. "It's been fun, but I'm going to have to let you go?"

_The Collector._ She reiterated all the information she had on the creep and the anger from his random attacks boiled and showed in her expression. But she found herself bumping into more confusion the longer she retained a conversation with the idiot.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Collector looked seriously displeased as he switched his sword from one hand to the other. "You really can't put one and one together?" he questioned disappointedly. "I'm going to kill you."

She took another cautious step back, unwilling to take his threat lightly. "What you said and wanting to kill me makes no—"

He held a finger to his lips as his eyebrows furrowed. "_Shhh_—still monologuing."

She scoffed. _Ridiculous._ "Oh, be my guest."

The Collector had nothing left to elaborate on and he didn't waste a second as he lunged at her with her sword at hand. She tried reaching for her sword but as she temporarily snapped back into reality, she noticed it was impossible to block his blade as it came close. She narrowly escaped the hit by sloppily moving backward, but he left no openings on his upcoming barrage of attacks. She prepared herself to avoid every slash and kept a keen focus on the direction of his sword.

The first slash came horizontally, next vertically—she dodged with ease but didn't expect to see him turn and changed the sword onto his other hand—and once more sliced at her. She couldn't avoid it in time and felt the fabric of her shihakusho tear open.

At the sudden development, the ominous man smirked evilly. "You picked a hell of a day to not wear underwear. You best hope my next attack isn't to your pants."

Her face twisted in loathing. "You are the sickest motherfucker I've ever met in my life."

His smile widened as if she had given him a compliment. "A good hunter always stalks his prey before the kill."

"So you do stalk me?"

He furrowed his brow and rushed her once again, previously observing the movement of her eyes and fooling them with a feint. He sunk to his hands, flipped and kicked her square in the chest sending her stumbling far back. He stabbed his sword in place and followed her form, grabbing her by the collar after her body had collided hard against the gravel twice before she crashed into the nearest wall.

Ren felt blood dripping onto her head from having smashed it hard against the ground and struggled to breathe from the harsh kick she received. The Collector leaned in too close for comfort that the smell of mints burned in her nostrils from the maroon-colored scarf wrapped around his neck.

"I always imagined our first time would be like this," he said perversely.

Her teeth clenched as she drew her head back and forward with force, she headbutt him in the nose. She had lost her sword on her trip where she stood and moved past him to take it but he turned to retaliate with a bloody nose and she elbowed him hard before ducking. She picked her fallen zanpakutō and shunpo'd far from him to a safer distance.

A dark shudder enveloped the man in excitement as he wiped the blood with the back of his hand. He truly was enjoying his squabble with the lovely Takudaiji Ren that it proved worthy of dragging his precious dolls from his hideout all the way to that crux of streets. He turned with an amused expression on his face.

"Do you hit that boyfriend of yours like this?" He stared wondrously at the blood on his hands. "I didn't think you were so kinky."

She jeered humorlessly. "Boyfriend?"

He appeared before his discarded zanpakutō and sheathed it. He pushed his fringe from hindering his vision though it was difficult for her to see his face because he hiked that scarf up to his nose before she got a closer look. She saw little of his face, only when he bent down enough to show, and couldn't tell then because of the heavy shadows cast along his skin.

He waved his sword playfully. "Don't be coy. I know all about your secret love affair with that handsome captain of yours."

_Wait—what?_

Ren tilted her head to the side, staring at him quizzically. "Gin?"

The Collector pointed his sheathed sword in her direction with furrowed eyebrows and hardened eyes. "Don't deny it. I hate liars." He tapped the hilt of his sword with a curious indiscretion until he managed to get a ring hung from the hole on the tsuba and wound his finger inside to tug at it. He looked back to her as she drew her zanpakutō and pointed it in his direction. "Oh, great. Do you plan on getting serious or do you want me to push you around a couple more times?"

Ren wanted to run her sword through the asshole while fighting against the various pains she was simultaneously experiencing. She said nothing in response. He was a waste of breath.

"Good. I won't go easy then. I prepared for this battle beforehand so I hope your final moments of life are well enjoyed," he said, tugging at the ring until it broke off. He grunted as her threw it behind him. "Rise, Kairaishi."

She stepped back once more, swallowing the lump in her throat as she waited for his zanpakutō to change shape. He lowered it instead and it stayed sheathed before she caught sight of the ring he tossed behind him. He uttered something beneath his breath and it glowed iridescently before spinning along the ground producing a noisy ring in her ears and vanished into the next street. Within seconds a dark aura arose and engulfed the entire perimeter that reminded her of the same ominous feeling those awful corpse dolls tended to bring along with them.

It appeared at its owner side in a flash and she felt increasingly dizzy to see who the victim of the dolls image had been.

"Gin," she whispered, looking at the drawn wakizashi in his hand.

The Collector made a gesture in his doll's direction. "He's quite handsome isn't he? One of my best works."

"So you admit to be the one behind those clones attempting against me," she stated sternly. _Keep a level head. Fusae always said that was the way to get around such situations._

"You should thank me," said the Collector. "It motivated your little boytoy to start training you, after all." He stopped to shoot her a long stare. "Hmm, I do wonder if his troubles have paid off."

Both vanished from her field of vision and reappeared at both sides, coming at her at full force. She only needed to stab the Gin doll and it would explode into blood and guts, no problem. She looked to her shihakusho, already ruined by the tear at the front, and figured getting a bit dirty wouldn't pose an issue now that it was forever sullied. Her thoughts kept her preoccupied before analyzing the situation and finding a second to agonize over it. She whizzed through various ways out of it, two against one was always unfair but it happened on occasion and there were many directions one could take to circumvent them.

She turned her full attention to the doll and waited for it to come close enough a distance in which she could attack. His blade hit against hers hard and the strength behind it was admiral. She pushed him off seconds before the Collector's zanpakutō made contact. Turning swiftly she grabbed the idiot by the bulk of his scarf and threw him over her shoulder. The white-haired deviant crashed straight into a wall as the doll rushed at her once more. She deftly blocked another flurry of attacks and waited for an opening to get that one hit in, but it was stronger than the others in creation.

The Collector picked himself up from the rubble, the scarf falling from his shoulder to expose his hidden features—a prominent nose and strong jaw. He dusted the dirt from his loose black clothes and smirked in commemoration of her trickery.

"Captain Black Spot's been training you well, but I wonder how much longer you'll last," he started observing her shaky composure. Her knuckles had blanched at how hard her grip had become from having to fend against a doll. "Those pretty little hands of yours look like they're about to give out."

Her zanpakutō started feeling heavier with every hit the doll landed against it.

"Actually, I don't think I need to lift another finger anymore."

The weight was almost unbearable. She watched him take another ring from his sheathed sword and toss it with the same uttered phrase to bring about another doll. This time her chest clenched at the sight of her second opponent.

A Fusae doll emerged from behind the adjacent street and lunged into the fray.

Her struggle continued, hit after hit until her legs trembled to stay standing and her muscles ached in exhaustion. She went through various training sessions everyday and it was obvious she would be tired at the end of every day. She had tried forgetting the ache of her bones by drinking as much as she could and simultaneously turned Tsukiko's conversation into something of interest. The added baggage frustrated her and her anger continued rising when she noticed how hard it was to lash back to a doll that looked exactly like Fusae, down to the last detail as if the Collector had taken the perverse time to count every eyelash and blemish.

It was too early.

_Stop it._

She couldn't hit that doll back, only continued blocking her sword whenever possible though that proved to be a stupid strategy because she received an increase of injuries. Scratches, deep gashes that left bloody trails along her form, and wounds that immobilized her strengths. She was a mess as she stood before the two dolls breathing heavily as the Collector grinned from ear to ear watching her demise.

She wanted to let it happen. Give up. There was so much on her plate and even though she had the conviction to continue onward, felt that it wasn't worth the trouble.

**Dokuhime.**

Her eyes rose from the ground at the distant voice that reached her ears—a female's, rough with annoyance. "Eh?"

**Say it and it **_**will**_** save you from this imbecile.**

She heard the voice in her head and quickly looked to the sword in her tightly clenched hands. She wondered what would happen if she were to say it but heard a sneer from the woman that spoke to her. Her heartbeat sped and her adrenaline kicked into overdrive. She had always been curious.

Her bruised lips parted into a slight smirk that upset the Collector as he shifted his sword onto his right hand. She changed to an upright posture. "Reign," she said darkly. Her zanpakutō started giving off a strange glow. "_Dokuhime._"

Her power surged and a cloud of darkness served along her blade as it begun changing its shape. She watched it intently until it cleared, giving her only a few minutes to look.

The fencing saber now tightly clenched in her hands kept the same ghostly radiance and the large hand guard, covering the knuckles of her hand as well as the thumb and forefinger, was crusted in what looked like tiny emeralds. A small ring was attached to the bottom with a flush of strings flowing from them all decorated with small crystals that reflected the odd glow of the thin blade. It took a second for her to familiarize with the unfamiliar power emanating from it before she grew comfortable with it.

Both dolls lunged forward and she redirected her attention to the captain. His sword came at her from above, she sidestepped, expertly avoiding it and skewered him with her shikai. Upon contact, the doll exploded into its contents…blood and guts splattered all over her. The stench of blood clung to her body as she did a quick turn to attack the Fusae doll, pushing all hesitant thoughts to the back of her head. She jumped and rushed forward holding her saber out, the blade pointed directly over the heart and her eyes lowered from having to see her face. If it helped, she would need to do it.

When her zanpakutō sunk deep into flesh, the glow dissipated slightly, but the monstrosity did not blow. She lifted her eyes to see the Collector standing before the still doll. He smiled proudly.

"I can't have you ruining my masterpiece," he coughed out blood.

She retracted her blade and had it cleaned over her shihakusho. She watched the Collector struggled slightly as he rounded the blond doll and ran a finger over the side of her jaw. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss over the neck of his doll as he went onto elaborate the extent of its perfection.

Running a hand over the curve of her body he smiled ear to ear. "She's perfect, down to the last detail." He took the doll by the chin, lifting it slightly. "Isn't she amazing?"

She stared at him deeply disturbed.

"You are scum," she spat.

The Collector had run out of patience upon insult and snapped. "This is all I can do since you allowed that man to get away with murdering the woman I love!" he yelled with conviction. "And for what? A bunch of stupid fairytales."

Ren's anger had elevated on appropriate grounds. "How—?"

"Shhh! I'm about to monologue the climax of our meeting!" he stated rancorously, stepping forward strongly with a fist held high. "The reason you are fated to die is because you allowed my beloved to die such a useless death."

She watched him vanish before her eyes, sword drawn and a serious expression in his eyes, but his concentration fell. He stopped abruptly before posing a threat against her. His hand snapped over the wound on his chest which he had barely pinched and looked at her with wide eyes. Blood started flowing from his wound as if it were a larger injury that it was and started dripping out of his mouth.

"What did you do to me?"

* * *

[1] Kairaishi, "wire puller"

[2] Dokuhime, "poison princess"

**Next Update**: April 10

The Collector is disturbed, but we knew that from various other appearances.

Ren's sword...well...expect some issues. Nothing will be explained until she earns it. Come on, you didn't think I'd make it this easy. You'll see why later.

Thanks for reading.


	39. Vision

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y N I N E

_Vision_

* * *

The Collector stopped dead in his tracks, bleeding profusely from that single wound. He started to panic as he patted the area over his chest and pushed the fabric out of the way to see the blood flowing like a stream. He looked back to her with wide, panic-stricken eyes and continuously asked what she had done to him, but she was just as confused as he was. She questioned it herself but continued drawing a blank until she remembered the way the glow of her saber's thin blade dulled after puncturing him and wondered if that had been it.

What exactly did it do?

He tugged at the scarf he returned to his neck while Ren fought against his dolls concurrently and turned it into a makeshift wrap about his torso. He tightened it hard in hopes of staunching the bleeding and leveled his gaze.

"Well, whatever," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He prepared his unsheathed blade once more and watched as she stood straightly with her saber held before her like a natural fencer. "I was on a time limit to begin with."

He immobilized his doll to prevent any dangers to come to the perfection he dedicated long, unhealthy hours to create and would knowingly sacrifice himself for her ghostly image if it meant exacting his revenge on the only woman able to save her—that didn't. He threw himself forward, holding his sword over his head.

She didn't even think about countering because all though her sword's weight diminish with the sudden change she felt incredibly weary and all that dodging and attacks had upset her stomach. She carelessly stepped back, feeling the blade slice straight over the air in front of her face, her fringe fluttered with the kicked off wind. She stumbled slightly as he slashed at her vertically when an unsuspecting party intervened. Her mind was clouded and her eyes wide open as the blade slinked past her cutting the side of her face and stabbing the Collector in the shoulder. It kept him hitched to the sword until he crashed into the nearest wall and its owner appeared behind her.

Ren wobbled slightly as she turned and felt a hand hold her up by the arm. She looked up to Gin's face then back to the Collector, who instead of being overly disappointed with the development seemed to have perceived there would be some interference down the road.

He smirked while pushing the sword from his body, hand bleeding more than expected from the effects of that devil woman's sword. "You came sooner than expected. My timer is still ticking, Captain-san."

Gin chuckled in response, shooting a glance at Ren's released zanpakutō. "I realized it was a fake, but I put it to good use."

She stared at both men quizzically.

"I had to use extra padding on her rear-end, hope that worked out for you." Her enemy shrugged, quickly becoming more aware of his deteriorating health as the blood refused to stop.

Her eyes narrowed and head snapped in Gin's direction. "You're disgusting!"

The Collector slid his zanpakutō back into its scabbard and she could see the many other rings around the tsuba as they clashed against themselves. He lifted it and pointed it in her direction with a serious expression molding his features.

"I hereby vow on Fusae's grave that I will end you, Takudaiji Ren." He rushed to his replica doll and picked her onto his arms a tad woozily. The blood loss was rendering him useless. He turned to face her once more for dramatic effect and reiterated his threat with a stronger, boisterous voice, "End you!" and vanished without a trace.

Ren struggled to stay up, but Gin held her onto her. "Careful there."

Her rowdy stomach finally gave out on its hold and without warning, she bent over to regurgitate.

She felt Gin's hand patting her back, making it worse after having stepped as far from her as possible. "That's jus'…disgusting…"

She groaned painfully while holding her sword against her body and slapped his hand away…vomiting until it seemed as though her stomach had been emptied out completely. She straightened out with a hand wiping her stained lips and wobbled away, shoving past Gin without uttering a word of thanks, but unlike she expected he grabbed her by the arm. He turned her around and held her by the shoulders.

"This aint something I can cover for you," he stated seriously. "You'll need to be taken to Fourth Division to check those injuries and be questioned about your run-in with that man."

She jerked her arm away. "Grab a mop, captain. It won't take long," she said through clenched teeth. "I'm fucking tired." The words leaving her mouth were less coherent than she heard them inside her head. "I'm tired of dealing with a bunch of assholes too, so carry on your way and I'll go find a nice corner to die in."

He curiously stared at her, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Yer not making any sense."

"Fuck you."

"Yer breath smells like vomit."

"Good."

She tried turning around but he placed his hand on her face and drew her close to place a kiss on her lips. She fought against him, slapping him weakly on the face while humming obscenities. He drew back and forcibly grabbed her.

"Fourth Division."

Ren was too tired to protest as she watched her zanpakutō revert back to its normal form and followed her captain's lead for as long as she could. Sustaining as many injuries as she had plus the weight of her exhaustion and the alcohol consumed, Ren was surprised she even lasted the entire block before being knocked unconscious by everything pressing on her. She wanted to find that Collector and show him a piece of her mind. If she ever ran into him again she hoped to be in tiptop shape to beat him.

Her dreams were a tad reoccurring throughout that night, but when she came again…she didn't remember them just like the nightmare she experienced that evening at the Mitsutani manor.

* * *

When she awoke after having been mended, she was questioned immediately, though the information provided only revealed that the bastard was behind the constant kidnappings and the occasional corpses running along the streets. She gave a brief description as he kept his face hidden and said that his zanpakutō's ability had everything to do with the litter running around in the dead of night. Her captain didn't forget to mention that he was after her and that she needed protection so it was decided he would be in charge of the investigation and Ren would be forced to reside in the division's barracks in close quarters to the captain to ensure her safety. She wanted to die believing the Collector managed to ruin the life she had finally felt like changing with his appearance. She had half a mind to hunt him down during her stay in Fourth Division but decided to curse his very existence in her head.

_I hope that stupid bastard bleeds himself to death._

She had three visitors during her stay at Fourth Division as it was a relatively short week to keep her under observation and she refused to accept anyone. Gin appeared once to tell her about having to move into Third Division once she was out of the division and the other two were her aunt and uncle that arrived only to confirm that. She kicked everyone out after telling them she would do as she wished rather than listen to the useless prattle creating rumors all around Seireitei. There were various now, she heard quite a few from the girl in charge of changing her bandages and providing her medicine every six hours (until it was no longer necessary to keep her medicated).

The week passed quickly and she returned to the Sakamoto manor to unwelcoming guardians, an irritable cousin that had hoped with every fiber of her being that her wounds killed her, and Hisoka trying to extort every detail of the evening from her. She said nothing in response to her rancorous surroundings and locked herself inside her room where she slept in the comfort of her bed the entire day. There was no telling how lengthy her stay in that tiny room would be or how wondrous her misery would prove as there was no time limit to catching the Collector just that it was something that needed to be done quickly. She would be used as bait, obviously. He would return to _end her_ and the threat stood.

Ren was startled awake by the light chimes clanking against each other above her head. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to Gin's form standing a few feet from her futon, fingers touching the chimes and making light noises with them. It was like waking from a nightmare and everything returned to normal. Her muscles still ached from having slept so many hours. But reality swept through her quickly making her realize the fantasy she was living in was simply that.

"Get out," she growled, rolling onto her side and clinging to the nearest pillow. Her arm brushed past the manuscripts hidden underneath her many pillows. She kept them there in case she decided to reread them. If she had trouble sleeping, reading them seemed to have a calming effect on her.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

"Yes."

Gin took a seat beside her, his back against hers, regardless. He glanced over his shoulder at her, curious to feel the purplish bruise on the side of her forehead.

"Ready to leave yet?" he questioned casually.

"Get out means leave," she restated.

He shot a glance at the two boxes stacked inside her spacious bedroom.

"You seem ready," he said. "Ya can always room with me."

"Never," she uttered viciously. "Never again, imbecile."

"What're ya scared of?"

Her eyes narrowed and she looked over to him. "I'm not scared of anything, remember?"

"Ahh, I'm sure yer scared of somethin'. There ought to be one thing."

She buried her face back into her pillow. "Oh yeah, your face."

"You still angry?"

Ren finally rolled onto her back and stared at the back of his head. "You've turned a bit repetitive, captain," she said lightly. "It's a bit boring."

Gin stayed quiet for a while looking upward to the light bouncing off the mirrors of the chimes.

"You do things to me, Takudaiji Ren, an' I hate you for them."

"Enough to threaten me with death?"

"Enough to kill ya if I need to."

She had an urge she needed to suppress, one she struggled with. Questions buzzed through her mind and cast a heavy pressure over her chest. She didn't like the tone of his voice when he said that, but ignored it.

"That's a horrible thing to say."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You've probably heard worse in this household."

"Dying is such a morbid subject to speak of, Gin. Why don't you change the subject?"

He nodded curtly, leaning into her back slightly.

He said nothing afterward. Nothing interesting enough to draw Ren's attention came to mind and he felt it was the right thing to do.

Ren fought against the emotions raging inside her and continuously warned herself of the effects of putting them into words, but they were such a heavy burden she couldn't think of carrying any longer than she did.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

She swallowed hard. It wasn't a difficult thing to admit even if it stood against her pride and every other rule. "I developed feelings," she started, and like word vomit the explanations followed. "Doing so was the last thing on my agenda; in fact, it seemed so improbable that I never exactly considered it. But shit like this happens all the time and I don't intend to pursue it, so don't flatter yourself."

He chuckled. "I didn't think you were talkin' 'bout me there."

She frowned. "Don't say you thought I meant Akayama Koji."

"It'd be better if it was, Ren."

"Is that what you tell everyone?"

"I'm not a good person."

"Obviously," she said recalling the generic evilness she mistakenly though he referred to. "Nobody in the right mind can do the things you do. Playing with people's heads isn't necessarily a friendly gesture."

His eyes were fixed to the wall. "That aint what I meant."

Her attention snapped back to him, eyebrows rising with curiosity. He didn't exactly reject her so her expression had gone through smoothly in her opinion and didn't expect anything could stand in the way of it. She made her decision. She wouldn't pursue it as it proved to be the best ultimatum in both their situations. He wanted her father's manuscripts, she sort of kind of was using him to train her to protect them from any dangers, and there were various other secrets between them that went untold—a large one had already been revealed by her.

"How bad can you get?" she questioned with a snort. "Do you kill kittens for fun? Do you have an addiction to something? Are prostitutes your thing? Do you steal? Do you cheat?"

"You deserve better."

Ren groaned as she sat up to press her own back against his and face the other direction. "You think I don't know that?" she questioned. "Its reason why I decided not to pursue these feelings besides being special doesn't say a thing to me. I'm special to plenty other men, in various ways. And you clarified how special I was in bed, so I don't need it."

"You're bound to die if I let ya pursue those feelings, Ren."

Her heart jilted and hands gripped the sheets beneath her. _Does he…?_ She understood many things with a little clarity. "Is that why Fusae became a target?"

"No," he answered lowly.

Her gaze fell suddenly as her inner war settled. She leaned her head back slightly and pushed a curtain of hair over her shoulders and hid her face.

"_Why?_" she asked, searching for a sincere response because she wasn't sure she could handle any other.

She felt the brush of his hair at the back of her neck while turning in her direction to see the sorrowful expression on her face. She could not hide from his gaze.

"I couldn't kill you."

The sadness turned overbearing and unfairness wrung her insides until it turned unbearably painful. She wondered if this was retribution for all the purposeful heartaches she caused that the time finally came to switch roles with the miserable. Wasn't it embarrassing enough to feel how she did? Or how she was walking down a destructive path that needed serious attention (and the sheer realization of absent worry had begun to depress her). She never had a problem living her life as she saw fit, in fact, she continued doing so without consequence—sure nobles enjoyed talking of her various escapades and painted a horrible picture of her, but she hardly cared. She didn't respect any of the people speaking ill of her so it was of no consequence to her and now…disconcerting woes started rearing their ugly heads into her life. It was as if her selfishness started dissipating and she found it incredibly hard to believe a man was the reason behind the sudden change.

She wanted out, but…she _maybe _wanted more.

_No._

"Would it have made a difference?" she asked. "To kill me."

"I'd rather you hate me, than hafta miss you."

Her heartbeat accelerated and she tried to keep her face from turning an unnecessary shade of pink as she whirled around to face him, surprised. "What are you saying?"

She didn't expect him to say something so compromising.

The smile on his face turned bitter. "Nothin' much," he answered as he stood. "So jus' forget 'bout it."

Ren scrambled onto her feet to pursue him the second he stepped away from her and toward the window. She never thought she'd live to see the day when she was running after a man and her face flushed in mortification as she grabbed onto his arm. She had already done enough embarrassing things at this man's side to start caring now.

"If you're going to be honest now that I'm giving you an audience I'd recommend you say everything you need to, else I may never listen again."

He turned with a mocking smirk. "Yer pretty serious, aren't ya Ren?"

Her eyebrows knitted upon provocation. "If I want something, I'll get it."

"I aint the one you want."

"Yeah, I know," she stated sardonically. "I may not want you forever, I might only need a couple more months to get the need out of me, but I developed feelings and the more I consider ignoring them the harder it becomes." She swallowed hard, her fingers wrinkling the fabric of his haori. "And I understand this is probably the most disgusting thing I can do when you're Fusae's murderer and how it would disconcert her if she knew…but she was well aware of my emotions changing far before I. And if it had come down to what you said, me or her, she would have picked herself without a question—but that's not the point."

She shook her head exasperated, unbeknownst to her that her prattling had brought a hint of amusement to Gin's expression. "If you have something to say tell me."

He chuckled, amused. "I've never had such a wordy confession."

"You probably never had a confession to start," she insulted with a deep frown.

He shook his head and grabbed her roughly by the face, jerking her to look directly at him. "Yer bound to die if I let it continue."

"Y'know I've never cared what you did with your spare time," she said knowingly, his grasp on her face tightened and finger pushed hard against her jaw making a bit of a struggle to speak. "Whatever nonsense it is you're plotting is of no concern of mine…even if I happen to be at the center."

He smirked as he leaned forward enough to kiss her, his grip loosened and hand swept her dark hair from her face. She felt his lips brush against hers and wondered if that would be her response. The kiss was intense and passionate, one full of greed and selfishness. Her arms slinked around his neck and the hand he rested over her lower back pulled her hard against his body. She lost various whizzing thoughts in the process and held him tighter as if to not let him vanish as he was known to do, but it seemed for naught—her worry.

She leveled her eyes with his and stared with a smile curving her lips. "Yes?"

"That's a tough one, Ren-chan. I might have to think about it." She roughly kicked him in the shin. "Ow!"

"Yes? Or I might reconsider since you're such a horrible man."

"Ya don't care what I do?" he repeated mockingly.

She shook her head truthfully. "I can probably do much worse."

His lips parted. "Haa, ya might."

"Well?"

"I'm up for some more fun, no problem. But yer gonna need to keep yer mouth shut."

"I'll make sure to tell everyone the second you leave."

He chuckled. "That's naughty."

Ren shot a glance toward the window and the still darkened sky that showed morning was hours from arriving. She grabbed him by the lapels of his haori and started tugging him along with her as she moved back. "You can room with me for now, Gin, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Yer gonna hafta get outta that robe to get me to stay." He gestured toward it with a jut of his chin.

She smirked crookedly, dropping her hands to the sash bound around the robe. "I can work with that."

She untied it and sunk back into her bed and beckoned him over with her finger. He removed his haori quickly and slid between her legs and into her open arms, to the lips hungrily expecting his and the insatiable desire hanging between them. However long it had been since the last time was much longer than either of them liked.

* * *

Ren lit a cigarette and puffed out the first stream of grayish smoke as she sat cross-legged on her comfortable futon with Gin lying naked beside her. Their bodies glistened with worked out sweat and glowed beneath the moonlight illuminating her bedroom, creating iridescent colors after bouncing off the crystals hanging from her ceiling. She shot a glance at the man, taking a drag.

Gin made a funny face. "That smells worse than the others."

She checked the brand on the carton. She ran out of her favorite type of cigarettes and had to resort to smoking her back-up brand to sate her minor addiction. She never actually considered it an addiction…it was more of a hobby.

"I ran out of my favorites."

"Why not ask one of your many servants ta get ya more?"

"I have two servants and neither of them find my smoking agreeable."

He rolled onto his side, arm propped up and a hand beneath his chin as he gazed at her amusedly. "Maybe ya should try quitting. It'll be bad for the—"

"—baby," she answered humorlessly. "You would think that after so long the baby would have already been born, no?"

He shrugged with a light chuckle. "Yer starting to like this baby business, aint ya?"

"I'm humoring you, don't get to excited," she stated stringently while digging beneath her pillows. Her fingers stubbed on the pages of the manuscripts and she tossed the first one on his torso. "Here's what you've been looking for, in case you're interested now. It'd be the last time you see them."

He took it from his chest and stared at the title page without the slightest hint of curiosity. He flipped through it indifferently. "It's just an unpublished book, eh?"

"That _is_ what manuscript means," she said, looking for the other three. "You're looking for three but in actuality there are four. I discovered them in a package my father left in my brother's possessions."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why're ya telling me this?"

"We're exchanging information, Gin; I'm not simply saying this because I'm feeling generous."

He dropped it at his side. "I never agreed to that."

"I only need to know one thing."

"What's that?"

She pulled her cigarette from her lips and looked to him with narrowed eyes. "Why have you been trying to take these from my possession? I know they represent a primal importance to Soul Society and beyond as a whole, but they're not something just anyone becomes aware of."

"I don't want 'em. In fact, you can keep 'em. I jus' wanna make sure yer the one that stays with them. Whatever they represent is something only you have a right to be aware of."

He handed the manuscript back to her with only skimming through it and she took it along with the final three which she tucked underneath her arm. She placed her cigarette back between her lips and drew the manuscript toward the burning tip. It caught fire quickly and she stood with the burning document. She thought of all the drawbacks but when push came to pull, she hardly cared. There would always be a way to circumvent the consequences. She stepped in front of the nearest dresser where there was a large dark bowl in the center used as a basin. She dropped it inside as the flames engulfed the paper and pivoted.

"You sure you don't wanna give these a skim? You'd have to forgive me as the third manuscript is nothing but ashes now."

"You can surmise them for me later," he said dispassionately.

Ren shrugged her bare shoulders and tossed the next inside while the flames were burning. One manuscript after the next turned to ashes until she held the fourth in front of her eyes and remembered each and every word written within every page.

"D'ya think you should be burning those?"

"They're not something that should fall into undeserving hands," she said seriously, tossing the ashes of her cigarette inside the same bowl. "It's a heavy burden. My father is an asshole even to this day. He may be dead but I feel he's settling some sort of vengeance against me."

"I though ya were his favorite."

"We might have gotten along because we were cut from the same cloth, but sometimes being too alike posed a problem," she snorted. "I don't know why I'm bothering to tell you any of this."

She tossed the final manuscript inside and the flames doubled, scorching the bowl, but not destroying it completely.

"I'll listen."

"I'm not fond of speaking of the past."

"An' why's that?"

"It's pitiful, isn't it?" she questioned dissonantly. "_Poor little rich girl recounts her horrid past—_it's quite clichéd right? And it's not very interesting…the story, or the one's before it."

"Eventually you'll hafta tell me everything."

Ren returned to his side after taking a jar of water to put out the flames of the scorched bowl. She dropped onto her back and looked at him with a funny face. "Eventually isn't now."

"Eventually can come later," he suggested.

She drew the heavy blankets over her body and turned onto her side, feeling lighter after having burned her father's manuscripts. Gin slipped underneath, shuddering and whispered incoherently in her ear. She elbowed him lightly.

"Get away from me."

"You'll be much warmer this way."

"Pest."

* * *

"I'm amazed."

Ren's eyes narrowed as she ran a fluffy brush along her face. Mao stood behind her with her arms crossed over her busty chest and a snide look directed at the sleeping man in her bed.

"Are you judging me?" questioned Ren.

"Of course not," answered Mao simply as she went back toward the doorway. "Breakfast will be served in ten minutes." She stopped suddenly. "Oh, and you have a visitor waiting at the gate. He didn't give me a name, but he looks like he would be your type…except he seems a bit drunk." She shrugged her shoulders and slid the door open noisily. "If you plan on breakfast with the lover, wake him."

Mao left.

"A visitor…?"

Ren stared at her reflection a tad longer and then at Gin's body buried beneath the various blankets provided the evening. She dropped the brush into a box and stood. She took a warm coat and scarf as she left her bedroom. She pulled the coat on over her yukata as she stepped toward the exit to the garden and sloppily donned her scarf while walking past her tightly sealed window. The snow had started coming down like a veil all around Seireitei since before she opened her eyes and it stretch along the expansive garden beautifully.

She pushed the heavy gates opened and froze upon laying eyes on her guest. A white-haired man with electric blue eyes stared at her with a lighter disposition and the sincerest of smiles on his face, but the effect he had on her didn't not change. The Collector's presence bothered her like an ominously feeling. Her gaze turned to a glare and she reached back for the door when the man quickly jolted, fingers curling against the frame and his foot interjecting the door.

"Wait, Takudaiji-sama—"

_Sama…?_

"—I'm not armed and come in peace. No harm will befall you."

Ren snarled, but gave the idiot a once over. He wore the same loose clothing so she kept her guard up in case he lied about coming unarmed. "Leave before I consider turning you in."

"No," he stated suddenly. "You must hear me out first. This is of grand importance and it cannot wait another second."

Somehow, Ren felt incredibly generous that morning and pushed open the door…allowing him inside. Gin was always inside in case the Collector decided to do something funny. The Collector stormed in cheerily.


	40. Death for Me

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R F O U R T Y

_Death for Me_

* * *

Mao set the final mug of black tea in front of The Collector, and with a curt bow, excused herself.

Ren crushed her cigarette in a nearby ashtray. She sucked in a breath before regarding the man with her full attention. She thought twice about having him thrown out of the house as a precaution, but had grown curious as she watched him burrow his way toward the nearest sitting room and collapse from fatigue.

He stayed motionless until she forcibly kicked him. He bolted into a seat by the table with a pained expression. He asked for tea immediately, black tea specifically, and then kept his mouth zipped shut until it arrived.

"Make this quick," she said, "I'm starving."

He took a gulp of tea, wiped his mouth, and nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, that was my intention."

It seemed too eerily silent as the idiot turned to fidgeting rather than talking, and her stomach threatened to devour itself while he wasted her precious morning. She could have been having breakfast with Gin…or_ on Gin._

She turned her face away graciously, eyes seeking a random object to focus on before her mind became the cause of any humiliations.

"_Well?_"

The Collector jolted. He coughed viciously, as if he intended to hack up a lung. Instead, blood splattered across the table between them.

"You disgust me," Ren said deprecatingly. Her eyes narrowed with aversion.

The Collector turned grim. His features hardened and eyes darkened by a few noteworthy tones. "I need an antidote."

"A what?"

As if she hadn't had enough of his nonsense during their battle, he had the audacity to waltz right into the comfort of her home, talking about antidotes like she cared.

She wanted to roll her eyes while her head was still away from him, but desisted.

"An antidote," he repeated gravely. "A medicine, a homemade concoction, some secret fairy magic—whatever it is, I need a cure."

Ren stared at him, unblinking, and crossed her arms over her chest. The Collector looked suddenly hopeful, as if the thoughts whizzing through her mind were the answers to his nightlong prayers, but in truth, they were nowhere near the same direction.

"Are you dying?" she asked suddenly. Her tone was even, expression indecipherable.

He nodded firmly. "There are not enough liters of blood remaining in my body to sustain my life any longer than four hours. Two hours at the rate I'm losing it."

She opened her mouth to speak.

He added, "Oh, and can I use your bathroom. I'm bleeding through my bandages."

"Down the hallway, to your right," she answered monotonously, deciding to humor the bastard. She wanted to inflict as cruel a punishment as possible for the idiocy he put her through. "I'd recommend you respect my household."

The Collector stood. "Yes, ma'am."

Once his footsteps disappeared down the hall, Ren took a deep breath.

"MAO!"

Not a sound.

"_Mao!_" she yelled loudly enough to project her voice beyond the room's confines.

The shouting continued in light of the fact that her cook-turned-servant had yet to show up. She was growing impatient. The woman shouldn't expect her to get out of her seat and kindly seek her out when she was supposed to be at her beck-and-call.

Mao stormed into the room just as Ren's voice threatened to give out. "What?" she cried in exasperation.

Ren pointed at the blood on the table. "Clean—" a rag slapped her in the face and rolled off, falling into her lap, "—that. You_ bitch_."

The cook bristled. "It isn't hard. Do it yourself."

Ren stared at the woman blankly before responding. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, else I'd have you fired."

"You wouldn't fire me, regardless of your mood," Mao snorted. "Nobody can stand you. You're lucky I haven't quit."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ren said, flapping her hand dismissively. "Go away, then."

Mao grumbled under her breath on her way out. She rammed the door shut in the wake of her frustration, not appearing to care that the shoji screens were sensitive to violence. Tiny cracks slithered up the wood's surface, which Ren couldn't help but acknowledge.

_I'll take that out your paycheck._

The Collector returned half an hour later, looking ghostly pale while bearing what was presumably a substantial amount of pain. He shakily took his seat. His pupils were dilated and his skin covered in a thick layer of perspiration.

"M-my apologies, Takudaiji-sama," he stammered.

In his absence, Ren had consumed a scarce breakfast—a piece of jelly bread, provided by Nyoko, the hairdresser-turned-slave. She regarded him sharply, stomach grumbling to match her impatience.

"What do you want?"

"An antidote."

"An antidote," she repeated.

The Collector nodded feverishly. "I'll do anything. I am even willing to sell my very soul to you if you are so willing to take pity on me and proffer your magical elixir."

"I have no use for the despondent," she said snidely. "If you are in danger of dying, by all means, be my guest. You might even convince me to kill you before the three hours are up. Between offering you a swift demise and exacting my vengeance while watching you writhe in your deathbed, it's an easy decision, don't you agree, Collector-san?"

She smirked wickedly, watching his Adam's apple rise and fall as he swallowed hard.

"…_But_ I am feeling generous this morning," she began. "You said you'd do anything? Please elaborate. If I find something useful, I may consider sparing your life."

"Yes, of course," he said hastily. He took a deep breath before beginning. "Well, I am a versatile individual with an incredible personality and skills that would put any professional to shame."

Ren mentally rolled her eyes.

"I hear you are in search of a new servant/bodyguard. I am more than qualified in replacing Fusae. My zanpakutō also has a unique ability, as you have witnessed, and I can cook, clean. In short—I am the perfect partner-in-crime. My information network is far greater than that of the Twelfth Division. I know of everything and everyone residing in Soul Society, from name to personal background to one's most intimate measurements. I have complete albeit illegal access to underground tunnels. I am relatively quiet and swear to stay clear out of your way if you choose to consider me for the job. I might add that my sex drive is very high and I am into every kink imaginable including S&M, among others. You can also make me your personal instructor. I swear to train you until you are so strong everyone cowers in your presence, and I—"

"Tell me about your zanpakutō."

He blinked, unconcerned. "My zanpakutō? Its ability is to control inanimate objects, which at times includes other swords. Dolls are simply my preference."

"How does it work?"

"The rings attached to my tsuba are what I use as a _heart_, so to speak. They are pieces of the sword itself. I break and reconstruct it as many times possible."

Ren allowed him to remain hopeful as she stared him down ominously.

"And I swear I won't end you," he added abruptly. "I'll drop the Fusae subject entirely. I won't even speak her name, if you so desire, oh mighty one."

Her eyes narrowed in scrutiny. She could make use of his zanpakutō's ability.

"Very well," she said finally. "I'll give you the antidote, but in return, I want your lifelong servitude."

"Absolutely!"

She rose gracefully and rounded the table to extend her hand. "Give me your zanpakutō and open your mouth."

He practically tossed his zanpakutō into her hand. The weight of the weapon forced her to strain. She unsheathed it above her wrist hurriedly, allowing the cold steel to thread a clear line above skin. When she turned in the direction of the Collector, he was kneeling obediently, mouth open. She held her wrist before his face.

"Enjoy."

He hurriedly pressed his lips against her wrist, allowing his tongue to slither over the clean cut to lap up the droplets of blood it spared. She grabbed him by the hair, forcing his head back to detach his mouth from her skin with evident disgust.

"Remember this, Collector-san," she began dauntingly. "While my blood neutralizes the poison, it does not dissolve it. If you dare disobey me, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Yes, ma'am," he grunted.

Ren dropped her hold on him and folded her arms over her chest. "You will be staying within the manor, henceforth, at my beck and call. You may bring whatever belongings you possess to this household after you have received a blood transfusion, by your own means. I want nothing to do with this health hazard of yours. You will not question me or my orders, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," the Collector said meekly.

"Mistress," she corrected, padding toward the door when she halted. "What is your name? You can't expect me to continue referring to you as Collector-san."

"I'd prefer it."

She shot him an acrid glare. "Name."

He averted his gaze and frowned childishly, bothered by her cutting request. "Suzuki Tarō."

"Suzuki Tarō," she reiterated incredulously. Her eyebrows rose in complete and utter disbelief. "Suzuki Tarō. Your name is Suzuki Tarō."

"Stop repeating it, please," he muttered painfully.

"How ridiculously plain!" she snorted, bordering hysterics. She wound an arm beneath her bosom and braced herself to whatever shenanigans awaited her knowledge of the eccentric man's ordinary name. "I can understand why you egotistically present yourself as the Collector with such imposing resilience. But, honestly, Suzuki Tarō—out of all the vastly more interesting names in the entire world, who would name their child Suzuki Tarō?"

"Is humiliation a component of this serfdom?"

Ren slid the door open and slipped outside. "I hope your self-esteem doesn't plummet too quickly, Suzuki Tarō." She pivoted on the heel of her foot and faced him. "Yokoshima Tetsuya."

He blinked dubiously. "Huh?"

"Your new alter ego," she answered amicably. "You will be introduced to this household with that name. Presenting you as Suzuki Tarō may arouse suspicion, which is something best circumvented under the circumstances that have brought you into my manor. Now, get out."

He bolted onto his feet and raised a straight hand to his forehead in mock salute. "Yes, ma'am."

The Collector bustled past her in a rush. He retreated down the large, curving hall, and vanished like a wisp of smoke.

Ren remained still for a moment, gaze vigilant, before tucking both hands into her sleeve and departing. There was a half naked man in her bedroom in need of her attentions and an insatiable desire bubbling in her stomach. It seemed her days would flourish in terms of clandestine events, but success depended on the Collector's usefulness and her alacrity for discarding loose threads. His zanpakutō's ability already proved useful and that information network he boasted of was tempting, even if he was a detestable human being.

She had lived in a household overflowing with abhorrent individuals for years—blood relations and servants alike. One disturbingly perverse man with a horrid personality wouldn't pose a problem. If there existed even a sliver of defiance in his body, she could—and would—easily dispose of him.

She reentered her bedroom, passing a pair of giggling servants who were exiting Hisoka's compound; they instantly fell silent upon noticing her presence. Her gaze swept the room, eyes landing on the bowl containing the ashes of her father's manuscripts. A sudden regret filled her. She shot another fleeting glance towards Gin's slumbering form before approaching her dresser, and slid the bowl towards the edge.

It smelled of smoke. The bottom was a burnt smoldering color, and tiny, speckled flakes glided along the surface like a constellation. Remnants of the fire remained embedded in the ashes like dotted lights, slowly waning. At the first sign of emotional weakness, she resigned all petty recollections, pushing the crisp remains as far from her periphery as possible, to whatever corner the dresser provided and turned her back on her father's imposing rule.

She rummaged through a drawer, pushing aside neatly folded robes and accessories to find a roll of gauze hidden in a chipped corner. She snipped off a good portion of the almost translucent fabric and used it to wrap the incision above her wrist after furiously wiping it of the Collector's slithering tongue. Her gag reflex almost gave in and it took every shred of dignity to keep from regurgitating.

She shuddered with disgust and returned to the rumpled futon with a book in hand. Her episodic glum did horrible things to her libido—correction: seeing Ichimaru Gin slumbering in her bed without a care in the world did disastrous things to her libido.

Ren plopped down at his side, stretching her legs over his and folding her knees in to rest the spine of the book against her thighs. She leafed through the pages until she found her place. She skimmed through the contents, reading, but not allowing the words to convey the storyline properly. She continued to pass the time, absentmindedly flipping through pages without knowing if a conflict had been resolved or if the hero managed to get out of his predicament. She didn't pay attention at all.

Gin shifted underneath her, sheets rustling noisily as he turned onto his back. He rubbed his eyes. "Ah, Ren."

"Have you forgotten about your duties?" she asked, leaning into her legs and wrapping her arms underneath them.

"Time?" He dropped his head back onto the pillow and draped an arm over his eyes.

She glanced at the nearest clock. "I'd say you're late."

"Kira can take care of it."

"What exactly are you plotting?" she questioned, resting her chin atop her knees. Long strands of hair slid past her periphery and obstructed her vision. "I am much too busy to cater to your every need, but you are welcome to return tonight."

"Yer in an awful mood," he sounded disappointed.

"The Collector paid me a visit this morning."

He rose into a sitting position and smirked dubiously. "Did ya exact yer vengeance?"

"He came to pledge his loyalty," she said, "and to offer me his services."

"Services?"

"Since Fusae's unfortunate death, I have been in need of a bodyguard."

"You've got a nasty way of picking out yer bodyguards, don't ya? First an orphaned girl and now a psychopath lookin' ta kill ya."

"The best bodyguards have psychological issues," she defended sternly. "It builds character. I'd simply die with a bore."

Gin shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "Well, yer a big girl."

Ren snapped her book shut, retracted her legs from his and rose. "Get dressed. I'm starving."

* * *

Gin returned to her bed after a small breakfast, saying he would be taking the day off for himself. If such a situation were to present itself somewhere along that long, eventful day, she knew she wouldn't trust that silver-haired deviant with her life. She steered her mind clear of any suspicious thoughts.

Ren turned the page in a tiny leather book. She was lying on her back with her right knee bent skyward and her left leg crossed atop it, bouncing it in rhythm to Gin's humming. He was lethargically poised somewhere on the other end of her bedroom, leafing through her stack of books while eating the snacks Mao had brought them in the afternoon. He shot her the occasional glance, a curious look, which Ren continued to ignore while trying to keep her head buzzing with ideas.

"This how you spend every day?"

She glanced over her book at him, arching an eyebrow. "What nonsense are you spouting?"

"Are ya really this lazy?"

"I am not lazy," she snapped. "I'm hard at work as we speak."

"Liar, liar," he said, straightening up. "You've done nothin' but lie there all day."

She flipped her book around for him to see. "I'm recounting my month's expenses, fool," she stated. "I'm on a strict budget."

"Aren't ya a bit old for a budget?"

"I am not married, so I live off my uncle's income."

"Don't I pay ya enough?"

"Let me finish," she folded her book shut over her thumb. "I live off my uncle's money and with every detriment I cause to his reputation, my budget decreases. It's his way of punishing me as none of his other ventures succeed."

"Do ya even care?"

"Obviously not," she replied. "My expenses this month have overshadowed his budget."

"Why're ya workin' on it, then?"

"I'm adding the Collector's expenses."

"Yer paying him?"

"I'm not a slave worker, Gin. I have a heart," she said defensively. "A live, beating one."

He chuckled. "First I heard o' it."

"And yes, I am paying him," she finished curtly.

"A psycho threatenin' to kill ya?" He sounded almost incredulous.

She returned her attention to her work and shrugged indifferently. "I'm a psycho magnet. I'm sleeping with you, aren't I?"

"Shame on you, Ren-chan!" Gin started playfully. "I'm not a psycho."

Ren snorted before falling into an unexpected fit of hysterics. He had endangered her life on so many occasions that it came as a shock that he would say something like that, and with a straight face, no less. She dropped onto her back, budget book lying forgotten at her side, as she held her sides to keep them from bursting. Everything seemed so innocuously hilarious. She was currently in love with one psychopath and had just struck a deal with another, while living in a house full of psychopaths.

How pathetic could one's life get? She should win an award.

She hadn't noticed that Gin had drawn close, until he grabbed her by the arms and forced her to face him. In spite of the unwelcome invasion of her personal space, she was unable to tame her laughter. "Yer scaring me, Ren-chan."

She lashed out, kicking her feet. "You're killing me, Gin!"

He had to pull at her arms to lift her slightly as she sank further into the futon, jerking from side to side. Her sudden spectacle was quite uncharacteristic of the notorious Takudaiji Ren. Nobody who knew her well enough would expect her to laugh so hard unless someone had wronged her and she finished repaying whomever it was tenfold the offense.

"Are ya stressed or somethin'?"

Ren was coughing and wheezing between giggles. Her eyes shone with tears, droplets rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm an absolute mess!" she said suddenly. She ran her fingers underneath her eyes, feeling the moisture. She wiggled free of his grasp. "Let go of me. I have more estimates to make before I tell my aunt and uncle we're housing a new employee."

She quickly rolled on her stomach, retrieving her book, and slapped it open in front of her, still laughing occasionally until the hysterics finally died down. She moved around the pillows, tossing some aside, and dragged one under her arms, until she found absolute comfort flopping onto her back once more. Sometimes it felt the bones in her chest were being crushed when she lay on her stomach, and it was the most uncomfortable feeling.

Gin stared at her quizzically then, gaining no response, decided to join her. He stretched out over her comforter and placed his head on her lap, staring at the lights that bounced off the hanging glass. She continued her calculations without complaint, breathing normally now, as he stared at her through his peripheral vision.

She provoked a feeling in him, gave light to it—a longing and desire to be closer, while feeling quite distant. She was a difficult maze to navigate, with her outlandish outlook and the wiring of her mind. She was like game piece he understood how to frustrate, upset, and arouse, but he did not control every aspect of the game itself. It was his first reflection to the strange aura surrounding her. He had his suspicions that she was plotting something, and he trusted his intuition. Something was not right, and he had options he contemplated in silence in hopes of attaining a feasible explanation.

He needed to observe her tonight.

Her fingers threaded through his silver hair in an absentminded gesture as her mind buzzed with activity. She relaxed underneath his slight weight as time slipped them by. She wondered how long he would stay and whether he was going to be a burden when the Collector arrived. She also considered getting ready and eventually slipping out to inform her aunt and uncle about her new servant. She had already fabricated a false background—an impressively realistic one—that would slip right through their heads without arousing suspicion. The lamer the story, the better, so long as they ate it up without thinking twice.

Kyozo was stupid enough and while Sayuri displayed a modicum of intelligence, she was easy to please. Kazue won't care and Hisoka might bombard the Collector with unnecessary drivel, but he could be ignored, easily.

"If ya think too much, yer head might explode."

Ren lowered her gaze, batting away concrete thoughts, and noticed her captain staring at her directly, piercingly, with an amused smile adorning his face. Strands of silver hair slid backward, revealing his forehead, which Ren was surprised to see was normal, as means of temporary amusement.

Her lips parted, snide comment at the ready, when a clamor of familiar voices resounded outside her bedroom window. Sometimes she hated being how close her compound was to the gazebo and the entrance. She was practically at the heart of the Sakamoto manor and that was becoming a problem. Her bedroom was too close to the starting clamor. It somehow pissed her off—the familiar voices especially.

She stared at Gin firmly, eyebrows knitted in frustration. "What day is it today?"

"Sunday," he replied.

Her eyes narrowed. His slacking off made sense. He had this odd tendency of taking Sunday's for himself, though Monday thru Saturday never really displayed much progression in his work. Gin somehow manipulated Kira into doing most of it, in a way nobody around noticed. Everyone in Third Division loved Gin, after all.

She lifted her upper body slightly, using her elbows to keep her up high enough to read the calendar on the wall that had an auspicious circle around Sunday. The one she suspected was today.

"Today's my cousin's engagement party," she murmured ungraciously. "Can you believe some poor idiot is actually willing to marry her?" She stared at him dumbly, hearing herself speak. "Oh, well you wouldn't. I never introduced you to her." She stopped, yet again, contemplating it with more consistency before she shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I need to go talk to my aunt and uncle about Yokoshima Tetsuya, and introduce myself to the guests."

Gin rolled onto his stomach, dropping his head in his arms with a dark chuckle. "I doubt you've been invited. Yer so hostile with yer family, you'd probably ruin everything."

"Of course," Ren rose to her feet and tossed her book onto the nearest dresser. "Which is why we're going to invite ourselves and ruin everything. My money's hosting the party; I might as well enjoy a few drinks."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she approached the aperture in the window to get a good look at the dancing lights encircling the gazebo. She recognized a few of the nobles as they slipped by underneath hanging lanterns that highlighted their faces.

"They thought I would be out by morning," she remarked, hearing Gin's footsteps come to a halt behind her. "Looks like they really didn't want me to come."

Ren was supposed to be under her captain's constant protection because of the Collector's string of assaults. Since the deranged bastard had accosted her personally, there was a high chance he would return to finish the job he started.

Well, he did come back, but not with the motives expected of him. He returned to ask for a poison antidote. Dokuhime had the courtesy of spilling it before cutting ties with her—_the bitch_—because she didn't deem Ren worthy of the privilege of wielding her_._ And instead of doing the proper thing of either letting the Collector die a tragically painful death or capture him and turn him into the Gotei 13—not to mention avoiding moving into Third Division's barracks and consequently having to deal with Ichimaru's intrusive personality—Ren hired the Collector as her servant. Why not? She needed a qualified replacement for Fusae. She was thinking ahead. She would need a capable bodyguard later.

Ren whirled around, pushing past Gin and tidying her appearance. "I'll be back in a couple minutes."

She slid out of her bedroom unnoticed and headed straight to the kitchens to find the household cooks busily arranging assorted cakes and preparing five different types of tea. Mao spotted her instantly and washed her hands, which had previously been slicing up raw fish. She dried her hands on the hem of her skirt.

"Shouldn't you be gone?"

"Probably," Ren said disinterestedly. "Run a bath for me."

"I'm busy," stated Mao, gritting her teeth. "Can't you see?"

The kitchen was Mao's territory and she governed it with an iron-fist.

"It's not going to kill you. Go do it," ordered Ren impatiently. "And get me a man's kimono."

Mao's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "He's still here, isn't he?"

"We're lovers, Mao. We haven't finished fucking. So go do me that big favor and you can keep making sushi once you're done. I'm going to go talk to my aunt."

"I don't recommend it," huffed Mao. She pulled her apron off and tossed it onto the nearest surface. She followed all orders reluctantly, probably cursing her mistress to the pits of Hell while doing so. "She's hosting."

"I don't care," Ren declared.

She honestly didn't. She probably wouldn't care if her aunt was too busy taking a shit. Her life was more important and deserved the limelight, at least for the moment.

She padded through many crisscrossing hallways until she reached the junction between her compound and Kazue's, which had an open door leading into the garden.

Sayuri was wearing her best kimono. She was heavily made up to cover the few wrinkles on her face that indicated her lengthy age, not that everyone didn't already know that the woman was ancient. She was surrounded by their neighbors, including Chika and Junko, the Tsujimura siblings, Ayuta and Yuuri, and a number of Ren's past suitors. The gazebo was elaborately decorated with fresh flowers that framed the structure and colorful lanterns hung from the ceiling like a cluster of balloons.

Sayuri spotted Ren standing by the doorway and immediately fled the scene to push her niece out of the guests' line of vision.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked quickly, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Let go of me." Ren shimmied out of her hold, wrinkling her nose. "I hired a replacement for Fusae."

Sayuri shot her a pointed stare. "Mao is doing a wonderful job."

"She hates working outside the kitchen. I'm being considerate," argued Ren. "Besides, she doesn't meet my qualifications for a servant. I found someone who does, and I would much rather have Mao bitching from the kitchen than in my face."

Sayuri pinched the bridge of her nose. She cast a backward glance at her restless guests before returning her attention to her niece. "Fine, do as you wish, just go back to your division. I don't want you ruining Kazue's day."

_That makes me want to stay longer. _"I'll be out before you know it."

Ren smiled reassuringly, to chase away all bad thoughts from her aunt's head. She whirled around and trotted back to her bedroom. She found a change of men's clothes sitting on the top dresser and a note from Mao that _kindly _asked her mistress to leave her alone.

Gin was still lazing around her bed when she approached him, putting her foot against his arm.

"Bath, now." Ren commanded.

He looked at her skeptically. "Yer gonna help."

"I'm joining," she replied quickly. She turned to her lightly closed window reminded her of two particular guests amidst the revelry. "Oh, Junko and Chika are here. I'm sure Chika's going to be excited to see you again."

Gin laughed as he pushed himself onto his feet. "Jealous?"

"I'm too beautiful to be jealous," Ren answered snidely.

He rested his hands on her waist, tugging her against him. "Yer almost too pretty to touch," he whispered, leaning forward. "Chika's got nothing on ya."

Ren wanted to laugh, and had to bite the insides of her cheeks to keep herself from doing so. The feeling only bubbled at the pit of her stomach as his nose brushed over hers gently.

"So, stupid," she sputtered, pushing against him and leading the way to her bath. "Come on."

* * *

"I could get used to this."

"Stop moving around."

Ren crossed the obi about him and started tying it properly. After bathing and having an odd conversation about underwater life forms, they slipped back into her bedroom where Nyoko helped her into an indigo kimono decorated with various branch silhouettes and white stems with flower buds. She had tossed a dark green kimono at Gin before rushing him into the adjacent room.

He stepped back inside with a sloppily tied obi and a guilty expression. He looked like he'd done it on purpose, knowing it would bother her throughout the night if she didn't try fixing it. She dismissed Nyoko after having her hair brushed, and approached Gin to fix his mess. She didn't want to be seen with a man that couldn't even dress himself properly—though she knew he could; he had merely chosen to annoy her that evening and it might prove to be the wrong thing to do.

Ren expected to stay in the lightest moods possible, throughout the day, and somehow welcome the protection service as something adaptable, rather than a curse. She was going to be in Third Division, closer to Gin—emphasis on '_closer'_ and the emotions that surfaced at the mere thought of it. Her giddiness made her appear like a lovesick idiot, but honestly, she wasn't sure if that was the right term. Had she become a lovesick idiot?

_I'm not a lovesick idiot._

She shot an accusing glance at Gin as she processed the thought. She enjoyed his company. She wanted to spend as much time as possible near him. It was almost as if she wanted their relationship to run its course as quickly as possible, as if something bad would happen if it went on longer than most her relationships did—the serious ones, at least. She hoped whatever silent agreement they reached during last night's sex had been exactly that.

"There." She patted his back lightly and straightened up, threading her fingers through her long, dark locks to arrange them in a carefully disheveled way, clipping them to one side so her hair fell over her shoulder. The clamor outside increased in volume, making it clear that the celebration was heating up. "We should enjoy ourselves before Yokoshima settles in and I go to Third Division with you."

"Yokoshima?"

"The Collector."

Gin arched an eyebrow. "What're ya gonna do with yer new servant?"

"I'll let him stay in my room. I'll be in yours."

"How 'bout we play a game of cards?" he said playfully.

She grinned. "Let me get drunk first. We can play Go Fish."

"Sounds exciting."

She moved backward and tugged him along with her until they were out the door. She whirled around, dropping her hold on him and led them toward the gazebo, hearing the voices overlapping with the cheering.

That's when she heard it.

"May the Sakamoto and Tsujimura prosper together," called Kyozo in his loudest voice. Cups clanked together and cheers sounded as everyone congratulated the couple and their family for making a splendid choice.

Shortly after, she saw them. She was standing at the doorframe, one step from the exit. Gin stopped behind her abruptly.

The gazebo was cluttered with the members of the Sakamoto and Tsujimura clan, all together, celebrating Kazue's engagement to Ayuta, Ryuusei's younger brother who looked exactly like him before his untimely death. Yuuri, his youngest sister, excused herself from the table, appearing troubled as she trotted down the stairs and rushed out of everyone's periphery.

As the young girl rushed by, her eyes flitted toward Ren and her expression was nearly devastating.

Ren's heart sank.

"Aren't we getting closer?"

Forty years ago, Ren and Ryuusei had planned to marry. After a storm of arguing and setting differences aside, he used all his courage to propose and she shattered her walls to accept. They were past the troublesome aspect. They expected to live wonderful lives, planned out a world where only they belonged. It was a stupid love story; full of hopes and dreams, until the day they dragged their families together to meet.

The Tsujimura were pleasant about it, understanding what the young couple's marriage would mean for them, but Ryuusei wasn't interested in the rise of the fallen Takudaiji clan or her inheritance. He only wanted her. He told her repeatedly. Ren's aunt expressed her joy, saying it would be a wonderful union. Ren had always been aware her aunt was a bitch, but that day she realized the woman was a manipulative, bipolar bitch. Upon arriving home, Sayuri threw a fit.

_"You can't marry Tsujimura Ryuusei! He only wants you for your family's money! He's not right for you and you're definitely not right for him."_

Maybe it had been stupidity, but the words left an impression on her. She grew irritable knowing her aunt and uncle were against the union, and she treated Ryuusei horribly afterward because she had allowed her aunt's words to sink in.

"He's not right for me," she uttered painfully.

Gin glanced at her, noting a change in the atmosphere. "Ren-chan?"

Ren's hands fisted, nails digging into her palms. Her anger flared.

"You son of a bitch!"

* * *

**beta'd by**: cait sidhe


	41. A Vicious Cycle

**Venomously Attractive**

C H A P T E R F O U R T Y O N E

_A Vicious Cycle_

* * *

Kyozo's mouth dropped open and his hand went limp, spilling wine from the glass he held onto his wife's lap. Sayuri bolted out of her seat, screeching, "Look what you've done, you fool!"

The small disaster captured the unsuspecting guests' attentions for the next few seconds, but only for that long.

It might have been a diversion. Ren's fat, balding uncle's way of attempting to steer the spotlight away from her, but she naturally commanded it.

Ren had done a thoughtless thing, allowing her anger to boil over and snapping the way she did. All eyes were on her and there wasn't a thing she could do about it, except try and brush it off as a joke. But she stood there wordlessly, looking only the slightest bit embarrassed. She couldn't think of what to say, so instead, she did the first thing that came to mind.

She ran away.

Ren pivoted and shoved past Gin. She rushed through the long hallway and straight to her bedroom, nearly slamming the door shut in Gin's face. She didn't bother making sure that the door was closed before taking the nearest object—which just so happened to be the bowl of ashes—and hurling it across the room in an act of fury.

It flew straight and smashed into the far corner. Pieces of the heavy bowl splintered in every direction until they fell to the floor in a noisy clatter. Most of the dark ashes gathered in one place, leaving a long, thin trail from their journey across the room.

Ren took deep, calming breaths as she straightened out with the skirt of her kimono bunched up beneath her palms. Her mind was empty and she couldn't hear anything apart from the sound of her own shallow breathing, or feel anything but the rise and fall of her chest. She had forgotten Gin was in the room with her until he snuck up behind her. His fingers ran down the side of her face as his lips pressed against her ear.

"Jealous?" he whispered ominously.

Her blood ran cold. "No."

He slid his hands over the curve of her shoulders, pulling her back against his chest. "Liar."

"Why would I be jealous?" she asked, convincingly brave, despite her inner turmoil.

"It would seem," he drawled, "that your feelings were hurt."

"It takes a lot more than that to hurt my feelings," she stated evenly.

His grip tightened and she flinched. "Stop lying."

"I—"

"Trying to be strong when ya really want to cry," he started, then shook his head slightly. "Nah…ya don't wanna cry, do you, Ren-chan?"

"What are you getting at?" she asked suspiciously.

He rubbed her arms and kissed the side of her head. "I'll comfort ya."

Ren was having a hard time grasping her own emotions. They ranged from rage to sorrow, all swirling about within her. She was furious that her aunt and uncle had denied her marriage to Tsujimura Ryuusei when the young couple had properly asked for permission. She felt sorrow when faced with the betrayal.

What had been so different with her engagement then, compared to Kazue's? There was only one, but it was a big one.

If Kazue married Ayuta, the Tsujimura gained a useless woman in terms of status. If Ren had married Ryuusei, the Tsujimura would have gained the Takudaiji name, inheritance, and legacy.

She was, however, horribly jealous. Despicably so. She couldn't help but feel that way. It was an emotion she couldn't avoid, no matter how hard she might have tried, and she needed comfort.

"Well…?"

Gin's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she turned to face him. "Go back to your division. I'll stay until Yokoshima comes and I can instruct him properly." She averted her gaze. Emotions pressed hard against her chest as though she had swallowed a bag full of stones. "I'm sure you have other things to do."

Gin shrugged his shoulders in assent, though he didn't seem convinced. He leaned forward and she thought he was going to kiss her. He didn't. "Yer new slave's back."

He vanished before she could open her mouth. She heard the windowpanes smack into the wall as if they had been pushed open by a strong wind. She immediately searched the room and found her white-haired servant standing in the doorway to the adjacent room. He looked healthier than he had earlier that morning and wore a less elaborate outfit, a normal robe that gave him the appearance of having an aloof demeanor.

"Is there a reason you were eavesdropping?"

His eyebrows rose, guiltless. "I want to stay alive, of course," he said. "Not a lot of people get to prance around Ichimaru Gin without getting killed."

She rolled her eyes as she stepped toward a water basin nearby. Nyoko had left a jar of water beside it when she had come by to brush Ren's hair earlier. Ren dipped her fingers into the water, removing the flecks of ash from her skin. She frowned. "He won't kill you."

"He killed Fusae," he replied, then immediately regretted speaking the careless words.

Ren shot a glare in his direction. He cringed in displeasure. "Would you be so kind as to veer the fuck out of my relationship's direction?"

The Collector clapped his hands. "Relationship? Is that hot on the press, babe?"

Ren's glare intensified. He noticed. "Unless I—"

"—oh!" he interjected with a gasp. "Sorry about not telling you about Kazue and Ayuta. I was so jealous about you dating Ichimaru that I couldn't help but keep it a secret."

Ren's expression filled with incredulity. "I just confirmed that engagement two seconds ago."

He shook his head. "No, I meant when I was in love with you. Desiring you in a carnal manner—not that I don't anymore—I mean, look at you. You're hot! I'd hit that with or without permission. But that's not the point. I offered to buy you a drink a long time ago, back when the Seireitei was as peaceful as it ever gets, and you looked at me, scoffed, and said, "_Hell no_." I remember it as if it were yesterday. The notorious Takudaiji Ren rejected me at a bar. You went to find comfort in the arms of your captain, instead. So I grew angry and jealous. I wanted to get back at you and well, I did try to kill you."

Ren made a mental note to herself, to assign the man a word count when speaking to her. She didn't want to sit through any more of his useless anecdotes. She found it hard to believe his reason for trying to kill her was actually that petty. "And you spelled my name _Whore _while under the influence of your melancholy?"

"What was I to do?" he asked, vividly recounting (and exaggerating) his devastation on that fateful evening.

He rampaged to his underground doll house and rushed to his Ren-replica, taking her off the golden throne he had devoted days into creating, and ripped the white tag off in order to sow on a new one that sported his new pet name for her:_ Whore_, like the harlot she was.

"You were surrounded by that murderer, Ichimaru, but he noticed me from the start. It took Fusae a bit longer, but once she realized I was stalking you, she decided to stalk me in turn. And as you know, I'm more attracted to stalkers than bitches—" He stopped cold, deviating from his one-man show, and dropped his gestures to acknowledge Ren's frightening expression. He stumbled into his next words, "N-not th-that I'm saying you're a b-bitch or anything."

She dried her hands on a towel and tossed it out of sight. "Do me a favor: Shut up and listen," she snapped. "I have a job for you. I need you to complete it as quickly as possible, in no longer than a week. I probably won't be able to stand a week of Kazue's goading."

The Collector nodded. "Can I say something?"

"No more than thirty words," Ren said graciously.

He paled. "Thirty words? That's impossible!"

"Choose your words wisely."

He shifted his weight uncomfortably and whizzed through his set of ideas, while Ren gathered a few of her personal belongings in order to make herself comfortable in Third Division.

He clasped his hands together abruptly, breaking the silence. "Got it," he said excitedly. "Don't trust Ichimaru. He only wants your daddy's manuscripts. He was ordered to retrieve them."

Her attention snapped towards him. "By who?" she asked, bewildered.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not into dead guys, so I never did any research on your dad; only as much as I deemed necessary. All I know is that you take after Naoya-sama and that you've inherited his crude personality. Also, those manuscripts meant something big to Central 46 and/or Soul Society as a whole."

"Twenty-two words overboard," Ren pointed out. "And that had nothing to do with my question."

"I'm loquacious, it's in my nature," he said defensively.

"I already knew Gin was after the manuscripts, but I don't know the reason because I never asked," she said affably. "I gave them to him, but chances are he wouldn't understand anything unless he grew up reading my father's novels. As expected, he only flipped through them. So I burned them."

"Oooh, you're in trouble," the Collector cooed playfully, wagging his index finger at her.

"Give me a second, you fool," she ordered, closing her tiny bag. "I'm heading to Third Division. I won't be introducing you to my family until after you get the job done—"

"So, what's the job?"

"—let me finish!"

"Sorry," he hushed, lowering his gaze.

Ren approached him, standing face to face with the puppeteer. "I need an audience with the Central 46. If they refuse to meet with me, as they obviously will, you tell them I have all four manuscripts in my possession."

"But you don't," he said matter-of-factly.

"It's called a bluff," Ren snapped. "You want me to define that?"

"Oh no, I understand what a bluff is. I just think it's a stupid to hold an audience with the Central 46, who don't care about anything but themselves. Why do you even want to—?"

"What did I tell you about questioning my orders?" Ren interrupted loudly.

He sighed in discontentment. "Fine, have it your way. I'll be back in two to three days," he held her gaze with a serious, even stare. "If I'm not back by the end of the third day, I might have been captured, but I'm only saying this as a precaution."

"I'll be in Third Division," she said casually. "If you do return, I'll have a plan waiting for you to avoid punishment."

"Got it," the Collector said. He pushed past her and leaped out the window, looking left and right, before slipping into a shunpo.

Ren took a moment for herself as a distant clamor reached her ears. Tomorrow, word would spread of her embarrassing display. She had never lost her cool in front of large crowds before. And when she had, she had managed to do it gracefully. That evening she stood there, wearing a furious expression, before realizing she called everyone a motherfucker aloud. The mortification had hit her like a ton of bricks, delaying any proper reaction by a few seconds, as the guests gaped at her and her uncle made a mess of things. She hadn't even gotten to see Kazue's expression; the bride-to-be would have been humiliated without a doubt.

She was drunk when she made that outburst—at least, that was what Sayuri said, her claims supported by a couple of servants that professed to have seen Ren stumbling down the halls, red in the face and teary-eyed. Her aunt had a point. Her eyes, at the time, were glazed over with fresh tears, but only a single drop had tumbled from her eye, leaving a sleek line over her cheek.

She had mourned Ryuusei long ago, and had moved on, but today, her feelings had been hurt. Truly hurt.

She would have willingly gotten on her hands and knees and begged her aunt to accept Tsujimura. If she had been more mature and known the whole truth, she would have done it, no questions asked. But he was no longer in the picture.

He hadn't been there for too many years and her love for him had dissipated. She no longer missed him nightly or longed to feel his fingers pressed against her cheek, and she didn't see his face behind closed eyes whenever she tried to sleep. Her feelings had run their course the second his death reached her ears, and for many years, she abhorred her aunt and uncle for not allowing them to marry. If she could have been with him during that final year, content and loving—if she would have been Tsujimura Ryuusei's widow that evening—she wouldn't have gotten her feeling hurt.

She had never been given a proper reason, back then. Now, she knew it all. The Sakamoto refused a wedding that would compromise their hold on her family's wealth and businesses. Kyozo threatened her with marriage for so many years that she finally understood that he was endlessly trying to manipulate her into rebelling. It must have taken them months to think up the arson that had intentionally cost her family's lives.

She had to give them some credit. They had gotten away with it. Nobody except her brother had known and that's why she was alive.

But they were officially bumped straight to the top of her shitlist. She wanted them dead. Immediately.

* * *

Ren appeared in Third Division's barracks with a bag slung over her shoulder. It was past normal working hours so the only people still around were mostly the shinigami on patrol. They all stared at her strangely as she passed, knowing full well the conditions of her sudden appearance. They had been briefed previously, in a large congregation, and everyone was ordered to keep a keen eye on her every move. Danger was to never to come within an inch from her, _or else_.

She ignored her surroundings, passing them by listlessly, and headed straight to the sleeping quarters, to Gin's bedroom where the afterglow of a lantern filtered through the shoji screen, leaving an ample stream along the hallway. She didn't bother knocking either; she slid the door open to find Gin eating dried persimmons from a jar.

He was slouched up against the wall with his legs slightly drawn up, keeping the small jar balanced on his flat chest. He spared her a glance as he popped another persimmon into his open mouth, chewing slowly in order to relish the flavor, before returning his full attention to the contents of his snack jar.

She dropped her bag by the doorway, shut the door behind her noisily, and went to stand beside him. Her eyes reflected the flickering flame encased inside that lantern. The glow warmed her horripilated skin. It had grown cold outside. The winds chilled her to the bone when she shunpo'd to her division.

Ren tried to keep a level head, forcing her emotions not to fluctuate, but it wasn't working, and she realized this as she stood beside Gin. Her body trembled, but she blamed the cold. Her heart hammered in her chest and she cursed its audacity. Her legs were like jelly, she figured the distance between her home and division had been longer that time around—it was an exhausting trip.

Gin cast another fleeting glance in her direction, straightening out to deposit the jar on the nearest table surface, and licked his fingers clean as he rose to join her. He watched her shuffle her feet in an attempt to calm the tremors. It was apparent to him that she was trying to save face. It wasn't working. She was transparent. These moments were one in a million and they gave him ideas—horrible ones, because a part of him wanted to see how vulnerable she could get. Had she reached her limit? Or was there more vulnerability hiding beneath her cool exterior?

"Gin," she said.

"Yeah, Ren-chan?" he answered lazily, sliding closer until their arms touched.

"…Please comfort me," she whispered, struggling to choke back emotion.

It amazed him how beings like he and Ren could express guilt and sorrow, except, she was slightly more human than he was. It was easier for her to do so when necessary. It was natural.

Maybe she was human.

He wanted to break her until she became a monster like him.

He tilted his head and curled his fingers underneath her chin, turning her face in his direction as he leaned forward to kiss her lips. The action sent excited shivers through her body, as if it were the first time.

Ren could be comforted one way: sex. She needed to be filled with carnal desires to forget the world, if only for a slight timeframe. She was so lonely it was almost shameful. It was unbelievable how long she had gone on in every hard situation without ever giving up. It said a lot about her pride and resilience.

And during comfort sex, she liked the position of power, but wasn't always willing to return the favor.

Her hand pressed firmly against his chest as their bodies turned to face each other, and it slipped into his robe to touch his taut skin, running down the length of his torso. Her fingers glided down gingerly, leaving enough sensation in their wake to tempt him into action. Their kissed deepened, lips parted, and tongues danced in passionate fury.

Gin kissed her roughly but paid close attention to minor details. He pulled her in by the waist, grazed her lower lip with his teeth and sucked on the soft flesh gently, eliciting a soft response. His hands were on every inch of her form, having touched every area, but not enough to feel satisfaction. Her fingers were running lower and lower.

Ren felt him jolt as she wrapped her fingers around his manhood; he withdrew his lips from hers to take a deep, shuddering breath. She touched him lightly, felt his length, and teasingly grazed her thumb against the tip. He reacted accordingly. She smirked against his lips as his sweet smelling breath brushed past her neck.

It was sweet revenge. He teased her far too many times before; he deserved it. He loved it.

He craned his neck to catch her lips and kiss them harder, his hands slinked up to cup her face. He used his body to push her back against the wall, leaving enough distance between them for her to continue touching him. His fingers slipped through her black tresses, tugging strands free of her makeshift up-do and tangling between them as he pushed his hands to the back of her head.

He groaned against her neck, having ventured down to leave open-mouthed kisses over the exposed flesh. He kept pulling her hair, eliciting a grunt, and she fell into a rhythm while encasing his member in her palm. She felt him progressively harden as sensations overtook her, spreading through her body like a wildfire, leaving tiny red marks in obvious places.

He was slick and painfully erect. "Ren," he breathed, taking the lobe of her ear in his mouth.

Her legs were shaking as sapphire orbs flickered in his direction. "Hmm?"

"Mmm," his throat rumbled as he pushed her hand from him and whispered, "Turn around."

He turned her and pushed her hard against the wall, picking up the skirt of her kimono, running his fingers up the length of her leg. He tugged the obi lose, enough to part her kimono without having to rip it and expose more of her slight body. Shivers ran down her spine as her back arched and she inhaled sharply. His left hand rested against the curve of her hip before the right joined it on the other side. He kissed the nape of her neck as he pulled her ass toward him. He slid his manhood between her glistening thighs, which were damp from her own fluids. She was always ready.

He felt her thighs squeeze him. "Ahh."

She had her arms draped against the wall, head down, eyes tightly shut, mouth open as she breathed heavily. He moved against her, his erection constantly rubbing her clit, sending shock after shock of electricity through her. She was growing impatient as her voice grew in pitch and her breathing turned erratic. She wanted him inside her. She rocked her hips against him, his fingers digging into her gleaming flesh. He was getting off; she felt his fluids dripping down her legs. She wasn't even close.

"D-damnit," she cursed, hanging her head low.

"Don't like foreplay, Ren-chan?"

"Fuck," her voice faltered mid-answer, "N-no!"

He leaned his weight against her back, placing his chin over her clothed back. "Enjoy it, Ren-chan."

She jolted, moaning. She was feeling it, the friction building inside. The heat of her core was nearly unbearable.

She was losing it.

She glanced over her shoulder at him. Beads of sweat rolled from his temples, his eyebrows knit in slight concentration. He was breathing loudly as he continued moving his hips at a moderate pace; his face was scrawled with pleasure. She pushed against him hard, defiant.

"Gin!" she complained.

His grip tightened. "Don't make me tie ya."

When she tried to straighten up, he forced her back into position. She struggled against him but he remained dominant. Finally, she jerked away in one swift move, letting her skirt fall back over her legs. He roughly wound an arm about her waist and she viciously retaliated, elbowing him in the face.

Ren turned around to face him quickly, and stared at him, wide-eyed, as the back of his hand brushed over his mouth, blood smeared at the corner of a dangerous smile.

He chuckled darkly, grabbing her arms and slamming her back against the wall. She hit her head hard, and blinked to focus, teeth clenched against the pain. She stared at him with narrowed eyes, watching a trickle of blood slip from the corner of his mouth. She could feel her arms bruising beneath his iron grip.

His smile never faded. "Yer so much fun."

"You're hurting me," she growled.

"Ya elbowed me in the face," he reminded as he reached to touch the blood with his fingertips. "Look, I'm even bleeding." He leaned forward, flicking his tongue against her lips. "Wanna taste?"

"No."

"Here, I'll help." He grabbed her by the face, forcing her into kiss.

She continued fighting back, but he was obviously stronger. His tongue slid across her lips, his fingers pressing against her jaw to force her mouth open. She whimpered as her eyes shut tight. His tongue slipped into her mouth, lips pushed hard over hers, until a bitter, metallic taste filled her mouth. Her fingers trembled as her hands fisted over his clothes and her expression filled with aversion.

She uttered a muffled complaint, pushing hard against his chest. She tried to ignore his tongue slithering inside her mouth, exploring every inch, until she felt his fingers loosen their grip on her jaw and clamped down with her teeth. She shoved him away, gasping for breath, while his hand shot up to his mouth, eyes ablaze.

"_Tch_."

She didn't bite him hard enough. It was a slight pinch, almost as if he had bitten his own tongue. Vibrations rushed through him, filled him with excitement as numbness spread in his mouth.

"You're hurting me," she repeated strongly, almost defensively, heart rumbling in her chest. He swore he heard her voice lower in pitch—_hesitation, perhaps._

He snickered. "Well, aren't ya the feisty one?"

"What is wrong with you?" she cried, tugging her robe shut as she slumped over the wall.

He inched closer and she shrank away, wrapping her arms around her body. She froze as he draped an arm over her head and leaned into her. His eyes scanned her hungrily.

"Yer not going to leave me like this?" he asked huskily. He tugged her arms away from her chest and reached behind her to untie her obi properly. She didn't move an inch. "Eh, Ren-chan?"

She lowered her gaze, staring at her feet without uttering a single word. His hands slipped under the kimono, one hand dipped lower to untie the under-robe and peeled every layer off her body. He stripped her naked, allowing the fabrics to pool at her feet.

He took in the sight of her. There were still marks on her body from last night, littered all over her skin. Fresh bruises were starting to form at her hips and red rings encircled her wrists.

He reached to touch her face. She recoiled, eyes averted in apprehension. He leaned into her, his lips pressed against her chin gently.

"I'll be nice," he susurrated as he left soft kisses along her chin, neck, and chest. "Hmm?"

Her body tingled outrageously as she leaned her head against the wall, sighing deeply. Her fingers glided up his arms and curved over his shoulders. She drew him closer as his hand slid along her leg, fingers curving underneath her knee, jerking it up to his hip. He was pressed hard against her. He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

He crouched down slightly and thrust into her. She shuddered, suppressing a yelp, and felt him grab her bottom and hoist her up. He pushed her harder against the wall as she wrapped her legs around him and he started moving.

The sensation was thrilling, sending constant waves of pleasure through her body. She was searing hot and pain tingled over her bruised skin as she groaned in satisfaction.

He held her firmly by the thighs and pumped into her at a set rhythm, resting his forehead on her shoulder. His breathing turned erratic, groaning softly against her flesh. She threaded her fingers in his hair as pleasure built in the pit of her stomach—making her melt into him.

She felt the urgency of climax rearing in quickly, crawling up her spine and tantalizing every nerve. She arched her back, lips parted. Her nails left streaks of red over his pale back as her body convulsed and her insides clamped against his erection.

He groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His teeth grazed her neck, seconds before they bit down, and she came immediately, stifling a scream. He continued moving up and down, thrusting harder each time, until he reached his own climax.

Their bodies glistened with sweat as they leveled their irregular breathing. Gin placed his hands on Ren's waist, allowing her to drop a leg to the ground to avoid falling as he pulled out of her. She crouched to the floor as he tidied his robes and picked up her clothes.

Gin set out his futon and glanced in her direction. "Come, Ren-chan."

Ren busily folded her robes as neatly as possible before setting them on top of a dresser. She dug through a drawer and pulled out an ordinary linen robe, and got dressed after cleaning herself off. Her jaw and body ached, still tingling.

She joined Gin after finishing, and wordlessly snuggled up against his seated form.

He stared at her curiously, pushing her hair out of her face. "Feeling better?"

She nodded, closing her eyes. "Get out of those clothes," she said, "They're horrible to sleep in."

He folded a leg inward, leaning over her casually. She had made herself quite comfortable against him. He didn't expect to move until he was certain she had fallen asleep.

And he didn't until then.

* * *

Ren stirred from her slumber. Streams of sunlight fell across the room, making her feel incredibly warm and comfortable as she lay curled against Gin. The dream she had been enjoying slipped from her thoughts as she lifted her head.

Gin was fully awake, lounging at her side with one arm propping up his chin. He used his free hand to fiddle with her tangled hair, pushing it back behind her ear and running his fingers along her jaw line.

A smile crept over her lips. His touch tickled.

"Training?" she asked groggily.

"Tomorrow," he replied, patting her shoulder.

He pushed the covers away from his legs and rose from the futon, disappearing to the washroom as Ren slipped back into a dream. She rolled onto her back and stretched out her limbs. She fell into a different dream, a fantasy world where there was sparkling jewelry everywhere. She couldn't see past the shining jewels, but could feel her bare feet padding along the cold, slippery floors. Looking up, she noticed hanging glass that reflected her surroundings. Her vision blurred as shadows surrounded her before the dream crumbled.

She tipped her head backward in time to see Gin sliding his arms into a white haori. "Gin?"

"Ya can have the day off," he said.

"Why?" she said suspiciously.

He turned in her direction and she could see a bruise at the corner of his lips where she had elbowed him, last night. She got the hint and scrambled out of her seat, rushing to her bag. She fished out a mirror and stared at her reflection, aghast.

"Y-you…you…" she stuttered. She took in the harsh bruising on her face and love bites along her chest and neck. "You imbecile!" She tossed her mirror back amongst her belongings and bolted to her feet, whirling around to face him. "Look what you did to my face!"

He shrugged, walking up to her. "Ya should've been more obedient."

"I'm not your fucking dog!" she shouted, shoving him back. "I don't have to listen to you!"

"That's what I like 'bout ya, Ren-chan."

Her eyes narrowed as she backed away. "I don't care."

He didn't bother saying another word as he headed straight out the door.

Ren growled in frustration, kicking her bag out of the way.

"_Asshole!_"

* * *

Ren stayed in bed the entire day, ignoring the constant grumbling of her stomach. She only got out early that morning to take a bath before the daily influx of shinigami came prowling around. Her face was ruined and she didn't feel like stepping out to show the rest of the world.

Luckily, Kira had been considerate enough to bring tea when he had stumbled upon some free time. She had her face buried in the pillow and somehow managed a coherent "thank you" before he excused himself. She waited until his footsteps disappeared before reaching for the tea and taking tentative sips to ease her parched throat. It was all she had until Gin returned with a small stack of paperwork.

He had barely shut the door and set down his papers on his desk when there came a knock against it. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Yer stalker's back."

"I'm not interested!" protested the Collector.

Ren kicked off the sheets and rushed out the door, slamming it shut behind her. The white-haired man stood there in the hallway with a startled expression.

He arched an eyebrow. "Gross, what happened to your f—?"

"Follow me," she interjected, viciously seizing him by the shoulder and giving him a healthy—aggressive—tug forward.

The Collector scampered behind her with a grunt, stumbling over his feet before balancing himself on the railing.

Ren slipped into a shunpo and he followed suit, tracking her reiatsu to avoid any mistakes. She appeared in the clearing that once held the Takudaiji manor and whirled around to face the Collector.

He was fixing the maroon scarf about his neck; he heaved a sigh. His eyes reflected the short distance between them. "You're surprisingly fast."

"Yeah," she murmured, uninterested, and quickly turned her attention to their pending conversation. "Did you do what I told you to?"

"Duh," he remarked dully. "I just work fast."

"What exactly did you tell them?"

"Well, first, they wanted to know who I was," he began. "I said _Yokoshima Tetsuya_, who is a servant of the Takudaiji house, and they threatened me with jail time for breaking into the compound, which is supposed to be this impossible feat. It's not that difficult. I got in without giving it a lot of thought. Well, I used a disguise, so that was fantastic—"

"What did I say about your sermons?"

"Thirty words," he murmured shamefacedly.

"Exactly, give me the gist of it. I don't care how you got in."

"I was being taken prisoner when I mentioned what you told me, and they immediately had me released. They were under the impression that the manuscripts had been destroyed, but the assurance of that being otherwise made them extremely happy," he said quickly, going over his set word count (again). "Anyway, Central 46 is willing to give you an audience tomorrow evening, so long as you fork over the manuscripts."

A smile appeared on her face. "Well, this gives us enough time to make plans."

"Plans?"

Ren took in her surroundings. "Are we safe here?"

The Collector took a few minutes to concentrate. His eyes flicked in a few different directions before he reached for her and took off. It was her turn to follow his lead and they slipped further and further away from the clearing until they were standing in some abandoned hut in Rukongai. He entered first, reaching down to take the floorboards apart, and gestured her in.

She shot him a suspicious look and took the long ladder down to a large underground area.

He crawled in shortly after, readjusting the planks and searching the darkness for a lantern to illuminate the area. He lit it.

Ren was surprised to acknowledge that it was larger than she had expected and furnished with the essentials. It resembled an ordinarily structured living space, tatami mats covering every inch beneath their feet and a pair of shoji screens leading further into his unconventional home. She took a seat at the table set, atop a comfortable cushion, and he joined her.

"It's my secret base," he said, tugging his scarf from his face and smiling toothily. "No one can get in without me knowing. So, we'll be safe until we're not."

She stared at him oddly. "I suppose…that works for now."

"Now, the plans," he urged.

"My audience with Central 46 will be my alibi."

"Oh?" He looked pleasantly surprised. "Why would you need an alibi?"

She glared. "Why do you think?"

"Ahh," he started, nodding. "Revenge. Being with Central 46 gives you the perfect alibi. So, what will you do?"

"You will create another one of your peculiar dolls and send it in my place. I'm sure you can have it programmed to speak."

"Better," he answered quickly. "I can control its every word."

"Perfect. Now, listen closely. I'll only be saying this once."

The Collector nodded.

Ren had thought herself as kind as she continuously delayed her revenge in the past. She figured there would always be something amusing about the Sakamoto and that eventually, she would find a way to force them into bankruptcy and introduce them to a hellish despondency.

It was better to have them suffer an eternity than offer a swift escape. She had thought everything through. Using her father's manuscripts as bait, she would reinstate herself as the sole head of the Takudaiji—bypassing the marriage and childbearing requirements—and receive her fortune, estates, and a proper place among the higher ranked nobles. The business that belonged to her father had automatically passed to Kyozo through marriage to her aunt, but if Ren could only follow her plan through, accordingly, everything would be returned to her. Her uncle would only be left with his boring agricultural business. That's when the fun would begin.

Gradually, she would plant a few bad seeds, here and there, and spread word about the atrocities within her uncle's company. She would have sponsors annul their contracts and sit back to watch as time took its toll on the worthless business. Eventually, Kyozo would run to Shouko, her decrepit grandmother, for help, but the old crone would deny him. She might have chosen him as a husband for Ren's aunt, but that didn't mean she had actually ever accepted him as a human being. Then Ren would spread petty rumors, so all his companions would refuse to help, and he would have to rush to her. She would laugh in his face, instead.

That had been the original plan. There were many times when she stayed up all night, thinking about the steps to fulfilling this scheme.

But last night, those plans had changed drastically. Her aunt and uncle had been getting off easily, until last night when they decided to reopen old wounds. If that engagement had never been finalized, behind her back, she may never have considered drugging them all, tying them up, and setting their house on fire.

Karma was a bitch.

She wouldn't grant them a peaceful death. _Let them burn alive, _she cursed silently.

Ren had little time to flesh out her tactics, but she had managed. The Collector had all night and morning to make one of his creations. Once she completed reviewing the strategy with her new servant, she returned to Third Division.

Gin was by his desk scribbling on sheets of paper as she approached him. She sunk to her knees behind him and wrapped her arms around his body, resting her chin upon his shoulder. He was working on something pertaining to the division's budget.

"Whatcha up ta?" he asked, leaning into her.

She seated herself behind him with her legs stretched out at his sides as she rested her face against his wide back. She took a deep breath. He smelled horrible—like sweat, among other things. He had probably gone off to train his subordinates like a good captain…for once. Kira had seemed happy that morning and that was always a strange sight.

"You stink."

"Tough day," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe ya'd like to take a bath together."

"I probably need it after hugging you."

Even so, she didn't let go. She pressed her fingers flat against his stomach and heard him chuckle. "Yer horrible."

"I know."

It would be a big day tomorrow and she would most certainly enjoy the rest of tonight before welcoming the morning. Even if it meant more bruises.

Gin merely shook his head.

* * *

**beta'd by**: cait sidhe

**x L i l i m**:

Two chapters for a lengthy wait. That, and the fact I decided to get rid of the prologue when I went back to fix old mistakes (not that I'm done with that yet). So, there, justified! (Not really.)

Sorry about the wait! I'll try not to do it again!

Oh, and many thanks to cait sidhe, who offered herself to beta the remainder of this story, and who is really, truly spectacular! (And very, very nice!) :)

Also, there are 3-4 chapters left of Venomously Attractive. As a reader, you can view it as a good thing or a bad thing. As a writer, I see it as a break.

You're probably wondering how 3-4 chapters are going to offer VA a proper closing, aren't you? Or if it's ever getting to canon events for that matter? Or, you might be cursing me to hell because it doesn't make any sense since it finally seems Gin and Ren have gotten together and it promises to be something good, right? (Or bad?)

So, I'll say it now, there's a sequel.

And again, as a reader, you can view it as a good thing or a bad thing. As the writer, I see it as a way to go crazy. :)

Anyhow, I'm hoping to get the final chapters finished and post them weekly until the ending. I don't know when I'll start, but trust it won't be three months from now. I'm crossing my fingers and praying for two weeks from now. That's not so bad, right? Right?

Okay. I'm out. Hope these were worth the wait.

Thank you for reading! :D


	42. Mercy for Us, End

**Venomously Attractive**

CHAPTER FORTY TWO

_Mercy for Us_

* * *

Ren opened her eyes, restless and incapable of sleep. She was beyond exhausted after the eventful evening, but even that couldn't lull her into slumber. Only a few moments seemed to pass every time she closed her eyes, before coming to, again, and realizing that the hand on the clock had only moved a few centimeters. It was beginning to weigh on her. Time continued to tick by slowly and she had nothing around to keep her busy until she would eventually fall into an unexpected sleep. She almost hated Gin.

She shot him a bothered glance, noticing how dead asleep he was at her side with one arm loosely draped around her waist—_almost _hated him.

She pushed his arm away from her body and rolled out of bed, picking herself off the ground slowly so the creaks of the floorboards wouldn't rouse her lover from his slumber. He would probably need it more if he was a better captain. She snatched a pack of cigarettes from her bag and stepped outside, into the chilly evening, to suck in the sweet poison. She dug through the carton, pulled out a single stick, and placed it between her lips. It took a few matches to light the cigarette, as the occasional gust kept putting out the flame.

She took a drag as she leaned into the wooden railing, looking onward to the courtyard below and the clutter of housing in Third Division. She had no particular interest in admiring the star-dotted sky or acknowledging the rhythmical hooting of a pair of owls; her eyes were hooded and restless. Come morning she would have dark circles under them to match the colorful set of bruises drawing her jaw. She also dreaded training.

Before going to bed, Gin mentioned wanting to talk about her zanpakutō after seeing its flamboyant release. He asked for its name and she curtly told him, "Dokuhime."

He looked at her with amusement. "It suits you."

She couldn't help but snort while fiddling with her sash. Her eyes flickered upward and noticed him staring at the ceiling. As they both lay on their backs comfortably, she rested her head over his arm and melded against his body. She had her legs drawn, one crossed over the other, wobbling back and forth.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she replied. "I was only thinking."

"'Bout?"

"Nothing in particular," she answered dismissively.

"Y'know, I'm curious about yer zanpakutō," he started. "I don't think I've ever seen such a showy release before."

"Is that why it suits me?" she asked pointedly, nudging him painfully.

He chuckled. "I wanna know more 'bout it," he merely answered. "It can be our little secret."

She sucked in a breath, rolling her eyes. "Sure."

She knew damn well her zanpakutō's response that evening had been pure self-interest. It had been in Dokuhime's best interest to keep her alive because that meant she, as its spirit, lived longer, though it had been insulting for the sword itself to deem her unworthy of wielding it. It seemed that night had been a test, but she managed to establish a network of communication. If she decided to sit down and acquiesce with the petulant female spirit, chances were she would be able to reach her—annoy her, perhaps—but the connection felt strangely…stable.

Steps halted besides her, drawing her mind from her thoughts, and wisps of white hair flooded her peripheral. She turned to her left to see the Collector lean into the railing, his head tilted back to admire the extravagant view. She noticed a few red blotches on his clothes and skin; he didn't look the slightest bit exhausted.

"How are preparations?"

He mentally counted up to thirty before shooting her a bored expression. "Tedious."

"Tedious is good."

"Have you prepared your speech?"

"I don't need a speech," she answered flippantly.

"Oh really?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"Yes," he answered quickly. "You may have a plan, a perfectly fleshed out idea, but you have this unhealthy tendency of doing extremely stupid things during extremely stupid times."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Hardly," he scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "But you have absolutely no sense of time. Big things need to be plotted properly, and although I commend your organizational skills, you need time and extensive preparation to make your—"

"Have a little faith, Yokoshima," she interjected contemptuously. "So long as _you_ don't screw this up, we'll be fine."

"You don't have the manuscripts. Central 46 won't listen to a word you say, if you have nothing to present."

"You're annoying me."

"I'm taking necessary precautions. Isn't that what all your other servants/bodyguards have done for you?"

"No," she said curtly. "Fusae let me do whatever I wished, no matter how idiotic."

"Oh?" His mouth formed an 'O' as he nodded with slight understanding. "Oh, I see. Then be my guest."

She smashed her cigarette on the railing and turned away from him. "Shut up."

He smiled crookedly. "Sleep well, mistress."

* * *

"Liar," Gin accused. They were standing face-to-face in the middle of nowhere.

Shortly after sunrise, Gin had taken Ren out for training, as planned. And while the day had begun with promise, they eventually reached a snag in the road. He suggested a friendly spar, and, in the same sentence, asked her to use her shikai.

"…I won't go easy on ya, if ya do," he had said.

It was a bad idea.

"No," she had answered swiftly.

He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, perplexed. "Why not?"

"I can't."

"You can't?"

"It's impossible."

"But we always spar."

She looked at him crossly and cried, "No, you imbecile! I can't use shikai!"

The conversation eventually veered them into their current situation. He had stared at her long and hard in complete, utter silence before throwing accusatory words at her. Starting with, "Liar."

"There is a perfectly good explanation for this," she started quickly, "but I'd rather save my breath."

"Did ya already pick a fight with yer sword?"

"If I had, it must have been one-sided."

"Then?" he asked, sliding his hands into his sleeves as he shifted his weight onto his other leg. "What happened?"

"She called me useless."

He nodded slowly. "Hit the nail on the head, eh?"

"I am not useless," she rebuked.

"Hmm?"

"I am not useless," she repeated forcefully.

"'Course not," he said dismissively, pacing away from her. "Why not try meditating? Be nice."

"I don't want to be nice," she said matter-of-factly. "In fact, I don't want to train either. I'm tired."

"Ren-chan," he started slowly.

"We are not making this an issue," she warned. He looked at her indifferently as she shook her head. "We are not going to make this an issue, so stop looking at me like that."

"Yer not very serious, are ya?"

"I never actually asked you to _take me under your wing_," she began snappishly. "I'm not that interested in getting stronger or having a shikai and now that the manuscripts are burned and forgotten, I don't need a reason to do any of those things. Besides, why get stronger when I'm going to retire in the near future?"

"Ya don't understand, Ren-chan."

"Stop speaking in riddles and tell it to me straight."

He considered it, and shortly after, shook his head. "I like ya alive."

"I'm not interested in hearing that you like me alive, but the reason as to why."

"I thought ya didn't care what I did in my free time."

"Yeah, I thought I didn't," she admitted, running her fingers through her hair. She took a deep breath. "This is frustrating."

She managed two to three hours of sleep at the most, and woke to Gin patting the side of her face, but she had other things in mind. She had more than a lot of other things floating around inside her brain. She had all the turbulent emotions that went with them and the incessant sort of worry that clawed its way around her stomach. Her mind kept drawing consistent blanks when she spared her plans a thought. She had had enough.

He took a step forward, but she immediately raised a hand toward him, forcing him to halt. "I'm not training today, order or not," she said firmly. "I can't concentrate or even think straight."

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and waved a dismissive hand. She suddenly regretted all the words she said, but she couldn't keep her mouth shut. She was irritated and she wasn't going to be nice about it. And she didn't feel like training when she hadn't had a goodnight's sleep, especially when it concerned her zanpakutō. She only just realized it was a touchy subject.

Everything was grating on her nerves, from the occasional gust of wind to the itch behind her ear that she refused to scratch. Apart from being sleep-deprived, she needed to use the bathroom and her stomach was grumbling up a storm.

"I'm going back to bed!"

* * *

Ren returned to Third Division for an early breakfast and recuperated all lost hours of sleep. She slept like the dead, though she wouldn't have woken up if the Collector hadn't appeared at her side to shake her out of her dreamless slumber. The first thing she did was punch him square in the nose, sending him barreling backward until he slammed into the farthest wall.

She blinked suddenly. "Oh, it's only you."

"Why'd you punch me?" he cried, rubbing his face.

"Don't touch me."

"You're not even going to apologize to my nose?"

She scoffed. "No."

"And why not?"

"Who apologizes to a nose?"

"I apologized to your gigantic ass after badmouthing it this m—"

Ren's fist met with his nose once more and this time, she didn't feel a shred of guilt for hitting him.

She got out of bed quickly and donned her nicest dark blue kimono, one she wasn't too willing to lose to a burning pit of flames. She tied her hair up with no particular styling and wore no jewelry. She then thrust her zanpakutō into the Collector's unwilling hands before commanding him to take her to his underground playground to test her mirror image.

The Collector grumbled in displeasure as he tucked her sword through his sash and led the way to his secret hideout.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Ren rolled her eyes. "Pessimistic bastard."

He frowned deeply. "I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

He huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "You're so shameless!"

"Be quiet!"

* * *

Kira walked into Gin's office, attempting to balance a tall stack of documents. Gin watched, leaning into his desk, chin rested upon his upturned palm; not a single reasonable thought crossed his mind. He couldn't help but feel a bit cross after Ren's behavior that morning. That woman wouldn't know a good thing if it slapped her in the face. Sure, his training had begun as a way to torture her, but as time passed it only seemed right to continue, especially with Aizen still in the dark about it. She needed some value outside the bedroom, though she was far too obstinate and petulant to stray away from what she considered her safe zone. There was that and the fact that she wasn't exactly interested in being a shinigami.

She was insufferably difficult, always had been, but it seemed he was finally experiencing the delayed effects.

Kira set the stack of papers in an empty corner on Gin's desk, drawing the captain's attention back to his piling work. "I'm going to need your signature on these, captain."

"Hmm." Gin dragged the stack across his desk and set it in front of him. "Have ya seen Ren 'round?"

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "I saw her early this afternoon," he admitted thoughtfully. "She was leaving with a strange looking man."

"Red scarf?"

Kira stopped to think about it, pinching his chin with an index finger and thumb as he tried to recall the scene from his eventful workday.

"Yes, I think so," he said with an affirmative nod.

Gin forced a smile as he pulled the first paper from the stack and laid it out neatly. "Great," he said simply, as he started working. "Guess she won't be back any time soon."

Kira glanced back in his captain's direction, eyebrows raised. "I can bring her back if you need her."

"Nah, let 'er do what she wants."

"Yes captain," said the blond lieutenant as he sauntered toward the door. "Excuse me. I'll come back for those papers in a few hours."

Gin dropped his pen immediately after Kira slid the door shut behind him. He was almost certain the Collector and Ren were plotting something undeniably stupid. It must be something big if it accounted for her irritability that morning. In fact, he was almost positive it had everything to do with her issues that morning.

This was no time for him to sit still.

Gin disappeared from Third Division without warning—which was actually nothing out of the ordinary—and took on the bustling streets in hopes of running into Ren coincidentally. He didn't need to track her down. He knew she was slacking off somewhere close by with her new slave, probably filling him in on the greater details of serving _the_ Takudaiji Ren.

He encountered a number of familiar faces and many subordinates completing errands he had ordered in the morning after returning from the field. He was greeted by many as he languidly passed until he stopped to start a conversation with Captain Kuchiki, who he found wandering the area outside Sixth Division's barracks, when, out of the corner of his eyes, he caught a flash of red fluttering in the light gust. His attention strayed from the small talk and followed the source to find the vibrant red cloth mixing with the long raven locks of a woman who towered over most of the people passing through the area.

_Gotcha._

Gin excused himself and trailed after Ren. She fluidly slipped through the crowds, commanding skeptical glances as she had donned on her skimpiest shihakusho and wore the Collector's signature scarf. He sensed trouble. Ren wouldn't be caught dead in that scarf, for starters, and the woman rushing forward through the bustling street didn't have the same aura. When she entered an emptier street, she stopped abruptly.

"Oi Ren-chan," he called laxly, hands deep inside the sleeves of his haori.

Ren jolted and whipped around mechanically. "_Shit!_"

"Thought you'd be sleepin'."

She stared at him blankly a long time before speaking. "I woke up."

She sounded a tad delirious. He chose to ignore it. "Where ya headin'?"

"None of your business," she answered irritably.

"Ahh, that makes me real curious, Ren-chan," he admitted wryly. "Yer actin' pretty strange. Think I wouldn't notice?"

Again, she remained deathly silent for another stretch of time before she shook her head, waving an impatient hand to shoo him away.

"Don't you have any work to do? Stop following me around." She turned on her heel and continued down the street, not bothering to quell the building curiosity in him before leaving.

_Ren woulda known better…_

It was a precise replica, he had to admit, but that had been all. The Ren prancing around in the Collector's disgusting scarf was one of his life-sized dolls controlled by his zanpakutō, which enforced the idea that the pair were up to no good.

The fake Ren continued to the center of Seireitei as if she had walked in that direction a thousand times, but that would be impossible. The street, which she entered by making an immediate left, was one of the many routes that led to the heart of Seireitei, the Central 46 Compound.

_Central 46, eh?_

Curiously persistent, Gin tailed after the impostor.

* * *

Ren interrupted the Sakamoto lunch hour, one of the only instances during which it was imperative for the members of the family to gather and converse peacefully about what they had done throughout their day. In short, it was a sort of "report and review" ploy conducted by her aunt and uncle to ensure neither of their prized children became a rotten apple. The only one that looked happy to see her had been Hisoka, but as soon as she nestled between her aunt and uncle with a wide, suspicious smile, the ambience turned sour.

Ren took Sayuri's right hand and Kyozo's left, entangling her fingers with theirs, and looked from one shocked face to the next. Kazue looked perturbed, which wasn't far from the usual mark. There was not a moment in her life she didn't look confused.

_Poor child._

"Fancy of you to join us," said Hisoka, breaking the ice. "Weren't you going to be busy the entire day?"

"I was," she started, uncharacteristically cheery, "but as I attempted to assume my duties, I felt a strong desire to pay my favorite relatives a visit." She squeezed their hands affectionately, shooting them loving glances that set the stage for disaster. "I hope you don't mind my presence, as I usually ignore these functions." Her eyes landed on Kazue, who had just barely composed herself to take a sip of tea. "Oh yes, Kazue-chan, I want to apologize for making a scene at your engagement party. I am actually quite happy about your marriage to Tsujimura-kun. I fully support your relationship and hope you will find comfort in his arms when you need it most."

Kazue's eyebrows furrowed; her mind clouded as it tried making sense of her cousin's portentous words, but managed to cling to the haughty air. "Apologizing will do you no good," she started, tone steely. "You humiliated me in front of my closest friends and relatives. That is not pardonable by cynical apologies."

"Well, I'm sorry you choose to think I'm bullshitting you when I am obviously wearing my heart on my sleeve," Ren said in her own defense.

Sayuri interjected with one of her shrill nervous laughs and patted the top of Ren's hand gently. "Now, now, girls. There is no point in arguing over the past," she said gracefully. She turned her attention to Ren. "Now, Ren, why have you come here? Do you have good news for us?"

Ren's face brightened. "As a matter a fact, I do."

Kyozo grunted, jerking his hand out of his niece's grasp and folded his arms over his plump belly. "Well, what is it?"

"I came to announce that I will be leaving this comfortable nest you have struggled long and hard to provide me after my family's unfortunate demise," said Ren cheerily. "I will be gaining access to the Takudaiji business that fuel your extravagant lifestyles, take back the lands you have taken from my father, and receive my declining inheritance, to which I have my aunt and Kazue to thank."

Sayuri started to sweat under the pressure of the plain accusation. She cleared her throat. "What are you saying dear?"

Hisoka arched an eyebrow. "What's going on here?"

"What is she talking about?" demanded Kazue.

"Those businesses belong to me until you find a suitable husband," stated Kyozo gruffly. "You are not yet ready to take your inheritance."

Everyone's voices overlapped. It meant things were going according to plan. She had to resist the urge to smile smugly.

"I don't recall asking for your permission, Kyozo, nor do I remember stuttering when referring to your stealing, Sayuri." Her voice rang above everyone else's, strong and unfaltering. There were undertones of something vastly dark that went unnoticed by everyone else in the room. "Or did you hear anywhere in my announcement that I did? Please, correct me if I am wrong."

Sayuri gulped down the nervous lump in her throat, feeling Kazue latch onto her arm persistently. "Have we been using her filthy money to survive, mother?"

"That's horrible," muttered Hisoka, astonished.

"It is, but I have barely gotten to the best part," chirped Ren, dropping her aunt's hand to clap excitedly. "You see, my options to repossessing my birthright are quite limited. I would either have to receive a signed agreement from my dearest Kyozo, which he wouldn't agree to while using my insolence and misconduct as an excuse, or marry an aristocrat, which I am not inclined to do any time soon. My final option is a bit of a wild card and I wish I didn't have to resort to using it, but if I must, I don't think I will be very hesitant. I would only be repaying old debts, after all."

The Sakamoto clan immediately knew something was wrong. The anxiety was starting to bubble in their stomachs.

"An old debt," Hisoka gulped reflexively. "If you are speaking of debts, you owe them the largest. They brought you into this home to raise you after our grandmother threw you out of her home."

"Hisoka, please refrain from sticking your nose in business you don't understand," she replied darkly. "You and Kazue have no say in what happens to my inheritance, even while you have been wasting every last bit of it over the years because you couldn't have known your father had financial problems."

"Is that true father?" asked Hisoka.

"Absolutely not!" he roared, tipping over slightly to get onto his stubby feet. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Your mistake isn't lying, Kyozo-_san_, to my face or to your children," continued Ren proudly, before proceeding to highlight the reason to her sudden appearance. "Your mistake happened many years ago, when you underestimated my brother. Kazuya might have been a quiet, childish boy, but he was intelligent beyond his years and quite observant. At the first sign of trouble, he started to document his suspicions in tiny slips of paper, which he hid in a box. You would never have noticed because the two of you ignored him and focused your sole attention to my father and myself. I ended catching a bad cold, which worked in your favor, and it was particularly easy to slip a strong sleeping drug into my father's tea."

As if on cue, Sayuri and Kyozo's eyes widened as large as saucers and a fearful glow cast over their expressions.

Ren continued, marveling at the frightened ambience permeating beyond the room's four walls. Hisoka and Kazue listened wordlessly, taking in each word like a straight shot of whiskey.

"Kazuya knew of your intention. He understood that, if the Takudaiji heir and his sister perished, the fortune would pass onto the Sakamoto clan, as in accordance to the contract my grandmother ordered before my father could marry my mother. So, if everyone died in an accidental fire, you would be drowning in money, and in addition to hiring an unknown group of money grubbing individuals to do the dirty work, the plan was flawless, wasn't it?"

Kyozo and Sayuri couldn't even procure a single word to their defense. Their silence practically admitted to every word Ren had said.

"Kazuya overheard you scheming and most likely packed up his suspicions into his box, along with a few other valuables. He left a note and buried it three feet underground where it would be safe from the fire. It pinned you both as the culprits, and there is enough evidence for me to have you either imprisoned or killed under the laws that bind the Four Noble Families."

"I-Impossible!" Kyozo cursed.

"You cannot waltz into this house and accuse us!" Sayuri snapped, her voice breaking.

Ren smiled victoriously, continuing her lengthy explanation. "I suppose you should damn the moment Kazuya pulled me out of the Takudaiji house and led me as far as possible. You never figured he would do something that could potentially ruin the future developments of your plans, did you? He knew I wouldn't give up if I ever found out that the fire wasn't accidental. Well, he was right, and after years of searching, I was pointed right in your direction. I had trouble, at least slightly, believing that you both were capable of such monstrosities."

Kazue couldn't ever stutter out her protests, though she was adamant in trusting in her cousin's words.

Hisoka looked disgusted.

Neither tried to stand up in their parents' defense, because if Ren had the proof she claimed she did, there was little chance she was bluffing in order to force them into admitting to the crime.

"Fusae had known for quite some time."

"Fusae! That servant girl you fired?" questioned Sayuri, trying with all her might to change the subject.

"Tetsuya knew as well," Ren added aloofly.

Kyozo had started sweating and he soon started toward the nearest exit. "I have had enough of this!" he interjected vehemently. "You may take your cheap accusations elsewhere! Your family perished in an accidental fire! What about that can you not understand?"

Ren yawned as she dropped down over the tatami mats lazily. "I suppose I should have expected a boring reaction."

"Get out of my home!" shouted Kyozo from the doorway. "Get out now!"

Suddenly, her uncle's fat body was thrust forward and shoved to the ground as the Collector appeared behind the plump man with ropes slung over his shoulder. Kyozo's head snapped back to see his niece's insolent servant, smirking quite proudly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kyozo tried pushing his body off the ground, but felt the Collector's foot push him back to the ground forcefully. "Ren!"

"It's _Takudaiji-sama,_ you fat pig," growled the Collector, twisting his foot in man's back. "Don't speak to my mistress so casually!"

Ren hoisted her body up and shot him an irritated look. "What is wrong with you, imbecile?"

The Collector glanced up. "Oh?" he said, taken aback. "Was that too forceful? Did I come at the wrong time?"

Hisoka and Kazue rose from their seats, irritated.

"What do you think you're doing?" cried Kazue.

"Get off our father this instant!" ordered Hisoka, ready to tackle the white-haired male.

Ren bolted out of her seat furiously. "You're ruining everything, you fool!"

Sayuri got to her feet, grabbing Ren by the shoulder and turning her around with a rough jerk. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Do you honestly believe I'm going to let you get away with this?" she said snidely.

"This?" snapped her aunt. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't recall talking in a different language, aunt," replied Ren strongly. "You left me orphaned to inherit the Takudaiji's fortunes. If you have failed to notice, I am feeling unreasonably vindictive, and today, well, after much serious consideration, I realized there is no need for you lot to continue existing. So, Tetsuya, if you will."

The Collector smiled broadly, a malicious grin that shook the Sakamotos' nerves, and Ren silently glided to the other end of the room where she folded her arms over her chest to watch the scene as it unfolded.

Not a shred of pity was spared as the Collector knocked out the Sakamoto, one by one, and proceeded to make use of the rope he brought along with him.

"Will you be having second thoughts?" the Collector asked curiously, as he tied Hisoka's arms behind his back tightly.

"Second thoughts?" she chided with a bark of laughter. "I am merely repaying them with the same hand I was dealt. I don't know pity."

* * *

The stage had been set. Now, they only needed to worry about delays.

_"You should not take pity on your enemies. Do not pity the innocent souls involved. Think only of your goal. With your goal as the center of your focus, you will accomplish more."_

Ren stared at the unconscious bodies of her relatives listlessly, as the Collector braided her hair to kill time, remembering the last advice given to her by her father. Naoya prided himself on his accomplishments in life and managed them because he felt no guilt when he hurt others—enemy or not. He taught her everything he could when he wasn't holed up in his office or angry at how difficult it was to keep Kazuya still.

Truthfully speaking, her father was a horrible man. There was no greater evil in the world of nobles when he was around.

"Ah." The Collector blinked in the direction of the piled bodies in the corner as he finished tying a bow in Ren's hair; he heard the rustling of clothing loudly. "Your aunt is waking."

Sayuri jerked out of slumber the second he uttered the words, feeling her arms and legs bound. She searched the room until she found the rest of her family tied and unconscious all around her. The culprits sat at the table, enjoying the scenery outside the open shoji screens.

"What is wrong with you, Ren? How dare you treat us this way? We raised you!"

"You also killed my family," Ren remarked smartly, glancing in her direction. "I think that completely overshadows your argument—not that you have one to begin with, but it eases the weight my conscience is about to take on."

Kyozo stirred from sleep in the few seconds it took his wife to turn scarlet as she channeled her fury into one single, ear-splitting reproach. "Have you gone senile, you ingrate?"

Ren blinked, astonished, and shot the Collector a questioning glance, which he mirrored. It was as though they were having an entire conversation without saying one word. They started gesturing to one another as Sayuri continued screaming their ears off, asking the most redundant question she could think of in her situation. It was almost as if Ren hadn't just finished admitting she was probably the most vindictive individual in her family and that revenge for the crimes committed against her family was inevitable. She wasn't lying or spouting nonsense in a joking manner.

Kyozo started panicking at the feel of the restraints, and the sound of his wife's screaming voice fueled his pent up anxiety. If the Collector hadn't pounced on him earlier, he might have been screaming his lungs off, too.

"We have done everything for you, you bitch!" spat Sayuri, growing more and more furious. "We catered to your every need, dealt with your humiliations, and took you in, out of the goodness of our hearts! My mother left you on the street!"

Ren rose from her seat—the Collector scrambled onto his feet behind her—and approached the shouting woman. "Maybe you should have left me on the street. It would have been a better approach than taking me in and raising me to trust in you. I don't care for trust. People are entitled to betray others at will to accomplish their goals. I will spare neither of you any pity."

Her uncle's eyes widened fearfully. "W-What do you plan—?"

A cruel smile appeared on her face. "What do you think?"

She gestured in the Collector's direction and he stepped forward, grabbing Kazue's unconscious form and hoisting her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" snapped Sayuri nervously.

"Don't touch my daughter."

"Take her far from here," ordered Ren smoothly. "I'll join you shortly. This shouldn't take long."

The Collector nodded before leaving the room as quickly as possible with Kazue draped over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"Bring her back!"

"What are you doing?"

Voices overlapped noisily, yet Hisoka had not stirred from sleep. It was for the best. He was the only tolerable member of the Sakamoto and it was quite a shame things would end this way. He was innocent, but when she imagined how Kazuya must have struggled, she didn't feel the guilt as strongly as she otherwise might have. Barreling into the flames of the Takudaiji manor, searching every room for his mother and father while urging whatever servants he could, namely Nyoko, to exit the house. He must have fallen into a sort of panic when he couldn't find anybody.

"I think it's funny how there were four of us and four of you," said Ren with a mocking laugh. "At the end of today, there will only be one, just like me."

"You're insane!"

"Untie us this moment."

She turned away. "Die with your denial," she said, when she reached the door.

She glanced over her shoulder, watching her aunt and uncle struggle as gray smoke started to seep through the paper-like doors. The fire spread quickly. Heat soon filled the room. Everything had been planned down to the last second.

"Ren! Ren!" cried Sayuri, feeling the sweltering heat against her skin. "Please! Please!"

"Have mercy!" shouted Kyozo breathlessly. "We showed your family mercy!"

That was what she wanted to hear. It was enough. She had her confirmation. She thought that if they admitted to the crime, she would feel at ease knowing she was exacting her revenge rightfully, but she never considered that she might snap.

Ren stomped across the room and punched Kyozo square in the nose. Blood spluttered out of his nose. She gritted her teeth. "Say it again, you fat asshole!" she shouted irately. "Say it again and I might knock you unconscious before the fire spreads!"

Kyozo stared at her pleadingly with watering eyes and opened his mouth, "We—"

"You should have died, too!" spat Sayuri.

Ren backhanded her forcefully. "That's for every time you slapped me, you bitch!" She punched Kyozo once more, but not enough to render him unconscious. "And that's for spending my fortune!"

If Hisoka was awake, she might have kicked him, too, for all the times he tried to push her into bed, but flicked her hair back as she straightened, feeling strangely relieved. The flames were drawing closer as screams within the manor sounded noisily. She strategically ordered the Collector to start the fire nearby, giving them little time to waste, in order to make it look natural.

She headed straight for the door, as Kyozo degraded himself to begging her for mercy, and left them with few words. "I'll see you assholes in Hell."

* * *

Ren watched the Sakamoto manor go up in flames, bringing an eerie evening glow to the Seireitei. The Collector strayed a few meters away from their seats, atop a mountainside in Rukongai, where the view of Seireitei was perfect. He plopped down on the ground with his zanpakutō, just as her fake encountered a few difficulties in striking a deal with the Central 46.

Kazue had yet to wake.

"They aren't buying it," murmured the Collector painfully. "They've apprehended your double and are threatening to give you a prison sentence for lying to them about the manuscripts. I have run out of Ren-like things to say at this moment."

"I know the manuscripts word for word," she said, gazing listlessly at the flames licking up the remains of the Sakamoto territory before the extravagant light was put out instantly by the people that gathered with buckets toppled with water. "My father told the stories to me as though they were fairytales, long before he sat down to write the manuscripts. More information was added to each as the years passed, they are each over two hundred pages long, and there are four manuscripts, not three. The last one connects to the cycle represented in the first three. Actually, I am certain it completes it." She folded her arms over her chest. "I can recite the first page of each if necessary."

The Collector remained silent for quite some time before taking a deep breath. "They have someone that vaguely remembers them, and want you to recite the entire first volume."

"_The world of color—of fluidity and life,_" she started expertly, _"—sinks into darkness and creates, with a single droplet of blood, the offset of death. A new plane is reborn, built one upon the other; a civilization rises and begins to reap the benefits of their rebirth…_"

It sounded as though she had been reading from the manuscript itself as she went on and on, to provide the proof the Central 46 refused to acknowledge, until she was left breathless. She was asked to recite the last three, including the fourth. It had been the first time she had recited the stories word for word since their completion. The first three were a breeze, but the fourth and final, which she had received recently, proved to be the hardest. She took various pauses to remember the amount of times she had read it and continued by mounting various memories to ensure it was correct.

She passed the test with ease, though the Collector had to deal with the effects of having to control such a troublesome doll. Before she was dismissed, she was ordered to put the manuscripts back into print and return them to their rightful place. In return, she would receive whatever it was she wanted.

"My fortune and the clan's reinstatement into its vacancy among the Four Noble Families," was her immediate response, but following shortly after, "and I want to retire from my position in the Gotei 13 without consequence."

It was decided that she would be given everything she asked for, before someone appeared to inform her of the fire at the Sakamoto manor. According to the Collector, he controlled her double until she reached the scene of the decimation, but something was wrong.

"I have a feeling your double is being tailed, quite persistently."

Ren yawned lazily and rubbed her sleepless eyes. She didn't have to think it through; it was obvious since he had approached the double earlier.

"Gin," she murmured. "It must be driving him crazy not knowing what occurred inside the Central 46 Compound."

"Aren't you supposed to tell him everything?"

"Even if we have something established between us, it doesn't mean we have to air our dirty laundry."

"That's an obvious trust issue you have there, you know that, right?" he remarked smartly.

"No," she said carelessly. "I wouldn't want to have my entire history delved into, so I will not get into his."

Even if she was curious, it was better to stay out of his private affairs.

"Anyway," she continued, stopping the Collector before he had a chance to speak, "how long do we need to stay here?"

"First, your boyfriend needs to finish chasing us and then I'll have to return the doll to the workshop," he replied thoughtfully. He glanced over his shoulder to Kazue's unconscious form. "What should we do with her?"

"We leave her to her grandmother. The second the news hits her, she can either pursue me for answers or do with her life as she wishes," answered Ren as she stepped closer to her cousin, crouching down beside her. She took her time, as she started to tug off the rope binding Kazue's arms and legs together. "I am willing to offer her a monthly stipend and welcome her into the newly built Takudaiji manor if she asks it of me."

"…You are…contradicting yourself," grumbled the Collector.

"Sayuri had a point. If the Sakamoto hadn't taken me in, I would have been left out on the street. My decrepit old grandmother always did hate me. She would have rather given the Sakamoto everything that belonged to my father and would disown me again if she hadn't already."

"Do you pity the girl?"

It appeared that, that had been the wrong thing to say to her because in that instant, she snarled and disappeared without another word.

"Eh…? Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

Once the commotion ended, Ren appeared before charred remains of the Sakamoto manor. She stepped over the littered destruction, careful not to trip over the foreign objects decorating the ashen roads. Many died in the fire, everything inside turned to ashes that glinted underneath the first stream of sunlight.

She could cry. All her kimono, jewelry, and books were destroyed. All the life she had lived in that large room of the manor no longer existed and she felt a tad…melancholy for the loss of her most prized possessions. Nothing could have been done to prevent her loss. It was unavoidable if she wanted her plans to be executed without flaw.

Ren started kicking unknown materials out of the way, and bent over to dig through the rubble for her belongings.

"Hiya, Ren-chan."

She jolted at the sound of Gin's voice and turned to face the captain with an irritated look. "What's your problem?"

"Nothin'," he answered playfully, stepping up to her. "Jus' wondering how yer holdin' up? Yer practically an orphan, now. I'm worried."

"I am well past the appropriate age of being called an orphan," she replied casually.

"Ya lost a helluva lot 'f things, yer dirt poor now."

She frowned at the sound of the word "poor."

"It'll take a while to get everything back," she said dismissively.

"Ah." Gin reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, which he handed to her. "This came in this morning."

She looked at him strangely as she took it from his hand. "What is it?"

"Read it."

She tugged out the paper from within and unfolded it suspiciously. She read the messy print quickly and, just as swiftly, put the letter back into the envelope. She handed it to Gin with a sly smile. "You can take this as my resignation."

Gin pushed her shoulder gently and turned her to face him. "How'd ya do it?"

"How did I do it?" she said in wonder, pressing the envelope to her curved lips. "Well, I suppose there is no telling. I do have to rebuild my clan, and there's no way I can do so while balancing my work as a shinigami, no?"

The captain stepped away from her. "Ya sure yer not gettin' in over yer head?"

"No. I have my freedom. I can do anything I want."

A strange, foreboding silence stretched between them before he stepped away, bidding her farewell and disappearing. Ren shrugged her shoulders as she continued to search the debris for even a trace of her past.

The sun warmed her as it rose to its highest peak.

Ren departed, with dirt and ash underneath her fingernails, to meet with the Collector and decide what they would do from then on. As she left the destruction behind, she felt the slightest twinge of an unknown emotion and Kazue plagued her thoughts.

There was goodness in her heart that had slowly begun to rot.

_What should I do now?_

Venomously Attractive/**End**

* * *

**beta'd**: cait sidhe

* * *

**Thanks to**: Shannon Cochran, No, and Brooke for reviewing the previous chapter.

* * *

** m**:

Merry Christmas! (Early or Late, in whatever timezone you may reside in.)

I strictly do December 25.

So yes, you read that right. It is the end of Venomously Attractive, though I had two more chapters planned. My beta thought it was a good place to end and I had been stressing over the thought for quite some time. I ultimately decided, she had a point. The stage is already set for the sequel, so the ending was perfect.

Now, for some parting words:

I am thankful to everyone who has ever given this story a shot. I know it's a tad unorthodox and it's been a long ride (two years and a couple months - don't make me do the math). There have been ups and downs and moments in which I honestly wanted to give up, but there was always one review that kept me going. I appreciate all reviews, honestly, like any other author. Numbers don't matter. I figure if one person loves my writing and plots and characters enough to tell me so in a few short words, it makes me the happiest person on Earth. So, thank you to everyone who favorited/alerted/reviewed/pm'd (me about) this work and I hope this was even remotely enjoyable. (Yes, I know that wasn't a word). I also can't thank my beta enough either! She's great, honestly.

Okay then. I suppose I get to talk about the sequel. This'll be short:

1. Don't expect it one or two months from now. I'm taking a long vacation at the start of 2012, health reasons.

2. There is a chance I may finish the first chapter and post the entire thing on my lj as a preview. I will post a link on my page when available.

3. I have almost completed the outline for the sequel and have most events fleshed out.

4. Genre tag will change to "Angst." Get your tissues and pitchforks ready.

5. It's called "Beautiful Disease."

6. Keep this story on "Alert." I will post a memo for the length of a week when the sequel becomes available.

Thank you for reading. :)

If you have questions/suggestions - anything at all - feel free to ask/say them. I will answer them gladly. (I am seriously thinking of holding a questionnaire when I finish my future stories, so let's start with this. Mind you, I won't spoil the sequel.)

* * *

**6/30/13 Update**

It's almost been two years since Venomously Attractive ended and since I broke my promise of having the sequel up after a quick break. It's been a rocky road since then, but I can finally tell you that Beautiful Disease, the sequel, is now available. I just posted the prologue to help you remember a bit and I hope to have the first chapter up soon thereafter.

That being said, I will delete this note in a week's time and hope everyone that still has this on their alerts list and is willing to join me on the conclusion of Gin and Ren's journal can reach it before then. I hope you will come and that the sequel will be to your liking.


End file.
